Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux !
by Fred et George
Summary: Remus est un mystère. Populaire sans le savoir, séduisant sans s'en rendre compte, et humain sans aucun doute. Mais que cache t il derrière ce masque? Et le laissera t il tomber pour Kyana? résumé Titou Moony
1. Prologue

**Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi**

**sont Courageux...**

Elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué, au milieu de la foule de première année terrorisés par leur entrée à Poudlard. Il était sorti du train et avait avancé le premier vers Hagrid. Trois garçons et une fille le suivaient de près. Ils semblaient vouloir rester le plus près possible de lui. Et Kyana aurait aimé faire de même. À la suite du géant, il avait ouvert la marche jusqu'aux barques menant au château. Cette année-là, les élèves de première année avaient été ceux qui suivaient le garçon qui suivait le géant. S'il s'était jeté dans le lac, peut-être tous les étudiants auraient fait pareil, comme une bande de Lemmings. Elle se posait souvent la question. Et pourquoi _lui_. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres pour être le chef de file ? Après quatre ans à le regarder de loin, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Ce n'était pas le plus beau, ce n'était pas le plus courageux, ce n'était pas le plus charmant, ce n'était pas le plus intelligent… Ou peut-être que si… Mais il était tellement timide et réservé qu'il était difficile de le cerner. Rare était ceux qui l'avaient regardé dans les yeux. Et il avait de si beaux yeux… De grands yeux bruns dorés… Elle n'était pas la seule à rêver de ses yeux, elle se savait. Beaucoup d'autres jeunes filles, de toutes les maisons, essayaient d'attirer son regard. Mais personne n'avait encore réussi. Kyana aurait aimé être celle qui réussirait. Non pas pour s'en vanter, ni pour avoir le petit ami que toutes convoitaient. Non… Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était plonger une seule petite fois son regard dans le sien. Comme ça, elle pourrait peut-être enfin comprendre ce qu'il avait de si spécial.

Le seul avantage qu'elle avait sur les autres c'est qu'il savait qu'elle existait. Elle avait déjà fait équipe à quelques reprises avec une de ses meilleures amies et elle s'entendait très bien avec un autre de ses meilleurs amis. Il savait qui elle était. Elle aurait pu, parfois, aller les voir à leur table mais elle n'avait jamais osé. Mais il savait qui elle était. Il savait son nom. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu le dire mais aurait vendu son âme pour l'entendre.

- Kyana ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers sa mère. 

- Oui ?

- À quoi tu pensais ?

Kyana essaya de ne pas rougir et de ne pas détourner les yeux.

- Oh, à rien de très précis. J'étais dans la lune.

Elle détestait mentir à sa mère mais c'était un mal nécessaire. La connaissant comme elle la connaissait, sa mère allait tout de suite sauter à la conclusion qu'elle était amoureuse du jeune homme en question. Mais… Pouvait-on être amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne vous avait jamais regardé dans les yeux et qui n'avait jamais dit votre nom ?

- Et bien tu y retourneras plus tard, ma belle. On va au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter tes affaires ! Ton père va sonner le départ dans dix minutes…

Kyana se leva d'un bond. La rentrée scolaire arrivait. Peut-être que cette année, la cinquième, serait la bonne. Peut-être que Kyana Wald, la Serdaigle, allait enfin décrocher un regard du mystérieux Gryffondor… Remus Lupin.

  



	2. On the road again

**On the road again**

Elle avait essayé de convaincre ses parents d'arriver à l'avance sur le quai mais ils avaient refusé. Comme si une heure et demi d'attente était un drame ! Elle voulait le voir le plus rapidement possible. Voir si l'été avait changé quelque chose en lui. Voir s'il était toujours le même, si il avait toujours son petit quelque chose qui le rendait spécial. Mais sa demande n'avait pas passé au conseil parental. En route pour la gare de King Cross, elle se résigna donc à attendre le soir pour l'espionner de sa table. Jamais elle n'oserait aller se voir dans son compartiment et avec la foule qu'il y avait sur le quai, s'il n'était pas encore dans le train, le trouver serait assez ardu… En considérant qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses parents remarque sa manœuvre. 

En y pensant bien, ce n'aurait pas été plus facile en arrivant à l'avance mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire qu'elle n'avait pas tout essayé.

Le sourire naquit sur son visage qu'au moment où elle aperçut enfin les porte 9 et 10 de la gare.

- Tu vois, on a une grosse demi-heure d'avance. Ca ne servait à rien de courir ! dit M. Wald avec un sourire indulgent à sa fille.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et s'élança vers la porte, ses parents à ses trousses. Elle fut rapidement repérée par ses amis(es) de Serdaigle. Ils indiquèrent à M. Wald où était le compartiment qu'ils avaient choisi et assaillirent Kyana pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. La jeune fille avait voyagé avec ses parents une bonne partie de l'été et n'avait donc pas eu la chance de revoir ses camarades depuis le mois de juin. Elle répondit donc joyeusement aux embrassades et aux questions tout en cherchant du coin de l'œil. Elle finit par apercevoir James Potter, un peu plus loin. Il était facile à repérer, avec ses cheveux indomptables. Ce qui ajoutait à son charme, il faut le dire. Il semblait être avec sa bande habituelle bien qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à voir le dos de Sirius Black et les boucles blondes de Cathy White. Les autres étaient cachés par d'autres élèves et leurs parents. Remus, qui arrivait toujours à l'avance partout, était forcément quelque part autour de James. Kyana reporta son attention sur ses amis, qui la regardait avec curiosité. Elle ne leur avait jamais fait part de sa fascination pour Remus. Elle reprit la conversation, non sans s'étirer le cou de temps à autre. Cinq minutes avant le départ, la foule se mit à bouger et elle le vit (seulement de profil) embrasser ses parents et monter dans le train. Elle se résigna donc à faire de même. Après avoir promis à ses propres parents de leur écrire aussi souvent que possible et de les avoir assuré de son amour inconditionnel et éternel, elle rejoignit son propre compartiment.

Hormis elle-même, le compartiment contenait Thomas Kesley, Faith Thomson, Edward Collins, April Brookes, Briget Voight et Jasper Cohen. Ils s'entendaient à merveille tous les sept mais ce n'était pas le genre de bande « à la vie, à la mort », comme il en existait à Poudlard. Kyana savait bien qu'après l'école, elle ne les reverrait qu'occasionnellement, en souvenir du temps passé à l'école. Sauf peut-être Jasper. Il était son seul réel ami, d'ailleurs.

La première partie du voyage se déroula donc comme prévu. Des résumés de vacances, des anecdotes anodines et, bien sur, des questions sur les devoirs scolaires. Kyana décrocha rapidement du dernier sujet de conversation et se mit à chercher intensivement une bonne raison pour aller voir Sirius. Elle aimait beaucoup Sirius. Elle était convaincue que si elle pouvait le connaître un peu plus, et vice versa, il pourrait être son meilleur ami. Mais il ne venait pas la voir très souvent et elle ne trouvait jamais le courage d'aller vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

- Quelqu'un veut jouer aux échecs ? demanda Jasper, qui camouflait assez mal son exaspération.

- Moi je veux bien, répondit April avant que Kyana ne puisse répondre.

Jasper, qui avait regardé Kyana en posant la question, lui lança un regard d'excuse. Il savait qu'elle s'ennuyait aussi et avait voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups en jouant avec elle. Mais April était une fanatique des échecs et Jasper n'avait sans doute pas pensé qu'elle arrêterait son explication fascinante sur les propriétés des antennes de papillons pour faire une partie avec lui. Kyana sourit à Jasper et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. Le temps passa lentement jusqu'à ce que Briget change enfin la discussion sur quelque chose de plus intéressant. Le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré durant l'été. Ils la taquinèrent un bon moment à ce sujet, surtout Faith, qui voulait avoir tous les détails. Malheureusement pour elle, on frappa à la porte juste au moment où Briget allait dire si oui ou non, son petit ami embrassait bien. Thomas s'étira pour ouvrir la porte. Le visiteur se mit à parler avant même d'avoir totalement apparu aux yeux de tous.

- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Je ne compte pas vous déranger longtemps, je vais simplement un petit sondage d'opinion. Veuillez répondre par oui ou par non à ma question. Selon vous, est-ce Severus Rogue semble souffrir d'un manque flagrant d'hygiène corporel ?

Un éclat de rire se propagea dans le compartiment.

- Bonjour Sirius ! dit joyeusement Kyana.

Elle était réellement contente de le voir. Il faisait probablement sa petite tournée des gens qu'il connaissait mais Kyana était heureuse de compter du nombre. 

- Bonjour Jolie Kyana ! J'ai attendu de voir si tu allais daigner venir me voir après deux longs mois de séparation mais tu as brisé mon cœur, tu n'es pas venue, dit Sirius sur un ton mélodramatique.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, mauvais acteur ! Allez, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Kyana en riant.

- Mais rien ! Je viens _réellement_ pour te dire bonjour ! dit très sérieusement Sirius. On est des copains, non ?

- Si ! Si, bien sur ! Mais je ne pensais pas que…

- Tu penses trop, c'est ça ton problème. Moi, je ne pense pas du tout et je suis très heureux quand même ! Allez, viens faire un câlin à tonton Sirius ! dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Du coin de l'œil, Kyana vit April changer de couleur. Elle avait un sérieux faible pour le jeune Black et Kyana était certaine que son amie aurait vendu son âme pour faire aussi un câlin à tonton Sirius. De son côté, Sirius semblait ne pas s'apercevoir de l'attention que lui portait April… ou il s'en moquait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il attendait Kyana. Elle se leva donc rapidement et prit son (maintenant-officiel) ami dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, petite fille, dit-il doucement.

Il la serra fort contre lui avant de relâcher son étreinte. Il appuya son épaule dans l'embrasure de la porte et croisa les chevilles.

- Au fait, bonjour à vous aussi, dit-il aux autres.

Ils lui rendirent tous son bonjour avec enthousiasme, sauf Thomas, qui semblait convaincu que Sirius finirait par immoler quelqu'un dans les huit secondes. Thomas n'avait pas Sirius en très haute estime. Il le trouvait un peu trop turbulent et pas assez studieux à son goût.

- Ah tiens, un jeu d'échecs ! Oui oui, Thomas, je sais ce qu'est un jeu d'échecs ! Hum… Qui est le meilleur ici ? demanda Sirius.

- Je crois bien que c'est moi, répondit Jasper.

- Maisjemedébrouilletrèsbienaussi ! On peut jouer ensemble… si tu veux, dit April avant de devenir rouge comme une tomate.

- Moi ? Je suis très mauvais aux échecs. Je suis un Kamikaze né ! Mais toi, Jasper, j'aurais besoin de ton assistance. Tous les Gryffondor ont essayé mais aucun n'a réussi…

- Ah ? Et que dois-je faire ?

- Vaincre Remus Lupin aux échecs ! répondit Sirius sur un ton mystérieux.

Jasper émit un sifflement qui indiquait qu'il ne se croyait pas à la hauteur.

- J'ai effectivement entendu dire qu'il était imbattable, dit Faith. 

- Mais Jasper est très bon aussi ! assura Briget

- Alors bats-toi jusqu'au sang, mon frère ! Tu dois le vaincre ! Je veux le voir perdre aux échecs avant de mourir… dit Sirius.

- Je croyais que c'était ton ami, dit sèchement Thomas.

- Bien sûr que c'est mon ami ! Je l'adore Remus. Mais il est trop parfait et ça m'agace, dit Sirius. Et puis, ce serait bien qu'il ait enfin un adversaire à sa mesure. Le seul qui veut encore jouer contre lui, c'est James et, entre nous, un enfant de cinq ans aveugle, sourd et muet arriverait à le battre.

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Kyana, qui se sentait plutôt stupide au milieu du compartiment, retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

- Je peux bien essayer… mais je ne promets rien, dit finalement Jasper.

Pendant un bon moment, Sirius resta planté là à discuter avec Kyana et ses amis. April gloussait à tout ce qu'il disait mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Seul Thomas ne disait rien et semblait fortement espérer que Black s'en aille. Il le fixait avec insistance, lui envoyant sans doute des ondes négatives pour activer son départ. Sirius lui lançait un regard désintéressé de temps à autre.

- Mais entre et assied toi, dit finalement April en poussant Edward contre le mur pour faire une place à Sirius à côté d'elle.

- Oh non, c'est très gentil mais je crois qu'on vient justement me chercher, dit Sirius en regardant dans le couloir. Je te manquais, Lily jolie ?

- Pas du tout, on m'a envoyé voir si tu ne t'étais pas perdu. Je crois que c'est pour m'éviter de voir des horreurs, dit Lily en apparaissant dans le cadre de la porte.

- Des horreurs ?

- Ouais… Quand je suis partie, James venait tout juste de dire à Cathy que les Falmouth Falcons avaient autant de chance de se classer dans les finales qu'un éléphant en avait de passer dans le trou d'une serrure sans procédé magique.

- Outch…

- Je crois que Remus doit être en train d'éviter un meurtre mais quand même… Et moi, je viens à la rescousse de Kyana pour ne pas que tu l'embêtes trop, dit Lily en regardant enfin dans le compartiment.

Kyana ne répondit pas tout de suite au sourire de Lily. Comment elle savait que c'est avec elle qu'il parlait ?

- Bonjour Kyana. Sirius à dit qu'il venait te voir il y a déjà 20 minutes et on s'est dit que tu devais en avoir marre alors je suis venu le reprendre, expliqua-t-elle malgré les protestations de Sirius.

- Non non, pas du tout, répondit stupidement Kyana, surprise.

Elle était convaincue que Sirius disait bonjour à toutes ses connaissances, pas qu'il s'était déplacé seulement pour la voir _elle_.

- Il a été très sage et on peut le garder, si tu veux, dit April presque férocement.

Kyana jugea que c'était absolument inutile d'être jalouse de Lily au sujet de Sirius. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour James Potter. Lily haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Son maître le réclame pour une partie de carte explosive, dit-elle en se tournant vers Sirius.

- Ah ! Ça, c'est une excellente idée ! Mais… C'est plus marrant en équipe, dit Sirius avec une moue boudeuse. On n'est pas un nombre pair.

- Vous êtes 6, non ? s'étonna Briget.

- Peter refuse de jouer depuis que sa tête a pris feu, dit Lily avec un demi-sourire.

- Poule mouillée ! L'avait qu'à pas s'endormir sur la table ! grogna Sirius.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander aimablement à Kyana si elle veut venir jouer avec nous, suggéra Lily en roulant les yeux.

- Kyana ? Tu plaisantes ? Elle ne vient jamais me voir, même dans la Grande Salle ! Tu n'espères tout de même pas qu'elle va accepter de s'enfermer dans un compartiment avec nous ? Je crois que vous lui faites peur… C'est vrai que les cheveux de James…

- Tu es vraiment stupide, Sirius Black, dit Lily en riant.

- Merci ! Et c'est une excellente idée… tu viens jouer aux cartes avec nous, Kyana ? demanda Sirius avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Et bien… je… 

Kyana ne savait pas trop si elle devait accepter ou non. Elle se sentait coupable d'abandonner ses amis. Elle les regarda un à un. Outre Thomas, aucun ne semblait contrarié par la demande. Quant à Jasper, elle le vit clairement murmurer : « sauve-toi, chanceuse ». Kyana réprima un sourire et se tourna vers Sirius.

- D'accord, je veux bien.

Sirius feignit la surprise et porta la main à son cœur.

- Mon Dieu, c'est un miracle !! ALLÉLUIA ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait un jour possible. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jam…

Lily le poussa dans le couloir et tendit la main à Kyana.

- T'occupes pas de lui, il va bien finir par arrêter de parler.

Kyana se leva en riant, dit au revoir à ses amis et suivit Lily dans le couloir. Sirius gambadait derrière en poursuivant sa tirade. 

- Tu es certaine qu'il va arrêter ?

- Oui oui… Si c'est trop long, tu lui donnes une tape sur la tête ou un bout de sucre et il arrête tout de suite, dit Lily en s'arrêtant devant un des derniers compartiments du train.

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta clouée sur place. Sirius n'eut même pas besoin de tape ou de sucre pour arrêter, il resta coi lui aussi. La scène était vraiment étrange à l'intérieur. Peter était recroquevillé au fond de la banquette, tremblant presque. Remus était assis sur le sol, échevelé, pleurant de rire, les lunettes de James à la main. Sur l'autre banquette, James était couché sur le dos, Cathy assise sur sa poitrine. Elle était en train de l'étrangler et de le secouer.

- Allez, retire tes paroles !

- Jamais !

- AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !!! Tu vas mourir Potter !

- Pas devant les visiteurs, dit difficilement James.

Cathy arrêta un instant de secouer James et se tourna vers la porte. Son visage colérique redevint angélique lorsqu'elle aperçut Kyana.

- Bonjour Kyana ! Entre, je t'en prie ! Je tue James et je te reviens ! dit-elle avant de recommencer à secouer le pauvre garçon. CRÊVE, POTTER, CRÊVE !

- Remus, je croyais qu'on t'avait engagé pour empêcher Cathy de nous assassiner ! dit calmement Sirius.

- Je sais bien… Mais elle m'a fait le sort de jambencoton alors je peux plus me lever, dit-il, toujours secoué de rire.

- Ça explique tout, dit Lily, songeuse.

Lily sortit sa baguette et libéra Remus de son mauvais sort. Il se leva lentement et se laissa tomber à côté de Peter. Sirius avança précautionneusement vers Cathy.

- Cathy chou, mon ange, laisse James vivre, s'il te plait, dit-il doucement.

- Nah ! Il a qu'à demander pardon !

- Allez, fais la bonne fille. Laisse le respirer, continua Sirius.

- Naon !

- Cathy ! Allez, donne à papa, donne. 

Cathy se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit un visage cocasse, à la fois colérique et boudeur. Elle se leva à regret et tira James assez fort pour qu'il bascule dans les bras de Sirius.

- Grmf… Bien parce que c'est mon nouveau capitaine de Quiddtich, grommela-t-elle.

- Gentille fille, dit Sirius en lui tapotant la tête. 

Elle le fusilla du regard tout en réprimant un éclat de rire. Sirius s'écrasa sur la banquette en serrant James dans ses bras.

- Ca va, mon petit pote chevelu ?

- J'ai vu le film de ma vie défiler devant mes yeux… dit James sur un ton misérable.

- Oh, mon pauvre Jamesie, dit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- C'est dingue le nombre de trucs stupides qu'on a fait, mon vieux ! continua James avec un large sourire.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Sauf Kyana qui était resté dans la porte, sous le choc. Elle savait qu'ils étaient un peu… fous, mais à ce point là. Et d'un autre coté, elle n'avait pas pensé que Remus serait là. C'était totalement idiot de sa part puisqu'il était toujours là mais tout de même, elle n'y avait pas pensé en acceptant de jouer aux cartes.

- Oh non ! Je savais bien que vous lui faisiez peur ! dit Sirius, qui remarqua le traumatisme de Kyana. Entre, je te promets qu'on sera sage.

Cathy ne laissa pas le temps à Kyana de répondre. Elle l'agrippa par le bras, la força à entrer dans le compartiment et referma la porte derrière elle. 

- On va faire équipe ensemble. Comme ça, je vais peut-être finir par gagner ! dit joyeusement Cathy.

- Tu pourrais lui demander son avis, dit Remus.

- Son avis ? Ah tiens… Je t'ai déjà demandé ton avis pour faire équipe avec toi ? Je pense pas, hein ? demanda Cathy, l'air coupable.

- Euh… Non, jamais, répondit timidement Kyana.

- Oh… Mais tu voulais, hein ? demanda Cathy avec de grands yeux d'enfant pleins d'espoir.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je te l'aurais dit sinon !

- Parfait ! On fait équipe ?

- Oui, répondit Kyana en riant.

- Tu vois, Lup, elle veut ! Nah !

Remus sourit, roula les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Alors, les cartes, dit-il en se levant pour fouiller dans sa malle.

Kyana serait bien restée là à le regarder chercher (ça donne un chouette look, quelqu'un qui cherche dans un porte bagage) mais Cathy lui fit un câlin de retrouvaille et James lui demanda comment avait été ses vacances. Elle n'eut donc pas cette chance. Elle fut immédiatement plongée dans l'atmosphère amicale et folle des Gryffondor. Une fois que Remus eut trouvé ses cartes, il annonça qu'il était sur le point de mourir de faim et partit à la rechercher du chariot restaurent.

- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas jouer, Peter ? demanda Kyana une fois installée.

- Certain ! Je tiens à mes cheveux, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Kyana regarda autour d'elle. Peter était tout près de la porte, attendant avidement le retour de Remus. Kyana était assise entre Sirius et Lily. James et Cathy étaient chacun assis devant son prétendant en titre, bien qu'il ne fallait absolument pas soulever la question. Seule la place devant Kyana était libre. Ce serait donc la place de… Oh… S'asseoir directement en face de lui et avoir l'air Zen serait chose ardue. Elle songea un instant à se trouver un prétexte pour filer à l'anglaise mais Remus revint à ce moment-là, les bras chargés de friandises. Il les laissa tomber sur la table. Kyana ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu autant de bonnes choses à manger, à part chez Honeydukes.

- Wouah ! Tu as réellement faim ! dit James avec de grands yeux.

- Je déteste manger tout seul, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

- Et puis, je lui avais demandé tout à l'heure de nous faire une réserve pour nous. Je lui ai donné une pile d'argent à cet effet, ajouta Sirius en prenant une chocogrenouille.

- Sirius Black qui paie ? Seigneur, faut écrire ça quelque part ! s'écria Cathy.

- Ahah, très drôle. J'ai prit l'argent dans la bourse de James, répliqua Sirius.

Tous les regards, plus ou moins horrifiés, se tournèrent vers Sirius qui s'apprêtait à décapiter sa grenouille en chocolat. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, sentant qu'on le fixait.

- Franchement ! Je plaisantais ! Vous me prenez pour un voleur ? s'indigna Sirius.

- Un voleur ? Non… Mais ce serait tout de même ton genre de faire payer James sans son consentement, dit Remus en se glissant à sa place.

- C'était _mon_ argent à moi ! nah ! Et puis, même si je l'avais pris dans la bourse de James, ce qui n'est pas le cas, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il ne s'en serait même pas aperçu ! Il doit avoir dans sa bourse l'équivalent de ce que gagne un professeur en une année de travail ! Alors avec ce qu'il a dans sa malle… 

- On n'exagère pas, je t'en prie, protesta James, les joues en feu.

- J'exagère à peine, et tu le sais, Potter. Et puis, te délester d'un peu d'argent est bon pour toi. Ta bourse est trop lourde et c'est mauvais pour les hanches, dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

- Ce que je disais, c'est en plein ton genre… conclut simplement Remus en prenant les cartes.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Sirius lança sa chocogrenouille à la tête de Remus. Ce dernier l'attrapa sans problème et, après un clin d'œil, l'engouffra en deux bouchées.

- Tu es un goinfre, mon bel ami, tu le sais ? dit Lily avec une moue dégoûtée.

Remus se mit à rire, la bouche trop pleine pour répliquer, et brassa les cartes. Kyana se demandait sincèrement ce qu'elle faisait là. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien ensemble qu'on ne pouvait que se sentir de trop, avec eux. Elle se contenta donc de jouer aux cartes en les écoutant parler. C'est fou ce qu'ils pouvaient dire comme bêtises en si peu de temps. Kyana en avait mal aux joues à force de rire. Ils passaient leur temps à se taquiner les uns les autres.

- Euh… Kyana… Si tu t'embêtes, tu peux retourner avec tes amis. On n'a pas verrouillé la porte, dit gentiment Sirius.

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle, se sentant rougir.

- Tu ne dis rien, tu ne manges rien, dit Cathy qui en semblait profondément désolée.

- Oh c'est que… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de persécuter les gens, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Commence avec Sirius. C'est le plus facile à bombarder, dit très sérieusement Remus.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Sirius s'étira pour donner un coup à Remus.

- J'espère que Sirius ne t'as pas attaqué dans une conversation trop intéressante, dit Lily qui étudiait son jeu. Il n'a jamais aucune considération pour personne.

- Intéressante ? C'était la meilleure depuis qu'on était monté dans le train. Le nouveau petit ami de Briget !

- Oh ! Et tu n'es pas restée pour entendre la suite ? demanda Cathy, surprise. Moi, je serais restée.

- Bah, je vais probablement réentendre cette histoire durant toute l'année. Je pouvais bien me permettre de la manquer une fois, répondit Kyana en riant.

- Je vois ! Et toi, tu avais déjà parlé du tien ? demanda Cathy en se penchant sur la table.

- Très subtil, dit Lily en riant.

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami, répondit Kyana.

Cathy fit une moue déçue.

- Même pas de mâle en perspective ? demanda-t-elle avec plein d'espoir.

- Pas… pas… pas exactement, répondit Kyana, maintenant franchement rouge.

- OH ! Voilà une réponse révélatrice ! Allez, on t'écoute, dit Cathy en jetant ses cartes de côté.

- Hey, loin de moi, s'il te plait ! protesta Peter en lui repoussant ses cartes.

Cathy lui jeta à peine un regard et se pencha encore plus sur la table.

- Cathy, laisse-la tranquille, dit James en riant.

- Si toi, tu laissais moins une jeune fille tranquille, j'aurais plus de potins croustillants à me mettre sous la dent. Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir soudainement jeté mes cartes de côté ! dit Cathy.

James, maintenant aussi rouge que Kyana, ne trouva rien à répondre. Mais Cathy avait raison, ils avaient tous abandonné leurs cartes. Tous sauf Remus, qui semblait être celui qui compatissait le plus sincèrement avec Kyana.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, Kyana ! supplia Cathy.

- Y'a pas grand chose à dire, murmura Kyana.

Elle aurait donné tout l'or de James Potter pour pouvoir disparaître à ce moment précis. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial à dire, mais le seul garçon qui suscitait de l'intérêt à ses yeux était tout de même assis juste en face d'elle.

- Tu ne ferais pas cette tête là si c'était vrai, ajouta Sirius, qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Vous n'êtes pas gentil, vous deux. Cessez de la harceler. Tu te plaignais qu'elle ne venait jamais te voir, tu crois que tu t'arranges pour qu'elle le fasse, Sirius ? dit Remus en rapatriant ses cartes. Vous voyez bien qu'elle est embarrassée.

Kyana eut un choc. Réellement. Premièrement, Remus venait de prendre sa défense, allait-elle réussir à dormir ? Deuxièmement, Cathy et Sirius enfoncèrent la tête dans les épaules, comme des enfants réprimandés par leur père. Pourtant, Kyana aurait juré que rien au monde ne pourrait calmer ces deux là lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient.

- Désolée de t'avoir embarrassé, murmura Cathy.

- Oh… Ce n'est pas… C'est que… balbutia Kyana.

C'était stupide de ne rien dire. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille immature à ne vouloir rien dire.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de t'expliquer, tu sais ? dit gentiment Lily.

- Je sais bien… C'est juste que…

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Est-ce que je vais finir par arriver à terminer une phrase ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Prend ton temps, on n'est pas encore arrivé, dit Peter.

- Je vais essayer. Donnez-moi dix minutes et un dictionnaire des synonymes et je vais arriver à faire une phrase sujet, verbe, complément, dit-elle avec un demi sourire.

Remus éclata de rire.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié le mien, dit-il.

- Alerte, humour intellectuel, surchauffe du cerveau dans huit secondes, dit Sirius.

- Pendant que Kyana cherche ses mots, Remus, tu pourrais nous expliquer ? demanda James.

Remus roula les yeux et soupira, malgré son sourire.

- Bon, je fais un autre essai, dit Kyana en riant.

- Ne la déconcentrez pas, surtout ! dit Sirius.

Ils se turent tous et la regardèrent avec attention, une mimique amusée et amusante sur le visage.

- Vous allez me faire rire avec cette tête-là et je n'y arriverais jamais ! protesta Kyana.

D'un seul mouvement, ils regardèrent tous dans un endroit différent, l'air de rien.

- Vous êtes vraiment bêtes, vous savez ? dit elle.

- Oui ! répondirent-ils en même temps.

Kyana eut un petit rire.

- Bon, ce que j'essaie de dire sans avoir l'air stupide, c'est qu'il n'y a effectivement rien à dire. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire de quelqu'un qui, entre autres, n'a même jamais dit votre nom ?

- Mais il y a plein de choses à dire voyons ! protesta Cathy.

- Ah ?

- Par exemple : il est mignon ? demanda-t-elle.

Kyana éclata de rire.

- Oui !

- Gentil ? demanda Lily.

- Oui !

- Gentleman ? enchaîna James

- Je crois bien que oui !

- Drôle ? continua Sirius.

- Oui !

- Il est réel ? demanda Remus.

- Oui… euh ? Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh, c'est simplement que je ne pensais pas qu'un _garçon_ pouvait avoir toutes ces qualités ! répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Évidemment, Sirius protesta mais personne ne prit réellement la peine de l'écouter.

- Et toi, tu as déjà dit son nom ? demanda Peter.

- Euh… C'est une excellente question, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas.

- Tu lui as déjà parlé ? demanda James.

- Oui oui ! 

Comment, diable, arrivait-elle à parler de lui devant lui, tout bonnement comme ça ?! Mais le terrain pourrait devenir glissant.

- Étrange… mignon, mais étrange. Il a une petite amie ? continua Lily.

- Pas que je sache.

- C'est déjà ça ! dit Cathy.

- C'est certain que ça aide. Que comptes-tu faire, petite fille ? demanda Sirius.

- Faire ? Et bien, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire les premiers pas ? S'il était intéressé, il les aurait fait lui-même, non ? répondit-elle.

- Ça, ça ne veut rien dire, regarde James ! dit très sérieusement Remus.

- Z'allez me laisser tranquille, oui ? protesta James.

- N'empêche qu'il n'a pas tort, poursuivit Sirius.

- Pffffffff, regardez qui parle ! grogna James.

Sous le rire des autres, James et Sirius se lancèrent dans une guerre d'insultes, à savoir qui était le plus peureux des deux. Kyana en était fort heureuse. La conversation avait changé de cible avant qu'elle ne s'avance trop dangereusement. Elle devrait remercier Remus pour ça un jour. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il la regarda aussi, pas dans les yeux, évidemment, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait prévu son coup ! En moins de cinq minutes, il était venu deux fois à sa rescousse. Son sommeil devenait de plus en plus en péril. Remus poussa vers elle une pile de friandises. Avec un charmant sourire, il leva la voix pour enterrer les deux autres imbéciles.

- Finalement, tu as faim, Kyana ?


	3. Songe d'une nuit d'automne

**Songe d'une nuit d'automne**

- _Kyana !_

_Il ne cessait de répéter son nom. Son nom qu'il disait si bien et qui était si beau lorsqu'elle l'entendait de sa bouche. Mais elle ne pouvait le voir, il l'appelait au loin, ses cris résonant sur les murs de pierre. Elle avait déjà parcouru la moitié du château, suivant ses appels incessants et ensorcelants. Elle était à bout de souffle mais elle marchait de plus en plus vite. Elle avait froid et il faisait noir. La lumière semblait s'éteindre derrière lui, laissant la jeune fille dans l'obscurité. Elle avait peur. Elle voulait le rejoindre. Il pourrait peut-être la défendre contre les ombres invisibles et menaçantes qui sifflaient à ses oreilles « tu ne l'auras jamais… tu ne l'attraperas jamais… »_

- _Kyana !_

_Il était tout près, elle l'entendait maintenant plus nettement que jamais. Juste sur sa droite, derrière une immense porte de chêne. Elle l'ouvrit promptement. La soudaine lumière vive et intense lui brûla les rétines. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de tenter à nouveau un regard. Peu à peu, ses pupilles s'adaptèrent à la lumière. La lumière qui lui avait paru agressive devint alors chaleureuse et accueillante. Elle se trouvait à l'entrée d'une vaste pièce, éclairée par de multiples chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs, comme dans la Grande Salle. Au fond de la pièce trônait un grand fauteuil, qui faisait face à un foyer qui crépitait joyeusement. Mais il faisait toujours froid…_

- _Kyana !_

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle remarqua alors que la salle était bondée de jeunes gens… de jeunes filles, pour être exact. Elles étaient toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, arborant fièrement les couleurs de Gryffondor, et elles regardaient Kyana avec un air méprisant._

- _Kyana !_

_La petite Serdaigle se redressa de toute sa taille, reprenant confiance puisque c'était elle qu'il appelait. Il répéta son nom inlassablement._

- _Je suis là ! dit-elle en retour, dans un murmure._

- _Kyana !_

_Elle poussa un grognement et s'avança dans la pièce, suivant ses appels. Les jeunes filles lui barraient le chemin et l'empêchaient d'avancer._

- _Laissez-moi passer ! Mais laissez-moi ! supplia-t-elle, d'une voix trop douce._

_Elle en bouscula plusieurs en continuant de protester, écoutant encore et toujours ses appels._

- _Laissez-moi ! dit-elle un peu plus fort, en donnant un grand coup pour passer._

_Elle trébucha mais fut rattrapée par deux magnifiques Gryffondor. Elles la retenaient, riant à gorge déployée, lui refusant l'accès au cercle de chaleur qui émanait autour de lui. Elle sentait une tiédeur parfaite sur son visage, tandis qu'elle s'étirait pour franchir les derniers pas pour atteindre le fauteuil, maintenant si près._

- _Kyana !_

- _Je suis là ! répondit-elle._

_Mais sa voix n'était pas assez forte et elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre._

- _Kyana !_

- _Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait !_

- _Kyana…_

- _Je suis là ! dit-elle enfin d'une voix audible._

_Lentement, elle vit son bras s'appuyer sur le bras du fauteuil et il s'étira pour se tourner vers elle._

- _Kyana…_

_Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, aussi chaud que le feu devant lequel il se tenait._

- _LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! cria-t-elle d'une voix forte et claire._

_Les jeunes filles relâchèrent aussitôt leur prise et elles disparurent toutes. Kyana fut propulsée par son élan juste derrière son fauteuil. Elle réussit à ne pas tomber et retrouva son équilibre comme il l'apercevait enfin. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et il leva doucement son regard vers le sien._

- _Kyana…_

_Ses iris dorés brillaient à la lueur du feu. Et bientôt, elle allait le regarder pour la première fois…_

- Kyana !

Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit. Faith, Briget, April et Julia, leur autre camarade de dortoir, l'entouraient, éclairées par la faible lueur d'une chandelle que tenait April.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Kyana d'une voix irritée.

- Et bien, on est venu voir ce qui se passait. Tu te tortilles et tu parles dans ton sommeil. C'est bien la première fois ! expliqua Briget avec un sourire indulgent.

Kyana cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- Qui devait te laisser passer et pour aller où ? demanda Faith.

La douce Faith voulait toujours tout savoir. Kyana se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux. Elle n'allait tout de même pas leur avouer qu'elle était devenue complètement cinglée !

- Euh… je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, mentit-elle.

- Ouais, c'est ça, on va te croire ! dit Briget en riant.

- Et bien, tu nous raconteras ça demain au petit déjeuner. Il est tard et on a cours demain, dit April d'un ton sans réplique avant que quiconque n'ait eut le temps de protester.

Faith et Briget échangèrent un regard en coin et Julia roula les yeux. Il était inutile de discuter avec April lorsqu'elle décidait qu'elle prenait les choses en mains. Pour une fois, Kyana en fut très heureuse. Elle allait avoir le temps de se concocter, pour le lendemain matin, un mensonge digne de ceux de Sirius… enfin, presque.

Les filles regagnèrent leur lit, non sans avoir fait promettre à Kyana qu'elle leur raconterait son rêve le lendemain, et la chandelle s'éteignit aussitôt.

- Éteignoir… murmura la voix de Julia, dans le lit voisin.

Briget et Kyana, qui avait été les seules à l'entendre, éclatèrent de rire. April poussa un grognement et le silence retomba aussitôt. Mlle Brookes était bien capable d'aller chercher le préfet pour protéger ses précieuses heures de sommeil. Kyana se demandait parfois pourquoi ils étaient amis avec elle. Mais sous ses airs autoritaires et disciplinés se cachait une aimable jeune fille peu sûre d'elle-même et, lorsque les devoirs étaient terminés, elle se montrait.

Évidemment, Kyana n'arriva pas à se rendormir. Elle était à Poudlard depuis déjà deux jours et elle ne pouvait cesser de l'entendre dire et redire son nom. Comment elle avait réussi à ne pas perdre connaissance, elle ne le savait toujours pas. Ni comment elle avait réussi à ne pas avoir l'air d'une attardée mentale.  Heureusement pour elle, son esprit logique lui avait permit de réagir en moins de cinq secondes. Certes, il l'avait regardée drôlement dans l'intervalle mais son charmant sourire était revenu lorsqu'elle lui avait souri en retour en hochant la tête. James et Sirius avaient fini par cesser de se battre et ils avaient repris la partie de cartes. Mais Kyana n'avait pas été très attentive. En partie parce qu'elle était toujours en état de choc et en partie parce qu'elle espérait quelque chose qui aurait vaguement pu ressembler à « c'est à toi de jouer, Kyana », venant d'en face d'elle. Mais cela n'arriva pas. C'était Sirius qui s'occupait d'elle. Lui donnait des légers coups subtils et l'incitait à manger trois fois plus que d'habitude. Elle était touchée par tant de sollicitude de sa part. Il craignait probablement qu'elle soit encore embarrassée ou timide. C'était vraiment très gentil. Peut-être même trop. Sa partenaire de jeu lui lançait, de temps à autre, un regard froid et menaçant. Kyana était convaincue que la seule chose qui la gardait en vie était ses confessions. Sirius disait régulièrement son nom et se faisait un devoir de regarder les gens dans les yeux lorsqu'il leur adressait la parole. Ce n'était donc pas de lui qu'elle parlait. Par contre, l'épée de Damoclès vibrait toujours au-dessus de sa tête… Ou plutôt la batte de Quidditch de Cathy.

Peu avant la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Kyana était retournée dans son compartiment pour se changer. Depuis qu'elle les avait quittés, ce jour-là, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de leur parler. Elle les voyait souvent de loin et les avait croisés à quelques reprises. Ils la saluaient tous amicalement. Remus n'avait jamais redit son nom.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la fascinait autant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était obsédée par la façon dont il avait dit trois petites syllabes ? Pourquoi… Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle préférait ne pas le savoir. Elle ne voulait plus y réfléchir, redoutant la réponse. C'était inutile. Parmi une multitude de choix, Kyana Wald… évidemment…

Sa dernière pensée, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil plus tranquille, fut une demande déjà futile : « s'il vous plait… faites que je ne sois pas amoureuse de lui… »

La première chose qui lui fut demandée à la table des Serdaigle, le lendemain matin, fut de raconter son rêve. Heureusement, Kyana avait réussi à concocter une histoire abracadabrante au sujet de nains difformes qui essayaient de l'empêcher d'aller voir sa mère malade.  April, Thomas et Edward n'y avaient vu que du feu mais Briget et Faith ne semblaient pas convaincu. Quant à Jasper, la lueur dans ses yeux ne mentait pas, il ne l'avait pas cru un centième de seconde. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était révélée loin d'être à la hauteur de Sirius Black en matière d'histoire montée de toute pièce. Mais personne n'avait posé de question et Kyana leur en fut reconnaissante… Sans pourtant croire que le sujet était clos.

Puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'école un samedi, il avait eut une journée de congé avant de commencer les cours, ce dont les élèves furent heureux, ayant le temps de s'installer. L'année avait commencé en force avec le cours de Sortilège. Les élèves n'ayant pas le droit de se servir de la magie durant leurs vacances, la leçon fut plus lente à démarrer. En chemin pour le cours suivant, le cours de potion, Kyana croisa Sirius et ses amis qui revenaient des donjons.

- Il se croit toujours en vacances, lui lança simplement Sirius au passage.

Kyana ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le professeur Daniel. Il avait l'air complètement saoul. Il accueillit ses étudiants avec un large sourire, chancelant sur ses jambes fragiles. Les Serdaigle s'attendaient donc à avoir un cours sans queue ni tête mais Jacques Daniel était plus coriace qu'il en avait l'air. Ils se replongèrent aussitôt dans l'atmosphère des potions avec le léger retour sur les années précédentes que Daniel eut l'amabilité de présenter.

Le cours suivant en était un que Kyana attendait avec impatience. Non pas que l'étude des moldus fut sa matière favorite mais dans la même classe, se trouvaient Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin. Elle se dépêcha donc de se rendre au local du professeur Adams. Elle fut une des dernières à arriver puisqu'elle venait du fin fond du château. Les trois garçons étaient évidemment assis au fond, Black et Lupin encadrant Potter. Ils lui envoyèrent la main lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle. Kyana leur sourit mais dut se résigner à s'asseoir plus en avant puisque les places du fond étaient toujours celles qui disparaissaient en premier. Elle prit donc place à l'avant en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçu. Durant tout le cours, elle les entendait murmurer et ricaner. M. Adams avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de les prendre en défauts. Ils arrivaient à suivre tous leurs professeurs et avoir d'excellentes notes malgré toute leur inattention. Lorsque Kyana sortit enfin de la classe, après avoir ramassé tous ses parchemins en désordre, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur de la classe, riant d'un truc quelconque.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! dit Sirius en la voyant arriver.

- Oh… je m'éparpille toujours trop, répondit Kyana.

- Tu n'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un pour copier ses notes en cas de besoin ! C'est le truc. N'est-ce pas Remus ? dit Sirius avec un large sourire.

Lupin roula les yeux et, une fois que Kyana fut parvenue à leur hauteur, se mit en route pour la Grande Salle. Visiblement, ils l'avaient attendue.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris ce cours, Sirius. Tout ce qui semble t'intéresser, ce sont les véhicules. Il n'a jamais vu de moto de sa vie mais il sait exactement comment en démonter et remonter une, expliqua James à Kyana.

- Hey ! J'aime l'étude des moldus. C'est très intéressant. Mais tu peux bien parler, Jamesie boy, pourquoi tu l'as prise toi, mmmmmm ? répliqua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

James semblait avoir une réponse toute prête à offrir mais Kyana le devança.

- Un homme averti en vaut deux. Il doit être prêt pour sa future belle-famille, dit-elle, très sérieusement.

Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire tandis que James tournait vers Kyana un regard dur qui camouflait relativement mal un grand amusement.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas l'habitude de persécuter les gens, dit James d'un ton froid.

- Il y a une première fois à tout, répondit timidement Kyana en haussant les épaules, les joues roses.

James se mit à rire à son tour.

- Je suis heureux de voir que je ne suis pas la cible la plus facile, après tout, dit Sirius avec un fier sourire.

- Oh, c'est simplement que James m'a ouvert sa porte la plus vulnérable, Sirius. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, répliqua Kyana.

- Par chance, je ne suis pas susceptible… soupira Sirius

James et Remus lui lancèrent un lourd regard, sourcil haussé.

- … avec mes amis, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Remercions le Seigneur, dit solennellement Remus.

Ils eurent un petit rire et un silence passa.

- Mais toi, Remus…

Remus. Oui, c'était la première fois qu'elle disait son nom. Enfin, son prénom. Il était difficile de ne pas le nommer puisqu'une bonne majorité des filles, toutes maisons confondues, parlaient de lui et des autres. Elle venait donc de franchir une étape importante. Remus… très joli prénom.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Hein ? Oh ! euh… 

L'art d'avoir l'air stupide ou comment se ridiculiser devant le type de vos rêves, par Kyana Wald. Une autre étape de franchie : avoir l'air d'une attardée mentale.

- …pardon. Je voulais simplement savoir… Sirius, la mécanique. James, sa belle-famille. Mais toi, pourquoi l'étude des Moldus ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que c'est principalement parce que je voulais savoir comment ils font pour se débrouiller sans la magie. Je dois dire qu'ils sont ingénieux. Compliqués mais ingénieux, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et toi ?

- La même chose ! Et parce que j'aime tout savoir.

- Et c'est pourquoi elle a quatre options. _Quatre_ ! Moi, j'en ai trois et je me trouve surchargé.

- Surchargé ? Il n'y a aucun devoirs et travaux pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques et tu inventes n'importe quoi pour ceux de divination ! Il n'y a que pour l'étude des Moldus que tu travailles, et encore, tu copies sur Remus ! s'écria James.

- Peut-être bien, mais je ne suis pas le seul, Jamesie !

- Certes, mais moi, je n'ai jamais prétendu être surchargé et je ne copie pas sur Remus.

- Il marque un point, intervint Remus.

- Grmf… Tu prends toujours pour lui. Pas juste, grommela Sirius en mettant le pied dans la Grande Salle.

Même si elle était en train de rire, Kyana ne manqua pas de noter les regards noirs et/ou surpris du fan club, plutôt nombreux, des trois garçons. Leurs tables étant côte à côte, ils prirent ensemble cette direction. Les fanatiques qui avaient espéré que Kyana n'avait fait que se joindre au groupe, l'air de rien, furent déçues de voir que James et Sirius disaient au revoir à la jeune fille avant de passer au fond pour aller rejoindre leur place. Remus et Kyana devaient passer entre les deux tables pour se rendre à leur place. Le jeune garçon recula d'un pas et s'inclina légèrement en tendant le bras.

- Les dames d'abord…

- Oh, galant !

- Ouaip ! Avec le temps, James a fini par déteindre sur moi.

Kyana eut un petit rire et s'engagea entre les tables, Remus sur les talons. Elle rejoignit Jasper, qui la regardait avec amusement, et prit place devant lui.

- Au revoir, Kyana. Bon appétit, dit Remus en s'éloignant.

- Merci, toi aussi ! lui répondit-elle vivement avant de se tourner vers son ami.

Il la fixait avec des yeux pétillants. April s'était enfoncée sur sa chaise et Thomas semblait au comble de l'outrage.

- Tu te fais des amis mais aussi des ennemis, ma chère amie, dit Edward. Et je ne parle pas de Thomas qui va maintenant avoir honte d'être vu en ta compagnie, lança-t-il en jeta un regard de côté au principal concerné.

- Mais enfin… Je ne fais rien de mal ! dit Kyana avec une toute petite voix.

- Ca, je sais bien. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que toutes jeunes filles ici présente, sauf peut-être les septième année et une partie des sixième, ont souhaité, un jour ou l'autre, d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, presque pleine, avec un de ces trois Gryffondor. Et tu viens tout juste de le faire, et avec les trois.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de si génial, gronda Thomas.

- Moi non plus, approuva April en levant le menton haut dans les airs.

Edward, qui aimait bien les jeunes Gryffondor, se lança à leur défense avec l'aide de Briget et d'Faith. Kyana jugea préférable de ne pas s'en mêler et regarda Jasper. Il la fixait toujours de ses yeux lumineux.

- Moi je sais, dit-il tout bas.

- Tu… tu sais quoi ? 

Elle avait essayé d'avoir l'air détaché mais, à la réaction de Jasper, elle n'avait pas réussi.

- Je sais tout. Mais on n'en parlera pas maintenant. Je dois cependant ajouter ceci. Il n'y a pas que les filles qui ont fait des gros yeux à votre entrée. Les garçons aussi. Je l'ai vu moi. Thomas le premier et ce n'est pas à cause de Sirius. Tu es une populaire Serdaigle, jolie Kyana. Tu as le choix et il est fait. Je ne sais pas s'il est sage mais l'amour ne l'est pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte le battre aux échecs.

Kyana ne trouva rien à répondre. Comment, diable, avait-il pu découvrir ça ! Jamais elle n'en avait parlé et elle était certaine de n'avoir absolument rien fait qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voix. Jasper était un garçon spécial. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit à manger. Kyana, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention avec son air ahuri, fit de même, laissant les cinq autres se chamailler sur l'intelligence et la pertinence de trois Gryffondor qui s'en moquaient bien.

Le cours d'Histoire de la magie avait été mortellement ennuyeux, comme à l'habitude. Kyana avait toujours adoré l'histoire mais enseignées par le professeur Binns les leçons étaient devenues pénibles. Ce fut donc avec un soulagement relatif que les élèves de Serdaigle s'étaient finalement levés pour aller à leur prochain cours. 

- Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas droit au discours de bienvenu sur les loups-garous, soupira Jasper.

- Ce ne sont que des mises en garde, dit Faith avec les yeux brillants.

- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu trouves Spite mignon et qu'il est gentil avec toi, grogna Edward.

- Même pas vrai, protesta faiblement Faith, les joues rouges.

Ils se mirent à rire. Ils prirent à gauche pour se rendre à leur local, croisant bon nombre d'étudiants.

- Oh ! dit April avant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Au travers de la foule qui avançaient de l'autre sens, on pouvait apercevoir Sirius Black qui avançait en riant. Kyana se tourna vers Jasper, qui roula les yeux.

- L'espoir fait avancer le monde, murmura-t-il.

Kyana eut un petit rire avant de se faire attraper vivement par les épaules. Surprise, elle regarda qui l'avait agressée. Son nez à deux millimètres du sien, se tenait Sirius, l'air paniqué.

- Fais attention aux vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiires ! dit-il d'une voix de psychopathe. Ils vont venir te mordre pendant ton sommeil ! Achètes-toi un collier à l'ail et prends ton bain dans l'eau bénite ! Au secours ! Au secours ! Ils sont partout !

Il relâcha Kyana aussi vivement qu'il l'avait attrapée et se mit à courir comme s'il avait tous les démons de l'enfer à ses trousses. Kyana resta figée un moment, voyant James et les autres arriver en riant.

- Je serais prêt à parier que vous arrivez tout juste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dit Jasper avec un large sourire.

- Wouah ! Comment t'as fait pour deviner ça ? demanda Cathy, l'air surprise.

- Gracieuseté des cours de Divination, ma chère, répliqua Jasper.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Thomas, comme à l'habitude.

- Donc, on va avoir droit aux vampires ? C'est exactement là qu'on s'en va, dit Briget avec une moue de dépit. 

- Oh non… Il fait un résumé de toutes les bestioles dangereuses ! Il fait une sorte de buffet ! Super génial ! uh-uh ! dit James en hochant la tête avec vigueur. 

- La viande est saignante, par contre, ajouta Cathy avec un clin d'œil.

- Ca promet… Et vous allez où, vous ? demanda Edward.

- Dormir ! répondit Remus sans hésitation.

- Histoire… on en revient. Mais de quoi ça parle, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vais relire mes notes, dit Faith en haussant les épaules. Bon ! Faudrait y aller, sinon, on va devoir s'asseoir à l'arrière.

- Parce que tu veux t'asseoir juste en face de Spite ? s'étonna Cathy.

- Faith en pince pour lui, dit Kyana sur un ton de confidence.

La pauvre Faith rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Et bien… tous les goûts sont dans la nature…

- **…aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh…**

Un silence s'installa durant lequel chacun médita sur le passage de Sirius dans le croisement des couloirs.

- C'est une façon comme une autre de montrer qu'il s'est trompé de côté, dit Remus, l'air songeur.

- Tant qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de vampires, dit Peter.

- Et bien, bonne chance avec Spite ! On doit aller attraper le dément avant qu'il ne se fasse mal quelque part. A bientôt ! dit James avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Sirius.

Les autres le suivirent aussi rapidement et disparurent. 

- Vraiment timbré… grommela Thomas en reprenant sa marche.

Les Gryffondor n'avaient pas menti. Spite était dans une forme prodigieuse et il se fit un malin plaisir de passer en revue toutes les créatures dangereuses, en passant des vampires aux épouvantards, insistant sur les loups-garous au passage. Spite était gentil avec les Serdaigle et Kyana ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Gryffondor s'en plaignaient autant. Mais ils avaient raison sur son coté sadique. Même Faith, qui avait l'habitude de le dévorer des yeux, avait fini par se recroqueviller sur sa chaise. Ils étaient donc plus ou moins traumatisés lorsque la fin du cours sonna. 

Le lendemain matin se passa un peu plus calmement. Bref, elle ne vit pas Sirius avant l'heure du dîner. Au premier cours, Cathy et Lily l'avaient saluée lorsqu'elle était entré dans le local d'Arithmancie mais Kyana n'eut pas la chance de s'asseoir près d'elles. Elle fila ensuite à son cours de Défense qui se révéla être la suite, encore plus sanglante,  de la veille. Puis, tandis que ses amis allaient au cours de Divination (la seule option que la jeune fille n'avait pas choisie), Kyana fit une partie de ses devoirs et se prépara pour l'après-midi. La classe du professeur McGonagall était une des préférées de Kyana. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, c'était une classe double avec les Gryffondor.

Kyana avait rejoint ses amis à la Grande Salle et, après un excellent repas, ils se levèrent pour aller à leur cours de Métamorphose. Ils étaient à peine sortis de la Grande Salle lorsque la petite bande de Gryffondor se pointa à côté d'eux.

- Hello, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Encore là, toi ? grogna Thomas.

- Ouaip ! J'ai décidé de mettre de la pression sur Kyana pour qu'elle m'accepte. Je suis une sorte de témoin de Jéhovah des amis. Je force toujours l'entrée. N'est-ce pas, mon petit pote ?

- En effet… gémit Remus. Mais si ça t'embête, Kyana, on peut l'attacher.

- Mais non, je crois bien que je vais arriver à vivre avec sa vente à pression.

- Yé !

- Mais ce n'est pas dit que je suis acheteuse…

- Zut…

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

- Oh, Remus, pendant que j'y pense… Je dois te mettre au défi ! dit Jasper avec un sourire en coin.

- Un défi ? Je ne suis pas très doué à l'escrime, répondit Remus.

- Mais il semblerait que tu le sois aux échecs !

- Ah ça, oui, je m'en sors bien.

- Il s'en sort bien… Le bel euphémisme ! C'est le meilleur ! protesta Cathy.

- Euh… on verra, dit timidement Remus en rougissant.

- Il va falloir fixer une date et une heure pour le duel. Ca va nous donner le temps de préparer nos banderoles ! dit Sirius.

- Yish… soupira Remus.

Ils rirent à nouveau et entrèrent dans le local de McGonagall. Kyana prit place, avec Jasper et April, juste devant Sirius. Elle avait toujours aimé écouter les bêtises qu'ils disaient durant les cours. Elle avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus en rire ouvertement. Depuis la première année, pour être exact, après sa première et dernière détention. Mais aujourd'hui semblait faire exception aux autres jours. James et Sirius, les deux meilleurs ET turbulents élèves de la classe, étaient étonnement attentifs au cours. Les animagi devaient les intéresser au plus haut point. Même McGonagall semblait s'ennuyer. Elle les réprimandait continuellement et paraissait toujours exaspérée de leur présence mais tout le monde savait qu'au fond, ils étaient ses étudiants préférés. Ce fut peut-être pour qu'ils mettent un peu de vie dans la classe qu'elle changea de sujet à la deuxième heure, choisissant une partie de la matière que James et Sirius maîtrisaient depuis longtemps déjà. Derrière Kyana, tout dégénéra à partir de ce moment. Ils passaient leur temps à rire et à parler, perdant moult points au passage. Puis le cours se termina et Kyana les quitta à nouveau pour aller manger. Elle ne les revit pas de la soirée. Mais le lendemain était le cours de botanique. L'autre cours qu'avaient en commun les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle. Kyana s'endormit avec un sourire. Remus avait encore dit son nom, aujourd'hui. 

La jeune professeur Chourave avait décidé que ses élèves allaient travailler en équipe de quatre pour la première leçon de l'année. Cathy avait apostrophé Kyana qui avait entraîné Jasper avec elle. C'était la première fois que Jasper discutait vraiment avec des élèves de Gryffondor et il ne semblait pas regretter l'expérience, fut-ce l'avoir fait avant. Cathy et Lily l'accueillir sans conditions et supportèrent son côté « Serdaigle-trop-travaillant » sans trop bougonner. Kyana s'amusait beaucoup. La leçon était très intéressante, la température était agréable, la compagnie excellente et ils ne devaient pas trop se salir les mains. Pourtant, Kyana regardait sans cesse sa montre. Elle mourrait d'envie d'être dans son prochain cours. L'étude des Runes. C'était sa matière favorite après l'Arithmancie. Elle aimait apprendre à lire ces signes étranges. Certains ressemblaient à de l'elfique, comme dans le livre Moldu qu'elle aimait tant lire et relire.

Accessoirement, le cours d'Étude des Runes était l'option qui avait été la moins populaire. Ils n'étaient qu'un petit groupe, principalement des Poufsouffle, cinq pour être exact. Deux Serpentard, trois autres Serdaigle, à qui Kyana ne parlait pas beaucoup, et un Gryffondor. Un seul Gryffondor. Et c'était le plus beau. À ce moment même, il était penché sur un immense pot rempli de terre, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba dans l'œil et il la releva du revers de la main, laissant de la terre fraîche sur son front. Kyana eut soudain l'envie folle d'aller la lui enlever.

- Kyana, murmura la voix de Jasper à son oreille.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Il lui fit la tête qui venait habituellement avec les phrases « on se calme » et « un peu de subtilité ». Kyana se sentit rougir et jeta un œil à leurs coéquipières qui, heureusement, étaient occupées à se lancer de la terre.

- Trente minutes et tu vas l'avoir tout à toi, ajouta Jasper à voix basse.

Kyana lui fila un coup sur l'épaule en réprimant difficilement un sourire. Couvertes de terre, Cathy et Lily se remirent au travail en riant. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Puis le professeur Chourave leur dit que le cours était terminé. Les sorts d'époussetage fusèrent de partout, surtout chez les Gryffondor, et les étudiants prirent leurs sacs et leurs livres.

- Ah ! Une heure de libre avant le repas ! Je crois que je vais aller dormir, dit Peter en se frottant les mains à la sortie de la serre.

- Paresseux ! gronda Sirius.

- Nous aussi on a une heure de libre, dit April en se rapprochant de Sirius.

- Oh… Mes sincères félicitations, répondit Black le plus sérieusement du monde.

Kyana eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire, surtout après que Cathy se soit brutalement interposée entre April et Sirius. Contre toute attente, Sirius passa son bras autour de la taille de Cathy, l'air de rien. À voir la tête de ses amis, en particulier la jeune White, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un geste pareil. Les joues de Cathy prirent aussitôt une teinte rose malgré le fait que son visage ne démontrait aucune émotion.

- Vous venez, on a des travaux à faire, dit sèchement April en accélérant le pas.

- Pauvre enfant, tant de fierté dans une si petite personne, dit Jasper dans un soupir. Au revoir, les enfants ! Je vais aller faire enrager April, ça l'aide à se défouler !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il fila à la suite de son amie, les autres Serdaigle sur ses talons.

- Populaire, Sirius, dit James sur un ton narquois.

- Nul n'est prophète en son pays, dit Sirius en relâchant Cathy.

Il faisait probablement référence au fait que la jeune fille s'était laissé faire mais qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa tentative d'approche.

- Bon, si on ne veut pas être en retard, on va devoir aller plus vite ! A plus tard ! dit Remus en accélérant le pas.

- Bon cours, bande de chanceux ! cria Sirius.

- On pensera à vous ! ajouta James.

Kyana avait évidemment suivi Remus. Elle savait qu'il pouvait marcher beaucoup plus vite mais il avait adopté une cadence qu'elle pouvait suivre facilement. La pauvre jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui. Malheureusement pour elle, Remus n'était pas réputé pour être du genre bavard. Il marchait silencieusement à côté d'elle, calme et paisible, comme toujours. Kyana se sentait stupide. Elle devait dire quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ! Il allait croire… allait croire… allait croire quelque chose de pas bien !

- Je… Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva d'intelligent à dire.

- Oh… d'accord. Mais dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard. À plus tard, dit-il en poursuivant son chemin après un sourire.

Kyana fila vers les toilettes pour cacher sa honte. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi stupide ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait été aussi lâche ?

- Bravo, Kyana. Maintenant, il va croire que tu ne voulais pas te retrouver seule avec lui et tu as manqué la chance de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bravo, Kyana, bravo, dit-elle à son reflet, une fois dans la salle de bain.

Elle se lava les mains et s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant de reprendre son sac et de gagner son local de classe.


	4. Un bien pour un mal ou un mal pour un bi...

A/N On nous a reproché de ne jamais parler de nos reviewers dans nos chapitres. Nous devons admettre que c'est l'entière vérité, nous n'en parlons jamais. Il y a plusieurs raisons à ça. 

Premièrement, on ne sait jamais quoi écrire dans les cartes d'anniversaires à des gens qu'on connaît, alors imaginez ce que ça donne quand on veut dire un petit truc à des gens qu'on connaît pas du tout. 

Deuxièmement, on est toujours trop pressés de mettre nos chapitres en ligne et on pense jamais de faire ça jusqu'au jour où on croise une fic dans laquelle l'auteur l'a fait.

Troisièmement et **le plus important** : Au risque de vexer, blesser, frustrer plusieurs personnes, la raison majeur pour laquelle on ne dit rien aux reviewers est une réaction inverse à ce que d'autres peuvent faire. Nous trouvons absolument ridicules et puérils les auteurs qui demandent un nombre de reviews pour continuer leurs histoires. Nous croyons qu'écrire est un plaisir personnel d'abord et avant tout. Que les gens aiment ça ou non est accessoire. Nous ne nions pas adorer avoir des reviews et que ce soit définitivement la chose la plus encourageante du monde à recevoir, mais il n'en reste néanmoins qu'à la base, aucun auteur ne devrait écrire pour la popularité. À notre avis, c'est totalement incompréhensible et c'est obliger les lecteurs à quelque chose. Personne n'a l'obligation de lire et reviewer ou non est le choix de chacun et non un devoir. Ce n'est écrit nul part dans la charte des droits et Libertés. On a vérifié. ;Þ

Voilà donc pourquoi nous ne parlons jamais de nos reviewers, nous ne voulons pas avoir l'air de mendier ou de qui que ce soit.

Mais il va sans dire que nous ADORONS avoir des reviews ! Nous sommes toujours fous de joie à chaque fois qu'une personne prend la peine de nous laisser un commentaire en plus d'avoir pris le temps de lire notre humble travail. Si vous voulez, nous pourrons intégrer un témoignage de Padfoot (the french padfoot) à notre prochain chapitre. Elle pourra vous dire combien nous sommes joyeux à chaque fois que nos petits numéros augmentent dans nos statistiques ! ^_^

Mais dorénavant, nous allons au moins faire ceci à chaque début de chapitre :

**Nous voudrions dire mille fois merci à tous nos reviewers ! Nous espérons continuer à vous plaire ! =)**

C'est la moindre des choses puisque vous le méritez grandement… Nous sommes désolés de ne pas l'avoir fait avant… honte à nous.

Maintenant, place au chapitre… Parce que c'est quand même ça que vous êtes venu voir, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

**Un bien pour un mal ou un mal pour un bien ?!**

Après avoir passé assez de temps pour faire croire qu'elle avait réellement eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes, Kyana fila vers la classe d'Étude des Runes, en se maudissant encore et toujours de sa bêtise. Elle se planta subtilement dans l'embrasure de la porte pour voir si elle n'était pas en retard. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle vit que le professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle chercha Remus des yeux. Il était bien sagement assis, son matériel déjà tout prêt. Il avait déposer son sac sur la chaise à coté de lui et était maintenant penché sur un parchemin qui devait être ses notes de l'année précédente. Chose étrange, lui qui avait l'habitude de toujours s'installer au fond de la salle, il avait pris place en plein centre de la salle. Kyana regarda l'endroit où il était toujours installé; le bureau était vide. Étrange…

La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'elle était toujours plantée dans le cadre de porte et qu'elle devrait bien aller s'asseoir à un moment ou à un autre… Avant l'arrivée du professeur Berry, de préférence. Sa place à elle était libre, les étudiants ayant, avec le temps, des places assignées d'office. Malheureusement, Kyana ne pouvait se résoudre à aller s'y asseoir. Elle mourrait littéralement d'envie de voler la place du sac de Remus. Elle n'avait qu'à aller le voir et lui demander s'il voulait un peu de compagnie ! Le pire qui pouvait arriver était qu'il refuse. Mais si il refusait ? De quoi elle aurait l'air ? Il était toujours seul en Étude des Runes ! Peut-être qu'il aimait la tranquillité pour ce cours ! Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas la présence d'autres gens que ses amis ! Après tout, il ne se liait d'amitié avec personne d'autre. Une vague de panique l'envahit. Le professeur n'allait pas tarder et, de toute façon, il y aurait bien quelqu'un qui allait remarquer qu'elle était plantée là comme une idiote ! Elle devait se décider, et maintenant. Rater la chance de sa vie ou risquer de passer pour une idiote ! Cruel dilemme. Deux voix se tiraillaient dans sa tête. Mais que faire ?

- Excuse-moi, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir deux des Poufsouffle à qui elle barrait l'entrée.

- Oh, désolée, murmura-t-elle avant de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer.

Maintenant, elle était repérée. Tout le monde avait évidemment levé la tête pour regarder ce qui se passait. Kyana n'avait plus le choix d'aller s'asseoir maintenant. Elle mit les pieds dans la salle, la tête basse. Ses pieds se traînèrent d'eux-mêmes vers l'avant de la classe. Elle sentait les regards curieux se poser sur elle, se demandant sans doute où était passé sa gaîté naturelle.

« Où vas-tu, imbécile ?! Le ridicule ne tue pas ! ALLEZ ! » hurla soudainement une voix dans sa tête.

Elle stoppa net et, après une profonde inspiration, changea de direction pour se planter tout juste à côté du bureau de Remus. D'un air décidé, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir avec lui (totalement consciente des regards ahuris autour d'elle) mais son initiative fut bloquée dans sa gorge. Remus leva enfin les yeux de ses notes, lui sourit et prit son sac pour le mettre par terre.

- Pile à l'heure ! Mon sac a gardé ta place bien au chaud, dit-il d'un ton jovial.

Kyana, qui ne trouva rien d'intelligent à répondre, se laissa tomber sur la chaise en murmurant un vague « merci ». Remus lui jeta un regard étonné et, voulant sans doute être poli, retourna à l'étude de ses notes. C'était délicat de sa part puisqu'il laissait le temps à Kyana de se remettre du choc. Il lui avait gardé une place ! Oui oui ! Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait dansé de joie ! Et dire qu'elle s'était fait du stress pour rien… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bête. À se frapper la tête contre les murs. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- Euh… Ca va ? demanda timidement Remus.

Kyana tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre, cette fois.

- Oh, oui, très bien ! J'avais peur d'être… en retard ! répondit-elle en souriant.

- Bah, le professeur Berry n'est jamais à l'heure de toute façon, dit Remus en haussant les épaules.

Kyana eut un petit rire. Il n'avait pas tort.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu de la classe ? demanda-t-elle.

Rêvait-elle ou il était en train de rougir ?!

- Oh… C'est que… Je me suis dit… En supposant que tu aurais voulu t'asseoir avec moi, ce qui est le cas, j'ai pensé que le milieu de la classe était un compromis équitable, expliqua-t-il sans la regarder.

Donc, il avait vraiment voulu qu'elle prenne place à côté de lui. Il y avait de quoi hurler ! Et la tête des Poufsouffle derrière montrait qu'elle avait vraiment une sacrée chance ! Mais il fallait se concentrer sur la conversation, pour l'instant, et être hystérique plus tard.

- Un compromis équitable ?

- Ben oui… Tu es toujours assis dans la première rangée et moi dans la dernière…

Wouah ! Tant de considération uniquement pour elle ! Kyana se retint juste à temps de vérifier si son cœur battait toujours.

- C'est très équitable, en effet. Serais-tu un descendant du Roi Salomon ? 

À la grande surprise de Kyana, il éclata de rire. Elle ne doutait pas de son intelligence mais rares étaient les gens qui comprenaient ses références, surtout celles qui avaient rapport aux Moldus.

- Je n'aurais pas eu d'objection à m'asseoir au fond, dit-elle lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

- Zut… Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kyana lui lança un large sourire mais ne put répondre puisque le professeur arrivait enfin. Emily Berry étant une femme chaleureuse et amicale, le cours avait commencé avec une discussion amicale élèves/professeur avant de s'orienter vers un résumé des années précédentes. Kyana avait révisé la matière durant l'été et n'avait donc pas à écouter avec attention. Chose regrettable puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regard en coin à Remus. Les mains croisées devant lui, il regardait le professeur avec un air très sérieux. Kyana ne pouvait se décider à savoir s'il était plus mignon comme ça ou lorsqu'il souriait. Bah… Il l'était de toute façon. Très mignon même. Très subtilement, Kyana détailla son visage avec attention. Il avait l'air plus vieux que les autres élèves de son âge. Il avait le teint pâle, plutôt maladif, en fait, mais Kyana trouvait que c'était une facette de son charme, un air vulnérable. Pas qu'il avait l'air faible, au contraire, mais il donnait l'impression qu'il avait tout de même besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Kyana regarda ailleurs juste à temps pour ne pas qu'il la voit le regarder lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle.

- Tu crois qu'elle l'a tué elle-même, le léopard ? murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Kyana ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire mais il donna un coup de menton en direction du professeur. La pauvre jeune fille eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire. Pour une raison obscure, elle n'avait pas porté attention aux vêtements de Mlle Berry. Une magnifique robe de sorcier aux motifs léopard, chaussures assorties. Ce n'était pas la meilleure blague du siècle mais l'effet de surprise et le fait d'être en classe alimentait son fou rire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait dire de telles bêtises. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin avant de reprendre sa posture d'étudiant modèle. Kyana mit un certain temps à cesser de rire et fut heureuse de voir que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Elle entendait souvent Remus dire des bêtises, en métamorphose, mais jamais il ne s'était moqué du professeur McGonagall. Même Sirius n'osait pas !

Une fois calmée, ses yeux recommencèrent à obliquer tous seuls vers Remus. L'air de rien, elle pivota légèrement vers lui, semblant prendre une meilleure position pour écrire. Comme ça, elle le voyait mieux et elle avait moins l'air d'espionner même si c'était le cas. Elle se mit alors à le détailler. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coupés et la façon dont ils tombaient aux tempes et à la nuque, bien que ce soit un détail stupide, était un des trucs que Kyana préférait. « Mademoiselle, que préférez-vous chez un homme ? » « La façon dont ses cheveux sont coupés aux tempes et à la nuque » « ah… ». Donc, se sentant parfaitement stupide, elle étudia le reste de son anatomie. Ses sourcils étaient fins et bien dessinés, pour un garçon et il avait de longs cils. « Auriez-vous une fixation pour la pilosité, mademoiselle ? ». Elle ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps à ses yeux, ses beaux grands yeux dorés, pour éviter qu'il ne se sente trop fixé. Elle suivit le relief de son nez, pas trop grand, pas trop petit, juste assez droit, juste assez courbé. Elle remonta vers ses pommettes, son oreille, le lobe et longea la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle avait toujours aimé les mâchoires bien dessinées, comme la sienne. Pas celles trop carrées, nah… Juste masculine, comme la sienne. Elle revient jusqu'à l'oreille et descendit le long de son long cou, très élégant d'ailleurs. À la jonction de l'épaule, il y avait un creux, comme tout corps humain qui se respecte. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyana aurait aimé s'y cacher le nez… Et peut-être y déposer un baiser.

Elle se replaça brusquement sur sa chaise, honteuse d'avoir eu ce genre de pensées. Remus tourna la tête vers elle, un (joli) sourcil haussé. Kyana rosit et haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Remus lui sourit en retour et se concentra à nouveau sur le professeur. Kyana se força à fixer droit devant. Déjà qu'il était indécent de détailler les gens comme ça, si elle devait en plus commencer à avoir des pensées perverses ! Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse ! C'est ce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit. Et elle aurait détesté savoir que quelqu'un pensait de telles choses en la regardant ! Sauf peut-être Remus…

Elle ferma les yeux et passa la main sur son visage pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Ce qui s'avéra impossible. Son regard tomba sur les mains croisées de Lupin. Elles étaient fortes mais fines. Ses ongles étaient courts mais coupés, pas rongés. De très jolies mains. Elles avaient l'air douces, en plus. C'était à se demander ce que ça ferait de…

Kyana secoua vivement la tête. Oh… Ça devenait grave ! Certes, elle avait 15 ans mais elle n'avait pas encore franchi cette étape de l'adolescence et elle aurait préféré que ça ne se fasse pas au beau milieu d'un cours !

- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura la voix de Remus à son oreille.

AAAH ! Il s'était penché vers elle. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps, tout près. Et il sentait fichtrement bon. Mmmmmmmmmmm…

- Oui oui, un peu fatiguée, je crois, mentit-elle sans le regarder.

- Endors-toi, je te ferais un résumé, dit-il d'une voix amusée avant de s'éloigner.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le remercier mais ses yeux tombèrent malencontreusement sur sa bouche. Il fixait à nouveau le professeur et il ne remarqua donc pas qu'elle s'était légèrement inclinée vers lui. Habituellement, la bouche des hommes se constituait d'une mince ligne qui s'ouvrait mais Remus avait les lèvres pleines, pour un garçon. Pas pulpeuses mais pleines et invitantes. Elles étaient maintenant entrouvertes dans un léger sourire. Kyana resta un bon bout de temps à les fixer avec appétit, se maudissant elle-même de devenir complètement perverse.

La nature humaine étant ainsi faite, tout personne qui était fixée à un endroit avait tendance à le sentir inconsciemment. Il leva lentement la main et passa ses doigts fins sur sa bouche avant de glisser la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Une nouvelle et étrange sensation éclata à l'intérieur de Kyana. Elle repoussa toutes les idées qui lui venaient en tête avant même d'en avoir saisi la nature. Puis, jugeant qu'elle était à la limite du supportable, elle tourna lentement la tête et pivota sa chaise de l'autre côté pour être certaine de ne plus le voir. Une foule d'images plus intéressantes les unes que les autres essayèrent d'envahir son esprit mais Kyana les combattit toutes. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à fantasmer en pleine classe d'Étude des Runes, devant un professeur déguisé en Léopard ! Ô que non ! Jamais ! Un peu de romantisme, tout de même !

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Quinze minutes. C'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Est-ce qu'elle devait regretter de s'être assise avec lui ? Mais non, voyons, ce serait arrivé de toute façon, avec n'importe qui. « N'importe qui, vraiment ? » demanda une voix amusée, dans sa tête. Bien sûr n'importe qui ! En voilà une question ! Elle n'avait pour Remus qu'une fascination légèrement maladive. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Mais non… n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'était ? Non… non non non, mais non voyons ! Elle le saurait ! Hey ! Ca se sait ces choses-là ! C'était uniquement dû aux hormones d'adolescent. Rien à voir avec Remus. Tout type mignon aurait créé la même réaction. « Ah ouais ? Et Sirius ? il est _très_ mignon Sirius ! Il t'a prise dans ses bras et ça ne t'a rien fait du tout ! T'as une explication logique, petit génie ? » Ouaip ! Elle n'était pas rendue là dans son développement ! Voilà la raison ! Réponse à tout ! « Wow ! Tu as développé toute cette vague d'hormones en seulement _cinq_ jours ? C'est tout de même exceptionnel ! »

- La ferme ! grogna Kyana.

- Je vous demande pardon, Mlle Wald ? demanda le professeur Berry, incrédule.

Kyana figea sur place. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça à voix haute ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire ? Maintenant, tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Est-ce que vous venez de me dire de la fermer ? insista (avec raison) le professeur.

- Euh… Non ! Je vous _jure _que ce n'était pas à vous que je parlais. C'est que… Je… Et bien… balbutia Kyana.

- C'est ma faute, professeur, s'interposa Remus. C'est moi qui n'arrête pas de lui poser des questions et elle n'arrive pas à suivre le cours. Il semblerait que j'ai un peu trop exagéré. Je suis désolé.

Le professeur les regarda tous les deux d'un air perplexe. Bien qu'elle avait semblé croire Kyana, elle ne croyait pas l'explication de Remus. Certes, il était bon menteur lorsque nécessaire mais, en tant que premier de la classe, le professeur ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait posé tant de question.

- Hum… On va dire que je vous crois, M. Lupin. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor… Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, je vous prie, dit-elle sur un ton sévère qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Remus prit un air coupable et hocha la tête. Kyana ouvrit la bouche pour protester (il n'allait pas être puni à sa place !) mais une main empoigna son bras dans une ferme étreinte pour la faire taire.

- Laisse… murmura Remus d'une voix à peine audible.

Kyana ne voulut rien entendre et se tourna à nouveau vers le professeur qui s'était relancée dans son cours. Mais avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu parler, les doigts de Remus serrèrent plus fort. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit secouer imperceptiblement la tête. Kyana n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de s'enfoncer sur sa chaise. Remus ne relâcha son emprise que lorsqu'il fut absolument certain qu'elle avait renoncé à protester. Avec un air misérable, Kyana attendit donc la fin du cours qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ils se levèrent tous, sauf Remus qui resta assis sagement, tout en ramassant ses choses. Kyana se leva à regret et lui lança le regard le plus coupable de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, enfin, presque…

- À plus tard, Kyana, lui dit Remus avec un gentil sourire.

- À… à plus tard, répondit-elle avant de se carapater.

- Alors, M. Lupin, on dérange les élèves ? demandait le professeur Berry comme Kyana se mettait à courir dans le couloir.

Seigneur qu'elle était stupide ! Et pourquoi, diable, elle l'avait laissé porter le blâme ? Lui pardonnerait-il jamais ? Se pardonnerait-elle jamais ? Pauvre Remus… Perdre des points et écoper d'une détention pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Sans se préoccuper des gens qu'elle bousculait au passage, elle courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle hésita un instant avant d'entrer, certaine que sa honte et sa bêtise se voyaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Avec un soupir, elle se décida. Après tout, c'est là que viendrait Remus après son entretien (totalement injustifié) avec le professeur Berry. Totalement inconsciente de la curiosité des gens à la vue de son piteux état, elle resta là à se maudire et à attendre. Ses amis ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Une fois le choc de son attitude passé, ils se mirent à la questionner, Jasper en tête. Kyana était d'une nature joviale et jamais encore ils ne l'avaient vu triste alors pour ce qui était de faire pitié… La jeune fille ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions, trop occupée à se morfondre et à jeter des coups d'œil à la porte. Sirius, James, Cathy, Lily et Peter ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrée, riant, comme toujours. Voulant éviter que Sirius ne la bombarde aussi de questions, elle fit tout son possible pour se fondre avec le décor. Ils prirent place non loin d'elle, presque en diagonale, l'obligeant à ne pas pouvoir se déplier avant longtemps. 

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista Jasper, maintenant à demi couché sur la table pour attirer son attention.

Kyana prit du temps avant de répondre, se contentant de lui lancer un regard pitoyable.

- Je suis tellement bête, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Hein ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je…

- Ah ! Remus ! Mais où étais-tu ? On a presque terminé ! retentit soudain la voix de Cathy.

Kyana tourna la tête vers les Gryffondor, espérant savoir ce que Remus allait dire _avant_ qu'il ne l'aperçoive.

- Et bien, on m'a retenu à la fin de la classe, expliqua Remus en s'asseyant entre Lily et Peter. 

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily.

- Détention, soupira-t-il.

- QUOI ? C'est pas juste ! C'est toujours moi qui ai la première de l'année ! s'indigna Sirius.

- Et bien désolé de te décevoir, mon cher, mais cette année, c'est moi qui l'ai, répliqua Remus avec un petit rire. Non pas que je l'ai ardemment désirée.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Je proteste !

Sirius se lança alors dans une longue tirade comme quoi il se devait d'être le premier puni en tant que plus grande menace étudiante de cette école.

- Kyana ! gronda alors Jasper juste assez fort que pour le dernier Serpentard, là bas, au fond, puisse l'entendre clairement.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers son ami qui semblait à la limite de la colère. Tout bruit de conversation ou de brassage de couverts et d'assiettes stoppa net et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Elle s'enfonça encore plus profondément sur sa chaise et attendit de ne plus être le centre d'attention.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Comment ça « quoi » ? C'est à moi de te poser la question ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? demanda-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que les Gryffondor la regardaient toujours avec curiosité. Kyana poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Remus, ne pouvant le regarder plus haut que sa cravate. 

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Remus. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, ce n'est pas juste. C'est vraiment très gentil mais injuste, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Seule une petite bande de première année de Serdaigle et une de septième année de Gryffondor pouvaient les entendrent et, soit en raison du stress de la rentrée ou de l'habitude à ce genre de choses, ils n'allaient certainement pas aller raconter tout ça à personne.

- Kyana ! Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas ma première détention et certainement pas ma dernière.

- Mais… mais… C'était ma faute ! Tu n'avais pas à me couvrir ! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ta première détention mais celle-là, tu ne la méritais pas ! protesta Kyana. 

- Tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'occasion où j'en aurais mérité une et que je ne me suis jamais fait coincer. C'est un juste retour des choses ! Et puis, elle m'a simplement ordonné de lui donner un coup de main au lieu de me le demander. Un petit travail qu'elle n'a pas le temps de faire. J'aurais sans doute le temps de le faire cet après-midi, je n'ai aucun cours. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

- Mais…

- Tout ce que je demande, c'est de savoir _pourquoi_, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Kyana se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je ne te le demande pas maintenant, mais j'ai une mémoire infaillible et notre prochain cours de Runes est demain. De toute façon, je suis très patient. 

Kyana aurait bien voulu répliquer mais le professeur Berry entrait à ce moment dans la Grande Salle. Remus lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de retourner paisiblement à son repas. 

- Moi aussi, je suis très patient, dit Jasper avec amusement.

La pauvre Serdaigle poussa un profond soupir et mangea sans appétit. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir inventer ?

Kyana était une des rares étudiantes à ne pas avoir pris Divination comme option. Elle avait donc une heure de libre à elle toute seule chaque semaine. Mais cette année, cette heure de libre s'annonçait être une torture. Remus avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun cours de l'après-midi. Selon ses investigations, lui aussi avait une heure de libre à lui tout seul puisqu'il n'avait pas pris le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Donc, il était quelque part et seul… tout comme elle.

Tandis que les autres se préparaient à partir pour leur cours, Kyana cogitait. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de courage, elle pourrait aller voir à la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'il y était ! Le travail que lui avait donné le professeur Berry n'était sans doute pas aussi simple. Elle pourrait lui donner un coup de main ! C'était tout à fait légitime ! Même s'il avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, elle pouvait offrir son aide.

Sa décision étant prise, ce fut donc avec un sourire radieux qu'elle dit au revoir à ses amis.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda gentiment Faith.

- Oh, je ne sais pas… Travailler à la bibliothèque, je crois, répondit Kyana.

- N'oublie pas le cours de Sortilège ! dit Briget avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner avec les autres.

Kyana eut un petit rire et les regarda partir. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna les talons d'un mouvement décidé. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant Jasper, tout juste devant elle, les yeux pétillants de malice. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas parti avec les autres. Damnation. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Jasper… En fait, si, elle le pouvait mais il la perçait toujours à jour. C'était donc inutile.

- À la bibliothèque, hein ? Je vois… Je t'encourage dans cette voie mais je ne te dirais qu'une seule petite chose, ma chère amie. Est-ce que ton histoire est prête ? 

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il partit vivement vers la tour nord. Kyana eut l'impression de se défaire en petits morceaux. Elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir ! C'était plus qu'évident, maintenant ! Il ne manquerait pas de lui demander ce qui c'était passé et elle n'avait absolument aucune réponse à offrir.

Dépitée, elle remonta lentement à sa salle commune, bien décidée à se trouver une bonne histoire à raconter à Remus. Dans le cas de Jasper, elle n'aurait d'autres choix que de lui dire la vérité… _légèrement_ modifiée, il va sans dire.

Une heure avant le couvre-feu, Kyana n'avait toujours pas trouvé. Elle cherchait toujours tout en finissant distraitement ses devoirs. Le cours de Runes était demain matin et elle était obsédée par l'idée de n'avoir rien à répondre à Remus. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de ne pas vouloir lui dire la vérité, bien que c'était le cas.

- À plus tard ! dit subitement Edward en se levant.

Kyana lui répondit évasivement, n'ayant aucune espèce d'idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien aller.

- Ah… Enfin seuls, murmura la voix amusée de Jasper.

La jeune fille leva vivement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Trop absorbée par son état de quasi désespoir, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Jasper avait habilement réussi à se débarrasser des autres pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec Kyana, dans un coin tranquille de la Salle Commune. Elle était cuite, prise au piège, faite comme un rat. 

- Où sont partis les autres ? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise devant le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

- J'ai envoyé Faith discuter de vampire avec Spite. April et Briget se baladent dans les couloirs, croyant faussement que Sirius Black a effectivement l'intention de se promener torse nu pour faire enrager McGonagall…

- Où sont-elles allé chercher ça ? s'étonna Kyana.

Sirius faisait beaucoup de bêtises, mais quand même !

- Je n'en sais rien… Ca vient d'un type qui voulait un entretien privé avec son amie, je crois, répondit Jasper en balayant la question de la main. Peu importe. Thomas est allé le vendre à McGonagall et Edward veut essayer de calmer tout ça, parce qu'il a eu vent que c'était un canular. Maintenant, il ne reste que toi et moi, ma chérie. 

Kyana le dévisagea longuement, sous le choc.

- C'est à Serpentard que tu devrais être, Jasper Cohen !

- Je sais bien mais je suis beaucoup trop intelligent… Alors, j'attends des explications !

- Euh… Je… dois faire mes devoirs…

- Oh oui… Tu es tellement concentrée à les faire que tu inscris tes équations d'arithmancie dans ton devoir d'Historie de la magie.

Kyana baissa les yeux vers son devoir, horrifiée. Il avait raison. Elle poussa un soupir et posa sa plume sans son porte-plume.

- Je t'écoute !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Kyana Wald ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé en Études des Runes pour que Remus se prenne une détention à ta place.

- Il m'a couvert. C'est pour ça que c'est lui qui…

- Hey ! Ca, je l'avais deviné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a du couvrir.

Kyana enfonça la tête dans les épaules. Jasper était désespérant.

- Je me parlais à moi-même dans ma tête et j'ai dit un truc tout haut et le professeur Berry croyait que c'est à elle que je parlais, grommela-t-elle.

- Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- La ferme !

- Ce n'est pas poli de dire ça mais, non, je ne la fermerais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- Je viens de te le dire ! J'ai dit « La ferme ! », grogna Kyana.

La mâchoire de Jasper se décrocha et il fixa Kyana avec de grands yeux ahuris avant de pouffer de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta Kyana.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais là n'est pas la question… Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ta tête pour que tu te dises ça ? demanda-t-il en riant.

Kyana poussa un soupir et, après que Jasper eut cessé de rire, elle lui expliqua son cheminement. Il demanda évidemment ce qui l'avait conduit à ce combat intérieur mais elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle l'avait regardé à plusieurs reprises sans savoir pourquoi. Jasper avait bien deviné que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité mais il eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister.

Bien que Kyana l'aurait nié même sous la torture, elle sentait que ça lui faisait du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un, Jasper, en l'occurrence. Jasper était gentil et il comprenait tout. 

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas te contrarier, Kyana, mais je crois que la petite voix dans ta tête à raison, dit-il une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

- Mais non voyons. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, protesta Kyana un peu trop vivement.

- Kyana… Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi, sans ciller, « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Et si un jour il essaie de m'embrasser, je le repousserai sans aucune difficulté ».

La jeune Wald se redressa fièrement et fixa son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Et si… Et si…

La première partie était facile, lorsque l'orgueil était en cause. Mais l'image de Remus qui se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser la frappa de plein fouet. 

- Et si… ?

- Et si, un jour, il… il… oh… Je suis amoureuse de Remus Lupin et je risque fort d'essayer de l'embrasser en premier, dit-elle d'une voix misérable.

- Bien ce que je pensais… Mais on en parlera plus tard, April rapplique avec les autres sur les talons. Elle n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Étonnant.

Kyana reprit un air normal et tourna la tête pour voir la pauvre Mlle Brookes avancer vers eux d'un air colérique.

- C'est ridicule ! Enfin, franchement ! Je n'allais pas là pour le voir ! Je voulais juste me promener dans les couloirs, grondait-elle.

- N'empêche… Ce n'était même pas vrai, dit Edward à Jasper. Tu aurais dû voir le savon qu'elle a passé à Thomas.

Le Thomas en question était planté là, comme une statue dont la dignité était à la limite du ridicule.

- Un peu plus et il avait une détention. Et tu aurais dû voir la tête de Black, quand McGonagall l'a ramené pour le questionner ! ajouta Briget.

Jasper ouvrit grand les yeux. Visiblement, il n'avait pas pensé que son idée aurait pu aller si loin.

- Et sa petite bécasse blonde qui l'avait suivi. Stupide fille qui est amoureuse de lui, vraiment, gronda April, le nez en l'air.

- Ta haine pour elle n'aurait pas un lien avec le fait qu'elle t'ait dit que la seule chance que tu avais de voir Sirius torse nu était de rêver très fort ou de changer de visage ET de caractère ? demanda Briget avec un clin d'œil pour Kyana.

- PAS DU TOUT ! Comme si ce petit imbécile m'intéressait ! Franchement ! Qu'elle se le garde, son Sirius !

April tourna les talons et monta droit vers son dortoir. Thomas s'excusa lui aussi et prit le chemin inverse, l'air toujours aussi digne, bousculant Faith qui revenait, l'air joyeuse.

- Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu tombes pile pour entendre l'histoire ! assied-toi, Oncle Eddy et Tante Briget vont vous la raconter.

Ils eurent donc droit à l'humiliation de Thomas et April, racontée dans le détail par leurs deux amis. Puis, ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Kyana riait toujours lorsqu'elle se glissa entre ses draps. Elle avait momentanément oublié Remus. Mais le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle regarderai son horaire, la réalité allait s'avérer cruelle, si la nuit ne lui apportait pas le conseil d'un mensonge judicieux.


	5. Dans l'arene des lions

**A/N **Nous voudrions remercier tous nos reviewers ! On aime toujours autant les reviews ! ^-^

Pour répondre à une question : Rogue ? Ben Kyana a pas de problème avec lui… pour le moment… ;) Et comme c'est son pov à elle…

Et un tout petit truc qui, nous croyons, serait bien de mettre au clair. Jasper n'a pas de petit faible pour Kyana. C'est son Nami… oui oui, Nami ! ^-^ Ca peut porter à confusion à la façon dont il lui parle mais y'a des amis(es) qui se parlent comme ça, avec des tits mots d'amour mais sans aucune réelle arrière pensée ! Voulez-vous un autre témoignage de French_Padfoot à ce sujet ?! On lui demandera… là, elle est pas là… C'est pour ça que son témoignage sur les reviews est pas là mais il va venir ! On avait hâte de poster notre chapitre ! On a toujours trop hâte ! ^-^

**Dans l'arène des lions**

La nuit l'avait trahie. Une fois debout, tandis qu'elle prenait ses livres pour la journée, la dure réalité de la veille la frappa de plein fouet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter ? Tout en fixant son livre d'Étude des Runes, elle hésitait entre s'annoncer comme étant schizophrène ou ne pas se présenter au cours du professeur Berry. Bref, soit passer pour une folle soit remettre l'inévitable à plus tard. Puisqu'il s'agissait de Remus, elle penchait beaucoup plus pour la deuxième solution. Elle mit donc ses livres dans son sac et rejoignit ses amies qui étaient descendu sans l'attendre. 

- …enfin arrêtez ! Je vous dis que je n'allais pas là pour ça ! grognait April comme Kyana mettait le pied dans la salle commune.

Edward hocha la tête avec un regard qui en signifiait long sur ce qu'il en pensait et prit son sac pour descendre à la Grande Salle, maintenant que tout le monde était arrivé. Kyana ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils prenaient la peine d'attendre les autres. Ils s'en moquaient plus ou moins. En fait, ils étaient plusieurs sous-groupes unis en un seul pour une raison qui devait tous leur échapper. Briget, Faith et Edd étaient un groupe, Kyana et Jasper en étaient un autre et, en désespoir de cause, April et Thomas formaient le dernier. Et tous les matins, ils partaient ensemble pour la grande salle. Le groupe numéro un parce qu'il aimait bien le groupe numéro deux, et vice versa, et le groupe numéro trois parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de ne pas avoir d'amis. Ainsi allait la vie, chez les Serdaigle cinquième année. Il restait quatre Serdaigle à ne pas se joindre à eux. Julia, dont les amis étaient en sixième année, et trois autres, qui n'avaient réellement pas d'amis.

- Alors, tu as trouvé ton mensonge ? demanda Jasper, qui avait fait exprès de la ralentir pour être sûr que personne ne les entende.

- Je crois que je n'irais pas en Études des Runes…

Jasper émit un sifflement.

- Wouah ! Tu es vraiment désespérée ! Tu as songé à la Schizophrénie ?

Kyana ne répondit pas mais lui lança son regard le plus menaçant. Jasper éclata de rire et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous assis pour manger.

À partir de la moitié du cours d'Histoire, Kyana élabora son plan pour que son absence du cours de Runes passe inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Ils avaient une heure de libre et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils sachent ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les remontrances de Thomas et d'April et n'avait pas envie de se faire taquiner par les autres. Elle savait que Jasper ne dirait jamais rien à personne, même sous la torture. C'était donc à elle de jouer pour passer le tout en douce.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle mit son plan en branle. Premièrement, faire semblant d'oublier d'avoir un autre cours pour quitter les couloirs et s'engager vers la maison des Serdaigle. Comme ça, elle ne pourrait croiser ni élève ni professeur. Advenant le cas, prétexter avoir oublié son livre et faire semblant d'aller le chercher. Le cas échéant, elle serait obligée d'aller à son cours mais elle arriverait en retard et aurait probablement une détention ! Comme ça, pas le temps avant ni après le cours pour parler avec Remus !

Mais si la première partie du plan fonctionnait, il suffisait de faire « Fichtre, mais j'ai un cours ! », rebrousser chemin, se faufiler en douce vers l'extérieur du château, longer les murs et se replier dans le terrain de Quidditch en attendant le cours d'Arithmancie. Facile ! Tout allait aller comme sur des roulettes ! Un jour, elle allait raconter ça à ses petits enfants et ils seraient fiers d'elle !

En espérant que personne n'ait encore mémorisé l'intégral de l'horaire des Serdaigle en ce quatrième jour d'école et lui fasse remarquer qu'elle allait être en retard avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un bout de chemin vers sa salle commune.

Kyana jubilait. Elle avait quitté les couloirs bondés d'étudiants sans problèmes et se dirigeait maintenant avec les autres vers l'escalier qui menait à la tour des Serdaigle. Il ne restait maintenant qu'à passer, l'air de rien, devant les portes de la Grande Salle et le tour était joué. Plus que deux pas avant de l'avoir franchie…. OUI ! c'était fait ! Elle aurait presque gambadé de joie pour accompagner le chant de triomphe qui résonnait dans sa tête. Première étape réus…

- Kyana ?

Comme une aiguille de tourne-disque qu'on retire trop rapidement, la musique stoppa net dans la tête de la jeune fille en même temps qu'elle se figeait, un pied sur la première marche vers le salut. Il avait encore dit son nom. Tout fort. Elle se tourna lentement. Au milieu du grand corridor, il se tenait là, souriant, comme toujours, son sac sur l'épaule.

- Euh… oui ?

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié le cours d'Étude des Runes, par hasard ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

- Oh… Suis-je bête, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre, se sentant totalement ridicule.

Elle avait craint cette anicroche dans le plan mais pas venant de _lui_ ! 

- Mais il faut… que j'aille chercher mon livre…

- Tu vas être en retard si tu y vas. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre dans le mien, répliqua Remus en se tournant à moitié, l'incitant à le suivre.

- Euh… D'accord. Merci, c'est gentil…

Après un dernier et misérable regard vers Jasper, qui semblait sur le point de mourir à force de se retenir de rire, elle rebroussa chemin pour aller le rejoindre. Elle entendit clairement les « humf » d'April et de Thomas mais s'efforça de ne pas en tenir compte. Remus salua les Serdaigle de la main et se dirigea gentiment vers le cours d'Études des Runes.

- Pas encore l'habitude de la nouvelle horaire, mm ?

- Ben non, je dois dire. Et comme tous les autres avaient une heure de libre, j'ai pas fais attention, répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

- Ouais, je comprends. Personnellement, j'aurais pu filer jusqu'à midi ! Je n'avais pas de cours juste avant et je n'en ai pas après. Et les autres sont en divination, dit Remus. C'est une chance que je sois un lève-tôt !

- Divination… Je me demande quel genre de cours ça donne. Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas l'avoir pris ?

- Moi ? héhé… hum… non. J'ai déjà une idée de ce que les astres me réservent, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Kyana n'était pas tout à fait certaine de comprendre sa réponse mais n'osa pas demander d'explication.

- Personnellement, je n'y crois pas. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas pris. Et parce que je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois, dit-elle.

- Bof, selon ce que m'en dit Lily, ce n'est pas ce qui est de plus génial… Sauf que le thé n'est, semble-t-il, pas mauvais.

Kyana se mit à rire.

- Mais toi, combien d'options tu as choisi ? demanda-t-elle, par pure curiosité.

- Euh… deux, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi cet air timide ? Il n'y a pas de mal à n'avoir que deux options ! Mais ça m'étonne. Tu pourrais en prendre plus que ça, non ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Kyana s'apprêtait à s'excuser de l'avoir embarrassé lorsqu'il redressa la tête avec son éternel doux sourire.

- C'est que j'ai pris les options qui m'intéressaient, tu vois ? Les moldus, je les trouve fascinants, tout comme les Runes. Soins aux créatures magiques, je peux aisément passer mon tour. Divination, non merci, expliqua-t-il en lui cédant le passage pour entrer dans le local de Mlle Berry.

- Et Arithmancie ? ne put s'empêcher d'insister Kyana.

« Mais la feeeeeeeerme ! tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas en parler ! » grogna la petite voix dans sa tête. Mais il était trop tard. Et la réponse vint beaucoup plus rapidement que Kyana l'eut craint.

- Je déteste les maths ! alors les équations… dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kyana lui fit un sourire, prit place au même endroit que la veille et se prépara pour le cours. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se tourna vers Remus pour poursuivre la conversation en attendant le professeur Berry mais les mots bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il s'était replié sur lui même et fixait son sac, toujours fermé.

- Euh… y'a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle, les joue roses.

- Et bien… non, pas vraiment c'est juste que… euh… Tu sais… Tu aimes bien Sirius, je sais mais… tu n'es pas obligée de me parler… balbutia-t-il.

Kyana ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi, diable, est-ce qu'il disait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait changer de comportement aussi rapidement.

- Pourq…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, suivant les deux grands yeux dorés jusque sur la table, devant elle, où trônait fièrement son livre d'Étude des Runes. « AAAAAAHHHHH ! » Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ? Elle n'avait pas été assez bête pour faire ça ? SI ! Cette bêtise resta, dans la vie de Kyana, dans le top dix des choses les plus stupides qu'elle avait pu faire. Il était évident, maintenant, qu'elle lui avait menti ! Et la seule raison logique était, bien sûr, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller au cours avec lui, l'idée de ne pas aller au cours du tout étant hors de question, surtout pour une Serdaigle. Elle resta donc là, figée, à maudire intérieurement son livre d'avoir été dans son sac et de l'avoir laissée le sortir. Remus ne disait plus rien et s'était retranché à l'autre bout de son bureau. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose… mais quoooooooiiiiiiii ?

« La véritié… » Tu rigoles ? Je ne peux pas lui dire ça ? « Tu veux mentir encore ? » Non ! « Hep ! » Et merde…

Elle poussa un profond soupir puis attrapa un parchemin vierge et sa plume. Elle n'allait pas dire ça à voix haute, avec les Poufsouffle qui écoutaient derrière ! Déjà qu'elles jubilaient du revirement de situation.

_« Bon, d'accord, je t'ai menti. Mais ce n'est pas parce… En fait, tu m'as prise par surprise. Tu vois, l'exacte vérité, c'est que je ne voulais pas du tout venir au cours… Mais comme tu as déjoué mon plan si gentiment, je n'ai pas eut le choix de venir. »___

Elle lui passa le parchemin le plus subtilement possible. Il fronça les sourcils et le glissa devant lui, de la façon la plus imperceptible qui soit. Elle le vit faire un visage étonné puis froncer les sourcils à nouveau. Zut… Ca prend des explications, après un truc comme ça. Le parchemin revint silencieusement devant elle.

« Tu voulais manquer le cours ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as simplement pas dit ? »

Wouah, il écrivait fichtrement bien. Maintenant, une réponse.

_« Parce que je ne voulais pas que les autres le sachent. Et toi non plus… hum… » _

« Moi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je t'aurais vendu à Berry ? Si ? »

_« Non… Mais tu aurais voulu savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir au cours et j'aurais été obligée de te mentir encore »_

« Pourquoi »

Allait-elle s'en sortir un jour ?

_« Parce que… Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais envoyé promener le professeur hier et je n'avais encore rien trouvé à te raconter. »_

« Tu crois que tu pourrais être moins clair ? uh ? »

Elle se retint juste à temps pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle lui lança un timide regard. Il semblait toujours aussi perplexe mais il s'était rapproché d'elle… légèrement. Elle se lança donc.

_« Et bien voilà. Ce matin, je me suis retrouvée face à deux choix. Ne pas venir au cours ou te faire croire que j'étais schizophrène. Comme je préfère que tu gardes une bonne opinion de ma personne, j'ai opté pour la première option. Mais tu as fait rater mon plan pour me sauver d'ici._

_Et la raison pour laquelle je voulais me sauver d'ici, c'est que je me sentais beaucoup trop stupide pour te dire la vérité à propos du cours d'hier. »_

À ce stade-ci, la conversation devint plus délicate, du moins pour Kyana, puisque le professeur Berry était arrivé dans le local et commençait son cours.

« Donc… 1- Tu voulais effectivement m'éviter et 2- tu m'aurais menti d'une façon ou d'une autre… Hum… Mais tu n'avais qu'à me dire que tu préférais ne pas en parler. J'aurais respecté ton choix. Je suis Remus, pas Sirius ! » 

Ça, elle savait qu'il n'était pas Sirius. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle était prise au piège. Elle n'était pas faite pour le mensonge.

_« Si j'avais réellement voulu te mentir, j'aurais trouvé n'importe quoi, très rapidement. Mais je mens très mal, tu vois ? Alors je voulais me sauver. Et comme je t'avais dit que je te dirais pourquoi je t'ai fait avoir une détention. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour une folle ou une menteuse alors j'ai voulu trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Raté parce que maintenant, tu me prends pour les deux._

_Alors voilà, hier, je disais de la fermer à ma petite voix intérieure parce qu'elle essayait de me convaincre que j'étais amoureuse de… euh… du type dont je parlais dans le train. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait raison. C'est tout. C'est bête, je sais… »_

Après lecture, il lui lança un regard en coin, semblant incertain de s'il devait la croire ou non. Elle reprit donc le parchemin.

_« Je te jure sur tout l'Univers entier que c'est l'exacte vérité »_

Il eut un sourire en coin et reprit le parchemin. Kyana redoutait plus que tout au monde ce qu'elle allait y lire. Elle avait tout gâché avec sa tentative de mensonge. Et maintenant, elle lui avait dit la vérité et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se foute carrément de sa gueule.

« Sur tout l'Univers entier ? Wouah, je n'en demandais pas tant ! Et non, je ne te prends pas pour une folle ni pour une imbécile.

C'est gentil de me l'avoir dit mais je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Étant moi-même un adepte des combats intérieurs, je suis heureux de t'avoir porté secours, hier. Mais, conseil, si tu veux te parler à voix haute, assure-toi d'être au moins près de quelqu'un que tu connais pour faire passer tout ça sur son dos et ne dis pas de gros mots ! »

Kyana fut à la fois très heureuse et très triste de sa réponse. Il avait cru à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et ne lui en voulait pas, certes, mais d'un autre côté, il semblait se balancer totalement de sa vie amoureuse. Or, Kyana aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour qu'il ne montre ne serait-ce qu'un microscopique signe de jalousie. Elle réussit cependant à ne pas laisser transparaître sa déception. 

_« Je tâcherais d'y penser, la prochaine fois ! »_

Il lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête avant de se concentrer sur le professeur Berry. Kyana prit la feuille et la glissa dans son livre… avant de songer qu'elle pouvait en tomber. Si elle se retrouvait entre de mauvaises mains ? Elle voulut la déchirer, mais il y aurait beaucoup trop de bruit. La plier pour la mettre dans son sac était aussi une mauvaise idée… elle allait l'oublier et un jour, quelqu'un la trouverait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire ?

Elle ne se posa pas la question longtemps. Remus lui enleva subtilement le parchemin des mains et le déposa devant lui. Sans quitter le professeur des yeux, il sortit sa baguette et miniaturisa le parchemin avant de le prendre et… de le manger ! Il venait de manger leur conversation ! Ben ça alors ! Kyana se dit qu'elle devait avoir une sacrée drôle de tête parce que Remus semblait en proie à une irrésistible envie de rire.

- Encore en train de parler, vous deux ? gronda le professeur Berry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Oh rien… désolé, professeur. Je disais encore des bêtises mais elle ne semble pas les apprécier. Hum, répondit Remus d'un air coupable.

Emily Berry, professeur très compréhensive, leva un sourcil, très sceptique.

- Je vois… Pouvez-vous me lire, M. Lupin, ce qui est écrit au tableau ? demanda-t-elle pour clore le sujet.

Évidemment, Remus eut la bonne réponse. Il avait toujours la bonne réponse, même s'il ne portait pas attention. Mais maintenant, puisqu'il était sous observation, il sembla prendre la décision de se concentrer. Kyana fit de même et le cours se déroula sans aucune autre parole entre elle et Remus.

À la fin du cours, il lui dit au revoir et reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Kyana, de son côté, ne savait pas si elle était soulagée, traumatisée ou heureuse. Tout c'était bien passé… trop bien, peut-être. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il y avait deux raisons possibles à cela. Soit il l'avait cru de long en large, soit il se moquait complètement de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver dans la vie. « S'il s'en était moqué, pourquoi il aurait eu l'air si triste, quand il a vu ton livre théoriquement oublié ? mmm ? »

Kyana envoya une nouvelle fois promener la petite voix dans sa tête et entra dans le cours d'Arithmancie. Elle s'écrasa sur le premier bureau de libre et sortit ses livres avant de planter son menton dans ses mains, l'air boudeur, bien décidé à ne plus s'adresser la parole avant longtemps.

- Oh, ça c'est mal passé ? dit Jasper en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

- Hein ? non, pas du tout ! 

- Pourquoi tu boudes alors ?

- Parce que, bon.

- Très bonne raison…

Jasper, après un dernier regard, cessa de lui adresser la parole et s'occupa de ses propres affaires, avec un (très agaçant) sourire en coin.

Kyana n'eut pas l'occasion de reparler à Remus avant la fin de la journée. Elle l'avait bien aperçu durant les repas mais il était trop loin et trop absorbé dans sa conversation pour la remarquer. Puis, tandis qu'elle prenait le chemin de la tour des Serdaigle, elle fut attrapée par le bras.

- Kyana, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un truc, tu voudrais bien venir m'aider ? demanda très joyeusement Sirius.

Pour une raison aussi obscure qu'une belle journée d'été, April fila droit vers la tour sans un regard derrière elle. Edward s'écrasa à demi contre la rampe, plié de rire. Briget et Faith avaient aussi éclaté de rire.

- Ah tiens… dit simplement Jasper.

Kyana remarqua cependant que Sirius ne riait pas du tout. Elle espérait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de conséquence grave suite à la tactique machiavélique de Jasper, la veille. Après tout, c'était indirectement de sa faute à elle et elle ne voulait pas que Sirius soit fâché contre elle. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement des amis.

- Hum… Alors ? Kyana ? insista Sirius.

- Oui oui, bien sûr ! 

Sirius hocha la tête en direction des autres Serdaigle et entraîna Kyana dans sa suite. Il s'engouffra dans une partie du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien puis une qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Où pouvait-il bien la conduire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas s'amuser à la perdre dans l'immense école ? Ou lui jouer un tour dans un coin reculé, pour se venger des Serdaigle ? Nah ! Sirius était un coquin mais pas à ce point… enfin, pas avec elle. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle allait !

- Euh… Sirius, où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix après cinq minutes de silence et de marche rapide.

Sirius cessa de d'avancer si rapidement que Kyana lui fonça dedans.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Tu n'es jamais venue… Hum… Je ne sais pas si… Bah, ça ne devrait pas causer de problème… Où on va ? Mais à la maison, ma chère ! dit Sirius sur un ton mystérieux. Viens, tu vas voir !

Kyana, curieuse de savoir où était le chez-lui de Sirius, le suivit sans poser d'autres questions. Ils s'engagèrent bientôt dans un couloir mal éclairé. Kyana était un peu nerveuse (et peut-être un peu effrayée) mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer au Gryffondor, devant elle. Il s'arrêta bientôt devant un tableau défraîchi et caressa le cheval qui se trouvait dessus. Comme plusieurs cadres de l'école, il cachait une porte. Une chaude lumière provenant de l'intérieur rendit le sourire à Kyana.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Mais où étais-tu ? Tu nous a dit de… 

Cathy s'interrompit et fixa Kyana avec de grands yeux. La pauvre Serdaigle n'avait eu le temps d'admirer la jolie pièce que quelques secondes avant de sentir le froid d'une mort imminente l'envahir. Catherine White était jalouse. « Oh-oh… »

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? gronda la jolie blonde.

Si Sirius ne l'avait pas rattrapée par le bras, Kyana se serait enfuie à toutes jambes, au risque de se perdre dans les dédales du château.

- Cathy, quand même, reste polie ! intervint sèchement Sirius. J'admets ne pas avoir pensé à ce que je faisais avant qu'elle me demande où on allait mais ce n'est pas sa faute à _elle_ !

- Mouais…

- La faute à qui ? demanda James qui arrivait d'une pièce adjacente. Oh, Kyana ! Euh… Bonjour ! Mais entre, entre. Bienvenue dans notre humble quartier général !

James avait eu l'air hésitant un instant mais son sourire chaleureux avait légèrement réconforté Kyana. Elle hésitait néanmoins à entrer, le regard perçant de Cathy rivé sur elle.

- Ah… Hum… Ne fais pas attention à Cathy… elle est un peu trop possessive… De notre petit coin à nous, bien sûr ! ajouta précipitamment James qui était la nouvelle cible des yeux meurtriers.

- Allez, entre ! renchérit Lily qui apparut à la suite de James.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle me regarde continuellement comme ça et je ne suis pas encore mort, dit Peter, assis dans un immense fauteuil, près du feu.

Kyana avança donc timidement au centre de la pièce et resta plantée là, tandis que tous bougeaient autour d'elle. Tous sauf Cathy, qui la suivait des yeux, comme un chat qui chasse une souris.

Kyana était réellement mal à l'aise. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Cathy. Elle voulait devenir son amie, pas son ennemie. Et qui plus est, Cathy était une incroyable batteuse. 

- Mais ne reste pas plantée là, entre et assieds-toi ! C'est à nous, ici. C'est Remus qui l'a dégoté il y a trois ans. On se l'est approprié… avec quelques modifications, bien sûr ! lui expliqua gentiment Sirius.

Kyana eut un sourire timide et prit place sur la causeuse, tout au bord, prête à prendre la fuite en cas de besoin.

- Tu veux une bierraubeurre, Kyana ? demanda soudainement Cathy, après un soupir.

- Euh… s'il te plait, répondit Kyana.

- Lup ? Tu pourrais faire la tournée en venant par ici ? une, deux, trois, quatre… sept ! avec la tienne, cria Cathy.

- J'ai juste deux mains, tu sais ? grogna Remus, dans l'autre pièce.

- Certes mais tu es tellement imaginatif que tu vas bien trouver un moyen ! rétorqua Cathy avec un sourire.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça… 

L'ire de Cathy avait fondu aussi rapidement qu'un flocon de neige sur la langue. La jolie Gryffondor fit un clin d'œil à l'attention de Kyana et se calla dans son fauteuil, attendant la suite des évènements. Sans doute avait-elle admit que ce n'était pas la faute de Kyana si elle avait aboutit dans le Quartier Général.

Lily s'installa près de James, sur le divan. Sirius s'enfonça dans le fauteuil tout près de Cathy. Plus personne ne parlait, attendant le délicieux breuvage. Remus arriva bientôt avec les sept bierraubeurres. Kyana ne sut jamais quel moyen imaginatif il avait trouvé, trop fascinée de le voir en pantalon et en chemise fine. Fichtre ! Il était beaucoup plus… comment dire… Ses vêtements souvent trop grands cachaient un corps décidément plus intéressant. « Tu penseras à ça plus tard, d'accord ? Maintenant, prend ta bierraubeurre qu'il essaie de te donner ».

- Merci ! dit-elle avec un sourire, se félicitant de s'être réconciliée avec elle-même dans la journée.

- Bon ! Kyana, je t'ai fait venir ici parce qu'un endroit tranquille, pour sept personnes, c'est rare, dit Sirius en ouvrant sa bouteille.

- Pourquoi on devait tous être là ? demanda Lily en repassant sa bouteille à Remus pour qu'il la lui ouvre.

- Parce que je suis convaincue que vous aussi, vous voulez savoir pourquoi McGonagall m'a accusé de vouloir me balader torse nu dans les couloirs ! s'exclama Sirius d'un air mauvais.

Kyana prit une teinte rouge. À la fois parce qu'elle était embarrassée de répondre à la question et à la fois parce que Remus avait pris la seule place restante dans la pièce, c'est à dire juste à côté d'elle.

- Ah ça oui ! Où est-ce que cette fo… fille a bien pu aller chercher ça ? grogna Cathy avant de prendre une gorgée.

- Et bien… euh… C'est… indirectement ma faute, dit Kyana d'une voix à peine audible.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? s'étonna Peter pour tous les autres.

Après un soupir, Kyana leur raconta ce que Jasper avait fait pour pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête.

- Ouais… C'est une idée comme une autre… Je dois admettre que c'est vraiment brillant, dit James avec un sourire.

- Mais il ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin ! Briget nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé et honnêtement, c'est April et Thomas qui ont pété les plombs. April était partie pour te voir, évidemment.

- Savait bien moi… murmura Cathy.

-  Et Thomas pour te dénoncer. April ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle a un faible pour Sirius…

- Comme si ce n'était pas clair comme de l'eau de roche…

- Cathy, plaida Remus avec un rire dans la voix.

- …Enfin bref, ils sont allé chercher McGonagall. Entre temps, Edward est arrivé et Briget et lui ont cherché un Gryffondor qui pourrait aller t'avertir, Sirius. Mais comme on ne trouve jamais ce qu'on cherche lorsqu'il en est temps…. Quand McGonagall est revenue, Briget et Edward ont bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague à laquelle April et Thomas avaient mordu mais ils ont nié et tellement crié que la pauvre professeur n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'aller te chercher. Et la suite, tu la connais, dit Kyana.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel la pauvre Mlle Wald fixait ses mains d'un air coupable.

- Tu sais… Sirius lui-même n'est jamais arrivé à créer un tel quiproquo, dit finalement Remus d'une voix douce. Tu féliciteras Jasper de ma part.

À la grande surprise de Kyana, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, petite fille, McGonagall n'y a pas cru une seconde ! Elle sait très bien que si j'avais voulu faire un truc du genre, je l'aurais fait sur un coup de tête et même si je l'avais planifié, je ne m'en serais pas vanté _avant_ ! dit Sirius en riant.

- Il est bête, mais pas tant ! dit Peter.

- Ah, merci Pettigrow, c'est très gentil ! Enfin bref, elle voulait juste me confronter avec eux, pour voir ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Et maintenant, je voulais entendre ta version, puisque ce sont tes amis. Je ne pensais pas que tu te sentirais si coupable voyons !

Malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait soudainement ridicule, Kyana était soulagée. Sirius ne lui en voulait pas, Cathy semblait ne plus vouloir la tuer et Remus était assis juste à côté d'elle. C'était tout simplement parfait.

- Je vois… Alors je vais te transmettre les messages qu'on m'a dit de te transmettre, dit-elle en s'installant confortablement.

- Ah ? Je suis toute ouïe ! dit Sirius.

- Jasper m'a dit de te dire qu'il était totalement désolé s'il t'a causé des problèmes et que pour ça, il allait suer sang et eau pour battre Remus aux échecs, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- YES ! jubila Sirius.

- Comme c'est gentil, ironisa Remus.

- Edward te fait dire qu'avec une robe de bal, ce serait beaucoup plus amusant que torse nu…

- Hey ! Surtout, ne pas lui faire de suggestions ! intervint Lily.

- Mais j'en prends bonne note, murmura Sirius.

- Faith n'a rien à dire parce qu'elle n'était pas présente. Mais Briget fait dire que même si elle aime beaucoup son nouveau petit ami, qui embrasse très bien, elle regrette que ça n'ait été qu'une rumeur. Après tout, il aurait été bien de savoir si ce qu'il y a _dans_ les vêtements est aussi bien que le dehors, conclut Kyana.

À la seconde où elle termina sa phrase, Kyana réalisa qu'elle venait de mettre la vie de Briget en danger. Pourtant, Cathy éclata de rire, à l'instar de tous les autres.

- Au moins, elle est honnête ! dit Cathy en reprenant son souffle. 

- Tu lui diras que c'est dix fois mieux ! dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

- Pffff, pour être dans le même dortoir que lui, je dirais que c'est plutôt décevant, dit James.

- Jaloux !

- Mmmmmm… je serais tenté de dire comme James, intervint Remus.

- QUOI ? Mais… !

- Peter ? demanda Lily.

- Ben…

Sirius, avec une fausse moue boudeuse, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés tandis que tous les autres s'écroulaient de rire à nouveau. Finalement, peut-être que Kyana pourrait se sentir à l'aise, dans l'atmosphère étrange des Gryffondor… Surtout lorsqu'elle pouvait innocemment presser son épaule contre celle de Remus. Après tout, une causeuse, ce n'était pas bien grand !


	6. Les fauves et les rapaces

Notes de bêta-reader :  Salut ! J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais on a sollicité mon témoignage… Sisi !  
« Nous sommes toujours fous de joie à chaque fois qu'une personne prend la peine de nous laisser un commentaire en plus d'avoir pris le temps de lire notre humble travail. Si vous voulez, nous pourrons intégrer un témoignage de Padfoot (the french padfoot) à notre prochain chapitre. Elle pourra vous dire combien nous sommes joyeux à chaque fois que nos petits numéros augmentent dans nos statistiques ! ^_^ »  
Je, soussigné, The French Padfoot, race non identifiée, gros chien noir à l'allure de Sinistros, déclare (posant une patte sur le Bescherelle, Bible des beta-readers qui se respectent) dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité dans ces notes de début de chapitre.  
On m'a demandé de témoigner sur les reviews, Votre Horreur… Eh bien oui, c'est terrible, mais c'est ainsi : Fred et George sont accrocs des reviews ! J'ai même failli en mourir plusieurs fois ! Je me promenais tranquillement sur MSN, lorsque, les jumeaux, ayant reçu récemment plusieurs bonnes reviews, faillirent m'étrangler dans leurs élans de joie ! Et ce n'est qu'un exemple sur des milliers ! Oui, monsieur le Purge, ces individus sont dangereux !   
  


Quant à mon deuxième témoignage… "Ca peut porter à confusion à la façon dont il lui parle mais y'a des amis(es) qui se parlent comme ça, avec des tits mots d'amour mais sans aucune réelle arrière pensée ! Voulez-vous un autre témoignage de French_Padfoot à ce sujet ?! On lui demandera… là, elle est pas là… » dirent les jumeaux. Effectivement, je dis que s'il en était ainsi, Fred et George et moi aurions déjà fêté nos fiançailles, voire même notre mariage ! Car oui, nous nous déclarons notre amour tous les soirs dans les contrées paradisiaques d'MSN !  
Voilà ! ^-^ Je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps ! Maintenant, vous pouvez lire et profiter de ce chapitre, parce que j'ai pris un sacré plaisir à le corriger ! L'est bon !  
  
Ah ? Ah… bon, on me dit qu'il y a encore des notes d'auteur…. Dommage ! Patience, le chapitre va venir…  
  
A/N : Bon... Nous tenons une nouvelle fois à remercier tous les gens qui nous ont laissé un review et nous espérons que Kikoo n'est pas morte à attendre notre chapitre ! Désolés, Kikoo, on va essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois...  
  
Deuxième chose. Vous allez peut-être trouver que ce chapitre est étrange et peut-être aussi, oui, peut-être, que vous n'en verrez pas l'intérêt immédiat. Mais sachez que, pour le bien de l'histoire, il est absolument nécessaire ! Donc, lisez-le tranquillement, en sirotant du coca cola classique (très important et le Pepsi est prohibé). Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira tout de même... et de toute façon, c'est notre chapitre ! ON A BEN LE DROIT DE L'ÉCRIRE COMME ON VEUT !  
  
George : Fred... on se calme !  
Fred : Oh... j'ai comme eu un spasme au cerveau…  
George : Ce n'est pas poli devant les lecteurs... attends à plus tard.  
Fred : Désolé...  
  
Enfin, voilà... C'est notre nouveau chapitre et on espère que vous allez l'aimer !   
Merci encore pour les reviews et merci au Puppy aux grosses papattes joufflues pour les témoignagnes ! C'est tellement bon pour le capital humain des bêta (oui oui, bêta)-reader !  
  
(Padfoot, après avoir fini de corriger *aussi* les notes d'auteur, tombe, à moitié morte de fatigue)  
  
  
****

**Les fauves et les rapaces**

Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait joyeusement, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement et Kyana était aux anges. Elle avait passé une très belle nuit, remplie de rêves qu'il ne conviendrait pas de relater séant. Elle se sentait vaguement coupable de ne pas en être horrifiée mais maintenant qu'elle avait assumé son amour pour Remus Lupin, son cheminement vers le monde adulte lui semblait naturel.

- Seigneur, Kyana, tu me donnes presque mal aux yeux à rayonner autant, lui dit Faith, lorsqu'elles s'apprêtaient à descendre dans la salle commune.

- Tu as bien dormi, on dirait, ajouta Briget.

- Très bien merci et vous ?

Les deux jeunes filles s'apprêtaient à répondre gentiment lorsque April, qui elle ne semblait pas avoir très bien dormi, leur fit sèchement remarquer qu'elles allaient être en retard avant de quitter elle-même le dortoir.

- Dommage que le truc de Sirius n'ait été qu'un canular… Ca l'aurait peut-être décoincée un peu, grogna Briget en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

- Briget ! Voyons ! s'indigna la douce et calme Faith.

- Toi, ne fais pas semblant d'être outrée, _Mme Spite_, répliqua Briget avec un sourire en coin.

Faith rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais sourit malgré tout. Elle garda d'ailleurs cette couleur jusqu'à la fin du premier cours qui se trouvait justement à être celui du professeur Spite. Puis vint ensuite le cours de Sortilèges. Flitwick réintégra la pratique à la théorie, au grand plaisir de Kyana, qui adorait agiter sa baguette. Il fallait dire qu'elle était plutôt douée. Elle eut donc un certain regret lorsque le cours se termina mais Thomas apporta à son attention, en grognant, qu'ils allaient encore être coincés avec les attardés de Gryffondor. Métamorphose ! Le sourire de Kyana revint aussitôt et elle dut presque se forcer pour ne pas gambader jusqu'au local de McGonagall. Les Serdaigle arrivèrent les premiers. Enfin, les premiers _après_ le professeur McGonagall. Le vendredi matin égalait, pour les Gryffondor, le double cours de potion avec les Serpentard. C'était une tradition qui n'avait pas manqué jusqu'à présent, tout comme le double potion Serdaigle/Poufsouffle le jeudi après-midi. 

Kyana prit sa place habituelle, avec Jasper et April, espérant fortement que personne ne prenne les deux rangées derrière elle. Les minutes filèrent mais les lions n'arrivaient toujours pas. Le professeur fixait maintenant l'horloge, sourcils froncés. Puis, une minute avant le début du cours, on les entendit arriver au pas de course. Ils entrèrent et s'effondrèrent à leur place, la plupart à bout de souffle. Kyana fut heureuse de constater que Sirius, James, Remus et Lily étaient, comme toujours, juste derrière elle.

- J'ai failli attendre, dit McGonagall, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Désolé, professeur. C'est que M. Daniel a foncé dans son horloge ce matin et il a oublié la formule pour la réparer. Alors comme il n'avait plus l'heure, on a su que le cours était terminé que lorsque les autres étudiants sont arrivés, expliqua Remus, le seul à ne pas sembler fatigué par la course.

- Je vois, dit McGonagall en roulant les yeux.

Un murmure amusé parcourut la salle de classe.

- Et pendant que nous vous attendons pour débuter le cours, peut-être que M. Potter et Mlle Evans pourraient s'expliquer.

Évidemment, Kyana et le reste de la classe pivotèrent illico vers Lily et James, qui avaient figé sur place, les yeux bien ronds.

- Ils n'ont tout de même pas osé faire un mauvais coup sans nous ? demanda Sirius, tout aussi surpris.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais définir la chose de cette façon… 

Un silence s'installa durant lequel McGonagall dévisageaient Lily et James alternativement, en attente d'une explication que ni l'un ni l'autre de ses pauvres étudiants ne semblaient avoir.

- Je… veux bien donner une explication mais… Est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir sur quoi je dois m'expliquer ? demanda timidement James.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils puis, après un soupir, elle tapota le revers de sa robe de son index. James devint encore plus perplexe et baissa les yeux sur sa propre robe.

- Oh ! dit-il en relevant la tête, le teint fuchsia. Euh… ça, c'est que… Voyez-vous… J'espérais que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte.

McGonagall croisa les bras d'un air menaçant devant le large et stupide sourire de James. Lily, de son coté, s'était enfoncée dans sa chaise.

- M. Potter…

- Et bien, c'est que… Je ne peux pas parler pour Lily, évidemment, qui, je suis certain, a une raison mille fois meilleure que la mienne. Personnellement, je… hum… j'ai perdu mon badge, expliqua James en se tapotant les doigts.

McGonagall sembla si scandalisée que personne n'osa rire.

- Perdu ?! Je m'attendais à plus de responsabilité de votre part, M. Potter ! grogna-t-elle, causant l'enfoncement de la tête de James dans ses épaules. Et vous, Mlle Evans ? Où est le vôtre ?

Lily, qui affichait un regard désespéré, n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le professeur.

- Je ne trouve plus le mien non plus, dit Lily d'une toute petite voix.

Le professeur resta bouche bée et recommença à les dévisager un à un.

- Vous les avez perdus ? Tous les deux ? intervint alors Remus.

- Oui, répondirent James et Lily en même temps.

- Fascinant… Surtout dans le cas de Lily, elle ne perd jamais rien, poursuivit Remus en regardant ses ongles. Vous avez pensé au vol ?

- Au vol ? Mais qui pourrait bien nous avoir volé notre badge ? s'étonna James.

Remus tourna lentement la tête vers James et lui lança un regard neutre. James fixa son ami quelque instant, sans comprendre, avant de secouer la tête et de rouler les yeux.

- Question stupide… murmura James. Sirius !

- James ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, où sont les badges ?

- James ! Insinuerais-tu que je serais entré dans le dortoir des filles pour voler le badge de Lily ? demanda Sirius, outré.

- Non, celui-là, ce doit être Cathy qui l'a. Où est le mien ?

- Comment veux-tu…

- _Sirius !_

Le jeune Black poussa un soupir et retroussa le revers de sa robe. À l'endroit exact où les préfets installaient leur badge, mais vers l'intérieur, Sirius avait accroché celui de James.

- M. Black, Mlle White, auriez-vous l'obligeance de rendre leur badge aux préfets de Gryffondor ? dit alors McGonagall.

Toute la classe sursauta. La présence du professeur avait été oubliée. Sirius et Cathy, soudain le visage rouge, décrochèrent l'objet de leur larcin et le rendirent à leur propriétaires. James et Lily le placèrent aussitôt sur leur poitrine, non sans une légère fierté, avant d'échanger un regard.

- Et cinq points de moinspour Gryffondor, dit Lily d'une voix sans réplique.

- QUOI ? s'indignèrent Sirius et Cathy.

- Cinq points _chacun_ ! précisa James. Vol de badge. 

Les voleurs n'osèrent plus répliquer et se contentèrent de fixer les préfets, stupéfaits. McGonagall laissa échapper un léger rire de satisfaction. Kyana, comme la plupart des étudiants, se mit à rire. Mais elle était la seule à contempler avec adoration Remus, qui était secoué d'un rire silencieux.

- Bon ! Je vais enfin pouvoir commencer le cours, dit McGonagall sur un ton sans réplique.

Même Sirius n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche avant la fin du cours.

Outre la mystérieuse affaire du vol de badge de préfet, Kyana passa une journée ennuyeuse, pour un vendredi. Même le cours d'Étude des Moldus s'était passé dans le calme puisque Sirius avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole avant le lendemain matin, au cas où le préfet serait à nouveau prit de l'irrésistible envie de lui enlever des points. Les trois Gryffondor passèrent donc le cours à se passer un parchemin sur lequel ils conversaient. Après tout, écrire n'était pas parler.

La soirée s'averra aussi d'un ennui mortel. Ses Serdaigle d'amis s'étaient lancés dans une profonde discussion sur les différents sérums de vérités. Kyana avait été très intéressée au début mais lorsque tout dégénéra en débat à savoir qui avait raison, Wald décrocha et retourna à ses devoirs. Elle avait espéré que Jasper l'accompagne dans son abandon des potions mais il s'amusait beaucoup trop aux dépends des cinq autres.

Sa joie de vivre était donc décidément beaucoup plus basse lorsqu'elle se glissa entre ses couvertures que lorsqu'elle en était sortie.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, Kyana s'installa avec Jasper pour jouer aux échecs. Contrairement aux autres, il avait fini par abandonner les sérums de vérité. Ils en étaient à la deuxième partie lorsqu'un murmure de surprise se propagea dans la salle commune. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les escaliers des dortoirs pour regarder descendre l'équipe de Quidditch, toute de bleu vêtue, qui avançait d'un air de conquérant.

- Ca ne fait même pas une semaine entière que nous sommes de retour et vous vous mettez déjà à l'entraînement ? s'étonna un élève de septième année.

- Pourquoi pas ? On a une excellente équipe, on va essayer de la garder ! dit fièrement McGleaking, le capitaine.

- D'accord mais ce n'est pas qu'on a beaucoup de concurrence… dit un sixième année d'un air dubitatif. Les Poufsouffle sont doués mais moins que nous. Les Serpentard ne forment pas une vraie équipe, ils se détestent tous. La meilleure équipe, c'est les Gryffondor mais malheureusement pour eux, ils ont sans doute le pire Attrapeur de l'histoire de l'école.

Toute la salle commune éclata de rire. Il était vrai que les pauvres Gryffondor étaient réellement à plaindre. Depuis que Barthélemy Linch avait prit le poste, après  le départ de Mark « Turbo » Spead, les matchs que les lions avaient gagnés se comptaient sur la main d'un manchot. Et pourtant, Linch se baladait dans les couloirs d'un air de conquérant, totalement inconscient qu'il était la honte des Gryffondor et qu'il était le seul Attrapeur depuis des années à ne pas avoir de surnom.

- Faut se compter chanceux que Linch soit dans leur équipe, dit Jasper. C'est tout de même exceptionnel, ne perdre que par 20 points lorsque l'Attrapeur suit les canards. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est James Potter qui mène le bal, cette année.

- Ouais… je sais, répondit lugubrement McGleaking. 

- Ils n'auraient pas pu attendre à l'an prochain pour le mettre capitaine ? Malicia Lafleur est en septième année, après tout ! Les aînés d'abord ! grogna Katch.

- Et selon mes mêmes sources, la nouvelle poursuiveuse se nomme Anabelle… Grandprès, continua aimablement Jasper.

Par-dessus la tête de ses joueurs, McGleaking faisait des gestes exubérants pour dire à Jasper de la fermer, le menaçant même du poing. Kyana, qui n'était pas si grande connaisseuse de Quidditch, se demandait bien pourquoi.

- Grandprès ? Elle a un lien avec Thierry Grandprès, des Quiberon Quafflepunchers ? demanda Sibble, un des batteurs.

- C'est sa fille, répondit Jasper.

- Ca ne veut absolument rien dire ! Le talent n'est pas forcément héréditaire ! On va attendre de la voir avant de paniquer ! intervint brusquement le capitaine en fusillant Jasper du regard. Allez, venez, on va voler !

Les joueurs, soudainement légèrement moins confiants, suivirent leur capitaine avec enthousiasme. Même avec la menace de Potter et de McGleaking, ils adoraient toujours voler !

- Hey ! On peut aller vous regarder voler ? demanda alors Mark, le petit ami de Katch, la poursuiveuse vedette.

- Évidemment ! Tout spectateur est bienvenu, dit joyeusement le capitaine.

Il va sans dire qu'une bonne partie des élèves présents se levèrent d'un bond, Kyana et Jasper en tête, pour suivre leur équipe. Il y eut donc une cinquantaine de Serdaigle qui sortirent en même temps de la salle commune.

Kyana était en train de rire avec les autres lorsque le meneur de la volée d'aigle stoppa net tout près du terrain de Quidditch. Le terrain semblait malheureusement déjà occupé. On entendait une clameur qui venait des gradins et une ou deux têtes avaient pointé par delà les murs. Le groupe resta donc là un moment, incertain de s'il devait aller voir si la pratique était terminée ou s'il devait rebrousser chemin.

- Bah, le pire qui peut arriver, c'est une bataille ! Au nombre que nous sommes, on devrait s'en sortir, dit Jeremy Sibble en tapant dans sa main de sa batte.

McGleaking hocha la tête et, après une profonde inspiration, reprit la route vers le stade. La distance se franchit en silence et, une fois à l'entrée du stade, ils se déployèrent pour montrer leur nombre et qu'ils n'avaient pas peur. Kyana, plutôt stressée à l'idée de se battre, fut grandement soulagée de voir que les joueurs étaient vêtus de rouge. Gryffondor… Certes, la potentialité qu'ils soient agacés était toujours là mais ils étaient tout de même moins dangereux que les Serpentard !

Dans le stade, les joueurs de Gryffondor se réchauffaient en basse altitude tandis qu'une foule aussi nombreuse que celle qui suivait les Serdaigle discutait dans les gradins. Ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du stade. Kyana redoutait grandement ce qui allait arriver lorsque quelqu'un les verrait là. Il était clair que la pratique ne faisait que commencer mais partir maintenant était signe de lâcheté. Il se passa une bonne minute avant qu'un solide gaillard de septième année ne les remarque.

- Potter ! cria-t-il des gradins.

L'activité du stade se termina aussitôt. Il regardèrent tous le malotru qui avait osé déranger les joueurs. Un signe de tête scella le destin des Serdaigle. Un branle-bas de combat commença alors. James en tête, les joueurs redescendirent sur le sol et avancèrent vers les intrus, suivis par tous les autres Gryffondor, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Curieusement, Kyana n'aima pas du tout voir James en colère. Il avançait droit sur McGleaking et s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? grogna-t-il en se redressant de toute sa taille.

Le capitaine de Serdaigle leva le menton et répondit avec fierté.

- La même chose que vous ! Nous ne…

Il s'arrêta, surpris du soudain changement dans la physionomie de James. Sa colère semblait avoir fondue et il s'était détendu.

- Bleu… Excusez-moi, j'ai des tendances daltoniennes. Je croyais avoir vu du vert, dit James en riant.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, les rouges comme les bleus, tous soulagés.

- Je dois admettre que je craignais aussi de voir du vert lorsque j'ai vu que c'était occupé, dit McGleaking.

- Normal. Mais maintenant que vous avez vu que c'est nous qui sommes ici, vous pouvez partir, dit sèchement Linch.

Les Serdaigle furent d'abord vexés et embarrassés mais en voyant tous les Gryffondor se tourner lentement vers Linch et le fixer d'un air neutre, ils comprirent que l'Attrapeur ne parlait que pour lui-même.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a demandé ton avis ? lui demanda Cathy.

- Non mais quand même, on était là avant ! répliqua Linch.

- Et alors ? Comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient le savoir ? demanda Simon Johnson, le gardien.

- Peu importe ! On est là, qu'ils partent ! s'entêta Linch.

- On avait pas réservé, je te signale. Eux, peut-être, rétorqua Malicia Lafleur.

- Oh… euh… je… n'avais pas pensé que… 

Kyana fut vraiment surprise. Les Gryffondor avaient habituellement tendance à se tenir les uns les autres. À les voir démolir leur Attrapeur, devant tant de Serdaigle, était sidérant… même s'ils avaient raison.

- C'est ça… C'est ça, dit James en balayant la suite de la réponse de Linch du revers de la main avant de se retourner vers les Serdaigle. Excusez-nous, hum… Vous aviez réservé, vous ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait plus motivé que moi dans les capitaines alors je n'ai pas pris cette peine si tôt dans l'année, expliqua-t-il timidement.

- Oh, moi non plus ! Nous venions nous amuser un peu, pour se mettre dans le bain. Vous étiez là avant, c'est à nous de partir, dit McGleaking.

- Et bien… On dit que plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ? dit James en haussant les épaules.

Un sourire radieux éclaira alors le visage de McGleaking.

- C'est une excellente idée ça ! dit-il.

- Ah non ! Ils ne peuvent pas rester ! Je voulais pratiquer la feinte de Wronski, pas m'empêtrer dans la route d'une Attrapeuse de seconde main ! 

Contre toute attente, Cathy éclata de rire. Elle fut bien la seule car tous les autres dévisageaient Linch. Les Serdaigle emplis de colère, les Gryffondor de stupeur.

- La feinte de Wronski ! C'est la meilleure ! Restez, mes braves gens ! On ne sera pas trop d'une centaine pour ramasser tous ses morceaux ! dit Cathy en se tenant les côtes.

- Si tu savais te servir de ta batte, je n'aurais pas besoin d'apprendre des techniques dangereuses, répliqua vertement Linch.

Cathy cessa de rire immédiatement et lança son meilleur regard de psychopathe à son coéquipier.

- Ouais, d'accord. Linch, tu pratiqueras un autre jour. McGleaking, si vous voulez bien jouer avec nous, ça nous ferait plaisir, dit James, tandis que les autres Gryffondor hochaient la tête.

Kyana vit son capitaine se tourner vers ses joueurs pour voir s'ils acceptaient.

- D'accord ! dit-il finalement en regardant à nouveau James.

- Parfait ! dit James en tapant dans ses mains.

Les Gryffondor hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent, laissant le passage aux Serdaigle. Pour une fois, les spectateurs s'installèrent pèle-mêle dans les gradins. Kyana, qui allait s'asseoir avec Jasper, Edward, Briget et Faith, dans un coin reculé, se fit attraper par le bras.

- Venez avec nous, même si on est compétiteur ! dit Sirius en l'amenant de force avec lui.

Évidemment, ils ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps. Deux minutes plus tard, Kyana et ses amis de Serdaigle étaient assis avec Sirius, Remus, Lily et Peter. Les seize joueurs avaient pris leur envol et tournoyaient autour du stade.

- Crétin de Linch… On aurait une bonne équipe si ce n'était pas de lui, grogna Sirius.

- Si au moins il était gentil, dans la vie de tous les jours, on pourrait lui pardonner ! enchérit Peter. Mais non ! Il a autant d'intelligence qu'une fougère…

- Personnellement, on l'aime, votre Attrapeur, dit Edward avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est ça, ris du malheur des autres, dit Remus en levant le menton. Frapper sur des gens déjà à terre est toujours gratifiant.

Ils se mirent à rire tandis que les capitaines libéraient les balles. Chaque équipe se réchauffa de leur côté, les Serdaigle avec un souaffle d'entraînement. Il n'est pas nécessaire de mentionner qu'aucune des équipes ne fit une de ses tactiques de guerre. Pas question de montrer les trucs à l'ennemi. 

- Fais attention, espèce de folle ! Tu as failli me faire tomber en bas de mon balai ! cria soudain Linch qui avait évité de justesse un cognard que Cathy avait frappé de toutes ses forces.

- Wouah, ce n'est pas son style de viser mal, dit Faith.

Les Gryffondor se mirent à rire.

- C'est vrai… Elle l'aurait eu, en temps normal, dit Remus avec un clin d'œil pour la Serdaigle.

Faith ouvrit grand les yeux. Visiblement, le fait que Cathy _voulait_ le faire tomber de son balai ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Puis les supporteurs se mirent à encourager leurs joueurs, jouant à qui criait le plus fort. Kyana était en train de hurler lorsqu'un sifflement aigu domina la cohue. Tout bruit cessa immédiatement et ils cherchèrent tous qui avait sifflé si fort.

- Ola, Senior Potter ! cria une voix féminine au fort accent espagnol. 

À l'entrée du stade, se tenait une jeune fille, de toute évidence espagnole. Elle tenait un balai dernier cri et défiait James du regard.

- On me demande ? dit gentiment James, souaffle en main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gonzales ? cria Linch.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que ye parle, Linch, dit l'Espagnole. Mais ne t'en vas pas trop loin, tu pourrais touyours devoir intervenir.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Briget aux Gryffondor.

- Serena Gonzales, répondit Sirius. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda James, pour le stade en entier.

- Ye veux te proposer un marché !

- Un mar… euh… 

James regarda Lafleur, sa collègue Poursuiveuse, qui haussa les épaules.

- Propose toujours ! lui dit James.

- Y'ai trois vifs d'or d'entraînement, dit Serena en exhibant ses petites balles. Ye vais faire la course avec Linch. Le premier qui en attrape deux sur trois gagne. Si c'est lui, ye me mets à yenoux et y'admets devant toute l'école à quel point il est fantastique et intelligent. Si _ye_ gagne, ye prends sa place.

- Prendre ma place ? Tu peux toujours rêver ! se moqua Linch.

- Tu es prêt à prendre le pari ? demanda Serena.

L'assurance de Linch déclina devant l'incroyable confiance de Gonzales. Dans les gradins, tous retenaient leur souffle. Les Gryffondor parce qu'ils espéraient, les Serdaigle, parce qu'ils redoutaient.

- Nous sommes en plein match, je ne crois pas que le capitaine sera d'accord, dit Linch d'un air méprisant.

- Oh si… Si tu veux relever le défi, à ton aise ! J'ai toujours aimé les courses d'Attrapeur, dit James avec un sourire étrange.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor semblaient au bord de l'extase.

- Alors, Linch, tu acceptes ? demanda Serena.

- Je… n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit Linch à contre-cœur.

Sur le visage de Gonzales apparut un sourire narquois.

- Très bien… Tu as accepté devant témoins… Maintenant, descends.

Linch descendit lentement sur le sol tandis que les autres joueurs gagnaient les estrades. James vint s'asseoir avec ses amis et l'équipe de Serdaigle suivit, évidemment.

- … peut pas être pire, disait Cathy, tout sourire.

- Peut-être mais s'il s'en va, tu n'auras plus personne à assommer par accident, dit Johnson.

- Bah, c'est une bonne cause, je viserai James !

- Trop aimable, dit James en s'installant devant Sirius. Faut que ça marche ! En partie parce qu'il nous _faut_ un bon Attrapeur et en partie parce qu'elle ne peut tout de même pas s'abaisser à mentir devant toute la grande salle.

Kyana, qui s'était demandé la raison de son sourire étrange, eut la réponse. James Potter était au bord de l'hystérie. Il regardait les Attrapeurs discuter avec des yeux étincelants.

- Moi je préfèrerais la voir à genoux dans la grande salle, dit McGleaking.

Les Gryffondor se retournèrent vivement pour dévisager le pauvre garçon.

- QUOI ? COMM… Ouais… Je vois… Parce que j'ai du respect pour toi et que j'aime ma batte, je ne te la ferais pas manger, dit Cathy.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Devant eux, Gonzales et Linch se rejoignaient au centre du terrain. Un silence total s'abattit alors sur le stade.

- Alors, tu crois que tu peux me battre ? demanda Linch qui avait perdu son air de conquérant.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit Serena.

- Qui me dit que tu ne tricheras pas ?

L'Espagnole le dévisagea, horriblement vexée.

- Tu me traites de tricheuse ? Fort bien, on va prendre un arbitre ! dit-elle en se tournant vers l'équipe de Gryffondor. Les Serdaigle ne seront pas impartiaux, ils vont favoriser le moins bon et c'est compréhensible. Alors, Gryffondor, y'aurais besoin de quelqu'un de juste, impartial et honnête. À ce que ye sais, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui le sont totalement. Mais y'en vois au moins un dans les gradins.

Kyana ne fut pas très surprise de voir que la plupart des Gryffondor se tournaient vers Remus, qui ne semblait pas du tout se sentir concerner. Avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de sentir les regards sur lui, Sirius et Peter l'avaient déjà levé sur ses pieds et James lui avait fourré son propre balai dans les mains.

- Hein ? Moi ? Mais… mais…

- Ye vois que y'avais raison. Viens, Lupin, y'ai besoin de toi, dit Gonzales.

- Je… ne vole pas très bien, balbutia le pauvre Remus.

- Tu voles très bien, voyons ! protesta Lily.

- C'est juste que tu n'aimes pas ça ! Mais c'est une bonne cause ! enchaîna Peter.

- Ta maison a besoin de toi, renchérit Gonzales.

Remus resta figé pendant quelques secondes avant de céder aux regards suppliants des Gryffondor. Il enfonça donc la tête dans les épaules et descendit des gradins pour rejoindre le terrain.

- Hey, Lup ! Attrape ! cria soudainement Cathy.

Remus se retourna juste à temps pour attraper la batte en ébène que Cathy venait de lui lancer.

- Ils sont encore là, ne prends pas de chance ! expliqua-t-elle.

Remus devint livide malgré le sourire et le clin d'œil d'encouragement de la batteuse.

- Allez, Lupin, viens qu'on en finisse, grogna Linch.

Remus se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil avant d'aller rejoindre le centre du terrain. Serena lui remit les trois vifs d'or d'entraînement avant de s'envoler dans les airs, suivie de Linch.

- On va au bout du terrain et on ne regarde pas. Lance-les une fois dans les airs, ils vont aller plus haut et plus loin ! cria Serena par dessus son épaule.

Remus les regarda partir, regarda la batte qu'il avait dans une main, les vifs d'or qu'il avait dans l'autre et le balai, qui était appuyé sur son épaule.

- Pas un peu folle ? grommela-t-il.

Il coinça la batte sous son bras et, après s'être assuré que les Attrapeur ne regardait pas, lança un des vifs d'or à travers le terrain. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir propulsée avec une force inouïe mais la petite balle fila très loin, à la grande surprise de Kyana. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit James et Sirius échanger un regard à la fois inquiet et agacé. Il lança ensuite le deuxième, encore plus loin dans l'autre direction. Il étudia ensuite le terrain, sans doute pour voir où il pourrait bien placer le troisième. Avec un sourire en coin, il vérifia à nouveau que Gonzales et Linch ne regardait pas et, avec une puissance remarquable, envoya la balle près des poteaux des buts, à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol.

- À quoi ça lui sert de les avoir lancés si loin ? demanda Faith. Ca bouge, un vif d'or !

- C'est un vif d'or d'entraînement. Il bouge mais beaucoup moins que les vrais. Il reste toujours dans le secteur où il a été lancé. C'est plus pratique pour le retrouver, lorsqu'on en a marre, expliqua Athena Loreyon, l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle.

- Ou plus facile, quand on est nul, poursuivit James.

- Et il se trouve que Linch n'arrive même pas à attraper ceux-là, dit Lafleur d'un ton lugubre.

Ils auraient probablement éclaté de rire s'ils n'avaient pas tous compatis pour Remus qui montait sur le balai de James, l'air vraiment incertain.

- C'est cruel de le laisser faire ça. Bien que je ne le comprenne pas, il a l'air terrifié, dit Julia Katch.

- Il va s'en sortir très bien. Remus sait tout faire ! dit Sirius qui semblait néanmoins partager la peur de son ami.

Curieusement, Remus fusilla Sirius du regard avant de frapper le sol et de s'élever dans les airs. Kyana, qui avait eut le cœur brisé à le voir si terrifié, comprit tout de suite pourquoi ses amis l'avait laissé jouer les arbitre. Il savait voler. Très bien même. Il était même particulièrement beau à voir, sur son balai. Kyana aurait même pu dire… sexy. 

- Garde ta salive dans ta bouche, murmura Jasper à son oreille.

Kyana rougit et lui fila un coup dans les côtes. Remus resta à quelques mètres du sol pendant une minute, semblant se demander comment il allait faire pour tenir son balai à deux mains tout en transportant une batte de Quidditch. Il finit par pousser un soupir et se redressa, oubliant l'idée des deux mains. Il glissa dans les airs jusqu'à la bordure du terrain, juste assez près pour que Kyana puisse le regarder à son bon plaisir, et regarda James, pour lui demander si la joute pouvait commencer.

James hocha la tête et Cathy, qui semblait avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie, mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla de toutes ses forces. Instantanément, les Attrapeurs firent volte-face. L'âme Serdaible de Kyana fut grandement déçue de voir que Gonzales était décidément exceptionnellement douée sur un balai. Elle semblait parfaitement à son aise, scrutant le terrain de façon méthodique. Linch, de son coté, s'était élancé à la vitesse de l'éclair et tournait autour de stade le plus vite possible.

- Hey, Potter, y'a personne qui lui a dit que l'idée, c'était d'attraper le vif d'or et non de faire un sprint autour du stade, demanda Jeremy Sibble d'un ton moqueur.

- Si tu avais vu Durbra, durant les entraînements, l'an dernier, tu ne poserais pas la question. Si vous trouvez que je suis méchante à le menacer continuellement de ma batte, je ne suis rien, à côté d'Harold ! dit Cathy en riant.

Sur le terrain, Gonzales semblait avoir aperçu un des vifs d'or. Elle fila à toute allure vers la petite balle, évitant au passage un Cognard qui passait par là. Linch, pas si stupide, vit la manœuvre de la jeune fille. Il suivit le regard de l'Espagnole et vit le vif d'or. Au moment ou Gonzales passait devant lui, il copia sa trajectoire. Serena lui lança à peine un regard et feinta pour se débarrasser de lui et le dépasser. Linch réussit cependant à la suivre et, comme elle étirait le bras pour attraper la balle, il lui fonça dedans, manquant de la faire tomber de son balai au passage.

- HEY ! hurla Remus avant même que Linch n'ait pu s'emparer du vif. Ne touche pas à ça !

La foule, qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute sur le point de huer le geste de Linch, garda le silence, trop ébahie par Remus qui filait droit sur Linch, visiblement très en colère. Kyana ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il volait encore mieux lorsqu'il oubliait qu'il était dans les airs.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il à Serena, qui revenait vers eux.

- Oui oui, très bien. Y'ai été surprise, dit-elle en se massant l'épaule et fusillant Linch du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ? Je…

- Il me prend que si je suis l'arbitre, il n'est pas question que je tolère un tel comportement ! dit sèchement Remus à Linch.

- C'est légal dans un match, répliqua l'Attrapeur d'un air buté.

- Non ! Non ce n'est pas légal ! L'obstruction est légale mais pas jeter les gens en bas de leur balai ! rétorqua Remus. Et ceci n'est pas un match, c'est une course ! Il y a trois vifs d'or, tu n'as qu'à trouver les autres au lieu d'essayer de démolir la concurrence ! 

Linch sembla vouloir répliquer mais Remus lui lança un regard qui le fit taire immédiatement. 

- Je reprends celui là, ajouta Remus en prenant le vif d'or pour le mettre dans sa poche. Je vais le laisser quelque part sur le terrain. Et si un de vous deux recommence un truc comme celui là, il aura affaire à moi !

Son regard passa de Linch à Gonzales, qui étaient aussi étonnés que le reste des spectateurs, et repartit à travers le terrain. Kyana le regarda avec des yeux rêveurs.

- Lupin ! cria alors Gonzales, presque paniquée.

Remus se retourna vivement pour voir un Cognard foncer droit sur sa tête. Kyana sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il allait le recevoir en plein front. James s'était levé d'un bond, imité par ses amis, le teint cireux. Mais Remus était plein de ressource, semblait-il. Avec une aisance étonnante, il fit pivoter son balai pour avoir un meilleur angle et, avec la très solide batte d'ébène de Cathy, frappa la balle avec vigueur. Le Cognard fut projeté à l'autre bout du terrain et passa à travers un des buts. La stupeur s'étendit à nouveau sur le stade.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor ! cria finalement Sirius, tout joyeux.

Remus fut le seul à ne pas goûter à la plaisanterie. Il revint se positionner à sa place initiale et fusilla Sirius du regard avant de tourner vers James des yeux qui semblait lui dire « Toi, compte-toi chanceux que je sois ton ami parce que je ne serais pas ici ! ».

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime, dit James en souriant.

- T'es mieux de m'aimer ! grogna Remus en lui tournant le dos.

Ils rirent à nouveau tandis que Remus hochait la tête en direction de Gonzales, pour la remercier. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, attendant le nouveau départ que Cathy ne tarda pas à donner. Aussitôt, Serena se remit à patrouiller et Linch à tourner en rond. Remus attendit quelques instants et balança le vif d'or qu'il avait dans sa poche.

Jusqu'à maintenant, bien qu'elle était nettement meilleure que Linch sur un balai, Gonzales n'avait pas montré de talent particulier en tant qu'Attrapeuse.

- Ben au moins, votre Attrapeur n'aura plus l'air de courir après les canards, dit Jasper, qui semblait en être venu à la même conclusion que Kyana.

- C'est certain, mais l'idée, c'est qu'un Attrapeur attrape. C'est une sorte de concept, tu vois ? dit Peter qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, moi, c'est que je suis certaine qu'elle a vu les vifs d'or. Elle a regardé régulièrement dans leur direction. Même moi, je les aurais vus, c'est peu dire ! Pourquoi elle ne va pas les chercher ? demanda Lily à James.

Potter, qui avait soudainement commencé à se ronger les ongles, regarda sa jolie amie et haussa les épaules, ses beaux yeux chocolat emplis de désarroi.

- Au risque de me faire tuer par le reste de ma maison, je dirais qu'elle se prépare à faire un sacré spectacle, dit Loreyon. C'est certain qu'elle les a vus, tu as raison, Evans. Mais je me demande… à moins que… oh… 

- À moins que _quoi _ ? s'impatientèrent Potter et McGleaking en même temps.

Mais l'Attrapeuse ne répondit pas, elle était beaucoup trop occupée à scruter le terrain. Sus au Attrapeur qui voit ce que les autres ne voient pas ! Kyana était sur le point de tomber en bas des gradins, à force de se pencher pour suivre le regard de Loreyon.

- Ca va mal, Hercule. On _va_ avoir de la concurrence cette année, dit soudainement Athena à son capitaine.

- Quoi ? mais… 

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Gonzales venait de plonger dans un spectaculaire piqué. Linch la suivit immédiatement. Kyana savait où Remus avait placé les vifs d'or et ce n'était pas là que se dirigeait l'Espagnole. Linch la suivit quand même, au risque de s'écraser sur le sol lorsque Gonzales changea subitement de direction.

- Pourquoi faire une manœuvre si dangereuse pour rien ? demanda Kyana à voix basse.

Jasper lui jeta un regard étonné et se concentra à nouveau sur le jeu. Visiblement, Kyana avait manqué quelque chose. Les deux équipes s'étaient soudainement levées et James était penché sur la rambarde, suivant avidement Gonzales des yeux. La jeune fille monta en flèche vers un des vifs d'entraînement, qu'elle captura sans trop de problèmes. Linch, de son côté, avait finalement vu une des balles. C'était bien sûr la plus évidente et, avec un sourire confiant, il fila le chercher. Gonzales avait changé de cap et descendait maintenant en angle, presque nonchalamment, vers le dernier vif, près des poteaux. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de ralentir, une fois à sa hauteur, et tendit la main pour l'enfermer dans son poing. Elle remonta ensuite en flèche et attendit patiemment que Linch arrive enfin à destination.

Après une chaude lutte avec la petite balle, Linch finit par l'avoir. Il s'arrêta donc en plein milieu du terrain et regarda fièrement Gonzales.

- Et de un ! cria-t-il, surexcité.

- Puisque c'est le premier et le dernier à vie que tu attrapes, ye te le donne ! répondit Gonzales avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? Jalouse ! Attend que je…

Gonzales venait d'éclater de rire. Elle leva la main au-dessus de sa tête pour lui montrer les deux vifs d'or d'entraînement qu'elle avait capturés. Le visage du pauvre Linch se décomposa d'un seul coup.

- C'est… de la chance ! dit-il avec orgueil.

- De la chance ? C'est moi qui t'ai laissé une chance, Linch ! Ye les avais vus depuis le début ! Mais ye me suis dit que y'avait le temps pour celui-là aussi, dit Serena en levant son autre main, dans laquelle trônait le vrai vif d'or.

Kyana s'attendait à voir les Gryffondor se mettre à hurler, James d'abord, mais ils restèrent muets, tandis que Remus et les Attrapeurs revenaient sur le sol. Beaucoup eurent l'impression que l'arbitre de fortune mourrait d'envie de se mettre à genoux et embrasser la pelouse mais Lupin resta droit et fier. Il revint vers James, batte et balai sur les épaules.

- Pour tes prochains concours, choisis un autre arbitre, veux-tu ? dit-il à James d'un air mauvais.

James ne répondit que par un large sourire. Ils attendaient tous que les Attrapeurs les aient rejoint et que Remus annonce officiellement le gagnant. Kyana se demandait si les Gryffondor seraient assez civilisés pour ne pas danser sur le cadavre de Linch. Après tout, il serait déjà humiliant de se faire expulser de l'équipe.

Serena, brillante de fierté, arriva accompagnée de Linch, qui n'en menait pas large.

- Maintenant que nous sommes là, c'est à toi d'annoncer le gagnant, Lupin, dit Serena.

Linch était droit comme un « i », tel un prisonnier devant le peloton d'exécution. Kyana se surprit à le plaindre. Le pauvre garçon allait bientôt devoir sortir du stade en gardant la tête haute, sachant très bien que personne ne regretterait sa présence dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'était sans doute ce que Remus était en train de se dire puisqu'il fixait nerveusement la pointe de ses chaussures. En tant qu'arbitre, c'est à lui que revenait la lourde tâche de mettre Linch à la porte. Il poussa un profond soupir et leva la tête.

- Eh bien… Je crois que le gagnant est, sans l'ombre d'un doute, Serena Gonzales, dit-il simplement, sans cérémonie, avec une parfaite impartialité.

Kyana, qui craignait l'acclamation de la gagnante fut surprise de voir que personne ne réagit. Les Serdaigle  échangèrent de drôle de regards avant de se tourner vers les Gryffondor qui semblaient figés dans la pierre. Kyana comprit immédiatement qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas ridiculiser Linch d'avantage. Mais la tâche semblait ardue parce qu'ils dévisageaient tous Gonzales avec de grands yeux surexcités.

- Ce… n'est pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Potter, tu… ne vas pas me mettre à la porte, hein ? demanda Linch d'une voix misérable.

James ouvrit la bouche, tout d'abord incapable de parler.

- Euh… eh bien… Un pari… reste un pari… C'est à toi de voir si… tu tiens parole ! Personnellement… Je n'aurais pas joué ma place mais… C'est à toi de voir… Gonzales pourrait être… une joueuse tout aussi valable, répondit difficilement James.

Rares étaient les occasions où James Potter manquait autant d'éloquence. Il devait être très pénible pour lui de ne pas virer Linch illico et de féliciter Gonzales avec toute la joie qui bouillait visiblement en lui.

Linch leva le menton, fier malgré la défaite.

- Je tiens toujours mes paroles. Je cède donc ma place à Gonzales. Mais lorsque tu réaliseras, Potter, que je suis le meilleur et qu'elle a eu de la chance, peut-être que j'étudierai ta demande pour réintégrer l'équipe, dit-il.

Il retira lentement sa robe de joueur et quitta le stade à grands pas. Il fut suivi de ses amis… Enfin, _son_ ami. Un pauvre bougre de la même année qui était toujours avec Linch. Cathy se plaisait à dire qu'ils avaient un ami chacun et que c'était l'autre. 

Ils les regardèrent tous partir, sauf Remus qui regagna lentement les gradins. Serena se retrouva donc seule devant l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle semblait soudainement petite et timide. Lorsque Linch eut disparu au-delà des murs du stade et que les regards se reportèrent sur elle, elle baissa les yeux, les joues roses.

De son point de vue à elle, il était sans doute facile de penser qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

- Vous savez, si vous préférez Linch, ye peux…

- Tu rigoles ? 

James venait d'éclater. Il bondit sur le terrain, attrapa solidement Gonzales dans ses bras et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ce fut le signal pour tous les autres Gryffondor pour se mettre à crier victoire. Sirius renversa la tête et lança son fameux cri de guerre tandis que les joueurs descendaient sur le terrain pour féliciter Gonzales qui semblait sous le choc. Sans doute que Linch les entendit, tandis qu'il marchait vers le château, mais Kyana ne pouvait pas les blâmer d'être heureux et ils avaient fait un effort surhumain jusque là. 

Entouré de ses joueurs, James serra joyeusement la main de Gonzales.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Gonzales ! dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Gracias capitán, balbutia la nouvelle Attrapeuse.

- Y'a pas de quoi, mais je ne suis pas très doué en Espagnol, répliqua James en riant.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Gonzales s'excusa en rougissant.

- Bon ! On va pouvoir jouer, maintenant, dit James en se frottant les mains. À moins que vous ne déclariez forfait ?

- Jamais ! Mais j'avoue que je préférais grandement Linch, dit McGleaking avec une grimace.

- Et moi j'aurais préféré que vous ne voyiez pas tout de suite qu'on a maintenant une vraie équipe mais, de toute façon, c'est contre Serpentard qu'on commence l'année. Et eux, ils ne le savent pas encore, dit James avec un clin d'œil.

Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau et les joueurs de Serdaigle rejoignirent ceux de Gryffondor sur le terrain.

- Je vais avoir de la concurrence, pour une fois, dit Loreyon qui en semblait sincèrement ravie. Tu as ton équipement avec toi, Gonzales ?

- Bien sûr, il est là bas !

- Va le mettre, on t'attend ! dit James en montant sur son balai.

Gonzales fila à l'entrée du stade, où l'attendait son sac. Les treize joueurs prirent à nouveau leur envol et les spectateurs discutaient fébrilement entre eux. Bien que les batailles sans adversaire de taille étaient plus faciles, les Serdaigle étaient heureux d'avoir une réelle concurrence. La saison de Quidditch s'annonçait intéressante. Très intéressante.

Kyana, qui réalisa soudainement qu'avec le tumulte et la confusion chez les Gryffondor, Remus s'était retrouvé assis juste à côté d'elle, savoura donc sa matinée.


	7. Ainsi va la vie qui va

**N/A **Bonjour !

Alors, vous voyez, nous, on essayait de continuer Mon Crapaud Bien-Aimé avant la sortie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais à chaque fois qu'on s'arrêtait et qu'on commençait à écrire, y'a la petite fenêtre de Hotmail qui ouvrait et qui nous disait qu'on avait un nouveau review. À chaque fois, ça demandait une suite de Parfois… Les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux.

On a donc fini par déduire que vous préférez cette histoire là alors, comme nous sommes gentils, nous avons terminé ce chapitre. Et c'est aussi une façon de vous dire MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI pour les reviews ! ^_^

Bon… Il se peut que vous le trouviez long… Que vous trouviez que l'histoire s'allonge un peu. C'est peut-être exact mais ça a une utilité… Et puis, les fics qui finissent trop vite, c'est ennuyeux. Et puis, ça devrait bouger plus vite, après ! Promis ! Bon, l'histoire se finit pas au prochain chapitre mais… Ah et puis, lisez et vous verrez !

Paddy trouve qu'il est amusant le chapitre… Nous espérons qu'il le soit réellement ! Elle nous connait trop bien alors elle est peut-être biaisée face à notre humour… Ou elle voulait juste nous faire plaisir !

De toute façon, BONNE LECTURE !

Et merci encore pour tous les Reviews ! Nous vous aimons !!

Note du correcteur (aka Paddy) : Sachez que j'ai sué sang et eau pour que vous ayez ce chapitre en un temps record (moins de 24 heures après être tombé dans ma boîte à mails…) parce que j'aime vraiment ce chapitre ! Les personnages se définissent bien, et puis, c'est… enfin, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes… Lisez et appréciez ;)

**Ainsi va la vie qui va… **

Si la première semaine de cours de Kyana avait été plus remplie qu'un mois entier de ses années antérieures, les suivantes s'avérèrent encore pires. Non seulement Sirius continuait sa pression pour devenir son ami mais les autres Gryffondor semblaient l'avoir prit en affection. Elle n'était pas la seule à se faire progressivement recruter puisque peu à peu, Serena Gonzales, la nouvelle fierté de Gryffondor, était vue avec une régularité croissante avec les populaires élèves de cinquième année de sa maison. La présence de l'Espagnole soulageait Kyana puisqu'elle n'était pas la seule « nouvelle » à s'intégrer au groupe. Elle-même n'avait pas encore eu vraiment l'occasion de discuter avec Serena puisqu'elles n'avaient aucun cours commun et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la croiser ailleurs. 

Quant aux autres, elle n'avait jamais osé leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient de leur temps libre et elle n'avait jamais non plus tenté de retrouver leur salle secrète, certaine qu'elle allait se perdre en s'y rendant. Ce qu'elle avait fait, par contre, c'était errer dans le château, dans l'espoir de les rencontrer. Mais ils devaient avoir leurs habitudes bien à eux puisqu'elle ne les vit qu'une seule fois, et ils couraient tous en riant à la croisée du couloir. Kyana s'était alors sentie coupable puisqu'un immense sentiment de joie s'était glissé en elle en voyant que Serena n'était pas avec eux. Peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'une amie de jour, elle aussi ! Car, malgré tout, les Gryffondor semblaient n'accepter sa présence que les jours de classe puisqu'ils ne lui demandaient jamais de venir avec eux, le soir et lorsqu'ils étaient en congé. Bien sûr, l'hypothèse qu'ils croyaient qu'elle préférait ses amis de Serdaigle n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de Kyana.

Justement, ces « amis » de Serdaigle étaient justement une autre source de culpabilité. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à tolérer April et Thomas, qui ne faisaient qu'essayer de la dissuader d'être amie avec les Gryffondor. Ils étaient jaloux tous les deux. April parce qu'elle voulait Sirius et Thomas parce qu'il avait toujours cru que Kyana lui tomberait dans les bras au moment voulu, c'est à dire après leurs études, les amours durant les études étant une trop grande source de distraction, évidemment. Et puis il y avait Faith, Briget et Edward. Elle les aimait bien, tous les trois. Ils étaient très gentils mais… il étaient gentils ! La sage petite Kyana avait besoin de plus que de la gentillesse. Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, il y avait aussi une part de folie qui dormait et qui ne demandait qu'à être éveillée. Jasper était le seul à l'avoir compris et bien avant Kyana elle-même. Mais Jasper était semblable à Kyana et ce n'était pas ensemble qu'ils allaient rayonner dans le monde des gens qui s'amusent. De plus, Jasper était d'une nature étrange. Il avait cette intelligence remarquable qui, parfois, vous éloigne des autres sans que vous le vouliez. Jasper n'était pas uniquement un génie de la science mais aussi un génie de l'humain. Trop brillant pour un garçon de quinze ans, il ne pouvait souvent partager ses idées qu'avec lui-même. Avec l'âge, il allait arriver à combattre ce problème mais pour l'instant, il lui arrivait régulièrement de préférer être seul, à lire ou à réfléchir.  Il s'excusait toujours à Kyana de la laisser seule mais elle lui souriait et lui répondait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle trouverait bien quelque chose à faire. 

Elle trouvait toujours quelque chose en effet. Elle terminait ses devoirs et partait à la chasse aux lions. Au pluriel. Elle les aimait tous, maintenant. Même le timide Peter qui suivait la vague. Elle préférait, de loin, Sirius qui faisait tout son possible pour la faire rire, et James qui régnait sur son petit monde le plus naturellement du monde, la regardant souvent avec ses yeux chocolat qui pétillaient de malice. Elle était un peu moins proche de Lily et Cathy mais elle savait pourquoi. James et Sirius étaient des terrains bien protégés et Mlle Evans et Mlle White ne laisseraient personne approcher avant d'être absolument certaines qu'elles n'allaient pas se faire piller. Kyana s'en amusait bien. Après tout, même si la plus jolie fille du monde se présentait avec un certificat d'achat, le terrain lui-même ne voudrait pas changer de propriétaire. Et puis, plus important que tout, Kyana n'était pas et ne serait jamais amoureuse d'eux. Elle s'était posé la question, au début, mais plus le temps avançait, plus elle sentait, elle _savait_ qu'elle ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

De lui aussi, elle s'était rapprochée. Il avait dit et redit son nom à plusieurs reprises et Kyana avait perdu le compte à vingt. Elle apprenait à le connaître de mieux en mieux et elle l'aimait de plus en plus. Ils avaient finalement élu domicile au fond de la classe, en Études des Runes et Mlle Berry comptait maintenant du nombre des professeurs qui devaient conjuguer avec le fait que ses meilleurs élèves n'étaient pas, et de loin, les plus attentifs. 

Elle était d'ailleurs en train de penser à lui, le regard dans le vague, lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa salle commune était en train de se vider, peu à peu. C'était normal, pour un samedi mais la petite bande d'intellectuels qui ne dérogeaient _jamais_ de leurs travaux, venait de passer avec un air surexcité.

- Hey ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? leur demanda Kyana, curieuse.

Les intellectuels stoppèrent net et pivotèrent vers Kyana. Ils la fixèrent un moment avec de grands yeux, surpris qu'elle leur adresse la parole.

- On… va… à la partie… d'échec, murmura un d'entre eux, le visage rouge comme une pivoine.

- Ah… évidemment. Merci, dit Kyana avec un sourire.

Elle aurait dû y penser, seul quelque chose de très intelligent aurait pu les faire sortir de la tour de Serdaigle, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire, après avoir regardé Kyana encore quelques instants. La jeune fille sourit. Elle avait toujours été considérée comme une fille populaire, dans sa propre maison mais maintenant qu'elle était amie avec des Gryffondor - LES Gryffondors - les étudiants les plus impressionnables, surtout les plus jeunes, la regardaient avec un soupçon de vénération. Il faut dire que la petite bande de James Potter était la plus remarquée dans toute l'école.

- …termine ça avant d'aller voir la partie. J'espère que Cohen va gagner !

Dingue comme une toute petite phrase, dont on n'avait même pas saisi le début, dite par une fille à qui on avait jamais parlé, pouvait vous remettre les pieds sur terre. Manquant presque de renverser la table, Kyana bondit de sa chaise et fila vers la sortie. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu oublier ? Avec sa chance, elle allait arriver après le début et être obligée de s'asseoir au fond ! 

Chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, elle se mit à courir dans les corridors. « C'est bien beau, aller vite, mais sais-tu au moins où tu vas ? ». Les jambes de Kyana bloquèrent immédiatement, passant très près de la faire tomber. Où c'était déjà ? Jasper le lui avait dit. Cinquante fois, au moins… mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu pour partir ? Et Briget et Faith ? Pourq… oh… elles lui avaient demandé. April et Thomas aussi… Et Edward… Elle se souvenait de ça, maintenant. Mais, trop occupée à rêver de Remus, elle leur avait répondu qu'elle allait aller les rejoindre, sans même écouter la question. Et elle se souvenait aussi que Jasper était parti plus tôt, désirant faire une balade pour se rafraîchir l'esprit après son ennuyeux devoir d'Histoire de la magie. « Donc, si tu es en retard ET que tu as oublié où c'est, c'est entièrement ta faute ! » Ayant assimilé les conseils de Remus, elle se retint juste à temps de s'injurier à voix haute. Elle se força ensuite à se calmer et à réfléchir. Où est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Une minute plus tard, qui lui sembla une bonne heure, elle en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Elle avait dix minutes de retard. C'était déjà commencé. Elle songea un instant à se recroqueviller dans un coin et attendre la mort mais elle opta plutôt pour continuer à marcher. Elle allait bien finir par croiser quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait demander. Après tout, Poudlard en entier était au courant. Mais malheureusement pour elle, tout Poudlard devait être justement à cette satanée partie. Elle ne croisait personne ! Elle erra donc dans les couloirs tout en creusant son esprit. Elle jetait un regard dans tous les locaux qu'elle croisait, au cas où. Mais elle ne voyait aucune âme qui vive. Puis, peu à peu, elle entendit une voix, au loin. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle était claire et distincte. C'était la voix du commentateur des matchs de Quidditch. Et si _lui_ n'était pas à la partie, personne n'y serait. Elle retrouva donc son sourire et avança plus rapidement. Bientôt, elle fut à même d'entendre ce que la voix disait.

- …partie très importante qui, comme vous le savez, pourrait enfin être la fin du règne de Remus J. Lupin aux échecs ! Oui, acclamez, Gryffondor ! Vous qui avez, serez ou auriez été vaincu par lui à un moment ou à un autre. 

Kyana se mit à rire. Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler, même durant une partie d'échecs. C'était une chance que Remus et Jasper soient aptes à se concentrer parce qu'avec le discours de Black, elle, elle n'aurait pas pu jouer. Elle atteignit bientôt le local, un grand local réservé aux réunions d'élèves (évidemment, la seule place logique). Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda immédiatement en direction de Sirius, qui parlait encore et toujours, au grand plaisir des auditeurs.

- …l'ai jamais vu jouer mais, étant un Serdaigle, je ne doute aucunement de son intelligence et, bien que je ne serais pas prêt à parier de l'argent _contre_ Remus, je suis de tout cœur avec Jasper, comme en témoigne ma rosette bleu, ce qui est _très_ inhabituel, je dois l'admettre… 

Personne ne porta évidemment attention à Kyana. Elle en profita donc pour regarder la salle. Beaucoup de gens étaient présents, incluant une partie du corps enseignant. McGonagall roulait les yeux tout près de Dumbledore qui souriait. Flitwick était là ainsi que Mlle Berry, Mlle Chourave et M. Adams. Installé dans un coin, fortement reluqué par Faith, Spite s'était mollement appuyé contre le mur et fixait Sirius d'un air ennuyé. Tout au centre, une table avait été installée et les joueurs regardaient Sirius, ce qui soulignait, au grand soulagement de Kyana, qu'elle n'avait rien manqué outre que le discours de Sirius. Plein de chaises avaient été préparées pour les spectateurs mais elles étaient toutes prises, obligeant les derniers arrivés à rester debout. Mais les supporteurs avaient vraisemblablement été divisés en deux. Certains arborant des rosettes bleues et d'autres des rosettes rouges. Les paniers étaient justement à côté de Kyana. La rosette de Sirius n'était donc pas une lubie ! Il fallait prendre partie. Derrière qui allait-elle se ranger ?

- …va enfin pouvoir commencer puisque Mlle Wald a enfin daigné se joindre à nous ! grogna la voix de Sirius, tirant Kyana de son cruel dilemme.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Kyana, qui venait de prendre une impressionnante teinte rouge.

- Mais où tu étais ? gronda Faith (rosette bleue).

Kyana, dont la voix avait filé à l'anglaise, ne put que hausser les épaules. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas attendu qu'elle arrive pour commencer ? 

- Bon et bien, comme nous avons pris tout ce retard et que vous avez été obligés de m'écouter dire n'importe quoi à cause d'elle, nous allons tous regarder soigneusement Kyana faire le choix de son camp, dit Sirius, les yeux pétillants.

Elle devait avoir un visage cocasse puisqu'un murmure amusé parcouru la pièce.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on t'attendait, Kyana Wald, continua Sirius. Tu ne pouvais pas manquer le match !

- On dit une partie, pour les échecs, corrigea James (rosette rouge).

- Allez, choisis et viens t'asseoir, que la _partie_ du siècle commence ! dit Lily (rosette rouge) en tapotant la chaise à côté d'elle.

On lui avait gardé une place ! Et une excellente place, d'ailleurs. Elle repoussa à plus tard la joie de tant de gentillesse à son égard et regarda dans la salle pour voir les couleurs. April et Thomas étaient du coté de Jasper. Edward et Briget, qui perdaient continuellement contre Jasper, avaient opté pour le rouge. C'était d'ailleurs très amusant de voir que beaucoup de maison avait changé de couleur. Seul les professeurs n'avaient pas de rosette, dû à leur obligation à l'objectivité.

- Alors, petite fille, tu as fait ton choix ? redemanda Sirius en se rendant à sa place.

Kyana haussa les épaules et croisa le regard Jasper. Il la fixait avec amusement, étant sans doute le seul à savoir à quel point elle était déchirée.

- Je suis obligée de choisir ?

- Ouaip ! répondit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

- Est-ce que je dois prendre pour celui en qui je crois ou celui qui devrait gagner ? demanda-t-elle, retrouvant un peu de son assurance.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Remus perdre et j'ai une rosette bleue, répondit Cathy en haussant les épaules.

« Réfléchissons vite. Jasper est ton ami le plus proche. Bleu. Tu es particulièrement attirée par Remus. Rouge. Tu es patriotique. Bleu. Remus pourrait en être heureux. Rouge. Si tu prends pour Gryffondor, tu pourrais avoir l'air de vouloir les flatter aux yeux des autres. Bleu. Si tu prends pour Serdaigle, tu pourrais avoir l'air de te moquer des Gryffondor. Rouge. Jasper te regarde en se foutant de ta gueule. Rouge. Ca fait trop longtemps que tu hésites, DÉCIDE ! »

- Hum… Remus, sache que je n'ai absolument rien contre toi, vraiment, mais je vais prendre la rosette bleue puisque je suis une Serdaigle et que j'en suis fière. Mais c'est bien la première fois que j'espère de tout cœur que ma maison perde à quelque chose, dit Kyana en agrafant une rosette bleue à sa robe.

- Bref, tu prends pour ta maison, pas pour Jasper ? C'est bien ça ! J'y ai pensé mais j'espère trop voir Remus dans la défaite ! dit Sirius en riant, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Kyana lui sourit et se hâta de rejoindre sa place, entre Lily et Sirius, tout près de la table où étaient installés les concurrents.

- Pions acajou, pions violet. Puisque ce sont toujours les blancs qui commencent, vous allez procéder comment ? demanda Faith, songeuse.

- Oh, tu n'as qu'à y aller le premier, Remus, dit gentiment Jasper.

- Mais non, voyons. On a qu'à tirer au sort, répliqua Remus avec un sourire.

- Seigneur… Tant de politesse, soupira Sirius.

Un rire se propagea dans la pièce.

- Bon, allez ! Remus, pile ou face ? demanda Sirius en sortant une pièce de sa poche.

D'un geste vif, Remus arracha la pièce des mains de son ami.

- Si tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ! Tu vas avantager Jasper, dit Remus avec un faux regard menaçant.

- Tu… tu ne me fais pas confiance ? gémit Sirius, presque sincèrement blessé.

- Bien sûr… Mais seulement lorsque tu es de _mon_ côté, répondit Remus en examinant la pièce d'or.

La salle entière se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.

- Alors, à qui allons-nous confier cette tâche délicate ? demanda Remus à Jasper.

- Pourquoi pas Kyana ? Elle ne voulait pas prendre parti, elle doit avoir une certaine objectivité, répondit Jasper.

Seule Kyana fut à même de comprendre pourquoi les yeux de Cohen pétillaient autant. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de le fusiller du regard longtemps puisque Remus se tournait vers elle.

- Tu veux bien ? demanda Remus.

- Euh… oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit et tendit vers elle sa main ouverte, où le Galion d'or de Sirius l'attendait. Sa belle main… Elle allait forcément y toucher en prenant la pièce. Et en effet, elle effleura la paume de Remus en prenant le Galion. Elle repoussa immédiatement l'idée d'agripper la main tendue et de la presser contre sa joue et se mit en position pour le tirage au sort.

- Pile ou face ? demanda-t-elle à Remus.

- Bof, Pile, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle hocha la tête et lança la pièce, se concentrant fortement pour réussir à la rattraper. Ce serait stupide de se rendre ridicule devant une bonne partie de l'école en la laissant retomber par terre. Elle retint juste à temps une exclamation de joie lorsque le Galion atterrit gentiment dans sa paume. Elle plaqua donc la pièce contre le dos de son autre main.

- Le gagnant choisit, annonça-t-elle avant de regarder la pièce. Pile !

Remus eut un demi-sourire et Jasper fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- À toi de commencer, dit Remus avec un geste de la main.

Jasper fit une grimace amusée et jaugea son adversaire.

- Je savais bien qu'ils n'avaient pas des pièces foncées pour rien, dit Edward en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux-dire ? demanda April.

- Selon la technique qu'il adopte, un joueur doué à toujours une préférence pour qui va ouvrir le jeu, expliqua Edward.****

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Cathy.****

- Et bien, par exemple, Jasper joue toujours deuxième pour que son adversaire se découvre le premier. Comme ça, il peut voir sa stratég… ****

La phrase du pauvre garçon mourut dans sa gorge. Jasper le fixait avec un regard mauvais.

- Quoi ? demanda timidement Ed.

- C'est très gentil de me dire comment il joue, merci ! dit Remus en riant.****

Edward émit un faible « oh » et rougit, malgré son sourire. Un nouveau murmure d'amusement parcouru la pièce. Puis Jasper fit son premier coup. Un silence s'installa aussitôt. Pendant un long moment, personne n'osa parler, concentré à regarder les joueurs. Edward avait eu raison avec Jasper, il attendait que Remus affiche sa stratégie. Malheureusement pour le Serdaigle, Remus avait adopté la même tactique.

- Il court, il court, le furet, le furet du bois joli, chantonna doucement Sirius.

- Tu t'ennuies ? demanda Remus sans lever les yeux de l'échiquier.****

- Mais non, j'adore voir des pions se balader gaîment sur des petits carrés !****

- Vous n'auriez pas envie de jouer, au lieu de vous pourchasser comme ça ? demanda Cathy.****

- Pourquoi ? C'est amusant.****

- C'est long…****

- Évidemment… C'est ça les échecs…****

- Ce n'est jamais aussi long quand tu joues contre nous, dit James.****

- Si tu savais jouer, ce serait aussi long, intervint Lily.****

- Dans les dents, Jamesie ! dit Sirius en riant.****

- Ca fait mal… très mal…****

- Surtout que ça vient de _Lily_, dit Remus.****

- Et un autre dans les dents !****

- Tu vas faire le paquet avec la fée des dents, cette nuit ! dit Peter (rosette rouge) en hochant la tête.****

- Elle ne prend pas seulement les dents de lait ? demanda Lily, perplexe.****

- Ouais mais elle fait des exceptions pour les enfants de riches, répondit Cathy.****

- C'est pour _ça_ qu'on est riche ! approuva James.****

- Ca devrait être le contraire, pourtant, dit Sirius, dubitatif.****

- Il n'y a aucune justice, en ce monde… cavalier en F4.****

Kyana, qui était maintenant habituée aux éternelles babillages des Gryffondors, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête qu'affichait Jasper. Il fixait Remus avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans le coup de Remus ? demanda April, sourcils froncés.

Kyana se contenta de pointer Jasper du doigt. Évidemment, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, Remus le premier. Sans doute mal à l'aise de se faire regarder avec autant d'intensité, Lupin prit une teinte rose et baissa les yeux vers l'échiquier, cherchant son erreur.

- Oh non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton coup ! J'aurais fait exactement le même ! C'est que… comment tu fais ? demanda Jasper.

Remus leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

- Comment… Comment je fais quoi ? demanda-t-il en retour.****

- Tu ne le croyais pas si doué, Cohen ? se moqua Peter.

Jasper fini par détacher son regard de Remus et regarda Peter.

- Hein ? Non non, pas du tout ! Ça, je n'en ai jamais douté. C'est juste que… Eh bien… Les conversations autour, je n'ai jamais eu de problème, expliqua Jasper en se tournant à nouveau vers Remus. Mais comment tu fais pour leur _parler_ et jouer en même temps ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, le temps de trouver une réponse. Autour d'eux, une vague d'amusement s'était propagée.

- Bah… C'est certain qu'il a du mérite mais, en toute honnêteté, ce n'est pas le genre de conversation spécialement difficile à suivre au niveau intellectuel, dit Kyana avec un petit mouvement de tête.

Remus, qui avait semblé sur le point de répondre, éclata de rire. Il ne fut pas le seul mais Kyana fut particulièrement heureuse de l'entendre.

- Je trouve que sa langue devient aiguisée, pour une petite fille qui n'avait pas l'habitude de persécuter les gens, dit Sirius avec un large sourire.

- Eh ben, ça fait des semaines que tu fais de la pression pour qu'elle devienne ton amie. Il faut bien qu'elle se défende, cette pauvre enfant, dit Peter avec beaucoup de compassion.

- De quel côté tu es, Pettigrow ? grogna Sirius.

- Si tu es le Témoin de Jéhovah des amis, moi, je suis la Suisse, répondit aussitôt Peter d'un air digne tout en essayant de ne pas sourire.

Sirius éclata de rire, suivi de beaucoup d'autres.

- Sérieusement, comment tu fais ? insista Jasper.

- Euh… Je n'en sais rien. J'ai toujours joué aux échecs en discutant en même temps. Ma mère parle beaucoup, tu vois. Et ici, je me suis fait coincer par l'ami zélé et il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille alors je n'ai pas le choix de les écouter parler, expliqua Remus en haussant les épaules.

- Avoue-le donc, que tu m'aimes, Lup !

- Je t'adore Sirius ! Si j'étais blonde et bouclée, je te demanderais en mariage, soupira Remus en secouant la tête. Maintenant, tu veux nous laisser jouer ? C'est toi qui as demandé ce _match_ !

Sourds aux rires de la grande majorité des élèves, James et Lily en tête, Sirius enfonça la tête dans les épaules, les joues roses. Étrangement, Mlle White faisait exactement la même chose de l'autre côté de la table. Puis la partie reprit. Au fond, les professeurs s'étaient installé une table et travaillaient tout en regardant régulièrement l'échiquier. Plusieurs élèves avaient fait de même. D'autres, ceux qui connaissaient la longueur normale d'une partie d'échecs, s'étaient apportés leur propre jeu d'échec, des cartes explosives ou tout simplement un bon livre. Les fanatiques des échecs ne quittaient pas les pions des yeux. Et les autres, dont Kyana faisait partie, écoutaient simplement les « inactifs » discuter entre eux. Sirius en tête, ils semblaient s'être décidés à battre le record de la discussion la plus inutile et amusante jamais entendue. Au début, seuls les Gryffondor y participaient mais, peu à peu, les autres maisons s'y intégrèrent après qu'Edward ait déclaré la guerre des proverbes avec James.

Kyana n'avait rien dit depuis sa dernière remarque. Elle se contentait d'écouter, de rire et de dévorer Remus des yeux. Entre ses coups, Jasper lui jetait de très réguliers regards en coin, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres. Mais le reste du temps, Cohen restait concentré sur la partie. Sirius n'avait pas menti en disant que Remus était doué. Jasper avait été forcé de se dévoiler en premier, à son grand agacement. La confrontation était cependant à force égale.

Et Remus, toujours alerte, ne faisait aucun mauvais coup même si, de temps à autre, il lâchait un commentaire mordant mais ô combien amusant. 

« Tu n'es pas très objective… » Toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! « Ce n'est jamais le moment, de toute façon… »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kyana poussa un soupir d'agacement. Malheureusement, il était tomber dans un creux de la conversation et tout le monde l'entendit.

- Tu t'ennuies aussi, Kyana ? demanda Remus.

- Oh non ! Pas du tout ! C'est que… euh…

- Tu te parlais encore toute seule, mmmm ? demanda soudainement Jasper d'une voix moqueuse.

- Toi, tais-toi et joue ! grommela Kyana.

Remus et Jasper laissèrent échapper le même rire.

- Tour en F cin…

- Hey ! interrompit soudainement Remus, faisant sursauter tout le monde, Jasper en premier.

- Quoi ?

- Excuse-moi mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas parler en jouant, uh ! dit Remus en pointant l'échiquier.

Agacé, Jasper baissa les yeux. Il le scruta quelques secondes avant de sursauter à nouveau, ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Oh… Ben ça… murmura-t-il.

Dans la salle, une vague d'étonnement déferla. Quelle étrange stratégie que d'aider son adversaire ! Même Sirius gronda Remus. 

Mais une seconde plus tard, Kyana n'écoutait plus personne car elle eut à cet instant un sentiment de haine plus grand que n'importe quel sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Et il provenait de Jasper Cohen. Le Serdaigle avait vivement levé les yeux et, prenant sans doute Remus par surprise, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. DANS LES YEUX ! Enfer et Damnation ! Ce garçon allait souffrir. Cruellement souffrir. Comme elle hésitait entre lui faire avaler tous ses pions ou l'assommer avec sa chaise, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il était en train de dire à Remus.

- …mon erreur !

- Je sais bien mais c'était tout de même impossible que tu joues _ce _coup avec toute ta concentration ! répliqua Remus.

- Ah bon ? L'était pas si mal, pourtant, dit James en se grattant la tête.

Le traître, faux ami, voleur de but dans la vie, tourna la tête vers James avec un sourire indulgent.

- Eh bien, tu vois, à le voir jouer depuis le début, je lui aurais presque donné la victoire en trois coups, dit-il.

- Ah ? C'est pas dans le manuel que tu m'as donné à Noël, pourtant ! dit James avec un large sourire.

Remus éclata de rire, suivi de James. Mais ils furent les seuls. Même Sirius et Lily les regardaient avec de grands yeux, sans comprendre.

- Ah non ? Je savais bien que j'aurais dû le lire avant, répliqua Remus avec une moue amusée.

Potter fit un clin d'œil à Remus et ce dernier se tourna à nouveau vers Jasper. 

- Enfin bref, c'est toujours à ton tour, dit-il avec un geste de la main.

Kyana se retint juste à temps de ne pas exploser, littéralement, sur sa chaise. Il le regardait encore dans les yeux ! Et c'était _Remus_ qui avait recréé le contact ! 

- Je te remercie à nouveau. C'était vraiment gentil… et très fair play de ta part, dit Jasper en inclinant la tête.

- Y'a vraiment pas de quoi… Mais joue rapidement avant que Sirius ne se remette à chanter. Ou pire, que James commence !

Jasper rit et se concentra sur le jeu d'échecs tandis que James protestait mais Kyana n'entendait rien. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Jasper. De l'extérieur, elle devait avoir l'air d'être distraite. Mais pour quelqu'un comme Jasper, qui la connaissait très bien, il aurait suffit d'un coup d'œil pour savoir qu'elle était proie à une rage sans nom. Et ce fut ce qui arriva. Juste après avoir joué, Cohen lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il sursauta et se pencha sur sa chaise du côté opposé à son amie. 

- Ca va ? demanda Remus en leva les yeux vers lui.

ENCORE DANS LES YEUX ! La dernière parcelle de bonté qui restait à Kyana souhaita que Jasper gagne la partie, pour qu'il puisse mourir vainqueur. 

- Oh… oui ! Une crampe ! désolé, répondit Jasper avec un sourire

Remus retourna à son étude de l'échiquier, permettant à Jasper de lancer un regard « mais c'est quand même pas ma faute ! » à Kyana. Elle pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux. Elle commençait tout juste à se décontracter les muscles du visage lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose qui la mit _réellement_ en colère. Un rire. Et elle savait de qui il provenait. Jasper Cohen était en train de RIRE ! Alors là, ce type n'était pas mieux que mort ! « attend au moins d'être seule avec lui. Remus ne voudra peut-être pas d'une meurtrière comme petite amie… »

- Tu te racontes des blagues que tu ne connais pas ? demanda Cathy.

- Non… non… spasme du cerveau… Ca va aller, répondit Jasper en se forçant à arrêter de rire, surtout depuis que Kyana avait à nouveau posé les yeux sur lui.

- Il suffit de se taper la tête contre quelque chose. C'est ce que je fais, moi, quand ça arrive, dit très sérieusement Sirius.

- Et tu t'exploses toutes les cellules du cerveau. Ca explique beaucoup de choses, rétorqua Remus.

Et la partie reprit son cours… du moins, pour les autres. Kyana ne suivait plus. Son esprit vengeur était occupé à trouver la meilleure méthode pour tuer Jasper Cohen en le faisant souffrir le plus possible, le plus longtemps possible. Elle suivait les pions des yeux, vaguement consciente qu'ils étaient de force égale et que le perdant allait être considéré aussi bon que le gagnant mais elle s'en moquait. Que ce soit le perdant ou le gagnant, un des joueurs allait traverser vers l'enfer en ce jour même.

Curieusement, elle arrivait à rire des blagues qu'elle entendait et il lui arrivait de dire quelques bêtises, mais elle ne s'en souviendrait sans doute jamais, sauf peut-être sous hypnose.

Un long moment passa puis Jasper baissa la tête en soupirant.

- Désolé, Sirius, murmura-t-il avant de renverser son roi.

Sirius éclata en faux sanglots sur l'épaule de Kyana tandis que les supporteurs de Remus acclamaient sa victoire.

- Mais je _veux_ une revanche ! dit-il à Remus.

« Si tu es encore en vie… »

- Si je suis encore en vie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Kyana dû admettre qu'il avait au moins le crédit d'être réaliste.

- Pourquoi, tu songes à te suicider pour cacher ta honte ? demanda James en ébouriffant les cheveux de Remus.

- Pas du tout… mais des assassinats, ça arrive ! répondit Jasper.

- Que je vois quelqu'un te tuer ! protesta Sirius en se redressant. Tu es mon seul espoir ! Je vais te garder en vie, moi !

Jasper se mit à rire et hocha la tête avant de se lever pour tendre la main à Remus. Et, comme Remus faisait de même et fermait sa main sur la sienne, Jasper eut un cillement imperceptible aux yeux de tous, sauf ceux de Kyana. Jasper venait de réaliser qu'il avait fait sa deuxième erreur.

IL LUI TOUCHAIT EN PLUS ! Jasper Cohen, son ex meilleur ami et futur cadavre, tenait Remus Lupin par la MAIN ! Cette même main qu'elle avait effleurée tout à l'heure et dont elle fantasmait à toutes les nuits. TOUTES !

« Ci gît Jasper Cohen, excellent jouer d'échecs qui perdit la vie en même temps que sa dernière partie… »

Mais Kyana gardait le sourire. Elle applaudit comme tous les autres lorsque McGonagall, franchement heureuse, serrait la main du tout aussi souriant professeur Adams, le directeur des Serdaigle. Elle attendit avec les autres que la salle se vide, elle discuta même avec les Gryffondor. Elle félicita sincèrement Remus puis, les Serdaigle retournèrent à leur salle commune.

- …déçoit ! Franchement ! Tu es plus intelligent que ce… Gryffondor ! grogna Thomas, sincèrement dégoûté.

- Oh, ne doute jamais de l'intelligence des Gryffondor, en particulier celle de Remus Lupin, dit Jasper en hochant la tête. Il est très fort.

- Mais quand même, tu…

- Oh, Jasper ! dit soudain Kyana, interrompant April sans aucun remords. Tu voudrais venir avec moi à la bibliothèque ? Y'a un truc en sortilège que je n'ai pas bien compris.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec de grands yeux. Kyana était la meilleure en sortilège. Elle avait choisi le mauvais cours mais elle s'en moquait. Seul Jasper n'avait pas l'air surpris. Ses yeux reflétaient principalement de la crainte.

- On pourrait y aller plus tard parce que je…

- _Maintenant_…

- Okay, répondit timidement Jasper en allant se glisser à côté de Kyana.

Ed, Faith et Briget, ayant compris trois secondes après Jasper que Kyana voulait parler de quelque chose de privé avec son ami, ne firent que sourire et attendirent que Thomas et April daignent arrêter de les fixer.

- On… vous rejoindra tout à l'heure, dit Kyana, qui voulait s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas suivis.

April leva le menton et tourna les talons, suivie par Thomas qui prit un air aussi digne. Les trois autres roulèrent les yeux et les suivirent après un dernier regard pour Jasper et Kyana.

- Et si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure, appelez les Aurors ! s'écria Jasper avant qu'ils ne disparaissent au tournant du couloir.

- Pas de problème ! répondit Thomas.

Le son de leur voix discutant joyeusement s'atténua peut à peu tandis que Kyana fixait le couloir pour être certaine qu'ils n'allaient pas revenir. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus rien que les sons du château, elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Jasper, qui leva vivement les mains en signe de reddition.

- C'estpasmafaute!Jetejurequej'aipasfaitexprès!

Kyana poussa un grognement et l'attrapa par le bras. Elle l'entraîna à travers l'école à la recherche d'un local libre, sourde aux « maispuisquejetedis… », aux « jesuisdésolé,vraiment… » et aux « Tumefaisunpeumal,là… ».

À la première salle tranquille, elle poussa Jasper à l'intérieur. Il se mit à parler aussitôt qu'il eut retrouvé son équilibre.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute, Kyana ! Je te jure que ce n'était pas voulu ! Je l'ai regardé et il se trouve que ses yeux étaient directement enlignés sur les miens ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je me cache le visage en hurlant « Nooooon, ne me regarde pas sinon je vais mourir !!! » ?

Kyana claqua la porte, sentant un léger sentiment de culpabilité en le voyant se masser le bras, là où elle l'avait agrippé. Elle savait bien qu'il avait raison mais elle devait passer sa frustration sur quelqu'un.

- T'avais qu'à ne pas le regarder !

- Mais…

- Et puis tu lui as serré la main !

- Mais…

- Tu l'as regardé et tu l'as touché !

- Mais…

- Alors c'est quoi ton excuse bidon ?!

Avec une mine totalement désespérée, Jasper fit fondre immédiatement toute la colère de Kyana. Après tout, en plus de l'accuser pour deux trucs qui, non seulement ne voulaient absolument rien dire pour _lui_, n'étaient pas sa faute, elle ne lui laissait pas la chance de s'expliquer... si explication utile il y avait.

- Mais quoi ? murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Jasper eut un profond soupir et s'approcha de Kyana pour la prendre par les épaules. Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras, comme une enfant qui fut particulièrement ridicule, et il la conduisit vers la fenêtre, où il y avait une petite banquette. Il la fit s'asseoir et prit place à côté d'elle.

- Tu es une drôle de personne, Kyana Wald. Si douce et si gentille. Il te fait devenir complètement cinglée, hein ?

Kyana rougit de plus belle et baissa les yeux. Jasper se mit à rire mais Kyana ne s'en offusqua pas. Il avait entièrement raison et ce n'était pas méchant. Certes, il lui arrivait de rire à ses dépends, comme n'importe quel ami normal, mais jamais il ne s'était moqué d'elle pour la blesser. Songeant que la fille qui allait arriver à mettre le grappin sur lui serait définitivement quelqu'un qui avait fait beaucoup de bonnes actions dans sa vie, elle leva la tête vers lui.

- Si j'étais effectivement amoureux de toi, comme toute l'école semble le suspecter, je serais terriblement blessé et je songerais probablement au suicide, en effet. Mais heureusement, je ne le suis pas, alors je ne vais pas attenter à mes jours et je ne vais pas t'en vouloir d'avoir songer à m'assassiner.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Kyana… Je te connais, je suis certain que oui ! 

Elle baissa les yeux et il rit de plus belle.

- Ouais bon, d'accord, tu as raison… Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi, si tu l'as pris par surprise la première fois, il a continué à te regarder dans les yeux ensuite ! dit-elle avec de très amples mouvements de bras.

- Ça, je n'en sais rien… C'est comme si j'avais passé le test la première fois. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il y avait dans les miens lui convenait alors il _pouvait_ me regarder directement. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre…

- Ouais… Excuse-moi, Jay…

- Bah, ça fait du bien de te voir avoir des émotions, parfois…

Elle lui flanqua un coup sur l'épaule et ils se mirent à rire. Puis ils ne dirent plus rien, lui regardant le plafond et elle regardant dehors. Kyana ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas de lui demander ce qu'il avait ressentit. Il était certain que sa sensation serait fondamentalement opposée à celle que Kyana aurait eue. Et, qui plus est, pour ce qu'elle en savait, il pouvait bien avoir le regard le plus normal de la terre et seulement une timidité excessive. Elle s'apprêtait donc à suggérer de retourner à leurs devoirs lorsque Jasper se remit à parler.

- C'est curieux…

Kyana attendit la suite. Et attendit… et attendit…

- _Quoi ?_

- Hein ? oh… Pardon. C'est curieux, tu vois. En toute honnêteté, il n'est pas du tout mon type. Il lui manque des morceaux à certaines places et il en a de trop ailleurs mais je comprends ta fascination. Je la comprenais déjà parce qu'il a quelque chose qui le rend à part mais… C'est curieux…

- Tu pourrais arrêter de le dire et enfin expliquer ce qui est curieux ? grogna Kyana.

- Ses yeux…

- Ils sont beaux, je sais…

- Nah ! enfin… si… pour un garçon, je suppose qu'il le sont, mais ce n'est pas la question. Il a quelque chose d'étrange…

Une autre pause. Kyana fixait Jasper, qui regardait toujours dans le vague, et elle commençait à être sérieusement agacée.

- « Étrange » est un synonyme de « curieux », tu sais ?!

Jasper sembla revenir sur terre d'un seul coup et il rit à nouveau.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. C'est que j'essaie de trouver le moyen de t'expliquer mais je ne trouve pas les mots… C'est te dire !

- Essaie !

- Je n'y arriverais pas, je le sais. Mais je peux te dire que si _tu_ le regardes dans les yeux, un jour, tu n'auras pas les réponses à tes questions. Cependant, une chose est certaine. Si tu n'es pas encore complètement amoureuse, tu le seras. Et si tu l'es déjà, ça va être pire !

Kyana eut l'impression de toucher le fond de l'abîme. Être pire ? Est-ce que ça pouvait humainement être pire ?! Probablement… Kyana avait un jour entendu sa mère discuter avec sa grande sœur, Karen. Une phrase avait retenu son attention. « L'amour peut apporter le plus grand bonheur mais aussi le plus grand malheur. » Pour l'instant, Kyana n'était ni spécialement heureuse, ni particulièrement malheureuse. Donc, son état d'amoureuse pourrait forcément être pire. Il restait à espérer que ce soit du côté positif et non du négatif.

- Il a dans les yeux quelque chose qui ne se nomme pas. Il est plus vieux, plus sage que son âge. Il y a une tristesse derrière, tout au fond. Et une force extraordinaire. Morale, mentale et, d'après la poignée de main, physique. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi mais il est en plein le type qu'il te faut, quoi que puisse être la chose que je ne peux déterminer.

- Je veux bien mais en attendant, il ne me regarde pas, _moi_, dit-elle d'une voix misérable.

Tout ce que venait de lui dire Jasper était loin de lui remonter le moral. S'il était le type qu'il lui fallait, il n'y avait rien qui indiquait qu'elle était celle qui lui fallait à lui ! Et elle allait finir par faire une vrai folle d'elle-même si il ne la regardait pas bientôt. Elle commençait à perdre sérieusement patience. Si au moins elle pouvait être certaine qu'il la considérait comme une amie… C'était difficile à dire. Il lui parlait lorsqu'il la voyait et durant les cours de Runes mais autrement… 

- Je te ferais remarquer que mon nom à moi, il ne le dit pas, intervint Jasper d'un air moqueur.

- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose !

- Kyana, ne sois pas pessimiste et laisse passer le temps. Il n'a pas l'air facile d'approche mais tu es, je crois, sur une très bonne voie.

Avec un mince sourire, elle poussa un gémissement et s'effondra contre Jasper. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en riant doucement. Puis un silence s'installa. Stupidement, Kyana songea à Jethro, son grand-frère. Jasper lui faisait souvent penser à lui… Même leurs noms étaient similaires.

- Et, je vais te dire, il a des mains, ma fille, un rêve ! reprit soudainement Jasper dans une excellente imitation de Briget.

Kyana se redressa vivement et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Il était également aussi bête que Jet.

- Jeveuxpassavoir !

- Douces, fortes, agiles sans l'ombre d'un dou…

- Arrêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêête !

- Et d'une chaleur… S'il te regarde en les yeux en même temps, tu craques, c'est dingue !

Elle poussa un cri de frustration et sortit de la salle en courant, suivie par l'élève qui était sans doute le plus intelligent de l'école, qui trottinait derrière elle en s'extasiant sur les mains et les yeux de Remus Lupin. Qu'est-ce que les hommes pouvaient être stupides et agaçants lorsque venait le moment de persécuter la gente féminine…


	8. Le courrier du coeur de Mlle Wald

N/A : Pour ceux qui ont lu OotP, nous disons ceci : si il y a des choses qui ne concordent pas avec le livre, c'est que nous voulons garder la ligne déjà établie pour l'histoire. Si quelqu'un songe à nous suggérer une façon de faire dévier notre fic vers ce que Rowling à dépeint, sachez que la réponse est, et sera toujours, OVER OUR FUCKIN' DEAD BODY !

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu OotP ou qui veulent tout de même continuer à lire la fic même en sachant que l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait conforme, nous vous disons : BONNE LECTURE ! ^_^

Merci pour les reviews !!!! 102 main'ant !! content nous !!! z'êtes zentil avec nous !!! We do love you !!!! 

**Le courrier du cœur de Mlle Wald**

Deux semaines après la partie d'échecs, quelque chose de curieux, que personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu prévoir, éclata au grand jour. Certes, ce phénomène avait bien eu quelques signes avant-coureurs, surtout depuis les quinze derniers jours, mais personne ne les avait pris au sérieux. C'était tellement… improbable que tous furent pris par surprise. La déchirure, aussi subite qu'une attaque d'hippogriffe en colère, créa un choc.

Ils se séparèrent ! Comme ça, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, on ne les vit plus ensemble. Ils formaient deux groupes distincts, groupes totalement insoupçonnables avant que tout cela ne se produise. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole et ne se regardaient même plus ! Sirius Black et Lily Evans avaient déclaré la guerre à James Potter et Catherine White ! Et au milieu de tout, il y avait Peter Pettigrow, qui faisait la navette entre les deux groupes.

Kyana n'en revenait pas. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour, le fabuleux groupe des Gryffondor se diviserait, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne stupide qui aurait émis l'hypothèse. Ils étaient si… unis !

Tout compte fait, il était inexact de dire qu'on ne les voyait plus ensemble. Ils n'étaient jamais bien loin les uns des autres. Quelle qu'avait pu être la raison de leur bataille, personne ne voulait que l'ennemi s'approprie leur bien le plus précieux. Remus Lupin. Ils le suivaient partout, mangeaient avec lui, assis de part et d'autre. Ils se tuaient à la tâche pour attirer son attention et qu'il discute avec un seul des deux groupes. Mais Remus était têtu, lui aussi. Il répondait gentiment aux questions qu'on lui posait mais il ne discutait qu'avec Peter, qui avait lui aussi établi son quartier général au milieu du champ de bataille. Dans les cours, Remus restait avec Peter, sans se préoccuper de la course qui survenait à chaque entrée dans la classe, à savoir quel groupe aurait un membre assis de l'autre côté de lui. Curieusement, il semblait le seul à ne pas être surpris et, le plus étonnant, le seul à ne pas en souffrir. Il était évident que Pettigrow était cruellement déchiré entre son allégeance pour James et son admiration pour Sirius. Mais Remus continuait de marcher, regardant droit devant lui, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'un des combattants grognait contre un autre. La rumeur circulait qu'il n'en avait cure mais, un jour, une semaine après la rupture, il entra seul dans la Grande Salle. Tous furent frappés par son air triste et malheureux. Puis, le vacarme de gens qui courraient à toute vitesse dans le couloir se fit entendre et les nouveaux ennemis entrèrent, bien décidés à s'approprier Remus. Et à la seconde où ils étaient entrés en jouant du coude, Lupin s'était redressé et avait repris son air indifférent. 

- Sage petit… Il ne s'en mêle pas… Ce doit être une guerre de pacotille, murmura Jasper à l'oreille de Kyana.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, incapable de détacher ses yeux de James et Sirius qui se fusillaient du regard. Mais, au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver ? Et à qui est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien le demander ? Elle avait songé à aller poser la question à Sirius mais il serait loin d'être objectif et, qui plus est, elle aurait l'air d'être de son côté et aurait James et Cathy à dos. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un en ce monde qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à dos, c'était bien Catherine White ! Quoique James n'était sans doute pas de tout repos non plus. Et Sirius était l'équivalent masculin de Cathy. Donc, elle ne pouvait pas demander à James ou à Cathy. Elle avait passé à deux cheveux de demander à Remus, durant un cours d'Étude des Runes mais elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop curieuse. De plus, Remus avait l'air soulagé de sortir de l'atmosphère qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, devait l'oppresser fortement. Il lui restait bien Peter mais il était toujours avec un ou l'autre des groupes.

Elle poussa un soupir et regarda autour d'elle. À la table des Gryffondor, tout près du petit groupe-maintenant-divisé, Serena Gonzales les regardait avec de grands yeux. Kyana ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une énorme satisfaction. Gryffondor ou non, la nouvelle attrapeuse ne savait pas non plus. Ah !

Le soir venu, dû à une querelle très agaçante opposant April et Thomas à Faith, Briget et Edward au sujet d'une interprétation dans le devoir de divination. Kyana avait abandonné la salle commune et était descendue à la bibliothèque pour y travailler. Elle avait demandé à Jasper s'il voulait venir avec elle mais il avait secoué la tête sans la regarder, ses yeux pétillants de malice passant de Thomas à Edward, qui semblaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains.

Elle travaillait sagement depuis un bon moment lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un prendre place devant elle. Elle leva les yeux de son devoir d'Arithmancie pour plonger les yeux dans les yeux marrons de Serena Gonzales.

- Euh… salut, dit Kyana, déconcertée.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir la jeune Espagnole ?

- Salut. Ye suis Serena Gonzales. Tu dois bien le savoir, tu étais à la pratique de Quidditch. Et toi, tu es Kyana Wald. Ye sais bien que tu dois te demander ce que ye fais ici et que ye dois te déranyer dans tes devoir mais ye voulais te poser une question et te demander quelque chose, annonça-t-elle.

Kyana cligna des yeux, pas spécialement habituée aux gens qui allaient si droit au but. Malgré cela, elle se surprit à adorer tout de suite l'accent de Serena.

- Euh… oui ?

- Premièrement, toi, tu devrais pouvoir me dire pourquoi Potter et Cathy ne parlent plus à Sirius et Lily ! Ye ne comprends pas pourquoi et y'aimerais bien savoir !

Le sang monta au visage de Kyana. Serena la regardait avec de grands yeux confiants. C'était dommage de la décevoir.

- Eh bien… Je suis désolée mais… Je n'en ai aucune idée, murmura Kyana avec un geste d'excuse.

Serena haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprise.

- Ah bon ? Y'étais certaine que… Enfin, si tu ne sais pas, ye ne vais pas te contredire. Tu sais mieux que moi ce que tu sais et ce que tu ne sais pas. C'est simplement dommaye, y'aurais aimé savoir. 

- Sincèrement désolée…

- Bah, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Mais c'est étonnant, tu ne trouves pas ? Potter et Sirius, y'aurais yuré que rien au monde n'aurait pu les monter l'un contre l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Je… je les connais bien mais… je suis… un membre honoraire, si je puis dire. Je ne suis pas toujours avec eux. Je ne saurais te dire. Mais je suis d'accord, c'est vraiment triste de les voir se quereller comme ça.

- Ah ça ! Et tu ne vois pas le plus triste ! Quand ils sont les uns en face des autres, ils ont l'air yoyeux et tout mais parfois, dans la salle commune, quand il n'y en a que deux, Potter et Cathy, par exemple, on voit tout de suite qu'ils sont tristes de ce qui arrive.

Kyana hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas spécialement surprise. Elle se doutait bien qu'au fond, ils tenaient encore autant à leur amitié.

- C'est difficile à voir, Potter qui ne sourit pas, ye te le dis moi !

Kyana se contenta de sourire et de baisser les yeux. Il est vrai que James avec un air triste… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver ? 

- Au fait, pourquoi tu l'appelles Potter ? demanda subitement Kyana pour chasser le silence qui s'était installé.

- Ben yustement, c'est l'autre chose que ye voulais te demander, murmura Serena en rougissant. Il m'a souvent dit de l'appeler par son prénom, durant les entraînements mais… ye ne peux pas. Ye ne sais pas quoi faire. Et ye me suis dit que ye pouvais te le demander sans que tu te moques de moi.

Ce fut au tour de Kyana de hausser les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas ? Elle… n'était… pas…

- Tu… n'es pas amoureuse de James, hein ? demanda délicatement Kyana.

Serena éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Mais non, pas du tout voyons !

Kyana fut fortement soulagée de la réponse. Il aurait été possible que la jeune fille soit amoureuse de son capitaine mais la cohue qui en aurait résulté aurait été atroce. Il était donc logique de croire que Serena parlait principalement de James et de Cathy parce qu'ils étaient ceux qu'elle connaissait le mieux. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'appeler James ?

Serena soupira avant de prendre une profonde respiration.

- Parce que ça commence par la seule lettre de l'alphabet que ye n'arriverais probablement yamais à dire ! dit-elle précipitamment, sans la regarder.

Kyana dut faire un effort notable pour ne pas rire. Elle se mordit même la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Mais Serena fronça les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi, je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est juste… je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Ye sais que c'est ridicule ! Mais ye ne peux pas prononcer cette lettre ! Pour le reste, ça va, mes « e » ont encore un léger accent aigu et mes « u » sonne encore un peu « ou » mais ça va. Mais ye ne peux rien faire pour cette lettre _là_ ! Et, en toute honnêteté, ye ne sais plus quoi lui répondre quand il me demande de l'appeler… 

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de grimacer. Kyana ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. La potentialité d'entendre James dit avec les « j » de Serena était plus qu'hilarante.

- Y'a que le « j » qui ne fonctionne pas, alors ?

Serena hocha la tête. Kyana, la tête penchée de côté, se mit à réfléchir. Admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas n'était pas envisageable et le dire avec un « y » semblait hors de question. Il fallait donc contourner le problème. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit un parchemin bourré de notes et y inscrivit « Dz ».

- Et ça, tu peux le dire ?

Serena, fort perplexe, prit le parchemin et le regarda attentivement.

- Eh bien… ye suppose que ça fait Dz… Pourq… OH ! Dzames ! dit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Ben ouais ! De toute façon, la plupart des gens ajoutent un « d » avant le « j ». Si tu le dis comme ça, ça fait très bien ! Et c'est mignon, avec ton accent ! dit Kyana en souriant.

- Dzames… Ouais… C'est pas mal ! Et il va devoir se contenter de ça ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Ye te laisse travailler mais ye te revaudrais ça, promis ! Désolée de t'avoir déranyé ! Merci !

Serena s'élança hors de la bibliothèque, tout sourire, avant même que Kyana n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Heureuse d'avoir pu venir en aide à quelqu'un, Kyana retourna à son Arithmancie. Elle était sur le point de terminer lorsque la chaise devant elle reçut un autre occupant. Kyana leva à nouveau les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec « Dzames », qui la regardait gentiment, le visage appuyé dans ses mains.

- Salut James.

- Bonjour Kyana ! Je te dérange ?

- Pas particulièrement…

À vrai dire, oui, il la dérangeait. Elle voulait terminer ses devoirs le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir commencer à étudier pour ses BUSEs durant la fin de semaine, mais jamais encore James n'était venu lui parler seul à seul. Elle aurait été stupide de le repousser à la première tentative.

- Ah ! Tant mieux ! 

Et il se tut, continuant à la regarder avec son aimable sourire.

- Euh… que puis-je pour toi ?

- Oh… ouais… hum…

Il rougit et passa la main dans ses cheveux, les envoyant involontairement dans tous les sens.

- C'est que… Je me demandais… À… à ton avis… euh… Lily… Tu crois… tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de Sirius ?

James rougit de plus belle à la réaction de Kyana. Il faut dire que la jeune fille venait littéralement de se désarticuler. Lily Evans, amoureuse de Sirius Black ? Et la question était posée par James Potter ? Ben ça ! La vie n'avait pas fini de la surprendre.

- Tu plaisantes, James, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben… non… Mais je suppose que c'est ridicule oui. La réponse est évidente, dit-il d'une voix dure. Ils sont difficile à séparer.

- James ?! Tu ne serais pas tombé en bas de ton balai, dernièrement ? Lily n'est pas amoureuse de Sirius, c'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu du visage de Rogue !

James cligna des yeux à quelques reprises avant d'éclater de rire, autant d'amusement que de soulagement. Par-dessus son épaule, Kyana voyait Mme Pince arriver d'un air farouche.

- Tu crois ? Tu es certaine ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Pince approchait dangereusement.

- Mais alors, si ce n'est pas de Sirius, de qui pourrait-el…

Sa phrase se termina par le son étranglé qu'il émit lorsque Mme Pince l'agrippa par le collet de sa robe et le remit sur pied.

- COMBIEN DE FOIS AURAIS-JE À VOUS LE DIRE, POTTER ? ON DOIT GARDER LE SILENCE DANS LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE !

- Mais… mais…

- PAS DE MAIS…

James eut juste le temps de faire un signe de la main à Kyana avant que Mme Pince ne le traîne de force hors de la bibliothèque. En y repensant, plus tard, Kyana se dit que c'était probablement la surprise qui l'avait empêchée d'éclater de rire à son tour, en voyant le regard misérable que lui lançait James en suivant tant bien que mal la bibliothécaire en colère.

Le choc passé, Kyana secoua la tête et se remit à son devoir. Une fois terminée, elle passa à la Métamorphose. Il était presque achevé, il ne lui restait que la moitié à faire. Elle en était aux trois-quarts lorsque quelqu'un se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise devant elle.

- Salut petite fille !

- Salut Sirius, répondit-elle sans lever la tête

- Je sais que je te dérange mais j'aurais juste un petit truc à te demander.

Elle leva les yeux de son devoir pour regarder Sirius qui arborait un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Et c'est ?

- Est-ce que, par hasard, Cathy t'aurait demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, lorsqu'elle allait prendre James Potter en juste noce ?

D'abord Lily et Sirius et maintenant Cathy et James ! Soit le monde était maintenant à l'envers, soit elle en avait manqué quelque bout.

- Euh… Non…

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle le fasse. Avec les regards langoureux qu'elle lui lance… bougonna Sirius.

Cathy. Regards langoureux. James. Ah, ben oui…

- Sirius, serais-tu en train de suggérer que Cathy soit amoureuse de James ?

- Évidemment ! Ça se voit, non ?

- Tu aurais besoin de lunettes, je crois.

- Rondes et noires, je suppose ? ironisa Sirius.

- Cathy n'est pas amoureuse de James, soupira Kyana. Je mettrais ma main à couper sur celle-là.

- Tu risquerais de la perdre… Enfin, en supposant que tu reçoives un faire-part, tu pourrais venir m'en avertir ? J'aimerais aller vandaliser leur église, dit Sirius en se levant.

- Sirius, je te dis qu'elle n'est pas… !

- On verra bien, coupa-t-il avec un soupir. Excuse-moi de t'avoir déranger ! À bientôt ! 

Et il tourna les talons, laissant Kyana proie à un énorme sentiment d'incompréhension. Le monde à l'envers, vraiment. Elle secoua la tête et retourna à sa métamorphose, repoussant à plus tard l'analyse de la situation. Tout se déroula comme sur des roulettes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se glisse timidement devant elle au moment même où elle mettait le point final à son devoir. Kyana ne leva pas les yeux tout de suite, espérant que, peut-être, la personne allait s'en aller.

- Hum… Kyana ? dit doucement la voix de Lily Evans.

Raté.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en puisant dans ses réserves d'amabilité.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger mais… euh… Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien merci et toi ?

- Bien… bien… 

Silence.

- Mais encore ?

- Oh… euh… Je me demandais. Toi… euh… James et Cathy, tu les trouves comment ?

Encore ? Mais c'était de la démence ?

- Très gentils, pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas la question. Comment tu les trouves _ensemble_, je voulais dire.

- Ensemble ?!

- Ben oui… Tu… crois… qu'ils vont… sortir ensemble ? demanda Lily, rouge comme une pivoine.

Kyana secoua vivement la tête et passa la main sur son visage. Il y avait quelque part quelqu'un qui se payait sa tête ou elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour.

- Définitivement pas.

- Tu crois ? Parce que, dernièrement… 

- Je suis absolument certaine. James n'est pas amoureux de Cathy et vice versa.

- Tu es vraiment certaine qu'il ne l'aime pas ?

- _Convaincue_ !

Lily eut alors un large sourire heureux et se leva de la chaise.

- Merci… excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée.

- Ca va… je ne suis pas dans un de mes meilleurs jours, c'est tout !

- Ouais, je comprends. Au revoir !

Kyana lui fit un signe de la main et prit son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Le dernier qui lui restait à faire. Lui aussi était avancé et ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle se concentra dessus, heureuse d'avoir presque terminé.

- Kyana ?

Pettigrow. Seigneur.

- Oui ? 

Il s'installa dans la chaise devant elle, affichant un air solennel.

- À ton avis, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'engueuler ? demanda-t-il sans préambule, sans doute conscient que Kyana n'était pas heureuse de se faire déranger.

- Eh bien… C'est difficile à dire. Faudrait que je sache pourquoi ils ne se parlent plus, répondit Kyana.

Il y avait au moins cet avantage, elle allait enfin savoir !

- Je ne sais pas trop, tu vois. J'étais en rattrapage de métamorphose lorsque c'est arrivé. Quand je leur ai demandé, ils se sont contentés de grogner et de me dire de demander aux autres. Et Remus, lui, il m'a fait une réponse que je n'ai pas compris.

- Et c'est ?

- « Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas ». Jolie citation, certes, mais je ne vois pas c'est quoi le lien entre ça et les vagues accusations de tricheries et de dénonciations que j'ai entendues.

Petits indices mais pas suffisant. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas au courant lui ! Il était toujours avec eux, bon sang ! Il n'y avait donc personne en ce monde qui savait quelque chose ? « On se calme… »

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quoi que je fasse, ils refusent de s'adresser la parole ! Et moi, je suis le messager des médiations. Je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas les voir séparés ! gémit le pauvre garçon.

- Ne le fais plus, alors.

- Mais… Ils ne se réconcilieront jamais si je ne fais rien !

- S'ils ne se parlent pas, la question ne sera jamais réglée, sois en certain !

- C'est ce que Remus se tue à m'expliquer…

- Il a raison.

- Je m'en doute bien. Il a toujours raison. Mais je n'aime pas les regarder se détester sans rien faire. Enfin… Si tu as une idée ou que tu finis par savoir ce qui se passe, tu me le diras, d'accord ? demanda Peter.

- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit immédiatement Kyana.

Il lui sourit et se leva, quittant la bibliothèque à son tour après un signe de la main. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Kyana retourna à son devoir d'histoire. Miracle, elle réussit à le terminer sans que personne ne la dérange. Par contre, son humeur avait décliné à force de répondre à des questions dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens exact. Elle fourra ses choses dans son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque d'un air bourru. Elle prit immédiatement le chemin de sa tour avec la ferme intention de ne plus adresser la parole à personne de la soirée.

- Kyana !

Cathy. Après une profonde inspiration, Kyana tourna les talons, prête à jurer à Cathy que Sirius n'était pas amoureux de Lily. Mais si son visage à elle n'était pas des plus invitants, celui de Cathy était définitivement pire. Voire agressif.

- Je vais te le demander qu'une seule fois et je te conseille de me dire la vérité, siffla immédiatement Cathy.

Kyana recula contre le mur, impressionnée par les yeux bleus meurtriers de la jeune fille.

- Sirius. Tu l'aimes, oui ou non ?

- Hein ?

Elle s'attendait vraiment à tout sauf à ça. Elle, amoureuse de Sirius ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Es-tu amoureuse de Sirius Black ! répéta-t-elle en avançant dangereusement.

- Mais non ! Bien sur que non !

- Tu es vraiment certaine de ça ? insista-t-elle en se penchant vers Kyana d'un air menaçant.

- Mais oui ! Je te jure que oui !

- Alors d'accord !

En un éclair, Cathy avait repris son air joyeux et aimable.

- Je t'aime bien et je préférais te le demander avant de te mutiler sauvagement.

- Oh… c'est… charitable.

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est Remus qui m'a apprit le peu de compassion que j'ai !

Dieu bénisse Remus Lupin pour ses efforts considérables.

- Bon ! Il ne me reste qu'Evans dans les pattes. 

Nous y revoilà. C'était réellement démentiel.

- Euh… excuse-moi de te contredire mais…

- Ne la défends pas, je suis certaine qu'elle essaie de l'attraper ! Elle faisait semblant avec James mais maintenant, je sais ! Toujours à traîner derrière lui. Avec un peu de chance, je vais réussir à la coincer avant qu'il ne se fasse embobiner ! 

- Mais, Cathy… !

- Allez, à plus ! Désolée de t'avoir fait peur ! Je ne recommencerais plus, maintenant que je suis rassurée !

- CATHY !

Mais la jolie blonde ne l'écoutait plus. Kyana poussa un soupir agacé en reprenant sa route vers sa salle commune. April avait peut-être raison sur un point. Les Gryffondor _pouvaient_ être réellement stupides ! Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que c'était pour ces bêtises qu'ils ne se parlaient plus ! Pourtant, à la lumière de ce qu'elle avait appris, c'était une explication log…

Comme elle posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant à la tour des Serdaigle, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Qui que cela pouvait être, il allait voir ce que pouvait donner une Kyana de mauvaise humeur.

- Quoi encore ? grogna-t-elle en se retournant vivement.

Et elle le regretta immédiatement.

- Oh… excuse-moi, murmura Remus, qui avait reculé de quelque pas et la regardait maintenant d'un air triste et embarrassé.

Il se détourna vivement et commença à s'éloigner lorsque Kyana prit le contrôle sur le choc qu'elle venait de se créer en se prouvant à quel point elle pouvait elle-même être spectaculairement stupide.

- Remus ! Ne pars pas ! Je suis désolée… s'écria-t-elle sur un ton implorant.

Remus rebroussa lentement chemin et revint vers elle, regardant le plancher. Si elle avait été un elfe de maison, Kyana se serait frappé la tête contre l'escalier de pierre, juste derrière elle.

- Ne sois pas désolée, tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir être dérangée, dit-il timidement.

« Tu ne me déranges jamais… » Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça ! « Trouve autre chose… »

- Ce n'est pas ça… c'est que… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tes amis sont tous venu me voir, un à un, pour me poser des questions étranges, expliqua Kyana, la tête basse.

- Ouais, je pensais bien que ça allait arriver, dit Remus avec une grimace. Ils sont tous venu me voir aussi mais je les ai tous envoyé balader en leur promettant que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'embêter avec leur querelle stupide, j'allais les mordre !

Immédiatement après avoir terminé sa phrase, il eut une sorte de petit tic nerveux mais il sourit néanmoins à Kyana, qui s'était mise à rire.

- J'aurais dû penser à les menacer aussi !

- Tu sauras pour la prochaine fois. Mais c'est pour ça que je venais te voir, je voulais t'avertir que tu risquais de te faire importuner. J'arrive trop tard, on dirait, dit-il avec une moue déçue.

- Il semblerait que oui… 

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et haussa les épaules.

- Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec… oh… tu sortais ? demanda-t-elle, se rendant soudain compte qu'il avait sa cape et son foulard.

- Oui, il fait doux, je voulais aller marcher.

- Oh… 

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je pourrai tout t'expliquer en marchant, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, proposa-t-il gentiment.

Une ballade… au clair de lune… Avec Remus Lupin. OUI ! OUI OUI OUI !!!! INDUBITABLEMENT OUIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Euh… eh bien… 

- Si tu n'as pas envie, ce n'est pas grave, je peux tout t'expliquer ici…

- Oh non, une ballade, c'est une bonne idée !

Ayant retrouvé son sang froid, elle lui sourit et le rejoignit, prête à partir.

- Euh… Tu serais mieux avec ta cape, non ? dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Stupide ! « NE. ROUGIS. PAS ! ». 

- Errrr… Oui, je suppose que oui. Et je vais laisser mon sac en même temps !

- Je t'attends…

Avec une volonté qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle gravit l'escalier juste assez rapidement pour avoir l'air de ne pas vouloir le faire trop attendre mais juste assez lentement pour ne pas laisser transparaître son état intérieur. État qui l'aurait poussé à bondir dans l'escalier, gravissant les marches quatre par quatre. Même une fois qu'elle fut certaine que Remus ne la voyait plus, elle se força à rester calme. Si elle revenait trop vite, il saurait qu'elle s'était précipité. Elle était donc particulièrement fière de son air décontracté lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune. Dans leur coin habituel, ses amis étaient encore en train de s'obstiner, deux heures plus tard. Kyana roula les yeux et monta à son dortoir. Elle déposa son sac. Prit doucement sa cape, enroula son foulard autour de son cou et redescendit paisiblement vers la salle commune. Elle repéra Jasper, qui avait fini par se lasser et jouait aux échecs contre lui-même. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit, lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle lui répondit, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air surexcité et rejoignit la sortie.

- Hey, Wald, un instant ! dit soudain Marx, le préfet. J'aurais quelque chose d'important à dire et plus il y aura de monde, mieux ce sera !

- Euh… C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, tu vois, répondit Kyana.

- Tu vas seulement te promener. Ce ne sera pas long ! Tu ne vas pas mourir pour dix minutes !

DIX MINUTES ?! Impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire attendre Remus pendant dix minutes ! Il allait finir par s'en aller, croyant qu'elle avait changé d'avis sans lui dire ! « Dis-lui que quelqu'un t'attend. » Impossible aussi ! Ils allaient demander qui ! Et elle serait découverte. Tôt ou tard, la rumeur viendrait aux oreilles de Remus et tout serait gâché.

- Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. C'est si important ? soupira-t-elle.

- Oui ! Vos BUSEs arrivent et nos ASPICs aussi ! Il faut établir des heures de tranquillité pour étudier.

- En quoi j'ai besoin d'être là ? 

- Je veux l'avis de tous. 

- Mais… 

- Wald !

Avec un air penaud, elle alla rejoindre Jasper. Satisfait, Marx se lança dans un discours que Kyana n'écoutait pas. Elle fixait sa montre, regardant les secondes passer. C'était long ! Trop long ! Elle allait rater la chance de sa vie pour le préfet qui faisait un meeting inutile ?

Elle leva un regard désespéré vers Jasper, qui leva un sourcil, sans doute curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer de si dramatique. Kyana vola un des parchemins de Briget et emprunta sa plume.

« Y'a Remus qui m'attend en bas ! »

Le deuxième sourcil de Jasper rejoignit l'autre et ils montèrent très haut tous les deux. Il lui désigna la porte, elle lui pointa Marx, il lui signifia clairement qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'en foutre, elle haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Il va demander où je vais ! Je peux pas lui dire que Remus attend, tu le sais bien ! »

La réponse de Jasper se constitua uniquement de son index qui tapait fortement contre sa tempe. « Il a raison. Tu es complètement cinglée… » Fichtre, c'était exact ! Elle était folle de rester assise là pour quelque chose qu'elle n'écoutait même pas. Et puis, les dix minutes venaient de s'écouler. Elle se leva vivement et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie des yeux par Jasper qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Hey ! Où tu vas ? demanda Marx, surpris de se faire interrompre dans son discours qu'il jugeait si important.

- Ben écoute, c'est parti pour être long et, honnêtement, je me contenterais de l'horaire que vous avez fait. Moi, j'ai envie de me balader dehors. J'ai mal à la tête et je veux prendre l'air avant de dormir. Alors je vous laisse à la réunion et je promets de ne pas protester lorsqu'on affichera ton papier sur le babillard.

- Mais…

Kyana n'écouta pas les protestations et sortit, totalement consciente que la majorité des élèves la regardaient avec un air ahuri, April et Thomas en tête. Une fois dehors, elle ne prit même pas la peine de faire bonne impression. Elle l'avait fait attendre et, s'il était encore là, elle devait se dépêcher. Elle dévala l'escalier plus rapidement que jamais, remerciant le ciel qu'il n'y ait aucune marche piégée dans ce secteur de l'école. 

S'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne soit pas en colère !

Elle stoppa net en bas de l'escalier. Il n'y avait personne. Le couloir était vide. Il était parti. C'était terminé. Elle lui avait menti une fois et là, elle lui posait un lapin. Il n'allait plus jamais la prendre au sérieux. À bout de souffle, elle resta là à regarder l'endroit où il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait. Satané Marx ! C'était sa faute ! « Non, c'est la tienne… Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas l'écouter ! »

- LA FERME !

- Tss-tss, je t'ai déjà dit, pourtant, de ne jamais te dire de gros mots, dit une voix amusée derrière elle.

Sa voix ! Elle se retourna vivement, trop surprise pour rougir. Il s'était sagement installé sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Comment, diable, avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir ?! C'était même curieux qu'elle n'ait pas trébuché dessus.

- Oh ! Tu es là ? Je pensais que tu étais parti ! dit-elle, toujours trop surprise pour songer à ne pas avoir l'air trop heureuse.

- Je suis très patient. Et puis, si tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais, je savais que tu ne changerais pas d'avis sans venir me le dire, dit-il en se levant.

- C'est certain. Marx voulait discuter d'un truc mais je me suis sauvée, finalement.

- Influence Siriusienne… c'est bien. Et Maintenant que tu es là… tu viens ?

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit, maintenant consciente qu'elle devait sourire comme une imbécile et qu'elle avait dû le dévisager avec beaucoup trop d'intensité. Il l'avait attendue ! Il était resté là à l'attendre. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie… jusqu'au moment où il la regarderait dans les yeux… puis jusqu'au jour où elle l'embrasserait ! « Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. » Peut-être mais c'était bien d'y penser.

- Alors, toujours à te convaincre toi-même ? dit-il, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand escalier qui menait vers la sortie.

- Hein ? Ah ça… Eh bien, je me vois dans l'obligation de te dire oui, répondit-elle en fixant le sol, le visage en feu.

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas te contrarier mais, au risque de me prendre un « la ferme » à mon tour, si la petite voix dans ta tête persiste encore après autant de temps, c'est probablement parce qu'elle a raison, tu ne penses pas ?

- Bah, la première question est réglée… j'ai dû m'avouer vaincue… elle avait raison, soupira Kyana.

- C'est bien d'écouter sa petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a prise en défaut, c'est Jasper, grogna-t-elle. Le traître. J'étais bien à refuser l'évidence, moi !

Remus se mit à rire doucement. Et ce seul son fit comprendre à Kyana l'exacte situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. Déjà qu'en parler devant lui était difficile, en parler _avec_ lui n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée !

- Il faut toujours se rendre à l'évidence, c'est – pardon – un devoir de la vie, dit Remus tandis qu'ils traversaient une bande de Serdaigle qui gloussait devant l'escalier.

- Philosophe, n'est-ce pas ? Mais on est parfois si bien, dans l'ignorance, dit Kyana en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Les jeunes filles qu'ils avaient croisés avaient cessé de parler et regardaient maintenant dans leur direction avec un mélange d'outrage et d'indignation. Le peu de sagesse qui restait à Kyana l'empêcha de leur faire un large sourire moqueur. Après tout, l'attention que lui portait Remus était purement amicale et, de toutes façons, Kyana ne savait pas se battre.

- Certes, mais ne je pense pas que tu sois assez inconsciente pour jouer à l'autruche bien longtemps, petite Kyana.

Petite Kyana ? C'était un petit nom ça ! Et personne ne l'avait dit avant ! Il venait de lui donner un petit nom ! N'était-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde s'entête à dire que je suis petite, demanda Kyana avec un sourire. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas grande mais quand même.

- Ce n'est pas une question de taille. Tu es sage, gentille et douce. C'est pour ça…

« La perte de connaissance est fortement déconseillée. »

- Lily aussi, non ?

- Lily ? Moui… Mais pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire. On a fini par la corrompre… ou plutôt, _ils_ ont fini par nous corrompre, elle et moi. Il faut admettre que ça n'a pas été spécialement difficile mais on a tout de même réussi à garder notre façade de gens sages, expliqua paisiblement Remus.

- Ah je vois… Et moi ? Tu crois qu'il y a aucune chance que je sois corrompue ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être. Je crois bien que Sirius voit un certain potentiel de machiavélisme en toi, dit-il en lui tenant la porte.

- Tu crois ? C'est possible… Mais pour l'instant, il ne semble plus trop s'occuper de ma formation, soupira Kyana. Tu avais raison, il fait doux !

Elle s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier et respira l'air frais du soir. Le ciel était clair et beau. Les étoiles scintillaient et le vent était juste assez froid pour vous rendre les joues roses.

- J'aime bien les promenades, le soir, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

À son grand bonheur, Kyana n'avait jamais cessé de s'émerveiller devant la beauté de la nature. Et Poudlard était magnifique. Elle soupira de joie, un sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres.

- Ta bonne humeur est revenue, on dirait ? dit soudainement Remus.

Remus ! Il était là lui aussi ! Que c'était fantastique ! Il la regardait avec son gentil sourire.

- Ouaip ! Six personnes pour me rendre de mauvaise humeur, sept, si je compte Marx, et une seule pour me rendre mon sourire ! répondit-elle.

C'était pas flirter ça ? « Si… » Mais non, impossible, elle ne savait pas comment faire ! « Instinct. » grmf.

- J'aurais fait ma bonne action de la journée ! dit-il joyeusement. De quel côté tu veux aller ? La forêt ou le lac ?

Si elle avait effectivement flirter, Remus n'était absolument pas entré dans son jeu. Donc, elle ne savait pas flirter ! « Mais si… » Qu'est-ce que cette voix pouvait l'agacer…

- La forêt ? Euh… C'est qu'il fait noir et…

- Ah je vois… Tu crains les bêtes féroces. C'est bien dans un sens, dit Remus avec une moue indéchiffrable. Allons donc vers le lac.

Il lui sourit et se mit à marcher. Kyana resta figé. Il la prenait pour une peureuse ! Remarque, c'était effectivement le cas… mais Remus n'était pas obligé de savoir ! 

- Non ! Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de la forêt ! C'est que… euh…

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais peur de la forêt, j'ai supposé que tu craignais ce qu'il y avait _dans_ la forêt. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Mais je suis désolé si je t'ai insultée…

Kyana ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la petite voix agaçante lui souligna qu'elle était bien partie pour s'enfoncer dans une série de quiproquos assez pénible. Elle referma donc la bouche et sourit.

- Tu ne m'as pas insulté, tu m'as piqué dans mon orgueil. Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur de la forêt. C'est juste qu'on me dit d'en avoir peur donc, logiquement, je n'ai jamais pensé à faire autrement. Bonjour l'indépendance de réflexion, tu vas me dire, mais je n'ai que quinze ans et je suis une petite fille, dit-elle avec de grands yeux de gamine.

Il éclata de rire, sa voix chaude se perdant dans l'immensité du terrain.

- Sirius a raison, il y a du machiavélique en toi ! Par contre, c'est vrai que la forêt est dangereuse. C'est seulement que j'ai des amis qui n'ont pas encore saisi tout l'impact de la définition du mot « danger ». Mais il est aussi vrai que tout ce qu'on nous dit n'est pas forcément la vérité…

- Je sais bien ! Si, par exemple, on se base sur les cours de Spite, on devrait aussi avoir peur des Veracrasses !

- Spite n'a pas toujours tort, tu sais ?

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait tort, j'ai dit qu'il n'avait pas toujours raison. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Exact. Mais n'empêche qu'il a raison sur bien des points.

- Depuis quand tu aimes Spite ? demanda Kyana avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais, j'ai dit qu'il avait rais… 

Il s'arrêta brusquement et la regarda avec de grands yeux. Kyana se mit à rire. Selon ce qu'elle avait pu voir et ce qu'on lui avait dit, jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait réussi à le faire mordre à quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

- Ben ça… C'est bien la première fois que je me fais avoir ! Et c'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont jamais essayé ! 

- Je n'en suis pas peu fière !

Il rit à nouveau et secoua la tête.

- Ma belle réputation… ruinée !

- Je promets de me taire si tu m'expliques ce qui se passe avec Sirius et compagnie.

- C'est un bon compromis… Mais j'en sors gagnant, je te l'aurais dit, de toutes façons.

- Zut… moi qui pensais avoir la bosse des affaires, soupira Kyana.

- On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, dans la vie, rétorqua Remus avec sa voix de Sage des Montagnes Tibétaines.

Ils rirent à nouveau et marchèrent un moment en silence, regardant tous les deux le ciel et le lac, duquel ils approchaient. Kyana lui jeta un regard du coin de l'oeil, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas trop. Un faible sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement beau, les joues roses, les cheveux au vent. « On se calme. Il fait trop froid pour se déshabiller dehors. » Très drôle. Alors là, vraiment hilarant.

- Tu veux t'asseoir ou on continue à marcher ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent devant un petit banc, près du lac.

- C'est pas un peu froid, pour s'asseoir ?

- Tu ne serais pas une sorcière, par hasard ?

- Touchée…

Avec un clin d'œil, il réchauffa le banc et ils s'installèrent, regardant le lac. Un bon moment passa, moment que Kyana savoura avec délice. Elle était si bien, dehors, avec lui, à partager un silence si agréable.

- Hum… Ce n'est pas très gentil de t'obliger à me suivre pour, finalement, ne pas te dire ce que tu es venue entendre, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Kyana le regarda un moment sans comprendre.

- Oh ! Il n'y a pas de mal, j'apprécie autant la conversation que les silences… Surtout par une si belle nuit…

« Encore du flirt ! » Mais non…

- Tant mieux, alors. Mais je vais tout de même t'expliquer avant que le soleil se lève.

- C'est une bonne idée…

- N'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont allé te voir mais je me doute plus ou moins du genre de question qu'ils ont dû te poser. C'est que, vois-tu, James et Cathy sont allés aux État-Unis cet été, pour aller voir un match de Base-ball. 

- Base-ball ?

- Tu demanderas à James ou à Cathy, ils vont se faire un plaisir de t'expliquer. Pour faire court, c'est un sport Moldu.

- Ah bon…

- James était le seul à avoir assez de moyens pour pouvoir accompagner les White, qui font le voyage à chaque année. Évidemment, Sirius et Lily n'y ont vu aucun problème sur le moment, sauf la frustration de ne pas pouvoir voir l'Amérique eux-même. Malheureusement, James et Cathy se sont réellement amusés, sur le nouveau continent. Et ils ne manquent pas d'en parler et de discuter de base-ball depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard. Je sais bien, moi, que ce n'est pas pour narguer personne et qu'ils veulent juste partager leur excitation et ce qu'ils ont vu avec nous mais Sirius et Lily ne le voient pas sous cet angle. Pour eux, James et Cathy se sont rapprochés et préfèrent être ensemble plutôt qu'avec nous. Avec eux, tout particulièrement. Donc, ils se sont alliés en signe de protestation. Réaction en chaîne, James et Cathy ont pris d'un mauvais œil que Lily et Sirius soient devenu si bons copains. Ils ont fini par être convaincus qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Et maintenant, la rumeur du couple James et Cathy est aussi venue à mes oreilles. Bref, ils sont tous jaloux. Bien inutilement, si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Mais je ne l'ai pas cru parce que ça me semblait si ridicule !

- _C'est_ ridicule ! Ils sont ridicules ! Même le dernier Polynésien au fond de sa cabane en terre cuite pourrait dire que c'est ridicule ! Tout le monde sait comment ces quatre là vont finir !

Kyana éclata de rire.

- Je ne savais pas que ça existait, des maisons en terre cuite !

- Il y a beaucoup de choses étonnantes, en Polynésie ! répliqua très sérieusement Remus.

Elle lui flanqua un coup sur l'épaule et il rit doucement.

- Ils se sont vraiment engueulé pour ça ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que non ! Ils ne sont même pas au courant eux-même… Il n'y a que moi qui soit assez lucide pour avoir compris. Dans leur conception de la réalité, ils ont eu une prise de bec pour une détention. Sirius en a eu une et pas James, qui en méritait une aussi. S'en est suivi une bataille hallucinante dans laquelle Lily a accusé James d'avoir vendu Sirius pour ne pas être puni. Je ne sais pas bien où elle a bien pu aller pêcher cette idée parce que James et Sirius sont… _étaient_ en pleine course au record de détention. Mais Lily avait vu James et Cathy assis un peu trop près l'un de l'autre une heure auparavant. Un peu trop près à _son_ goût, évidemment parce que personnellement, je trouve que trente centimètres, pour des gens qui examinent une stratégie de Quiddtich et qui, de surcroît, se connaissent depuis cinq ans, c'est une distance raisonnable. Enfin bref, la guerre s'est déclarée et ils ne se parlent plus sauf pour se chanter des bêtises. Très agréable. Mais au moins, ça te fait rire.

- C'est tellement bête !

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! Et Lily, même si elle le nierait sous la torture, est totalement mortifiée d'avoir accusé James de traîtrise.

- Je m'en doute, oui !

Remus poussa un profond soupire et Kyana se retint juste à temps de lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter.

- Je vais pouvoir dire à Peter ce qui se passe, alors, il me l'a demand…

- Hey ! Ne fais pas ça ! 

- Pourquoi ?

Pauvre garçon, il avait bien droit de savoir ! Ce n'était pas très gentil de la part de Remus. « Il ne pouvait pas être parfait, quand même… »

- Tu ne connais pas Peter comme je le connais ! Il a une forte tendance à dire exactement ce qu'il ne devrait pas dire. Il n'a pas compris la raison exacte de la querelle et c'est très bien ainsi. Sinon, il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et c'est certain que rien au monde n'arrivera à les faire se réconcilier un jour.

Si, il était parfait ! Il avait une bonne raison ! Na !

- Dois-je comprendre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a encore admis qu'il était amoureux ?

- Contrairement à toi, ils se complaisent toujours dans l'ignorance, oui.

Elle lui fit une grimace puis ils replongèrent dans le silence, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Il n'y avait bien qu'un truc stupide qui aurait pu séparer ces quatre-là. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Uni dans l'adversité, divisé dans la quiétude. En plein leur genre.

 Elle allait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas répondre aux questions de Peter, s'il revenait la voir mais Remus avait raison. Si Pettigrow ne savait pas tenir sa langue et mêlait l'amour à cette histoire, ça allait dégénérer sérieusement.

Un profond soupir de Remus la tira de ses réflexions. Elle se tourna vers lui et posa timidement la main sur son genou. Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris.

- Et toi ? Comment ça va ?

- Moi ? euh… Eh bien… 

- Tu… n'es pas obligé de répondre. C'est seulement que tu as l'air triste, expliqua timidement Kyana.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je suis tellement préoccupé par eux que je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à comment j'allais. Et personne ne m'a encore posé la question.

Kyana haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Personne ne s'inquiétait donc de lui ? C'était quoi, ces amis indignes ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ils m'ont demandé mais je n'ai pas voulu répondre pour ne pas m'en mêler… corrigea Remus avec un sourire devant la réaction de Kyana.

- Je vois…

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le lac, ne voulant pas insister. S'il ne voulait pas en parler, il avait le droit. Il semblait d'ailleurs vaguement mal à l'aise qu'elle ait posé la question. « Ça a peut-être un rapport avec ta main sur son genou… » Oh Seigneur… « Conseil : ne l'enlève pas trop vite. » Bonne idée. Aussi timidement qu'elle l'avait posée, elle rapatria tous ses membres dans son secteur.

- Comment je vais ? Je vais… bien, dans les circonstances.

- C'est à dire ?

- Eh bien, mes meilleurs amis sont en guerre. C'est déjà triste. Mais, mon problème majeur, c'est qu'ils ont décidé que la garde partagée n'était pas acceptable.

- Pardon ?

Il rit et secoua la tête.

- Ils m'ont adopté en équipe et maintenant, ils font une course pour me garder. C'est vaniteux mais c'est exactement comme ça que je me sens.

- C'est aussi l'impression que ça donne, ne t'inquiète pas ! répliqua Kyana en riant.

Il roula les yeux et s'enfonça sur le banc.

- J'ai horreur de ça. Je préfère me sauver et je ne veux rien savoir de leur histoire.

- Donc, tu es tout seul maintenant, dit tristement Kyana.

- Retour à la case départ.

Pauvre Remus… Il ne méritait pas ça, quand même. Elle se souvenait de son arrivée à Poudlard et à quel point elle se sentait misérable, sans amis.

- J'espère quand même que tu sais qu'ils se battent pour ta garde parce qu'ils ne veulent pas te perdre toi aussi, dit Kyana sans le regarder.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il la fixait, sourcils froncés.

- Allons, Remus ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est une histoire de trophée ! Ils tiennent à toi, tout simplement !

- Ils… ils te l'ont dit ?

- Non mais ils n'ont pas besoin ! Même le dernier Polynésien dans le fond de sa cabane en terre cuite est au courant !

Il se mit à rire mais Kyana savait qu'il était surpris. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. C'était tellement évident ! Mais Remus manquait de confiance en lui. Ca aussi ce satané Polynésien était au courant.

- Enfin… Je sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi amusante qu'eux mais… Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours venir me voir, dit-elle spontanément.

« Yes ! Ca c'est bien joué ! » AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG ! Mais où elle avait été chercher ça ! Avec des grands yeux comme ça, il était certain qu'il trouvait que c'est la pire idée depuis l'invention de la fourchette sans dents !

- Oh… ben… honnêtement… J'y avais pensé mais…

Il. Y. Avait. Pensé ! L'idée de se tourner vers elle avait effleuré son esprit ! Quelque pouvait être son « mais » le bonheur éternel était maintenant assuré à Kyana.

- … je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'aller te voir en dernier recours. Et, surtout, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

« Tu ne me déranges jamais… » Hors de question. « rabat-joie. »

- Bah, tu pourrais me donner des leçons d'avance sur le machiavélisme ! Si tu en as envie… 

- Tu as probablement des choses à faire plus intéressantes, non ?

NON ! 

- Je songeais à commencer à étudier pour les BUSEs demain mais… Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais bien que je suis trop studieuse mais…

- Pas du tout ! Tu es la première, même avant Lily, à montrer un signe de bon sens. Si tu veux, on peut travailler ensemble. Une pierre trois coups.

- Trois ?

- Je ne suis plus seul, tu ne te fais plus persécuter et les études deviennent moins ennuyantes, énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts

- Vendu ! dit Kyana, tout sourire.

Jamais Remus ne pourrait savoir à quel point il venait de la rendre heureuse. Elle allait être seule avec lui. Toute seule avec lui ! Elle se surprit même à souhaiter cruellement que la guerre des Gryffondor dure éternellement.

- Alors d'accord, on se fera un plan d'attaque demain.

Il lui sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers le lac. Un nouveau silence s'installa durant lequel Kyana écoutait les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux MAIS ça avançait. Oui ! Ca avançait !

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit regarder brièvement sa montre, comme par automatisme. Puis il sursauta et la regarda à nouveau.

- Aïe ! Je t'ai fait manquer le couvre-feu, dit-il.

Elle avait manqué le couvre-feu ! Elle n'avait jamais manqué le couvre-feu ! Elle allait se faire punir et perdre des points ! Et alors… elle avait gagné Remus. « J'aime ta façon de penser. »

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, dit-elle. Mais il faudrait y aller, par exemple.

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Ils reprirent silencieusement le chemin du château. Kyana leva la tête vers le ciel.

- J'aime la lune quand elle est comme ça, dit-elle comme ils arrivaient devant la porte.

- Mmmmm ?

- C'est rare, je sais, mais je préfère la demi-lune, voire la nouvelle lune, à la pleine lune, dit-elle.

- Oh, moi aussi, répliqua-t-il avec un étrange sourire qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle entra.

- …SAIS PAS OÙ IL EST ! MÊME SI JE LE SAVAIS, JE NE TE LE DIRAIS PAS !

- C'EST VOTRE FAUTE ! SI VOUS N'ARRÊTIEZ PAS DE L'EMBÊTER COMME ÇA, IL NE SE SERAIT PAS SAUVÉ !

- Mais arrêter ! On va se faire prendre !

- TE MÊLE PAS DE ÇA, PAUL !

- IL S'APPELLE PETER !

Kyana figea sur place. James face à Sirius, Cathy face à Lily et Peter au milieu, une horrible dispute se déroulait devant les yeux de la pauvre jeune fille. Elle sentit Remus arriver derrière elle. Elle l'entendit aussi pousser un grognement sourd.

- Ca suffit, dit-il.

Il n'avait pas parlé fort, ni sèchement, mais ils se turent immédiatement.

- J'ai quinze ans moi aussi et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, même si c'est gentil de votre part d'essayer de vous arracher mutuellement la tête pour savoir où je suis passé, ajouta-t-il non sans ironie.

- C'est que… tu as disparu et on arrivait pas à te trouver, dit Lily, l'air penaud.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, dit Remus d'un air entendu.

- Exactement ! On ne voulait justement pas que ça recommence, dit Cathy d'un air farouche.

- Vous êtes bête, mais je vous aime quand même, dit Remus en secouant la tête.

- Écoute, Remus, c'est simplement qu'on s'inquiétait. On sait bien que tu sais te défendre mais on sait aussi que tu as la tête dure et que tu sais très bien te cacher quand tu ne veux pas être vu, dit James.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous engueuler en plein milieu du hall d'entrée vous aiderait à me retrouver si je n'en ai pas envie, justement, répondit Remus.

- Ca n'aide peut-être pas mais au moins, ça défoule, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as une curieuse philosophie de vie, Sirius, je te l'avais déjà dit ?

Kyana était subjuguée. Remus avait une telle prestance, un si grand charisme. Coup de chance, personne ne nota avec quelle insistance elle le fixait. « Tu devrais t'en aller avant d'être découverte. Ce n'est pas ta guerre. » Pour une fois, elle fut totalement en accord avec la petite voix. Elle passa derrière Sirius et Lily et se glissa silencieusement vers l'escalier, ne voulant pas qu'ils se rappellent qu'elle était là.

- Kyana, une seconde, s'il te plait, intervint Remus comme elle commençait à grimper l'escalier.

- Euh… oui ?

Il ne la regarda même pas.

- Une petite chose, avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de ne plus vous entendre. Ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a dit mais je sais, et vous savez que je peux tout savoir si je veux, que vous êtes tous, un à un, allé voir Kyana. Elle n'a rien à voir dans votre bagatelle. Alors, si vous voulez discuter avec elle, changez de sujet. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les cinq ensemble et Kyana rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Parfait, dit Remus en levant les yeux vers Kyana. Bonne nuit et désolé pour la soirée gâchée. On se reverra demain au petit déjeuné… 

Kyana se contenta d'acquiescer  et monta les escaliers deux par deux. En bas, la discussion reprenait. Ils avaient dû faire attention parce qu'elle était là puisque le ton recommençait à lever. C'était insupportable de les voir comme ça. Pauvre Remus… Il était coincé dans toute cette histoire.

« Il t'a, maintenant… » Peut-être mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie et encore moins sa _petite_ amie. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Remus n'avait eu aucune réaction ou comportement qui aurait pu suggérer un début d'amour naissant. Il voyait Kyana comme il voyait n'importe quelle autre fille sympathique. Au moins, elle était bien placée pour réussir à se rapprocher de lui. Et peut-être qu'un jour, elle allait avoir droit à un vrai regard. À son avis personnel, cette soirée était déjà une réussite en soi.

Gâchée… Il croyait que sa soirée avait été gâchée ! Mon Dieu ! Elle n'avait pas été parfaite, certes, mais ô combien fructueuse ! Et avec lui, tout avait été parfait. Il y avait un tel bonheur dans son cœur qu'elle se sentait coupable face à Remus, qui était coincé avec les bagarreurs en bas de l'escalier. Mais rien ne pourrait ternir son allégresse, maintenant.

« Fais attention, ça porte malheur ! » Te mêle pas de ça, toi.

- Mlle Wald. Le couvre-feu est passé, vous savez ? Je crois que vos nouveaux amis Gryffondor ont une mauvais influence sur vous, dit alors la voix de Spite, derrière elle.

Et merde… « hep ! »

- La ferme… 

« Oups ! » Oh… Mon… Dieu… 


	9. L'apprivoisement du lion

**L'apprivoisement du lion**

Recroquevillée sur une des chaises du bureau du professeur Adam, Kyana n'avait jamais été aussi mortifiée de toute sa jeune existence. Spite avait curieusement mal réagi à la réponse de la jeune fille. Son visage était passé de la surprise totale à la colère. Sans dire un mot, il avait clairement signifié à Kyana de le suivre et était directement allé réveiller le directeur de la maison des Serdaigle. Le pauvre professeur Adam, d'abord tout endormi, en était maintenant à regarder alternativement Kyana et le professeur Spite, qui faisait les cent pas derrière la jeune fille.

- Mais enfin… Mlle Wald… Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit d'insulter le professeur Spite ? demanda Adam.

- L'influence des Gryffondor, je vous le dis moi ! répondit aussitôt l'autre homme.

- Laissez-la parler, voulez-vous ? Mlle Wald…

Kyana se redressa légèrement et jeta un œil craintif vers Spite. Il n'allait jamais la croire. Pas maintenant qu'elle était amie avec Sirius et sa bande de terreurs. 

- Ce n'est pas à lui que je parlais… 

- Il n'y avait personne d'autre, coupa Spite.

- Je sais bien mais je me parlais à moi-même, juste avant ! oh…

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, attendant qu'ils appellent la brigade anti-fous.

- C'est un excellent prétexte, Wald. Mais c'est tout de même un étrange hasard que vous vous disiez de la fermer comme je vous adressais la parole, non ? dit Spite en se plantant à coté d'elle.

- N… non, ce n'est pas un hasard… C'est que… justement… la petite voix agaçante dans ma tête venait de me dire de ne pas me réjouir trop vite de ne pas avoir été coincé et je lui ai dit que rien ne pouvait plus arriver de grave. Alors quand vous m'avez parlé, elle s'est moqué de moi et je lui ai dit de la fermer, expliqua Kyana avec l'horrible impression qu'elle venait de planter le dernier clou dans son cercueil. 

« T'aurais pas pu trouver un mensonge ? C'est totalement nul comme explication ! » Mentir ? Mentir au professeur Adam et à Spite ? Elle ne savait même pas mentir à sa mère !

- Vous êtes suivie pour santé mentale, Mlle Wald ?

- Spite ! grogna Adam. Au nombre de fois où je vous ai entendu grommeler dans votre coin, ne venez pas la traiter de folle !

- Ca… ça m'est arrivé aussi en étude des Runes, avoua timidement Kyana.

« Mais LA FERME ! T'es obligé d'aller le dire ? » C'était sorti tout seul ! Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si sa mère l'avait bien élevée !

- Ah ! Mlle Berry savait bien que l'explication de M. Lupin ne tenait pas, dit Adam avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il dit quelque chose qui ne se tient pas, intervint Spite.

Adam lança un regard noir à son collègue avant de reporter son attention vers Kyana avec un léger sourire

- Il… Il m'a couvert. Il a eu une détention à ma place… C'était très gentil de sa part.

- Ah oui… l'aimable, le gentil, l'ange de bonté infinie Remus Lupin.

- _SPITE !_ Ca suffit !

- Mais il n'est pas _toujours_ gentil. Vous pouvez me contredire la dessus, Adam ? demanda Spite avec un vilain sourire.

Kyana fixa Adam, attendant avec beaucoup d'espoir qu'il arrive à rembarrer Spite mais, à la grande déception de la jeune fille, le professeur d'Arithmancie serra les lèvres, ses yeux habituellement si gentils lançant des éclairs.

Kyana ouvrit la bouche pour protester que OUI Remus est _toujours_ gentil mais la petite voix dans sa tête (« faudrait me trouver un nom ») lui hurla de se taire.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de M. Lupin, dit Adam sur un ton sans réplique.

- En effet… en effet… Wald, puisque je crois tout de même que vous êtes une excellente élève et que vous avez beaucoup de potentiel, je vais vous donner le bénéfice du doute. 

- Merci professeur Spite, murmura Kyana.

- Mais ne vous avisez plus jamais d'être grossière devant moi. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser avec M. Adam qui ne manquera pas de vous sanctionner pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu. Adam, Wald, dit-il en hochant la tête à l'intention de chacun.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il était presque entièrement dehors lorsqu'il s'arrêta et posa son regard dur sur Kyana.

- Mais il n'en reste pas moins que si vous voulez avoir un avenir prometteur, vous avez choisi les pires amis que contient Poudlard. Pensez-y…

Et il disparut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre les Gryffondor ? demanda Kyana, sans même savoir qu'elle parlait à voix haute.

- C'est une histoire compliquée, Mlle Wald, répondit le professeur Adam. Maintenant, il est vrai que je dois vous punir. Remarquez, ça me fait toujours mal au cœur de punir les élèves pour le non respect du couvre-feu, je ne le faisais jamais moi-même. Mais c'est dans les règles. J'enlève donc dix points aux Serdaigle et je vous demande de venir me voir demain soir. D'ici là, je vous trouverai bien quelque chose à faire…

Kyana hocha la tête et se leva, après avoir remercié le professeur d'avoir été aussi magnanime.  Elle se retira de son bureau en s'excusant une bonne centaine de fois et fit de la marche rapide jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, elle y trouva Jasper qui l'attendait. Avant même qu'il ne lui pose une seule petite question, elle leva la main, aboya un « demain » et fila vers l'escalier de son dortoir. Elle avait bien essayé de ne faire aucun bruit mais April se réveilla quand même.

- Où étais-tu pour revenir à cette heure ? beugla-t-elle.

- April, tu n'es pas ma mère et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Maintenant, dors !

La jeune Mlle Brookes, trop surprise pour répondre ne put que refermer ses rideaux sans rien dire. Kyana, sans se préoccuper de Faith, Briget et Julia qui la regardait avec de grands yeux, enfila son pyjama et se jeta dans son lit. L'éventualité d'avoir à raconter tout ça à Jasper le lendemain matin était la chose la plus détestable du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait rire…

Bien qu'elle fut réveillée depuis un bon moment déjà, Kyana fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que la dernière fille quitte le dortoir. Il était déjà tard, en considérant que Kyana était une lève tôt, mais elle patienta tout de même. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait pouvoir éviter de raconter son histoire devant April et Thomas. Les trois autres ne la dérangeaient pas, ce ne serait que trois éclats de rire de plus.

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à descendre dans la salle commune, elle n'eut aucune surprise à y trouver Jasper, paisiblement assis face à l'escalier. Aucune surprise, certes, mais l'agacement y était tout de même.

- Kyana ! Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que j'ai oublié de t'attendre !

Ce type était décidément trop perspicace pour sa survie. Elle lui jeta à peine un regard et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Évidemment, Jasper la suivit, l'embêtant tout du long du chemin.

- Allez, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Tu t'es perdue ? Tu as perdu connaissance et il a dû t'amener à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi tu es rentrée si tard et de si mauvaise humeur ? Tu as essayé de l'embrasser et tu t'es cogné le nez sur le sien ?

Kyana stoppa net et lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait jamais lancé de sa vie. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Jasper sourit de plus belle.

- Allez, dis moi !

- Tout à très bien été durant ma balade, merci ! répondit sèchement Kyana en reprenant sa route.

- Mais pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, alors ?

- Parce que !

- Je veux savoir…

- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien !

- Je veux savoir et je vais savoir !

- Savoir quoi ? demanda la plus belle voix du monde derrière eux tandis qu'ils croisaient l'endroit où les Gryffondor avaient habitude de disparaître.

- Oh, Remus ! Bonjour ! s'exclama Jasper avec délectation.

Non… Pitié… non, pas lui ! Qu'on aille chercher April, Thomas, ses parents et le pape, elle allait tout leur dire mais pas _lui_. 

- Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

- Moi je vais très bien mais Kyana est d'une humeur massacrante. Elle n'est pas tombée dans le lac hier soir ?

- Mais non, pas du tout. Elle était toute joyeuse lorsque nous sommes rentrés, dit Remus en regardant Kyana.

Pas le dire à lui. Pas à lui. Non… NOOOOOOOOOON ! Pitié ! Le bûcher, l'inquisition ! Elle ne voulait pas raconter ça devant lui ! Maman… Papa…

- Donc, c'est entre votre séparation et son arrivée à la tour. Vous êtes entré à quelle heure ? demanda Jasper.

- Euh… je n'en sais rien. Un peu après le couvre-feu.

- Il devait être minuit et demi lorsqu'elle est arrivé dans la salle commune. Tu as déjeuné, Remus ? 

- Eh bien… non, je me suis sauvé de mes Don Quichotte et j'espérais croiser Kyana pour manger avec elle et discuter de notre plan d'étude. Mais si elle n'est pas de bonne humeur, je vais vous laisser ensemble.

AAAAH ! Il avait prévu prendre son petit déjeuner avec elle ! Avec ELLE ! Est-ce que ça valait la peine de s'humilier ? « Je pense que oui moi ! » Vendu !

- Ce n'est pas que je suis de mauvaise humeur mais je le connais, il va se foutre de ma gueule pour les dix prochaines années à venir, dit lugubrement Kyana. Mais viens manger avec nous, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'empêcher de lui planter mon couteau dans l'œil, si je finis par me lasser de l'entendre rire.

Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver puisque Cohen la regardait déjà avec de grands yeux pétillants de rire. Le passage sur le plan d'étude semblait l'amuser assez pour mériter de se faire casser quelques dents.

- Lui planter un couteau dans l'œil ! Seigneur, je crois que Cathy à une très mauvaise influence sur toi… C'est bien !

Jasper et Kyana éclatèrent de rire et Remus leur fit un clin d'œil. Puis ils reprirent la route vers la Grande Salle. Remus jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, par automatisme, et il alla s'installer à la table des Serdaigle, avec Jasper et Kyana. April et compagnie étaient toujours là et pour le moment, ils regardaient dans leur direction avec de grands yeux. 

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui va me faire rire autant ? demanda finalement Jasper lorsqu'ils eurent remplis leurs assiettes.

- Je ne te le dis pas si tu ne me promet pas d'AU MOINS essayer de ne pas rire !

- Je te jure que je vais essayer.

Kyana lui lança un regard perçant puis elle baissa les yeux et fixa son assiette.

- Eh bien voilà, je montais gentiment à ma tour en me parlant toute seule…

- Encore ? Ca devient maladif !

- Jasper !

- Okay, je ne dis plus rien…

- …quand soudain, quelqu'un a surgi derrière moi pour me faire remarquer que j'avais dépasser le couvre-feu.

- Outch… Détention ? demanda gentiment Remus.

- Euh… oui.

- Ce n'est pas si drôle, dit Jasper avec une moue déçue.

- Le fait que je me sois encore une fois dit « la ferme » à voix haute t'amuserait peut-être plus ! grogna Kyana.

Jasper pouffa mais se retint juste à temps. Il prit son verre de jus de citrouille pour essayer de ravaler son envie de rire.

- Oh… et qui t'a entendu, cette fois ? demanda Remus avec précaution. 

- Euh… Spite.

Kyana ferma les yeux juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir du jus de citrouille dans l'œil. Remus, en revanche, se retrouva avec la moitié du visage orange.

- C'est ça ! Étouffe-toi de rire ! gronda Kyana à Jasper, qui était plié sur la table.

- Sérieusement, tu rigoles ? Pas réellement Spite ? demanda Remus, qui lui, ne riait pas du tout.

- Ben oui…

- Mon Dieu… 

Elle leva un regard timide vers lui. Il la fixait avec une expression à mi chemin entre l'amusement et l'horreur. 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Il m'a amené voir le professeur Adam. Ils m'ont cru tous les deux quand je leur ai expliquer que je me parlais à moi-même…

- Wow… je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'avouer ça, intervint Remus, franchement impressionné.

- Ce n'est pas du courage, je ne sais pas mentir ! Et je suis allé dire que c'était aussi ce qui était arrivé dans le cours de Runes. Tu peux prendre mon couteau ? Il commence réellement à m'agacer !

Jasper riait tellement qu'il avait maintenant de la difficulté à respirer, ce qui lui faisait faire de TRÈS désagréables hoquets. Et, à ce stade-ci, la bouche de Remus commençait aussi à frémir.

- Enfin, Spite a demandé si j'étais traité pour la maladie mentale et il est parti en me laissant me faire punir par Adam. C'est ça, riez pendant que je mange mon excellent bacon.

Remus avait tout de même pris la peine de mettre sa main devant sa bouche et il riait en silence, contrairement à Jasper qui en était à frapper sur la table.

- Les hommes… aucune compassion.

Remus renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire franchement. Kyana ne put rester en colère très longtemps mais elle se força tout de même à ne pas rire et à prendre son petit déjeuner avec le meilleur air boudeur qu'elle pouvait produire.

Remus avait bien demandé à Jasper s'il voulait étudier avec eux mais le Serdaigle avait répondu qu'il était un ermite de l'étude et qu'il se concentrait mieux seul. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact parce que Kyana révisait régulièrement avec lui mais la jeune fille savait parfaitement bien pourquoi il avait refusé. Il voulait les laisser ensemble. Chose dont Kyana lui serait reconnaissante pour la fin de ses jours. 

Donc, une heure plus tard, une fois que les garçons eurent terminé de rire et de manger, Kyana et Remus s'étaient trouvé un local vide et discutait de leur plan de révision. Remus était surdoué en Défense contre les forces du mal. Kyana excellait en sortilèges. L'histoire allait leur poser un léger problème, ils n'arrivaient pas à suivre le ton monocorde de Binns ni l'un, ni l'autre. La métamorphose serait à étudier franchement ainsi que les potions. Les Runes, ils n'avaient aucun problème. Et… Enfin bref, ce ne serait pas des études si étouffantes, s'ils s'y prenaient tout de suite. Ce qu'ils firent. Ils passèrent la fin de semaine penchés sur leurs notes à se poser mutuellement des questions et à refaire à deux des devoirs qu'ils avaient déjà fait dans les années antérieures.

Kyana était aux anges. Deux jours entiers avec Remus à elle toute seule ! Pour des devoirs, d'accord, mais quand même ! Il était là ! Avec elle ! Assis juste en face ! Tout près ! Si beau lorsqu'il se penchait sur ses parchemins.

Elle avait craint que ce conte de fée ne dure que durant leurs deux jours de congés mais Remus proposa de faire leurs devoirs ensemble, la semaine suivante. Elle mangeait toujours avec ses amis de Serdaigle et passait ses fins de soirée avec eux mais ses heures de libre et une bonne partie de son temps d'étude, elle les passait avec Remus. Parfois, Jasper allait avec eux, pour faire bonne impression… et parce que April l'agaçait autant que Kyana lui manquait. Mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Rapidement, les gens devinrent habitué à les voir tous les deux, à discuter paisiblement. Kyana avait de plus en plus d'ennemiEs mais elle s'en moquait bien. Elle avait Remus et elle aurait affronté n'importe quoi pour le garder.

Mais, peu à peu, Kyana devenait triste. Remus ne semblait pas s'intéresser à elle pour autre chose que l'étude et les devoirs. À la fin de la première semaine qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils n'avaient pas parlé d'autre chose et n'avaient fait rien d'autre. « Tu as proposé autre chose ? » Non, certes, elle n'avait rien proposé d'autre. Elle soupçonnait fortement que Remus s'ennuyait particulièrement avec elle et que quoi qu'elle puisse amener comme suggestion, il aurait accepté pour lui faire plaisir. Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'humour mordant de ses amis.

Le samedi suivant, sans doute parce qu'il avait une surdose de KyanaWald, il lui suggéra de la laisser tranquille pour qu'elle puisse travailler son Arithmancie. Bien que fort triste, Kyana accepta avec un sourire. Jamais, mais alors là _jamais_ il n'aurait pu lui venir à l'esprit que Remus aurait pu songer que c'était lui qui l'ennuyait.

Elle le croisa durant l'après-midi. James et Cathy étant à la pratique de Quidditch, il était avec Sirius et Lily et il riait aux éclats. Elle n'osa pas aller le déranger, il avait l'air si heureux. Elle retourna à sa salle commune et fit semblant d'étudier. Comment pouvait-elle espérer un jour qu'il puisse l'aimer ? 

À l'heure du souper, cependant, il avait l'air décidément moins joyeux. Les joueurs étaient revenu et la guerre avait repris. Assis entre eux, Remus passa le repas avec les yeux au ciel à manger sans appétit. Pauvre Remus. Kyana attendit qu'il regarde dans sa direction pour se lever, lui offrant ainsi une planche de salut, mais il ne fit que lui sourire et lui faire un signe de la main. Désespérée, Kyana retourna à son Arithmancie, qui n'avait pas avancé du tout depuis le matin.

Elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée de faire semblant de travailler et fixait le feu d'un air mélancolique lorsque Jasper vint la trouver.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne dis pas qu'il se fout de moi mais je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'une copine avec qui il fait ses devoirs, répondit Kyana d'une voix morne.

- Mais enfin… De quoi tu parles ? Il a l'air d'apprécier réellement le temps qu'il passe avec toi ! protesta Jasper.

- On ne fait que des devoirs…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu lui avais dit que tu voulais faire ?

Kyana lui jeta un bref mais ô combien corrosif regard.

- Tu m'agaces. Arrête d'essayer de me donner de l'espoir, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je ne suis pas son amie et il ne veut pas passer du temps avec moi.

- Très bien, très bien… Mais alors, dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que son hibou attend devant la fenêtre ?

Kyana sursauta et pivota vers la fenêtre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle ne vit rien du tout, seulement une fenêtre ouverte au milieu des fenêtres closes.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Jasper Cohen ! s'étrangla-t-elle, sincèrement enragée. Tu es cruel ! C'est vraim…

Une petite boule de plumes frôla alors sa joue. Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil et joua des sourcils de façon suggestive. Kyana leva la main vers son épaule et le petit hibou de Remus y grimpa immédiatement, tenant bien serrée une lettre dans son bec. Il s'appelait Orion, si la mémoire de Kyana était exacte. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de près. Il était magnifique, comme son maître d'ailleurs.

- Salut ! lui dit-elle.

Il hulula joyeusement en guise de réponse, tournant la tête de côté. Kyana prit délicatement la lettre qu'il tenait et sur laquelle il était bel et bien écrit Kyana Wald. Orion sauta sur la table, attendant patiemment en bon hibou postal.

En ouvrant la lettre, Kyana se rendit soudain compte que toutes les filles présentes la regardaient. Un hibou comme Orion était aisément reconnaissable. 

- Lis-la, avant de mourir mutilée sauvagement, suggéra Jasper en fusillant les spectatrices du regard.

Légèrement tremblante, Kyana ouvrit l'enveloppe. Le papier était sans aucun doute celui de Remus puisqu'un petit hibou y voletait un peu partout.

« Bonjour Kyana.

J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop durant ton étude de l'Arithmancie. J'avais envie de faire une balade, ce soir, et je me demandais si tu avais envie de venir avec moi. Je sais bien que tu dois commencer à en avoir sérieusement marre d'être coincée avec le pauvre imbécile que je suis, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne t'ai pas importunée de la journée, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter ma chance.

Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, je peux très bien comprendre que tu préfères faire autre chose. Je manque un peu d'esprit, si je me compare à Jasper. Je ne suis pas Serdaigle ! C'est pas ma faute !!!

Enfin, donne ta réponse à Orion. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu seras mon amie même si tu refuses.

Remus, communément appelé « Lup »»

Kyana la relut plusieurs fois pour être certaine d'avoir tout bien compris. Jasper finit donc par perdre patience et se pencha par dessus son épaule pour la lire à son tour.

- Ah ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Sa tête est aussi curieusement construite que la tienne, s'exclama-t-il à mi-parcours. Vous allez bien avec les quatre autres, tiens.

Kyana ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et le laissa terminer.

- Uh ! Il est timbré ce type ! Comme s'il était _réellement_ stupide ! Il manque de confiance en lui, il va falloir que tu travailles là-dessus, quand vous serez marié. N'était-ce du fait que je ne devrais pas avoir lu ça, je te dirais de lui dire que je le considère comme un des types les plus intelligents, sages et vifs d'esprit que je connaisse. Beaucoup trop, même, pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Kyana, rouge comme une pivoine, espérait fortement que personne n'ait entendu le bout qui parlait du mariage. Elle voulait que personne ne sache. Mais Jasper semblait avoir réussi à les forcer à regarder ailleurs. Personne n'écoutait plus. Seul Thomas, au fond, s'étirait le cou pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Mais il était trop loin pour entendre.

- Réponds-lui, maintenant !

- Je lui dis quoi ?

- Que tu acceptes, bêta !

- Oui, ça je sais, mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis prête à aller le rejoindre il y a une heure déjà !

- Non, ça, c'est certain. Je te conseille de lui dire dans une heure, environ. Le soleil va descendre et c'est là que la cours est la plus belle.

- Jasper… 

- Quoi ? Tu lui dis dans une heure ! Pas la raison !

- Je sai… Tu m'énerves réellement, tu sais ?

- Bien sûr, voyons ! Allez, réponds ! ordonna-t-il en lui tendant parchemin et plume.

« Bonjour à toi aussi !

Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, je venais tout juste de terminer. 

Tu sais, c'est drôle que tu dises que tu penses m'embêter parce que j'étais justement en train de me dire la même chose. Jasper dirait que les grands esprits se rencontrent (ce qu'il avait effectivement dit).

Oui, je suis partante pour une promenade, ça va me faire du bien de m'oxygéner le cerveau. Si tu en as envie, tu pourrais peut-être me présenter la forêt interdite. »

- Wouah ! Prête à tout ! dit Jasper avec un sifflement d'admiration.

- La ferme et arrête de lire par dessus mon épaule…

- Cours toujours…

« Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu veux sortir alors je te suggère dans une heure d'ici. Il est 18 :30. J'espère que ça te convient puisque je ne veux pas faire voyager ton joli hibou pour rien. Il est très gentil, d'ailleurs. Alors donc, 19 :30 devant l'escalier central ?

à plus tard,

Kyana, communément appelé « petite » à toutes les sauces. »

Elle plia le parchemin, le glissa dans l'enveloppe et le rendit à Orion, après avoir rayé son nom pour y inscrire celui de Remus. Le petit hibou se posa un moment sur son épaule, pour lui frôler affectueusement le visage une dernière fois, et s'envola vers la fenêtre ouverte.

- Maintenant, la question est : vas-tu arriver à tenir en place pour une heure entière ? demanda Jasper, les yeux pétillants.

- Tu n'as jamais songé à te trouver une petite amie, toi ? Ça m'éviterait de toujours t'avoir dans les pattes.

- J'y ai pensé mais la gente féminine est menteuse. Elle n'aime pas les mâles trop intelligents. Toi si mais, malheureusement, le destin a voulu qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux. Alors je peux t'embêter comme je veux !

- Je te hais…

- Mais moi aussi voyons !

Elle lui flaqua une claque et se retourna vers le feu. Elle se força à penser à la vie sentimentale de Jasper au lieu de la sienne, pour arriver à ne pas hurler de désespoir face à ces longues soixante minutes.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas que les filles n'aiment pas les garçons trop intelligents. C'est simplement que toi, tu es un romantique, au fond, et que, en toute honnêteté, tu attends de trouver la bonne. Tu te préserves pour le Grand Amooooooouuuuuuur. Avoue.

- Tu deviens trop perspicace. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, rétorqua Jasper avec une grimace.

Kyana lui fit un sourire et tua le temps qui restait à essayer de trouver qui Jasper aurait bien pu aimer en attendant sa moitié parfaite.

À dix-neuf heure trente tapantes, Kyana se planta au pied de l'escalier, tâchant de ne pas être _trop_ tout sourire. Orion n'était jamais revenu donc, par conséquent, c'était l'heure convenu. Il lui avait demandé d'aller faire une balade avec elle ! Juste à elle ! Enfin… peut-être pas juste à elle… Mais bon, au moins, il le lui avait demandé ! Et, à la lumière de sa lettre, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle mais bel et bien parce qu'il craignait de l'ennuyer. Comme si c'était possible ! Pouvait-on, en vérité, s'embêter lorsqu'on était avec Remus J. Lupin ? Était-ce humainement possible ?

Le sourire de Kyana déclina à la même vitesse que les minutes passaient. Quinze minutes déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle attendait. Où était-il ? Il avait changé d'avis à la dernière minute ? Elle allait voir Orion arriver avec une lettre disant « oups, désolé, j'avais oublié, je fais autre chose ! ».

« Tu deviens parano, ma pauvre fille. » Il avait quinze minutes de retard ! Il y avait de quoi l'être ! Elle songeait d'ailleurs à retourner dans son lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son pauvre petit corps lorsqu'il surgit devant elle.

- Excuse-moi, je suis en retard ! Très en retard, d'ailleurs. Tu était pile à l'heure, je suppose. Ca arrive toujours lorsqu'on est en retard. Je suis aller chercher des trucs et ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. Je suis sincèrement désolé, expliqua-t-il, le souffle légèrement court.

- Ce n'est pas grave, voyons ! dit Kyana, dont le sourire était revenu au centuple. Chacun son tour d'être en retard !

- Oh, ce n'est pas mon genre de me venger, je n'ai réellement pas fait exprès, dit Remus en s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage.

- Je m'en doute bien. Pourquoi tu traînes ton sac à dos ?

- Bah, tu verras !

Elle haussa un sourcil, suspicieuse mais sortie tout de même par la porte qu'il lui tenait. Dehors, la température était magnifique. Il faisait un peu plus frais que la dernière fois mais Kyana aimait la fraîcheur de l'automne. Comme toujours, elle s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier pour humer l'air frais du soir. Le gloussement de Remus la ramena à la réalité. Elle se sentit rougir sous son regard amusé.

- Allez viens, petite Kyana,

Elle le suivit, regardant toujours partout autour d'elle. Le terrain de Poudlard semblait plus beau à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

- Hey, mais… On ne va pas dans la forêt ? s'étonna-t-elle en réalisant qu'il s'en éloignait.

- Mais non. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieuse ! répliqua Remus avec de grands yeux.

- Eh bien, je l'étais.

- Oh… Nous irons la prochaine fois, alors, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Si tu ne changes pas d'idée d'ici là.

Kyana ne répondit pas et fut sincèrement heureuse qu'il ne la regarde plus puisque qu'elle était totalement sous le choc. La prochaine fois. Il pensait déjà à une prochaine balade. Qu'est-ce que la vie était fantastique, tout à coup. 

- Pou… pourquoi pas maintenant ? se força-t-elle à demander.

- Parce que je voulais te montrer quelque chose, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête en articulant un « oh » muet. Et si elle faisait le reste du chemin sur les genoux, est-ce que c'était envisageable ?

Ils marchèrent un bon bout de temps, parfois en silence, parfois discutant de tout et de rien. Kyana se rendit soudain compte qu'il prenait un chemin qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Remus, où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Là-haut, dit-il en pointant une petite corniche qui surplombait le lac.

- Mais… Comment on va y monter ?

- Il y a un chemin derrière. Suffit de le connaître ! J'ai patrouillé le terrain pendant de très longues heures, lorsque j'étais en deuxième année. J'y reviens souvent, j'aime bien la vue que ça donne sur le lac. Et l'autre soir, à te voir admirer la cours, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire aussi, expliqua gentiment Remus.

En rampant… elle allait finir le chemin en rampant. Et ce n'était pas loin de la vérité puisqu'elle trébucha sur une pierre qui sortait du sol.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle reprenait son équilibre.

- Oui oui, je ne l'avais pas vu, répondit-elle timidement.

Il ralentit le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il voulait la suivre pour la soutenir en cas de besoin. Que c'était gentil ! Elle leva les yeux vers lui, pleine d'espoir. Il ne la regardait pas. Il regardait la route d'un air nonchalant. Pour elle, c'était tout à fait un rendez-vous galant mais pour lui, il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas.

Puisqu'elle fixait désormais le sol, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle trébuche à nouveau. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'ils étaient en train de grimper. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui fonça dans le dos qu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port.

- Voilà ! Tu vas me dire qu'il y a plus beau, dans le monde, mais je crois que ça vaut la peine d'être vu, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de la corniche. 

Kyana, ravalant son soupir, levant les yeux et regarda droit devant elle. Sa tristesse s'envola d'un seul coup. C'était merveilleux. Ils étaient de l'autre coté du lac, face au château, qui se reflétait dans l'eau. Il faisait pratiquement noir, maintenant. Les étoiles naissaient dans le ciel.

- C'est merveilleux, murmura-t-elle.

- Je savais bien que ça te plairait, répondit Remus.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et eut un choc. Littéralement. Il était en train de sortir une couverture et de la nourriture de son sac. Un pique-nique. Il l'avait emmenée en pique-nique ! Comment sérieusement ne pas considérer tout ceci comme autre chose qu'un rendez-vous ? 

- Tu m'as emmenée en pique-nique ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait amusée.

- Hein ? Oh… eh bien… oui ! Il semblerait. J'avais faim alors j'ai apporté de la nourriture. J'ai des bonnes idées sans m'en rendre compte, c'est curieux, répondit-il en installant la couverture.

Tout simplement parce que si ce type était en train de flirter, Kyana était un Bananier réincarné. Elle se laissa tomber sur la couverture, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas avoir la mine dépité qu'elle avait envie d'afficher. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas heureuse d'être avec lui ! C'est simplement qu'elle aurait préféré plus. Un vrai regard, par exemple. Elle avait bien essayé d'ignorer le fait qu'il regardait constamment Jasper dans les yeux mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle se serait jeté en bas de la corniche si seulement elle aurait été certaine qu'il l'aurait regardée avant qu'elle ne meure.

- Mais toi, tu as faim ? demanda-t-il en sortant deux bièraubeurres.

- Eh bien… oui justement ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé au dîner, avoua-t-elle en regardant avec appétit tout ce qu'il avait apporté.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'était bon !

Et merde… Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle était désespérée à cause de lui !

- Oh… je n'avais pas faim, à ce moment là…

« Hey ! C'est bien ça ! Mentir sans mentir, bravo ! »

- Je comprends l'idée… Alors profites-en, j'en ai apporté beaucoup trop, je crois. C'est pour les réserves du QG, tu vois… Mais on n'y va plus beaucoup, dit-il avec une grimace.

- Ouais, je vois… Ils étaient encore en train de se battre, quand tu m'as écrit ?

- Oh non… Sirius allait à sa détention hebdomadaire et Lily donnait une leçon de rattrapage à des quatrièmes années. C'était donc tranquille niveau engueulade, répondit-il en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Kyana passa à deux cheveux de s'étouffer avec la bouchée de pomme qu'elle venait de prendre. Il avait préféré une balade avec elle plutôt que de rester avec Cathy, James et Peter ! 

- Tu ne préférais pas rester avec tes amis ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, totalement surprise.

- Eh bien… Tu n'es pas mon amie, toi ? demanda-t-il dans une parfaite imitation de Sirius, assurance en moins.

- Oui… Oui ! Bien sûr ! Mais je pensais que… tu préférais… être avec eux, dit-elle de plus en plus timidement, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train d'avouer.

Il eut un petit rire et croisa les mains derrière la tête.

- On dirait que je m'entends parler, c'est marrant. Et pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas que je préfère l'un ou l'autre. Je suis toujours avec eux. Je n'en suis pas lassé mais c'est facile pour moi, passer du temps avec eux, nous sommes dans la même maison. Je m'étais dit, la dernière fois que je suis venu, que tu aimerais cet endroit et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on a rien fait d'autre que des trucs pour l'école. J'ai pensé que ça serait bien de faire autre chose, non ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

- Mais j'avoue que moi aussi, j'étais convaincu que tu aurais beaucoup mieux à faire que de venir te balader avec moi. On fait un joli duo, non ?

- Uh-uh !

Un blanc total s'était installé dans son esprit. Elle ne savait que dire, que penser. Il voulait _vraiment_ devenir son ami ! C'était clair maintenant ! Il appréciait sa présence. Si ce n'avait été du fait qu'elle crevait littéralement d'envie de l'embrasser, elle aurait été au comble du bonheur. Elle mangea donc sa pomme en regardant le lac. « Fais un effort, profite du moment. » Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, le menton appuyé sur ses bras croisés devant elle et mangeant de bon cœur ce qu'il avait apporté.

Elle l'entendit se retourner sur le coté, pivotant pour avoir la tête du même côté qu'elle, et se mettre à manger aussi. Bientôt il fit totalement noir. Elle était installée sur une couverture, loin de tous, avec Remus Lupin allongé sur le sol. Dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une telle frustration de son existence. Et un tel bien être. Avec lui, tout paraissait simple et naturel. Si elle avait envie de parler, elle parlait. Si non, elle se taisait. Ils parlèrent cependant beaucoup, lui maintenant sur le dos, elle toujours sur le ventre. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils aimaient, de ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas. De leurs parents, des avantages d'être enfant unique, comme Remus, ou d'avoir des frères et sœurs, comme Kyana. Ce n'était rien de très exceptionnel, de savoir qu'il aimait les épinards et les contes fantastiques mais avait de la difficulté avec les carottes cruees et les mouvements réaliste/naturaliste de la littérature, mais Kyana était contente de le savoir.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas que je m'ennuie mais… il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle, après ce qui lui avait semblé à la fois une éternité et cinq minutes à peine.

Il se redressa et essaya de regarder sa montre.

- _Lumos !_ dit-elle en riant. Ca va aller mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? dit-elle avec amusement en approchant sa baguette.

- Ouais, je pense aussi. Il est… Wouah ! Je t'ai encore fait manquer le couvre-feu ! dit-il en levant vivement les yeux vers elle.

Presque ! Quelques millimètres de plus et il l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Il se rapprochait toujours mais jamais ça n'arrivait. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Remus mit son soupir d'exaspération sur le fait qu'il lui avait fait manquer le couvre-feu.

- Je… suis désolé, je…

- Oh non… C'est juste que… j'espère ne pas me faire encore coincer par Spite, répondit-elle aussitôt, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de comment elle avait réussi à se trouver une raison aussi rapidement.

Il se mit à rire et roula sur le dos à nouveau.

- J'irais te reconduire. Je vais surveiller s'il arrive, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Serais-tu en train de t'endormir ?

- Ouaip !

- C'est gentil ! Je suis si ennuyeuse ? rétorqua-t-elle, faussement outrée.

- Calmante je dirais…

- Somnifère alors… Beaucoup mieux.

Il rit de plus belle et ferma les yeux. Nom. De. Dieu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'humanité avait légalisé le port de visage aussi beau ?

- Tu voulais partir tout de suite ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant un œil.

- Bah… un peu plus ou un peu moins…

- Ce que je me disais… Hey, t'as entendu Serena dire « James » ? C'est marrant…

- Dzames ! C'est ma suggestion, dit Kyana avec un sourire.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était allée te parler.

- Le même soir que tous les autres. Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait six personnes qui étaient venu m'embêter. Serena, James, Sirius, Lily, Peter et Cathy. Sept en comptant Marx !

- Je pensais que le sixième c'était moi.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais.

MERDE ! « YES ! »

- C'est gentil ça. Probablement faux mais gentil quand même, dit-il en baillant.

« Il est vraiment bête… il ne comprend rien. » Tant mieux !

- J'espère que Lily n'est pas jalouse de Serena…

- Mais non… elle est trop occupé avec Cathy, murmura Remus.

Sans trop réfléchir, Kyana étira le bras et flanqua une claque sur le ventre de Remus. Il se redressa aussitôt avec un « ouf » sonore.

- Tu t'endors, gros paresseux !

- Hey ! Je suis peut-être paresseux mais je ne suis pas gros ! répliqua-t-il d'un air digne.

Kyana se mit à rire et recroisa les bras, comme il se recouchait, la fusillant faussement du regard. Oui, ils étaient amis, maintenant. Des amis… « Ce sera plus ! » non… Kyana était certaine que non… Mais c'était mieux que rien… « Mieux qu'un coup de pied au cul, peut-être, mais tu peux et tu VAS avoir mieux ! »

- Oh… la ferme…

Remus éclata de rire et Kyana enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ca devenait une très fâcheuse manie. Et il fallait toujours qu'il soit là, lui ! Mais au moins, ça le faisait rire. Et elle adorait le faire rire.

Une heure plus tard, ils longeaient les murs vers la tour de Serdaigle, à l'affût d'un éventuel professeur qui se baladait. 

Il leur avait fallu une demi-heure de bêtises pour se décider à revenir. Le retour fut plus long puisqu'ils ne voyaient rien du tout et s'étaient lancé comme défi d'arriver à bon port sans se servir du sort « lumos ». Kyana s'était donc réellement retrouvée à genoux, au beau milieu du terrain. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui leur avait pris le plus de temps, arrêter de rire comme des hyènes.

- Tu es certaine ça va, tes genoux ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, pour la millième fois depuis qu'elle s'était étalée.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi excitée et stressée de regagner la tour des Serdaigle. Pour une grande amateur de livres de suspense et d'espionnage comme Kyana, avancer dans les couloirs de son école faiblement éclairée pour la nuit était déjà une expérience extraordinaire. Mais ajouté au fait qu'elle devait constamment surveiller les arrières pendant que son compagnon, un des élèves les plus turbulents de Poudlard, faisait son soldat de commando à l'avant, c'était incroyable. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était certaine que même Dumbledore devait l'entendre de son bureau, peu importe l'endroit où pouvait se trouver ce bureau.

Elle dû se calmer puisque Remus lui faisait justement signe que le couloir était libre d'accès. Elle se glissa derrière lui et le suivit, regardant derrière elle à toutes les trente secondes. Elle ne voyait ni n'entendait personne. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle y serait arrivé de toutes façons.

Et puis d'abord, comment est-ce qu'il connaissait le chemin exact pour aller à la tour de Serdaigle, lui ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé et il avançait sans hésitation. « Demande-lui à la prochaine halte. » Bonne idée… Chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver au prochain croisement de couloir. Il s'arrêta sur le coin du mur et écoutait attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

- Rem…

D'un mouvement vif de la main, il lui fit signe de se taire. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été concentré en écoutant aux intersections mais cette-fois, il semblait beaucoup plus attentif.

- Viens, vite ! murmura-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira dans le couloir. Du mauvais côté pour la salle commune.

- On va du mauv…

- Je sais…

Il n'avait pas fait plus de cinq mètres dans le couloir lorsqu'il s'arrêta et la força à se glisser derrière la statue d'un charmant sorcier. Son capuchon sur la tête, il la suivit aussitôt et se pressa contre elle, l'enveloppant dans son manteau. Kyana, littéralement sous le choc, ne comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Est-ce qu'il était conscient d'à quel point il pouvait être agréable pour elle de se retrouver dans ses bras, le nez dans son cou ?

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Et ils approchaient. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Remus l'avait enveloppée dans son manteau. Le faible éclairage ne se rendait pas jusque derrière la statue et le manteau noir de Remus les cachait d'autant mieux. Mais pourquoi se cacher et ne pas avoir couru dans une autre direction ? « y'a d'autres séries de pas. Tu aurais remarqué si tu n'étais pas si concentrée à essayer de définir ce qu'il sent. » Exact. Quelqu'un d'autre approchait, dans l'autre sens…

La première personne passa devant eux (Kyana retint son souffle en attendant de voir si ils seraient repérés ou non) et continua son chemin. Elle s'arrêta à l'intersection où deux personnes et non une, la rejoignit.

- Alors ? Vous avez vu quelqu'un ? demanda la voix de Spite.

- Absolument personne, sauf Rusard qui court après Peeves, comme d'habitude, répondit la voix ennuyée de McGonagall.

- Sincèrement, Spite, vous vous attendiez à autre chose ? demanda Adam en étouffant un bâillement.

- Honnêtement ? Oui ! Je sais bien que vous me croyez de mauvaise foi mais j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'on les trouverait dans les couloirs, soupira Spite. Je me suis trompé.

Kyana sentit l'amusement de Remus. Pauvre Spite. Pour une fois qu'il avait des soupçons fondés.

- Eh bien vous nous avez fait rester debout aussi longtemps pour rien, dit McGonagall, comme si c'était quelque chose de banal.

- Pourtant… j'étais certain… Remarquez, je n'avais aucune preuve tangible… juste la certitude… Enfin… Excusez-moi, dit Spite qui semblait sincère.

- Ça va, murmurèrent les deux autres professeurs d'une même voix.

Un silence s'installa et quelqu'un s'éloigna.

- Spite, murmura la voix de Remus dans l'oreille de Kyana.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Son souffle dans son oreille, sa voix chaude et douce. Elle ne pensa même pas à se demander comment il savait que c'était Spite et non quelqu'un d'autre. Si ce n'était qu'elle craignait qu'il n'ait une expression de surprise, elle l'aurait embrassé sur-le-champ.

- Sacré Spite… Il est un peu parano, non ? dit le professeur Adam avec amusement.

- Mmmm, un peu, je dois l'admettre.

- Un peu ? On a patrouillé les couloirs toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit pour rien !

- Pour rien, c'est sans aucune doute…

- On n'a trouvé personne, ils n'ont rien de fait de mal !

- Ca, j'en suis moins certaine…

- Pardon ? Vous avez cru aussi qu'on les trouverait ?

- Absolument pas. 

- Mais…

- Ou si nous en avions trouvé, ce n'aurait pas été ceux que nous cherchions.

- Je ne comprend pas…

Les deux professeur semblèrent s'être décidé à rejoindre leurs lits respectifs puisqu'ils se mirent à marcher et que leurs voix devenaient de moins en moins audibles.

- Spite a un excellent instinct. C'est certain que Lupin n'est pas dans son dortoir. Et il doit probablement être avec Wald, comme l'a suggéré Spite. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les deux. Il doit faire son entraînement intensif de « comment errer dans les couloirs sans se faire prendre ». Mais malheureusement pour notre cher professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Lupin est beaucoup trop malin pour se faire coincer.

- Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Que voulez-vous qu'ils fassent dans les couloirs ?!?!

- Ce qu'ils peuvent… ?! Adam, vous savez, j'envie votre naïveté, soupira McGonagall. On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais eu à vous occuper personnellement de James Potter et Sirius Black… entre autres.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'ils entendirent. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas hors de portée de voix. Kyana devina immédiatement que le pauvre Adam ne comprenait absolument rien au discours de McGonagall.

De son côté, la jeune Serdaigle venait de voir une nouvelle parcelle d'espoir s'effondrer. Même McGonagall les voyait comme des amis. Parce qu'il était certain que si le sévère professeur de Métamorphose avait un instant songé qu'ils étaient en train de faire ce à quoi Kyana rêvait à toutes les nuits, elle n'aurait pas eu l'air si décontracté. Même les professeurs ne pouvaient pas imaginer qu'ils puissent être autre chose que des amis. C'était tout de même déprimant, surtout lorsqu'on venait de développer une toxicomanie à une odeur… Qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon… 

Toutes bonnes choses ayant une fin, il se détacha d'elle et retourna dans le couloir. Kyana eut subitement froid. Il était parti. Mais le souvenir de son corps et son odeur était maintenant ancré en Kyana. Elle n'allait rien pouvoir faire pour arriver à surmonter cette fatalité. Deux heures plus tard, bien longtemps après qu'il lui ait dit gentiment au revoir devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle, elle se voyait toujours derrière la statue avec Remus. Mais cette fois, c'était encore plus heureux qu'aucun professeur ne les trouve…


	10. Une image vaut mille mots

**N/A : **Bonjour à tous !

Nous avons décidé de faire quelque chose que nous ne faisons jamais. C'est à dire, répondre aux Revieweurs qui ont posé des questions !

On y va pas en ordre, cependant.

**Pug : **Ce n'était pas une question mais tu as dit que tu connais la fin de la fic grâce au miroir de Pad. On voudrait savoir ce qu'on a manqué dans « Parfois les Gryffondor ont peur » parce qu'elle est loin de l'avoir terminé et qu'elle n'a pas mentionné la fin… mais alors là, pas du tout 

**Cyngathi : **Ce n'était pas une question non plus mais merci de nous avoir avertis pour l'oscar qu'on a reçu ! ^_^ C'est vraiment très gentil ! On ne savait pas !!!!!! On est heureux !

**Agadou : **Nous avons 24 ans.

**Nefra : **Comment on fait pour écrire tout ça ? Grâce au logiciel Word ! Super pratique ! ;)

**Watterlilie : **On a déjà dit notre âge, 24 ans. Si nous sommes parfaitement bilingue ? Euh… non, loin de là ! Mais on comprend bien l'anglais. Pourquoi ? Tu as dis aussi qu'ils s'étaient embrasser à la fin du dernier chapitre… Nous sommes désolés mais tu devrais relire. Kyana aurait bien voulu mais aucun échange de salive ne s'est produit ! too bad…

**Patou : **À quand le premier baiser ? Qui te dis qu'il y en aura un ?

**Philibia : **Est-ce qu'ils vont finir ensemble ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on va répondre à cette question ? eh ben…

**Vanessa/Werewolf : **On avait répondu à ton mail ?!

**Impédimenta : **Nous cirer les bottes ? Ca tombe bien, on en a justement une nouvelle paire !!! Si on est schizophrène ? possible… possible… ;)

butterquifly : Nous espérons que tu as toujours la facture de ton revolver...

Maintenant, le club de pression 101… 

**Mariposa : **Nous ne sommes pas cruels ! Nous sommes débordés ! Ce n'est pas notre faute ! et non, nous ne trouvons pas que le monde est sans importance et nous ne le sacrifions pas. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons. Par contre, en référence à ton _premier_ review, on se demandait si tu étais aussi marrant quand tu n'étais pas déprimé ?

**Kinou : **Toi… OUI TOI ! On te retiens ! C'est de la cruauté mentale que d'envoyer plein de messages déchirants comme ça à de pauvres auteurs qui n'ont pas le temps d'écrire. Parce que ce n'est pas un manque de volonté mais bien de TEMPS ! c'est toi qui est cruel avec nous ! Tu nous a empêchés de dormir et tout ! T'imagines le teint pâle des insomniaques avec des cheveux roux comme les nôtres ? HEIN ? C'est réellement méchant… snif… 

**Sam : **Pour l'amour du ciel… Pas toi qui se met à la pression ! é_è

Si on a oublié quelqu'un nous nous excusons sincèrement…

Alors voilà… À tous ceux qui nous ont menacés de nous mutiler ou d'attenter à leur propre vie. À tous ceux qui nous ont persécutés avec des mails qui réclamaient LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE. À tous ceux qui nous ont fait sentir coupable. Voici le chapitre que vous réclamiez. On l'a fait en deux jours, les seuls qu'on avait de libre. Selon les messages qu'on a reçus, ce chapitre est très attendu. Alors s'il n'est pas à la hauteur des autres… C'EST ENTIÈREMENT VOTRE FAUTE, ESPÈCE DE PERSÉCUTEURS DE JUMEAUX QUI ONT MÊME PAS DEMANDER À VIVRE !!!!!!!!!!!!

Sur ce, voici le chapitre et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! On les aime toujours autant !!! ^_^

Par contre nous dirons ceci. **Plus les gens nous poussent à écrire, moins on en a envie. **C'est donc uniquement par considération pour les autres lecteurs qu'on a pris notre seul temps libre depuis la mi-août (et c'est très vrai parce que le mois d'août à été chargé et depuis le début septembre, on a travaillé 7 jours sur 7) pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec le mitraillage de LA SUITE LA SUITE, on a horreur de ça…. Même si c'est flatteur de voir que ce qu'on fait est si attendu. Nous avons un esprit de contradiction, il ne faut pas nous pousser trop fort. Même notre mère ne réussit pas à faire ça !

Si y'en a un parmi vous qui peut nous payer pour qu'on n'ait pas besoin de travailler pour vivre, on vous promet que les up-dates vont être plus près les uns des autres. Mais en attendant, vous allez devoir faire avec et ce, jusqu'à noël. On ne sait pas quand sera le prochain et ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un menace de s'immoler que ça va changer quelque chose.

Pourquoi le A/N et les messages aux reviewers avant le chapitre? Pour vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps, pardi !

On envoie le tout à notre bêta… Peut-être qu'elle a un message à faire elle aussi ! :Þ

Et en parlant de notre bêta reader… C'est bel et bien The French-Padfoot. Nous savons que beaucoup d'entre vous lisent sa fic miroir à celle-ci. Nous tenons donc à la féliciter ici même. Elle fait un travail exceptionnel ! Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de faire une fic en prenant les dialogues d'une autre ! Elle travaille fort pour ne pas que ce soit redondant ou ennuyeux ! Et qui plus est, elle connaît toute l'histoire, elle. Elle ne doit rien échapper et garder la même ligne que nous ! Elle y réussit à merveille. C'est vraiment génial ! Tous ses chapitres sont **_très exactement_** tels qu'ils devraient être, avec le degré d'implication de Remus envers Kyana qu'il se doit d'avoir. C'est un travail de maître et nous croyons qu'il est important de dire ceci : BRAVO PETIT PUPPY CHÉRI ! ON T'AAAAAIIIIIME !!!! ^_^

(Note du bêta-reader : Là, je dois dire que… je suis terriblement émue ! MOI AUSSI, JE VOUS AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIME, LES JUMS !!!!!!! *snif* )

**Une image vaut mille mots**

L'escapade de Remus et Kyana n'avait pas apporté à la jeune fille la satisfaction de voir les petits détails que ses rêves avaient ajoutés à sa relation avec Remus se réaliser. Il n'y avait, dans le comportement du Gryffondor, aucun signe, aucun indice qui suggérait à Kyana qu'il la voyait soudainement sous un nouvel angle. Elle jugea donc inopportun, pour l'instant, de lui signaler qu'elle aurait accepté volontiers de lui montrer tous ses angles, justement.

- …alors me suis échappé de l'avion avec des ailes en papier et j'ai atterri au beau milieu d'une réunion de pygmés qui s'apprêtaient à sacrifier une paire de lama siamois, ayant enfanté chacun une série de 14 écureuils albinos, pour fêter l'arrivée de la saison des marrons.

- Mais enfin, Remus, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Kyana après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes sur la portée des paroles de son ami.

Car c'était bel et bien ce qu'il était. Kyana n'avait plus aucun doute. Aucun Serdaigle et aucun Gryffondor non plus. Même le Polynésien le savait. Kyana Wald et Remus Lupin étaient maintenant de grands amis. C'était ce qui avait changé, durant cette soirée du pique-nique. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et lui montrait la même affection qu'il montrait à Cathy et à Lily… Avec cependant moins d'intimité. Il y avait une nuance entre cinq ans et cinq semaines d'amitié.

- Ca fait dix minutes que je te parle et toi tu te contentes de fixer la fenêtre avec de grands yeux vides, expliqua Remus avec un sourire indulgent.

Kyana sentit son visage lui chauffer et elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle était encore en train de regarder l'endroit exact où il se tenait quinze minutes auparavant, le moment où elle avait perdu le contact avec la réalité.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une salle de classe, après le repas du midi, pour travailler. Ou du moins, faire semblant de. Remus avait sorti un impressionnant matériel de dessin et n'avait pas ouvert un seul livre outre son carnet à croquis. Kyana, qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait, tenait encore à paraître plus studieuse qu'elle ne l'était, n'avait absolument rien fait de constructif depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés. Elle n'avait pas envie de travailler et elle mourait d'envie de regarder les dessins que Remus était en train de faire. Elle avait ignoré jusque là qu'il aimait dessiner et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue de son talent. Mais le visage concentré et les yeux brillants qu'il affichait tandis qu'il s'exécutait valait la peine de gaspiller la forêt tropicale entière pour lui fournir crayon de bois et papier.

C'était d'ailleurs ce à quoi elle était en train de penser lorsque Remus l'avait tiré de ses rêveries.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune, murmura-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et elle s'excusait toujours de la même façon. Et il grimaçait toujours.

- Encore Anyka qui te mène la vie dure ?

Ce fut autour de Kyana de faire une grimace. Anyka… c'était le nom que Remus avait donné à la petite voix dans la tête de Kyana, sous prétexte qu'il était plus sain de s'obstiner avec quelqu'un dont on connaissait l'identité. Ce faisant, il avait fait un plaisir fou à cette même petite voix puisqu'elle avait elle-même exprimé le désir d'être baptisée. Remus était donc du côté d'Anyka. Damnation !

- On peut dire ça comme ça… qu'est-ce que tu essayais de me dire ?

- Eh bien, je voulais te dire que casser ta plume en petits morceaux n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée mais je pense qu'il est trop tard, maintenant.

Kyana baissa vivement les yeux vers la table pour constater qu'elle avait effectivement détruit sa plume favorite.

- Oh non ! C'est la dernière qui me restait, comme celle-là ! Et les sorts de Reparo, c'est bien, mais pour les plumes, elles ne reviennent jamais aussi bien qu'avant, gémit-elle avec une moue.

- Bah, c'est pas plus grave, tu en achèteras une nouvelle à Pré-au-lard, dit Remus en réparant la plume d'un coup de baguette.

- Oui, je veux bien mais la prochaine sortie n'est que dans deux semaines, soupira Kyana en testant sa plume qui faisait maintenant un drôle de bruit. C'est long, deux semaines à écrire avec un truc pareil.

- On a qu'à aller t'en acheter une nouvelle tout de suite, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Il est à peine quatorze heures, on a le reste de la journée devant nous, répliqua Remus en haussant les épaules.

Il s'était remis à dessiner et avait répondu d'une voix vague. Kyana poussa un profond soupir. Les hommes écoutaient-ils seulement jamais ce que les gens leur disaient ?

- Remus, je viens de te dire que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'était que dans deux semaine, dit-elle avec un soupçon d'exaspération. On ne peut pas y aller aujourd'hui !

Tout surpris, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu n'attends tout de même pas les sorties pour aller à Pré-au-lard, si ?

- Remus, c'est le seul moment où c'est permis ! Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y aller autrement !

Il leva les sourcils, toujours aussi étonné.

- Oh… évidemment… 

Il lui fit son ô combien gentil sourire et retourna à son dessin. Perplexe, Kyana ne put s'empêcher de le regarder pendant de longues minutes. Ils se connaissaient plutôt bien, maintenant, mais parfois, Remus restait un mystère total pour Kyana.

Elle finit par secouer la tête et regarda à nouveau son livre d'Arithmancie et sa plume grinçante. Elle resta immobile pendant un moment puis, avec une grimace de dégoût, referma le gros livre, jeta sa plume au bout de la table et sortit son roman de son sac.

Elle lisait depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, lorsque Remus rangea soigneusement ses crayons et se leva.

- J'ai un truc à faire, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre exactement mais je dirais environ une heure. J'emporte mon sac ou tu vas rester ici ? demanda-t-il.

Le cœur de Kyana manqua un battement. Il s'en allait. Elle allait être toute seule. Le monde était si vide sans Remus Lupin. Déjà les couleurs s'estompaient et… « Laisse tomber le mélodrame, tu veux ? ».

- Oh, je vais rester ici et lire un peu.

- Parfait ! À tout à l'heure alors ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Kyana se permit alors de prendre son air misérable et l'endroit où était installé Remus quelques secondes auparavant. Un éclair de génie lui traversa alors l'esprit.

- Remus !

Il stoppa net et tourna la tête vers elle, à demi hors de la pièce.

- Est-ce que tu me permets de regarder tes dessins pendant ce temps ? demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup d'espoir.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de chemin, depuis le début de l'année. Jamais elle n'aurait osé lui demander quelque chose du genre ne serait-ce qu'un mois plus tôt. Mais elle l'avait bel et bien fait et maintenant, Remus étudiait sa demande, les joues légèrement roses, la tête de côté.

- Je… Je n'ai pas tendance à montrer mes dessins aux gens. Ils ne sont pas très bons, dit-il avec hésitation.

- Tu ne les as jamais montrés à Lily et aux autres ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

- Eh bien non. Je ne leur ai jamais montré et ils ne me l'ont jamais demandé. Ils se contentent de me voler mon carnet ou de m'espionner pendant que je dessine. 

Kyana laissa échapper un petit rire. Tout à fait eux. Ça reflétait parfaitement la timidité de Remus et la grande liberté qui s'était installée entre eux, dûe à leur grande et profonde amitié.

Il la regardait toujours avec hésitation, sans doute déchiré entre sa modestie et son souhait de répondre à sa demande.

- Alors… Selon les instructions de Maître Sirius, il n'y a rien qui m'empêche de le prendre et de regarder pendant que tu n'es pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oh oh ! Tu deviens hardie ma chérie ! » Anyka jubilait et Kyana se surprit elle-même à ne pas rougir. Ce n'était tellement pas son style d'être aussi fonceuse.

Remus se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

- Non, il n'y a rien qui t'en empêche, en effet. À plus tard ! répéta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et il disparut. Kyana fut alors prise de ce phénomène étrange qu'elle avait elle-même appelé le rougissement à retardement. Spite avait eu raison sur au moins un point, les Gryffondor avaient de l'influence sur elle. Mais, à l'avis de la jeune fille, c'était loin d'être néfaste.

Après l'incident du hall d'entrée, les Gryffondor étaient souvent revenus voir Kyana. Ils ne parlaient plus maintenant de leur querelle stupide et se contentaient d'essayer de faire plus ample connaissance avec Kyana. Elle s'était d'abord demandé si ce n'était pas uniquement pour qu'elle essaie d'influencer Remus sur un camp en particulier mais elle dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était que par pure camaraderie. Lily et Cathy n'avaient plus d'amie féminine avec qui discuter alors elles se vengeaient sur la Serdaigle. Kyana, qui avait d'abord cru que Lily était effectivement aussi sage qu'elle en avait l'air, ne fut pas longue à réaliser qu'elle était parfaitement à la hauteur de ses amis. Et elle était beaucoup plus gentille qu'on aurait pu le penser. Ce qui était peu dire. Cathy et Sirius étaient égaux à eux même et, sans en être conscients, éduquaient peu à peu Kyana au monde du commentaire mordant. Et James, à qui elle avait demandé comment il arrivait à toujours se sortir du pétrin en inventant des mensonges plausibles, avait décidé d'entraîner sa vivacité d'esprit. Ce qui, selon lui, était le seul moyen d'être assez rapide pour trouver un mensonge intelligent. Peter venait aussi la voir souvent, en espérant qu'elle avait soudainement un remède miracle pour une réconciliation. Pettigrow était un garçon étrange. À la fois intelligent et stupide. Elle comprenait pourquoi Cathy le détestait mais en même temps, elle l'aimait bien. Il était gentil. Serena Gonzales aussi s'était mise à venir voir Kyana. Elle disait qu'entre « membres honoraires », elles étaient faites pour s'entendre. C'était fort exact. Kyana avait l'impression que si un jour elle pouvait prétendre à avoir une vraie meilleure amie, ce serait l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor.

Bref, Kyana avait maintenant plus d'amis rouge et or que de bleu et bronze. Mais Remus et Jasper étaient toujours au premier plan. Et le soir, elle discutait toujours longuement avec Briget, Faith et Edward. Maintenant qu'elle avait des amis pour combler son désir de rébellion, elle était plus à même d'apprécier la joie de vivre de ses trois amis.

« Okay, maintenant que tu as fait le point sur ton bonheur et ta joie d'avoir des amis, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais, pour l'amour du ciel, prendre ce fichu carnet à dessin et regarder dedans ?! »

Kyana sortit brusquement de ses rêveries et comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle attrapa le carnet de Remus et le posa devant elle sur la table. « Parfait. Ouvre-le. » Elle hésita cependant. « Ouvre-le.. » Remus n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir qu'elle regarde. « Ouvre-le ! » Pauvre garçon, s'il préférait que ses dessins restent personnels « Ouvre ! Le ! » C'était indiscret de sa part de regarder. Surtout qu'il avait dû lui donner la permission seulement pour lui faire plaisir… « OUVRE LEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!! »

Kyana sursauta et ouvrit le carnet d'un seul coup. « Pas très doué ? Il est pas timbré, ce type ? »

- Toi, la ferme !

N'empêche qu'Anyka avait raison. Le premier dessin suffit à Kyana pour lui montrer que Remus était aussi mauvais en dessin qu'aux échecs, ce qui donnait une très bonne idée. C'était un fort joli paysage d'hivers, daté du mois de janvier de leur première année. Il avait donc onze ans. Et c'était déjà magnifique. Il avait déjà un don pour capturer l'impression du moment. Kyana tourna les pages, n'y trouvant que des paysages ou des esquisses de ce qui devait être sa maison. « Dommage qu'il ne soit pas doué pour les portraits. J'aime les portraits. » Mais est-ce que quelqu'un avait demandé l'avis de cette satanée voix ? Ses dessins étaient splendides ! Certes, c'était agréable de voir des gens mais chacun son talent. « pffffffff… »

Elle tourna presque rageusement la page et eut une exclamation de surprise.

- Ah ! Tu vois ! s'écria-t-elle avec extase.

Le talent de Remus s'étendait aussi aux portraits. Kyana était épatée. Incroyablement bien dessinées, Lily Evans et Catherine White semblaient la regarder. Elles étaient en train de rire, les joues rosies par le froid, les cheveux couverts de neige. Le suivant représentait ce qui semblait être Sirius le visage enfoncé dans la neige et James Potter, les bras levés au ciel, savourant sa victoire. Près d'eux, Peter, à genoux dans la neige, se tenait le ventre à force de rire. Et à l'autre page, il les avait dessinés tous les cinq, devant la cheminée de Gryffondor, les cheveux humides, buvant un chocolat chaud, rigolant, comme d'habitude.

Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Remus aurait pu savoir, seulement en regardant ces dessins, à quel point c'était un être sensible. L'œil critique de Kyana lui souffla qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Par contre, il était clair qu'il devenait de plus en plus doué. Les dessins représentaient surtout ses amis et ses parents. Étrangement, son père et sa mère avaient, eux, le petit quelque chose que Kyana ne comprenait pas, comme s'ils étaient les seuls que Remus pouvait voir ou comprendre entièrement. « ou le contraire… » Peut-être… peut-être. Et les autres élèves qu'il avait dessiné, quoi que fort ressemblants, n'avaient pas la vivacité et la chaleur de ses amis. Kyana sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Remus dessinait mieux les gens qu'il aimait.

 Il avait évidemment illustré le parc de Poudlard et Kyana devina quelque partie de la forêt interdite. Selon le trait de crayon, Remus aimait tout le parc… à l'exception du Saule Cogneur. Il n'en avait fait qu'un seul dessin jusqu'à maintenant et il l'avait illustré d'une façon lugubre qui avait fait frissonner Kyana. Au début octobre de leur deuxième année, selon les dates, elle tomba sur un endroit qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier. C'était un dessin qui représentait plusieurs pièces d'une maison délabrée. Et cet endroit, Remus ne l'aimait pas non plus.

À partir de ce dessin, tous les autres devinrent plus sombres. Kyana eut un choc. Une série de dessins aussi improbables qu'inexplicables défila devant ses yeux. Peter Pettigrow qui semblait pétrifié de terreur, Lily Evans, dont le visage et, surtout, les grands yeux verts reflétaient de la peur et du dégoût, Catherine White qui la fixait avec un mépris et un dédain sans nom, Sirius Black, la mâchoire serrée par la colère, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs des plus menaçants et, finalement, James Potter, fier et droit, la tête légèrement de côté, avec sur le visage une expression neutre et noble. Il regardait au loin, comme un chef ayant banni un des siens et qui refusait de porter à nouveau le regard sur lui.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ce genre de dessin ? C'était tout de même curieux… Mais Kyana se rappelait que c'était à cette époque que Remus avait disparu. On ne le voyait que durant les cours. Elle s'en souvenait très bien parce qu'elle avait surpris une conversation entre Lily, James et les autres. Sirius l'avait d'ailleurs envoyé promener… Était-il possible que ces dessins reflètent la réalité ? Avaient-ils un jour réagi de la sorte devant Remus ? Pourtant, ils avaient semblé si inquiets, à ce moment là.

Kyana secoua la tête et tourna la page. Le saule cogneur à la lumière de la lune, plus lugubre que jamais. Seigneur, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans sa tête ? Il n'avait que douze ans, quand même !

Puis tout redevint amical et joyeux. Les yeux chocolats de James pétillèrent de nouveau et Sirius avait retrouvé son charmant et amical sourire. Kyana n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle repoussa à plus tard sa compréhension et continua. À chaque page, Remus semblait mettre encore plus de vie et de substance dans les dessins qu'ils faisaient de ses amis et les dessins d'eux étaient encore plus nombreux qu'avant. Comme si, tout à coup, il venait de les redécouvrir et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose. La clarté de leur personnalité et de leur caractère devint de plus en plus nette et bientôt, ils furent tous aussi clairs que M. et Mme Lupin l'étaient.

Puis, en plein milieu de la troisième année, un dessin fit montrer le sang au visage de Kyana. Sirius, avec son exubérance habituelle, était en train de faire rire aux éclats une jeune fille aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Et cette jeune fille se trouvait être elle-même. Kyana venait d'apparaître dans le monde de Remus Lupin. Elle était là, tout simplement. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Elle manquait de substance, en comparaison avec Sirius qu'on s'attendait presque à voir bouger, et ses yeux n'étaient pas de la bonne couleur, mais elle était là.

Les paysages de Pré-au-lard apparurent peu après. Remus dessinait vraiment tout ce qu'il voyait et il était très aisé de savoir ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

Ce qui plaisait le plus à Kyana, c'était que les dessins évoluaient avec lui. La perception qu'il avait des choses, les sentiments qu'il développait (Spite devenait de plus en plus arrogant), la compréhension de la vie. Et, surtout, l'évolution des regards qu'échangeaient James et Lily ainsi que Sirius et Cathy. C'était à mourir de rire ! Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, la façon qu'il avait de dessiner la gente féminine ne changeait pas avec l'âge. En règle générale, plus les hormones se développaient, plus les garçons avaient tendance à voir un côté sensuel, voire sexy, chez l'autre sexe. Mais Cathy et Lily, quoi que de plus en plus jolies, n'avaient rien de spectaculairement attirant aux yeux de Remus. Ni aucune autre fille d'ailleurs. « Regarde les garçons ! » Horrifiée, Kyana se surprit à tout de même écouter Anyka… Et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle ne trouva pas James ou Sirius plus sexy sur le premier dessin d'eux que les derniers. Son état de soulagement fut alors un peu trop vaste pour être mentionné.

À la fin de la quatrième année, elle en était à éclater de rire à tous les deux dessins et à être émue à l'autre moitié. Les Gryffondor faisaient beaucoup plus de bêtises qu'elle ne s'y était attendue et elle souhaitait ardemment qu'on les lui raconte. Et pour ceux qui l'avaient ému, c'était simplement parce qu'elle aimait la façon dont Remus voyait ses amis, comment il arrivait à les rendre si vivants. Elle sentait à quel point il tenait à eux.

Il y avait évidemment des dessins qu'elle appréciait plus que d'autres. Sirius en danseuse Hawaïenne, en particulier, était des plus accrocheurs. Ainsi que la reproduction presque scène par scène d'une des célèbres batailles d'oreillers Potter VS Black. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de dessin de Cathy arborant son sourire carnassier mais il y en avait quelques-uns qui la montraient avec une étonnante douceur. Elle ne devait pas beaucoup les aimer. Enfin, elle avait devant les yeux une sorte de résumé de ses années à Poudlard, avec en prime une collection étonnante de Rogue-après-avoir-reçu-une-de-leur-charmante-plaisenterie. Pauvre garçon… Ils s'acharnaient réellement sur lui. 

Les années avançaient et elle se voyait elle-même de plus en plus souvent. Mais à chaque fois, elle s'y trouvait par hasard. Si Sirius ou Cathy s'étaient trouvés avec April ou une obscure Poufsouffle, c'est elle qui aurait eu la chance d'être dessinée par Remus. Mais un des premiers dessins de la cinquième année la représentait, elle, assise entre Sirius et Lily, le teint rose, la tête enfoncée entre les épaules. Encore une fois, c'était surtout pour Black et Evans que le dessin avait été fait mais son visage était plus clair que les autres qu'il avait faits d'elle. Elle devait admettre que c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il était sans doute cent fois meilleur pour dessiner mais elle se flattait à croire que c'était parce qu'il la connaissait un peu plus.

Elle était beaucoup plus présente dans ces dessins. De plus en plus, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était toujours parce qu'elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre. La bataille de terre de Cathy et Lily et le jour où Sirius l'avait avertie contre les vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiires, entre autre. Elle se sentait embarrassée de se voir ainsi croquée sur le vif mais puisque c'était Remus, la joie l'emportait sur tout.

Puis, tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son estomac. Assise entre April, qui semblait lancée dans un discours aussi profond que futile et Briget qui devait discuter d'un sujet très féminin avec Faith, elle était là, toute seule, enfin. Le menton appuyé sur ses mains, elle fixait un point invisible, un doux sourire aux lèvres, le regard vague. Kyana ne s'était jamais trouvé particulièrement jolie mais en se voyant dessinée par Remus, elle ressentit un bond de fierté quant à son apparence. Son teint pâle, ses yeux bleu profond et ses cheveux noirs… Il n'y avait pas de date sur le dessin mais Remus devait commencer à l'apprécier un peu plus lorsqu'il avait fait ce dessin. Toute son essence n'y était pas encore mais c'était vraiment elle. Toute seule.

Kyana ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en rougissant. Contrairement à Remus, qui ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien être en train de rêvasser, Kyana l'espérait de tout cœur, la jeune fille, en revanche, en était parfaitement consciente. C'était au dessinateur même qu'elle songeait ! Lui seul pouvait provoquer chez-elle un sourire aussi tendre.

Elle changea vite de page. Elle ne voulait pas que Remus revienne, la surprenant à se regarder elle-même. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui demander, justement, à quoi elle pensait et, curieusement, elle n'avait pas envie de lui en parler. Et puis, c'était narcissique, quand même, de se contempler soi-même.

Les dessins suivants furent pour elle une source de joie et de cruelle torture. La moitié représentaient les Gryffondor en colère les uns contre les autres et l'autre moitié, c'était elle. Allongée sur le ventre à leur pique-nique improvisé, pendant qu'elle étudiait, son visage terrorisé tandis qu'ils patrouillaient les couloirs. Elle fut singulièrement heureuse d'arriver au dernier dessin, qui était justement elle qui détruisait sa plume, puisqu'elle avait la très nette impression que tout son sang était désormais dans son visage.

Elle referma le carnet, bien décidé à ne pas se faire coincer à regarder les dessins, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir à nouveau pour aller revoir certains dessins qu'elle trouvait particulièrement réussis. Celui de Sirius endormi, entre autre. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon mais vu sous cet angle, il était encore mieux.

Elle ne savait pas du tout depuis combien de temps elle voletait de dessin en dessin pour déterminer son préféré lorsque quelqu'un s'écrasa sur la chaise devant elle. Elle sursauta et leva la tête pour découvrir que Remus était revenu. Légèrement essoufflé, les yeux brillants, le teint rose, les cheveux défaits, il lui souriait avec malice. Éblouie parce qu'elle considérait le-type-le-plus-beau-de-l'Univers, elle manqua presque de remarquer qu'il avait sa cape et son foulard.

- Excuse-moi si ça été long, il y avait plus de gens que je ne m'y attendais, expliqua-t-il, le souffle court.

« Allo ! Dis quelque chose ! »

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais de quoi m'occuper, répliqua-t-elle en refermant avec soin le carnet à dessin.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il prit un air timide mais Kyana, fort aimable personne, remit tranquillement le carnet où elle l'avait pris, ne signalant son admiration pour ses talents de dessins que par un hochement de tête qui ne pouvait pas être mal interprété. Le sourire de Remus revint et il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un paquet qu'il posa devant Kyana. Sourcils froncés, elle s'apprêtait à demander ce que c'était lorsqu'elle remarqua le nom du magasin écrit sur l'emballage.

- Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop ? Tu es allé à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Bien sûr !_ Moi_, je n'attends pas les sorties officielles, répondit-il d'un faux air arrogant.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et y trouva trois plumes identiques à celle qu'elle avait saccagée. Ses plumes préférées. Il avait fait un aller-retour à Pré-au-Lard uniquement pour elle. Remus Lupin avait fait un aller-retour éclair à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter des plumes à Kyana Wald ! AH !

Lorsque Kyana était petite, sa maman la grondait toujours en lui disant « Va embrasser ta tante/ton oncle/ta grand-mère/n'importe qui pour le cadeau que tu viens de recevoir » et la petite fille qu'elle était alors y allait toujours à contre cœur. Mais aujourd'hui, elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour que sa mère soit là et lui suggère d'embrasser Remus pour le remercier. Mais étant d'une nature timide, elle ne fit pas ce que son cœur lui hurlait de faire. Elle se contenta donc de le fixer avec ahurissement.

Par chance, Remus, toujours aussi beau mais maintenant encore plus amusé, mit sa réaction sur le compte de la surprise et de l'indignation face à son manque de respect des règlements.

- Ben quoi ? Si les fondateurs de Poudlard ont mis à notre disposition des moyens de sortir de l'enceinte du château quand on veut, ce serait pêché de ne pas en profiter, dit-il avec sa fameuse voix de Sage des Montagnes Tibétaines.

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête. Elle avait une très sérieuse envie de lui dire que c'était très gentil de sa part et tout mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne voyait qu'une seule utilité à sa bouche pour le moment et c'était de la poser sur celle du type d'en face.

- Enfin, Kyana, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu es surprise ! persista-t-il, dans son désir de ne pas s'attirer sa désapprobation.

Si à cet instant il l'avait regardé dans les yeux comme elle le désirait tant, il aurait été particulièrement déçu parce que ce n'était exactement pas là qu'elle regardait. Sa lèvre inférieure était tout particulièrement invitante… 

« Hey ! Tu l'embrasses ou tu lui réponds ! Parce que ça commence à bien faire ! » Kyana reprit ses esprits et tenta une réponse.

- Non… en fait, si… j'ignorais qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de sortir du château outre ceux qu'on nous a montré, dit-elle en rougissant de sa naïveté. Mais en y pensant bien, il aurait été ridicule de croire que les terribles Gryffondor puissent être réellement confinés à la cour de Poudlard…

Il se mit à rire, ne pouvant la contredire.

- Je trouve injuste que tu aies dû faire le voyage tout seul, par contre ! Ce n'était pas à toi d'aller chercher _mes_ plumes !

- Mais tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard lorsque ce n'est pas permis ! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas t'inciter au vice, si ? Alors j'y suis allé tout seul. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas voulu venir, c'est une journée magnifique et les menus que les restaurants et cafés annonçaient étaient des plus invitants, dit-il en se levant pour retirer sa cape et son foulard.

Il l'avait invité à… ?!

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé d'y aller avec toi !

- Mais si ! Je t'ai dis qu'on avait la journée devant nous pour aller chercher tes plumes. Mais tu m'as répété qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie aujourd'hui. Tu es une sage petite, Kyana.

AAAAAAAAAH ! Elle avait manqué l'occasion d'aller à Pré-au-Lard toute seule avec lui ! Vraiment toute seule puisqu'il n'y aurait eu aucun autre élève ! Manger au restaurant… faire les boutiques… visiter… Et lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une sage petite Serdaigle. L'image mentale qu'elle avait d'elle-même se roula en boule dans un coin et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis que sa façade extérieure puisait du courage Dieu seul savait où.

- Je ne l'avais pas compris comme ça… On pourrait toujours y aller demain, non ? suggéra-t-elle d'un ton badin.

« Tu remercieras James pour t'avoir appris à avoir l'air décontracté. » Le ciel bénisse la personne qui avait créé le week-end avec deux jours de suite.

- Oh… C'est une excellente idée, dit-il en se réinstallant à la table. Malheureusement, il y a un entraînement de Quidditch demain après-midi et je me dois d'aller jouer les médiateurs. Demain soir peut-… ah… non, je… je ne peux pas demain soir. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en fixant la table d'un air étrange.

Elle arriva à articuler un faible « ah… » et hocha la tête. Elle aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir l'air déçue mais c'était particulièrement difficile. Mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensés… qui ne semblaient pas particulièrement réjouissante, d'ailleurs.

Ne voulant pas être indiscrète, elle se replongea dans son livre, lui jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et se posta à la fenêtre, regardant dehors d'un air vague. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'aller se glisser derrière lui et d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, appuyant sa joue contre son dos ?

« Ca m'étonnerait… »

- Rabat-joie… grogna-t-elle en détournant le regard d'un air boudeur.

Elle regarda à nouveau Remus. Surpris, il s'était tourné vers elle et la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, c'était… laisse tomber…

Il éclata de rire et elle prit une mine renfrognée. Il n'y avait bien qu'en se rendant ridicule qu'elle arrivait à l'amuser ! 

Peu de temps après, semblant avoir retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur, il vint la rejoindre et ils se penchèrent sur leur travail d'étude des runes.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un coin reculé de la tour des Serdaigle, Jasper Cohen fixait son amie avec de grands yeux amusés. Elle était en train de lui expliquer comment elle avait dû se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur Remus pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

- Évidemment… C'est tellement ton genre d'être une amante sauvage ! ricana-t-il en faisant des « grrr grrrrr » moqueurs.

- Tu peux bien rire si tu veux mais il n'en reste pas moins que si ma mère ne m'avait pas si bien élevée, c'est comme ça que je l'aurais remercié ! Nah !

Jasper rit de plus belle et secoua la tête.

- Pauvre enfant… Comment tu l'as remercié alors ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, à sa plus grande horreur, ne trouva aucune réponse. Elle ne l'avait pas remercié du tout ! Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, sincèrement mortifiée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as pas dit le moindre petit « merci » ? s'indigna Jasper.

Kyana ne put que confirmer ses soupçons d'un petit mouvement de tête.

- Ca, c'est vraiment malin, Ana…

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'étais trop concentrée à ne pas l'embrasser que j'ai oublié de lui dire à quel point c'était aimable de sa part !

- Tu as raison, c'est entièrement sa faute à lui ! Comment ose-t-il avoir une bouche si attirante, uh ?!

Jasper lui lança un regard appuyé et se leva pour se planter devant la fenêtre, laissant à Kyana le loisir de s'auto-mutiler intérieurement et de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait des affinités qu'avec les garçons qui s'agglutinaient devant les fenêtres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? gémit-elle.

- Tu dois lui demander pardon et le remercier le plus chaleureusement que tu peux le plus tôt possible

- Je vais lui écrire une lettre…

- Mais non ! C'est beaucoup mieux en personne ! Dis-le-lui demain.

- Je ne le verrais pas demain.

- Ah ?

- Il doit veiller à la sécurité de ses amis demain après-midi et demain soir il ne peut pas… 

- Que c'est mignon ! Il te dit son emploi du temps ! s'extasia Jasper en tapant des mains, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Kyana le fusilla du regard.

- Pas du tout ! On parlait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard demain et…

- Ma foi, tu deviens rebelle !

- …il m'a expliqué pourquoi il ne pouvait pas, continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de son intervention.

- Et que fait-il demain soir ?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?!

- Non… Il avait un drôle d'air quand on a parlé de la soirée… je n'ai pas voulu insister.

- C'est dommage, soupira Jasper. Tu aurais pu passer une journée si romantique. Et, avec un peu de chance, tu te serais à nouveau baladée au clair de lune avec lui…

Kyana fit écho au soupir de Jasper et se plongea dans de morbides regrets de ce qu'aurait pu être sa journée du lendemain. Elle se laissa dériver quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention vers Jasper.

- Est-ce que… ? Jay ?

Mais Jasper ne semblait pas en état d'écouter. Kyana ne voyait qu'une petite partie de son visage mais elle en voyait assez pour savoir qu'il était totalement stupéfait par quelque chose. Kyana se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si spectaculaire dehors. Elle se planta à côté de lui et regarda partout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un paysage d'automne et un ciel sans nuage, révélant une nuée d'étoile et la lune, qui allait sans doute être pleine le lendemain.

- Jasper ? Ça va ?

Sa voix près de son oreille sembla éveiller un peu le brillant étudiant. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et, les yeux toujours aussi grand ouverts, semblait aller d'une constatation à une autre à la vitesse la plus rapide de son cerveau, c'est à dire, _très_ rapidement.

- Mais oui… c'est tellement évident… Ca ne peut être que ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Et ça explique tellement de choses !

- Jasper !

Cette fois, Kyana ne prit pas de chance et lui tapota l'épaule pour être certaine qu'il allait revenir du monde dans lequel il s'était perdu.

- Hein ? 

- Seigneur, Jay ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ton si gros cerveau ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la scruter avec son regard perçant. Elle allait commencer à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il sourit à nouveau.

- Oh, rien. Je viens simplement d'être frappé par un éclair de génie qui aurait dû arriver il y a fort longtemps. Excuse-moi, je dois aller…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la chassant d'un mouvement de la main, et s'éloigna d'elle… avant de revenir sur ses pas.

- Lundi alors. Tu dois le remercier. Ne le laisse pas t'échapper…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il reprit son chemin vers seul lui savait où, laissant Kyana proie à un questionnement sans nom. On lui avait déjà dit un jour que le Génie frôlait la Folie… avec Jasper, elle avait tendance à le croire…

Malheureusement pour Kyana, elle n'eut pas la chance de voir Remus ni le dimanche, ni le lundi. Il avait dû faire quelque chose de particulièrement éreintant le dernier soir du week-end puisqu'il avait l'air sur le point de s'endormir en marchant lorsqu'elle le croisa dans les couloirs. Et durant le cours d'étude des Moldus, il lui sembla un instant que Sirius et James s'étaient réconciliés puisqu'ils s'étaient alliés pour s'occuper de Remus qui s'était endormi sur son pupitre. 

Elle ne le revit pas de la journée, sauf au souper où elle l'aperçut de loin. Le mardi, elle ne le vit pas de la matinée mais il semblait un peu mieux lorsqu'il entra dans le cours de Métamorphoses. Elle avait espéré avoir l'occasion de lui parler dans la soirée mais elle ne le revit pas et elle devinait que c'était dû à Lily et à Cathy qui l'avaient forcé à aller se coucher.

- C'est tout à leur honneur, dit Jasper lorsque Kyana lui fit part de ses observations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, n'est-ce pas le rôle des amis de veiller les uns sur les autres ? répondit-il avec son regard énigmatique.

- Tu sais que tu m'agaces, quand tu veux ?

Il lui sourit et replongea le nez dans les notes et le livre d'études des moldus de Kyana.

- Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu avais pris le cours, Jasper, lui répéta-t-elle pour la millième fois.

- Je suis autodidacte… 

- Parfois, je suis portée à croire que tu as une trop grande estime de toi-même, mon cher.

- Je sais bien… Je suppose que j'aurais besoin de me faire humilier publiquement… Mais qui pourrait y arriver ?

Elle lui lança une boule de papier et il se mit à rire. C'était dommage que Jasper ne montre pas cette facette de sa personnalité à personne d'autre qu'à Kyana et un peu à Remus. Il était si amusant, quand il voulait. Et, évidemment, il gardait sa fausse supériorité intellectuelle uniquement et seulement pour Kyana… La seule qui savait à quel point c'était exact malgré le fait que Jasper lui-même en doutait.

Même si elle avait double cours de botanique avec Remus le mercredi matin, ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent en route pour le cours d'études des Runes qu'elle eut le loisir de lui adresser la parole. Il semblait beaucoup mieux et avait retrouvé une bonne partie de sa joie de vivre.

- Désolé de t'avoir ignoré depuis samedi, j'ai été un peu trop en demande, expliqua-t-il comme le professeur Berry entrait dans le local.

C'était un mensonge. Elle le savait et il savait qu'elle le savait. Mais ils savaient aussi tous les deux que ce mensonge n'était pas sans raison valable. Elle ne lui en tint donc pas rigueur. Le cours passa tranquillement puis l'heure du dîner arriva. Kyana se préparait mentalement à faire ses plus plates excuses et à le remercier du fin fond de son cœur puisqu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer leur heure de libre du mercredi après-midi ensemble.

- Remus ? dit-elle sans préambule une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Il l'avait amenée dans le Q.G. des Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils y allaient depuis la première visite de Kyana, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils y étaient _seuls_.

- Mmmmm ?

- Je me dois de te demander pardon… dit-elle timidement.

Il sortit la tête du frigo, où il était allé chercher des bierraubeurres, et la regarda, franchement surpris.

- Me demander pardon ? Pour quels motifs ?

- J'ai… euh… oublié de te remercier pour les plumes, l'autre jour.

- Tu ne m'as pas… ? Ah bon ! Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave du tout, voyons !

- Si, c'est grave ! Mes parents m'ont élevé mieux que ça, quand même ! Je ne t'ai pas dit merci et je ne t'ai pas remboursé.

Il déposa les bierraubeurres (ouvertes) sur la table et secoua la tête.

- Un « merci », j'accepte. Par contre, on ne rembourse pas les cadeaux. Et c'en était un.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai jamais rien donné ! coupa-t-il avec un clin d'œil. 

Tout à fait consciente qu'elle devait avoir les joues franchement rouges, elle rit doucement et baissa la tête.

- C'est vraiment gentil à toi, Remus. Merci beaucoup.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, petite Kyana. Ca me fait plaisir que mon côté rebelle serve à quelque chose.

Elle rit de plus belle et, sans réfléchir, s'étira par-dessus la table pour déposer un bref baiser sur la joue de Remus. « WOUAH ! J'y avais même pas pensé moi-même !!! » Horrifiée par son geste si libéral, elle n'osa pas le regarder pendant un bon moment.

- C'est… euh… une déformation de mon éducation. Ma mère m'a toujours forcé à embrasser les gens lorsqu'ils me donnent des cadeaux, expliqua-t-elle, finalement.

Il éclata de rire comme elle levait les yeux sur lui.

- C'est une éducation typique pour les petites filles ! C'est une chance que je sois un garçon puisque je n'ai pas franchement l'habitude d'embrasser ou de me faire embrasser.

« C'est une lacune que je peux corriger aisément… »

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle, soulagée de ne pas avoir pris la réplique d'Anyka.

- Ce serait stupide de ta part d'en être désolé. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était particulièrement désagréable. Étonnant, je dois l'admettre mais pas désagréable du tout, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Surprise par sa réponse, elle étudia son visage pour voir s'il y avait un soupçon de flirt mais n'en trouva aucune. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air indifférent à sa personne ! Sinon, il lui aurait spécifié de ne plus recommencer ! Ce type était vraiment étrange… « et, évidemment, c'est de lui que tu devais tomber amoureuse… »

Elle retint juste à temps un « La ferme » bien senti, remercia Remus à nouveau et ils se concentrèrent sur les Runes.

- Ah tiens, des runes que je ne connais pas. Je crois que c'est de l'Elfique. Tu sais le lire ? demanda Remus en plaisantant.

- « Les Portes de Durïn, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez », répondit Kyana, qui n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Une exclamation de surprise la sortit cependant de ses rêveries. Remus la fixait d'un air ahuri. Et merde ! Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais faire stupidement référence à ce livre si fascinant. Maintenant Remus devait la prendre pour une cinglée.

- Oh… Excuse-moi, je…

- La traduction exacte ne serait pas plutôt « dites « ami » et entrez » ? demanda Remus, qui semblait remis de sa surprise.

- Tu connais Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? s'exclama-t-elle, aussi surprise qu'il avait pu l'être.

- Je te retourne la question ! J'étais certain que tu me répondrais quelque chose du genre « de l'Elfique, uh ? », rétorqua-t-il avec une très mauvais imitation de Kyana.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Était-il possible qu'un jour il cesse de la surprendre ?

- Moi j'ai l'excuse d'avoir une amie d'origine Moldue qui aime me faire lire des livres Moldus. Mais toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ? demanda-t-il après avoir repoussé fort loin leur devoir d'étude des Runes.

Kyana sourit et se pencha vers lui. L'Univers de J.R.R. Tolkien était quelque chose qu'elle adorait depuis toujours, depuis que son père lui avait fait une lecture vulgarisée du livre quand elle était petite. Ce fut donc, pour elle comme pour Remus, facile d'oublier qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire. Et ce faisant, la sage petite Kyana oublia aussi son cours de Sortilèges.

- Franchement, Kyana ! Ca ne se fait pas manquer un cours ! Tu as manqué un grand bout de matière ultra importante ! Comment tu vas faire pour passer tes BUSEs maintenant ? gronda Thomas, à la table des Serdaigle, dans la Grande Salle.

Une partie d'elle était honteuse d'avoir manqué le cours du professeur Flitwick, elle était même allée lui présenter ses excuses, mais elle avait tellement aimé son après-midi qu'il lui était très pénible d'avoir l'air de se sentir coupable.

C'était Remus, horrifié, qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'ils avaient discuté beaucoup trop longtemps. Il semblait s'en prendre à lui-même, comme si elle avait besoin de se faire tordre un bras pour rester avec lui, mais Kyana lui assura que même si elle jugeait plus sage ne pas s'absenter de ses cours, elle préférait, et de loin, discuter avec lui de la grandeur d'âme et du courage de Samsagace Gamegie. Et aussi de s'amuser à comparer le Professeur Dumbledore à Gandalf.

- _« L'air de rien, Dumblodre est quand même sensiblement plus poli avec les plus petits que lui »_ avait dit Remus.

Kyana sourit à ce souvenir, imaginant mal Dumbledore frapper la gargouille à la porte de son bureau avec la tête d'un de ses étudiants. Malheureusement, ce sourire fut repéré et provoqua une exclamation outrée d'April.

- Et ça t'amuse en plus ! Kyana, tu me déçois vraiment !

- Arrête, April, elle songe probablement au suicide ! ironisa Briget.

- Tu n'es pas sa mère ! Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut ! renchérit Edward.

- Et puis, c'est la meilleure en sortilèges. Avec nos notes, elle va tout reprendre, conclut Faith.

Ils étaient vraiment gentils de la défendre. Kyana les aimait soudainement beaucoup. Moins qu'un autre mais quand même.

- Si tu penses que je vais lui prêter mes notes ! s'indignèrent April et Thomas d'une même voix.

- Le contraire m'eut étonné, soupira Ed en roulant les yeux.

En face de Kyana, Jasper était proie à un incontrôlable fou rire. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, songea Kyana. Si Jasper se mêlait de la discussion, il y aurait bien et bien eu quelqu'un d'humilié publiquement mais ce n'aurait probablement pas été Jasper.

Les remontrances à l'égard de Kyana se poursuivirent pendant un bon moment, toutes contrées par Faith, Bridet et Edward. La jeune fille ne parlait que très peu et seulement pour murmurer de vagues excuses.

À la table des Gryffondor, les hostilités avaient repris. Ils étaient tous près de Kyana, en diagonale, et si elle avait voulu risquer sa peau en n'écoutant pas ses nouveaux parents, elle aurait facilement pu entendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. Remus, au milieu de tout ça, fixait le plafond, affichant un ennui profond. Au grand regret de Kyana, Edward et Sirius bougèrent au même moment, bloquant le contact visuel entre elle et Remus et réduisant ainsi tout espoir à la Serdaigle de réconforter le pauvre Gryffondor.

Puis, Jasper se décida à parler et changea radicalement de sujet. April et Thomas, pas si bêtes, n'osèrent pas protester car ils se savaient loin d'être à la hauteur de M. Cohen. Kyana se permit alors de se remettre à ses rêveries. Elle appuya sa main sur son menton et plongea dans ce monde si beau, où Remus était amoureux d'elle.

- Kyana ? Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda doucement Edward.

Elle sortit de ses rêveries pour poser les yeux sur lui. Il avait réellement l'air inquiet, le pauvre garçon.

- Très bien. Merci, Eddy, répondit-elle en lui offrant son plus gentil sourire.

- Tu rêves au prince charmant ?

Elle ne répondit pas, son rougissement répondant pour elle. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait de sa vie sentimentale. Il était fort probable qu'elle devenait de plus en plus distraite et que son tendre sourire en trahissait le motif. Edward lui fit un clin d'œil et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à la conversation de Briget et de Faith avant qu'elles ne comprennent de quoi Kyana et Edward étaient en train de discuter et ne bombardent la jeune fille de question. C'était très aimable de la part d'Ed, jugea Kyana. C'était un charmant garçon. Mignon, qui plus est. Mais moins que Remus. Remus…

Son regard vague toujours posé sur Edward, elle replongea dans ses fantaisies. Puis, brusquement, au risque de la tuer sur le coup, Ed se pencha vers Jasper pour discuter d'un sujet quelconque et Sirius se décida à arrêter d'essayer de redresser le col de la chemise de Peter. Ce faisant, il se créa un espace vide entre Kyana et Remus. Et elle sut enfin ce que Jasper avait voulu dire après la partie d'échecs. Son regard était très exactement enligné sur le sien.

Pour la première fois, Kyana Wald voyait réellement les yeux de Remus Lupin. Et ils étaient au delà de ses espérances.

Gnak gnak… 


	11. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'ame

**A/N** : On voulait poster le chapitre pour Noël mais on n'a pas réussi à le faire. On le poste donc là, maintenant. Techniquement, on voulait vous poster un loooong chapitre pour vous faire plaisir mais là, il devenait franchement TROP long ! Alors on l'a coupé un peu.  
Certains diront peut-être « Mais ça sent le cliché à plein nez, ce chapitre ! » Certes, peut-être... On ne peut pas le nier. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on avait imaginer les choses et on ne peut pas les changer maintenant. Par contre, on va tâcher que ce soit le seul GROS cliché ! ;)

Section Reviews : 

On sait que y'avait rien de méchant dans vos reviews ! C'est juste que ça nous agresse 75000 « la suite » ! surtout en cap lock ! On a horreur du cap lock ! C'est comme une psychose personnelle ! Et la journée où on a fini le chapitre et écrit nos commentaires aux reviewers, on en avait reçu 5 de suite et on a comme grimpé aux rideaux. On est pas fâché contre personne et on aime tout autant les reviews ! On a un peu regretter notre A/N par la suite parce qu'on a crains de vexer les gens. Après tout, on sait bien que tout ces reviews étaient une preuve qu'on attendait notre fic. _NOTRE_ fic ! C'est quand même quelque chose ! Et ça nous touche beaucoup, on le jure ! Nous savourons tous les reviews et nous les adorons ! C'est un réel plaisir pour nous de voir que tant de gens attendre _notre_ histoire ! C'est difficile à expliquer mais on se sent bien, quand on a un review ! Surtout depuis qu'on a cesser de nous comparer à d'autre… Enfin, on est pas là pour exorciser notre démon ! ^_^  
Nous sommes sincèrement désolés si nous avons froissé qui que ce soit ! Tous les reviews sont les bienvenus et les coalitions pro-nous sont acceptées ! ^_^ mais pas les cap lock… é_è

**Celinette** : Joyeux Anniversaire TRÈS en retard ! Et nous sommes heureux d'arriver à te sortir de ta déprime ! ^_^

**Cyngathi** : Ah ? Tu nous le fais le chocolat chaud, dis ?? Et ne sois pas si pleine de remords, ça nous fait de la peine ! é_è

**Neko-oh** : Tu vois, ça fait pas mal laisser un review quand même ! mais maintenant, on a ton identité ff.net ! gnak gnak ! ;Þ

**Hinkyponk** : Merci beaucoup… Ca nous fait toujours plaisir des commentaires comme ceux là. Nous aimons écrire et si c'était possible, nous ne ferions que ça. Alors… tu nous as émouvu !!! ;)

**Wynzar** : Thank mate ! Et tu noteras que nous, on a tué personne ! gnak !

**Pug de Crydee** : On avait essayé avec un mail mais il nous est revenu en plein visage. Peut-être qu'entre temps on aura essayé mais ta réponse n'est pas tombé dans les oreilles de sourds… Et tes reviews sont pas ennuyantes du tout ! Et on savait que tu plaisantais avec ta menace de suicide ! On menace toujours de mourir nous aussi ! ^_^

**Crys** : On te pardonne mais c'est bien parce qu'on t'aime ! ;)

**Mariposa** : On voit pas pourquoi tout le monde parle de notre « gnak gnak » comme quelque chose de méchant ! ^_^  
On a essayé de finir le chapitre pour noël mais comme on s'est fait harceler de partout, on a pas réussi... é_è  
**Celine** : Ouf… On va essayer de répondre. Pourquoi ils sont toujours fâchés ? Eh bien, parce que même si ce que Kyana les as soulagé, ils sont encore sceptique et que, de toutes façons, dans leur « conception de la réalité », comme l'a dit Remus, la jalousie n'est pas la raison de leur querelle. Et cette raison _exacte_ c'est Padfoot qui va s'en charger !   
Ensuite, pourquoi Kyana a pas comprit tout de suite ? Parce que 1- Elle était en partie convaincue que c'était des blagues 2- C'était trop ridicule pour être ça 3- Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la raison officielle 4- C'est la raison officielle qu'elle voulait savoir, justement.  
Ça répond à tes question ? Merci pour les compliments, ça fait réellement plaisir ! ^_^

**Mimille **: Eh bien… on lit, on mange, on rigole entre amis, on travaille, on fait de l'ordinateur, on mange, on écoute des film (en mangeant du pop corn), on attend les fanfic de Padfoot et on mange. On a mentionné qu'on mangeait ? enfin… Ah ! Et on mange aussi ! ;)

**Kinou** : Ben t'as reçu notre mail ! Mais on te redonne le droit de nous envoyer autant de reviews que tu veux MAIS sans cap lock ! ;) Et merci encore pour le looooong commentaire ! Et tu vois, Kinou, curieuse personne, on a attendu l'histoire de ta vie mais elle est jamais venue. On est triste là... é_è. Mais bon, on a réussi à passer le temps en écrivant. Mais on attend toujours !

**Fatanrola **: Perspicace… mais cette fin était déjà prévu… y'a que le « gnak gnak » qui fait partie de notre complot machiavélique ! ^_^

**Lyel** : C'est une information que nous de dévoilons qu'a un cercle restreint… ou au gens qui sont _très_ gentils ! ;)

**Sam **: Pour l'amour du ciel, Sam ! On était pas si contrarié ! On voulait jouer au César avec son « Toi aussi, mon fils ? ». On t'aurait aimé même si tu nous avais pas envoyé cette Giga Méga Ultra Full Power Extrême Review !! Mais MERCI ! Tu sais qu'on adore tes reviews de 3 km de long ! ^_^ Merci merci !! (K)(K) **Fan numéro un** !!! :)

**Aranel Morticia Black :** Oui, les Français **_ONT_** un accent ! ;)  
Et pour la deuxième partie de votre personnalité... On a pas encore réussi à déterminer si ce review était positif ou non mais c'est pas grave, il est au moins constructif à défaut d'être compréhensible du premier coup ! Merci !! :Þ

**Eriam Kiaeve : **Ben y'a plein de gens qui font des dessins pour nous ! Mais on en a pas « d'attitré ». On aimerait bien savoir dessiner nous même mais on est vraiment nul. Alors on cherche quelqu'un qui voudrait bien. Si seulement Marta parlait français... *SIGH*

**Lisa Barcq :** Anyka nous est venu après que Teb (notre esprit créatif) ait glissé soudainement la petite parenthèse (« faudrait me trouver un nom »). Donc, puisqu'elle voulait un nom, on a du se pencher la dessus. On en a discuter avec notre Puppy chou, c'est à dire Padfoot. Plein de nom sont sortis mais finalement, on a opté pour Anyka, charmante anagramme !   
Pour ce qui est de Kyana ben... C'est une amie à nous qui allait avoir un bébé fille et elle cherchait des noms. Elle avait émit l'hypothèse de Kyana. Sa fille ne s'appelle pas comme ça mais on a piquer sa suggestion. 

**Sandrine Lupin :** Sérieusement, tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'on va te dire si oui ou non il est amoureux d'elle, si ? Tu as une naïveté touchante... :)  
Pour ce qui est du postage de chapitre synchronisé, on travaille la dessus. Faut que Pad nous rattrape. Mais elle a pas que ça à faire, la pauvre. Alors soit on l'attend, soit on continue à pas être en même temps !

**Arwen :** Pour quelqu'un qui a le login d'une fille qui a attendu son mec pendant des années et des années... 

**Carramella : **Amoureuse de Remus ? T'es pas la seule, ma pauvre... Mais on comprend !

**Reveane : **Merci pour la looooongue reviews et pour tes superbes dessins !!!!! On en veut d'autre ! Plein d'autre !! Et pour ta miroir, peut-être bien qu'on va la publier ! ^_^

**Godric2 :** Tu nous fais de la pub gratuite ? Wouah ! C'est vraiment vraiment gentil ça ! 

**Maelle :** Bien sur que Jasper l'a découvert. Brillant, ce brave Jasper ! Quant à Kyana... sait-on jamais ?  
**Lily :** Question numéro 1 : Et bien... c'est que...   
On passe à la deuxième ! Si la fic miroir est notre vision de Remus ? Ben, eh... oui, en partie ! Mais c'est surtout celle de Padfoot ! Mais comme on pense pas mal pareil, c'est exactement comme ça, oui ! ^_^ question 3 : Ben voilà !

MERCI MERCI !!!!

Et merci beaucoup à : **Phénix20 – Titou – Alana Chantelune – Tiphaine.ly – Werewolf- Lunenoire – Zena1 – Agadou – Kyarah – Butterquifly – Tangerinedream – Aria Lupin – Miss Tambora – Gaia666 – bibi – Elava La Louve – Sweet Candy – Alima – Shinia Marina – Arkatoon – Maria – Sinistros – Ophélie – Théo – Philibia – Nefra – Miss Serpentard – Pink Lemon – didie.m – Unomy – Titou Moony – Dragonwing4 – mimi – Zaak – Poisson rouge – Eleawin – Imari Ashke – bibi**

C'est pas qu'on voulait pas répondre c'est juste que y'avait pas vraiment matière à dire autre chose que **Merci de tout notre cœur !!**!  
  
ALORS JOYEUX NOËL ! BONNE ANNÉE ! PLEIN DE JOIE, BONHEUR, AMOUR ET UNE EXCELLENTE SANTÉ ! ON VOUS AIME !****

**Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme…**

Au début, elle avait été la seule à réaliser qu'ils étaient bel et bien en train de se regarder dans les yeux. Remus, tout comme Kyana, était très occupé à fixer le vide lorsque Sirius et Edward avaient bougé. Ses si beaux yeux dorés n'avaient donc aucun focus lorsqu'ils plongèrent dans ceux de Kyana. Contrairement à elle, qui nota immédiatement ce nouveau contact, il mit quelques secondes à le remarquer. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et enfin, son regard revint à la vie. Kyana, dont le cœur avait arrêté à la seconde près où la tête de Sirius avait disparu de son champ de vision, le sentit repartir à tout rompre à ce moment précis.

D'abord surpris, Remus sembla comprendre puis accepter ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se redressa sur son siège, allongeant son long cou et, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, il lui sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire que Kyana avait déjà vu. Elle savait même que personne au monde n'avait vu Remus Lupin avec _ce_ sourire. Non pas que ce fut un sourire particulièrement large ou éblouissant. Non. C'était un sourire de séducteur. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Un coin de la bouche légèrement plus relevé que l'autre, montrant légèrement les dents, comme un prédateur à l'affût, il la fixait d'un air que Kyana n'oublierait jamais.

Kyana sut alors que Jasper avait eu raison. Elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de lui, maintenant. Certes, elle l'était déjà mais à cet instant, elle savait que personne ne prendrait la place de Remus dans son cœur. Jamais. Enfin, elle en était convaincue du haut de ses quinze ans. Peut-être avait-elle raison…

Jasper avait dit qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Remus quelque chose d'inexplicable. Il avait eu raison encore une fois. Remus était un garçon extrêmement sage. Il était très jeune et très vieux à la fois. Et il y avait bel et bien un soupçon de tristesse tout au fond de lui. Mais pour l'instant, ses iris dorés brillaient intensément tandis qu'il faisait lui-même l'examen de l'âme de Kyana. Et, au grand bonheur de la jeune fille, cet examen semblait lui convenir plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Dieu seul savait, pourtant, la tête qu'elle était en train d'afficher à ce moment précis.

Un temps infiniment grand et infiniment petit se passa avant que son subconscient ne capte un mouvement autour de Remus. Lily avait essayé d'attirer son attention et, visiblement, elle n'y avait pas réussi. Elle avait donc, tout comme Cathy, James et Sirius, cessé de se chamailler et avait regardé attentivement son ami. Sa physionomie ne manqua pas de les étonner et ils tournèrent la tête pour suivre son regard dans un très flagrant manque de subtilité. Non pas que Kyana eut saisi ce qui se passait sur le moment.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les Gryffondor étant de nature très discrète, ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, sans plus se préoccuper de leur guerre intestine, et laissèrent échapper un « oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !! » qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter Remus. Edward, pris par surprise, bougea sur sa chaise et Kyana perdit Remus de vue. Encore toute étourdie, elle tourna les yeux vers Jasper, qui semblait totalement outré de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de voir ce qui se passait, pour une fois.

- On a manqué quelque chose ? demanda Briget à Kyana.

La brusquerie avec laquelle Remus se leva de sa chaise fit oublier même à Briget la question qu'elle venait de poser. Le Gryffondor attrapa son sac et sans un regard pour personne, le visage fermé comme jamais auparavant, il s'éloigna de la table. Il espérait sans doute fuir ainsi des railleries et des questions de ses amis mais c'était sans compter sur leur ténacité.

- Hey, Lup ! Attend-nous ! cria Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

Suivi par James, Lily et Cathy, Sirius fila à la poursuite de son ami. Comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, ils se rallièrent ensemble pour rattraper Remus. Lily et Cathy échangèrent un regard surexcité tandis que James et Sirius se partageaient un sourire moqueur et ravi. 

- Remus ! Attend-nous, voyons ! lança James à son tour.

Kyana ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait la fuite comme ça ? Peter devait se poser la même question puisqu'il réalisa très tard que ses amis étaient partis et il les suivit en courant, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage.

- On va finir par te coincer de toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine de te sauver, ricana Cathy.

Juste devant la porte, Remus stoppa net, prenant ses amis, et tous ceux qui regardaient (c'est à dire toute la grande salle), par surprise.

- Vous n'étiez pas en guerre, tous les quatre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix spectaculairement sèche.

Kyana sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Remus de 1- Parler aussi brutalement à ses amis et de 2- Faire rater un si grand espoir de réconciliation. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver puisque les quatre amis échangèrent un regard à la fois étonné et timide. Ils avaient oublié ?! C'était tout à fait plausible, les connaissant. 

Les quatre Gryffondor échangèrent un regard embarrassé puis James haussa les épaules.

- Ouais mais on n'a plus envie ! dit-il, soutenu par le hochement de tête des autres.

- Dommage, siffla Remus.

Sourd à l'émoi qu'il avait créé dans la Grande Salle et aveugle au regard mi-amusé mi-étonné de ses amis, Remus tourna les talons. Kyana lança un regard franchement étonné vers Jasper mais ce dernier regardait toujours l'endroit où avait disparu Remus. Les yeux du Serdaigle brillaient plus que jamais de leur perspicacité si agaçante.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Peter qui avait finalement rejoint ses amis.

Kyana tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Cathy rouler les yeux. James et Lily échangèrent un sourire indulgent et Sirius tapota la tête de Peter.

- On t'expliquera ! dit Black avant de s'élancer hors de la Grande Salle, suivi par les quatre autres.

Pendant un long moment, tous les élèves restèrent silencieux, fort perplexe. Il faut dire que c'était fort curieux. En huit secondes, Black, Evans, Potter et White s'étaient réconciliés et c'était au tour de Lupin d'être en froid avec eux. À n'y rien comprendre.

Mais le point de vue de Kyana était très différent. Pourquoi est-ce que Remus avait réagi si violemment ? Ils ne s'étaient que regardé dans les yeux ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le perturber autant ?

Autour d'elle, les conversations reprirent, toutes sur le même sujet. Les conjectures étaient farfelues et elles allaient sans doute être toutes oubliées le lendemain matin. Kyana fit comme si elle n'était au courant de rien et continua de manger, bien qu'elle avait perdu tout appétit. Et les yeux perçants de Jasper n'étaient pas pour l'aider.

- Bon, je vais aller faire mes devoirs pour avoir le temps de me rattraper en sortilèges, finit-elle par dire lorsqu'elle eut réussi à terminer son assiette.

- Bonne idée ! Tu redeviens censée, dit Thomas d'un air horriblement suffisant.

Elle lui fit un sourire forcé, prit son sac et se leva.

- Je vais y aller avec toi, je vais pouvoir t'aider, dit gentiment Jasper en se levant à son tour.

- Oh non, ça va aller, dit Kyana avec beaucoup d'espoir.

- Mais j'insiste.

Eh merde… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc pas aller se morfondre toute seule dans un coin du château ? Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Au bout de la table des Serdaigle, Jasper la rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué, pour l'amour du ciel ! murmura-t-il à la seconde où ils furent dehors.

- Je n'en sais rien ! gémit Kyana en voûtant les épaules.

Jasper haussa un sourcil et l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à cesser de marcher. Kyana poussa un soupir pour protester mais Jasper lui lança son fameux regard « tu me prends pour un imbécile ? » et elle abandonna l'idée d'essayer de se défiler.

- Je ne sais pas. On… on s'est regardé et…

- Dans les yeux ?

- Oui ! Et ensuite…

- Wouah !

- …quand les Gryffondor ont fait tout leur boucan, je l'ai perdu de vu parce qu'Ed a bougé et je n'en sais pas plus que toi pour la suite, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé.

- Puis-ye vous sugyérer de demander à quelqu'un qui était du _bon_ côté de la table ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ils avaient été suivis ! Ils pivotèrent d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir Serena Gonzales (« on s'y attendait, à l'accent ») qui les regardait, les mains croisées derrière le dos, flanquée de son plus bel air angélique. C'était entièrement la faute de Jasper ! S'il ne les avait pas plantés là au milieu de la place tous les deux, personne n'aurait pu entendre leur conversation.

Mais bon, c'était Jasper qui méritait la crucifixion, pas Serena.

- Euh… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Kyana.

« Bel effort… » Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Serena.

- Oups ! dit Jasper qui n'arriva pas à faire taire son fou rire.

Kyana le fusilla du regard, les dents serrées. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Serena était souvent avec James et Cathy, donc, souvent avec Remus ! Si elle allait lui raconter tout ça ?! « Tu n'as rien dit de dramatique, quand même. » Ah non ? C'est normal, quelqu'un qui est aussi épaté par un simple regard ? « Qui a dit que tu étais normal ? »

- Anyka, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! grogna-t-elle.

Cette fois, Jasper éclata franchement de rire. Serena haussa un sourcil et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant sans doute qui pouvait bien être Anyka. Kyana rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Elle l'appelle par son nom ! siffla Jasper, qui se tenait le ventre.

- Euh… Ye m'appelle Serena.

Jasper passa au stade supérieur, c'est à dire le moment où l'on rit tellement fort que plus aucun son n'est émis.

- Ce… ce… ce… ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, dit Kyana.

- Mais, il n'y a personne d'autre ! répliqua Serena en scrutant encore plus attentivement les environs.

- Non, c'est… ! Laisse tomber, veux-tu ? gémit Kyana.

Serena, fort perplexe, il faut le dire, haussa les épaules et attendit patiemment que Jasper reprenne son souffle. Kyana, quant à elle, attendait qu'il en meurt. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Jasper parvint à se contrôler et, après avoir essuyé ses larmes, s'excusa. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais April et Thomas se firent entendre. Ils approchaient et semblaient encore emportés dans une conversation envenimée.

- …doit simplement en avoir marre d'être ami avec des imbéciles ! grogna Thomas.

- Ou c'est eux qui en ont marre de lui. C'est sûrement à cause de lui qu'ils se sont querellés, ajouta April d'un air suffisant.

- Franchement ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! protesta Edward. Hey ! Salut vous trois !

Jasper, qui ne riait plus du tout, maintenant, hocha la tête en même temps que les deux jeunes filles. April et Thomas jetèrent un regard dédaigneux à Kyana et poursuivirent leur route. De toute évidence, ils avaient décidé de mépriser tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin aux Gryffondor. Faith, Bridget et Edward s'arrêtèrent cependant à côté de leurs amis.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui, ils ont décidé de démolir Lupin, soupira Faith.

- On devait bien s'y attendre, c'était le seul à ce jour qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à prendre en défaut. Il faut bien qu'ils trouvent une raison pour _commencer_ à calomnier les gens, grinça Bridget.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives encore t'en mêler, mon brave Jasper. Ils ont peur de ton intelligence supérieure, dit Ed en tapotant l'épaule de Jasper.

- En ce qui _les_ concerne, ils ont tout à fait raison, rétorqua Cohen d'une voix mordante. Et je vais aller les terrifier de ce pas !

Comme il se dirigeait vers l'escalier, Kyana se mit à le suivre mais Faith l'en empêcha.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler. Tu es son amie alors ils vont dire que la conversation manque d'objectivité et…

- … leur blablabla habituel. On te racontera ! dit Ed en roulant les yeux.

Jasper hocha la tête et, après avoir signifier d'un seul regard à Kyana qu'elle aussi allait devoir tout raconter, il fila à la poursuite de Thomas et April, tel un preux chevalier de la vertu, suivi de près par ses écuyers. Kyana les regarda partir, regrettant amèrement de ne pouvoir aller défendre son cher Remus, puis elle soupira et se retourna pour aller se balader. AAAAH !

- Eh oui, ye suis touyours là !

Eh merde ! Elle l'avait complètement oubliée ! « Tu as de sérieux problème de mémoire à court terme, toi, tu sais ? »

- Viens avec moi, dit Serena en la prenant par le bras. Ye crois que nous allons pouvoir avoir une discussion qui nous fera du bien à toutes les deux.

Kyana n'en était absolument pas certaine mais comme elle était toujours pétrifiée par la potentialité que Serena gâche tous ses espoirs avec Remus en lui annonçant à quel point elle était folle, elle se laissa entraîner Dieu seul savait où.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était confortablement installée sur une banquette, près d'une fenêtre, avec Serena qui la regardait attentivement.

- Euh… quoi ?

- Ye ne sais pas… Mais ye crois que ye peux…

- Euh… quoi ?

- Ye ne te connais pas beaucoup mais ye ne pense pas que tu irais le raconter partout.

- Euh… quoi ?

- Surtout que tu sembles très limitée niveau conversation…

- Euh… hein ?

Serena se mit à rire et Kyana finit par comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas tout à fait saine d'esprit, ces temps-ci, dit Kyana avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Hey ! Évidemment ! Y'ai entendu Sirius dire qu'il voulait te rendre aussi dingo que lui !

- Ye… Je vois, dit Kyana en rougissant.

« Ne commence pas à parler avec son accent espagnol ! Elle va croire que tu te moques d'elle ! » Pffffff, comme si elle faisait exprès !

- Héhé, tu es de celles qui attrapent les accents, ye vois. Ce n'est pas grave.

Kyana haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse et attendit. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle et encore moins à ce qu'elle faisait dans une sorte de salon de thé avec une Espagnole qu'elle connaissait à peine. Tout ça méritait réflexion. 

- Écoute. Ye vais te donner le moyen de me descendre aux yeux de tous les Gryffondor, Dzames le premier. Ensuite, tu pourras yuy… yuz… décider à savoir si tu veux discuter avec moi de ce qui te tracasse ou si tu veux t'en aller et t'arranyer pour que ye n'ai plus d'amis yusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, d'accord ?

Kyana haussa un sourcil. Mais de quoi est-ce que cette Gryffondor était en train de parler ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait lui faire un aveu ?!

- Tu vois, ye suis amoureuse…

Et alors ?

- Et si nos copains de Gryffondor l'apprenaient, ils ne m'adresseraient plus la parole.

- Mais enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Tu as le droit d'être amoureuse de qui tu veux !

- Pas de lui…

Cette fille était paranoïaque…

- Tu es amoureuse de Severus Rogue ? ricana Kyana.

Mais, curieusement, Serena ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie. Se pouvait-il… ? non… impossible. Pourtant, Gonzales baissa la tête, toute triste.

- Tu es amoureuse de Severus Rogue ? répéta-t-elle sur un ton tout à fait différent.

« Elle se fout de ta gueule. » Probablement. Elle allait se mettre à rire et… « eh ben ça… » Serena ne nia pas. Elle ne sourit même pas. Elle ne fit que hocher la tête. Elle était… Qui, au nom du ciel, pouvait aimer ce type ?

- Ye vais t'expliquer. C'est de la psychologie élémentaire.

De la… ? Un désordre psychologique, oui !

- Mes parents ont une curieuse définition de ce qui fait des yens biens. Ils tiennent à l'étiquette et ils refusent tout ce qui n'est pas dans les normes. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que ye n'ai pas pu essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch avant cette année. Ils me l'avait refusé avant que y'ai quatorze ans. Ils espéraient sans doute que ye n'aurais plus de place. Ils vont être cruellement déçus, les pauvres. Déyà que ye suis à Gryffondor.

- Ils ne voulaient pas que tu sois à Gryffondor ? s'étonna Kyana.

Quel sorte de parent refusait que son enfant soit à Gryffondor ? « Un Serpentard. » ah oui, logique.

- Ils voulaient que ye sois à Poufsouffle.

« euh…» Euh ?

- À la rigueur, à Serdaigle. Mais de préférence à Poufsouffle. C'est là qu'est mon frère. Esteban. Tu ne le connais probablement pas. C'est un étudiant normal qui mène une vie normale. Comme mes parents l'ont touyours désiré. Mais moi, ye n'aime pas ça. Ye _voulais_ être à Gryffondor ! Ye voulais avoir des amis qui savent s'amuser ! Avoir des amis qui ne connaissent pas toutes les règles de l'étiquettes. Des amis qui crient fort quand ils sont contents et qui se fâchent quand ça ne va pas et qui pleurent quand ils sont tristes. Tout comme moi. Mais ça ne se fait pas, dans ma famille. Ils ont été très contrariés quand le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Mais mon frère m'a défendu. Après tout, ce n'était pas moi qui avais décidé ! Et comme ce n'est pas loyique de se quereller, et encore moins avec un chapeau, ils ont été obliyés de me laisser sur leur testament.

Kyana était médusée. À la fois parce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris comment des parents pouvaient être aussi autoritaires et intransigeants mais aussi parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui racontait sa vie sans qu'elle n'y ait montré le moindre intérêt.

- Alors voilà, ye me suis retrouvée à Gryffondor. Ye me suis fait des amis qui se rapprochaient quand même assez de ce que ye désirais et, comme toutes les autres filles de mon année, ye me suis intéressée de très près à une petite bande de Gryffondor qui était seulement une année devant nous. Mais moi, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Tu vois, il y a une des mes amies qui est convaincue qu'elle va perdre sa viryinité avec Sirius Black et ce, depuis le jour où il à passé une soirée à vérifier si elle était en bonne santé. N'ayant pas sonyé un instant que la sollicitude de Black venait du fait qu'il lui avait claqué une porte de chêne en plein front dans la yournée, elle s'est mise à chercher le prénom de leurs huit enfants. Entre toi et moi, Ebenezer Thimoty Black, c'est particulièrement ridicule mais bon, elle a touyours eu pitié de M. Scroodze.

Kyana ne voyait pas du tout où Serena voulait en arriver mais elle avait soudainement tout oublié de ses problèmes et était maintenant très occuper à ne pas trop rire pour ne pas vexer la pauvre Serena.

- Non, moi, ce qui me fascinait, c'était Dzames. Lui, c'est un vrai y… dzentleman. Il a les manières que mes parents voudraient que moi y'ai et, en plus, il sait s'amuser et tout. Enfin, y'aurais voulu être son amie, à lui et aux autres qui, ma foi, me semblaient beaucoup moins puérils que la mère de la futur Marie Rebecca Alice Elisabeth Victoria Potter.

- Ce n'était pas Black ?

- Oh ça, c'est une autre de mes amies qui est convaincue qu'un your, Dzames réalisera à quel point elle est formidable et demandera à l'épouser sur-le-champ et, après leur retour d'un voyaye de noces d'un an autour du monde, ils fonderont une famille fabuleuse et très aristocratique… d'où la nécessité d'autant de prénoms, incluant celui de deux reines, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Très important. Va savoir. Enfin bref, moi ye voulais des amis comme eux. Et c'est sans doute pour prouver à mes parents qu'on peut avoir de la classe sans être touyours saye.

Gonzales reprit son souffle, laissant quelques secondes à Kyana pour comprendre et analyser tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avec l'accent, ce n'était pas facile. Et que venait faire Rogue dans l'histoire.

- Alors bon, voilà. Ye ne sais pas pourquoi ye t'ai parlé de Dzames. Sans doute parce que loyiquement, c'est de _lui_ que y'aurais dû tomber amoureuse mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mon esprit contradictoire est beaucoup plus poussé, à ce qu'il me semble. Lui, il est exactement tout le contraire de ce que ma mère, et donc mon père, il écoute tout ce qu'elle dit, elle est tellement sensée, désire comme membre de sa famille. Donc, réflexe d'enfant qui se sent reyeté par ses parents, ye me suis intéressée au dernier type qu'il fallait. Severus. Au départ, c'était uniquement de la rébellion. Ye lui tournais subtilement, ye peux l'être, quand ye veux, comme toi d'ailleurs, autour et, bien évidemment, il s'en foutait royalement. Mais, avec le temps, il a fini par m'adresser convenablement la parole, espérant que s'il devenait presque la copie d'un brouillon d'une personne sympathique, y'allais finir par abandonner. Mais ye suis Espagnole et y'ai la tête dure. Alors ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il est plus yentil avec moi. Il me dit bonyour et tout et il m'a même déyà aidé pour un devoir de potion. Y'ai rien compris mais c'était une expérience agréable de passer une soirée avec lui. Mais bon, y'ai fait fondre son chaudron alors il ne veut plus m'entendre parler de potion. Enfin bref, avec moi, il est presque yentil. Ye suis certaine qu'il pourrait l'être, s'il voulait. Parfois, il est moins sur la défensive et ye peux voir qui il est derrière son arrogance. Bref, ye l'aime.

Wow… c'était l'explication la plus longue et la plus complexe que Kyana avait entendu dans sa jeune vie. Ce qui frappait le plus la jeune fille, c'était la clarté d'esprit de Serena. Le fait qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de Rogue. Rare était ceux qui savaient très précisément pourquoi ils réagissaient de cette façon ou d'une autre. Alors s'arrêter à réfléchir sur le pourquoi nous sommes amoureux, c'était impressionnant.

- Tu… Tu comprends, hein ? demanda Serena.

Kyana sursauta. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était restée là à fixer Serena avec de grands yeux pendant un bon cinq minutes.

- Comprendre ? Euh… je comprends ce que tu m'as dit et je suis impressionnée par ta lucidité (« ah, c'est ça le mot que tu cherchais ! »). Mais, honnêtement, Severus Rogue…

Elle ne put empêcher une grimace. Elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout faire un câlin à ce type, même si elle était payée pour le faire. Serena haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse et baissa la tête, le visage rose.

- Excuse-moi. Je sais bien qu'on ne décide pas ces choses-là, dit Kyana avec compassion.

Parce que, honnêtement, si Kyana se jugeait misérable d'aimer un garçon qui ne semblait pas s'intéresser à elle, Serena était dans une situation encore pire que la sienne ! Severus Rogue ne s'intéressait à personne que lui-même… et encore, à voir son hygiène corporelle…

- Faudrait au moins qu'il se brosse les dents, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Serena leva vivement la tête et fixa Kyana avec de grands yeux outrés. Kyana, réalisant qu'elle avait parlé voix haute, mit la main devant sa bouche et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Puis Serena éclata de rire.

- T'inquiètes, y'y avait pensé !

Kyana sourit, soulagée de ne pas l'avoir blessée.

- Alors, maintenant, parlons de toi.

Le sourire de Kyana disparut aussitôt. Parler d'elle ? Avait-elle envie de parler d'elle-même ? « Nop ! » C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait.

- Écoute, ye ne veux pas savoir ta vie ! Ye veux yuste comprendre la réaction de Remus. Ye ne l'avais yamais vu comme ça. Tu as déyà un petit ami ? Il t'a fait des avances et tu as refusé ? C'est curieux à dire mais c'est possible que quelqu'un ne soit pas intéressé par lui. Moi par exemple… Y'aimerais bien, par contre. Ce serait plus simple.

Hein ? « Alors là, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elle parle… »

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Il en pince pour toi, oui ?!

La mâchoire de Kyana se mit à pendre et ses yeux frôlèrent l'expulsion. Serena émettait l'hypothèse que Remus était intéressé par _elle_. Par Kyana Wald ?

Elle nota alors que Serena, en voyant sa réaction, était passé de la surprise à la compréhension.

- _Tu_ as le béguin pour lui ! dit-elle, triomphante.

Kyana chercha quelque chose à répliquer mais elle ne trouva absolument rien à répondre. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête, c'était Anyka qui chantait une mélodie qui, en règle générale, accompagnait les condamnés à l'échafaud. Elle se mit alors à paniquer et se mit à parler. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle pensait de Remus depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle lui dit exactement tout ! Le fait qu'elle avait attendu qu'il dise son nom et la regarde dans les yeux. Même les idées qui lui étaient passé par la tête dans le cours de Runes, le rêve qu'elle avait fait, celui où elle le cherchait partout. Et lorsqu'elle termina, après lui avoir expliquer à quel point il avait de beaux yeux, elle se tut et songea à aller se jeter en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

Mais une partie d'elle était soulagée. Certes, elle parlait souvent de Remus à Jasper mais il ne pouvait pas tout comprendre. Il était un garçon et n'avait donc pas exactement la même vision de la vie. Une jeune fille ne disait pas tout à un garçon. C'était logique et normal. Serena était une fille et Kyana avait bien vu qu'elle comprenait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

MAIS SI ELLE ALLAIT LE RÉPÉTER À TOUT LE MONDE ?!?!?!?!

- Ye vois… murmura Serena, fixant le vide d'un air songeur. Tu es vraiment douée. Ye n'avais vraiment pas compris que tu l'aimais. Ye pensais que tu paniquais parce qu'il t'avais regardé avec cette tête-là. Il ne l'avait yamais faite avant. Ye le sais, ye me suis touyours marrée à regarder les filles essayer de lui faire du plat et ne récolter que le yentil sourire de Remus. Pauvre filles. Et en plus, il n'a yamais compris qu'elles flirtaient. Ye crois qu'il se trouve moins mignons que Dzames et Sirius… à première vue, c'est peut-être vrai mais non, il est aussi bien qu'eux. Alors donc, tu es amoureuse de lui. C'est bien. Ca lui prend une yentille fille, un peu rebelle, qui comprend les yens et qui sait être douce quand il en a besoin. Ye crois que ça te décrit bien. Vous allez être heureux.

- Ca m'étonnerait, soupira Kyana, agacée.

Pourquoi Serena était aussi têtue que Jasper? Ne voyaient-ils pas que même si _elle,_ elle l'aimait, lui s'en moquait ? La réaction qu'il avait eu dans la Grande Salle n'était pas assez évidente ? Il lui fait un sourire charmeur et après, il se pousse en serrant les dents ! Si ça c'était une preuve d'amour, elle aurait bien aimé voir ce qu'il faisait quand il détestait les gens ! uh !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Serena.

- Tu l'as vu partir de la Grande Salle ?

- Oui… Y'avoue que c'est étranye… Ye ne comprends pas pourquoi. La seule explication que y'ai, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas se faire taquiner par les autres. Ils sont tellement enfantins, quand ils veulent. Il ne leur a même pas laisser le temps de parler. Il a simplement poussé un grognement de colère, les a tous fusiller du regard et il s'est lever brutalement. Il voulait les éviter. Ye suis certaine que c'était ça.

Kyana haussa les épaules. C'était une explication qui avait peut-être un sens mais ce n'était pas assez. Il aurait rougi et il se serait sauvé. Il n'aurait pas été aussi en colère que ça.

- Mais ye te dis, moi, qu'avec le sourire qu'il t'a fait, ye ne peux pas me tromper. Tu verras.

Kyana poussa un profond soupir. Il lui était difficile de contredire Serena. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas jurer que l'Espagnole avait tort.

Elles restèrent un bon moment en silence, chacune plongée dans leurs pensées, partageant un de ces moments où on peut se permettre de se morfondre en équipe. Puis, Kyana se décida à rompre le silence.

- Bon, je vais y all… commença-t-elle en levant la tête vers Serena.

Mais Serena était déjà debout et avait été coupée net dans sa phrase. De toute évidence, elle avait eu la même intention que Kyana. Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire et, sans un mot, elles sortirent de la pièce. Elles trottinèrent lentement vers le Grand Hall et s'y arrêtèrent pour discuter avant de se séparer.

- On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Nous sommes encore yeunes, après tout, dit Serena en roulant les yeux.

- Ouais, c'est ce que ma mère me dit toujours.

- Moi, c'est mon frère… Bon aller, passe une bonne nuit ! Demain est un autre your !

Kyana se mit à rire. Serena avait un entrain naturel très contagieux. Oui, elles allaient devenir bonnes amies, toutes les deux. Kyana s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter de jolis rêves avec des dents propres lorsque quelqu'un entra dans l'école. Kyana jugea préférable d'attendre que la personne soit passée avant de parler, ne serait-ce qu'en parabole, de Severus.

Des pas lents et traînants montèrent la petite série d'escaliers qui menait de l'entrée à la Grande Salle. Puis, une tête apparut. Le cœur de Kyana se serra, se compressa, se miniaturisa dans sa poitrine. L'air mélancolique, Remus Lupin revenait d'une balade dehors. Ses beaux yeux maintenant tristes fixaient le sol devant lui.

- Bonyour Remus ! dit joyeusement Serena lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle.

Il sursauta et leva la tête avec un sourire un peu triste. Il allait sans doute saluer Serena avec chaleur mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Kyana. À la seconde où il la vit, son sourire s'effaça. Il détourna vivement les yeux, les traits durcis, murmura un vague « b'soir » et fila dans l'escalier qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu en haut de l'escalier et que Serena tourna son visage étonné vers Kyana. Celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, lui souhaita bonne nuit et courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans son lit, pour pouvoir enfin s'avouer à elle-même à quel point elle était misérablement malheureuse.

Comme il fallait s'en douter, Kyana dormit très mal. Le lendemain matin, elle avait une mine horrible due au manque de sommeil et aux larmes cruelles qui n'avaient pas manqué de jaillir de son petit corps sans qu'elle ne leur ait demandé. Elle prit donc soin de se lancer un sort que sa mère lui avait appris, lorsqu'elle avait jugé que sa fille était en âge de se faire briser le cœur par un garçon, avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Ses amis l'attendaient, comme toujours. Ils avaient l'air tendu et se lançaient de drôles de regards les uns les autres. Seul Jasper ne semblait avoir aucun ressentiment, il fixait sans ciller l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Aussitôt qu'il vit Kyana, il se mit à scruter son visage avec sollicitude. Elle lui sourit, sachant très bien qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à ce sourire.

- Tu n'as pas très bonne mine, ce matin, Kyana, dit doucement Edward lorsqu'il la vit.

« Une chance que tu connaissais ce sort, tu aurais été directement à l'infirmerie ! »

- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, avoua Kyana.

- Viens manger, ça replace toujours un bon petit déjeuner ! dit Bridget en l'attrapant par le bras.

Le petit déjeuner fit effectivement un peu de bien à Kyana. Mais elle n'était toujours pas d'humeur à rire. Le cours d'histoire de la magie était mortellement ennuyeux et le cours suivant allait être absolument terrible. Étude des Runes ! Avec Remus ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il au moins s'asseoir à côté d'elle ou avait-il décidé de ne plus jamais s'approcher d'elle à moins de dix mètres ? Peut-être avait-il compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et voulait se débarrasser d'une embêtante petite admiratrice ! C'était possible ! Ca n'expliquait pas le sourire mais c'était possible !

Mortellement consciente qu'elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais la chance de l'entendre dire son nom, Kyana se dirigea lentement vers le cours de Runes. Elle prit place au fond, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis le deuxième cours, et attendit. Pour se donner de l'espoir, elle se remémora les yeux de Remus. Dorés, vifs, chaleureux. Un regard profond qui vous touchait l'âme… 

Lorsque le cours commença, Remus n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il allait manquer le cours ? Il l'avait peut-être oublié ? Ou il était assis ailleurs et elle ne l'avait pas vu ? Paniqué, elle regarda partout mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Dépitée, elle ouvrit son carnet de note.

- Vous êtes en retard, M. Lupin, gronda doucement le professeur Berry.

- Euh… Je sais. Je suis désolé, murmura Remus, l'air penaud.

Ce n'était pas un vrai air penaud. Kyana avait appris à faire la différence entre ses vrais émotions et celles qu'ils feignaient d'avoir. Il avait fait exprès d'arriver en retard ! Pour ne pas avoir à lui parler ?

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, M. Lupin.

- Oui, Mlle Berry.

« Ca te rappelle pas quelque chose ? » Son plan ! En plus de la renier, il lui avait volé son si bon plan ! C'était vraiment mesquin ! Quoi qu'une partie d'elle était ravie de voir qu'il avait apprécié son talent pour organiser des plans d'évasion. Mais il l'utilisait contre elle ! Si ce n'avait été du fait qu'elle aurait eu l'air totalement stupide de faire ça au milieu de la classe, elle aurait renversé la tête vers l'arrière et aurait poussé un cri déchirant, entrecoupé de sanglots.

Remus vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle mais il ne lui adressa à peine qu'un bref regard timide. Il se tenait droit sur sa chaise et ne regardait jamais autre chose que le professeur Berry et son carnet de notes. Il était tellement sage que même le professeur commençait à lui lancer des regards suspicieux. Kyana trouvait le temps terriblement long. Les yeux lui brûlaient et elle avait envie de s'en aller.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il la rejette comme ça ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si ses amis avaient décidé de le taquiner ! « Tu as adopté la théorie de Serena ? » Non… Mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait. Et cette hypothèse la sauvegardait de la dépression nerveuse.

Le cours se termina sans qu'il lui ait adressé la moindre parole. Elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle en toute vitesse, après un bref « salut ». Elle n'avait pas espéré de réponse mais un murmure de ce qui ressemblait à la voix de Remus tinta à ses oreilles comme elle passait la porte.

Elle se dirigea vers le cours d'Arithmancie, bien décidée à ne pas fondre en larmes et se répandre en gémissements horribles. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas poli de se complaire dans les larmes lorsqu'on était en public. Sauf si c'était de joie. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse ! Ah ! Sa mère avait encore eu raison ! L'amour apporte les meilleurs et les pires émotions. Maintenant, elle était sincèrement malheureuse ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit au bonheur ? Elle se brossait les dents tous les soirs, aimait tendrement ses parents, elle n'avait jamais rien volé et elle mettait des sous-vêtements propres à tous les jours ! « Percutant, les sous-vêtements… »

Frustré contre la vie en générale et en particulier, elle s'écrasa sur son siège habituel. Jasper lui lança un regard étonné mais elle ne le regarda même pas, serrant les dents, prête à lui chanter des bêtises s'il osait seulement éternuer. 

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres. Sa colère contre la vie ne dura pas longtemps et elle retomba rapidement dans les méandres de la misérabilité humaine, comme Anyka se plaisait à le dire. Le soir venu, elle se rendit, sans trop d'espoir, dans le local où elle et Remus avaient prévu de se rendre pour étudier. Il n'y était pas. Elle s'y installa tout de même, au cas où. Mais il ne vint jamais. Ce fut Jasper qui arriva, trente minutes après que Kyana ait décidé que trente minutes de retard, c'était trop pour Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Il ne me parle plus ! Il ne me regarde plus !

Sans se demander si elle devait oui ou non le lui dire, elle raconta sa soirée avec Serena. Elle ne dit pas à Jasper ce que l'Espagnole lui avait confié mais elle dit tout le reste. Puis elle enchaîna avec le cours de Runes. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit surpris, voire choqué, des réactions de Remus vis à vis d'elle mais il se contentait d'écouter très attentivement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il hocha la tête et se cala dans sa chaise, songeur.

Elle avait espéré qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit de réconfortant mais il ne fit que hocher curieusement la tête et de se lever pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Puis il lui suggéra d'aller se promener dehors. Rare étaient les fois où Jasper partageait ses balades. Kyana accepta immédiatement. L'air frais allait lui faire du bien et elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Jasper aussi, d'après son visage soucieux.

La promenade, même si elle n'avait apporté à Kyana aucune réponse, lui avait au moins permit de passer une bonne nuit. Elle endura donc avec une facilité relative un nouveau discours sur le danger imminent des loups-garous avant de s'adonner aux plaisirs des sortilèges. Puis vint enfin la métamorphose.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le local, les Gryffondor étaient déjà installés. Sirius, James, Cathy et Lily lui lancèrent tous un large sourire auquel elle tenta de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle faillit honteusement à sa tâche. Voyant cela, les Gryffondor changèrent d'attitude et semblèrent attristés par la mine dépitée de la pauvre jeune fille. Il faut dire qu'elle était retombée dans sa mélancolie à la seule vue de la nuque de Remus. Mais elle puisa dans ses réserves de courage et prit place au même endroit que d'habitude. Derrière elle, Sirius et James, maintenant re-amis, reprirent leurs habitudes de perturbation du cours de Métamorphose. Curieusement, McGonagall ne les gronda pas une seule fois, semblant même soulagée qu'ils reprennent du service. Par contre, le professeur jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil vers Remus qui, pour une rare fois, ne prit aucunement part aux bêtises de ses amis. Il semblait n'en trouver aucune d'amusante, qui plus est. C'était curieux.

Kyana songea que peut-être, finalement, il n'était pas fâché contre elle. « Wouah, t'en a mis du temps ! » Peut-être avait-il simplement quelque chose qui le contrariait. Comme le fait que sa nouvelle amie était amoureuse de lui… « Hey ! Tu étais sur la bonne voie… » La vie de Kyana était sans issue… « Holà, le mélodrame, ça suffit ! » Elle allait finir vieille fille à tricoter des pantoufles pour ses amis et leurs enfants… « Et c'est reparti pour un tour… » Et en plus, ils allaient les sortir du garde-robe uniquement pour lui faire plaisir parce qu'elle ne savait même pas tricoter et que ce serait sans doute les pantoufles les plus laides que l'humanité ait jamais produites. « ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Elle sursauta, aussi étonnée que les autres de sa réaction. Après tout, se faire sursauter soi-même, ce n'était pas banal.

- Vous allez bien, Mlle Wald ? demanda McGonagall en la fixant par dessus ses lunettes.

- Euh… Oui. Désolée.

- Vous êtes pâle… Vous êtes certaine que ça va ?

- Oui oui, absolument.

Nooooooon, ça n'allait pas ! Il y avait un type juste derrière elle qui la rendait dingue et il avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole ! Et elle n'avait rien fait pour !!!! Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ?!?!

- Merci professeur, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

McGonagall hocha la tête, pas très convaincue, et poursuivit son cours. Kyana, qui réalisa seulement à ce moment que tous les élèves la regardaient avec curiosité, rougit et s'enfonça sur son siège. Jasper lui tapota gentiment le bras en signe d'appui inconditionnel. Il était vraiment gentil, ce type.

Après sa sortie du cours de McGonagall, elle ne revit pas Remus. Elle l'entraperçut de loin dans la Grande Salle mais ses amis et elle étaient assis bien loin de la petite bande de Remus. Elle dut cependant l'affronter à nouveau au dernier cours de la journée, l'Étude des Moldus. Depuis les trois dernières semaines, le temps qu'avait duré la guerre des Gryffondor, Remus était toujours venu s'asseoir avec elle. Mais cette fois, il s'installa avec James et Sirius, qui ne cessaient de lui murmurer plein de trucs. Et à la tête qu'affichait Remus, il en avait plus qu'assez de les entendre.

À la sortie du local, une fois le cours terminé, ils l'attendaient tous les trois. James et Sirius l'accueillirent avec un large sourire mais Remus fixait le plancher d'un air neutre, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Kyana fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et, pour ne pas l'importuner, s'efforça de marcher le plus loin possible de lui. 

Black et Potter, leur amitié renouvelée, avaient retrouvé leur entrain. Ils marchaient encore sur des œufs, de peur de se quereller de nouveau, mais ils semblaient sur une bonne voie pour retrouver leur solide amitié.

- Et demain c'est le grand jour pour Jamesie ! Son premier Capitainage ! dit fièrement Sirius.

- Tu es doué pour inventer des mots, ricana James.

- Meuh ! Ca existe ! Hein Remus ?

- Sais pas…

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard entendu avant de reprendre leur conversation.

- Enfin bref, tous les joueurs sont fins prêts ! Le capitaine les a torturés ! dit Sirius avec un rire moqueur.

James fronça brièvement les sourcils, Remus redressa la tête un moment et une expression horrifiée se peignit sur le visage de Sirius. « Sujet tabou, que la torture des joueurs… »

- Euh… eh bien… balbutia Sirius.

- J'avoue ! Je suis un peu trop maniaque, soupira James. Mais mon guide spirituel m'a tout expliqué et je comprends mieux maintenant !

Il flanqua une grande claque dans le dos de Remus, qui afficha finalement un sourire. Sirius, grandement soulagé, éclata de rire.

- Tu vas venir au match, n'est-ce pas ? demanda James.

- Évidemment. Je ne pourrais manquer ça pour rien au monde ! 

À l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ils furent rejoint par Cathy, Lily, Peter et Serena. La pauvre Espagnole devenait de plus en plus livide à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

- Ye crois que ye vais être malade…

Kyana éclata de rire et salua tout le monde avant de rejoindre Jasper. Elle réussit à garder un air jovial durant tout le repas, même si elle se sentait aux abîmes du désespoir. Elle savait que Jasper l'avait percée à jour mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'allait pas faire pitié pour le reste de sa vie, si ?

Elle sortait tout juste de la Grande Salle lorsque Sirius réapparut à côté d'elle et Jasper.

- Hello !

- Tu recommences ta vente à pression ? 

- Ouaip ! 

Il regarda autour pour voir si personne d'autre n'approchait puis il se pencha vers Jasper et Kyana.

- Nous allons à Pré-au-Lard pour essayer de détendre les joueurs. Vous voulez venir ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Oh non, merci. J'y serais bien allé mais j'ai passé trop de temps à faire et refaire la partie d'échecs avec Remus pour voir où j'avais failli à ma tâche et j'ai un énorme retard dans mes travaux… Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé, tu vois ? dit Jasper avec une mine dépitée.

- Mais on ne reviendra pas tard ! Le capitaine a mis le couvre-feu très tôt ! plaida James. Nous serions allez mal placés pour ne pas le respecter !

- Mmmmm… non, merci. 

Les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Kyana, qui n'avait encore rien dit. Elle avait sincèrement envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. La soirée allait sans doute être très animée. Et elle aurait aimé encourager un peu Serena, qui n'en menait vraiment pas large. Mais Remus allait encore être silencieux et distant, si elle y allait. Elle ne voulait gâcher la soirée de personne. Étrangement, si Remus n'avait pas été du nombre, elle y aurait été sans hésiter.

- Hum… J'y serais bien allée mais je ne voudrais importuner personne avec ma présence, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Remus tressaillit et tous les autres prirent un air franchement étonné. Kyana se sentit rougir.

- Et toc ! dit James.

- Euh… Bonne soirée ! dit-elle en prenant Jasper par le bras, pour éviter qu'il ne se torde de rire juste devant l'escalier centrale.

- Si tu changes d'avis, vient nous rejoindre chez-nous, dit Sirius.

- D'accord.

Kyana se sentait mal. Elle avait parlé trop rapidement. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser Remus. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le pauvre garçon était entouré de ses amis qui semblaient lui faire la morale. Bravo ! Il est possible qu'il ne te parle plus parce que ses amis le taquinent trop et elle venait de leur donner un motif de continuer ! 

« Il le mérite un peu, quand même… »


	12. Capitaine Jamesie SuperStar !

**Capitaine Jamesie Superstar !**

**A/N** : Bon bon bon ! Un nouveau chapitre avec seulement deux semaines de délai ! Wouah ! Mais faudrait pas croire que c'est une résolution de début d'année. C'est seulement qu'on avait fait un très très looooong chapitre et qu'on la couper en trois, finalement. Vous avez eut le premier, voici le deuxième et le troisième, le plus long des trois, est en attente de correction. Le puppy est extrêmement occupée avec ses examens et ses assassinats de pauvre petites bêtes qui on jamais demandé à être des cobayes pour futurs vétérinaires alors on ne sait pas quand on va poster le troisième volet de ce chapitre. Lui c'est le plus court, alors on ne grogne pas !

On a pas grand chose d'autre à dire alors on va tout de suite passer aux réponses aux reviews… qui surviennent en plus grand nombre depuis qu'on y répond… Ou c'est un pur hasard ? Anyway, on a commencé à y répondre alors ce serait méchant de ne pas continuer ! Alors voilà : 

**Mapa** : Désolés pour la fin brusque mais comme on vient de l'expliquer, c'est un chapitre divisé en trois. Et une excellente année à toi aussi !

**Cyngathi** : Alors, c'est chocolats chauds ? On les attend toujours !!

**Kinou** : Tout d'abord, on a songé à retardé ce chapitre uniquement pour avoir l'histoire de ta vie mais on a plutôt décider de le poster parce que bon, on finira bien par se faire attendre encore.  
On est content que tu ais aimé la suite de notre fic ! Mais moins de t'avoir fait pleurer… On aime pas quand les gens pleurent ! é_è

**Titou moony **: On compte bien la terminer, cette fic. Alors ne te stress pas pour ça !

**Celinette** : Ce qui se passe dans la tête de Remus, c'est le rayon de Padfoot, pas le notre ! ;)

**Héloise** : dédoublement de personnalité ? Nous ? Mais où t'es allée chercher ça ?

**Werewolf** : On veut pas te décevoir mais si tu le mords, il s'en sortira pas vraiment plus mal… :s

**Celine** : Nos Serdaigle te plaisent ? Tant mieux ! Ca nous fait plaisir ! Nous non plus on aime pas les gens qui les font trop… sérieux.  
Serena avec Jasper ? Ah ? Ca n'avait jamais effleurer notre esprit… Mais on est rudement heureux que tu l'ai pas vu venir !   
Et une excellente année à toi aussi !

**Dragonwing** : la suite ? C'est aujourd'hui ! ;Þ

**Alyssa** : Euh… l'envoyer à Rowling ? Aïe ! Je pense pas qu'on ait le niveau ! Et, de toutes façons, nos Maraudeurs ne sont pas du tout les même que celui de Rowling… Remarque, on les aime mieux dans notre version mais quand même… 

**Zena** : Yish… tu viens de nous donner une image de Remus assez… moche ! *frissonnent*

**Malviana** : d'accord, peut-être que les chapitres sont **jamais** trop long mais celui là, il l'était vraiment ! Uh-uh ! On te le dis !!!!

**Tangerinedream** : BEAUPORT BEACH RUUUUUULES !!

**Neko-oh** : Merci ! C'est gentil de dire que Kyana est pas ennuyante. Pas facile de se servir d'un personnage inventé ET d'attirer les gens… 

**Pug de crydee** : Foutrement perspicace !

**Mariposa Aguilar** : Toi, t'as toujours des drôles de signes dans ton reviews… on dirait que tu écris en libanais ! ^_^  
merci pour les supers reviews !

**Sandrine Lupin** : Sérieusement, tu penses qu'on va te dire si tu chauffes ou non ? MOUAHAHAHA !

**Lexyann** : toi aussi tu crois qu'on va te le dire ? O_O wouah, quand même !

**Crys** : Pas de quoi !

**Sam** : C'est pas facile te répondre, en considérant qu'il faudrait faire un document de vingt pages pour y arriver… MAIS continue tes longues reviews ! On adore ça !!! ^_^  
Mais si t'as des questions précise, mets-le au début ou à la fin parce qu'on s'y retrouve plus !

**Reveanne** : Tu l'étais pas déjà, folle ?

**Dega** : bien sur qu'on te pardonne ! et vaut mieux tard que jamais !

**Hedwige** : Oui, on aimerait bien devenir écrivain… de là à savoir si on va y arriver, c'est une autre histoire.

**Caliméra** : Qui a dit qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ?

**Godric2** : Ouais, on a vu ta pub ! Merci ! ^_^

Et (section review qui ne nécessitait pas vraiment de réponse) merci à : **Lunoire – Kamala1 – Ophelie – Imari Ashke – Mimille – Hiroshima – P'tite puce – Bibi – Philibia – LilyClio – Eriam Kiaeve – Eleawin – Maria – Lou – Aria Lupin – Lisa Barcq – Maelle – Zaak – Cara3 – Poisson rouge – lou – Alana Chantelune – nadia – Malycia – Alandra – Hinkyponk – Wallen  
**Merci à tous !!!!!!!  
  
Désolés si les reviews sont court, on a un sacré mal de tête et comme on tient à poster aujourd'hui…

**Capitaine Jamesie Superstar ! **(on se répète, on sait)

Le lendemain, l'humeur était à la fête, dans la Grande Salle. Les matchs de Quidditch étaient toujours source d'agitation mais ceux de Gryffondor contre Serpentard étaient, et de loin, les plus attendus. Même April, qui disait toujours que le Quidditch était un sport ridicule (comme tous les autres sports, d'ailleurs), avait les yeux brillants d'excitation tandis qu'elle déjeunait.

- À ton avis, c'est le match qu'elle veut voir ou seulement écouter le commentateur ? demanda Bridget à Kyana, tandis qu'April discutait fébrilement avec Thomas, qui se sentait obliger d'aller à chaque match pour soutenir sa maison.

- J'hésite… On m'a dit qu'elle trouvait que Theodore Hesse était drôlement sexy, répondit Kyana.

Bridget éclata de rire. Hesse était un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard et il avait la chance d'être doté d'un seul immense sourcil et d'une tête de troll format géant. 

Kyana était particulièrement fière de sa répartie. Premièrement parce qu'elle était contente que les cours de vivacité d'esprit de Maître Potter soient efficaces et deuxièmement, surtout, elle n'était absolument pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Mais ses talents d'actrices s'affinaient aussi.

À première vue, toute l'école était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Le corps enseignant était complet et les joueurs n'avaient pas encore quitté pour le stade. Les conversations allaient donc bon train, ce qui permit à April de ne pas entendre ce que venait de dire Kyana, Dieu merci.

La petite bande de Kyana avait prévu de se balader dans le parc avant d'aller se trouver une bonne place dans le stade. Ils furent donc les premiers à se lever. Du moins, c'est ce que croyait Kyana juste avant d'entendre la voix forte de Cathy juste à côté d'elle, lorsqu'elle fut debout.

- Tu vas voir, mon cher, ma batte a repris du service ! dit Cathy.

Kyana pivota vers elle… pour apercevoir la batte en ébène de la batteuse filer droit vers son nez.

« Ca va faire mal… »

- CATHY ! cria la voix de Remus.

Ah non ! Recevoir une batte en plein front d'accord. Que Remus ne lui adresse plus la parole, d'accord. Mais recevoir une batte en plein front devant Remus qui ne lui adressait plus la parole, JAMAIS !

Kyana, qui n'avait absolument aucun réflexe, se pencha juste à temps pour éviter la batte. Et, deuxième miracle, elle réussit à attraper le poignet de Cathy avant qu'elle ne termine son mouvement et ne l'assomme réellement en ramenant sa batte.

- Holà, je ne pensais pas que ta promesse de ne plus me faire peur sous-entendait que tu allais me taper dessus ! dit Kyana, pressant la main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Cathy, qui s'était tournée vers elle avec un air assassin, prit alors un air de total remord.

Le cri de Remus avait attiré l'attention de toute la Grande Salle.

- Oh non ! Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse ! Je t'avais pas vue ! Je suis désolée, vraiment !

- Ça va, mais fais attention avec ce truc-là, s'il te plait, dit Kyana avec un sourire.

- Promis ! Vraiment désolée ! Je t'assure ! Je ne voulais pas t'assommer ! m'excuse ! Je peux me mettre à genoux, si tu veux !

- Ça va aller, merci…

- Tu aurais dû dire oui, j'aurais aimé voir ça ! dit James d'un air moqueur. Tu viens au match, Kyana ?

- Évidemment ! J'aurais trop peur que tu viennes mettre des serpents dans mon lit, répondit-elle avec un faux air terrifié.

- Des serpents ? Bah non voyons… Peut-être des milles-pattes ou des vers de terre. Des sauterelles… des araignées ! mais pas des serpents, voyons ! rétorqua James d'un air innocent.

- Me voilà rassurée…

James lui fit un sourire et poussa Cathy (qui continuait toujours à s'excuser) pour qu'elle reprenne sa route.

- Y'aurais tendance à dire que tomber en bas de son balai au premier match n'est pas le meilleur moyen de faire bonne impression, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Serena en s'arrêtant devant Kyana.

- Mmmmmm, non, désolée.

- C'est bien ce que ye pensais. Ye vais mourir… gémit Serena en poursuivant sa route.

- Mais non, tu es la meilleure, protesta Kyana en la suivant des yeux.

- C'est yentil mais on va voir ce que ça va donner !

Kyana la regarda sortir de la Grande Salle. Le maintien épaules voûtées était loin d'être celui de Serena. La pauvre jeune fille était absolument terrifiée. Remarque, Kyana la comprenait aisément. Elle serait littéralement morte de trouille si elle avait été à la place de la Gryffondor.

C'est sans doute la compassion de Kyana qui l'empêcha de sentir immédiatement que quelqu'un jouait après le bas de sa cape.

- Hey mais qu'est-ce… ? commença-t-elle en s'étirant le cou pour regarder derrière. Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques sur ma robe ?

- Mais rien du tout, voyons !

Il était à genoux derrière elle et semblait en train de coller des trucs sur sa cape. D'après ce que Kyana pouvait en voir, c'était plein de petits « G » or et rouge.

- Sirius, je suis une Serdaigle, moi, dit Kyana en riant.

- On s'en moque. Aujourd'hui, tu prends pour nous !

Un murmure amusé parcouru la salle. Ils regardaient encore tous dans la direction de Kyana. Ça la gênait horriblement.

Sirius avait maintenant terminé le bas et s'attaquait à son dos. Il lui en collait partout. Puis sur les épaules, les bras, avant de la faire pivoter et de recommencer par le bas. Il en mit sur la pointe de ses chaussures, sur ses bas, sur le devant de sa jupe, sur ses hanches, sur sa taille et il allait en mettre un sur sa poitrine avant de réaliser que ça ne se faisait pas et de lui donner deux petits « G », arborant un large sourire stupide.

- Je te laisse l'honneur de mettre les derniers.

Kyana lui fit une grimace et colla les deux derniers « G ». Tandis qu'elle le faisait, elle sentit que Sirius lui glissait quelque chose dans les cheveux. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un cerceau.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, pas réellement certaine de vouloir le savoir.

- C'est un agrément de plus ! J'aurais voulu le porter moi-même mais McGonagall a refusé. Objectivité oblige, à ce qu'il paraît, répondit Black, concentré à bien placer le cerceau sans faire mal au crâne de Kyana.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta Kyana, vraiment terrifié, cette fois.

- Regarde Lily, Remus et Peter, tu vas voir !

Il se glissa légèrement de côté, toujours concentré sur la tête de Kyana, pour lui permettre de voir les Gryffondor. Ils avaient tous les trois le menton appuyé dans la main, fixant devant eux d'un air grognon. Ils étaient eux aussi couverts de petits « G » rouge et or. Mais ce ne devait pas être ça qui les embêtait. Kyana était persuadé, et pour cause, que leur mine boudeuse venait de leur cerceau. L'objet en question était rouge et or, évidemment, mais le problème, c'est qu'il y avait deux ressorts qui tenaient droit dans les airs de plantés dessus. Et au bout de chacun, un autre « G » en trois dimensions se berçait au gré de leur mouvement.

- Sirius ! Tu plaisantes ! Tu ne veux pas vraiment que je porte ça ?

- Mais si ! Et j'y tiens ! J'admets que je suis spectaculairement heureux d'avoir réussi à flanquer Remus de mon nouveau produit, dit Sirius qui plaçait maintenant avec douceur les cheveux de Kyana sur ses épaules et glissait derrière les oreilles ceux qui s'étaient échappés du cerceau.

- Mais… enfin… c'est affreusement ridicule !

- Et alors ? Je suis affreusement ridicule ! Ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse puis, après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, la laissa plantée là. Horrifiée par ce qu'elle devait avoir l'air, elle leva la main par automatisme et essaya d'ajuster son cerceau. 

Il ne bougeait pas !

- Sirius ! Il est collé !

- Évidemment ! Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils ont encore le leur ? répondit Sirius, franchement amusé, en sortant de la pièce.

La Grande Salle entière était maintenant en train de rire aux éclats. Kyana essaya une nouvelle fois d'enlever le cerceau mais il ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

- Ca ne sert à rien, Kyana. J'ai essayé pendant quinze minutes et j'ai seulement failli me scalper, soupira Lily. Il n'y a que lui qui pourra les enlever. Remus a promis de le déchiqueter en morceaux d'un centième de millimètre par un centième de millimètre si ce n'était pas immédiatement après le match.

- Moi je te trouve que ça te va très bien, Kyana, dit Edward qui s'était levé à son tour et admirait le travail de Sirius.

Kyana le fusilla du regard mais ne parvint pas à réprimer son sourire. Puis elle éclata de rire.

- Ce type est vraiment bête ! dit-elle.

- Il faut au moins lui donner le crédit d'être quelqu'un de franchement imaginatif, dit Peter en se levant pour mettre sa cape.

- Il l'est un peu trop, dit Lily en roulant les yeux. 

- Sirius Black est complètement idiot, si vous voulez mon avis ! lança rageusement April avant de partir, le nez en l'air.

Thomas approuva d'un hochement sec de la tête et suivit la jeune Brookes. Les Gryffondor lui lancèrent tous un regard noir. Embarrassés, les Serdaigle saluèrent timidement Lily, Remus et Peter et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ce n'était pas vraiment malin de la part d'April de faire une sortie comme celle-là devant la presque totalité des élèves de Gryffondor qui regardaient. C'était une maison très solidaire et Sirius était apprécié de tous.

- Comme si on le voulait, son avis, grogna Edward, comme ils rejoignaient la porte.

- Bah, Sirius ne pas faire l'unanimité partout, dit Lily qui arrivait juste derrière eux.

- Oh, là n'est pas la question, dit Bridget. C'est que, tu vois, April aurait un peu trop aimé être à la place de Kyana.

- Ah je vois. Le charme de Sirius a encore frappé, dit Lily en souriant.

- Ben, Brookes devrait faire attention parce que Cathy aussi pourrait frapper, ajouta Peter en agitant ses « G ».

April et Thomas, qui attendaient dans le couloir, laissèrent échapper une exclamation indignée lorsqu'ils virent les Gryffondor avec leurs amis. Après avoir levé le nez bien haut, ils reprirent le chemin de la sortie.

- Et ces gens se croient intelligent, soupira Faith.

- Désolé de les avoir éloignés, dit Remus mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Dans des moments comme celui-là, ça nous arrange, grogna Ed.

- On allait se balader avant le match, vous voulez venir avec nous ? demanda Jasper.

Les Gryffondor hochèrent leurs petits « G ».

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez en prendre, pauvre Gryffondor, dit Faith.

- Ils n'aiment pas notre maison ? s'étonna Peter.

- Trop, peut-être. Ils auraient aimé y être, je crois, répondit Jasper. Et ils détestent votre groupe plus que tout puisque vous êtes franchement populaires.

Ils rougirent tous les trois et murmurèrent de vagues protestations.

- Sirius vient en tête de la haine d'April et Thomas. April parce qu'elle a le béguin pour lui et qu'il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à elle.

- Comme beaucoup de fille. Sirius à un goût exclusif, dit Lily en riant.

- Certes… Et Thomas le déteste parce qu'il est certain qu'il fait du charme à Kyana. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça l'embête tant que ça puisque dans l'étrange cerveau de Thomas Kelsey, Kyana et lui sont destiné l'un à l'autre ! déclara Jasper sur un ton poétique.

Lily et Peter firent tout leur possible pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Kyana ronchonna et se tourna vivement vers Jasper (« doit être mignon, l'effet des antennes ») pour le gronder. Mais ce faisant, elle nota que son ami affichait un air de pure satisfaction comme elle en avait rarement vu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kyana jeta un œil à Remus. Il détournait les yeux comme elle posait le regard sur lui mais elle crut déceler, pendant cette fraction de seconde, des éclairs dans ses iris dorés.

- Alors tu es déjà fiancée, Kyana ? demanda Peter.

- Hey, Pettigrow, te mêle pas de ça, grogna Kyana.

- Elle le critique toujours mais je suis certaine qu'au fond, elle rêve de lui à toutes les nuit, confia Bridget à Lily.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles !

- C'est vrai qu'on l'entend souvent murmurer « Oh… Thomas… » dans son sommeil, acquiesça Faith.

Lily et Peter flanchèrent et se mirent à rire. Kyana était rouge à la fois d'embarras et de colère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait ? C'était tout à fait leur genre mais ils ne s'étaient jamais attaquer à Kyana. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était toujours arrangée pour ne jamais leur en donner l'occasion. Elle se replia vers Jasper pour obtenir du soutien mais fut cruellement déçue… et surprise. Le bougre avait son fameux sourire de victoire. Il avait fait exprès !

- Je dois dire, même en tant que garçon, que je ne peux qu'admirer la sensualité de Thomas. Je l'envie, vraiment. Sa démarche est tellement sexy, vous ne trouvez pas, les filles ? enchaîna Edward.

- Absolument ! Raide comme une barre de fer, les fesses serrées, un rêve ! approuva Bridget. Je lui ai déjà dit, d'ailleurs.

- Il ne t'a pas parlé pendant une semaine, gronda Faith.

- Vraiment ? Rappelle-moi de le lui redire. Et il y a sa bouche. Tu as de la chance, Kyana. De belles lèvres molles. Mmmmm mmmm… 

- C'est vrai ! J'ai remarqué qu'elles étaient vraiment appétissantes ! dit Lily avec un grand sérieux.

- Vous êtes nulles ! Arrêtez ça ! gémit Kyana.

- Et tu imagines de quoi il peut avoir l'air, nu ? 

- Bridget ! s'indigna Faith.

- Je l'ai vu moi ! s'exclama Edward. Un charme ! J'en suis mortifié de jalousie ! Une belle peau translucide et la promesse d'un torse méga poilu et mou. Vraiment, j'ai songé que peut-être, je pourrais être homosexuel.

Kyana grimaça. L'image de Thomas nu n'était absolument pas quelque chose qu'elle avait songé imaginer un jour. C'était absolument atroce !

- Tu imagines, Kyana, qu'un jour, tu auras une grande robe blanche et que tu te tiendras à côté de lui, continua Peter. Tu vas le regarder droit dans ses petits yeux brun terre et tu diras « oui, je le veux ! »

- Ça devient franchement ridicule, trancha finalement Remus d'une voix sèche. 

Ses traits étaient durs mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils le regardaient tous avec surprise, il rougit et tâcha de sourire.

- Je veux dire… Je… Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de lui, comme ça, dit-il.

Kyana soupira. Elle avait espéré qu'il avait réagit pour la défendre mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Fixant ses pieds, elle manqua de remarquer le sourire victorieux de Jasper ainsi que les regards de compréhension qui étaient apparus sur le visage de Faith, Bridget et Edward. Lily, pour sa part, était entièrement satisfaite.

Ils s'étaient baladés encore un moment en discutant de tout et de rien. Remus n'avait plus réouvert la bouche. Kyana, pour sa part, avait décidé d'écouter Anyka et combattait l'état dépressif jusqu'à la nuit, où elle pouvait songer au suicide en toute tranquillité.

Puis ils avaient rejoint le stade. Les Gryffondor partirent de leur côté et les Serdaigle tâchèrent de retrouver Thomas et April qui, même s'ils étaient en colère, leur avaient gardé des places. Ils ne devaient pas avoir l'air de gens qui n'avaient pas d'amis, quand même. Une fois assise, Kyana fit de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer les regards outrés de ses deux théoriquement copains ni ceux des autres Serdaigle qui la trouvaient franchement amusante, avec ses antennes « G ».

- Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenu au match Gryffondor VS Serpentard ! Je me nomme Sirius Black et je serais votre hôte pour la journée.

- Oh ça va, Black, ce n'est pas une visite guidée !

Une rumeur amusée parcourut le stade à l'intervention de McGonagall. Tandis que Sirius présentait, d'une voix morne, les joueurs de Serpentard, Kyana fouilla les gradins du regard à la recherche des trois autres paires d'antennes. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps puisqu'ils étaient juste en face d'elle. Charmant ! Elle allait pouvoir regarder Remus durant le match ! Non pas que le Quidditch ne l'intéressait pas, au contraire, mais elle était plutôt néophyte et pour elle, seul importait le nombre de fois où la balle rouge passait dans le rond doré. Et aussi le moment où la petite balle était attrapée par quelqu'un. Et comme Sirius annonçait tout ce qui allait se produire, Kyana ne manquerait pas grand chose en regardant ailleurs que sur le terrain.

- Et voici maintenant les fabuleux joueurs…

- Objectivité !

- … de Gryffondor ! Tout d'abord les Poursuiveurs ! L'excellente et prodigieuse Malicia Lafleur ! Suivie de la toute jeune et fraîche Annabelle Grandpré, vouée à de grands exploits !

- Black…

- Et maintenant, le très talentueux, l'extraordinaire, notre héros à tous…

- BLACK !

- JAAAAAAAMES POTTER !

Kyana riait aux éclats, comme la grande majorité du stade. Seul McGonagall, Spite, Thomas, April et tous les Serpentard ne goûtaient pas aux commentaires de Sirius.

- Et voici les Batteurs ! Tout d'abord le jeune et solide Sean Pearson ! Suivi de celle qui est aussi talentueuse que ravissante…

- BLACK ! CA SUFFIT !

- CATHERINE WHITE !

Holà, Sirius qui faisait publiquement une déclaration à l'intention de Cathy ? Voilà qui devenait intéressant !

- … le redoutable Gardien Simon Johnson, qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de chance aux pauvres Poursuiveurs adverses.

- Black, ça commence à bien faire !

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits, Professeur ! Vous me faites peur quand vous grognez… Enfin bref, la dernière et non la moindre. Le dernier petit bijou de l'équipe de Gryffondor. L'étonnante et vive Serena « Speedy » Gonzales !

Déjà son surnom ? Serena allait être heureuse. Mais il semblait avoir un côté amusant, ce surnom puisque Cathy avait éclaté de rire et était pliée en deux sur son balai. En face, Lily et Remus riaient aux éclats. Mais Serena ne se souciait pas que plusieurs élèves se moquent de son nom. Elle en avait un et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Kyana jeta un œil vers Rogue, qu'elle avait aperçu au passage. Il regardait la nouvelle Attrapeuse de Gryffondor avec un mélange de surprise et de mépris. Ah ça oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, ce type était infiniment aimable. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant… Elle roula les yeux et reporta son attention vers le terrain.

Les joueurs prirent le place pour la mise au jeu. Kyana observa Serena, qui était aussi pâle que la Dame Grise. Pauvre fille, elle avait l'air aussi à l'aise sur son balai que l'avait été Remus sur celui de James. Remus… d'instinct, Kyana tourna les yeux vers lui et elle fut à nouveau transpercée par son regard. Leur contact visuel ne dura que quelques secondes, cette fois, mais il la regarda néanmoins avec autant d'intensité, même si son sourire n'y était pas. Ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre mais Kyana se sentit comme si elle était tout près. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Il l'avait regardée avant même qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait ? On ne regarde pas les gens, surtout pas de _cette_ façon, à qui on n'adresse plus la parole !

Ce fut le début du match qui les dérangea. À la mise au jeu, James s'empara aussitôt du Souaffle et fila vers la zone des buts, encadré par Malicia et Annabelle.

- Potter à Lafleur qui passa à GrandPrés. Retour à Potter, à Lafleur, Potter, GrandPrés, La… ET LE PREMIER BUT !

Beaucoup disaient que James avait exagéré dans ses entraînements, et c'était probablement vrai au début, mais il avait formé une équipe absolument incroyable. Les Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs volaient dans une curieuse formation qui permettait une progression aisée et sécuritaire. Qui plus est, les Poursuiveurs se faisaient des passes sans même se regarder. Les Serpentard reprirent le Souaffle après le « PREMIER BUT EN CARRIÈRE DE LA MAGNIFIQUE ANABELLE GRANDPRÉS !! » et filèrent vers Johnson. Les Serpentard avaient aussi une bonne équipe, si ce n'était qu'ils se détestaient tous. Hesse fit sa première tentative de but mais Johnson intercepta « AVEC BRIO CE LANCER, MA FOI, MÉDIOCRE ! » « BLACK ! ».

Bref, la partie battait son plein. Gryffondor avait l'avantage du talent mais Serpentard devenait de plus en plus vil, pour faire changement. Cathy et Pearson faisaient de leur mieux pour défendre leurs joueurs. Étonnement, aucun tir de pénalité n'avait encore été accordé aux Serpentard, contrairement aux trois tirs que Gryffondor avaient eu à effectuer. Pourtant, Cathy excellait dans l'assomage de gens à la volée. C'était une bonne chose de ne pas pousser son Gardien à affronter seul un Poursuiveur mais Cathy qui ne frappait personne, c'était exceptionnel. Et puis soudain, tandis que Gryffondor menait soixante à dix, Cathy flanqua un solide coup de batte derrière la tête de Boris Popovsky.

- Penalité à Gryffondor !

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! Il a essayé de décapiter Malicia ! plaida Cathy.

- Tir de Penalité à Serpentard ! poursuivit Bibine.

Cathy eut un mouvement de frustration.

- Cathy ! gronda James.

- Désolée, ça été plus fort que moi !

Le Souafle fut remis à Ivan McCormick, un solide gaillard de quatrième année qui avait la fâcheuse capacité de lancer assez fort pour faire traverser le Gardien, en même temps que le Souafle, de l'autre coté de l'anneau. James eut un mouvement sec de la tête et serra les dents avant de lancer un regard noir à Cathy. Elle haussa les épaules et prit la peine d'afficher un visage repentant.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le stade, dérangé seulement par la l'excitation sauvage des Serpentard à l'idée de voir Johnson se faire éjecter de son balai. McCormick se plaça au centre et attendit le sifflet de Bibine. À la seconde où il eut son autorisation de départ, il fila droit vers Johnson.

- Aïe, ça va faire mal, gémit Edward.

McCormick n'allait même pas se donner la peine de feinter. Il allait tirer droit dessus. À la lumière de la commotion cérébrale du Gardien de Poufsouffle, l'an dernier, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Johnson se cramponna à son balai et attendit l'impact. Beaucoup aurait flanché et aurait donné libre accès à McCormick mais Johnson le fixait d'un air volontaire. Le Poursuiveur, maintenant assez près, lança le Souaffle, un boulet plus rapide qu'aucun auparavant.

- Pousse-toi ! hurla James.

Mais Johnson ne bougea pas avant que le Souaffle n'arrive sur lui, à la grande horreur de tous (MAIS ÔTE-TOI DE LA, BON SANG !!!! »), excepté les Serpentard qui fixaient la scène avec une fascination morbide. Mais le Gardien de Gryffondor ne semblait rien entendre. Le visage confiant, il regardait le Souaffle arriver vers lui. Juste avant que la balle ne le frappe en plein visage, il obéit enfin à son capitaine et décala vers la droite. Le Souaffle continua donc sa route, très exactement entre deux anneaux.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le stade. Tout de monde, McCormick le premier, regardait avec stupeur Johnson, qui semblait s'amuser follement.

- Le problème, quand on vise le Gardien et non un but, c'est que le Gardien peut être assez malin pour ne pas s'installer _devant_ un anneau, dit finalement Johnson en ricanant.

Au milieu du stade, James fut le premier à réagir. Il éclata de rire, manquant presque de s'écrouler en bas de son balai. Puis, tandis que Sylvia Allarache frappait son joueur pour avoir failli à sa tâche, les trois quarts du stade éclatèrent de rire.

- EXCELLENT ! BIEN FAIT POUR LE MITRAILLEUR DE GARDIEN !

James fila vers les buts pour tourner autour de Johnson en rigolant puis le match reprit de plus belle. Les Serpentard étaient en colère. Les Poursuiveurs, déchaînés et effrayés par la rage de leur Capitaine, se mirent à tricher de plus en plus, accumulant les pénalités. Mais malheureusement pour eux, James avait formé son équipe d'une main de maître et si un Serpentard réussissait à s'approcher des buts de Gryffondor, Johnson, bien qu'encore tout jeune, ne laissait pas passer grand chose. Les Batteurs de Serpentard décidèrent donc de prendre les choses en mains et étaient visiblement motivés à décimer l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas qu'ils comptaient réellement les blesser, non. Ils employaient des tactiques grossières et d'une évidence étonnante. Les Poursuiveurs rouge et or les évitaient… la plupart du temps.

- À quoi ils jouent ? Ça ne leur sert à rien ! Ils ne blessent personne et ils risquent des pénalités ! 

- Il y a une réponse très simple à cela, ma très chère April, répondit Edward.

- Ah ouais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ed ne répondit pas et pointa un joueur du doigt. Ou plutôt… une joueuse. Catherine White irradiait de colère. Le beau visage de soie de la jolie Batteuse était maintenant d'une autre couleur qu'ivoire. Il était très exactement de la même couleur que sa robe. Mais White avait apprit sa leçon. Elle ne mutilait personne. Elle passait sa rage sur les Cognards, qui devaient maintenant être dotés de jugement puisqu'ils semblaient éviter la ravissante blonde.

Serena, de son côté, patrouillait le stade, toute nervosité envolée, de toute évidence. Allarache, qui s'était moquée de Serena, au début de la partie, avait compris que le nouvel Attrapeur de Gryffondor était loin d'être incompétent. Elle suivait donc Speedy Gonzales de près. Serena prit soudainement un virage à angle droit mais Kyana l'avait perdu des yeux. L'Espagnole était passé devant les estrades des Gryffondor et un jeune garçon avec des antennes avait capté toute l'attention de Kyana.

Remus qui, à prime abord, semblait suivre attentivement le match, ne réagissait à aucune manœuvre. Donc, de toute évidence, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Kyana aurait donné cher pour savoir quel était l'objet de ces pensées. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait pu se découvrir un nouveau point commun avec lui et aurait pu… pu rien du tout. Il ne lui adressait même plus la parole. En revanche, il l'avait regardé. « Tu gagnes au change… » Oui, en effet. Si au moins elle avait pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé ! Elle avait déjà entendu parlé d'amis qui ne se parlaient plus après une prise de bec, suite à une trahison, à cause d'un vol de brosse à cheveux ! Mais jamais, mais alors là JAMAIS, elle n'avait vu personne cesser de s'adresser la parole parce qu'ils s'étaient regardé dans les yeux. « Il fallait bien que ça soit à toi que ça arrive… »

Le match se poursuivit mais Kyana en manqua une grande partie. « Tu vas avoir des milles-pattes. » Pouvoir regarder un type aussi beau pendant aussi longtemps sans que personne ne vienne vous déranger ? Ça valait bien des milles-pattes et des araignées dans son lit.

- …MAIS REGARDEZ-LA !!! 

Le retour à la réalité frappa Kyana si durement qu'elle faillit retomber sur son banc. Sur le terrain, l'action avait cessé. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Serena qui filait à toute vitesse sur le terrain, multipliant les manœuvres pour semer son adversaire.

- Allarache ne l'a pas vu ! expliqua Jasper, apprenant à Kyana par le fait même qu'il avait été tout à fait conscient qu'elle avait perdu la majorité du match. Elle est vraiment douée, cette petite !

Serena « Speedy » Gonzales zigzaguait entre les joueurs à une vitesse vertigineuse. Puis, tout près des gradins, elle plongea en virant à 180 degré, laissant à Allarache le soin d'éviter de se crasher dans les spectateurs. Dix secondes plus tard, Serena refermait sa main autour du Vif d'Or.

- OUAIS !!! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !!! 280 À 70 !!!! hurla Sirius.

Kyana eut la fâcheuse impression que la pression dans la tête de Sirius était assez forte pour en expulser ses yeux. Sur le terrain, James filait droit sur Serena, tenant à peine son balai, prêt à l'écraser dans une étreinte solide. Il l'agrippa avec une telle force qu'ils manquèrent de tomber tous les deux en bas de leur balai. Mais Cathy, qui arrivait de l'autre côté et à la même vitesse, balança l'impact. Les autres joueurs ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à la masse.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kyana et sa petite bande trottaient joyeusement vers le château. Le triomphe que Gryffondor avait fait à son équipe, qui n'avait pas gagné depuis deux ans, après le départ de « Turbo » Spead, fut des plus exubérants. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous encore sur le terrain, incapable de sortir puisqu'ils étaient tous pressés les uns contre les autres et que la sortie n'était pas assez large pour que tous les élèves d'une maison y passe en même temps.

- On va attendre ici, dit Edward, une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

Kyana, qui avait continué de marcher, tourna la tête vers lui, surprise.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Les étudiants de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui passaient derrière elle donnaient tous une petite tape à ses antennes pour les faire bouger. 

- Ah oui… j'avais oublié, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle se glissa contre le mur, à côté de Jasper, et attendit, tête baissée. Kyana n'avait pas été habituée à avoir autant d'attention centrée sur elle. Certes, elle aurait dû s'y attendre avec des nouveaux amis comme les siens mais elle préférait qu'ils soient là, quand tout le monde la regardait. Après tout, elle était assez insignifiante, parmi eux.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, la cohue fit son entrée. Les Gryffondor franchirent la porte en criant, en riant, en chantant. Une masse d'étudiants passa sous le nez de Kyana, réduisant à néant les chances qu'elle avait d'accrocher Sirius au passage. Il était au centre de la mêlée, précédant l'équipe en déclamant leurs louanges.

- Sirius ! Sirius !! SIRIUS !!!

Jasper, Faith, Edward et Bridget firent d'excellentes tentatives pour appeler le jeune Black mais il passa devant eux sans les voir, s'engageant dans l'escalier.

- Essaie ! dit Jasper à Kyana, pendant que les trois autres criaient toujours.

- Mais ça ne servira à rien !

- Hurle, s'il le faut !

Elle lui lança un regard neutre, sachant bien que c'était inutile avant de tenter sa chance. Elle n'avait pas réellement une voix qui portait loin, il fallait l'admettre, mais elle cria le nom de Sirius le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

- Il ne s'est même pas retourné ! dit-elle à Jasper, une fois que le dernier Gryffondor eut passé devant eux.

- En effet, Sirius ne t'a pas entendu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive, rétorqua Jasper avec un curieux sourire.

Kyana haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Ca voulait dire quoi, cette réponse. Ça l'amusait, de la faire crier comme ça, pour rien ?

- On y va, maintenant, ronchonna April. On a plein de devoirs à faire !

- On les a tous fait, nous, répondit paisiblement Faith.

- Ben on a de l'étude pour les BUSE ! On ne va pas passer notre vie à attendre de voir si M. Black va daigner venir voir sa chère nouvelle _amie_, lança sèchement Thomas.

Kyana fixa Thomas du meilleur regard noir qu'elle put. Et à la lumière des enseignements de Catherine White, il était singulièrement réussi ! Elle secoua ses antennes, roula les yeux, et reprit sa route vers la tour des Serdaigle.

- Attends, Kyana, dit simplement Jasper.

- Attendre quoi ? s'impatienta Kyana. Il est parti fêter avec les autres ! Il a complètement oublié que j'ai des antennes aussi !

- Sirius a sûrement oublié, en effet.

Kyana se gonfla de colère face à cette nouvelle réponse énigmatique et allait montrer à Jasper toute la hargne dont elle était capable lorsque des voix se firent entendre de l'endroit où venaient de disparaître les grands gagnants de la journée.

- Mais où tu m'amènes ? La fête est là-haut, Lup !

Sirius Black, poussé dans le dos par Remus Lupin, refit son apparition en haut de l'escalier. Les autres l'avaient tous suivi, incluant Serena, qui arborait un large sourire.

- Ce n'est pas cinq minutes de moins à dire des bêtises qui vont t'empêcher de dormir. Dépêche-toi, Kyana ne va pas passer la nuit avec tes antennes stupides ! grogna Lupin qui fit presque dégringoler l'escalier à son ami.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ça ! Ah mais elle est là !

Sirius bondit de la dernière marche et sautilla jusqu'à Kyana. April leva le nez et regarda ailleurs.

- Tactique de la fille indépendante. Parions que ça ne fonctionnera pas plus, murmura Jasper à l'oreille de Kyana.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le loisir de répondre puisque les sept Gryffondor se plantèrent devant elle, Remus légèrement en retrait, fixant le plancher.

- Excuse-moi, petite fille ! La victoire écrasante de Jamesie Superstar et de sa formidable équipe m'a fait oublier que je t'avais cruellement infligé les couleurs de notre humble et modeste maison, dit Sirius en s'inclinant devant Kyana.

- Ne l'écoute pas, soupira Lily en roulant les yeux et secouant ses antennes. Les Gryffondor sont loin d'être humbles et Sirius l'est encore moins !

- Oh mais vous avez de quoi être fiers ! C'était un sacré match ! dit joyeusement Bridget.

- N'est-ce pas ? répondit Cathy avec un sourire radieux.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, sauf April et Thomas, qui eurent une sorte de reniflement dégoûté.

- Alors, Kyana, comment tu as trouvé le match ? demanda James, montrant toutes ses dents.

Kyana comprit… enfin, comprit à nouveau ce que Lily trouvait de si charmant à James Potter.

- Génial ! Vous avez été tous fantastiques, répondit Kyana avec une légère hésitation.

- Tu n'en as pas manqué une miette, j'espère ! poursuivit James avec un regard suspicieux.

Bien qu'ayant reçu des leçons d'agrémenteurs de vérité, Kyana ne put rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir inutilement la bouche et rougir. Après tout, on n'apprenait pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace, eh !

- Quoi ? Ca mérite des milles-pattes, ça ! gronda James qui avait cependant un regard pétillant de malice.

- James… Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a, parfois, des choses plus intéressantes à regarder, durant un match de Quidditch, que le match lui-même, intervint Lily.

Kyana leva les yeux vers elle, tâchant de camoufler le sentiment d'horreur qu'elle ressentait. Lily l'avait vue regarder Remus ? Avec la lueur qui dansait dans les yeux verts qui plongèrent dans les siens pendant une fraction de seconde… ouaip, elle l'avait vue.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas regardé le match non plus ? s'indigna James.

- Mais si ! _Moi_, je préférais regarder sur le terrain, répondit Lily, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Kyana réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas rire. C'était une déclaration cachée que venait de faire Lily. Elle l'avait fait uniquement à l'intention de Kyana, qui était la seule à avoir compris, mais quand même, c'était quelque chose !

- Une chance pour toi, Lily Evans ! Je pardonne à Kyana parce qu'elle n'est pas de notre maison, mais toi, tu aurais réellement eu droit aux milles-pattes dans ton lit ! dit James en se penchant vers Lily.

- C'est dégoûtant !

- Mille gros mille-pattes gluants et visqueux ! 

Lily grimaça et frissonna. La grimace pour les mille-pattes, d'accord, mais Kyana se demanda si le frisson venait des insectes ou de la proximité de James.

- Enfin bref, je suis ici pour t'enlever tes antennes, dit Sirius, tandis que James continuait à décrire ce qu'auraient pu faire les mille mille-pattes.

- C'est gentil de se donner cette peine, je te remercie, dit Kyana.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, mais Remus. C'est grâce à lui et au fait qu'il a manqué de m'arracher le bras pour me faire revenir sur mes pas.

Kyana tourna le regard vers Remus mais le ravissant Gryffondor fixait le plancher, ses antennes se balançant doucement.

- Et n'oublie pas les nôtres, Black ! grogna Peter, les bras croisés.

- Quand même, tu peux les garder jusqu'à ce soir ! répliqua Sirius. Et puis, tu peux les enlever, maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de la main.

- Naon ! Ca m'agace et ça me donne mal à la tête ! dit Peter en enlevant ses antennes.

- Cerveau fragile… Tu devrais t'en servir plus, ça l'endurcirait, lança Cathy en roulant les yeux.

Peter fusilla Cathy des yeux mais la Batteuse exhiba sa batte en ébène et Peter baissa la tête. Sirius, qui eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas intervenir, reporta son attention sur Kyana. Il se planta devant elle et leva les mains vers la tête de la jeune fille. Aussi délicatement qu'il les avait mises, il enleva les antennes de la tête de Kyana.

- Pour les petits G, ils ne sont pas collés. Tu veux que je les enlève ? demanda Sirius en mettant le cerceau.

- Non, ça va aller, merci !

- Parfait ! Garde-les, ils te seront utiles pour les autres match, dit Sirius en bougeant exagérément ses « G ».

- L'autre match, tu veux dire. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais en porter lorsque Gryffondor affrontera Serdaigle ?

- J'avais un vague espoir… 

- Hey, cap'tain ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites tous ? On vous attend là-haut ! interrompit Johnson, en haut de l'escalier.

- On arrive ! répondit Sirius à la place de James, qui faisait courir ses doigts sur Lily dans une imitation de mille-pattes. Au revoir, Serdaigle ! Je vous promets d'être plus objectif quand on jouera contre vous ! Ou du moins, j'essaierai !

Après un clin d'œil, il fila vers l'escalier avec les autres à sa suite. Seul Remus semblait manquer d'enthousiasme face à la petite fête.

- Merci Remus, dit Kyana, mue par une impulsion étrange.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna à demi vers elle, hochant la tête.

- Et à propos, toi, tu as encore tes antennes, ajouta Kyana.

Il roula les yeux et leva la main pour enlever le cerceau. Mais il ne sembla pas y arriver. Il regarda Kyana avec de grands yeux à la fois surpris et horrifiés.

- Mais il a dit qu'on pouvait… Peter a… SIRIUS BLACK !

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il dit avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers l'escalier.

Kyana avait dû passer sa soirée à écouter April et Thomas insulter, calomnier, diffamer, mépriser, violenter verbalement, se répandre en commentaires aussi vils que faux… bref, médire des Gryffondor. Même Jasper avait fini par rouler les yeux et abandonner l'idée d'essayer de les contredire.

- _Après tout, est-ce que j'ai de la matière grise à gaspiller pour eux ?_ avait-il dit.

Il va donc sans dire que le lendemain matin, Kyana prit la poudre d'escampette et fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres de M. Kelsey et de Mlle Brookes. Jasper l'avait accompagné dans sa fuite, prétextant que deux cerveaux valaient mieux qu'un… surtout les leurs !

Mais Kyana se doutait que c'était principalement pour ne pas la laisser seule. Kyana ne pouvait se résoudre à aller retrouver ses amis de Gryffondor, certaine que Remus ne tolèrerait pas sa présence. Elle en était infiniment triste, il faut le dire, puisque Sirius lui avait fait de grands signes, au petit déjeuner. Et lorsqu'elle s'était levée de la table des Gryffondor, toute la petite bande de la table voisine, à l'exception de Remus, semblait attendre qu'elle aille les rejoindre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Elle était partie, la mine basse.

Mais Sirius Black n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnaient si facilement. Donc, tandis que Kyana allait à la bibliothèque pour aller chercher un livre d'Aritmancie Avancée, elle se retrouva soudainement encadrée par Sirius Black et James Potter. Ils regardaient droit devant eux, sans même adresser la parole à Kyana. Perplexe, Kyana regarda derrière elle. Les autres étaient là, marchant en regardant tout sauf Kyana, l'air de rien, les filles ensemble, Remus en retrait, avec Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient ? « Demande-leur. » Hum… Est-ce qu'elle était prête à le savoir ? Telle était la question.

Elle arriva bientôt à la croisée des chemins. Elle allait obliquer vers la droite, le couloir pour la bibliothèque, mais fut prise en sandwich entre James et Sirius qui la forcèrent à tourner à gauche.

- Hey ! mais… !

- T'inquiète, si on reçoit la rançon en temps, aucun mal ne te sera fait, coupa Cathy en se glissant derrière Kyana pour lui bloquer la retraite.

- On nous a dit qu'un certain Thomas Kelsey paierait cher pour te récupérer, dit Peter avec une voix de psychopathe.

- Kelsey ? Tu as une touche avec Kelsey ? Wouah, tu en as de la chance ! s'exclama Cathy. Il est tellement sexy…

- Oh, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! grogna Kyana. 

Ils furent tous surpris par sa véhémence, Kyana la première. Mais après tout, elle n'allait pas les laisser recommencer leurs élucubrations sur Thomas ! Déjà qu'ils l'avaient kidnappée. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de les voir mais elle avait une sérieuse préférence, maintenant, pour se faire d'abord demander son avis. « C'est tout à fait légitime, quand même. »

- Ah ! Ça c'était un autre pas vers le bon chemin. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, dit Sirius, tandis que lui et James la forçaient à tourner dans un autre couloir.

- Vraiment ? J'essaierai… Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Au QG ! On voulait se faire une petite fiesta pour la victoire d'hier, répondit James.

- Vous en avez eu une hier, non ?

- Oui, évidemment, mais ce n'est pas la même chose quand il y a plein de gens. Sirius se garde toujours une petite gêne, en public. Ca l'embête et l'empêche de faire toutes les choses stupides auxquelles il pense, expliqua Lily.

- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que tu devrais voir la chose, Lily Jolie. Dis plutôt que je garde pour vous le meilleur de moi-même, répliqua Sirius.

- Ah ouais, on en a de la chance ! ricana James. Nous sommes privilégiés de ce que tu… gaarhl !

Kyana avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Sirius. Comme ils s'engageaient dans le premier couloir qui la mènerait sur le chemin de « j'ai aucune idée de où je suis », elle avait tenté une manœuvre à la fois périlleuse et probablement vaine. Elle avait repoussé Sirius d'un côté et, avant que James n'eut compris ce qui se passait, elle s'était glissée derrière lui, avait passé son bras autour de son cou, lui avait volé sa baguette et pointait maintenant sa propre baguette sur sa tête. Son autre main, celle autour du cou de James, pointait la baguette de Potter sur les autres.

« Ca a fonctionné ! Ben ça alors ! Tu as des talents cachés, Kyana Wald ! »

Anyka ne fut pas la seule à être surprise. Ils la fixaient tous avec de grands yeux, sauf James qui n'était pas très bien placé pour la regarder. Elle ne le serrait pas vraiment, évidemment. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Le drôle de son qu'il avait émis venait surtout de la surprise. 

Un silence s'installa avant que Cathy laisse échapper un sifflement d'admiration d'entre ses dents.

- Alors là, on s'est fait avoir, dit-elle.

Cathy, Lily et Sirius sortirent tous leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Remus secoua la tête en souriant et s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés. Serena et Peter étaient, quant à eux, secoué d'un rire silencieux.

- Ouaip ! Je retiens le petit capitaine ! Alors je vais m'en aller par là et retourner à la bibliothèque comme une gentille Serdaigle !

- Tu es cuit, capitán !

- Poussez-vous de mon chemin, ou je le torture !

- Non ! Ne la… laissez pas… faire… le mal ! balbutia James, dans une excellente imitation de quelqu'un qui se fait étrangler.

Ils firent tous leur possible pour ne pas avoir le soupçon d'un sourire.

- Allez, poussez-vous !

- Non ! s'écria James.

- Jamais ! On ne fonctionne pas au chantage ! dit Sirius d'un air volontaire.

- Il va souffrir…

- Si tu lui fais du mal, nous n'aurons de répit qu'après l'avoir venger, dit Lily en avançant d'un pas, menaçant Kyana avec sa baguette.

- Vous l'aurez voulu ! _Rictusempra _!

James se mit à se tordre de rire et Kyana eut un mal de chien à tenir sa prise sur lui.

- C'est inhumain ! gémit Lily. Comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle ?

- Sirius m'a dit de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Les genoux de James avaient flanché depuis longtemps et Kyana devait soutenir le poids de James qui s'était écroulé contre elle. Pour ne pas l'étrangler pour vrai, puisqu'il avait glissé, Kyana avait bougé son bras jusqu'au torse de James et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas le laisser s'écraser sur le sol, ce qui n'était pas aisé lorsqu'on tenait une baguette dans chaque main.

- Mais ça n'impliquait pas de torturer les gens, protesta Sirius.

- On te croyait douce et gentille ! renchérit Cathy.

- C'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui avez décidé de l'entraîner à devenir moins saye, intervint Serena. Par contre, Kyana, tu devrais arrêter ton sort. Dzames commence à chanyer de couleur.

Kyana, qui, de toute façon, commençait à trouver que James était devenu trop lourd pour elle, murmura le contre sort et sa pauvre victime cessa automatiquement de rire.

- Oh, Seigneur ! J'ai tellement mal au ventre ! Je n'aurais pas besoin de travailler mes abdominaux pour au moins un mois, dit-il en essayant de se remettre sur pied, s'accrochant au bras de Kyana qui le tenait toujours.

- Ca va, Jamesie, demanda Sirius avec sollicitude.

- C'est une dure de dure… répondit le pauvre martyr. Je ne sais pas…

- Chut ! dit brusquement Remus, qui s'était redressé et revenait silencieusement sur ses pas, à l'intersection des couloirs.

Kyana relâcha machinalement James, qui reprit immédiatement sa baguette et suivit Remus. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait fait quelque pas, Remus tourna vivement la tête.

- Miss Teigne ! Elle nous a sentis ! murmura-t-il.

Kyana, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi un sentiment de panique avait envahi ses amis, n'eut pas loisir de poser des questions puisque Cathy l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa course.

- Mais on n'a rien fait de mal ! dit-elle, sans comprendre.

- Pas aujourd'hui, non, répondit James, qui prenait la tête avec Remus. Quel côté ?

Remus étudia les trois options de voies qui s'offraient à eux. 

- Je n'en sais rien mais pas à droite, répondit-il.

- Alors tout droit. On ne va jamais tout droit.

- Y'a sûrement une raison mais bon… va pour tout droit ! dit Cathy.

Ils reprirent leur route. Kyana avait espéré que Cathy lâche son bras pour la laisser reprendre sa route initiale mais la jeune Batteuse ne semblait pas décidée à l'abandonner. Kyana tourna la tête vers Serena, qui, elle, avait été attrapée par Lily. L'Espagnole ne comprenait visiblement pas plus que la Serdaigle.

- Si on nous trouve dans les couloirs, surtout ceux-ci, on va avoir des ennuis puisque Rusard en a étonnement marre de nous voir traîner partout. Il va faire tout ce qu'il peut pour nous punir, même inventer des accusations, expliqua Sirius, qui fermait la marche avec Peter. Et en plus, il a trouvé des pétards prêts à exploser dans le secteur des Serpentard et, par hasard, nous avons justement des pétards dans nos poches.

- Mais nous ! On n'a rien fait ! dit Serena.

- Je sais bien, Serena ! Mais tu vois, il y a un petit problème, mes chères nouvelles amies. Rusard n'est pas tout à fait bête. Si on vous laisse là, vous aurez des problèmes !

- Et puis, je ne veux pas me faire abandonner ici, je n'ai aucune idée de où nous sommes, gémit Kyana.

- Ah non ? On va devoir te montrer les secrets du château, dit James en soulevant une tapisserie derrière laquelle Cathy l'entraîna.

Cathy en tête, ils gravirent un escalier relativement court, passèrent dans une porte et arrivèrent devant deux autres escaliers. Un qui descendait et un qui montait.

- Non ! Prends l'autre ! ordonna Remus comme Cathy mettait le pied sur la première marche de celui qui descendait.

- Je ne connais pas ce chemin, dit Cathy.

- Suivez le guide, dit simplement Remus en s'engageant dans l'autre escalier.

Sirius, James, Lily et Cathy haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent sans poser de question.

- Et lui, il sait où il va ? demanda Serena à Peter, visiblement paniquée.

- Bah, peut-être pas. Mais il ne se perd jamais, répondit Peter, à bout de souffle. Ne le perdez pas de vue.

Kyana et Serena échangèrent un regard horrifié mais n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre. Elles étaient tenues fermement et elles ne savaient pas du tout où elles étaient.

Remus les guida dans un vieux couloir sombre, rempli de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

- C'est où, ici ? demanda Lily, curieuse et pas le moins du monde nerveuse.

- Aucune idée, répondit Remus. Mais on va par là.

Pendant un long moment, ils marchèrent dans un coin reculé et inconnu du château. Le cœur de Kyana, qui avait battu la chamade pendant un bon moment, avait reprit un rythme à peu près normal pour quelqu'un de terrifié. Serena ne semblait pas en mener beaucoup plus large. Mais les autres regardaient partout, déplorant le fait qu'ils n'aient pas apporté leur carte. Cathy et Lily avaient fini par lâcher prise sur Serena et Kyana après que l'Attrapeuse ait signalé qu'elle n'avait plus de circulation dans la main.

- Désolé, dit Lily. J'ai eu peur que tu décides de ne pas nous suivre et tu n'aurais pas aimé ça du tout de faire prendre par Rusard.

- Ca, ye n'en doute pas, dit Serena en se massant le bras.

Puis il reprirent un escalier, un couloir, une porte, escalier, porte, couloir, escalier, escalier, porte pour revenir dans un couloir propre et éclairé.

- Vous vous amusez toujours comme ça, dans vos temps libres ? demanda Serena.

- Oh non, souvent plus, répondit Cathy. Aujourd'hui, ça a été facile…

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir, un de ceux que Kyana ne connaissait pas non plus, Remus toujours en tête.

- Vraiment ? Rappelez-moi de ne plus venir avec vous. Ye n'ai pas l'habitude de l'aventure.

- Bah, on s'habit…

Lily ne termina pas sa phrase. Remus s'était figé et avait tourné la tête vers l'autre bout du couloir. Avec un curieux effet de ralenti, Kyana vit apparaître Spite à l'intersection. 


	13. Les lions jouent à chat, l

Les lions jouent à chat, l'aigle se déploie Fred & George Normal Fred et George 8 513 2004-01-28T03:40:00Z 2008-03-22T23:56:00Z 1 12023 66128 Sylteck Inc 551 155 77996 10.4219 Clean Clean 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**CE CHAPITRE AVAIT DISPARU !! Alors on le remet… nous sommes le… 22 mars 2008 (c'est l'anniversaire d'un des New Kids on the Block, non ?). Québec est enseveli sous la neige et le chapitre 19 n'est toujours pas prêt. Désolés.  
On laisse la note comme elle était mais on a enlever la section reviews puique depuis le temps, veut plus les longues notes d'auteur et on sait pas à quel point sont capable de vérifier… on prend pas de chances.**

**A/N** : D'abord et avant tout, veuillez nous pardonner pour vous avoir tous plus ou moins traumatisé avec la description de Thomas. Nous espérons que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop et que votre sommeil n'a pas été mis en cause.  
Bon… Il semblerait qu'il y ait une épidémie et que vous l'ayez pas mal tous attrapée. La combiendechapitresavezvousprévutite a frappé ! TOUT LE MONDE LE DEMANDE !! Ca créer chez nous une crise de Caplockite… c'est pas drôle !  
Alors on va répondre ici tout comme on a répondu à chaques personnes qui a demandé… ON SAIT PAS ! Notre fic Loup-Garoutisme (Lycanthropie, car n'oublions pas que « loup-garoutisme » est un mot qui n'existe pas ! C'est important !) était supposé en avoir entre 4 et 6 et elle s'est retrouvée avec 12 ! Alors on préfère ne pas prévoir parce qu'on dépasse toujours ce qu'on prévoit. C'est comme les dead line. Ne prenez pas la peine de demander ça non plus ! Donc, on ne sait pas combien de chapitre il y aura mais il devrait y en avoir plusieurs, eh !

Alors maintenant voilà le chapitre. On a songé à le modifier, en enlever des bouts, le réécrire… parce qu'on était pas certain qu'il allait vous plaire, parce qu'on avait peur que ce soit excessif... Puis, Puppy chou nous a ramené sur le droit chemin. Nous, on l'aime comme ça, notre chapitre. Alors comme ça il sera. Désolés si il ne plait pas à certain mais ainsi va la vie ! Nous ne serons pas les premiers ni les derniers auteurs à décevoir.  
Voilà donc le troisième volet de ce qui n'était à la base qu'un seul chapitre… 

**Les lions jouent à chat, l'aigle se déploie**

La journée avait commencé dans le calme, puis était venue la panique. Kyana avait espéré que ce retour à la paix allait durer jusqu'à la nuit. Malheureusement, la tempête du siècle s'annonçait. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal posa son regard sur Remus et un affreux rictus apparut sur son visage. « Là, on est mal… » Ca oui ! Spite s'approchait avec un air mauvais.

- Je vous tiens, dit-il.

Sa voix résonna contre les murs nus.

- On bouge ! cria Sirius.

Ils se mirent tous à courir sauf Kyana et Serena, qui avaient figé sur place. Cathy et Lily revinrent sur leurs pas et les secouèrent pour les sortir de leur torpeur.

- Rester là, mauvaise idée !

Plus paniquée que jamais, Kyana prit ses jambes à son cou et se mit à courir plus vite qu'elle ne s'en savait capable.

Remus les entraîna dans un autre couloir puis un escalier. Ils s'élancèrent à sa suite vers la gauche mais il stoppa net, faisant crisser ses chaussures.

- À droite !

Ils changèrent leur gouvernail de bord et filèrent de l'autre côté. Remus les dépassa tous et rejoignit James en tête de file. À l'intersection, Remus regarda partout et continua tout droit.

- Qui nous suit ? demanda James.

- Spite, Rusard et Miss Teigne.

- Aïe ! Ca va mal ! dit Sirius, juste derrière Kyana. Y'a une issue de ce côté ?

« Mais dans quel pétrin est-ce que tu nous as embarqué ?! » Aucune idée ! Kyana n'en avait aucune idée mais elle était convaincue qu'elle allait se claquer un infarctus d'ici les dix prochains mètres. Sa petite course pour retourner à la tour de Serdaigle n'était rien du tout comparé à cette course effrénée.

- Pas vraiment ! répondit Remus.

Pas vraiment ? Pourquoi ils couraient si il n'y avait aucune possibilité de salut ?!

- Alors… on… fait… quoi ? demanda Peter, couvert de sueur.

- Si on est assez rapide, il y a le nid du cyclope, répondit Remus.

- On peut y accéder par ici ? s'étonna James.

- Bien sûr ! dit Remus dévalant un escalier à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Kyana suivait tant bien que mal. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la course et surtout pas lorsqu'elle était terrifiée.

- Ah oui ! Par là ! Mais j'espère qu'on ne se fera pas bloquer la route, dit Sirius.

- On passera par la salle des sacrifices, si ça ne va pas ! intervint Cathy.

- Ou par la salle interdite, ajouta Lily.

Salle des sacrifices ? Salle interdite ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu retourner tout simplement à la bibliothèque pour travailler paisiblement ? Avait-elle vraiment cru un jour qu'elle _désirait_ un peu d'action dans sa vie ? « Faut dire qu'il y a un peu d'action et ce genre d'action ! »

- Allez, par ici ! Vite ! Ils se rapprochent ! On va piquer par le vieux labo, dit Remus en ouvrant une immense porte.

Kyana ne vit pas d'autres options que de celle de suivre le groupe. Ils entrèrent dans une vaste pièce, à peine éclairée. C'était effectivement un vieux laboratoire, avec des fioles et des éprouvettes, des chaudrons, des tubes qui allaient d'un flacon à un autre et, dans des bocaux, de curieuses choses qui faisaient apprécier à Kyana le manque de lumière. Remus les entraîna entre les tables vers la porte juste en face.

La pauvre Serdaigle se sentait exactement comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Il faut dire que maintenant, même les Gryffondor avaient perdu la lueur d'amusement qui flottait dans leurs yeux.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du laboratoire, Remus bifurqua vers la gauche et les conduisit dans un sombre couloir. Tout au bout, un immense Cyclope au visage déformé par la fureur les attendait, une torche dans chaque main. Serena eut un mouvement de recul mais Peter la poussa en avant.

- Pas.. le temps ! Il est moche… mais… pratique ! murmura Peter.

Remus arriva le premier au Cyclope, il se glissa à côté de lui et murmura une incantation. Kyana eut tout juste le temps de voir que son flanc s'ouvrait lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, en même temps que les autres.

- Allez, hop ! Ils ne sont pas loin !

James entra le premier. Il sauta en l'air et attrapa la poignée de ce qui semblait être une trappe. Elle ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Remus se plaça juste devant James et se pencha pour lui faire la courte échelle. James posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et son pied dans ses mains croisées. Remus le souleva sans problème et James s'accrocha et, en s'appuyant sur les rebords de la trappe, grimpa à l'intérieur. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sirius de monter. Black et Potter pointèrent la tête juste à temps pour recevoir Cathy qui s'était précipitée avec confiance dans le manège de Remus.

Tandis que Lily grimpait à son tour, Kyana se mit fortement à douter du bien fondé de ce plan. Elle n'aimait pas être soulevée par les gens. Et pourquoi c'était Remus qui faisait la courte échelle ? C'était le plus rachitique ! James était beaucoup plus en forme ! Remus aurait dû être en haut pour attraper les filles ! C'était illogique.

- Kyana ! Serena ! Venez ! dit brusquement Sirius.

Peter était déjà monté et il ne restait en bas que Remus, Serena et Kyana. L'Espagnole avait l'air de s'être fait exactement le même raisonnement que Kyana. Elle regardait avec scepticisme Remus qui s'impatientait.

- Il a monté Paul ! Il va vous monter ! grogna Cathy, qui avait pointé le nez par le trou de la trappe.

- Hey ! protesta la voix de Peter.

- On est les quatrième et cinquième ye te ferais remarquer !

Remus se redressa et regarda vers l'entrée, que quelqu'un avait refermé lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur. Il leva la tête vers James et Sirius avant de se tourner vers Serena, de l'attraper par les hanches et de la hisser à bout de bras. Cathy plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Serena juste avant qu'elle ne crie, tandis que James et Sirius la faisaient disparaître dans la tête du Cyclope.

Remus se tourna alors vers Kyana et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, Kyana n'avait pas la tête à être bouleversée. Elle devait monter dans une tête de statue par l'entremise d'un type qui avait la même charpente qu'un lévrier.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'être méchante avec lui ? » La panique. Elle allait être bourrée de remords, le lendemain matin.

- Viens ! murmura Remus en lui tendant la main.

Kyana allait lui faire un retentissant « tu peux toujours courir ! » lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochait du cyclope. Elle s'avança vers Remus et il fit avec elle la même chose qu'il avait fait à Serena. Elle sentit ses mains encercler fermement mais doucement sa taille et il la souleva avec une aisance étonnante. Kyana fut attrapée sous les bras par les deux garçons qui l'attendaient. Ils la posèrent sur le sol avec toute la douceur que le temps leur accordait. À l'intérieur, quelqu'un avait allumé sa baguette et Kyana, après avoir secoué la tête s'aperçut que Sirius et James s'étaient enlevés d'au-dessus de la trappe. « C'est malin ! Ils vont le laisser en bas ? » Mais aussitôt, deux mains agrippèrent les rebords de la trappe et Remus se hissa à l'intérieur avec une habileté à couper le souffle. Il se pencha dans le trou, lança un sort que Kyana ne connaissait pas et referma vivement la trappe. Remus resta à genoux et posa son oreille sur la porte horizontale.

Dans la tête du Cyclope, un silence de mort s'était installé. Enfin, un silence de tuerie puisque personne ne respirait sauf Peter qui essayait de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté, comme quelqu'un à l'agonie. 

La tête du cyclope était vaste et Kyana songea qu'ils allaient pouvoir se recroqueviller contre les murs pour ne pas être vu, si Spite et Rusard ouvraient la trappe. « Et s'ils montent ? Z'allez avoir l'air malin, tiens… » Ah ouais… Ils étaient cuits.

En bas, des gens parlaient. Kyana ne savait pas qui s'était et n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais Remus semblait tout entendre. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'oreille sur la trappe. Sans bouger sa tête de là, il leva le bras et montra quelque chose de la main avec des gestes frénétiques. Dans un parfait synchronisme silencieux, James et Sirius se levèrent et ouvrir une petite porte, cachée au fond de la tête. Une fois qu'elle fut ouverte, les Gryffondor se tinrent tous prêts à changer de… pièce.

Kyana regarda à nouveau Serena. Livide, elle fixait ses nouveaux copains avec une sorte de fascination morbide.

- …certain qu'ils sont là haut ! dit soudain la voix de Rusard. Ils connaissent tous les coins.

Kyana suivit Remus des yeux tandis qu'il se levait vivement et s'élançait en silence vers la porte que les garçons avaient ouverte… et par laquelle ils s'étaient visiblement déjà tous engouffrés. Puisque cette fois personne n'aurait à la porter, Kyana s'élança et entra juste avant Serena. Remus, qui avait attendu et était entré le dernier, lança le même sort que quelques minutes auparavant et referma la porte.

Ils étaient maintenant dans une pièce minuscule, au plafond très bas, et cette fois, personne n'avait usé du sort _lumos_. Ils étaient donc entassés les uns contre les autres. Kyana s'était fait bousculer et s'était retrouvée sur les genoux de quelqu'un, du sexe masculin, selon toute vraisemblance.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la trappe s'ouvrait. Kyana se mit à trembler. Le type sur lequel elle était assise dut le sentir puisqu'il referma ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter.

- Je veux bien qu'on ait ouvert la trappe mais comment on va monter ? demanda la voix exaspérée de Spite.

- Je vais vous faire la courte échelle, proposa Rusard.

- Vous plaisantez ? Aller chercher une échelle. Ils n'ont aucune issue, je vais attendre ici, dit Spite, qui semblait entièrement satisfait.

Un léger murmure se fit entendre et le visage de Lily apparut soudain, illuminé par sa baguette. Kyana regarda autour d'elle. Peter était écrabouillé contre le mur par Cathy, qui n'avait visiblement pas voulu se retrouver assise _sur_ lui. Serena était assise entre les jambes de Lily et semblait en proie à une terreur sans nom. De l'autre côté, Sirius et Remus, toujours debout, se retenaient l'un l'autre pour ne pas tomber sur les autres. Donc, en procédant par élimination… Kyana baissa la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un James Potter au sourire moqueur. Elle avait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, fait tomber les lunettes de son nez et il avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'il ne les avait avant d'entrer dans cette micro salle. Ce phénomène était sans doute lié au fait que Kyana s'était désespérément accrochée à sa tête.

Kyana ouvrit de grands yeux et enleva ses mains du crâne de James en articulant un très sincère « excuse-moi ». James secoua la tête et remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se glisser en bas des genoux de James avant que quelqu'un se presse contre elle. En tournant la tête, elle vit que Sirius et Remus avaient réussi à trouver le moyen de s'asseoir. Sirius s'était installé entre le mur et James tandis que Remus s'était assis en tailleur entre ses jambes. Maintenant, il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espace libre dans la place.

Un bon moment passa avant que Remus ne se penche vers Kyana et James. En fait, il décalait réellement vers eux, semblait vouloir s'éloigner du mur.

- Remus n'aime pas beaucoup les araignées, murmura imperceptiblement James à l'oreille de Kyana.

Ah bon ? Eh bien… Mais pourquoi ce renseignement si utile dans ce genre de situation ? « Sans doute à cause de la grosse araignée sur le mur… » Oh, peut-être, oui. Kyana était une curieuse jeune fille. Elle avait peur de beaucoup de chose, dont des escapades, de Rusard et de se faire punir, mais les araignées ne l'avaient jamais vraiment dérangée. L'araignée descendait lentement mais sûrement vers Remus et même Sirius semblait hésiter à l'enlever de là. Mais Kyana s'étira le bras et attrapa l'être à huit pattes pour la mettre juste à côté d'elle, comptant la confiner dans un espace restreint. Mais Lily eut un son étranglé et se poussa contre Cathy, écrasant encore plus Peter contre le mur. Kyana dû finalement se résoudre à la mettre entre ses jambes et à la surveiller étroitement. Elle tourna la tête pour voir si l'araignée n'avait pas des copines et croisa le regard stupéfait de Remus. Kyana rougit et haussa les épaules. Après tout, tripoter une araignée n'était pas comme persécuter des Serpentard. Il n'y avait rien de bien exceptionnel là dedans !

- Alors ? On s'ennuie, là haut ? cria Spite.

Cathy lança un regard mauvais en direction de la petite porte.

- Je vais vous avoir, vous savez ? Bande de petits imbéciles !

Spite se mit alors à déblatérer toutes sortes d'insultes à chacun des Gryffondor présents. Ils serrèrent tous les dents et attendirent la fin de la tirade. Et ils avaient au moins la satisfaction de savoir que Spite ne les coincerait jamais, là où ils étaient.

- Et vous, M. Lupin. Vous pouvez être aussi… _malin_ que vous voulez et conduire vos naïfs amis à travers le château mais il n'en reste pas moins que vous êtes un être méprisable.

Cette fois, un murmure de colère se propagea dans la petite pièce. Kyana tourna la tête vers Remus. Le jeune garçon avait baissé la tête et ses cheveux lui cachaient le visage.

- Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à tous vous faire expulser de cette école, bande d'inconscients que vous êtes ! Une mentalité comme la vôtre, c'est un fléau !

Cathy eut un mouvement brusque pour se lever mais Lily l'agrippa fermement pour la forcer à se rasseoir. Pour une fois, Kyana aurait aimé voir Cathy sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un. Elle avait rarement été en colère, au cours de sa vie, mais cette fois, elle aurait mutilé Spite volontiers. Elle serra les dents à son tour et baissa la tête.

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de la jeune fille. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, elle se mit à genoux et s'avança vers la porte. Sirius l'attrapa par le bras mais Kyana le repoussa, lui faisant signe de se taire. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Spite avait allumé sa propre baguette, comme s'y attendait Kyana. Il ne voyait donc pas la lueur de la baguette que Lily tamisait tant bien que mal et la jeune Serdaigle voyait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

- Ça ferait du bien à cette école de ne plus vous avoir ici !

Kyana, qui avait toujours sa nouvelle amie en main, la posa le plus près possible du trou de la trappe. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette et, avec un sort qui donnait de petites décharges électriques, elle incita l'araignée à avancer vers le trou.

- Vous pensez que vous êtes plus intelligents, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez rien compris ! Vous êtes des AAAAAAARGH ! NOM DE DIEU !

Parfait ! Spite avait du se planter au centre du trou et devait en train de regarder vers le haut pendant qu'il lançait ses insanités. Kyana referma vivement la porte et reprit sa place tout contre James… qui était maintenant aux prises avec un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils l'étaient tous, d'ailleurs, à ce que remarqua Kyana. Cathy leva les pouces à l'intention de Kyana et Sirius lui tapota la tête.

- SALETÉ D'ARAIGNÉES ! RUSARD ! 

Spite sortit du Cyclope et claqua la porte avec force, sans doute décidé à attendre dehors, au cas où une autre araignée comptait lui tomber à la figure.

- Alors là, c'était du beau travail, murmura James en riant.

- Bah, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose avec cette araignée, non ? répondit Kyana en haussant les épaules.

Kyana tenta un coup d'œil vers Remus. Il avait le poing devant la bouche et ses yeux étaient fermés avec force. Il ne semblait pas arriver à cesser de rire. Kyana n'en était pas peu fière. Mais soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait envoyé une araignée se suicider sur le visage de Spite. Le _professeur_ Spite ! Aïe ! Ca ne se faisait pas, attaquer les professeurs ! « Il disait des choses méchantes ! » Et alors ? C'était tout de même un professeur ! Si il venait à apprendre que cette araignée avait été envoyée par elle, les conséquences en seraient absolument atroces.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que quelqu'un va aller dire que c'est toi ? murmura Lily, qui était parcourue de frissons malgré son fou rire.

Non... non. Bien sûr que non. Kyana fit un sourire à Lily et s'appuya contre James. Le temps passait lentement... Sirius fini par sortir sa baguette et dessina un jeu de tic-tac-toe. James et lui se lancèrent donc dans une lutte acharnée. La nervosité de Kyana avait disparue et elle se plaisait bien, finalement, à être coincée ici, appuyée contre (le très confortable) James, à regarder une stupide partie de tic-tac-toe. Mais bon, elle ne voulait pas rester là indéfiniment.

- ... en avez mis, du temps ! grogna Spite en revenant dans le Cyclope.

- Elle était à l'autre bout du château ! Je devais bien m'y rendre ! rétorqua Rusard.

Spite eut un reniflement dégoûté. Kyana entendit l'échelle se glisser dans le trou de la trappe et lentement, quelqu'un y monta.

- Ils... ils ne sont pas là, professeur, balbutia Rusard.

- QUOI ?

- Il n'y a personne ! Je ne comprends pas, j'étais certain que...

- IMBÉCILE ! À cause de vous, on les a perdus ! Venez, on va aller chercher ailleurs ! Cette partie du château est un vrai labyrinthe, avec un peu de chance, ils vont s'être perdus. DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS !

Rusard descendit de l'échelle et l'enleva du trou. La trappe puis la porte se refermèrent. Remus se mit à genoux et sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit pour aller poser son oreille sur la trappe. Il resta là un bon moment sans bouger avant de se redresser et d'allumer sa propre baguette.

- Ils sont partis, on peut y aller, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ouf, il s'en est fallu de peu, cette fois, dit Sirius en passant par la petite porte.

James s'extirpa doucement de sa place et suivit Sirius hors de la pièce. Un à un, ils retournèrent dans la tête de cyclope. Kyana fut la dernière à passer par la porte. Remus était déjà descendu, de toute évidence. Sirius et James étaient en train d'aider Serena à passer par le trou. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lily, Cathy puis Peter.

- Il ne reste que toi, dompteuse d'araignée, dit Sirius en tendant la main à Kyana.

Elle lui fit une grimace et s'avança vers le trou.

- Hey, Pettigrow, pousse-toi de là ! Tu ne profiteras pas de l'occasion pour regarder sous sa jupe, grogna la voix de Cathy.

Ils ricanèrent tous, sauf Peter, évidemment.

- Par contre, ye viens yuste de remarquer que Remus, lui, il a pu regarder sous nos yupes, intervint Serena.

- Et je proteste ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui va en bas ! dit Sirius avec une moue dépitée.

- Tu vois, ma chère Serena, je suis certaine que cette idée n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de ce cher Lup, dit gentiment Lily.

- Ben maintenant, il le sait puisque Cathy lui a donné l'idée.

- Ah ouais... Excuse-moi, Kyana ! dit Cathy.

Mais Kyana n'était pas prête à pardonner. Elle n'avait pas songé une minute que quelqu'un allait pouvoir regarder sous sa jupe. Et l'idée ne l'enchantait guère, même si c'était Remus. Mais bon, après tout, ce qu'il y avait sous sa jupe ne semblait pas du tout intéresser ce brave « Lup ».

Sans oser regarder en bas, elle se laissa attraper par James et Sirius, qui la firent glisser dans le trou. Cette fois, elle fut à même d'apprécier la force des mains de Remus lorsqu'elles encerclèrent sa taille. James et Sirius lâchèrent prise et Kyana s'empressa de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Remus, toujours stressée de se faire soulever. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que ses pieds furent sur la terre ferme qu'elle eut le courage de lever les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait déjà et leurs yeux se croisèrent pour la quatrième fois, avec un contact physique, cette fois. Ses mains étaient toujours sur ses épaules et il tenait toujours sa taille. Il affichait un air plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude.

- Euh... merci, dit-elle timidement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il hocha seulement la tête d'un mouvement sec et se détacha d'elle. Sa propre vivacité d'esprit la surprit elle-même puisqu'elle s'enleva immédiatement de sous le trou et sorti sa baguette pour un bon petit sort de dépoussiérage. Elle sentait plusieurs regards sur elle mais elle préféra faire semblant de rien.

James et Sirius finirent par revenir sur le plancher des vaches. Remus aida James à refermer la trappe et ils sortirent tous du Cyclope. Dehors, ils prirent l'exemple sur Kyana et sortirent leur baguette pour se nettoyer avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

- C'est une sacrée chance qu'on ne se soit pas fait prendre, dit James. Spite nous aurait écorchés vif...

- Il nous déteste tellement, dit Sirius à Serena.

- Et j'ai les poches remplies de pétard, continua James.

- Seulement Dzames, qui se balade avec des pétards ? s'étonna Serena.

- Bah non. J'en avais aussi mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour les reprendre. Lup doit en avoir aussi, par contre...

- Ouaip ! Dommage que tu aies dû abandonner de si chouettes pétards, Sirius.

- M'en parle pas, gémit Sirius. Il ne nous en reste presque plus, maintenant. 

Le chemin du retour se fit plus aisément. Ils discutaient joyeusement, confiant leur salut à la vigilance de Remus qui était toujours en tête. Serena fut celle qui parla pour Kyana. Elle leur expliqua avec sa volubilité habituelle à quel point elle avait été terrifiée.

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin dans des couloirs connus. Convaincus que Spite et Rusard étaient perdus dans le fin fond du château, James et Sirius reprirent la tête en duo et Lily s'accrocha au bras de Remus. Ils venaient tout juste de rejoindre l'endroit où Kyana avait été agressée lorsque Spite surgit au bout du couloir. « Oh non, pas encore de la course ! » Mais de l'autre côté, Rusard approchait. Coincés, pris sur le fait. Et qui plus est, James et Remus allaient finir cuits sur une broche ! « Sauf si... »

Kyana avança tout près de James, se cachant derrière son dos comme une petite fille terrifiée, et attendit que Spite soit tout près d'eux. 

- Alors voyons, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda Spite d'un air satisfait.

- Sept Gryffondor et une Serdaigle, professeur, répondit Sirius avec arrogance.

- SUFFIT BLACK ! gronda Spite.

Kyana sursauta et se replia contre Remus, qui en sembla définitivement surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs ? demanda Spite.

Personne ne répondit. James, Sirius, Remus, Cathy et Lily fixaient le professeur avec un air volontaire. Ils n'allaient pas leur dire, ah ça non ! Kyana se sacrifia donc.

- Eh bien, professeur, nous... nous... nous étions dans un des locaux vides, là bas, pour réviser, dit-elle avec une toute petite voix.

- Réviser ? Vous vous foutez de moi, Mlle Wald ? explosa Spite.

Kyana, en bonne Serdaigle terrifiée, passa complètement derrière Remus.

- Où sont vos livres, mmmm ? demanda Spite avec un mauvais sourire.

- On... on étudiait les sortilèges, Monsieur. On n'avait pas besoin de nos livres. Ça aurait été une honte qu'on ne sache pas nos sortilèges si peu de temps avant nos BUSEs, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

- Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Spite en montrant Serena.

Aïe. Mauvaise année, celle-là.

- Eh bien... Nous... nous voulions simplement l'aider un peu, répondit Kyana en espérant que Serena n'excellait pas en sortilèges.

Kyana avait eu une bonne réponse, semblait-il, puisque Spite resta un moment silencieux. C'était difficile de détruite un argument comme celui-là. Et Kyana Wald était reconnue comme une étudiante modèle. Adams ne trouverait pas amusant qu'il la punisse sans preuve de mauvaises actions. Kyana était tout à fait consciente de ça.

- Ça passe pour vous, Wald. Venez ici ! grogna Spite. Vous aussi, Gonzales. Vous n'êtes pas aussi bête que les autres.

En courbant l'échine, les deux jeunes filles passèrent derrière Spite. Il ne restait que les Gryffondor. Peter s'était glissé derrière Sirius et ne semblait pas décidé à s'enlever de là.

- Rusard a trouvé des pétards dans le secteur des Serpentard. Vous ne sauriez pas d'où ils viennent, par hasard ? demanda Spite avec un rictus.

- Mais non, pas du tout, répondit calmement Sirius.

- Videz vos poches, M. Black ! ordonna Spite.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Sirius, une lueur paniquée dans les yeux.

- Je vous ai demandé de vider vos poches.

Sirius mit les mains dans ses poches et les retourna, se retrouvant avec des oreilles de lapins. Des bonbons, sa baguette et un papier froissé tombèrent sur le sol.

- Hum... Pettigrow !

Peter fit la même chose que Sirius. Bonbons, bonbons... bonbons et baguettes tombèrent sur le sol. Spite fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers James.

- À votre tour, Potter.

James serra les dents et mit les mains dans ses poches. Seul Kyana décela la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'il atteignit le fond. Il leva la tête vers Spite et d'un air franchement décontracté, il retourna ses poches. Baguette, papier et une plume de sucre. Aucun pétard. Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius.

- Mesdemoiselles, votre tour ! grogna Spite, qui commençait à fulminer.

Lily et Cathy vidèrent leur poche. Aucun pétard. Spite s'avança alors vers Remus d'un air farouche.

- Il ne reste donc plus que vous, M. Lupin. Videz vos poches !

Le visage pâle, Remus obéit immédiatement mais sur son visage aussi apparut une lueur de surprise. Les oreilles de lapins apparurent mais aucun pétard ne tomba sur le sol. Serena lança un regard étonné vers Kyana, qui haussa les épaules.

- Je suis certain que c'est vous qui les avez mis là ! dit Rusard. J'ai reconnu Pettigrow lorsque vous vous êtes enfuit ! Où les avez vous mis ?

- Mais enfin, on n'a pas de pétard, vous voyez bien, dit posément James.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux hommes dévisagèrent les étudiants de Gryffondor. Puis, Spite leur tourna le dos.

- Venez, Rusard, dit-il d'un air digne.

- Je vous aurais, je vous le jure ! grogna Rusard avant de suivre le professeur.

L'enseignant et le concierge s'éloignèrent et disparurent au bout du couloir, observés tout du long par sept étudiants stupéfaits. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'ils étaient hors de portée que James s'autorisa à parler.

- Ben ça alors ! murmura-t-il.

- Je ne comprends rien, j'en avais au moins six ! s'étonna Lupin en fouillant dans ses poches.

- Vous les avez peut-être perdus en courant, suggéra Lily.

- Ou dans le nid du Cyclope ? enchaîna Cathy.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une sacrée chance, conclut Peter.

Puis ils tournèrent la tête vers Kyana.

- Vraiment, petite, c'était un excellent mensonge que tu lui as servi ! dit Sirius en hochant la tête.

- Tu vas devenir meilleure que nous, si on n'y prend pas garde, approuva Cathy.

- Ben c'était la première idée qui m'est venue en tête, murmura Kyana en haussant les épaules.

Elle sentait qu'elle avait rougi. C'était à la fois d'embarras et de fierté. Elle qui ne savait pas mentir venait de tous leur sauver la mise avec son mensonge. Elle avait réussi à mentir à un professeur ! Heureuse nouvelle ! Bon, ce n'est pas dit que sa mère en serait spectaculairement ravie mais Kyana, en revanche, l'était ! Ça oui !

Ils la félicitèrent un à un puis ils remirent leurs choses dans leurs poches.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas où ils sont... Faudra aller voir, dit James en se grattant la tête.

- Ils doivent être tombés, comme l'a dit Lily, dit Serena, parlant pour la première fois depuis l'apparition de Spite.

La pauvre Espagnole avait été plus terrifiée que jamais.

- Ou vous vous les êtes fait voler ? suggéra Kyana.

- Voler ? Mais par qui ? demanda Sirius en haussant le sourcil.

- Ben, j'sais pas... moi ?

Ils la fixèrent un moment, sans comprendre. Kyana mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une douzaine de pétard. Ceux de James et de Remus.

- Ben ça... tu... Pick Pocket !! s'exclama James, franchement impressionné.

- Il semblerait que j'ai des talents cachés, dit Kyana avec un clin d'œil.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Quand tu les as pris ? demanda Lily.

- Quand Spite est arrivé ! Je n'ai pas tendance à me précipiter sur les gens quand des méchants arrivent. Je sais me défendre toute seule, dit Kyana en levant le nez dans un faux air arrogant.

- Tu les as piqués juste sous leur nez ?! Wouah ! Épatant ! Tu n'as rien senti, Lup ? demanda Sirius.

Remus secoua négativement la tête, trop occupé à fixer Kyana avec ahurissement. Sirius se mit à rire et s'approcha de Kyana. Il reprit les pétards et les fourra dans sa poche avant de tapoter la tête de Kyana.

- Alors tu n'avais pas vraiment peur ! dit Peter.

- Je fus absolument terrifiée, rectifia-t-elle, les joues roses. Mais bon, je préférais tenter ma chance que de laisser James et Remus se faire attraper et qu'ils finissent crucifiés pour montrer l'exemple.

Sirius éclata de rire et fit un câlin à Kyana.

- Tu sais quoi, on pourrait peut-être t'adopter, dit-il d'un air moqueur.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama Lily.

Cathy repoussa Sirius et attrapa Kyana par le cou et la serra contre elle.

- On peut la garder, capt'aine, hein ? Dis dis ? demanda-t-elle à James d'un air suppliant.

- Allez, s'il te plait ! On va s'en occuper et tout ! ajouta Lily avec de grands yeux implorant.

James jaugea Kyana du regard avant de pousser un profond soupir.

- Okay, on peut la garder, dit-il avec un geste de la main, signe de sa grande magnanimité.

Cathy embrassa Kyana sur la joue et se mit à faire une sorte de danse de la joie. Kyana éclata de rire.

- Maintenant, tu es une Maraudeuse, dit Lily en passant son bras autour des épaules de Kyana.

- Une quoi ?

- Une Maraudeuse ! Le féminin de Maraudeur, nom que ces messieurs se plaisent à se donner, expliqua Lily en roulant les yeux.

- Oh... 

Mais... mais... c'était un titre officiel, ça ! Elle... elle faisait partie de la bande ? Vraiment ? « C'est pas bien, quand même, attendre de voir si les gens peuvent être machiavélique avant de les accepter... » C'est vrai que c'était méchant. Serena fixait le plancher d'un air embarrasser et vaguement triste.

- Je proposerais bien d'adopter Serena aussi mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va vouloir revenir avec nous. Après tout, elle vient de nous expliquer en long et en large à qu'elle point elle nous en voulait de lui avoir causé la peur de sa vie, dit Sirius, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Ben... Lily a dit qu'on... s'y habituait, non ? répliqua timidement Serena.

- Exactement ! Penses-y, on attend ta réponse demain par écrit, dit James. Maintenant, retournons à notre Salle Commune. Le couvre-feu est dans très bientôt et faudrait pas leur donner un nouveau prétexte pour nous charcuter !

Ils reprirent leur route en rigolant, comme d'habitude. Mais Kyana remarqua qu'ils ne la regardaient plus comme avant. Il y avait une sorte de... respect ?! dans leurs yeux, maintenant. Non pas qu'ils ne la respectaient pas avant mais... ils ne l'avaient sans doute jamais imaginé capable de tels actes. Remarque, Kyana ne s'en doutait même pas elle-même.

Cette nuit-là, Kyana s'endormit avec un sourire satisfait. Elle avait passé une soirée terrifiante mais instructive et pour le moins divertissante. Elle avait étonné tout le monde et avait réussi à raconter un vrai mensonge. Mais, le plus important, elle avait sauvé Remus d'une méchante araignée et, par-dessus tout (« C'est une sorte de pyramide, finalement »), elle lui avait montré de quoi elle était capable. Remus Lupin savait maintenant que Kyana Wald n'était pas une petite peureuse. Elle l'avait impressionné et il y avait une nouvelle lumière, dans les iris dorés du si beau Gryffondor. Peut-être qu'un jour... peut-être...

Lorsque Kyana s'éveilla, elle était d'excellente humeur. Enfin, d'une excellente humeur en considérant les circonstances. Remus ne lui avait absolument rien dit, hier, excepté le « Viens ! » qu'il avait ordonné tandis qu'elle restait inactive. Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, ni même un simple petit merci pour l'araignée et les pétards. Mais Kyana avait décidé qu'elle n'allait pas passer sa vie à pleurer sur son malheur et cette fois, c'était vrai. S'il croyait qu'elle allait se jeter à ses pieds, il pouvait toujours courir !

Jasper aurait ricané en disant qu'elle pratiquait la tactique de la fille indépendante mais cette idée n'effleura même pas l'esprit de Kyana.

La soirée d'hier avait été éprouvante pour la jeune fille mais elle lui avait montré qu'elle savait réagir en cas de crise. Elle s'était étonnée elle-même et elle était certaine que Jasper ne la croirait jamais. Elle qui ne faisait jamais rien qui aurait pu être susceptible de peut-être frôler la possibilité de transgresser une loi… Elle avait réussi à être à la hauteur malgré sa peur monumentale. Adrénaline, quand tu nous tiens !

Elle avait craint un instant que Spite ne la voie fouiller dans les poches de James, puis de Remus (et en plus, les pétards étaient dans l'autre poche, dont Lily bloquait l'accès) mais il n'y avait vu que du feu ! Tous les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Puis elle avait réussi un splendide mensonge. Certes, Spite allait la surveiller de plus près, maintenant, mais elle s'en moquait ! Elle était une Maraudeuse ! Une vraie de vraie ! Alors que Spite aille se faire foutre !

« Hey, les gros mots de si bon matin ! » Oups… désolée.

Enfin bref, elle était revenue à la tour des Serdaigle avec un immense sentiment de fierté. Jasper et les autres lui demandèrent où elle était passée et où était le livre qu'elle était allée chercher. Elle n'eut d'autres options que de leur dire la vérité, c'est à dire qu'elle avait été kidnappée par Sirius et James. Elle omit évidemment les détails de l'aventure mais Jasper avait le visage de quelqu'un qui comptait sincèrement essayer de tout savoir… et, surtout, d'y réussir.

Cependant, le fait que Kyana soit devenue une Maraudeuse ne changeait absolument rien sur sa vie de tous les jours. Elle dut, en ce lundi matin, affronter tout de même l'humeur désagréable de April et le ton froid de Thomas, qui n'avait de cesse de lui faire comprendre à quel point les Serdaigle étaient de meilleurs amis que les Gryffondor. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle entra dans le local de Sortilèges. Après tout, un Serdaigle, ça ne parlait pas, durant les cours. Puis, en route vers le cours de Potion, elle croisa sa bande de si mauvais amis, qui la saluèrent tous chaleureusement… à l'exception d'un seul qui lui fit à peine un signe de la main. La peste soit de Remus Lupin et de ses si beaux yeux jaunes ! « Jaunes ? Ça les rend quand même moins attirants… » C'est ça l'idée ! Elle avait cru qu'elle aurait des remords de l'avoir traité de lévrier rachitique ? Eh bien, NON ! Tant pis pour lui ! Qu'ils se les gardent, ses yeux et sa belle voix chaude ! Son sourire charmeur et sa bouche invitante. Ses mains douces et fortes ! Sa gentillesse, son sens de l'humour, sa compréhension… TOUT ! Kyana ne voulait plus rien savoir ! Nah ! Il était même pas beau en plus !

« Pffffffffff… »

Ouais bon, ça va ! Elle l'aimait toujours. Curieusement encore plus, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle devait le protéger contre les vilaines araignées et de Spite ! En envoyant l'un à la figure de l'autre, d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, qu'elle en soit amoureuse, hein ? Il s'en moquait, l'imbécile. Il n'avait probablement même pas regardé sous sa jupe. Crétin de Lupin !

« Tu n'es même pas vraiment en colère… » Mais si, elle l'était ! « Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne le détestes pas vraiment. » Évidemment pas ! C'est justement pour ça qu'elle était en colère ! « La colère ne mène à rien. » Peut-être mais ça avait au moins le crédit de défouler ! « Tu écoutes trop Sirius. » Et alors ? Anyka avait quelque chose contre Sirius ? « Non… Mais ça ne sert à rien d'être en colère. » On s'en fout ! Au moins, elle n'était plus déprimée ! Colère=pas déprime ! Logique ! « Ca t'avance tellement… » Ouaip !

Ce fut ainsi que se passa le cours de potion et celui d'Études des Moldus. Elle grognait contre elle-même, Remus et le monde entier. « Une façon comme une autre de passer le temps… »

Lorsqu'elle sortit du local pour aller prendre son repas du midi, elle aperçut James, Sirius et Remus qui l'attendaient. Remus… Hypocrite. Voulait même pas être là, lui. « Attaque-le avec des araignées ! Allez !! » Mmmmm… c'était une idée à étudier.

- Oh ! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, petite fille, dit doucement Sirius lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

- Ça va… je suis simplement de mauvaise humeur, répondit-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- De mauvaise humeur ? Toi ? Ben ça… s'étonna James.

- Ça ne te va pas bien, la colère, dit Sirius. Tu es toujours aussi jolie mais ton sourire te va mieux. N'est-ce pas James ?

- Tout à fait ! Ça fait étrange de ne plus avoir de petit rayon de soleil qui gambade à côté de nous, répondit James.

Kyana ne put résister et elle sourit.

- Vous êtes bêtes ! dit-elle en riant.

- Peut-être mais maintenant, tu souris ! dit Sirius.

- Ça vaut bien la peine de se ridiculiser un peu, non ? enchaîna James.

- Vous savez quoi, les mecs ? demanda Kyana.

- Mmmmm ?

- Dis toujours.

- Peut-être bien… Je dis bien _peut-être_ que je pourrais finir par vous aimer un peu, dit Kyana avec un grand sérieux.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Kyana lança un regard en coin vers Remus. Il regardait le plancher, les lèvres serrées. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Kyana. Elle le dérangeait et lui volait ses amis ! « C'est pas ta faute s'ils t'attendent. Tu n'as rien demandé, toi. » Exactement ! Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Anyka ! « Commençait à être temps, quand même. »

- On va travailler fort pour que tu nous aimes beaucoup, alors ! dit James avec sa meilleure voix de capitaine avide de gagner, tandis qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

- Et on peut être convaincants quand on veut ! assura Sirius.

- Je n'en doute pas, ricana Kyana.

Sans se préoccuper de Remus qui suivait derrière elle, elle s'engagea entre la table des Gryffondor et celle des Serdaigle.

- Et garde ton sourire, surtout ! Sirius a raison, tu es beaucoup plus jolie ! dit James avec un clin d'œil.

Kyana se mit à rire et se glissa à sa place, sous l'œil amusé de Jasper, non sans avoir jeté un œil inquiet à Lily, qui lui fit un clin d'œil à son tour. Sauvée. Ouf… 

Kyana repéra sa place libre, devant Jasper. Malheureusement, elle allait se retrouver entre April et Thomas. Il n'y avait rien de parfait, en ce monde. 

Elle s'arrêta et laissa passer Remus sans le regarder. 

- Tu es ridicule, à te balader avec eux, dit Thomas une fois qu'elle fut assise.

- Et toi tu es lassant, à toujours répéter la même chose. Mais bonjour quand même, Thomas ! répondit joyeusement Kyana, bien décidée à ne pas décevoir James.

- N'empêche qu'il a raison, dit April.

- Tu vois, nous…

- Thomas, April, vous voulez me faire plaisir ? Fermez-là !

Sans se préoccuper de leur air horrifié et ahuri, elle se servit à manger et se mit à discuter joyeusement avec Jasper, qui s'amusait comme rarement auparavant. Le repas se passa donc en paix, puisque ni Thomas, ni April n'osèrent ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. Puis vint le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Spite ne semblait pas avoir apprécié sa soirée de la veille. Il lançait à Kyana de lourds regards chargés de haine. Mais Kyana s'en moquait, ne serait-ce que Faith allait sans doute se sentir déchirée entre Kyana et son professeur favori. 

Spite, pour faire plaisir à ses élèves, se lança à nouveau dans son discours anti-loups-garous, version décapitation et mutilation avancées. Ce fut donc avec soulagement que les étudiants sortirent du local.

En route, les Serdaigle croisèrent les Gryffondor. 

- Il est pas content, dit simplement Kyana en passant à côté de ses amis.

- Quelle surprise, ironisa Cathy.

Le cours d'histoire fut mortellement ennuyeux, comme d'habitude. Mais il permit à Kyana de rêvasser sur les mains de Remus sur sa taille. « Je croyais que tu le détestais… » Pourquoi est-ce que cette petite voix devait toujours mettre son grain de sel partout ?!

Kyana venait tout juste de se plonger dans ses devoirs, avec Jasper, Edward, Faith et Bridget (les deux autres ne lui avaient toujours pas pardonner) lorsqu'un élève de première année vint se planter juste à côté d'elle. C'était un de ceux qui ne sortaient de la tour que pour aller manger et suivre leurs cours. Il avait très peu d'amis, même si Katch faisait tout son possible pour essayer de l'intégrer à la vie scolaire.

- Excuse-moi, dit le jeune garçon.

- Oui ?

- On m'a dit de trouver une ravissante jeune fille avec des grands yeux bleus et de lui demander son nom, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant une feuille de papier.

- Oh… 

Un silence s'installa puisque Kyana ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir le garçon.

- Elle s'appelle Kyana Wald, dit Edward en riant.

- Ah ! C'est ce que je pensais. Ils m'ont dit de vous remettre ce papier, dit le garçon.

Il posa la lettre devant elle sur la table et retourna à ses travaux.

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude aux compliments, toi, hein ? dit Edward avec un sourire un coin.

Kyana cligna des yeux et réalisa soudain ce qui venait de se passer. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et prit la lettre devant elle.

**Salut petite fille !**

**On ne t'a pas trouvée alors on prend les moyens drastiques. Bref, on va chercher un messager pour cette lettre.**

**On remet notre petite fête. Cette fois, il n'y aura aucune complication, promis ! Si tu en as envie, viens nous rejoindre au même endroit qu'hier vers 19:30. Si tu n'as pas envie de venir, ce n'est pas grave, tu resteras une Maraudeuse quand même.**

**A plus !**

**Sirius The Wonderful**

Kyana roula les yeux et replia la lettre.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dix-huit heures quinze, pourquoi ? demanda Faith.

- Comme ça, dit répondit Kyana avec un sourire.

Jasper secoua la tête et se remit à travailler. Kyana fourra la lettre dans sa poche et s'empressa de terminer le plus de devoirs possibles. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester très longtemps avec ses nouveaux copains, elle avait pris trop de retard, ces jours-ci, mais elle allait essayer de passer au moins une heure ou deux avec eux.

À dix-neuf heures vingt-cinq très exactement, Kyana était sur la route de la bibliothèque, comme la veille. Et comme la veille, elle fut encadrée par James et Sirius.

- Encore vous ? Mais je vais finir par croire que vous le faites exprès ! soupira Kyana.

- Que veux-tu, nous sommes les vilains, c'est obligé de persécuter les pauvres jeunes filles sans défenses, rétorqua Sirius.

- Sans défenses ? Je suis désolée mais je trouve qu'elle s'est très bien défendue, hier, moi ! Et je préfère de loin être ton amie, Kyana. Je ne veux _jamais_ que tu me lances des araignées au visage, dit Lily en frissonnant.

- Promis ! dit Kyana en tournant la tête vers elle.

Avec Lily, il y avait Cathy, Serena et Peter. Remus n'était visible nul part, même pas au loin, traînant les pieds. Étonnant ! Où était Lupin ? Il n'avait tout de même pas décidé de ne pas venir parce qu'elle était là ? Par pitié, faites que ce n'était pas ça !

- Remus avait des trucs à faire. Il va venir nous rejoindre plus tard, expliqua Cathy avec enthousiasme. On l'a un peu embêté dans ses occupations, je crois. Il ne veut plus nous voir !

Le large sourire de Cathy jurait avec la fatalité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais bon, c'était leur façon de faire, Kyana allait bien devoir s'y habituer.

Remus ne s'était donc pas désister à cause d'elle. C'était un énorme soulagement, il faut le dire. « Hey, regarde le chemin si tu veux réussir à revenir ! » Kyana cessa donc de réfléchir et étudia scrupuleusement la route… « On va se perdre… » Hey ! Ce n'était pas la faute de Kyana si elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation ! C'était dans les gènes féminins ! C'est tout ! « C'est faux et sexiste. » Peut-être mais c'est une excellente excuse quand on se perd ! Et puis bon, elle pourrait toujours demander son chemin aux armures ! « Elles restent sur place, je te ferais remarquer. » Aux tableaux alors !

- Kyana ? Ca va ? demanda Sirius.

- Hein ?

Oups, sa concentration sur la route… ou plutôt sa bataille contre Anyka semblait lui avoir fait manquer quelque chose.

- Excusez-moi, j'étudiais le chemin pour arriver à revenir, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Tu ne connais pas encore ce coin du château ? Mais ça fait plusieurs fois que tu y viens, pourtant ! s'étonna Peter.

- Regardez qui parle, dit Cathy avec sarcasme.

- Justement ! Si moi j'ai réussi à me souvenir comment on fait pour se rendre, Kyana aurait dû y arriver !

- Eh bien, Paul, tu as au moins le crédit d'être réaliste…

- Je m'appelle Peter !

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai… Peu importe. Kyana, on te fera une carte pour la route. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de te creuser la tête pour retenir le chemin, on va revenir avec toi !

- C'est gentil mais j'ai encore des devoirs à faire, ce soir. Je venais simplement vous voir un peu.

- Bah, ils arriveront bien à te faire changer d'avis, dit Lily en se glissant à côté de Kyana. Il faut avoir beaucoup de persuasion ou les assommer pour pouvoir s'en aller avant qu'une fiesta ne soit terminée.

- On verra bien si je vais réussir, dit Kyana en roulant les yeux.

- Qui vivra verra ! dit Sirius avec sagesse.

Kyana, tout à fait motivée à ne pas se faire embobiner par James et Sirius, reprit son étude de la route avec plus de subtilité. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau qui ouvrait la porte de leur QG, elle était presque certaine qu'elle allait arriver à retourner à sa tour sans (trop) de problèmes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent confortablement pendant que James fouillait dans la réserve de la pièce adjacente. Il en revint avec sept bièraubeurres et une quantité aussi diversifiée qu'impressionnante de nourriture. Ils mangèrent et burent en discutant. La conversation n'était pas des plus intellectuelles mais Kyana s'amusa comme une petite folle. Sirius était déchaîné et semblait déterminé à ne pas passer plus de deux minutes sans faire rire tout le monde. Kyana eut aussi la surprise de voir que Lily Evans pouvait effectivement être au même niveau que les autres en ce qui concernait les bêtises. Elle avait un talent exceptionnel pour préparer le terrain de Sirius et pour lui clouer le bec après chacune de ses phrases idiotes. C'était comme une sorte de jeu, entre eux. Cathy, de son côté, parlait moins que les autres mais lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour lancer une phrase dont elle seule avait le secret. Le couffin Catherine White avait de toute évidence été visité par les fées du sarcasme, de l'ironie et de l'acidité. James, garçon au dos large et aux épaules solides, recevait avec bon cœur toutes les remarques désobligeantes qu'ils pouvaient lui trouver, bouc émissaire oblige dans ce genre d'occasion. Mais il se défendait bougrement bien, par contre. Peter, de son côté, était plutôt étonnant. Kyana ne lui avait jamais vu beaucoup d'esprit mais il savait être drôle… lorsqu'il arrivait à parler assez fort pour enterrer Sirius.

Kyana et Serena firent de leur mieux pour suivre leur exemple mais elles riaient beaucoup trop pour réussir à les suivre. Mais probablement qu'avec le temps, elles allaient finir par s'habituer et avoir la chance de se « ridiculiser en privé » comme disait Sirius. Bref, elles eurent droit à leur première soirée avec les vrais Maraudeurs.

Mais il en manquait un. Et un très important. Ils l'étaient tous, certes, mais l'absence de Remus semblait peser sur tout le monde. Ils regardaient régulièrement vers la porte, sans doute dans l'espoir de le voir apparaître. Kyana se demandait à quoi il ressemblait, dans le cercle de ses amis. Elle aurait aimé le savoir. Une partie d'elle-même était soulagée qu'il ne soit pas là puisqu'il s'enfermait dans sa bulle en sa présence mais l'autre partie de Kyana, celle à qui il restait de l'espoir, aurait aimé le voir sourire et rire encore.

« Il va venir tout à l'heure, probablement. » Ouaip, sûrement, mais Kyana n'avait le temps de l'attendre.

- Eh bien les mecs, ce n'est pas que je ne m'amuse pas, au contraire, soyez-en certains, mais je n'ai pas fait mon devoir d'Arithmancie et il est à remettre demain matin, dit Kyana en se levant.

- Tu as eu au moins… mmmm… une heure trente pour faire ce devoir avant de venir nous rejoindre, dit James après avoir regardé sa montre. Je suis certain que tu as fait exprès pour avoir un excellent motif de t'en aller d'ici. Ai-je tort ?

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Jamesie, répliqua Kyana en lui tapotant la tête.

« Mmm, cheveux soyeux ! »

- Eh bien, au moins, tu es honnête. Je ne peux pas me battre contre l'Arithmancie, c'est quelque chose que je ne connais pas. Mais à voir Lily et Cathy travailler là dessus, je présume que tu dois y aller, soupira le charmant capitaine.

Lily et Cathy protestèrent, outrées que Kyana ait, elle, la possibilité de s'en aller aussi facilement alors qu'elles, n'avaient jamais pu s'en aller autrement qu'en filant à l'anglaise. Sirius prit donc la peine de leur expliquer gentiment qu'elles n'avaient sans doute jamais réellement voulu partir tôt puisqu'elles prenaient toujours la peine de faire ce qui était urgent _avant_ d'aller où que ce soit avec eux… ce à quoi les jeunes filles n'eurent rien à répondre.

- Mais c'est dommage quand même. La prochaine fois, on devrait faire notre Arithmancie ensemble, dit Lily avec une moue dépitée.

- Ouais, ça lui donnerait un coup de main pour me faire taire ! approuva Cathy.

- C'est une bonne idée ! Mais il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une presque carte, pour être certain que je ne me perde pas ? Je vais aller au petit coin, pendant ce temps, dit-elle.

Ils proposèrent de la raccompagner mais elle refusa gentiment, pour ne pas gâcher leur fiesta, prétextant qu'elle devait bien finir par apprendre à se déplacer toute seule dans le château.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit des toilettes, Sirius finissait de lui faire un plan sommaire de la route entre le QG et la tour des Serdaigle.

Elle salua tout le monde, les remercia chaleureusement.

- Et la prochaine fois qu'on va à Pré-au-Lard, je compte bien que tu nous accompagnes ! dit Sirius. Et le coup des travaux ne fonctionnera plus, à l'avenir.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais préviens d'avance ! répondit Kyana en ouvrant la porte à tâtons, plan en main.

Elle leur fit un dernier signe de la main et s'empressa de sortir avant de changer d'avis. Malheureusement, sa course fut interrompue par un corps masculin. Sirius, James et Peter étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Personne d'autre ne connaissait cette pièce. Donc, en procédant par élimination « t'es douée avec l'élimination, depuis hier » elle venait forcément d'enfoncer le nez dans la poitrine de Remus. « Respire un grand coup ! » Ouaip, à l'odeur, c'était vraiment Remus. Personne ne sentait comme ça. Mmmmmmmm…

Elle leva la tête vers lui, bien décidée à ne pas se ridiculiser devant un type qui ne se préoccupait pas d'elle.

- Bonsoir Remus. Tu m'excuseras, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-elle simplement, d'une voix qu'elle réussit à rendre neutre.

- Ça va. Tu t'en allais ?

« Wouah ! Il t'adresse la parole ? MIRACLE ! MIRACLE !! » Étonnée, Kyana haussa un sourcil. Il avait l'air embarrassé et triste. Bon, ce n'était pas nouveau, évidemment, mais cette fois, puisqu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux, Kyana le ressentit plus que d'habitude. Et quelque chose lui suggérait que c'était _peut-être_ relié à elle. Bah non… elle devait rêver en couleur ! « Sûrement, mademoiselle positivisme. »

- Oui, j'ai des devoirs à faire pour demain. Tu prendras ma place, le siège est tout chaud, dit-elle en se glissant hors du local.

Remus hocha la tête et baissa les yeux, apercevant par hasard le plan qu'elle tenait.

- Tu ne connais pas le chemin ? demanda-t-il.

Mais la question manquait de sincérité, comme s'il essayait simplement de faire la conversation, de la retenir.

- Bah pas tout à fait. Mais Sirius m'a dessiné ce plan. Ca devrait aller, répondit Kyana.

- Sirius a un sens de l'orientation aussi avancé que la fougère du local de McGonagall (« Hey ! »). Tu vas te perdre avec ça. Tu… tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Si elle voulait qu'il la raccompagne ? Oui ! Évidemment ! MAIS Kyana avait de la fierté. Donc, elle leva le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est très… charitable de ta part mais, non, je te remercie. Ne te donne pas cette peine… pour moi. Bonne soirée.

Sans un regard de plus, elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. « Tu es du mauvais côté… » Eh merde. Elle fit volte-face et repassa devant Remus, qui tenait toujours la porte ouverte. Elle n'osa pas le regarder. En revanche, elle sentait très bien que lui, la regardait. Mais elle n'allait pas flancher ? Si ? Monsieur avait changé d'avis à son sujet ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle accepte son retour comme si de rien n'était ? Ben il avait raison ! Mais pas avant un peu de résistance, quand même. Kyana était une fille gentille, quand même, mais sa mère l'avait élevée à ne pas se traîner aux pieds des garçons. Par contre, quand il retenterait le coup, elle allait lui pardonner. « Et s'il ne le retentait pas, justement ? »

Kyana, qui avait déjà tourné dans deux couloirs, selon l'excellent plan de Sirius la fougère, arrêta instantanément de marcher. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité ! « Tu ne penses jamais à rien… » Mais… mais… s'il décidait de ne plus retenter le coup ? « C'est ce que je viens tout juste de dire ! » Après tout, lui aussi devait avoir de la fierté ! Il ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis près d'une semaine et quand il essayait de lui reparler, elle l'envoyait promener !

« Okay, commence par ne pas te perdre, faire ton Arithmancie, et après, tu pourras paniquer, d'accord ? »

Kyana écouta très attentivement ce que Anyka lui avait suggéré. Elle remonta sagement à la tour, sans se perdre plus de quatre fois. Elle prit la peine d'expliquer à April et à Thomas où elle était allée (« Dommage qu'ils aient décidé de te reparler »), avait roulé les yeux, sourit avec Bridget face à leur stupidité et fait son devoir d'Aritmancie très sagement. Mais une fois dans son lit, la panique, tel que promis, refit surface.

Elle fini cependant par s'endormir, les yeux trop lourds pour rester ouvert, mais ses rêves ne furent pas vraiment très… encourageants. À quarante ans, elle était mariée avec Thomas depuis leur sortie de l'école de sorcellerie avancée. Évidemment, Kyana ne travaillait pas et s'occupait de ses enfants, un garçon et une fille, qui étaient aussi passionnants que leur père. Et un jour, alors qu'elle se baladait avec sa famille, elle croisa Remus. Lui aussi était marié. Et avec une ravissante Gryffondor (« Comment ça tu sais ça ? ») et semblait parfaitement heureux, ainsi que sa femme et ses adorables enfants. Remus avait regardé Kyana dans les yeux et, avec un sourire triste, il lui avait dit « Tu sais, j'aurais pu t'aimer, si tu avais voulu ». La madame Lupin fut d'abord surprise puis éclata de rire en la pointant du doigt.

Kyana se réveilla en sursaut, un mouvement brusque de son bras, poing fermé, l'ayant malencontreusement éveillé. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et regarda l'heure. Le cadran allait sonner dans quinze minutes. Même pas le temps de se rendormir. « Une sacré chance. T'imagine, si tu avais aussi rêvé de ta nuit de noce ? »

Kyana poussa un grognement et se leva pour entamer cette nouvelle journée… qui passa plutôt lentement. Le cours d'Arithmancie se déroula plutôt bien, son devoir était très bien fait, mais celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fut une véritable torture. Elle passa ensuite son heure de libre à faire son devoir de DCFM avant d'aller manger, ce qu'elle fit plutôt lentement, essayant de repousser le double cours de Métamorphose. Elle ne voulait pas voir que Remus ne la regarderait même plus, chose dont elle était absolument certaine. Mais l'heure avança cruellement vite et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se rendre au local de McGonagall. En entrant, elle salua la fougère Sirius et s'écrasa à sa place habituelle. Les Gryffondor ne tardèrent pas à arriver, toujours souriant. Kyana ne les regarda pas, de peur d'apercevoir Remus. Elle ne les écouta même pas, pour ne pas entendre sa voix… qui ne s'adresserait plus jamais à elle. Bouhouh !

- Mlle Wald, vous êtes toujours certaine que vous allez bien ? demanda McGonagall, qui venait d'apparaître à son bureau.

- AAAAAH !

- Hum…

- Je veux dire… Oui professeur, je vais très bien. Un peu perturbé, je crois. Je crois que je suis en train d'attraper une Siriussite, dit Kyana sans réfléchir.

McGonagall afficha un faible sourire, même si elle n'était visiblement pas convaincue. Derrière Kyana, les Maraudeurs se mirent à rire. Quant à April et Thomas…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose mais il vous faudrait guérir ou passer complètement de l'autre côté, dit McGonagall. Tant que vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de lui…

Kyana leva les yeux vers le professeur, étonnée. Ce n'était pas du genre du professeur de : petit a) Perturber un cours pour une conversation qui n'avait rien à voir avec la métamorphose; petit b) Parler d'amour; petit c) dire quelque chose qui aurait pu embarrasser, voire humilier, un de ses étudiants en public. Sauf si… elle savait que la réponse était forcément négative. ELLE NE POUVAIT PAS SAVOIR ÇA ? « Réponds maintenant, panique plus tard. Tu paniques toujours à de très mauvais moments, tu sais ? »

- Pas de danger ! répliqua Kyana avec un sourire, après un laps de temps qui passait aisément pour de la surprise, Dieu merci.

- Hey ! C'est méchant ça, gémit Sirius.

- Mais sage… Pour plusieurs motifs. Enfin bref, reprenons, dit McGonagall sur un ton qui annulait d'avance toute réplique.

Le cours se poursuivit sans aucune autre intervention. Les Gryffondor se rendirent à la Grande Salle avec les Serdaigle. Ils semblaient bien apprécier Faith, Bridget et Edward, à défaut d'aimer les deux autres. Ils durent cependant se séparer puisqu'ils ne restaient plus de places proches les unes des autres à leurs tables respectives.

- Tu viens travailler ton Aritmancie avec nous, ce soir, Kyana ? demanda Lily, avant de regagner sa place.

- Je veux bien mais j'ai mon devoir de Runes à faire, aussi.

- Bah, apporte-le ou sauve-toi après l'Arithmancie ! dit Cathy en haussant les épaules. On détournera leur attention pendant que tu te sauves.

Indifférence ou acceptation du libre choix d'autrui ?

- Elles vont se servir de toi pour leurs devoirs, Kyana, c'est évident, grogna Thomas, juste assez fort pour que les Gryffondor l'entendent.

Aïe ! Il lit dans les pensées, lui ? « C'est ton futur mari, après tout ! » Est-ce que quelqu'un allait finir par assassiner cette voix ?!

- Je te demande pardon, Kelsey ? grogna Cathy.

- J'ai dit que vous vouliez simplement vous servir d'elle parce qu'elle est plus intelligente que vous ! répéta Thomas avec arrogance.

Cathy afficha une drôle de tête, qui ne devait pas bien augurer du point de vue de Thomas, et revint sur ses pas, suivie de tous les autres. Elle se planta à deux centimètres de lui.

- Tu sous-entends qu'elle est trop stupide pour se rendre compte toute seule des intentions des gens ou tu veux simplement lui faire comprendre que tu es trop bête toi-même pour faire ton Arithmancie tout seul ?

Thomas sembla à court d'arguments pendant un moment mais, puisque tout le monde regardait, il tâcha de faire un homme de lui et de ne pas se laisser impressionner par une simple petite Gryffondor. « Une chance pour lui qu'elle n'ait pas sa batte ! »

- Je veux simplement dire que vous n'êtes pas vraiment ses amis ! rétorqua Thomas.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? demanda Sirius, qui commençait à changer de couleur.

- Parce que… ! Parce que… ! Parce que vous voulez simplement qu'elle vous aide pour vos devoirs pour vous laisser plus de temps pour vos trucs stupides ! Et quand vous n'avez plus besoin d'elle, vous la laissez tomber !

Contre toutes attentes, Cathy se mit à rire, imitée par les autres. Kyana en fut soulagée, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le sang. Mais Thomas aurait quand même mérité de se faire taper dessus à grand coup de chaises.

- Je te pardonne parce que tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai pas du tout à nous justifier mais puisque tu viens de faire ton attaque en public et que tu risques d'avoir semé le doute sur l'intelligence de Kyana aux yeux de toute l'école, je te dirais simplement ceci, dit James, avec une étonnante diplomatie. Alors tu vois, Kyana est une jeune fille d'une intelligence remarquable, certes. Mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, nous ne sommes pas bêtes non plus. Je serais même curieux de comparer nos bulletins, simplement pour vérifier. Et si tu ne nous crois pas, va demander à McGonagall. 

Thomas, comme tous les élèves, tourna instinctivement la tête vers la directrice des Gryffondor, qui hocha la tête, ainsi que le professeur Adams, assis juste à côté d'elle. Dans les dents, Kelsey. Les Maraudeurs étaient les meilleurs étudiants de la maison de Gryffondor et ils rivalisaient dangereusement avec le reste de l'école ! Sauf peut-être Peter…

- Donc, nous n'avons pas, mais alors là, pas du tout, besoin de Kyana pour nous aider à faire nos devoirs. Mais comme c'est notre amie, car elle l'est, on peut le jurer sur la bible, si ça t'amuse, on s'est dit que ça serait plaisant de joindre l'utile, nos cerveaux, à l'agréable, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Par conséquent, Kelsey, si tu n'es pas content qu'elle passe du temps avec nous, discutes-en avec elle et dis-lui tes motifs au lieu de médire de gens qui ne t'ont jamais rien fait, conclut James avec un sourire.

Thomas ne trouva plus rien à répondre pendant un bon moment. Mais… 

- Ah ouais ? Et Lu… 

- Thomas ! Tu ferais un plaisir immense à l'humanité si tu cessais de déblatérer n'importe quoi au sujet de n'importe qui simplement parce que tu n'es pas content de ce qui arrive. Écoute donc ce que James vient de te dire. La voix de la raison sort aussi parfois de la bouche d'un Capitaine de Quidditch, intervint Jasper avec fermeté.

Ouf… Thomas n'osait jamais contrarier Jasper en public, et pour cause. Il entra la tête dans les épaules et regagna sa place à la table des Serdaigle. Kyana n'osa plus regarder les Gryffondor. Elle tourna la tête vers Jasper mais il regardait ailleurs, visiblement soulagé. De quoi ? Seul lui devait le savoir.

- Euh… désolée, murmura Faith, qui était visiblement mortifiée par le comportement de Thomas.

- Bah, faut pas, Faith ! Il y a des imbéciles dans toutes les maisons, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa et ils décidèrent tous, finalement, de regagner leur place. Le repas se passa très mal, puisque Thomas ne cessait pas de vouloir essayer de s'expliquer et/ou de s'excuser et que personne n'avait envie de l'écouter. C'était méchant, certes, mais il fallait laisser la poussière retomber. Il faut dire que même April jugeait que Thomas avait été vraiment stupide, sur ce coup-là, et qu'il avait tort.

Le soir venu, Kyana hésita à aller rejoindre les Gryffondor. D'une part, elle ne voulait pas voir Remus mais d'autre part, si elle n'y allait pas, ils allaient peut-être penser qu'elle avait cru ce qu'avait dit Thomas. Et puis, tout devenait tellement plus intéressant, avec eux. Elle pencha donc pour y aller, ignorant le fait que Anyka lui avait signalé qu'elle ne pourrait pas se cacher de Remus éternellement. Elle reprit le plan de Sirius et retourna au QG. Elle resta un moment plantée devant la porte fermée avant de se dire que c'était bête et de caresser le cheval pour que la porte s'ouvre. Elle entra mais n'y trouva personne. Ils n'étaient pas venus ? Mais alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, maintenant ? « Ben tu es déjà là, entre ! » Mais non, ce n'était pas chez-elle ! « Ce n'est pas chez-eux non plus… » Si ! C'était à eux ! C'est eux qui l'avait trouvé. Elle allait partir. Mais pas sans être passé par les toilettes « t'as une fascination, pour ces toilettes ?! » Elle ne choisissait tout de même pas le moment de ses envies !

Timidement, elle entra et déposa son sac sur un fauteuil avant de se glisser doucement dans la chambre de bain… ou de douche… sur la pointe des pieds, de peur de déranger quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard, elle figea sur place. Les Maraudeurs étaient entrés en silence et regardaient maintenant partout, baguette en main. Aïe, ils n'allaient pas être contents de la trouver là !

Cathy fut la première à l'apercevoir. Elle sursauta et pointa sa baguette directement entre les deux yeux de Kyana.

- Jesuisdésolée !

- Kyana ! Seigneur, tu m'as fait peur ! soupira Cathy en baissant sa baguette.

- Excusez-moi, je suis venue voir si vous étiez ici et il n'y avait personne, expliqua précipitamment Kyana. Je voulais repartir mais je devais aller au petit coin avant alors…

- Hey, pas de panique, petite fille ! C'est juste qu'on a trouvé la porte ouverte et on se demandait qui avait bien pu entrer, dit Sirius en riant.

- Je suis désolée, je ne comptais pas rester ! Désolée d'être entré, je…

- Kyana ! Tu _peux_ entrer ! Il n'y a pas de problèmes, assura Sirius.

Kyana cessa de parler et les regarda un à un, incertaine. Ils souriaient tous. Kyana nota au passage que Remus manquait encore à l'appel.

- Ben je voulais pas m'infiltrer chez-vous, dit timidement Kyana.

- Exact, je t'ai dit que c'était notre chez-nous, confirma Sirius.

- Mais c'est le chez-nous des Maraudeurs ! Et à ce que je me souvienne, James a dit qu'on pouvait t'adopter, dit Lily en allant prendre Kyana par le bras.

« Elle est douée pour prendre les gens par le bras, cette Lily. »

- En effet. Alors, tu peux entrer quand tu veux ! On a simplement pas pensé que tu serais déjà ici. On t'a cherchée et fait envoyé un autre message. On comptait aller te rechercher plus tard, dit James en passant dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Mais ça prouve que je suis meilleur que la fougère de McGonagall ! Maintenant, tu sais venir au QG ! dit fièrement Sirius.

- Au fait, ça vaut aussi pour toi, Serena ! cria James.

Serena rougit de plaisir et sourit.

- Même si ye ne t'ai pas apporté ma réponse par écrit ?

- Zut, c'est vrai ! Tu la feras ce soir !

Kyana s'excusa à nouveau mais ils lui répétèrent encore de cesser ses bêtises. James revint avec des bièraubeurres et ils se mirent au travail. La jeune Serdaigle réalisa alors qu'on travaillait beaucoup moins rapidement, avec les Gryffondor. Ils parlaient sans cesse et ne semblaient pas se lasser de dire des âneries. Seul Peter ne parlait pas beaucoup et semblait s'arracher les cheveux sur ses devoirs. Pour le reste, James n'avait pas menti. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin d'elle pour ses devoirs.

Kyana apprit entre les branches que Remus avait encore des trucs à faire et que, de toutes façons, il avait terminé ses devoirs. Il allait probablement passer plus tard, assura Lily à Peter, qui pleurnichait sur son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Kyana ne vit pas Remus de la soirée. Il n'était pas venu, finalement. Sirius avait bien essayé d'aider Peter mais il avait fini par se lasser et lui avait dit que, de toute façon, le prochain cours n'était pas avant jeudi. Il n'aurait qu'à aller le faire le lendemain après le cours de botanique. Ils partirent tous en même temps du QG, prenant soin de tout éteindre derrière eux et de tout ranger. Après de joyeux Bonne Nuit, Kyana retourna à sa tour, ayant réussi à faire tout ce qu'elle avait prévu, finalement… Étonnant, ce qu'on pouvait faire en s'amusant, après tout.

Les rêves de Kyana furent plus cléments, cette fois, quoi que pas très divertissant. Elle les oublia donc à la seconde où elle fut debout. Elle se prépara et se fit une sorte de conditionnement mental pour affronter la journée. Aujourd'hui, on était mercredi. Double Botanique pour commencer, avec les Gryffondor, dans lequel elle avait souvent fait équipe avec Remus, durant le dernier mois. C'était suivi de l'Étude des Runes, cours auquel elle préférait ne pas penser. Mais le pire, c'était l'après-midi. Son heure de libre. Celle qu'elle passait toujours avec Remus. Cette même heure où elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Cette même heure ou elle avait découvert tant de points en commun avec lui.

Elle soupira, se secoua les esprits, et leva la tête, se disant qu'elle allait bien bâtir le pont lorsqu'elle allait être à la rivière. Et puis, c'était jour de fête, aujourd'hui ! On était le 31 octobre, Halloween ! Le festin du soir allait donc être savoureux et elle avait toujours aimé les décorations que les professeurs faisaient, en cette journée techniquement emplie de mystères.

Elle rejoignit les autres avec sa joie de vivre habituelle… habilement feinte… et descendit à la Grande Salle. Elle venait tout juste de terminer son petit déjeuner lorsque le courrier du matin lui apporta une longue lettre de ses parents, une de son frère, une de sa sœur et un colis étrange venant d'un hibou inconnu. Elle glissa les lettres dans sa poche, songea avec bonheur qu'elle allait avoir quelque chose d'agréable à faire pendant son heure de libre, finalement, et ouvrit le colis. 

À l'intérieur, elle y trouva tout un assortiment de plumes. Celles qu'elle aimait, une qu'elle aurait aimé essayer mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé acheter et plein de plumes en sucre. Et en dessous de tout, des parchemins. Toutes activités qui se passaient à l'extérieur des limites de son enveloppe charnelle cessèrent alors d'exister.

Curieuse mais le cœur battant (« Des plumes… DES PLUMES ! ») elle regarda les parchemins. C'était des dessins. Des dessins (couleur !) de ses amis, pour être exact. Le premier, plutôt vague, représentait Thomas qui discutait avec quelqu'un, April, sans doute. Il avait son air neutre et supérieur habituel. Pas étonnant, Remus et Thomas n'étaient pas très bons copains. Le second montrait April, les yeux brillants avec un sourire ébahi, regardant dans la direction de la petite flèche qui indiquait « _Sirius »._ Kyana ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire et d'espérer qu'April ne voit jamais ce dessin. Le parchemin suivant montrait Bridget, avec son fameux sourire en coin de quand-elle-reluque-la-gente-masculine. Curieusement, Kyana trouva à Bridget un air… sexy qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu dans les dessins de Remus. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda le dessin suivant. La sage petite Faith regardait droit devant elle avec un sourire timide, tenant contre son cœur son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle aussi avait un air féminin très agaçant. « Jalouse… » Pffff… Pourquoi, tout à coup, il se mettait à dessiner Faith et Bridget avec cet air sensuel ? Elle claqua sa langue contre ses dents et continua à regarder les parchemins. Le suivant montrait Edward, debout sur un banc du stade de Quidditch, hurlant ses encouragements à Gryffondor. Puis du bleu, on passa au rouge. Peter était le suivant, riant comme un dingue, bièraubeurre en main, dans son fauteuil préféré du QG. Les Gryffondor étaient décidément plus précis que les Serdaigle. Kyana avait presque envie de rire avec Peter… et de monter sur le fauteuil avec Sirius pour danser avec lui. Quand avait-il fait ça déjà ? Bah, probablement plein de fois. Kyana se promit de se joindre à lui, une bonne fois. Il était si mignon quand il faisait ça ! Un très charmant James se glissa alors sous ses yeux. Revenant du Quidditch, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, ses yeux brun chocolat pétillant de joie, James souriait à belles dents. « C'est vrai qu'il a des belles dents ! » Elle regarda un moment James et Sirius tour à tour, essayant de déterminer lequel était le meilleur deuxième en matière de plus mignon mais comme elle n'y arriva pas, elle passa au dessin suivant. Kyana rit à nouveau. Serena Gonzales était en train de parler, ses mains gesticulant assez pour éloigner les moustiques. On ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi l'Espagnole parlait mais ça la passionnait ! Et elle était très jolie… trop même… grmf… Arriva alors un splendide dessin, mais alors là, vraiment splendide, de Lily, lovée dans un fauteuil, le visage joyeux et serein, comme à l'habitude. Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient de gaîté. Elle était belle. Vraiment belle. Assez pour rendre Kyana malheureuse pour les quinze prochaines années. « C'est curieux, quand même. Il ne dessinait pas les filles comme ça, il n'y a pas si longtemps. » Vrai… Il était peut-être amoureux de Lily ? « Ben voyons… regarde donc le prochain, à la place… » Kyana obéit et passa au parchemin suivant. Vêtue de son uniforme de Quidditch, ses cheveux blonds retenus dans un chignon désordonné dont quelques mèches s'étaient évadées, encadrant son beau visage, Cathy fixait quelqu'un avec un sourire diabolique, une lueur psychotique flottant dans ses yeux. Kyana songea un moment à être jalouse de ce dessin-là aussi mais la batte que tenait Cathy lui fit changer d'avis. « Eh bien, il est amoureux de Cathy aussi ! Polyvalent, le type ! » Ben peut-être ! Qui pouvait savoir, hein ? « Tout doux. Allez, il ne reste que trois parchemins ! » Le suivant revenait au bleu. Jasper, dans son plus profond état de concentration, fixait l'échiquier devant lui de ses yeux perçants. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait se casser la tête pour quelque chose qu'il aimait faire. « Pas mal ! Tu crois qu'il est aussi amoureux de Jasper. » Kyana roula les yeux et passa au suivant. Le pauvre petit cœur de Kyana cessa de battre. La plus belle fille que Kyana avait jamais vue était représentée sur le parchemin. Elle se tenait juste devant l'escalier central. Ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle avait été dessiné de façon morne et fade. Elle seule avait de la substance, de la vie… et beaucoup de sensualité. Ses yeux bleus profonds avaient une expression à la fois heureuse et douloureuse et un sourire incertain flottait sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Et puis d'abord… QUI ÉTAIT CETTE FILLE ? « C'est toi, ô imbécile… » Kyana ouvrit grand les yeux et approcha le parchemin tout près de son visage pour l'étudier attentivement. Mais oui ! C'était elle ! garhl…

« Tu peux continuer à vivre, tu sais ? » C'ÉTAIT ELLE ! ELLE ! ELLE ! ELLE ! « Okay, okay, c'était mieux quand ton cerveau s'était arrêté. » Mais… C'était… ELLE ! « Je sais ! » ELLLLLLE ! « OUI ! J'ai saisit merci ! Regarde le dernier ! Ca doit être lui ! »

Elle sauta presque sur le dernier parchemin, manquant de renverser son café sur les genoux de Thomas. Mais, à sa grande déception, ce n'était pas un dessin. Elle n'y trouva que quelques mots.

Je te demande pardon… J'ai été stupide. Croque les plumes en sucre pour te venger de moi mais ne détruis pas les autres !

Je comprendrai si tu m'en veux toujours… 

Remus

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis une semaine, maintenant. En face d'elle, Jasper semblait à la fois satisfait et soulagé. Mais elle voyait aussi beaucoup de curiosité dans ses yeux. Il voulait voir les parchemins. Pffff, il pouvait toujours courir.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Thomas, le plus gentiment possible.

- Ça ne te regarde pas du tout ! répondit joyeusement Kyana.

- C'est quoi ces parchemins ? continua-t-il tout aussi aimablement.

- Ça te regarde encore moins !

Et elle lui flanqua un coup de poing sur l'épaule. La journée serait belle, finalement ! « Ben oui, il te dessine comme la plus belle fille du monde ! » Ouaip ! Il est gentil. C'est exagéré mais il est gentil ! « Euh… tu ne crois pas qu'il t'a dessinée comme ça parce que c'est comme ça qu'il te voit ? » Enfin, Anyka, il ne fallait pas pousser. C'était seulement parce qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il voulait demander pardon. Ce n'était tout de même pas comme si c'était une déclaration d'amour. « … » Quoi ? « Rien… Je préfère m'abstenir… » 

Kyana haussa les épaules et sans se soucier de la protestation de Thomas, duquel elle avait apparemment disloqué le bras, elle attrapa une plume en sucre, petit luxe qu'elle s'offrait rarement, et la fourra dans sa bouche, balançant les pieds comme une petite fille. « April vient de te dire qu'il était tôt, pour ça. » Elle avait entendu. Mais est-ce que l'opinion d'April importait vraiment ? Avait-elle _déjà_ importé ? « Touché coulé. Mange ta plume. » 

A/N prise deux.

ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore prêt ! Nous dirions même qu'il n'a même pas un mot d'écrit ! Il n'a même pas de titre ! C'est possible… nous disons bien… POSSIBLE qu'il arrive bientôt. MAIS il est aussi possible que vous ayez à attendre alors… PITIÉ ! racontez-nous votre vie, parlez-nous du beau temps, dites nous qu'on est gentil et/ou méchant, posez 25 000 questions mais NE. DEMANDEZ. PAS. QUAND. VA. ARRIVER. LA. SUITE ! La demander, d'accord… mais _**on ne sait pas quand**_ !  
Et soyez certain qu'il y aura bel et bien un chapitre 14 ! Sauf si on meurt dans des circonstances mystérieuses… Ce que nous ne souhaitons pas.


	14. C'est le début d'un temps nouveau

A/N : Alors voilà. On avait envoyé notre chapitre à trois personnes différentes pour voir si tout était okay et compréhensible et aucune d'entre elle ne nous a informé que le bout du Cyclope n'était pas clair. On ne doute pas qu'il le soit ! On en est même _réellement_ désolé, mais on pensait qu'il était cohérent comme il était.  
Alors voilà, un Cyclope, selon notre conception, ça ressemble fort à celui qui était dans le film de Hercules, de Walt Disney… bref, comme un gros Troll avec juste un œil (ça, l'œil unique, c'est l'idée du Cyclope).  
Dans un couloir de Poudlard, y'a une immense statue d'un Cyclope. L'intérieur est vide, vous voyez ? Sur le coté, y'a une porte caché pour y entrer. Une fois dans le corps, si on lève la tête, il y un plafond qui sépare le corps de la tête. Et une petite trappe est aménagée pour monter dans la tête. Et, dans la tête, y'a une minuscule porte (que tout le monde a fini par oublier, à force de porte) qui mène dans une cachette minuscule dans le mur derrière la statue.  
On espère que cette explication est claire ! Sinon, on essaiera de faire un schéma.  
Le jeu de Tic-Tac-Toe est appelé, en France, le jeu du Morpion… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il nous semble… le truc avec les x et les o là !  
Et les oreilles de lapin… eh bien, honnêtement, on n'a même pas réfléchis que ça pourrait ne pas être comprit. Notre maman à toujours appelé ça comme ça. Pour savoir ce que c'est que les oreilles de lapin, enfoncez vos mains dans vos poches, prenez le tissus dans vos doigts, sortez les poches complètement et regardez-vous dans le miroir. C'est _ça_ les oreilles de lapin.  
Et Katch, puisque plusieurs personnes ont posé la question, c'est Julia ou Stanley, tous les deux Poursuiveurs pour Serdaigle.

**Malviana : **Tu sais, si ça peut vraiment te soulager, on peut écrire « The End » à la toute fin de notre fic. On voudrait pas que tu ne t'en remettes pas ! Et tant mieux si tu redeviens une petite fille ! Ca fait toujours du bien de retomber en enfance et nous, on se dit qu'on a fait notre B.A. ! ^_^  
**BubbleJoyce** : é_è Eh bien… C'est que… la fougère… elle ne bouge pas vraiment alors… on s'est dit… que… :'( ons'excuse ! Onvoulaitpasfairedepeineàlafougère !!!!!  
Mais non, non ne paie pas pour le chiropraticien du visage… pour la thérapie post-Thomatique, on veut bien en payer la moitié. Pourquoi pas la totalité ? Ben… parce que, bon ! Faut partager dans la vie !  
Et c'est gentil d'avoir fait exception pour nous envoyer un review ! Merci ! ^_^  
**Kikoup** : Ouaip, exactement comme ça ! Il manque peut-être un peu de commentaires sur la fic mais c'est parfait comme ça ! ;)  
Et Remus il était pas fru il était… C'est le travail de Pad de vous expliquer tout ça… faudrait que notre pauvre petit chien ait le temps d'écrire plus… é_  
**Cyngathi** : Ah c'était ça ? Ah ben oui toi ! Tu parles ! Elle est soudainement à Gryffondor… Étonnant, tout de même, eh ! Mais nous, c'était surtout une erreur de syntaxe qu'on cherchait… honte à nous !  
Merci pour le chocolat chaud ! T'as peut-être exagéré dans les guimauves, par exemple !  
**Titou Moony** : Wouah ! Une nouvelle concurrente dans les longs reviews !!!  
Nos fautes se résument principalement à des mauvais ou des pas du tout d'accords. On applique les participes passés à l'envers et on oublie systématiquement, une fois sur deux, nos « s » dans nos trucs au pluriel. Bref, des fautes idiotes. On s'étonne que Puppy chou ait encore de la fourrure… À sa place, nous nous la serions déjà toute arrachée !  
Tant mieux si tu as eut une bonne note ! Félicitation ! Mais on te conseil dene pas recommencer ton pas étudiage trop souvent, eh !  
Tu aimes bien nos Maraudeuses ? Tant mieux ! On est content, vraiment ! ^_^  
Katch ? ben… c'est deux des Attrapeur de Serdaigle ! Julia et son frère Stanley. Pourquoi ?  
**Tobby** : C'est vrai ? Tu nous donnes de ton imagination ? C'est gentil ça ! Probablement dangereux parce qu'on en a déjà trop mais c'est très gentil ! ^_^ Et nous sommes très heureux que tu aimes notre fic et, surtout, que tu prennes le temps de nous le dire ! ^_^  
**Pitinad** : Une impression de flottement ? Wouah ! *_* on arrive à faire ça, nous ? Heureux nous sommes !

**Werewolf** : Oh mais c'est pas si difficile s'inscrire ! On pourrait même t'aider si tu veux !  
Cruel de montrer Kyana avec Thomas ? Ben eh, c'est pas nous qui avons commencé, c'est Jasper ! non mais… Tu as une Siriussite ? C'est très bien ça ! C'est une maladie qui se propage, d'ailleurs…  
- 51 c'est rare quand même… Mais on a beaucoup de neige et – 12, c'est quand il fait doux ! ;)  
**Liz** : Le problème, c'est qu'on a pas vraiment de rythme. On a fait de la musique longtemps, pourtant, mais on arrive pas à le garder pour ce qui est de l'écriture… pas facile la vie ! Þ Mais merci pour ton review !  
**Liza Black** : Merci d'avoir prit la peine de nous faire un review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de se faire dire autant de zolis compliments ! ^_^  
**Lunoire** : Mmmm… C'est pas facile de répondre à cette question. C'est pas qu'on veut pas mais bon, tu sais, on aime garder nos surprises…   
**Larm** : Ah c'est gentil de pas vouloir qu'on mourrent (© Wilfred… même si on le disait bien avant lui.) ! On va essayer de rester en vie ! Quant à ce qui va se passer… tu verras bien !  
**Imari Ashke** : Tu l'aimes ? Tant mieux alors ! ^_^  
Mais pour ce qui est de ce que tu veux savoir… si tu veux vraiment le savoir… faut lire la miroir de Puppy chou ! ^_^  
**Nomimie** : On t'as fait pleurer ? oh… ca nous fait pleurer les gens qui pleurent… é_è et faut se dire que tout, dans la vie, à une fin ! Fatalité de la vie…   
On te souhaite de te trouver un Remus ! ^_^  
**Lisa Barq** : Le point de vue de Jasper ? Ben on sait pas trop… tu… suggères tout de même pas qu'on refasse TOUTE la fic de son point de vue à lui ? si ?  
**Poisson rouge** : Il peut chez-toi ? T'en a de la chance ! Nous, c'est de la neige qu'on a… la pluie, ça n'existe plus, l'hivers ! Sauf la verglaçante… brrrrrrrr…  
**Kaorulabelle** : ah c'est malin nous tuer… On peut plus écrire, maintenant, nos doigts de fantômes passent à travers les touches… ¬_¬  
Frédynou et Georgychout ? Y'a pas de d'émoticons en ce monde assez véridique de notre sentiment d'horreur…   
**Dragonwing4** : Spike ? Tu parles de Spite, n'est-ce pas ? On est pas dans Buffy contre les Vampire(comment on sait ça, on écoute pas cette émission… )! ;) Et pour la réaction des Maraudeurs, la balle est dans le camps de Wonder Puppy Chou ! Ca devrait être marrant ! ^_^  
Hola, Thomas ne connaît pas le petit secret de Remus ! C'est Jasper qui l'a deviné ! Où t'as été chercher ca ?  
**Aria Lupin** : Kyana ressemble à Cathy ? Bah non, c'est seulement son coté agressif qui ressort. Et comme Cathy est principalement agressive…. ;)  
**Caliméra** : Des Dieux ? Nous ? Vraiment ? Alors l'immense statue de nous qu'on est en train de faire faire ne sera pas inutile ? Ca nous soulage parce que bon, elle aurait pas entrer dans notre salon…  
Kyana amoureuse de James ? Oula… le sang aurait gicler, y'a pas à dire !  
**ImpEdimEnta** : Tu nous aime ? Err… c'est gentil ça ! On aime qu'on nous aime ! ^_^  
Où on va chercher tout ça ? Ben honnêtement, on en a aucune idée. Parfois, on se relit, et on se demande si on se drogue pas en cachette… Mais bon, on le saurait, quand même… hein ?  
« La suite s'il vous plait ! » Wouah… c'est tellement bien demander qu'on se sent mal de pas l'avoir ! é_  
**Crys** : Cryssounette, essaie pas, tes airs angélique, on les connaît ! :  
Et c'est normal qu'on voit pas beaucoup Remus, Kyana est en rebellions ! ;)  
**Elawin** : Bah Lily est pas jalouse parce que Lily sait que Kyana est pas du tout amoureuse de James… mais plutôt du beau type aux yeux dorés ! ^_^ Et puis bon, c'est pas de la faute à Kyana si elle s'est retrouvée collée contre James, Lily le sait bien !  
Pour le reste, c'est le travail de Padfoot ! Et vous avez de la chance parce que Puppy est SUPER DOUÉE !!  
**Lexyann** : Tome 5 ? Y'a eut un tome 5 ? Ben eh, on ne nous dit jamais rien à nous ! ;)  
Tu rigoles ? Y'a pas un Ivan McCormick dans « Une Grenade avec ça ? » O_O C'est Pad qui a trouvé le nom !!!! C'est pas nous !!! Salle de sacrifice, salle interdite… C'est des noms que les Maraudeurs ont donné à des locaux. De là à savoir si c'est vraiment ce que c'est… Kyana l'ignore. Peut-être Remus le saura-t-il ! ;)  
Et merde, c'est vrai ! On a oublié d'expliquer le sort ! On va le faire dans celui que tu t'apprête à lire ! Ben les oreilles de lapin… Prend une veste ou un pantalon, retourne tes poches à l'envers et regarde de quoi tu as l'air dans le miroir ! Oreilles de chien, si tu préfères. Et elle vole les pétard quand Spite arrive, évidemment. C'est pour ça qu'elle se planque derrière James puis derrière Remus !  
**Godric2** : a) On sait pas encore… peut-être… ça dépend de comment va l'histoire !  
b) Possible… peut-être… sûrement avant leur mariage ! Si ils se marient… ;)  
c) le Match peut-être mais pour le reste… ca nous étonnerait… mais si Teb le veut… peut-être.  
**Kamala** : Si ils feront plus que se parler ? Mmmmm… Bien sur ! Ils vont se regarder, se croiser, se faire des signes de la main, boire et manger ensemble… Plein de truc normal d'adolescent quoi ! :  
**Morri :** Thomas à Serpentard ? Bah non, il est pas méchant, Thomas. Ennuyant, un peu jaloux de l'intérêt que porte les autres à Kyana mais pas méchant.  
**Ambre Saphira P :** Évidemment que tu peux ! Avec plaisir même !  
**Neko-Oh :** La réaction de Kyana reste à voir… On y a pas encore réfléchi… gnak gnak ! Et, à propos, nous aussi on veut des dessins ! :D  
**Mary-Evy :** T'es à deuxième à nous dire que tu viens de Beauport ! Alors ça fait déjà 4 ! ^_^  
**Emelyne :** T'arrive pas à imaginer de suite ? Eh bien… On va prendre comme un compliment ! ^_^  
Pour ce qui est de ta demande… On va voir ce qu'on peut faire !  
**Angelina Johnson4 :** Pauvre Thomas… il fait presque pitié, dans un sens.  
**Andromaque :** T'as pas tort ! Pauvre tit loup… pas rapide, Kyana, eh !  
**Arkatoon :** Wouah ! T'as une voix dans ta tête ?? Ca implique que tu as… de… l'imagination ? Ö alors là, on est ébahis ! ^_^ :  
**Mapa : **Les Marmottes ont pas toute vu leur ombres ! On a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir non surgelés !!!! GO GO GO !  
**Cara3** : Nous sommes désolés, le cerveau de l'ordinateur n'a pu gérer vos questions.  
**Allima :** Ces chambres-là sont des pièces auxquels les Maraudeurs ont donné des noms. Sont-ils légitimes ? Ne le sont-ils pas ? Nous l'ignorons… Mais peut-être que Pad le sait ! ^_^  
Évidemment qu'elle est pas clair, la description. Mais ils ont du trouvé marrant d'imaginer le pauvre garçon aller voir toutes les belles filles pour leur demander leur nom ! ^_^  
**Pitite Maraudeuse :** Pourquoi on… affiche pas ? Errrr… aucune idée ! On l'a peut-être pas inscrite comme une Remus VS quelqu'un.  
**« Le » James Potter :** Gollum ? Nous ? Non mon précieux ! Pas nous ! Ksssssssssshhhhhhhhh !!!!! Méchant James Potter !  
**Melainas :** Une fic sur les Serdaigle… Mmmm… On y pense, on y pense !  
**Malice :** Ah ca, tu nous fais plaisir ! On est content que nos personnages à nous soit aimé assez pour être totalement intégré ! ^_^  
**Lily Evans 2004 :** Très simple. Tu enfonce ton « alt » et tu tape 0169 sur ton pavé numérique !  
**Remus-Lunard ;** Errr… Toute nos fics sont à la même place. Tu vas les trouvé dans notre bio ! Le lien est en haut quelque part, là.  
**Alixe :** Oh, et bien… parce que nous craignions que vous trouviez que Kyana est trop douée trop vite. Mais, heureusement, il nous semble évident que vous avez comprit que Kyana fonctionne mieux sous pression ! ;)  
**Reveanne :** On a fait le tour de la question, mmmmm ? Enfin, merci pour tes commentaires constructif ! ;)  
**Manchita :** Mieux que Rowling ? Oulà ! Faut laisser tomber le crack !  
Une petite Serena, eh ! On va essayer de pas faire trop d'erreurs en espagnol ! Remarque, c'est Pad notre Espagnole de service ! ;)  
**Millimartel :** Mmmm… quand on va faire évoluer les autres couples. C'est une question intéressante. On hésite à le faire parce que ça nous ferait déroger de notre histoire initiale alors, tu vois, comme on est déjà lent pour développer Kyana et Remus…  
**Malicia Mason :** Oh ! Ça nous fait plaisir ça ! On aime mettre un peu de joie dans la vie des gens ! ^_^  
**Myra Kyra Meyri :** Des fautes ? Il en reste ? Pourtant, Puppy fait un excellent travail ! Mais bon, personne n'est infaillible et on a qu'à en faire moins… Mais on admet que c'est tout de même désolant… Sus à nous, vilains jumeaux !  
**Samantha :** Ta review à encore eut la tête coupée… c'est quand même injuste, non ? Mais merci ! ^_^  
**Assemblée du Saule Cogneur :** Vive Bulbausaur ! C'est le meilleur Pokémon ! Mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est Brock, pas Pierre ! ;)  
Pour le reste, nous ne nous ennuyez pas ! Mais comme on a pas grand chose d'autres à dire… GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL !  
**Ranit's :** Parfois… pour la fin ? Pourquoi pas ! Et on dira à Titou qu'on est satisfait de son travail ! ^_^  
**Click :** Voir la vérité en face ? Ils sont un peu comme Percy… Si la vérité dansait tout nu devant eux avec un abat-jour sur la tête, ils ne la… ils la verraient sûrement mais de là à la comprendre…   
**Sandrine Lupin :** Pourquoi Jasper et Kyana ne sont pas amoureux ? Parce qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un un peu plus fou qu'eux. Alors ensemble, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.  
Pour la vie sentimentale de Peter… Faudrait y penser. Mais c'est pas facile, eh ! En ce qui concerne les autres, on a peur de dégénérer si on commence à parler d'eux, tu vois ? On est fort pour dégénérer.  
**Nefra :** Les caplock ? C'est CA DES CAPLOCKS ! C'EST AGRESSANT À FORCE, TU COMPREND ? Les Cités d'Or (mais où on a parlé de ça ?) c'est une série animé des années 80 où trois enfants cherchait… devines quoi ? Les Cité d'Or ! Le Tic-Tac-Toe c'est… Le morpion ? Le jeu de neuf cases avec des X et des O, là. Faut en mettre trois en ligne pour gagner !  
**AranelMorticia Black :** Oh, on veut pas empêcher les gens de dormir ! Qu'ils rigolent, qu'ils soient triste, qu'ils soient fâché, peut-être… mais pas les empêcher de dormir ! On est désolés !  
fanchounette : Le cyclope, c'est expliquer plus haut. Les caplock, C'EST CA ET TROP LONGTEMPS CA NOUS AGRESSE.   
Ca nous fait tellement plaisir quand les gens nous disent qu'ils ne voient pas les Maraudeurs sans Cathy, t'en as même pas idée !   
**Butterquifly :** Bien sur que tu peux nous envoyer un mail ! Ca nous ferait même plaisir !  
**Kinou** : Cathy est notre échappatoire. Sans elle pour torturer Peter, ce serait difficile pour nous de le rendre sympathique !  
Une fascination pour James ? Nous ? Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ? Faudrait demander à Puppy ce qu'elle en pense ! ;)  
**Marajade** : Errrr… oui y'a une suite de prévu mais malheureusement, pour l'instant, Parfois nous inspire plus… C'est vraiment triste parce qu'on ADORE Mon Crapaud Bien-Aimé !  
**Fée Fléa(u)** : On t'avais pas répondu par mail, hein ? On était certains de poster bientôt quand tu as envoyé ton review… Montre nous par mail ce que tu veux faire de… mythique. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème mais on veut voir avant, s'il te plait. Faut se méfier, y'a des fous partout ! ^_^ Notre adresse est sur notre bio !  
**Lumina **: Merci d'avoir prit cette peine pour nous !  
**Kathleen l'elfe :** On t'aurais pas déjà vu quelque part ? ;)  
**NewGranger** : Quand Kyana va le savoir ? Qui a dit qu'elle le saurait ?  
D'où vient Kyana ? De la recherche intensive d'une de nos amies pour trouvé un prénom à sa future-fille-maintenant-arrivée. On a volé cette suggestion là !  
**Mariposa Aguilar** : On a une sacré chance d'avoir trouvé notre Puppy ! On l'a repérer tout de suite et on l'a contacté. Depuis, il nous aime bien… enfin, on espère ! Alors il est gentil avec nous ! ^_^  
On a… cru comprendre que les dessins t'ont plu ? Et bien, nous en sommes très heureux !  
Et tu sais que tu nous fais penser à Serena ? Elle parle, elle parle sans jamais s'arrêter ! On t'as dit qu'on adorait Serena ? ^_^  
Et désolés pour ton exam de math… c'est embêtant les chansons incongru… ça arrivé de notre coté aussi. Mais la chanson avait été chanter et c'était pas exactement les même circonstances… mais bon, on peut pas raconter ça à tout le monde.  
**Vici Black** : Ah bon ? Y'a un philosophe Jaspers ? Curieux hasard… honnêtement, on savait pas !  
Et faut pas comparer ses travaux à ceux des autres, ça fait toujours mal ! On sait nous !  
**Lizzie :** Et voici un chapitre ! Mais il arrive par Puro, pas par Enchantement ! wow… c'est la pire joke qu'on ait fait à vie. Faut nous excuser.  
**Frederique **: Ne pas être méchant avec les Serpentard… Tu ne nous donnes pas une tâche très facile, toi !  
**Marie-Shiby** : FREUD, SORT DE CE COPRS !!  
**Moonytoon :** C'est pas zentil vouloir nous mordre ! Déjà que Puppy a déjà virtuellement bouffé une fesse de Fred…  
**Claire :** Faire la mayonnaise ? Honnêtement, on l'achète toute faite en pot. Rares sont ceux qui font leur mayonnaise, ici… alors tu vois, faut pas rêver de mayo si tu veux venir au Québec.  
**Miss-Lily 33 :** Ta question est à classé dans les cas non résolu, comme le mystère du caramel dans la caramilk… désolés.  
  


Merci aussi : **Hedwige – LOU4 – Maria – Tangerindream – Gaia666 – Nadia – Lily – Miss Jamesie – Philibia – Pug de Crydee – Wallen – Ranae – Eriam Kiaeve – Miss Serpentard – Cami – Lou4 – Lyra la folle – Mahel – Ptite fleur la fee – Fée Titilde – Ryan – da pwincess – Lizzie – Gody – Michthys - Pip'&Frod' – déomai – Siria Potter – Waterlily & Dragonfly – gody – Guilderinette – Mirenda – Michthys – Catherine (Guilderinette encore ou une autre Catherine ? enfin, merci) – Supercaibou222 – Sealunis – Laurelin – Steamboat Willie – Cléo – Azusa – Manchita – Yaotzin83 – Miel – Kila – Lina Weasley**

Ah ! Terminé ! L'air de rien, c'est long répondre aux reviews ! Et si on a remercié deux fois la même personne, ben… c'est qu'on fait pas les réponses toute en même temps et on fini par oublier qu'on a déjà écrit… Alors ce n'est pas du favoritisme, c'est de la lâcheté. 

Maintenant, parlons du chapitre. Vous allez dire qu'on dit toujours ça mais bon, c'est ça quand même. On aime pas ce chapitre. Le précédent, on l'aimait, on pensait que _vous_ n'alliez pas l'aimer parce qu'il y avait plein de clichés, incluant une soudaine Kyana Maraudeurse. Mais bon, nous sommes heureux de voir que vous avez tous comprit que Kyana se découvre sous la pression ! Tant mieux   
Mais ce chapitre-ci nous plait moins parce qu'il est transitoire. C'est un passage vers quelque chose et c'est toujours pénible à faire. Nos deux bêta ont cependant dit qu'il était bien alors on les croit (même si elles ne nous ont pas mentionné l'incompréhensible phénomène du Cyclope). On les aime et on leur fait confiance !  
Alors voilà, bon chapitre ! Donnez-nous votre avis ! ^_^

Note de la beta-reader : Dimanche soi… ah non. Lundi matin, 00h27.

Pour rassurer les jumeaux, non, je ne me suis pas arraché toute la fourrure à corriger cet EXCELLENT chapitre… ^-^ Presque pas toute !

Alors, euh… comme là, je suis un chien TRES fatigué et que je vais me coucher, mais que vous n'avez sûrement pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à demain pour avoir le chapitre… je ne corrige pas les réponses aux reviews ! Na ! Débrouillez-vous pour déchiffrer la réponse à votre question tout seul ! C'est que c'est looooong ! Comment font les jumeaux pour répondre à TOUT le monde comme ça ? J'ai pas le courage, moi… trop de boulot ! (ou alors, y'aurait plus de délais entre mes chapitres…)

Donc… voilà… moi, dodo… 

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !!!****

**14 –** **C'est le début d'un temps nouveau !**

Techniquement, Kyana aurait dû chercher Remus du regard, lui faire un gentil sourire et/ou un hochement de tête mais elle n'osa pas. Elle ne voulait pas que les Gryffondor aient une autre réaction aussi stupide que la dernière fois. De plus, elle espérait qu'April et Thomas (et le reste de l'école) n'apprennent la situation que bien plus tard. Ces deux-là allaient lui faire la morale, et essayer de la faire changer d'avis et elle n'était pas du tout motivée à les entendre dénigrer Remus. Et qui plus est, elle détestait lorsque Thomas prenait son faux air blessé, ce qu'il ne manquerait sans doute pas de faire. Non pas qu'il réussissait à culpabiliser qui que ce soit… Il n'arrivait même pas à être crédible. Il était seulement agaçant à regarder et, surtout, à entendre.

Pour les trois autres, c'était peine perdue. Ils en avaient deviné une bonne partie et Jasper avait eut l'amabilité de leur raconter le reste dans les grandes lignes. Traître. Mais bon, au moins, elle n'avait pas encore eu à les affronter puisqu'ils n'avaient pas osé la perturber dans sa phase déprime. Il était facile de supposer, avec le retour de M. Sourire, que les questions ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de les entendre dans la Grande Salle. Il fallait donc éviter de montrer que sa joie soudaine provenait de Remus. 

Pour toutes ces raisons, elle garda ses yeux dans une périphérie restreinte et plongea dans ses pensées en suçotant sa plume en sucre. Malheureusement, elle dut vite cesser de ne plus porter attention à ses amis parce que plusieurs mains vagabondes avançaient subtilement vers la pile de parchemins que Kyana avait soigneusement posée devant elle. Elle dut donc se résigner et les rangea délicatement dans leur boîte, qu'elle remit dans son sac. Pas question que personne ne regarde ces dessins… _ses_ dessins ! Il les avait fait pour elle et pour elle seule. Et même Jasper qui essayait de la transpercer de ses perçants yeux gris n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis.

- Bon, il faudrait y aller sinon Chourave ne sera pas de bonne humeur, dit-elle en se levant.

Après une dernière grimace à l'intention de Jasper, elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas joyeux et alerte. Presque une semaine de tristesse, de dépression, de larmes, de dépression, de rêves atroces et d'angoisse. Tout s'était envolé maintenant. Elle était heureuse et positive, comme elle l'avait toujours été. L'avenir était des plus prometteurs « Youhou ! Il t'a demandé pardon, il ne t'a pas demandé en mariage ! » Pffff… N'était-ce pas cette même foutue Anyka qui avait insisté pour que Kyana soit positive ? « Certes, mais il faut aussi être réaliste. » Mais Kyana le savait ça ! Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'ils étaient un couple, elle avait seulement dit que ça allait bien aller ! « On verra. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore reparlé. Il y aura peut-être un malaise… »

- Je te hais ! cracha Kyana.

- Hey ! Je ne t'ai rien fait pourtant ? gémit Sirius.

Kyana sursauta et manqua presque de foncer dans un fort séduisant élève de Poufsouffle qui entrait aux pas de course. Il s'excusa évasivement et fila à sa place, aussitôt fusillé du regard par sa petite amie. Cependant, la jeune fille n'y porta pas attention. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait replongé dans l'incertitude mais maintenant que Sirius avait surgit de nul part à ses côtés, au risque de lui causer un arrêt cardiaque, elle refusait de ne pas être joyeuse. Un petit répit ne faisait jamais de mal à un pauvre petit cœur.

- Alors, pourquoi tu me hais ? insista Sirius.

- Je ne te parlais pas, je ne t'avais même pas vu. Je me parlais toute seule et, tu vois, je suis certaine que c'est ta faute, Black, si je deviens folle.

- Si tu deviens folle, c'est forcément sa faute. Il a un don pour rendre les gens fou, surtout les filles, soupira Lily.

Tous les Gryffondor avaient rejoint le groupe de Serdaigle. Ils prirent tous le chemin des serres, puisqu'ils allaient au même cours. Les joutes verbales incluant Sirius Black étant devenues, avec le temps, une attraction Universelle, nul n'osa prendre la parole sauf ceux qui avaient quelque chose à dire qui était susceptible de coincer Sirius. Ou plutôt seulement ceux qui en avaient le courage puisque Kyana avait déjà dit qu'il n'était pas difficile de rembarrer Sirius. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était une phrase avec un mot de plus de six lettres. Commentaire qui avait créé chez le pauvre Sirius une indignation record de trois minutes et quart.

- Ma capacité à rendre les filles dingues fait partie de mon charme, dit Sirius avec son meilleur sourire de séducteur.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, rétorqua Lily en haussant les épaules.

- Et si j'étais lui, je ferais quand même attention à mon charme, justement, ajouta James d'un ton énigmatique.

Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard étonné et curieux mais James se contenta de sourire. Il n'allait pas se mettre à devenir aussi parabolique que Jasper ?!?! Ce dernier, qui, pour une rare fois, n'avait pas compris non plus, ébaucha un début de question mais Sirius décida de balayer la réplique de James d'un geste de la main et reprit sa conversation avec Kyana.

- Il n'est pas un peu tôt, petite fille, pour manger une plume en sucre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui lui prodiguait d'excellents talents de futur père.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! répondit April avant même que Kyana n'ait ouvert la bouche.

La jeune Brooke se glissa entre Kyana et Sirius, particulièrement près de Sirius, et se mit à lui expliquer comment elle, elle avait le bon sens de ne pas manger de sucreries le matin. Les Serdaigle prirent d'abord un air étonné avant de se mettre à ricaner. Après tout, April n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Sirius et n'avait pas posé les yeux sur lui depuis l'incident de la prétendue balade torse nu. Mais bon, tout traumatisme semblait avoir une fin, contrairement au charme de Sirius.

- Ce que je disais, murmura James avec un sourire en coin.

Outre Sirius, qui avait un air aussi cocasse que mal à l'aise, et April, qui était trop occupée à s'écouter elle-même et à regarder Sirius, ils se mirent tous à rire. Kyana eut un curieux mouvement de sympathie pour April et ralentit le pas pour laisser toute la place à son amie avec Sirius.

- Tu es cruelle, Kyana, ricana Lily en voyant le regard désespéré que leur lançait Sirius.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il ne fallait pas manquer une occasion de s'amuser, répondit Kyana avec un clin d'œil.

- Tant que tu ne te rends pas complice de meurtre, murmura Peter avec un signe de tête en direction de Cathy.

La jolie blonde surveillait la situation d'un œil de lynx, malgré son sourire narquois. Donc, puisque personne ne risquait la mort, ils s'amusèrent tous à regarder April essayer d'approcher un très fuyant Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'entrée principale. À cet endroit, les Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent et, après avoir jeter un œil à leur montre dans un synchronisme presque effrayant, ils levèrent les yeux vers l'escalier, sourcil haussé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Faith.

- Il est en retard. C'est très inhabituel, répondit Cathy, très préoccupée.

Faith regarda Bridget, espérant qu'elle lui donne la réponse mais elle n'eut droit qu'à un maigre haussement des épaules. Remarque, Kyana n'aurait pas donné de meilleure réponse puisque… Remus ! Kyana était maintenant tellement habituée à ne plus l'entendre parler en sa présence qu'elle n'avait même pas porté attention au fait qu'il n'était pas là. Chose étonnante en considérant qu'elle aurait aisément pu passer sa vie à le regarder. Mais où était-il ?

- Qui est en retard ? Ce n'est pas notre problème à nous de toute façon, répondit Thomas en piétinant sur place.

- Quelqu'un t'a demandé d'attendre ? s'étonna Edward.

Cathy tourna un regard agréablement surpris vers Ed. Elle hocha la tête et semblait sur le point de le féliciter lorsque le son de quelqu'un qui dégringolait à moitié les escaliers se fit entendre. Une seconde plus tard, Remus fit son apparition. Les cheveux en désordre, les vêtements visiblement enfilés à la hâte, il filait de marche en marche avec une rapidité et une dextérité qui dépassait la compréhension de Kyana. « Foutrement sexy, quand il est négligé comme ça… » Exactement ce que Kyana allait dire. Elle fut cependant soulagée que ce soit Anyka qui le fasse à sa place, eh.

Remus les rejoignit à la vitesse de l'éclair et c'est à peine s'il réussit à s'arrêter sans écraser James et Sirius contre le mur, qui avaient cependant été courageusement prêt à l'attraper.

- Olà, c'est qu'il est à bout de souffle ! s'étonna James.

- Évi… demment ! Qui est… l'imbécile… qui a changé… l'heure de mon… cadran ? haleta le pauvre Remus, penché vers l'avant, les mains sur les genoux.

- Quand on parle d'imbécile, je suis toujours fidèle au poste ! répondit Sirius avec un salut militaire.

Remus leva vers lui un très mauvais regard. Sirius n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la question pour comprendre qu'il se devait d'expliquer. Les Serdaigle s'effacèrent légèrement pour laisser les Gryffondor se tirailler en paix.

- Remus, mon p'tit pote, je me suis endormi à une heure du matin et tu n'étais toujours pas couché. Je me suis simplement dit que si on te volait de la nourriture, tu n'aurais pas besoin de te lever pour venir déjeuner.

- D'accord… Mais c'est aussi ce que j'avais pensé… Donc, je suis debout depuis très exactement cinq minutes, répondit Remus en regardant sa montre.

- Ah je vois… désolé ! Mais au moins, l'intention était bonne, non ? dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux.

- Je te hais, répliqua Remus en se redressant.

- Pas juste ! Deux fois qu'on me dit ça ce matin ! Et le premier cours n'est même pas commencé !

- C'était quoi son record, déjà ? demanda James à Lily.

- Cinq, je crois…

- Allez, un petit effort, tu vas réussir ! l'encouragea Cathy.

- Quel beau projet, quand même, approuva Peter avec un hochement de tête.

- À la hauteur de Sirius. Mais ça prouve que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un bon jugement, dit Remus avec un sourire.

Le visage de Sirius passant subitement de l'amusement à la malice. Il regarda Remus avec attention avant de lancer sa réplique.

- Eh bien, c'est un autre point que tu as en commun avec Kyana, mmmmmmm…

Remus battit à plusieurs reprises de ses grands cils avant de baisser timidement ses si beaux yeux.

- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les points en commun, intervint Bridget, faisant sursauter Remus qui n'avait visiblement pas remarqué que les Serdaigle étaient là, c'est que quand on les relie, ça fait de beaux dessins, expliqua-t-elle en dessinant un cœur avec ses deux index.

Kyana eut à peine le temps de voir que Remus devenait écarlate avant de baisser les yeux et d'espérer fondre sur place. Il y avait fort à parier que la couleur de son visage n'était guère mieux que celle de Remus. « Bah, avec un peu de chance, il ne te regardera pas. » Kyana leva les yeux. MERDE ! Toujours aussi rouge, il la regardait avec timidité, cherchant une réponse dans le visage de la jeune fille. Mais ce n'était pas exactement le moment ! Pas ici et pas devant autant d'imbéciles qui ricanaient comme des hyènes !

Heureusement, Thomas intervint juste à point, pour une fois. Ayant le sens de l'observation aussi développé qu'une taupe borgne, il se racla la gorge.

- C'est très intéressant cette histoire de points communs et de dessins… Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'on va être en retard, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Cette fois, personne ne prit la peine de protester. Ils filèrent tous dehors et se lancèrent dans la marche rapide pour rejoindre les serres.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu couché si tard, Remus ? demanda gentiment Lily, qui semblait vouloir donner un répit à son ami.

Mais ce dernier lança un bref regard à Kyana avant de hausser les épaules et murmurer une vague réponse.

- Il s'est lancé dans le dessin, hier, quand il est revenu, répondit Peter en soufflant légèrement.

- Ah ! Quand il se lance dans les dessins… dit James en souriant.

Kyana sourit à son tour. Pour l'avoir regardé faire, elle savait aussi que Remus perdait la notion du temps lorsqu'il dessinait. Avec un peu de chance, maintenant qu'ils étaient réconciliés, elle allait pouvoir voir les dessins qui l'avaient obligé à se coucher si tard ! « … » Quoi ? « Rien… rien. »

- J'ignorais que tu savais dessiner, dit Faith.

- Euh… bah… je me débrouille, répondit faiblement Remus.

- Il se débrouille aussi bien en dessin qu'aux échecs, ajouta Cathy en roulant les yeux.

Faith hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Tu sais faire les portraits ? demanda Bridget.

- C'est ce qu'il fait le mieux ! assura Lily.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu pourrais faire mon portrait, alors ? J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire dessiner par quelqu'un de talentueux ! demanda Bridget avec de grands yeux plein d'espoir.

- Là où mène la modestie, lança Edward d'une voix très philosophique.

Bridget fit une grimace à Edward puis, tandis qu'ils ricanaient tous, Remus répondit à Bridget qu'il voulait bien essayer mais qu'il n'était pas si doué. Ce qui lui résulta une claque sur l'épaule, gracieuseté de Catherine White. Remus se plaignit d'être mal traité mais pour une fois, Kyana était plutôt d'accord avec Cathy. Remus dessinait à merveille et pour avoir vu le dessin qu'il avait _déj_ fait de Bridget, elle ne saurait être déçue !

- Mais au fait, où tu étais allé ? demanda Sirius tout comme ils rejoignaient les serres.

- Hein ? euh… à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Remus avec un parfait air indifférent en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer les dames d'abord.

Cet air était louche. Tous les Gryffondor semblaient le trouver aussi. Soudainement, sans explication, Cathy passa devant Kyana et lui lança un regard perçant, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice. Puis elle entra. Kyana n'eut d'autres options que de la suivre. 

À l'intérieur, Chourave les regarda d'un air sévère qui lui seyait plutôt mal. Ils avaient une toute petite minute d'avance. Kyana baissa la tête en guise d'excuse, comme les autres Serdaigle et fila reprendre sa place tandis que les Gryffondor, nonchalants comme toujours, regagnaient leur place en discutant de tout et de rien. Le cours commença cinq minutes en retard, dû à leur enthousiasme. Le cours se passa plutôt lentement. Bridget n'écoutait qu'à moitié et passait son temps à demander à Kyana si Remus était aussi doué que ses amis le prétendaient. Kyana lui répondait à l'affirmative à chaque fois, un peu coupable de ne pas lui montrer ce qu'elle avait dans son sac. Mais c'était SES dessins, bon ! Et Remus n'aimait pas montrer ses dessins. « Belle excuse ! » Hep !

De leur coté, les Gryffondor semblaient tranquilles, pour une fois. Ils écoutaient Chourave et ne cessaient de prendre des notes. Du moins, c'est ce que crut Kyana jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'ils s'échangeaient les papiers. Évidemment. Kyana sourit et secoua la tête avant d'assurer une nouvelle fois à Bridget qu'elle n'aurait pas l'air d'un Picasso. Elle regarda les Gryffondor à nouveau pour trouver Cathy en train de la fixer. C'était la troisième fois depuis le début du cours. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Ou un peu des deux ? « Tant que tu gardes tes dents… » Kyana ne put qu'être d'accord avec Anyka. Elle évita donc de regarder Cathy, au cas où elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et attendit patiemment la fin du cours… qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle rangea tranquillement ses livres dans son sac (sous la boite, quand même) et trottina vers la sortie, anticipant le moment où elle serait seule avec Remus. Devant elle, elle vit Remus, James, Sirius, Lily et Peter sortir, suivis de Jasper et les autres Serdaigle. Kyana fronça les sourcils. Où était Cathy ? Si elle n'était pas devant, elle était forcément… Kyana se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir Cathy qui venait tout juste de parvenir à sortir la boîte du sac de Kyana. Avant même que la pauvre Serdaigle n'ait pu réagir, Cathy fila vers la sortie, bousculant lourdement Marie, la vague Gryffondor, la faisant tomber en plein visage dans un pot de terre.

- CATHERINE WHITE ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! cria Kyana en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Mais la joueuse de Quidditch était trop rapide. Elle filait comme une fusée, ses cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle. Elle allait rejoindre ses amis qui attendaient dehors, sans doute au courant de rien.

- … à Kyana ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! grondait Remus lorsque Kyana parvint enfin à arriver là où s'était arrêtée Cathy.

- Comment tu sais que c'est à Kyana ? demanda Cathy en ouvrant la boite. _Moi_ je l'ai vu la recevoir ce matin, pas toi !

Kyana s'arrêta à quelques pas du groupe que formaient maintenant toutes les personnes que Remus avait dessinées pour elle. Remus leur faisait face, les poings sur les hanches, le visage rouge de colère et d'embarras. Cathy avait visé juste.

- Cathy ! C'est _ma_ boîte ! Rend-la moi ! ordonna Kyana.

Cathy sembla surprise du ton autoritaire de Kyana puis elle haussa les épaules.

- Okay, dit-elle simplement.

Soulagée, Kyana avança vers la Batteuse pour reprendre sa boîte. Malheureusement, Cathy prit les parchemins, referma la boîte et la lança à Kyana avant de se remettre à courir vers le château, pressant soigneusement les parchemins contre son cœur.

- CATHY ! hurlèrent Kyana et Remus en même temps.

Remus était sur le point de s'élancer à la poursuite de Cathy lorsque Sirius lui lança (très cruellement) un sort de Jambencoton et de filer à la suite de Cathy, comme tous les autres avaient déjà fait. Le pauvre garçon tomba sur le sol, se retenant avec ses mains juste à temps pour ne pas se casser le nez.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Kyana en s'accroupissant à coté de lui.

Un juron fut sa seule réponse. Inquiète, Kyana sortit sa baguette pour faire le contre sort et le prit par le bras pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Il murmura un faible merci en ouvrant et fermant ses mains douloureuses.

- Foutu Black. Il va avoir de mes nouvelles, gronda-t-il.

- On ferait mieux d'aller voir, non ? dit Kyana en mettant rapidement la boite dans son sac.

Remus la regarda un instant avant d'hocher la tête et de se mettre à courir en direction du château. Kyana fut étonné de voir qu'il ne la dépassait pas. Pourtant, il courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle. Il devait sans doute faire un effort pour ne pas l'abandonner derrière. Elle fit un effort supplémentaire pour accélérer. Ce fut donc dans un temps record que Kyana entra dans le château. Les autres s'étaient arrêter dans le hall, sans doute pour les attendre. Ils s'étaient regroupés derrière Cathy, qui tenait les parchemins.

- Ils sont… à moi ! gémit Kyana.

- Oui, on sait ! Mais on veut seulement les voir, dit distraitement Cathy en changeant de dessin. Ce ne sera pas long, on commence, là.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et April, après avoir eut une mine horrifiée, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Kyana jeta un œil à Remus. Il avait enfoncé la tête dans les épaules avec un sourire timide. Un à un, ils passèrent les dessins. Bridget fut enchanté du dessin que Remus avait fait d'elle et demanda même à pouvoir le garder. Ce à quoi Kyana lui rétorqua un féroce NAON ! Faith rougit malgré son sourire, Edward grimaça mais rit avec les autres, soutenant que lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas à moitié.

- On va être en retard à notre cours ! intervint Remus, qui, de toute évidence, détestait regarder les gens contempler ses dessins.

- Allez-y, on va leur faire attention, promit James.

- NAON ! Il va m'en manquer ! s'entêta Kyana. T'as qu'à y aller, Remus. Moi je reste ici.

Elle croisa les bras et attendit. Pas juste… ses dessins à elle. Z'avaient pas le droit. Elle aurait dit quoi, Cathy, si elle avait touché à quelque chose qui lui appartenait ? Hein ? Boudeuse, Kyana regarda Sirius, songeant un instant à l'embrasser uniquement pour agacer Cathy. « Tes dents, Kyana, tes dents… » ah, ouais. Ils étudièrent le dessin de Peter avant que Cathy ne relève la tête vers Kyana.

- Sérieusement, vous allez être en retard ! Je te promets que je vais leur faire très très _très_ attention et que tu vas tous les récupérer ! Promis ! C'est seulement que j'adore regarder les dessins de Lup, dit-elle avec une totale sincérité.

Kyana la fixa un bon moment puis soupira.

- Mais c'est quand même injuste. Ils sont à moi ! grogna-t-elle avant se détourner d'eux et de traîner les pieds en direction de son cours d'études de Runes sans même dire bonjour à personne.

Elle continua de grommeler et de vociférer contre les voleurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque, à mi-parcours, qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Remus marchait tranquillement et silencieusement à côté d'elle. Il n'était pas parti tout à l'heure, lui ? Eh merde… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait toujours avoir l'air d'une folle lorsqu'il était là ? « Parce que tu _es _folle ? »

- Oh alors toi, y'a personne qui t'a demandé ton avis !

Remus, qui regardait soigneusement le plancher jusque là, leva vivement les yeux vers elle, craignant sans doute qu'elle ne se soit adressée à lui même s'il n'avait encore rien dit. Kyana lui offrit donc un large et stupide sourire avant de baisser les yeux et de regarder le plancher à son tour. Bien que timide et incertain, il ricana néanmoins, comprenant qu'elle avait encore discuté avec Anyka. « Tu ne veux peut-être pas mon avis mais tu devrais lui adresser la parole, quand même. Tu as fini ta plume durant ton cours de Botanique alors tu ne peux pas dire que c'est parce que ta mère t'a toujours bien dit de ne jamais parler en mangeant. » Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas songé à cet argument, pour plein de motifs fort valables, elle ne pouvait contredire Anyka. Elle devait lui parler. Il avait fait les premiers pas. Deux fois. Et elle l'avait envoyé promener la première fois. « Bah, on va dire que c'est parce que c'est lui qui a commencé les hostilités. » Hostilités ? C'était un bien grand mot, quand même. Maintenant, il fallait trouver quelque chose à dire. Mais quoi ? Lui demander ce qui s'était passé ? Trop direct. Lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait ? Nah… Pas directement, du moins. Ca n'aidait jamais à renouer des liens, dire quelque chose comme : Tu m'as blessée mais je te pardonne.

- Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, dit-elle soudain, suivant son inspiration.

« Wow ! C'est tellement mieux ! Bravo ! Ca met à l'aise dès le départ ! » En effet, Remus releva la tête, les joues roses, et lui jeta un regard triste et meurtri.

- Eh bien… Écoute… c'est que…

- Après tout, tu as dessiné tous mes amis ainsi que moi-même mais je n'ai pas de dessin de toi ! C'est quand même révélateur, non ? ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Remus mit un moment à comprendre puis il sourit, semblant se détendre d'un seul coup. Il se redressa de toute sa taille et reprit sa couleur normale.

- Mmmmm, ce n'est révélateur que d'une chose, je suis très mauvais pour l'autoportrait. Pourtant, j'essaie ! James m'a donné comme mission de retenter ma chance une fois par mois mais je n'y arrive toujours pas. Je suis désolé.

Kyana haussa les épaules et se contenta de lui sourire. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne savait pas réellement quoi lui dire autre ce que ce Anyka était en train de lui suggérer et deuxièmement parce que lui répondre que si elle, elle savait dessiner, elle ne dessinerait que lui n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel ils se regardaient régulièrement l'un l'autre d'un œil timide. Kyana ne savait pas quoi lui dire et visiblement, Remus se demandait s'il avait le droit de lui adresser la parole. Ils mirent pied dans la classe avec deux minutes de retard mais puisque Mlle Berry n'était toujours pas arrivée, comme d'habitude, ils n'eurent pas de problèmes. Ils prirent place au fond de la classe, à leur table, et s'installèrent en silence.

« Dis quelque chose ! » Ca, Kyana voulait bien mais… dire quoi ?! Qu'il faisait beau dehors ? Que l'hiver s'annonçait clément ? Que les murs du couloir Est devraient être repeints ? « Commence par le remercier pour ce que tu as reçu ce matin, bécasse ! C'est la moindre des choses. » Aïe ! Oui ! Elle avait oublié. « Ta mère serait mortifiée de honte ! »

Rougissante, elle se tourna vers Remus.

- Euh… J'ai encore oublié de te dire merci, je crois, murmura-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux de son livre, qu'il fixait d'un air absent, et posa sur elle un regard étonné.

- Mais… tu n'as vraiment pas à me remercier ! Ce serait plutôt à moi… de… de te demander pardon et… de… euh, balbutia-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé ? En effet… Mais il ne semblait pas en avoir spectaculairement envie. Est-ce qu'il fallait le lui demander ? N'était-ce pas cruel ? « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Il avait qu'à pas être méchant ! » Oui, peut-être bien mais quand même… Pauvre lui. Kyana n'était pas d'une nature méchante ! « Tu devrais l'être un peu plus… » Kyana roula les yeux. Mlle Berry entra dans le local à ce moment, permettant à Kyana de cesser de se creuser la tête pour faire la conversation. Elle prit cependant un parchemin vierge et sa toute nouvelle plume et, tout en écoutant distraitement la récapitulation d'un bout de matière plutôt difficile que Kyana et Remus avaient réussi à maîtriser après beaucoup de travail, elle se mit à lui composer un petit message. Elle était moins timide lorsqu'elle écrivait, ou du moins, elle pouvait se permettre de penser plus longtemps à ses phrases. Et qui plus est, le parchemin n'avait pas de splendides yeux dorés. Ce fut donc relativement satisfaite d'elle-même qu'elle glissa son parchemin vers Remus.

_« Tu m'as déjà demandé pardon sur ta petite note, ce matin. Note que m'a honteusement dérobée Cathy par la même occasion. Je vais lui en faire, des vols… Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Mon pardon ne s'achète pas, donc je dois te dire merci pour les plumes et, surtout, pour les dessins ! Alors… Merci ! Ensuite, je vais étudier ta demander d'absolution. Par conséquent, si tu es **vraiment** gentil, **peut-être** que je vais accepter tes excuses. Mais faudra que tu sois vraiment un ange._

_Comment on appelle ce que je viens de faire ? Du chantage. Pourquoi ? »_

Une fois que ce fut fait, pourtant, elle regretta ce qu'elle avait écrit. Peut-être qu'il allait le prendre mal ! Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas comprendre ! Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus lui parler ! Peut-être même qu'il allait se fâcher ! « Et peut-être aussi risque-t-il de s'auto mutiler avec sa petite cuillère, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle… » Bah oui ! Peut-être ! Qui pouvait savoir ! Hein ? « Pathétique… Tu es pathétique… » Peut-être que Kyana était pathétique mais Anyka l'était aussi ! Après tout, elle était dans sa tête, hep ! « Moi, je suis la voix de la raison et des désirs subconscients. Je suis beaucoup plus intelligente que toi. » Gna gna gna… Même pas de corps pour taper dessus. Foutue petite voix.

Remus dut se racler la gorge pour que Kyana remarque enfin qu'il avait répondu à sa note. Elle se retint juste à temps pour ne pas se jeter dessus comme un assoiffé dans un désert. « Jolie métaphore… » merci.

_« J'espère sincèrement que tu n'étais pas sérieuse en disant que j'essayais d'acheter ton pardon. Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Mais bon, je vais écouter la voix de ma raison »_

« Tu vois que tu n'es pas folle. Lui aussi a une petite voix plus intelligente que lui ! » La ferme…

_« et me dire que tu étais ironique. J'accepte donc ton remerciement mais je t'assure que ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Aller à Pré-au-Lard m'a changé les idées et il y avait déjà un moment que je songeais à faire ces dessins pour toi, même si je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'ils me mèneraient à si loin dans la nuit et me rendraient presque en retard pour un cours de botanique. »_

Ça alors ! C'était pour ses dessins à elle qu'il était resté éveillé si tard ! « Tu es vraiment lente, parfois… » Hein ? « Laisse-tomber et continue de lire… » Oh.

_« Je… sais bien que normalement, je devrais t'expliquer mon comportement mais… Je ne sais pas comment faire. Alors, puisque je ne veux pas risquer de mal me faire comprendre (j'ai quand même de très curieux cheminements mentaux), je préfère m'abstenir jusqu'à ce que j'aie fait le point sur la question. Sache seulement que je suis un idiot._

_Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que… Ce n'est pas parce que… Hum… en plus de ne pas réussir à t'expliquer le pourquoi, je n'arrive même pas à te dire clairement… à t… merde ! À ne rien dire du tout ! Et ça, j'aimerais vraiment réussir à te le dire… Je dessine mieux que je ne m'exprime, je crois. Et malheureusement, il y a des choses qui ne se dessinent pas._

_Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis un imbécile. »_

« Hey, j'avais pas vraiment tort en parlant d'auto mutilation. Il est vraiment fort pour ça. » Oui… En effet. Pauvre Remus. Il faisait presque mal à voir, les yeux baissés, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux vides. Mais Kyana ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire de laisser tomber. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il tenait tant à lui dire. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faciliter la tâche ? « On n'apprend jamais rien pour rien. » Hein ? « La clef vient de passer dans ta mémoire à long terme. » Mais de quoi… ? Oh !

_« Tu as pour nouvelle mission d'essayer de me l'écrire une fois par jour jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses. »_

Il ne sembla pas comprendre à la première lecture puis il leva les yeux vers Kyana, étonné. La jeune fille lui offrit son plus beau sourire et un clin d'œil. C'est alors qu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit à son tour. Le cerveau de Kyana s'emplit immédiatement de coton et elle posa, sans réfléchir, sa main sur le bras de Remus. Que le monde était beau. Que la vie était belle !

- Hey, les tourtereaux, ça vous embêterait vraiment de roucouler en dehors de mon cours ? gronda soudainement Mlle Berry.

Ils sursautèrent et Kyana se tourna vivement vers elle, prête à mordre, mais du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua la couleur écarlate qu'avait prit Remus. Aïe ! Ils étaient en plein cours ! Et tout le monde regardait ! Depuis combien de temps regardaient-ils ? TOUTE L'ÉCOLE ALLAIT SAVOIR MAINTENANT !

« Ca allait bien arriver un jour. Tu devais t'y attendre. » Oui mais… elle aurait préféré que ça se sache une fois que tout serait officialisé et tout ! Pas maintenant ! « Hep… c'est la vie ! On ne peut rien y faire. »

Berry avait eu l'amabilité de ne pas leur prendre le parchemin, même si elle l'avait repéré. Elle les garda néanmoins après le cours pour discuter d'une détention. Ils eurent long et pénible travail de Runes, évidemment, à faire. Mais puisque Mlle Berry était de nature conciliante, ils obtinrent le droit de le faire ensemble.

- Ca tombe bien, c'est exactement le genre de truc que je déteste traduire, dit Remus en regardant le document, le nez plissé.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais c'est mieux que de nettoyer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent.

- Absolument.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, à une distance tout à fait raisonnable et calculée, du moins, de la part de Kyana. Ils ne se regardaient pas, fixant droit devant eux. Ils continuèrent de parler du travail, prévoyant timidement de s'y mettre pendant leur heure de libre. Anyka avait eut raison, il y avait un malaise. Mais Kyana avait bon espoir que tout entre dans l'ordre sans que, pourtant, rien ne revienne comme avant. Elle espérait seulement que ce serait pour le mieux.

- Alors voilà, on les a étudiés et maintenant, je te les rends ! dit joyeusement Cathy en surgissant entre Kyana et Remus.

La jolie blonde rendit à Kyana les dessins de Remus, qui, lui, contrairement à Kyana qui avait un air farouche et ne songea même pas à dire « merci », fixait le sol d'un air timide.

- Fais pas cette tête, Lup ! Ils sont super, tes dessins ! assura Sirius en lui flanquant une solide tape sur l'épaule.

L'artiste haussa les épaules et grommela un truc inintelligible.

- Alors comme tu peux voir, ils sont tous là, même si ça m'a été difficile de tous les récupérer. Ta copine Bridget est assez têtue quand elle veut, hein ? Enfin, j'ai réussi, ils sont là, heureux et seulement à toi, continua Cathy.

Kyana poussa un grognement en guise de réponse et vérifia quand même que tous ses copains dessinés étaient bien présents. Mais Cathy ne mentait pas.

- Tu vois que je suis gentille ! dit Cathy avec un sourire.

- Mouais… mais ne recommence pas, gronda Kyana.

Cathy laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

- Excuse-moi mais… Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ? demanda-t-elle.

Kyana tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux, d'un air volontaire.

- Excuse-moi mais… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air aussi bonasse ?

Curieusement, Cathy éclata de rire. Puis elle prit Kyana dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- Je t'aime, toi, tu sais ? Allez, je promets que je vais essayer de penser à te demander avant de prendre quelque chose qui est à toi, okay ? Pas d'araignées dans mon lit ?

Bien qu'elle n'était pas bonasse, Kyana avait bon cœur. Elle ne put donc garder rancune contre Cathy et elle se mit à sourire.

- Si essayer de penser à me demander est le mieux que tu puisses faire, je vais prendre ce que tu offres !

- Et puis bon, on le sait que tu n'es pas bonasse. Tu m'as martyrisé ! lança James comme ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

- Martyrisé… C'est un bien grand mot, quand même, rétorqua Sirius, dubitatif.

- J'en garde des séquelles ! Je suis bon pour une thérapie !

- Et puis d'abord, c'était de la léyitime défense face au kidnapping, ajouta Serena.

- On ne l'avait pas kidnappée, on l'escortait ! N'est-ce pas, Sirius ?

- Tout à fait ! Le château est grand, c'est facile de se perdre.

- La solidarité masculine est une bien vilaine chose, soupira Lily.

- Absolument, acquiescèrent Cathy, Kyana et Serena avec un hochement de tête.

Remus roula les yeux avec un sourire et secoua la tête.

- C'est bien beau toutes ces stupidités mais on bloque le passage, dit-il.

- Étonnant que tu l'aies remarqué, Lupin, rétorqua une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Severus Rogue, qui attendait, bras croisés, que Kyana et sa bande s'enlèvent de l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Roggy… En parlant de choses étonnantes… c'est stupéfiant qu'on ne t'ait pas _senti_ arriver, répondit Cathy en plissant le nez.

Kyana jeta machinalement un œil vers Serena. L'Espagnole s'était effacée et avait pâli. Et tressailli au commentaire de Cathy. Mais en regardant attentivement Rogue, Kyana ne pouvait pas réellement blâmer la jolie Batteuse. Ce type était absolument atroce. 

- Alors, vous vous enlevez de là ou pas ? demanda sèchement le Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ? On est très bien, ici, répondit James.

- On envisageait même de pique-niquer ! Malheureusement, tu m'as coupé l'appétit, ajouta Sirius.

Rogue ne prit pas la peine de répondre et, après un méprisant regard à l'intention de Serena, il bouscula Peter et se dirigea vers sa table.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'il abandonne le combat. Il devient mou, le pauvre petit, dit Sirius à James.

Rogue se figea un instant mais poursuivit néanmoins sa route. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Kyana se tourna à nouveau vers Serena, lui lançant un regard compatissant. Mais l'Attrapeuse n'y trouva pas beaucoup de réconfort. Pauvre petite. Elle était bien mal tombée. Avec un peu de chance, si Kyana avait une bonne discussion avec elle, elle pourrait peut-être réussir à lui faire passer cette attirance étrange. Rogue… Quand même. « Faith en pince pour Spite, tu sais ? » Spite se lavait, au moins ! « Y'a ça… »

Kyana offrit un maigre sourire à Serena et se dirigea silencieusement vers sa table, tandis que les Gryffondor, enfin, Cathy, James et Sirius, vociféraient contre Rogue.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la sortie de ton cours ? demanda Bridget en jouant des sourcils aussitôt que Kyana fut à portée de voix.

- Je suis allé voir le professeur Berry pour savoir quelle serait ma détention, répondit Kyana, causant une cruelle déception chez Bridget, Faith et Edward.

- Une détention ? Pourquoi une détention ? s'indigna Thomas.

- Grossière indécence, pourquoi ? répondit Kyana en s'écrasant sur sa chaise.

Thomas ouvrit grands les yeux et la fixa avec ahurissement. Kyana haussa les épaules puis, une fois que les autres eurent terminé de rigoler, elle se mit à discuter avec eux. Et puisque Thomas ne comprit qu'au dessert que Kyana lui avait raconté n'importe quoi, le repas se passa à merveille puisqu'il n'y avait qu'April à contrôler.

Les Serdaigle avaient toujours une très nette tendance à arriver très tôt à leur cours. Et puisque le cours de Divination était à des lunes de l'endroit où ils étaient, les amis de Kyana furent les premiers à se lever. Pour ne pas être seule à la table, Kyana décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour aller chercher les livres essentiels pour faire la pénible punition de Mlle Berry. « Tu devrais demander à Remus s'il veut venir avec toi ! » Ah ben oui ! Elle pouvait aussi lui envoyer un télégramme chanté ! « T'es vraiment bête, tu sais ? » Kyana n'allait pas lui courir après comme April faisait avec Sirius ! Ca non ! Jamais !

- Kyana ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta instantanément de marcher et se tourna vers le son de cette douce voix. « Courir non, mais tu obéis assez vite, quand même… » Ne pas se préoccuper d'Anyka, c'était une excellente marche à suivre.

- Oui ? 

- Je me demandais si tu voulais commencer le travail cet après-midi… Si tu n'as rien à faire, proposa timidement Remus, à demi levé de sa place, à la table des Gryffondor.

« Tu vas consulter ton agenda pour te donner de l'importance ? »

- Oui, bien sûr ! J'allais justement à la bibliothèque pour chercher des livres, répondit Kyana, qui réussissait assez bien dans sa tactique d'ignorer Anyka.

Remus lui sourit et hocha la tête. Kyana resta là à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'une tape dans les reins lui signale qu'il serait judicieux de lui proposer de venir la rejoindre. « En plein ce que je disais ! »

- Tu viens avec moi ou tu veux commencer de ton côté ? demanda-t-elle.

« JE M'INSURGE !!! » Le sourire de Remus se fit plus net.

- Je vais aller te rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes, si tu veux bien. Sirius nous fait part d'une étonnante étude sur les Chocogrenouilles qui dansent la salsa si tu les dresses et je ne voudrais pas prendre la chance qu'il recommence son histoire du début s'il ne la termine pas maintenant.

- Hey, je te dis que c'est vrai ! intervint Sirius.

- Mais bien sur, on te croit ! assura Lily, en jouant dans son bol de salade, la tête appuyée dans sa main.

- Plus convaincu que ça… TIC-TAC-TOE ! Je t'ai eu, Potter !

Remus haussa les épaules et roula les yeux. Kyana songea d'abord à être étonnée puis se rappela que c'était quand même de Sirius dont on parlait. Quoi de plus naturel qu'un élevage de chocogrenouilles ?

- Pas de problème ! Mais si tu veux bien être assez gentil pour me faire un résumé. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de l'entendre, répondit Kyana.

- Bande d'ignares ! protesta Sirius.

- Avec plaisir..

- Alors à plus tard, conclut Kyana avec un signe de la main.

- Kyana, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te donner des tapes dans le dos. Tu vas devoir te dégourdir un peu, gronda Bridget une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle.

- Dégourdir pour quoi ? demanda Thomas.

- Toi et le Phare d'Alexandrie, c'est la même lumière, hein ! rétorqua Edward. Allez, bonne chance Kyana ! Et n'oublie pas le cours de Sortilège !

Kyana les salua et ils tournèrent les talons pour rejoindre leur cours. Seul Jasper resta derrière.

- Il y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il suivit les autres. Zut… Une discussion avec Jasper. Elle les avait soigneusement évitées. Enfin, celles qui s'annonçaient sérieuses. Et maintenant que Remus était revenu dans le décor, il n'allait plus y aller avec des gants blancs.

Kyana soupira et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. De quoi est-ce que Jasper voulait lui parler ? « Sais pas… de Remus ? » Très drôle, vraiment… Elle savait ça ! Mais quoi en particulier ? Il voulait lui donner un petit cours de flirt ? Comme s'il y connaissait quelque chose. Qui y connaissait quelque chose, d'ailleurs ? Serena et Faith n'avaient aucun goût ! Lily et Cathy étaient aveugles ! April, complètement timbrée… ne restait que Bridget… mais elle était volage. Alors à qui demander ? McGonagall ? « Pourquoi pas au professeur Sinistra ? Ou au Garde-Chasse ! » Elle avait été ironique, si la stupide petite voix n'avait pas remarqué. « J'ai quand même eu peur… »

Elle laissa lourdement tomber son sac sur une des tables de la bibliothèque, qu'elle avait atteint sans s'en rendre compte. Mme Pince lui lança un regard étonné et réprobateur. Ce n'était pas du genre de Kyana de faire du tapage. La Serdaigle lui sourit timidement et s'enfuit dans les rayons « Études des Runes ». Elle chercha un long moment pour trouver le fameux livre : « Runes avancées pour chercheurs zélés et sans amis ». Elle le trouva enfin, tout en haut du rayon. Elle s'étira sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper mais c'est à peine si elle arrivait à l'atteindre.

- Eh merde, lança-t-elle entre ses dents.

- C'est pas joli, les gros mots, dit Remus en attrapant le livre à sa place, faisant sursauter Kyana.

Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec lui. Il était vraiment près et ils étaient vraiment seuls. Mais, malheureusement, il recula de quelque pas, le teint rose.

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai fais peur, dit timidement Remus en baissant la tête.

- Fais plus de bruit, la prochaine fois ! Remarque, tu as un don pour arriver au moment exact ou je fais une folle de moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas arrivé maintenant, dit Kyana avec fatalité.

- Mais non. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es toute petite, répliqua Remus avec un charmant sourire.

Kyana sentit le sang lui monter au visage et elle baissa les yeux. Elle espérait une suite prometteuse mais comme tout à l'heure, il ne réagit pas de la façon espérée. Remus tapota le livre et suggéra, d'un enthousiasme plutôt étrange, qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail. Kyana, déçue, n'eut guère d'autres choix que de le suivre. Il avait mit son sac à la même table qu'elle. Ils s'installèrent donc silencieusement et se mirent à planifier le travail. Ce ne serait pas si difficile, s'ils parvenaient à omettre le fait que c'était un des trucs les plus ennuyeux du monde.

- Elle avait été moins cruelle au début de l'année, soupira Remus en retirant sa montre et en la posant sur la table.

- Elle devait savoir que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ ta faute, répondit Kyana. Alors, on commence ? Ma mère à toujours dit « plus vite commencé, plus vite termin »

Remus hocha la tête et ils se lancèrent dans la terrible traduction et interprétation du texte incompréhensible. Mais à force de discuter, ils en ressortirent les points principaux, que Remus notait minutieusement sur un parchemin. Ils fonctionnaient à merveille, tous les deux ensemble. Quand l'un apportait une ébauche, l'autre en trouvait la solution. Si bien que ce fut étonnement court avant qu'ils n'eurent réussi à saisir l'essence du texte.

- Bon ! Ce que je croyais le plus long est terminé ! soupira Kyana en s'étirant avec satisfaction.

- Ouaip ! Mais pour l'instant, tu as un cours, dit Remus en regardant sa montre pour la millième fois.

Ah, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait enlevé ? Pour ne pas qu'elle oublie son cours une seconde fois ! Qu'il était gentil !

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as regardé l'heure si souvent. Tu avais hâte que je m'en aille !

Le visage de Remus s'allongea et il eut soudainement un air vulnérable.

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas du tout… C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! gronda-t-il en reprenant de la couleur.

Elle rit de plus belle et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever pour prendre ses affaires. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réagisse de la sorte mais elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans des excuse à n'en plus finir. Ca pouvait devenir terriblement lourd, à force de s'excuser. Il lui dirait un truc « je le méritais bien » et elle dirait « mais non » « mais si » « mais non » « Mais si ! je suis désol » bla bla bla. Bref, c'était à éviter.

- Merci d'avoir surveillé l'heure pour moi !

- À ton service…

- Tu restes ici ? On pourrait continuer un peu avant le repas…

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je t'attends sagement.

Elle sourit, lui dit au revoir puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Aussitôt que la porte de la bibliothèque fut fermée derrière elle, elle se ravisa et retourna à l'intérieur, filant droit sur Remus.

- Alors ? commença-t-elle, faisant sursauter le pauvre garçon. Les Chocogrenouilles ?

Remus s'adossa sur son siège et croisa les mains.

- Je vais te dire quelques mots et tu me diras si tu veux entendre toute l'histoire. Okay ?

Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

- Chocogrenouilles, vêtements de Barbie, ficelle, sèche cheveux et spatule.

- Oh… je vois… À plus tard !

Sa deuxième sortie de la bibliothèque fut escortée par le rire que Remus essayait de faire discret. Kyana sourit, satisfaite de l'avoir fait rire. Mais sérieusement qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait bien… Nah… elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle arriva en Sortilèges en même temps que les autres. Ce qui la combla de bonheur puisque cette fois, elle ne donnait aucun motif à Thomas et à April de la critiquer. Le Professeur Flitwick fit perdre la notion du temps à Kyana. Elle adorait les Sortilèges et c'était enseigné avec délices. Si bien que le cours passa très rapidement. Ce qui était étonnant, en considérant que Kyana attendait toujours avec impatience les moments où elle devait aller rejoindre Remus. Elle songea un instant aller dire au Professeur Flitwick à quel point il était bon puisqu'il lui faisait presque oublier Remus mais, curieusement, elle abandonna l'idée assez rapidement.

- Je retourne à la bibliothèque, je vous verrais plus tard, dit Kyana à la sortie du local.

Kyana fit du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas remarquer les sourires narquois de Bridget, Faith, Edward et _Jasper_.

- Seigneur, Kyana, tu n'as pas le temps ! soupira April.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

- Parce que tu dois commencer à étudier pour tes B.U.S.E.s ! C'est très important ! expliqua Thomas avec exaspération.

- Ca, j'ai commencé il y a un mois, déjà. Ca m'étonne que vous ne vous y soyez pas appliqué avant aujourd'hui. Vous me décevez, tous les deux, dit Kyana en secouant la tête. Enfin, Je vous pardonne pour cette fois. À plus tard !

Elle fut à nouveau escortée par des sons de rires. Il faut dire que la tête qu'avaient affichée Thomas et April était particulièrement hilarante. Ce fut donc avec un large sourire qu'elle chemina vers la bibliothèque. À l'intérieur, Remus était toujours penché sur un parchemin. Devoir ou dessin ? Elle se glissa doucement derrière lui pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Mais elle avait du faire trop de bruit puisqu'il la salua, sans même lever les yeux de sa feuille, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Pas juste, j'ai fait super attention et tu m'as entendu quand même, dit Kyana d'une voix boudeuse.

- Je suis très difficile à prendre par surprise, répondit-il, toujours sans la regarder.

- Pourtant, je t'ai fait sursauter, tout à l'heure.

- Ah ? J'avais du m'endormir… hum…

- Oui, sûrement ! Et comment t'as fait pour savoir que c'était moi ?

- Secret professionnel.

- Grmf… Alors sur quoi tu… Hey ! Tu as continué sans moi ?

Il leva enfin la tête et la regarda, surpris.

- Ben évidemment.

- Mais enfin, Remus, c'est pas juste !

- Oh. Tu… voulais faire cette section ?

- T'es pas un peu fou ? C'est la partie la plus ennuyante que tu viens de faire ! C'est pas juste que tu l'aies faite tout seul !

Il la fixa un bon moment, sans avoir l'air de comprendre, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui attira l'attention de Mme Pince. Kyana fit le tour de la table et s'installa devant Remus.

- Enfin, Remus, pourquoi tu as continué tout seul ?

- Eh bien… Tu avais un cours. Pas moi. Comme ça, on va finir plus rapidement. Et puis je sais que tu détestes la traduction des trucs comme ça, expliqua Remus d'une voix incertaine.

Il faut dire que Kyana avait la fâcheuse impression de gronder un enfant. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser tomber.

- Et alors ? Tu détestes ça toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ben… ben… euh… 

Visiblement, Remus ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kyana proteste autant. Mais bon, après tout, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas à faire le travail tout seul ! Il y avait aussi une part de : « ça va nous faire moins de temps ensemble » MAIS ce n'était pas la question principale.

- Ben tu m'as dit que je devais être très gentil alors, continua Remus d'une voix triste.

Oh non ! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ? Il n'avait pas vraiment fait ça parce qu'elle avait dit ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit ça, d'abord ? Pauvre Remus ! Il était tout triste maintenant.

- Ex… excuse-moi ! Je n'avais pas pensé que… je plaisantais ! dit Kyana, désespérée.

Remus leva vers elle un regard espiègle, assorti d'un sourire en coin. ARGH ! Il l'avait eu.

- T'es même pas drôle !

- T'aurais dû voir ta tête !

Kyana croisa les bras et tourna la tête le plus loin possible, pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle essayait de ne pas sourire.

- Alors bon. J'ai continué parce que je suis d'une nature aimable, en temps normal, hum, et que je me suis dit que tu serais contente d'éviter la traduction. Et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Voilà !

Kyana lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Il la regardait, attendant patiemment, le menton appuyé dans la main.

- Mouais, on va dire que ton explication tient la route. Mais je ne te dis pas merci. Je t'avais menti tout à l'heure. _J'adore_ faire les traductions et je voulais la garder toute pour moi. Alors bon, puisque tu es égoïste, il ne me reste presque plus rien à faire, dit-elle avec une dignité faussement froissée.

- Oh… Je vois. Tu m'en vois sincèrement mortifié. Mais si tu veux, tu peux en faire ta propre traduction et on comparera pour l'interprétation, suggéra gentiment Remus, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Non. Elle n'a demandé que quatre rouleaux de parchemin alors si on lui en donne plus…

- Ah oui… évidemment. Les Professeurs détestent quand on en fait plus que ce qu'ils ont demandé, j'avais oublié.

Kyana fit une grimace à Remus et, pour couper court à cette conversation où elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir gagnante (avec Sirius, il avait des kilomètres d'avance en matière de conversation inutile), elle se replongea avec lui pour la fin de la traduction et le début de l'interprétation.

Le temps passé avec Remus étant une jubilation intense, ils durent bientôt s'arrêter.

- On a presque fini, dit Remus en s'étirant. On devrait pouvoir le faire… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends tous les trucs, pourquoi ?

- Ce livre est rudement lourd, tu devrais me le laisser.

- Mais si je te le laisse, je ne pourrais pas terminer le travail.

- Mais si ! Je vais… Ah non ! Il n'est pas question que tu…

- Oui oui oui ! C'est mon tour de travailler toute seule !

- Ah je vois… tu préfères travailler sans moi, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas… Tu ne m'auras pas, Remus Lupin !

Même s'il n'avait pas tort. Travailler toute seule voulait dire travailler sans lui. « Tu es d'une logique époustouflante. » Mais bon, il méritait qu'elle fasse le reste toute seule.

- Zut… Tu m'as percé à jour…

- Ouaip ! Allez, viens et ne discute pas. Je prends le reste du travail en charge… à moins que… que tu ne me fasses pas confiance pour le reste.

Il lui lança un regard étonné avant de comprendre qu'elle le narguait encore une fois. « Mais ça vous vient d'où cette subite manie de vous taquiner l'un l'autre? » Kyana n'en avait aucune idée mais ça avait au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Ils rigolaient encore tous les deux tandis qu'il rejoignait Grande Salle. Remus avait bien essayé de la faire changer d'avis sur le travail mais Kyana avait bien l'intention de tenir bon… Même si elle avait le cœur déchiré de manquer une occasion d'être avec lui.

Kyana fut émerveillée lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Halloween ! Elle l'avait oublié ! Elle avait toujours aimé les décorations que faisaient les professeurs. À l'avis de Kyana, ils s'amélioraient d'année en année. Et cette règle tenait encore la route cette année. La pièce était splendidement mystérieuse et tamisée. Elle avait toujours aimé les citrouilles qui volaient.

- C'est vrai que tu es une petite fille, après tout, dit doucement Remus, tout juste à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, malgré son sourire.

- Hum… eh bien, bon appétit ! lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa table.

- Euh… toi aussi.

Malgré cette brusque et soudaine réaction, Kyana regagna sa place à la table des Serdaigle avec la fâcheuse impression d'avoir un sourire très idiot collé au visage. Thomas lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais Kyana roula les yeux et se servit dans l'immense banquet. Elle allait goûter à la soupe lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était assise juste à la hauteur des Maraudeurs.

- Bon, Kyana, dis-moi que toi tu comprends ce que je veux dire par : Au lieu de mettre les chandelles dans les citrouilles, ils mettent les citrouilles autour des chandelles ! demanda Lily avec beaucoup d'espoir.

- Euh… hein ?

- Ca fait cinq ans qu'elle nous répète la même chose et on ne comprend rien, expliqua Sirius en riant.

- C'est simple pourtant ! D'habitude, on plante les chandelles dans les citrouilles. Mais ici, ce sont les citrouilles qu'ils placent autour des chandelles ! répéta Lily.

Kyana, qui ne comprenait pas plus que les autres, cligna des yeux et fixa Lily, dans l'attente d'un éclair de génie.

- Personne ne me comprend, gémit la pauvre Lily en se laissant tomber contre Remus.

Il passa son bras autour d'elle et lui tapota la tête.

- Allons, on va bien finir par comprendre, dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Quelle chanceuse, cette Lily, quand même. « Il n'y a pas un truc que tu dis que personne ne comprend ? » Naon… Kyana n'avait pas cette faculté d'avoir un motif à câlin Lupien…

- Tu as compris quelque chose, Jasper ? demanda Bridget.

Le très intelligent Serdaigle secoua négativement la tête, malheureux de ne pas avoir la réponse pour une très rare fois.

- J'ai réfléchi à la question, dit lentement James.

Sirius se mit à ricaner.

- Ce que tu veux dire c'est que toi, tu vides une citrouille qui reste sur une table et que tu prends une chandelle pour la mettre dedans. Contrairement à ici, où ils vident une citrouille et la font flotter autour d'une chandelle qui était _déj_ là, tenta James d'une voix incertaine.

Un silence s'installa autour d'eux. Plusieurs personnes avaient écouté. Les Gryffondor parce que l'histoire des chandelles et des citrouilles de Lily semblait être chose commune, et les Serdaigle parce que leur attention avait été attirée lorsque Lily avait parlé à Kyana et que, maintenant, ils essayaient de comprendre. Mais de tous ceux qui écoutaient, personne ne sembla saisir ce que venait de dire James. Lily elle-même le regardait sans ciller, avec de grands yeux.

- James, tu as réfléchi trop fort, je crois. Tu t'es brûlé des cellules, dit Sirius en lui assénant une solide tape sur l'épaule

- Errr… j'aurais essayé, murmura James en haussant les épaules.

Brusquement, au risque de tout renverser ce qu'il y avait sur la table, Lily se jeta littéralement au cou de James, et ce par dessus la sus-nommée table.

- T'as compris ! s'exclama la toute euphorique Lily en embrassant James sur les joues et partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre.

Kyana, qui, elle, n'avait toujours rien compris, regarda Remus pour une explication mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ricanant comme une hyène, à l'instar de beaucoup, d'ailleurs.

- Ils sont vraiment les seuls à se comprendre, dit Cathy qui en pleurait presque.

- C'est un autre point commun. Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos des points communs et des dessins, ce matin, Bridget ? demanda Peter.

Lily, qui avait fini par se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, lâcha James et se réajusta sur sa chaise, le teint rouge. James, de son côté, semblait trop ébranlé pour être embarrassé. Il clignait des yeux en regardant droit devant lui, estomaqué. Kyana lui trouva un air horriblement vulnérable. « Hey, mais où sont ses lunettes ? » Ah ! C'était ça ! Il était vraiment étrange sans ses lunettes. Mais effectivement, où étaient-elles ?

Sirius, qui riait déjà, se mit à rire comme rarement auparavant. Il montra quelque chose devant James et Remus éclata de rire à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Cathy.

- Ye crois… qu'il serait yuste… de dire que Dzames… voit Lily dans sa soupe, hoqueta Serena.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que tous ceux qui étaient à portée de vue du bol à soupe de James Potter n'éclatent de rire à leur tour. Parce que Serena avait été très vive ce sur coup là. Les lunettes de James étaient bel et bien plongées dans le bol de soupe aux légumes de James. Il va sans dire que Sirius hurlait de rire.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, dit Lily en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

James prit ses lunettes du bout des doigts et les retira doucement de son bol, une moue dédaigneuse peinte sur le visage.

- Je suis _vraiment_ désolée, continua Lily.

James leva les yeux vers Lily, toujours avec la même expression. Il était réellement étrange sans ses lunettes.

- C'est malin… Si au moins je les avais lavées. Maintenant ma soupe est fichue !

Il y eut comme un temps mort dans le rire général puis James se mit à rire à son tour. Ce qui, évidemment, redéclancha l'hilarité générale. Même Lily, quoi que visiblement fascinée par James-sans-lunettes et horrifiée par son attaque à coup de bisous, se mit à rire. Sirius donna sa serviette de table à James, prétextant que, de toute façon, il ne s'en servait jamais. James, qui rigolait toujours de bon cœur, nettoya méthodiquement ses lunettes tout en regardant Lily, tâchant de mettre dans son visage et ses yeux le message qui dirait à Lily de cesser de s'en faire. Ce qui réussit assez bien, en se basant sur le retour de la bonne humeur de la jolie rouquine. Cependant, elle ne cessa de fixer James que lorsqu'il eut remis ses lunettes. Kyana devait convenir qu'il était vraiment mignon, sans. Il l'était avec, bien sûr… Mais il avait un air juvénile absolument craquant quand il ne les avait pas. « Juvénile… Il a QUINZE ans. » Ouais bon, okay… ça lui donnait l'air d'un gamin. « Mieux… »

Enfin… Outre le délicieusement savoureux banquet, l'histoire des citrouilles, des chandelles et de la soupe aux lunettes fut le seul grand événement de la soirée. Kyana passa le reste du repas à demi retournée sur son banc, à écouter James et Lily, qui essayaient d'expliquer aux Gryffondor et aux Serdaigle ce que eux seuls avaient compris. Mais tous riaient tellement que même la meilleure explication du monde n'aurait pas été comprise. 

Puis, bien plus tard, après que tous les desserts furent dévorés avec appétit, les élèves repus regagnèrent leur Salle Commune. En bonne Serdaigle, Kyana, après avoir terminé devoir et travail de détention, s'apprêtait à aller dormir lorsqu'une rafale de vent froid la fit frissonner. Elle ne fut pas la seule mais elle, au moins, elle ne hurla pas au meurtre contre la pauvre personne qui avait ouvert la fenêtre pour ce pauvre petit hibou qui transportait une lettre. Petit hibou qui voleta directement vers Kyana.

- Je crois que t'as du courrier, Kyana, dit Edward avec un large sourire.

- Je me demande de qui ça peut bien venir, dit Bridget avec un excellent air innocent.

- Qui déjà a un si mignon petit hibou ? demanda Faith.

- Oh ça va, oui ! grogna Kyana.

- Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention, Kyana. Sinon, les gens vont croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Lupin, dit Thomas d'un air sincèrement soucieux.

Outre April, qui n'écoutait pas, plongée dans un fascinant livre sur la pousse des Mandragores, la petite bande regarda Thomas avec un air neutre. Il était quand même difficile de croire qu'il avait pu dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Kyana roula les yeux et ouvrit sa lettre, gratouillant le minuscule hibou. Aussitôt la première phrase de lu, elle n'entendit plus un mot de la conversation moqueuse, menée par Jasper, qui consistait à ridiculiser Thomas sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_« Kyana, voici un de mes essais d'explication. Si ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre sous-entend que ce j'ai fait est ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie imputée à toi, jette la lettre au feu et oublie tout ce qui y est écrit._

_Alors voilà. On m'a fait remarquer, puisque, en toute honnêteté, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, que ma réaction aussi stupide qu'étrange pouvait laisser libre cours à des interprétations fausses._

_En considérant que nous nous sommes… rapprochés, toi et moi, suite à la gueguerre de mes stupides amis, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était très louche de ma part de cesser de t'adresser la parole au moment où ils s'étaient réconciliés._

_Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu ne doutes pas une seconde de ma sincérité à ton égard. Oui, nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître parce que je voulais éviter le plus possible les hurlements incessants de Sirius, James et compagnie mais ça n'a été qu'un coup de main à ce qui, je crois… j'espère ! serait arrivé de toute façon. Je ne suis pas très facile d'approche, tu vois. Je leur suis donc très reconnaissant de s'être montés les uns contre les autres puisque comme ça, je n'ai pas eu le choix que de m'ouvrir plus rapidement à quelqu'un. Toi, en l'occurrence. Bref, je ne me suis vraiment pas tourné vers toi uniquement pour ne pas être seul mais bien parce que je voulais être ami avec toi._

_Ouf… ce n'est vraiment pas facile à expliquer._

_Deuxième partie. Je ne me suis pas mis à t'ignorer parce que les Maraudeurs sont tout à coup redevenus amis. C'est d'ailleurs le contraire. Ils sont redevenus copains pour former une coalition servant à me montrer que je suis un sombre crétin. Mais venant d'eux, ce n'est pas forcément crédible._

_En conclusion, sache que même si je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour le moment, ce qui est arrivé n'a jamais été en relation avec mon amitié pour toi. Jamais. C'est simplement que je suis un imbécile et que j'ai des réactions étranges dans certaines situations._

_Voilà, j'espère honnêtement que cet essai sera bon, ou tout du moins qu'il ne sera pas mal interprété. Si tu en as compris quelque chose qui te rend triste, malheureuse ou bafouée dans ton rôle d'amie… eh bien… ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Si tu es en colère, c'est peut-être parce que tu as bien compris alors je ne pouvais pas le mettre dans mon énumération Après tout, je n'ai pas encore été assez gentil pour que tu me pardonnes._

_Sur ce, je clos ma tentative en espérant fortement avoir réussi à expliquer quelque chose de cohérent._

_Passe une bonne nuit_

_Remus »_

Kyana relut la lettre deux fois pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris. « Donc, en résumé, il est bel et bien ton copain et c'est pour une raison totalement extérieure à votre amitié s'il a soudainement pété les plombs et décidé de t'éviter… » Oui… C'est effectivement ce qui ressortait de la lettre. Ca et le fait que Remus était idiot. Chose que Kyana refusait totalement de juger comme vrai. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que le reste de la lettre est vraie ? » Excellente question. Rien du tout. Mais Kyana ne voyait pas pourquoi Remus se serait lancé dans une si longue explication pour rien. « Surtout que nier un point qui n'a jamais été soulevé dans vos conversations aurait pu t'amener à croire que c'était justement ça, la raison. » Hein ? Oh ! Ouais… C'était une phrase complexe, ça. « Je suis une conscience complexe… » Oui, Kyana avait déjà remarqué… « Remus est quand même étrange. C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un s'appliquer autant à expliquer un motif pour justifier que ce n'est pas le bon. Surtout que tu n'en as jamais parl »

Kyana sourit et vola un parchemin neuf à April. C'est vrai que Remus était étrange. Mais ça faisait parti de son charme…

_« Je crois que ton essai est concluant. Si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es servi de moi que tu as décidé de m'ignorer et que tu es bel et bien mon ami. C'est bien ça ?_

_Sache que même si l'idée m'a effectivement traversé l'esprit, je n'avais pas réellement cru que tu aurais pu faire ça. »_

« Mais tu mens ! » Et alors ? Ce pauvre garçon semblait tant tenir à ce qu'elle le croit, elle pouvait bien lui servir un petit mensonge ! « Moui… j'imagine… »

_« Par contre, je suis cruellement déçue que tu aies manqué d'assez de cœur pour envoyer cette adorable petite chose (c'est quoi son nom, déjà ?) dehors par un froid pareil. Je sais bien que c'est son travail mais quand même… Pauvre petit !_

_Tu vas devoir être encore gentil demain si tu veux que je te pardonne !_

_Passe une excellente nuit aussi !_

_Kyana »_

Après avoir soigneusement rangé la lettre de Remus dans son sac, elle plia sa propre lettre, la glissa dans l'enveloppe de celle de Remus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, transportant doucement le petit hibou, qui hululait joyeusement, dans le creux de ses mains.

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Thomas.

- Je vais poster une lettre, voyons.

- La fenêtre est de l'autre côté, Kyana.

Qu'est-ce que cette voix de papa qui sait tout agaçait Kyana. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la salle commune. Elle patrouilla ensuite la seule partie du chemin qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor qu'elle connaissait. Il devait bien rester un Gryffondor debout quelque part ! « Oui, regarde juste derrière… » Ah ! Quand même ! Malicia Lafleur, un doux sourire aux lèvres, traînait les pieds vers sa Tour, regardant à peine où elle allait.

- Euh… Salut, dit timidement Kyana.

La Poursuiveuse sursauta et cessa automatiquement de marcher.

- Wald, c'est ça ? Salut !

Et elle poursuivit son chemin.

- Euh… Excuse-moi ! insista Kyana.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que… Ce n'est pas le hibou de Remus, ça ? demanda Lafleur en pointant le petit hibou qui avait fini par se nicher au creux du cou de Kyana.

- Eh bien… Oui ! Est-ce que tu retournes à ta tour ? Parce que je ne voulais pas l'envoyer dehors pour si peu alors j'aurais aimé être certaine qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour lui ouvrir le passage, expliqua Kyana.

- C'est gentil, ça. Mais ça aurait été plus simple d'attendre devant la porte de la Salle Commune.

- Mais… j'ignore où elle est !

Enfin, c'était évident ! C'était interdit de chercher à savoir où se trouvaient les autres Salles Communes ! « Remus sait où est celle des Serdaigle. » Remus, ça ne comptait pas.

Lafleur lui sourit, un peu comme Remus l'avait fait quand Kyana lui avait dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard à d'autres moments que les sorties officielles. Donc, elle venait encore de montrer à quel point elle était naïve.

- Je veux bien l'escorter, dit Lafleur. Mais tu devrais lui donner sa lettre, s'il en a une à poster.

- Oh oui ! Merci…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kyana reprenait la route vers la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Lorsqu'elle avait donné la lettre au hibou et lui avait dit au revoir, il avait gentiment suivi la Gryffondor. Et, même si Lafleur ne semblait pas avoir un désir particulier de lui voler la lettre, le petit rapace ne semblait pas prêt à donner sa missive à quelqu'un d'autre que son humain. Il n'y avait donc pas de bile à se faire. Bref, Kyana était de très bonne humeur. Ne serait-ce que le couvre-feu était sur le point de tomber. Aïe !

Elle était en retard de cinq minutes, lorsqu'elle passa la porte de sa tour. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà montés aux dortoirs, évidemment. Kyana, songea, tout en laissant échapper un atroce bâillement, que c'était d'ailleurs une excellente idée. La journée avait été chargée en émotions, quand même. Elle fila reprendre son sac… qu'elle trouva éventré ! « Ouvert serait le terme exact. » Peut-être mais _QUI_ l'avait ouvert ?

Elle regarda autour et ne trouva que les jambes de Jasper (reconnaissable à ses chaussettes étranges) bien installées sur le tabouret devant lui.

- Jasper, qui a touché à mon sac ?

Il ne répondit pas. « Il doit dormir… » Sûrement. Elle le laissait là ou elle le réveillait ? C'était inconfortable de dormir dans un fauteuil… Mais Jasper avait déjà avoué prendre beaucoup de temps avant de s'endormir. Il avait une sérieuse difficulté à arrêter son cerveau. Hum… que faire ?

Puis, résolvant la question, Jasper se redressa et regarda Kyana droit dans les yeux, avec son honnête expression habituelle.

- Est-ce que tu m'as parlé ? Tu m'excuseras, j'étais occupé à lire cette excellente lettre d'explications.


	15. Quand les amis s'en mêlent !

**15 – Quand les amis s'en mêlent…**

**A/N **:  OO

C'est dingue le nombre de reviews qu'on a reçues !! Nous en sommes ABSOLUMENT ET DÉFINITIVEMENT RAVIS mais, cependant, vous comprendrez qu'on peut pas répondre à chaque review, un à un. On en aaaaaa…  9 pages .! OO  
MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!   
Mais reste que si on veut poster le chapitre avant l'année prochaine, on ne va que répondre aux questions, okay ?   
C'est pas qu'on vous aime pas, au contraire, mais… c'est que… c'est… beaucoup… pour un traitement individuel ! Z'êtes pas fâché ? Hein ? Sivouplaaaait !  
Enfin, on va faire comme ça et si vous nous en voulez, on va recommencer notre individualité au prochain chapitre.

Ce chapitre est très long. Vraiment très long. On l'avait d'abord coupé en deux, pour facilité la tâche de Padfoot, mais, en le relisant, on a découvert qu'il ne se passait absolument rien d'intéressant dans la première partie, ne serait-ce de la toute première section. Alors on l'a laissé tel quel. On l'a relu plusieurs fois, tâchant de l'améliorer, de le réaméliorer et de le réréaméliorer. On espère que vous l'aimerez même si on n'en est personnellement pas encore très satisfait.  
  
Les réponses aux reviews, c'est ça qu'on voulait faire !  
  
Merci : **Butterquifly – AyNaT – Malviana – Hinkyponk – LiSa Barcq – steamboat Willie – Fizwizbiz² - Nadia – Alixe – Nomimie – Manchita – Lou4 – Inwie Lupin – Ophelie – Lizzie – Aranel&Morticia Black – Darkenger – Raphou – Crys – Samikitty – Liz – Morri – Poisson rouge (**les fleurs fleurissent ici)** – Neko-oh – Allima – Miel – Fanatique – kikou224 – Godric2 (**belle tentative)** – Sora – Mariposa Aguilar – Stef – Mirabelle P – Aria Lupin – Guilderinette – mymy-kra-kra – moon – Kamala – Yaotzin83 (**regarde Cléo**)– acio (et oica) – Anne T (**regarde Click en bas**) – Lune d'argent – Miss Jamesie – Lunenoire – Angelina Johnson4 (et eigna) – Emeline – Drusilla 452 (**Bob ou Max ?) **– Vici Black – tite crote – Lexyann **(va voir NewGranger en bas)** – Alieonor – Ranae – Cricksha – Lockessah (**les tites cases ?)** – gody – Philibia – so – Ambre Saphira P (**parfaitement réussi**) – eternamm – Shu Shine – VivelesMaraudeurs – Chaïma – unna – Maât (**petite plume**) – Melisandre – Christel – popov – M4r13 – Léna – Skyblack (**voisin d'en haut**) – Céleste – Twin's – Sln – lupine – les sœurs Patil – Sam – Michthys – Line Weasley – Kim.quite.simply – euuhhh… - Eithel – Miaow – Leeloo – Sara Potter – Arianne - Lalwendy**  
  
**Cléo :** C'est une question à laquelle tu attends vraiment une réponse ?!  
  
**Dega** : Désolés, on n'avait pas vu ta question. La Caplockite ? C'est une maladie inventée par nous qui signifie FAIRE UN ABUS DE LETTRE MAJUSCULE ET CA NOUS AGACE !!   
  
**Sandrine Lupin** : Comment les Serdaigle ont réagi ? Mais bien ! Ils sont contents que Kyana soit amoureuse de Remus et ont deviné que c'est réciproque. Ce que Jasper leur a expliqué, c'est uniquement ça. Il ne va pas aller hurler partout que Remus hurle à la lune, quand même. Pour tes autres questions… peut-être !  
  
**Titou Moony** : Oui, des gens ont fait des dessins ! Faudra qu'on les montre un jour. Surement sur notre live journal. Et bien sûr qu'on apprécie Rogue ! On l'adore nous !   
  
**Wallen :** Non ! Pas du tout ! Jasper en pince pas pour Kyana. C'est son ami, un point c'est tout ! Promis juré, on voulait le faire gay, au départ, pour pas que les gens croient ça, justement, eh ! Mais on lui a trouvé une autre utilité en tant que mâle, alors…  
  
**Sollina** : Permission accordée ! Mais tu dois nous les rendre après chaque emprunt.  
  
**Click** : On sait pas ! Et on saura pas avant d'être rendu à « fin ». On s'étire toujours trop.  
  
**Camelia** : Notre talent à trouver des trucs débiles nous fait peur, tu vois…  
  
**Eriam Kiaeve** : Tu nous compare à Dumas ? Wouah… c'est vraiment gentil, ça. Et tu peux venir et nous écrire sur notre Live journal quand tu veux ! C'est pour tout le monde ! Mais y'a pas beaucoup de visiteurs…  
  
**NewGranger** : FrenchPadfoot fait la fic miroir. Tu devrais la lire pour les questions sur les sentiments de Remus. Elle est excellente ! TOUT LE MONDE devrait la lire !  
  
**Manou** : OUI ! SHOOT ! ON LES VEUT ! TOUS ! ALLEZ ! PLUS VITE QUE CA ! Et regarde la réponse à Titou moony. Et non, on ne sait malheureusement pas dessiner. Et Remus met de la couleur sur tous ceux qui en valent la peine.  
réponse à toi et **Note à tous** ! : Parfois les Gryffondor est le miroir officiel, absolument approuvé, encouragé et reflétant avec merveille que nous, nous aurions écrit.  
euh… on dit Açio… étrange question.  
  
**Nightspark** ; Comme le dirait le brave Samsagace, c'est une question qui mérite trois pages ou rien du tout. C'est vraiment difficile à dire, où en est la situation avec Serena et Severus. Mais on peut au moins te dire que les nouveaux copains de Serena ne sont pas pour plaire à ce brave Sev.   
  
**Marie shiby** : Ben… Les filles font pas les premiers pas, dans sa conception de la réalité. On est quand même en 197quelque chose…  
  
**Pug de Crydee :** oui, oui. Il y a un lien entre toutes nos fics et celles de FrenchPadfoot. C'est notre Univers à nous !   
  
**Kagomesamashu **: Tu parles d'un nom…¬¬ Y'a pas de fréquences exactes pour nos updates. On prévoit jamais parce qu'on entre jamais dans nos délais… désolés.  
  
S'il manque quelqu'un c'est que son review n'apparaissait pas sur ff.net ou qu'il était pas encore affiché au moment où on a écrit ça.  
  
Vous noterez qu'on a changé de résumé de fic. Merci Titou ! On s'en est bricolé un nouveau avec tes suggestions !! T'as vu, t'as ton © !   
  
**Autre note TRÈS importante** ! Ca nous vient d'une question de Marie Shiby. Si vous n'avez pas encore lu le miroir de cette fic, « Parfois… les Gryffondor aussi ont peur. » Allez-y **maintenant** ! C'est… EXCELLENT !!!!! Vous la trouverez dans nos **Favorite Stories** ou en allant directement à cette adresse : bon, eh, Mlle Voight a changer de nom en cours de route mais finalement, s'est décidé pour Bridget alors on ne pose pas de question. C'est Bridget, avec un d. C'est un prénom anglais, après tout !  
  
****

**Note de bêta** :

Un petit bonjour à tout le monde de la part du bêta qui était bien contente de corriger ce merveilleux chapitres (malgré la longueur)... sur ce, bonne lecture !

Psssst... PS : mon chapitre ne devrait pas tarder non plus...****

**15 – Quand les amis s'en mêlent…**

**AVIS IMPORTANT : **Ceci est un chapitre de filles ! Nous répétons. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de filles ! Vous en êtes avertis…

À prime abord, la situation sembla totalement surréaliste aux yeux de Kyana. Jasper, confortablement installé près du feu, venait de lui dire tout bonnement qu'il avait osé voler la lettre de Remus à même le sac de Kyana pour la lire, pénard, dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la Salle Commune. Parce que c'était bel et bien la lettre de Remus ! Kyana pouvait voir le parchemin qu'il tenait et le petit hibou qui voletait ainsi que l'écriture ne mentait pas. Alors sauf si Jasper et Remus entretenaient une correspondance que Kyana ignorait ET qu'ils s'étaient eux aussi placés dans une situation où Remus avait encore besoin de s'expliquer, ce qui était assez tordu comme théorie, Jasper avait lu la lettre que Remus avait envoyée à Kyana. Et il venait de le lui dire. Il ne s'en était même pas caché. Et il n'avait même pas honte ! Il la regardait comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'elle soit stupéfaite.

Un tourbillon d'émotion défilaient en Kyana. Colère, indignation, déception, hystérie… et même une impression de viol ! C'en était tellement complexe qu'elle n'arrivait ni à bouger, ni à parler. Mais, petit à petit, le sang monta à la tête de la douce jeune fille et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Dans huit secondes et quart, elle allait sauter à la gorge de Jasper, c'était définitivement certain. Mais avant…

- Donne-moi cette lettre tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle avec la voix la plus froide qui eut loisir d'être entendue dans cet Univers.

Il la regarda un bon moment sans comprendre ni pourquoi elle semblait si en colère ni pourquoi cette colère était dirigée contre lui. Puis il baissa les yeux vers la lettre, prêt à faire ce qu'elle demandait. Tout le savoir du monde sembla alors entrer dans son cerveau et il comprit pourquoi sa vie allait se terminer avant que minuit n'ait sonné.

Il leva vers Kyana un regard à la fois effrayé, coupable et désespéré avant de tomber à genoux devant elle.

- Kyana, je suis tellement désolé. Quand tu es partie, Bridget a bondi sur ton sac avec la ferme intention de lire la lettre de Remus en vitesse et la remettre en place ni vu, ni connu ! Alors j'ai voulu bien faire et je l'ai prise moi-même pour l'empêcher de la lire, tu vois. Elle a simplement soupiré, admettant qu'elle aurait horreur qu'on lise ses lettres. Je l'ai laissée sans surveillance sur la table et elle a essayé de la reprendre. Alors je l'ai gardée dans ma poche en attendant qu'elle s'en aille. Ensuite, j'ai voulu la remettre dans ton sac mais elle a essayé de lui faire un _accio_ à partir des escaliers alors, quand j'ai réussi à la récupérer, je l'ai gardée dans mes mains. Moi je t'attendais et tout. Tout le monde est parti. Je me demandais ce qui se passait. Si vous étiez réconciliés et tout alors… Il semblerait… que j'ai craqué… Je m'excuuuuuuuuuuuse, gémit-il en se penchant jusqu'à ce que son front touche la pointe des souliers de Kyana.

L'humilité, bien que Jasper en avait toujours été doté, n'avait jamais été un des traits dominants de M. Cohen. À ce jour, Kyana ne l'avait _jamais_ vu s'incliner si promptement et totalement devant quelqu'un. Et jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendu parler si rapidement et de façon si désordonnée. Bref, il faisait pitié à voir. Mais, c'était la lettre de Remus.

- Je te hais…

- Je sais ! Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé ! répéta-t-il, toujours prosterné devant elle. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je l'avais ouverte ! Je suis tellement désolé. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu avais l'air si triste même si tu faisais semblant que non. Et puis depuis ce matin, ça semblait être entré dans l'ordre. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais réussi à me déjouer ou si c'était vrai. Si Remus et toi aviez fini par réellement régler vos problèmes. Je voulais te le demander à toi mais il semble que, finalement, je sois une larve humaine sans aucune volonté.

- Une larve humaine… Tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu ?

La colère de Kyana était un peu moins forte. Du moins, ses oreilles ne bourdonnaient plus. Elle savait bien qu'il était sincèrement désolé, il aurait été difficile de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Mais elle lui en voulait toujours… même si elle savait que ça ne durerait pas très longtemps. Ses colères ne duraient jamais longtemps, surtout celles contres Jasper. Ce type avait un don.

- À peine…

- Jasper…

- Bon, peut-être que j'exagère mais quand même… J'ai honte.

- Si tu te voyais en ce moment, tu aurais encore plus honte.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Tu vois comment je suis désolé ? M'humilier devant toi, comme ça ?

- Relève-toi avant que je ne décide de te marcher sur la tête.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, levant vers Kyana un visage misérable. Le cœur de pierre fendilla peu à peu.

- Tu me pardonnes, hein ?

- Je vais y penser…

Il s'accrocha à ses genoux, le menton tremblant.

- S'il te plait ! Pitié !

- Ta mère ne devait pas te refuser beaucoup de chose. Tu es sacrément doué pour jouer la comédie…

- Je ne joue pas comédie ! Enfin, peut-être un peu, admit-il devant le sourcil haussé de Kyana. Mais je suis quand même désolé et prêt à tout pour que tu me pardonnes et que tu m'aimes à nouveau, ne serait-ce que le huitième de l'amour que tu portes à ton beau Gryffondor.

Kyana ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête. C'en était fini de ses intentions de meurtres.

- Le seizième ? Le trente deuxième ?

- Tu m'énerves tellement… lève-toi ! Je t'accorde à peine un centième.

- Yé ! Je me contente de peu !

Elle roula les yeux et se pencha pour reprendre sa lettre, que Jasper tenait toujours en main. Mais il se redressa sur ses pieds et retourna s'asseoir avant qu'elle n'ait pu la reprendre.

- Cohen, si tu ne veux pas descendre au millième…

- Kyana, tu as besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un avec une certaine intelligence, relativement sage, avec une psychologie assez développée. Mais bon, puisque que Thomas est monté se coucher, je me porte volontaire. Assis ! dit-il en pointant le fauteuil juste devant lui.

- Jasper, tu as vu l'heure ? Je suis fatiguée. On discutera demain, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

Il haussa un sourcil et, avec un étrange sourire, lui rendit sa lettre. Elle la prit avec à peine un hochement de tête, attrapa son sac et monta à son dortoir sans lui dire bonsoir. Elle se glissa entre les lits sans faire de bruit. Réveiller April serait mortel. Réveiller Bridget serait dangereux. Elle posa doucement sac au pied de son lit et se changea en silence. Une fois installée dans son lit, elle relut la lettre de Remus. Une fois terminée, elle la recommença… encore… et encore, faisant de son mieux pour repousser au loin le sentiment d'urgence qui montait en elle. Elle n'allait pas flancher. Elle était volontaire et autonome. Non. Elle n'allait pas flancher ! NON !

« Alors qu'est-ce tu fous en pyjama dans la salle commune ? » Eh merde !

- Chocolat chaud ? demanda gentiment Jasper, maintenant en pyjama, toujours dans le même fauteuil, avec ses horribles chaussettes. J'ai aussi des arachides au B.B.Q. si tu en veux. Je m'étais préparé.

- Tu m'énerves vraiment, Jasper Cohen ! grogna Kyana en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il lui avait désigné, quinze minutes plus tôt.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu sais toujours tout ! Tu savais que j'allais revenir ! Tu savais même quand parce que tu as pris la peine d'aller te changer et le chocolat chaud vient tout juste d'être fait !

- J'ai un sixième sens.

- Il m'agace ton sixième sens !

- Peut-être mais avoue qu'il est pratique. Sans lui, tu serais toute seule dans la salle commune, sans chocolat chaud ni arachides au B.B.Q.

- Je te hais…

- Ben, eh, mon centième alors ?

- Tu l'as perdu… Allez, envoie ton baratin.

Jasper se contenta de ricaner et de boire tranquillement son chocolat chaud. Visiblement, il allait attendre que Kyana décide d'admettre qu'elle avait _besoin_ de lui parler. JAMAIS ! Elle s'installa donc confortablement et sirota son chocolat chaud, qui était excellent d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, si l'humilité n'était pas le trait dominant de Jasper, la résistance envers ses amis n'était pas celui de Kyana.

- Okay ! J'avoue ! Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ?

- Jasper ! Ne fais pas l'imbécile !

- Je ne fais pas l'imbécile, je veux simplement savoir ce qui te tracasse exactement, répondit Jasper avec une honnêteté qui ne mentait pas.

- Tout ! Je ne comprends rien. Une minute il ne me parle plus et ensuite, il m'adresse la parole ! Je l'envoie promener, je ne le revoie plus. Deux jours plus tard, il m'envoie des dessins, une note d'excuse et plein de plumes ! Je n'ai eu aucune explication du « C'est arrivé parce que », seulement une de « Ce n'est pas arrivé parce que »… Et je ne suis même pas certaine de l'avoir bien comprise.

À bout de souffle, confiante et désespérée de comprendre, elle se tut et attendit les explications logiques de Jasper. Mais, son chocolat chaud figé au bord des lèvres, il la dévisageait avec de grands yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça tu l'as envoyé promener ? Il m'en manque des bouts, je crois.

Kyana réalisa alors que depuis dimanche, elle n'avait pas passé une minutes seule avec Jasper. Elle avait pris tout son temps libre pour les Gryffondor, abandonnant le pauvre, son pauvre Jasper avec April et Thomas. C'était vraiment cruel de sa part.

- Je t'ai négligé, ces derniers temps, hein ? dit Kyana avec une voix triste.

- Un peu mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Allez, raconte ! dit Jasper d'une voix pressante, les yeux brillants.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était gentil ! Il comprenait toujours tout ! Et Kyana se doutait bien qu'il devait être triste, quand même, que Kyana l'abandonne si souvent. Donc, pour se faire pardonner, elle lui raconta, avec le plus de détails possible, ce qui s'était passé depuis dimanche soir, soit depuis le premier kidnapping, le soir où Kyana avait lancé une araignée au visage de Spite. Elle ne lui cacha rien, pas même le rêve qu'elle avait eu et où elle était mariée avec Thomas. Elle tâcha de lui expliquer le mieux possible ce qu'elle avait ressenti au cours de ces trois jours incroyablement bien remplis. Sa tristesse, sa colère, ses peurs, ses joies.

Jasper l'écoutait attentivement, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, pour faire entrer les informations plus vite dans son cerveau. Il rit souvent mais passa le plus clair de son temps à compatir avec la peine et la frustration de Kyana. Bref, il était un interlocuteur parfait, qui montrait qu'il comprenait et qui ne l'interrompait jamais.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de raconter comment elle venait tout juste d'aller lui porter sa réponse, il lui offrit un nouveau chocolat chaud avant de s'en servir un nouveau. Ils burent en silence pendant un moment, Jasper ayant toujours besoin d'un certain moment pour bien classer et analyser les données qu'il recevait.

- Je suis surpris d'entendre que tu te sois dévoilée si rapidement mais je savais bien que tu étais beaucoup plus espiègle que tu ne t'en doutais toi-même, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Et ne te sens pas coupable pour Spite, il l'avait bien mérité. La pauvre araignée, par contre…

Kyana se sentit rassurée. Jasper était quelqu'un de rationnel et posé. S'il approuvait son geste contre Spite… _ses_ gestes, il ne fallait pas oublier le vol des pétards, c'est que ce n'étaient pas des actions inconsidérées. Si Jasper approuvait, tout allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas exactement ce que Kyana voulait savoir.

- Pour ce qui est de Remus, je crois que sa lettre veut dire ce qu'elle veut dire, continua Jasper, lisant dans les pensées de Kyana.

- Tu pourrais être moins clair ?

Il lui sourit et prit la dernière gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

- Techniquement, je n'aurais pas dû lire cette lettre alors je ne sais pas si je peux en parler.

Elle enfonça la tête dans les épaules et grommela quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je te l'aurais probablement fait lire, répéta-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Tu… ? Oh !

Franchement étonné, il la fixa un bon moment avant de lui demander pourquoi. Ce qui était une excellente question, considérant le fait que Kyana ne connaissait aucune jeune fille, incluant elle-même, qui faisait lire ses lettres personnelles à ses amis « i ».

- Parce que je voulais avoir ton avis et que si tu ne l'avais pas lu toi même, j'aurais été obligé de te la lire. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'avoir lu dans mon dos.

- Non… en effet… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… Je suis flatté, vraiment. Mais bon, on n'est pas ici pour parler de mon ego.

- Certes !

Kyana l'incita à enfin plonger dans le vif du sujet grâce à d'habiles mouvements de bras qui auraient pu assommer huit personnes du même coup. Jasper soupira et se pencha, les coudes sur les genoux, pour regarder son amie très attentivement.

- Kyana… Remus n'est pas un garçon comme tous les autres.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit ça. Et de toute façon, je le savais déjà.

- Non… Je ne pense pas que tu saches réellement à quel point il peut être différent de n'importe quel autre type de cette école ou de n'importe quelle autre école.

Kyana cligna des yeux. Différent, d'accord, mais il restait un garçon de quinze ans. Un garçon restait un garçon. À moins que quelque chose n'échappe à Kyana ?

- Si tu me l'expliquais plus clairement ?

Jasper étudia la question un moment avant de secouer la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de le faire. Je ne crois d'ailleurs pas que ce soit quelque chose qui s'explique. Je suis aussi stupéfait que tu ne le saches pas déjà. Enfin… Tu finiras bien par le savoir un jour ou l'autre.

- Mais enfin ! C'est pas juste ! Dis-le-moi ! s'indigna Kyana.

Parce que, hein, quand même ! S'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ! C'était son ami, quand même ! Il n'était pas supposé vouloir l'aider ?

- J'aimerais mais…

Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Kyana croisa les bras et entreprit de bouder Jasper. Mais elle comprit bientôt que ça ne servait à rien. Si Jasper ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose, c'était parce qu'il avait une _excellente_ raison.

- Okay… Mais si je découvre qu'il est gay et que tu ne me l'as pas dit… grogna-t-elle.

Jasper éclata de rire le plus discrètement possible, vu l'heure.

- Non… Non, je ne crois pas avoir décelé ce phénomène chez-lui. Et, curieusement, j'ai l'œil. Alors je n'aime pas quand on dit que seul un fou reconnaît un fou. Non pas quand j'ai quelque chose contre mais… Enfin bref… il n'est pas gay.

- C'est quand même déjà ça…

Il lui sourit et engouffra une généreuse poignée d'arachide B.B.Q. dans sa bouche. Tandis qu'il mastiquait très peu élégamment, Kyana se concentra à ne plus se préoccuper de ce que Jasper lui cachait pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Et bon, si Remus n'était pas gay… « Mais t'as une fixation là-dessus ! » Ah ! Elle n'était pas endormie, elle… dommage.

- Ce que Remus a essayé de t'expliquer est très simple, Kyana. Durant les semaines où ses amis ne se parlaient plus, il s'est beaucoup rapproché de toi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive souvent et il en a été le premier étonné. Mais il savait que c'était quelque chose qui arriverait tôt ou tard. C'est que ce soit si tôt qui l'a surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas et il ne l'a pas comprit avant que vous ne vous regardiez dans les yeux. La réaction qu'il a eue était de la colère, de la colère envers lui. Il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé dans sa tête qui a fait que sa réaction a été de s'éloigner de toi, coûte que coûte.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une explication que lui seul peut te donner. Mais sache que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit ton ami ou pas. C'est très complexe et c'est en partie pour le protéger, lui. Il devait faire le point sur toute la situation.

- C'est bête quand même ! Il n'est pas la Reine ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit faire le point sur la situation quand quelqu'un devient son ami ! Il doit être si sélectif ?

- D'une certaine façon… oui. Et toi, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Mais…

- Remus Lupin est un être fidèle et entier. Si tu deviens son amie, ce sera inconditionnellement et pour toujours. S'il laisse quelqu'un l'approcher assez pour passer outre la carapace qu'il s'est forgée lui-même, il donne à cette personne la capacité de le blesser. Si tu te rends jusqu'à lui, tu as les moyens de le rendre heureux pour toujours ou malheureux à jamais. Tu vas me dire qu'il n'est pas la seule personne comme ça et tu auras raison. Mais la petite différence dont je te parlais tout à l'heure fait en sorte que ses amis ont les moyens de l'anéantir complètement.

Kyana ne trouva rien à répondre à cet ajout. C'était plus convainquant que « il doit bien sélectionner ses amis. » Mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était cruel de la part de Remus d'abandonner Kyana sans aucun motif simplement pour se protéger. Et elle dans tout ça ?

- Et ce moyen de l'anéantir, si c'est pour lui que c'est le plus dangereux, est aussi une arme à double tranchant. Il n'y a pas que sur lui que cette différence pèse. Et ça comporte quelques inconvénients réels et beaucoup d'autres qu'il imagine. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut savoir assumer, Kyana.

- Je… je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre…__

- Je sais. Mais tu vas comprendre. Je _sais_ que tu peux comprendre. Pour l'instant tu veux savoir pourquoi Remus s'est éloigné de toi ? Et bien parce qu'il a peur de ce que votre rapprochement peut lui faire à lui et, surtout, de ce que ça peut te faire à toi. Il n'imposera jamais rien à personne. Il te suffit simplement de lui montrer que tu peux… que tu veux le prendre toi-même. Si tel est le cas, évidemment.__

- Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !!!__

Il sourit à nouveau et se leva, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour qu'elle se lève avec lui.

- Je sais… Et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Sinon, ça aurait peut-être été trop de pression sur toi. Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire même si tu ne comprends pas exactement de quoi je parle. Quand tu le sauras, tu seras déjà à même de comprendre tout ce que ça implique et ce sera plus facile pour toi de décider si tu prends ou tu laisses. J'espère simplement que tu ne laisseras pas, autant pour toi que pour lui.

Sur ce, il posa doucement ses mains sur le visage de Kyana et l'embrassa doucement sur le front, très exactement comme le faisaient son père et Jethro, son grand frère.

- Bonne nuit, Kyana, dit-il avant de s'en aller. On rediscutera demain, si tu veux.

Et il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'escalier de son dortoir, laissant cruellement Kyana à elle-même. Elle resta là un long moment, le cerveau vide de toute pensée puis, son électroencéphalogramme se remit à marcher.

- Mais à quoi est-ce que je dois réfléchir, exactement ? se demanda-t-elle à elle-même, dans le silence total de la Salle Commune.

« Alors là, aucune idée. Il est pas un peu fou, ton copain ? »

Kyana soupira profondément et monta à son dortoir. Jasper parlait par énigmes et Anyka n'aidait pas du tout. Pas facile que la vie de Kyana Wald.

Malgré les craintes de Kyana, qui était certaine que le charabia incompréhensible de Jasper allait la garder éveillée jusqu'à Noël, Kyana s'était endormie à la seconde où sa tête avait touché son oreiller. Le stress des derniers jours, la joie du retour de Remus, la longue journée, la colère de voir Jasper avec la lettre de Remus, les explications paraboliques de Jasper et les chocolats chauds eurent raison de Kyana avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Cependant, elle se rendit parfaitement compte, le lendemain matin, qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Comble de malheur, le premier cours de la journée s'avérait être celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Pour la première fois de leur histoire magique personnelle, Kyana Wald et Jasper Cohen s'endormirent en cours, appuyés l'un sur l'autre, ayant presque l'air de ne pas dormir, aux yeux de cet ennuyeux de professeur Binns. Évidemment, Thomas et April furent outrés de leur si honteux comportement, ainsi que de celui de Bridget, Faith et Edward qui avaient tout fait pour ne pas que le fantôme s'aperçoive qu'il avait perdu des élèves en cours de route. Mais Kyana n'eut pas à les écouter bien longtemps puisque c'est vers la classe de Mlle Berry qu'elle se dirigeait et non vers une heure de libre. Laissant donc à Jasper la lourde responsabilité de se faire persécuter durant une heure entière, Kyana tâcha de garder les yeux ouverts pour trouver son local.

Par un heureux miracle, ce fut cinq minutes à l'avance qu'elle se retrouva assise sur sa chaise, endormie sur son bureau, la bouche ouverte, sur le point de baver sur ses parchemins. Ce fut la douce pression d'une chaude main qui la tira de son sommeil.

- Kyana, il faut que tu te réveilles, murmura une voix très agréable dans son oreille.

- M'en fous… murmura-t-elle.

- Tu ne t'en fous pas. Allez, ouvre les yeux, petite fille.

- Laisse-moi, papa…

Un murmure amusé lui fit douter de sa réalité.

- Je ne suis pas ton père et Mlle Berry risque d'être plus méchante que ta mère.

Perplexe, Kyana ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la jolie bouche de Remus, tout près de son visage. Elle sourit et chercha ses yeux. Wow… Pouvait-il y avoir quelque chose de plus agréable en ce monde que de se réveiller et de découvrir Remus à deux centimètres de son visage, de sentir son souffle contre sa peau.

- Remus… dit-elle doucement, toujours endormie mais au comble du bonheur.

Les yeux dorés, qui se fixaient maintenant toujours aux siens, furent traversés d'une émotion étrange. Son visage prit une expression vulnérable et triste. La main de Remus, sur son épaule, sembla hésiter un moment avant de se retirer doucement, et il se décida enfin à sourire, reprenant son air sympathiquement neutre habituel.

La magie, si forte et si belle, disparut en même temps que le contact de sa main. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et s'étira, pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était triste. Elle avait été si heureuse de le découvrir près d'elle, de sentir ses doigts sur son épaule ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il s'éloigne.

- Hum… désolé de t'avoir réveillé, murmura-t-il en sortant ses livres de son sac.

- Je dois plutôt te remercier, répliqua Kyana avec un sourire.

Il haussa les épaules avec un demi-sourire.

- À propos, c'était très astucieux de ta part d'envoyer Orion par courrier interne, dit-il sans la regarder.

- Orion ! C'est ça ! J'avais oublié… Il a pourtant un si joli nom.

- C'est Grec. On est fort sur les prénoms Grecs, dans la famille.

- Remus, c'est Romain, pas Grec ! L'enfant loup ! Celui qui a été tué par son frère jumeau. Tu n'as pas de jumeau, j'espère.

- Euh… non, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

- Enfin, c'est Romain, pas Grec.

- C'était Remus ou Apollon. Je crois que Remus me va beaucoup mieux.

- Mmmmm… Je n'en suis pas si certaine, répondit machinalement Kyana en ouvrant son carnet de note.

« Excellente réponse ! » Kyana ouvrit grand les yeux, fixant devant elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit ça, hein ? Hein ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil de biais à Remus. Il semblait stupéfait. Oui, elle l'avait dit à voix haute. Heureusement, le professeur Berry entra à ce moment. Elle fit un détour vers le fond de la classe pour ramasser le travail de Remus et de Kyana, qui lui donna la pile de parchemin avec un sourire, puis elle débuta son cours. Kyana ne prit pas moins de cinq minutes avant de recommencer à dodeliner de la tête. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Sa tête était lourde. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle avait envie de dormir… dormir… dor…

- Mlle Wald ?

Kyana ouvrit un œil. Le professeur Berry, appuyée sur le bureau, la regardait d'un air sévère d'où transperçait beaucoup trop d'indulgence.

- Oh… Professeur… Je… Je…

Toute la classe la regardait avec amusement. Qu'est-ce que c'était embarrassant !

- Vous vous êtes endormie, oui. Techniquement, je vous aurais laissé faire, c'est votre problème, après tout, mais vous empêchez M. Lupin de prendre ses notes, expliqua patiemment le professeur Berry.

- Je… hein ?

Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait empêcher Remus de prendre ses notes ? « Parce que tu te sers de son épaule comme d'un oreiller ! » Horrifiée, elle se redressa promptement sur son siège, le visage rouge comme une tomate.

- Il reste quarante-cinq minutes avant le prochain cours… Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dormir ? Ça ne vous sert à rien de rester ici, de toute façon. Je suis certaine que M. Lupin se fera un plaisir de partager ses notes avec vous.

Kyana, beaucoup trop embarrassée pour protester, ramassa ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac et se sauva de la classe le plus rapidement possible sans un regard pour personne, sauf pour le professeur Berry qu'elle prit tout de même la peine de remercier. Elle fila à toute vitesse vers sa Tour. Honteuse, elle s'effondra sur son lit. Elle eut tout juste la présence d'esprit de mettre l'alarme de son cadran avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond. Elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Remus et elle n'en avait même pas profité… c'était une honte.

Elle s'était éveillée en sursautant, confuse et embrouillée, mais elle arriva à l'heure au cours d'Arithmancie. Elle était encore un peu fatiguée mais elle parvint néanmoins à rester éveillée et à prendre assez de notes pour comprendre… plus tard. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Lily et Cathy n'étaient pas prêtes à l'aider, malgré le sourire moqueur qu'elles affichaient. Tout se passa donc relativement bien jusqu'à son double cours de potion de l'après-midi. L'éclairage tamisé, la chaleur des feux sous les chaudrons, l'odeur de la potion tranquillisante qui bouillait… C'est à peine si elle réussit à ne pas tomber tête première dans son chaudron. Elle y gagna cependant sa pire note à vie. Mais Daniel eut l'amabilité de ne pas la réprimander devant tout le monde. Dieu merci parce que Thomas et April en auraient eu beaucoup trop long à dire.

Puis, à la fin des cours, elle monta à sa tour faire une petite sieste en attendant le repas. Sieste qui fut beaucoup trop rapide. Elle mangea peu, à la fois parce qu'elle avait tendance à avoir des coups de fatigue lorsqu'elle avait l'estomac plein et, surtout, parce qu'elle roupillait entre les bouchées et que c'était devenu froid.

Elle était en route vers la sortie lorsque le rire de Serena la força à rebrousser chemin. Elle trottina jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient assis ses Gryffondor d'amis.

- Serena, murmura Kyana en tapotant l'épaule de l'Espagnole.

- Oui ? demanda joyeusement la jeune fille.

- Ce soir je suis trop fatiguée et j'envisage seulement de faire mes devoirs et de perdre connaissance dans l'escalier du dortoir mais… Il faudrait vraiment que je te parle, c'est très sérieux. Okay ? Okay !

Et elle reprit sa route en traînant les pieds sans laisser l'occasion à la volubile Serena de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Kyana en était satisfaite, elle n'aurait pas su quoi y répondre. Parce que bien que la Serdaigle fut épuisée, elle n'avait toujours pas oublié qu'elle devait thérapeutiser (« Ça se dit ? ») Serena à propos de Rogue.

Enfin bref, la journée finit bien par finir et Kyana, malgré une certaine déception, réalisa qu'elle n'était pas devin puisqu'elle réussit à se rendre à son lit et à se changer avant d'effectivement perdre connaissance.

Le lendemain matin, par contre, elle était d'excellente humeur. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans rêves marquants pour la perturber, elle s'éveilla le vendredi matin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, c'était la dernière journée de la semaine et le lendemain, sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Elle adorait y aller et déplorait le fait que les étudiants ne pouvaient pas y aller plus souvent. « Tu y serais déjà allé _deux_ fois au moins, si tu avais voulu… » Ben ça alors ! Anyka, qui n'avait pas dit plus de deux phrases la veille, essayait de gâcher une si belle journée ? Jamais !

Même le cours sanglant du professeur Spite n'arriva pas à tuer le sourire sur les lèvres de Kyana… qui ignorait réellement pourquoi elle souriait autant. Bah, probablement parce que James et Sirius lui avaient dit qu'elle était plus jolie lorsqu'elle souriait ! « Dommage que ce ne soit pas eux que tu comptes séduire… » M. sourire vacilla un instant mais il revint à la charge lorsque Kyana enferma solidement Anyka dans un coin de son cerveau. Elle était d'excellente humeur et ses raisons de se morfondre n'étaient pas encore réapparues ! Pourquoi s'auto-gâcher le plaisir ? Surtout que le professeur Flitwick, au cours suivant, leur apprit plein de nouveaux sortilèges des plus amusants à exécuter. Puis vint le cours de Métamorphoses. Cours relativement calme en considérant que McGonagall avait menacé Sirius de l'attacher tout nu à une poutre s'il ne cessait pas de déranger les élèves. « Elle n'a pas dit tout nu, quand même ! » Ah ? Non, probablement pas… Mais c'était tellement plus amusant et intéressant, comme image. Et puis d'abord, comment elle avait fait pour sortir, celle-là ? Peu importait, M. Sourire était toujours là.

- Tu sembles d'excellente humeur, aujourd'hui, petite fille ! dit joyeusement Sirius à la sortie du cours.

Thomas roula les yeux, à la fois pour montrer sa désapprobation face à Sirius et parce qu'il jugeait qu'une jeune fille digne de ce nom ne devait pas gambader dans les couloirs, comme le faisait presque Kyana.

- Ouaip !

- Fort bien ! Mais pour quelles raisons ? demanda James d'un air légèrement inquisiteur.

- Bah j'en sais rien. On est vendredi, il fait beau, la vie est belle et demain on va à Pré-au-Lard !

- C'est vraiment la joie de vivre, mmmmm ? ricana Cathy.

Kyana acquiesça et sourit de plus belle. Ils se mirent en route vers la Grande Salle, discutant de la sortie du lendemain. Curieusement, tandis qu'ils marchaient, un mouvement de groupe s'opéra de sorte que Remus et Kyana, qui n'étaient pas du tout côte à côte, se retrouvèrent épaule à épaule, entre tous les autres qui discutaient, l'air de rien.

Ce fut le moment le plus important de la journée de Kyana. Les heures suivantes furent séparées en trois sections. Les deux repas, les deux cours qui restaient et, surtout, se débarrasser de tous ses devoirs pour avoir son samedi et son dimanche le libre. Elle passa donc toute sa soirée sagement installée dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, le nez dans ses livres, au grand bonheur de Thomas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête… » Oui, ça, Kyana ne lui faisait pas dire. Mais bon, avec M. Sourire, on pouvait passer à travers de tout, même la voix mielleuse de Thomas.

Kyana fut réveillée brutalement le samedi matin par Bridget qui sautait dans son lit.

- Allez, il faut se préparer pour la sortie ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- Gnaaaa… Bridget… sept heures…

- Exact ! Ça ne nous donne qu'une heure avant de descendre manger ! Allez, debout !

La réponse de Kyana se résuma en un grognement.

- Pas de Grmffagrubapfftsss qui tiennent, DEBOUT !

Sans attendre la moindre coopération, qui ne serait jamais venue de toute façon, Bridget agrippa un bras de Kyana tandis qu'une autre paire de main attrapait l'autre. « Oh, une complice ! » La pauvre martyr ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir Faith, tout sourire, qui tirait sur son bras.

- Mais enfin… laissez-moiiiiiiii…

Malheureusement, elle fut cruellement arrachée de son lit, mise sur pieds et eut à peine le temps d'enlever son pyjama avant d'être lancée dans la douche. « Elles t'ont vu… » Mais Kyana était trop de mauvais poil pour en être contrariée.

- Prend la bouteille bleu foncé en premier et la pâle ensuite ! ordonna Bridget.

- Je vais bien prendre le shampooing que je veux !

- Naon ! Tu prends celui là ou j'embarque avec toi pour te relaver la tête !

- Pfffff… tu… tu…

- Tu veux parier ?

Kyana, qui, de toute évidence, n'était plus en compagnie de M. Sourire, fit ce qu'on lui demanda et le plus rapidement possible parce « qu'on n'a pas toute la journée, quand même, Kyana ! ». Une fois sortie de la douche, Faith lui balança ses sous-vêtements au visage et lui dit de se dépêcher.

- Hey ! Vous avez fouillé dans ma malle !

- Ouaip ! Et on va y mettre le feu si tu n'arrives pas avant deux minutes ! cria Bridget, du dortoir.

Ne voulant pas prendre de risques, Kyana s'empressa de se sécher du mieux qu'elle pouvait, d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements et de retourner dans le dortoir, sa grande serviette bien ajustée sous ses bras.

- Vous devriez parler moins fort, April et Julia dorment toujours.

- On a insonorisé leur lit, dit Bridget avec impatience en obligeant Kyana à s'asseoir sur son lit.

Une seconde plus tard, Bridget, séchoir en main, s'attaquait aux cheveux de Kyana tandis que Faith se lançait dans la manucure. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elles jouaient ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous voulez jouer à la poupée mais vous n'en avez pas trouvé ?

- Mais pas du tout ! C'est pour la chasse au lion ! cria Bridget par dessous le son du sèche-cheveux.

Kyana figea et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, qui promettaient d'être magnifiques. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elles savaient ? Est-ce qu'elles savaient vraiment, premièrement ? Enfin, avec ce qu'avait dit Bridget à propos des points communs… Bon, okay… elles savaient. Et Edward aussi, à la lumière de ses commentaires.

- Pas celui-là ! Ca lui donne le teint vert, dit Faith.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Kyana réalisa qu'elle était debout devant un miroir plein pied, en sous-vêtement, et que ses deux… amies ? plaçaient des chandails devant elle pour voir celui qui lui allait le mieux.

- Hey mais… mais…

- Oh, Kyana, on a passé l'âge d'être timide ! Et puis, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, dit Bridget en roulant les yeux. Celui là ? Nah… le pastel, c'est pas dans ta palette…

- C'est tellement dommage qu'il fasse trop froid, soupira Faith, qui fouillait dans la malle de Bridget. J'avais une magnifique robe d'été bleue. Souple, longue, pratique et confortable.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Julia.

- On prépare Kyana pour la sortie ! Elle doit faire une bonne impression !

Julia, que Kyana regardait dans le miroir, reprit tous ses esprits en une seconde et fila sur la malle d'April.

- La chasse au Lupin est ouverte ! Ah !

Oh non ! Julia savait aussi !

- Mais… mais…

- Oh, allez, ce n'est plus très subtil, maintenant. Avant peut-être mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a que April et Thomas qui n'ont pas compris… d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette malle ? demanda Faith, dubitative. Ce n'est pas comme si April était à l'affût de la mode.

- Mais elle a… ça ! annonça fièrement Julia en extirpant un gros pull bleu foncé de la malle d'April.

Quoi qu'étonnées, Faith et Bridget laissèrent échapper un « oooooh » appréciateur tandis que Julia plaçait le pull devant Kyana. C'était un gros chandail de laine, finement tissé, avec un gros col mollement roulé. Le bleu était précisément celui des yeux de Kyana. Vraiment, c'était étonnant de savoir qu'April avait ce genre de vêtement.

- Ca, c'est parfait, dit Julia satisfaite.

- Malheureusement, il est trop grand, fit remarquer Kyana.

Elle ne l'aurait pas admis mais elle était un peu déçue. Cette idée de vouloir séduire Remus était complètement ridicule mais… quelque part… tout au fond…

- Mais non, regarde ! dit Bridget en levant sa baguette.

Elle lança une formule et le chandail se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la taille parfaite pour Kyana.

- Hey ! Mais elle va vous tuer !

- Mais non… On lui dira que Sirius songe à l'inviter prendre un morceau aux Trois Balais et elle va être très heureuse, dit Bridget en lançant le chandail sur le lit de Kyana.

Les trois accessoiristes se lancèrent alors à la recherche d'un pantalon assorti.

- C'est méchant pour Sirius, quand même, dit Faith.

- Il faut avoir l'esprit de sacrifice pour ses amis… Noir ?

- Nah… ça ne va pas avec du marine alors avec du bleu foncé, répondit la voix étouffée de Julia, du fond de sa malle.

- Et beige foncé ? demanda Faith.

- Ah ? Montre, dit Bridget.

Faith lui lança le pantalon et le plaça sous le chandail. Kyana, qui avait oublié qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, plantée au milieu de la pièce, jugea que c'était joli mais…

- C'est boueux à ce temps-ci de l'année, dit-elle.

- Ah… ouais…

- Bah c'est pas grave ! Ça se lave ! dit Faith en haussant les épaules.

- Ça pourrait les tâcher, quand même, dit Julia.

Faith regarda son pantalon pendant un moment puis haussa les épaules.

- On n'a pas autre chose. On va prendre le risque !

Kyana n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Faith était prête à sacrifier un pantalon pour elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était gentille !

- Mais… vous avez regardé dans ma malle ? dit-elle timidement.

- Faut pas mettre un de tes vêtements de tous les jours, voyons, dit Faith avec un sourire.

- Un jeans, ça aurait bien fait, murmura Julia pour elle-même, concentrée à trouver une solution.

- Ah ça, j'en ai un ! s'écria Bridget.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois complices comparaient le jeans de Bridget et le pantalon de Faith. Elles en virent à la conclusion que le beige était plus élégant mais que dû à la température, on allait y aller pour le jeans. Bridget ajusta le vêtement pour Kyana et lui dit de l'enfiler. Elle était en train de le boutonner lorsque Julia revint à côté d'elle.

- Et puisque tu vas sûrement enlever ton chandail de laine, aux Trois Balais, tu vas mettre ce petit truc en dessous, dit-elle en montrant un petit chandail typiquement féminin à Kyana. Enfile-le !

Kyana obéit et découvrit soudainement qu'elle avait des courbes très féminines.

- Oh… je l'ai peut-être un peu trop rétréci, dit Julia en brandissant sa baguette. Ah ! C'est beaucoup mieux.

Oui, c'était mieux, mais les courbes étaient toujours très évidentes. « Et alors, ce sont de très jolies courbes. » Peut-être mais… mais… « Mais rien du tout… Selon tes projets, Remus va les voir mieux que ça, tes courbes alors bon…» Point à Anyka… Mais Kyana s'en accordait un; que Remus voit ses courbes était une chose, que tout le monde les voit en était une autre.

- Parfait ! dirent Bridget et Faith en chœur.

- Maintenant, on termine les cheveux !

Kyana se fit agresser de nouveau. Bridget s'occupait des cheveux, Julia lui enfilait ses chaussettes en dissuadant Faith de maquiller Kyana.

- Ce n'est pas du tout son style. Il ne faut pas la dénaturer, quand même.

Ce dont  Kyana était soulagée, il va sans dire.

À huit heures moins dix très exactement, Kyana se regardait dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, ce matin là. Bridget avait remonté ses cheveux pour mettre en évidence son long cou gracieux, laissant retomber quelques mèches ça et là. La coiffure était assez simple et  dans la catégorie de celles qui n'exigeaient pas trop de leur faire attention et qui devenaient même plus belles lorsqu'elles étaient un peu négligées. Et ses vêtements lui allaient comme un gant… bien qu'elle n'était pas certaine que le chandail violet était une bonne idée. Montrer ses formes n'était _vraiment _pas dans ses habitudes. « T'as fini avec tes courbes, oui ? »

April, qui avait fini par se lever, bougonna sur son chandail bleu mais Bridget mit son plan à exécution… qui fonctionna à merveille. Kyana ne put que plaindre Sirius, qui allait être coincé avec April mais bon… il était apte à se défendre et Cathy serait là.

Lorsqu'elle descendit à la Salle Commune, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Mais tu es splendide ! lança Edward, les yeux pétillants.

- Euh… merci, balbutia Kyana, les joues roses.

- Thomas, ferme ta bouche, ce n'est pas très joli, dit Jasper en ricanant.

- Ahjebeneuhc'esteheuh…

- D'accord. On va manger ? grogna April en poussa Thomas vers la sortie.

- Superbe, petite, murmura Jasper à Kyana. Tu vas faire un malheur.

Kyana enfonça la tête dans les épaules, réellement embarrassée. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas faire un malheur, elle voulait que Remus la trouve jolie. « L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… Ca peut même aider. » Grmf…

Son entrée dans la Grande Salle eut le même effet que dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle. Tous les garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle, donnant des coups de coudes à leurs copains qui ne regardaient pas. Kyana baissa les yeux et suivit ses amis, qui s'amusaient bien, selon toutes vraisemblances.

- Tu es ravissante, ce matin, dit Peter.

- Ce que j'allais dire, dit James après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

À côté de lui, Sirius, la bouche pleine, hochait la tête en levant le pouce. Les filles ne dirent rien mais leurs yeux montraient qu'elles appréciaient et avaient tout saisi du stratagème et qu'elles l'approuvaient. Peut-être même l'avaient-elles su. Mais Remus, lui, ne dit rien du tout. Il l'avait regardé à peine un instant et, puisqu'il avait échappé sa cuillère dans son bol, avait baissé les yeux pour ne pas les relever. Il va sans dire que Kyana était légèrement déçue mais elle s'y attendait.

- Merci, dit elle gentiment aux autres.

Un peu triste, tout de même, elle mangea en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation des autres. April était surexcitée et Jasper cherchait à comprendre pourquoi. Bridget et Faith mangèrent à peine tellement elles devaient se retenir de rire. C'était bien fait pour elles ! Elles avaient été méchantes ! Elles avaient créer des problèmes à Sirius, de faux espoirs à April et une cruelle déception à Kyana. Nah ! « Elles ont voulu être gentilles… » Kyana le savait ça. Mais pour l'instant, elle leur en voulait… un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyana refoula son air penaud et prit la route de Pré-au-Lard. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les Maraudeurs suivaient derrière. Mais Kyana n'était pas certaine de vouloir voir Remus. En fait, si. Mais elle aurait aimé qu'il la trouve jolie. « Bah, y'a d'autres types qui te trouvent jolie ! » Comme si Kyana en avait quelque chose à foutre… « C'est sûr… et surveille ton langage ! »

À la seconde où Sirius lança son jovial Bonjour habituel, April s'agglutina à lui. Méchamment, ce fut amplement suffisant pour faire revenir M. Sourire. Le visage désespéré de Sirius et le très sincère et visible agacement de Cathy étaient beaucoup trop amusants. Bref, le voyage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur… même si Remus semblait faire exprès de se tenir loin de Kyana. « Il ne va pas recommencer son petit manège, si ? » Il avait peut-être quelque chose contre le bleu… « Pfffffff… »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, April demanda à arrêter à la première boutique. Bridget profita donc de l'occasion pour tirer sur la manche de Sirius pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille.

- _QUOI_ ?!

- Je n'ai jamais mentionné que c'était exclusivement elle, ajouta rapidement Bridget à la vue du visage colérique de Sirius.

- Mouais…

Il aurait bien voulu ajouter quelque chose mais April ressortit à ce moment précis. Ils allèrent de boutique en boutique, James et Cathy essayaient de savoir ce qu'avait dit Bridget à Sirius et Remus discutait échecs avec Jasper, Thomas traînait les pieds en fusillant Sirius du regard et les autres… faisaient n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. Puis, en milieu d'avant-midi, ce fut au tour de Kyana d'entrer seule dans une boutique. Elle voulait acheter un truc pour sa mère. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à le trouver. Elle paya et sortit en vitesse pour ne pas trop les faire attendre. Mais une fois dehors, elle remarqua assez vite qu'il ne restait plus personne. Ils… l'avaient… abandonné ? Mais… mais…

Elle songeait presque à se mettre à paniquer et/ou désespérer et/ou pleurer lorsque quelqu'un, derrière elle, se racla la gorge. Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Remus. « Il est gentil, il est resté pour t'attendre, lui. » Oui, c'était gentil ! Les autres ne devaient sans doute pas être très loin.

- Euh… il semblerait qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose d'urgent à faire, expliqua timidement Remus.

- Ah ? On les attend ici ? demanda Kyana, qui essayait d'avoir l'air zen.

Après tout, elle était en tête-à-tête avec Remus, à Pré-au-Lard. À Poudlard, ça voulait dire beaucoup ! Même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

- Euh… Non. On doit se rejoindre vers quinze heures Aux Trois Balais, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

AAAHHHHHHHHH ! Elle allait être toute seule avec Remus pendant… pendant… Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Dix heures trente… Quatre heures et demi !! Ils avaient sans doute fait exprès pour les laisser seuls. Kyana était sous le choc et ne trouva rien à répondre. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'être mal interprété.

- On… on peut essayer de les retrouver, si tu veux, lança vivement Remus. Personnellement, ça… Enfin, si ça t'embête, on peut…

« DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !!! »

- Mais non, c'est inutile ! Si on les croise, ce sera déjà ça de fait, sinon, c'est vraiment pas plus mal, répondit-elle joyeusement, avec un très large et sincère sourire.

« Parfait ! Ca ne fait pas trop groupie et ça montre que tu veux être avec lui ! Tu t'améliores ! » Merci… Cependant, Remus n'avait pas l'air entièrement convaincu, même si un mince sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi, ils ont demandé qu'on les attende pour manger ?

- Euh… Non, ils ne l'ont pas mentionné. Ils se sont sauvé comme des coquerelles à la lumière, dit-il avec une presque grimace.

- Oh… Parfait ! Parce que je n'avais pas très faim ce matin et je _dois_ manger avant quinze heures. Ce t'embête si on fait une pause bouffe ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement. Ca fera comme si on reprenait l'après-midi que j'ai stupidement manqué, l'autre jour.

Cette fois, il se remit vraiment à sourire, bien que Kyana avait l'impression qu'il doutait qu'elle ait ardemment souhaité passer une partie de la journée seule avec lui. C'était quand même dommage de ne pas pouvoir le contredire. « Mais si tu peux !! » Pas le moment…

- Même s'ils avaient demandé qu'on les attende, j'aurais mangé avant quand même. Je meurs de faim ! Et je connais un petit café où la nourriture est excellente. C'est tout petit et pas très fréquenté mais c'est vraiment bon, assura Remus avec des hochements de tête.

- Alors nous irons là ! En attendant, tu voulais aller quelque part ?

- Bah Zonko et Honeydukes… sinon, je ne suis pas pressé. Et toi ?

- Y'a une ou deux places que je vais faire mais sinon… Je ne suis pas pressée non plus.

- Eh bien… errons !

C'est effectivement ce qu'ils firent. Ils se baladèrent au gré de leurs désirs, entrant là où c'était intéressant, rigolant un tiers du temps, discutant sérieusement durant un autre tiers et marchant en silence, profitant de la fraîcheur de la brise automnale pour le dernier tiers. Kyana s'étonna de constater qu'il était possible d'apprécier encore plus la présence de Remus et ce, même en faisant abstraction du fait qu'il était un acheteur hors pair. Il repérait les aubaines tout comme les arnaques. Et il était fort pour le marchandage. Petite ombre au tableau, la plupart des filles qu'ils croisèrent regardaient Kyana avec rancœur. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour ça…

- Hey, Kyana, regarde !

Ils étaient dans un petit magasin d'accessoires principalement féminins. Kyana avait voulu regarder les petits colliers et Remus, très étonnant pour un garçon, s'amusait à fouiller un peu partout.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle éclata de rire aussitôt qu'elle le vit. Il avait mit des lunettes roses en forme d'étoile, souriant comme un imbécile.

- Tu ne les aimes pas ? C'est dommage… soupira-t-il tristement.

- Peut-être que le rose n'est pas pour toi.

- Ah, peut-être…

Il les enleva et, après un clin d'œil, les remit à leur place. Kyana, qui rigolait toujours, se remit à son examen de colliers. Elle était tout juste devant un miroir à en essayer un avec une étoile bleue aux reflets changeants lorsqu'il arriva derrière elle.

- Il est très joli celui-là. Il te va très bien, il fait ressortir tes yeux, dit-il doucement en la regardant dans la glace.

Elle rougit et réussit à ne pas frissonner.

- Tu l'aimes ? Je vais le prendre, alors, répondit-elle, ne réalisant pas ce que ça pouvait impliquer.

Mais visiblement, il ne le comprit pas non plus, ou cette réponse lui plut beaucoup puisqu'il sourit et resta là à la regarder d'un air étrange. Hypnotisée, elle finit cependant par pivoter vers lui pour le regarder directement au lieu de glace interposée mais, malheureusement, son mouvement ne produisit pas l'effet escompté. Il baissa immédiatement les yeux et retourna fouiner dans les boucles d'oreilles.

Étrange mais pas forcément négatif… « Hey ! Tu deviens positive !! » Kyana sourit, fière d'elle-même, et se rendit à la caisse pour acheter son collier.

- Alors, c'est le moment de manger, maintenant ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

- Oh oui, s'il te plait ! J'ai une faim de loup ! rétorqua-t-elle avec conviction.

Il tourna vers elle un regard surpris mais se mit à sourire.

- Moi aussi… Viens, c'est par là.

Il l'amena dans un tout petit café, coincé entre deux grandes boutiques. L'atmosphère y était chaleureuse et décontractée. C'était parfait, à l'avis de Kyana.

- Ca te plaît ?

- Oui ! Si le menu est à la hauteur du décor…

- Encore mieux. Viens, y'a une table près de la grande fenêtre.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et Kyana regarda partout en attendant que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'eux. C'était vraiment un endroit joli, avec de belles couleurs, de vieilles tables bien entretenues et quelques beaux cadres montrant de beaux paysages sur les murs. Intimiste. Un endroit parfait pour un rendez-vous… même si s'en était pas un. « Pourquoi pas ? » Parce que… « Ah… évidemment… »

- C'est vraiment joli, conclu Kyana.

- Je vous remercie, mademoiselle, répondit un charmant sorcier aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Oh… Y'a pas de quoi…

Elle avait rougi. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle avait adressé son commentaire mais le monsieur avait l'air heureux alors elle ne prit pas la peine de le signaler. Il prépara leur table et Kyana tâcha d'éviter le regard franchement amusé de Remus.

- Je vais enlever ça, si je ne veux pas mourir de chaud, dit-elle, pour se donner contenance… ce qui le fit rigoler de plus belle.

Elle lui fit une grimace et se leva pour retirer le chandail bleu d'April. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la tête de Remus qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle portait en dessous. Encore une fois, il baissa les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait mais cette fois, Kyana, qui était plus près, décela une lueur admirative dans les iris dorés. « Tu vois bien que montrer tes courbes est une bonne chose, finalement. » Peut-être… peut-être…

- C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de gens pour te voir, dit-il simplement avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

« Oh ! Mais ça y'est ! C'est un compliment ! » vr… vraiment ? « Kyana… » Il la trouvait donc jolie ! Wouah ! « Mais tu devrais lui dire que tu ne veux être regarder que par lui… »

- Je ne… euh… merci ! dit-elle rapidement.

« Eh merde… je t'ai presque eue ! » Grmf…

- Pas de quoi tu… es vraimentbelle, grommela-t-il en regardant le serveur arriver.

Kyana se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, écoutant à peine le sorcier qui s'excusait d'avoir oublier d'apporter les menus à sa première visite. Remus n'avait pas dit qu'elle était jolie. Il avait dit qu'elle était BELLE ! Elle en était estomaquée. Mais tout ça passa inaperçu de Remus puisqu'il avait plongé le nez profondément dans son menu. Kyana eut donc le loisir de sourire aussi bêtement qu'elle le voulait mais elle préféra quand même se cacher aussi derrière son menu. Il avait dit qu'elle était belle ! « Oui, et c'est super. Cependant, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te le répéter, rerépéter et rererépéter. Une conversation s'impose, maintenant ! » Ah… ouais…

- Tu me proposes quoi ? demanda-t-elle en baissant son menu à une hauteur normale, tout de même consciente d'avoir toujours les joues roses.

Il pointa le nez au-dessus de son menu et lui lança un regard timide avant de se reprendre et de montrer son visage en entier. Il était aussi rose qu'elle devait l'être.

- Eh bien… Je sais pas… Les salades sont bonnes, paraît-il.

- Je veux bien mais… J'ai FAIM !

- J'avoue qu'une salade…

Il fronça les sourcils et étudia le menu.

- Hey, attends une minute. J'ai la tête d'une fille qui ne mange que des feuilles ? demanda-t-elle, faussement indignée.

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle mais rougit encore.

- Ben je sais pas… t'en as la ligne, du moins… hum… un croque-monsieur ?

« Et un autre compliment ! Wouah ! Demande si c'est lui le monsieur que tu vas croquer ! »

- Euh… ils le font comment ?

« Je fais des efforts, tu pourrais m'écouter, de temps en temps ! »

- C'est une demi-baguette avec du jambon fumé et du fromage.

- Longue comment, la demi-baguette ?

Elle rougit au commentaire d'Anyka, préférant l'oublier immédiatement.

- Je sais pas… 25 centimètres ? C'est servi avec une salade…

Kyana ne répondit qu'avec un grognement sourd.

- Okay, okay ! Y'a les pizza. Ça vient avec des frites !

- Ah ! C'est mieux ! Cette manie de vouloir me faire manger de la salade…

- T'es une fille et les filles mangent de la salade ! Nah !

- Ah d'accord. Alors toi, tu prends un cœur de bœuf, cru et bien saignant ? demanda-t-elle, avec de grands yeux innocents.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût et lui lança un faux air mauvais.

- Ouais. Et je le mange avec mes mains !

- Toi homme. Toi viril. Toi pas manger feuilles !

- Toi femme. Toi faible. Toi manger feuilles.

- Moi emmerder toi.

Il éclata de rire et Kyana ricana toute seule en regardant les variétés de pizza. Remus riait toujours lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revint.

- Alors, on a choisi ?

- Oui, la faible jeune fille que je suis va prendre une petite pizza deluxe, je vous prie.

- Avec salade, je présume ?

- FRITES !

Le rire de Remus redoubla devant la réaction de Kyana et le visage étonné du serveur. Ça commençait à bien faire cette histoire de salade. Faire attention à bien manger était une chose mais de là à toujours manger des salades…

- Oh… c'est bien. Et vous, M. Lupin ? Comme d'habitude ?

Remus hocha la tête et le serveur, après avoir repris les menus, passa à un autre client. Elle était surprise de voir que le serveur connaissait Remus, cependant. Mais elle n'osa pas poser de questions à ce sujet, ne voulant pas ramener la conversation sur le fait qu'elle ignorait qu'il était possible de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard en dehors des sorties. Il venait déjà de dire qu'elle était faible, elle ne voulait pas lui rappeler qu'elle était naïve. Même s'il ne l'aurait probablement que taquinée. Elle était une Maraudeuse, maintenant, et elle devait au moins essayer d'être à la hauteur. Remus ne voudrait pas d'une fille qui n'est pas à la hauteur. Surtout qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille, s'il le voulait.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu prends, d'habitude ? demanda Kyana lorsque Remus eut terminé de rire.

- Oh… tu verras, dit-il, un peu gêné.

Elle leva un sourcil mais abandonna le sujet. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, en attendant. Autour d'eux, il y avait peu d'écoliers et ceux qui étaient présents étaient les petits intellectuels qui jouaient aux échecs un peu partout. Ils étaient donc pratiquement seuls au monde. N'était-ce pas parfait ?

Puis, du coin de l'œil, elle vit le serveur qui revenait. Kyana était un peu embarrassée, elle n'avait pas été très sympathique avec lui, tout à l'heure. Elle attendit qu'il arrive et entreprit de s'expliquer.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. C'est qu'il venait tout juste de me dire que les femmes mangeaient toujours de la salade alors… bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ah ! Je comprends. Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-il en posa son assiette devant elle.

- Merci ! dit-elle avec un sourire avant de baisser la tête pour étudier sa pizza.

Sauce à la viande, pepperoni, champignons, oignons, bacon, poivrons verts, fromage mozzarella et cheddar. Et plein de belles grosses frites dorées ! Mmmmmmmm…

- Ça vous convient ? demanda gentiment le serveur.

- Absolument ! répondit Kyana avec conviction.

- Excellent ! Bon appétit !

Et il s'en retourna, laissant Kyana agresser sauvagement son repas. La première bouchée s'avéra au-delà des attentes de la jeune fille.

- Mmmmm… super. Et toi, c'est…

C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit l'assiette de Remus. Une immense crêpe qui contenait une solide omelette qui devait contenir huit viandes différentes et vingt-cinq sortes légumes. C'était recouvert de sauce hollandaise, servi avec petites patates rôties. Mais c'était IMMENSE !

- Tu arrives à manger tout ça ?

Il hocha la tête, l'air coupable.

- Ben ça…

- Je ne dis pas que j'ai faim pour tout mais c'est tellement bon.

- Héhé, je vois.

Ils se sourirent et mangèrent un moment en silence parce que les assiettes étaient grosses et qu'ils avaient faim. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils se remirent à parler. Enfin, Kyana se remit à le taquiner sur sa gigantesque assiette.

- Je te dis que c'est délicieux !

- Je veux bien mais de là manger tout ça…

- Tu ferais la même chose !

- Ca m'étonnerait…

- Tu veux goûter ?

- Moui… je veux bien.

Il tâcha de mettre le plus de chose possible sur sa fourchette et la bougea lentement dans la direction de Kyana, surveillant l'équilibre précaire du bout d'œuf, sur le dessus. Kyana avança la tête et mit sa main sur celle de Remus, qui tenait la fourchette. Il cessa de bouger immédiatement. Si elle l'avait regardé au lieu de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait avaler, elle aurait vu son air bouche bée.

Elle réussit à tout engouffrer dans sa bouche et mastiqua avec soin, pour bien goûter, tenant toujours la main de Remus.

- C'est vrai, c'est très bon. Mais je n'arriverai pas à tout manger, dit-elle, lorsqu'elle eut avalé.

- Hein ? Oui ! Je te l'avais dit !

Elle lui sourit et retira finalement sa main, peut-être un peu trop lentement. Mais il avait les mains si doooooooouces ! Elle réussit à ne pas soupirer et coupa un bon morceau de pizza qu'elle pointa vers Remus.

- Échange de bons procédés.

Il eut une légère hésitation mais il s'avança doucement, posant à peine ses doigts sur la main de Kyana. Il attrapa rapidement le bout de pizza et se redressa illico. Un peu décevant mais bon, ça n'allait pas gâcher une si charmante journée !

- Excellent !

- N'est-ce pas ?

Le reste du repas se passa dans la gaîté, Remus volant des frites à Kyana puisqu'elle lui volait elle-même des petites patates. Ce n'est qu'au moment de l'addition que Kyana protesta puisque Remus voulait payer sa note. Elle dut le menacer de lui planter son couteau dans la main pour qu'il change d'avis. Mais elle le remercia tout de même avec beaucoup de chaleur de son intention. Et il lui promit que c'était à charge de revanche.

Kyana se remit sur pied et enfila son chandail tout en se moquant de Remus qui semblait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à se lever de sa chaise.

- Oh, un marchand de glace ! Tu en veux une ? demanda Remus, une fois dehors.

- Tu as encore faim ????

Remus se tourna vers elle, le visage rouge et coupable.

- Eh bien… de la crème glacée… ce n'est pas vraiment bourratif… si ?

Kyana se mit à rire et accepta son offre. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup faim mais c'est vrai qu'un marchand de glace restait un marchand de glace… Même en ce temps de l'année.

- Je voudrais une glace au chocolat, deux boules, s'il vous plait, demanda Remus au marchand.

- Deux boules ? Mais tu n'as pas de fond !

Remus baissa la tête, souriant timidement malgré son rougissement.

- Et pour vous, jolie demoiselle ?

- Oh… merci… hum… un yogourt glacé aux fraises, s'il vous plait.

- Un yogourt glacé ? Ahah ! Savais bien que t'étais une fiiiille !

- Eh merde… je suis découverte…

- Je ne le dirai à personne, promis.

- Sage décision, jeune homme. Moi aussi, si j'étais vous, je ne le dirai à personne et la garderai uniquement pour moi, dit le marchand avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

Remus rougit aussitôt et Kyana baissa la tête, tout aussi rouge que lui. Puis le marchand leur donna leur commande. Remus s'empressa de payer avant que Kyana n'ait le temps de protester.

- Ce n'est pas cher payé pour avoir la chance de se balader avec une aussi charmante personne, intervint le marchand, tandis qu'elle grognait. N'est-ce pas, jeune homme ?

- En… en effet…

Il jeta un bref regard à Kyana, le teint horriblement rouge, et tourna les talons. Le marchand de glace se mit à rire et fit un clin d'œil à Kyana… qui ne savait pas si elle voulait l'embrasser ou le frapper. Elle décida plutôt de suivre Remus.

- Je traîne toujours une couverture miniaturisée sur moi lorsqu'on vient à Pré-au-Lard. Tu veux qu'on s'installe à flanc de colline pour manger ces trucs-là ? lui demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

« EXCELLENTE… PRODIGIEUSE IDÉE ! »

- Ah oui… pourquoi pas ?

Ils s'y rendirent en silence et, une fois à bonne distance, Remus demanda à Kyana de lui tenir sa glace. Il agrandit sa couverture, l'installa sur le sol et lui donna un sort de réchauffement avant de reprendre sa glace et de s'asseoir confortablement. Kyana fit la même chose et ils mangèrent sans parler, sans se regarder, toujours embarrassés tous les deux. « Ca ne va pas du tout. Dis quelque chose ! » D'accord mais quoi ? euh… euh…

- Deux boules, murmura-t-elle avec exaspération.

- Un _yogourt_ glacé… pffff…

- C'est très bon du yogourt glacé !

- Un truc de fille !

- Hey ! Même pas vrai !

- Mais si ! Un vrai mâle ne mangerait pas un truc aussi fém…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase puisqu'elle venait de lui fourrer sa cuillère, remplit de yogourt, dans la bouche. Il se mit à rire et enveloppa la main de Kyana qui tenait la cuillère dans la sienne pour contrôler le mouvement.

- Très bon mais je préfère fraises/bananes, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu manges des yogourts glacés ?

- Ouaip…

- Tu manges des trucs de filles ?

- Euh… oui.

Kyana éclata de rire devant le faux air embarrassé qu'il prenait. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'il relâchait vivement sa main, qu'il tenait toujours. « Tu manques toujours les trucs chouettes. »

- Et ta glace au chocolat, c'était juste pour faire bonne impression ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas du tout ! Elle est excellente !

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça !

- Je te le dis, goûte ! dit-il en lui fourrant sa glace sous le nez.

Elle recula la tête.

- Qui me dit que tu ne va pas me l'écraser sur le nez ?

- Kyana ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je gaspillerais de la si bonne glace ? Si ?

Elle lui flanqua une claque puis, après avoir coincé son gobelet de yogourt entre ses genoux, prit la main de Remus entre les siennes et goûta à la glace, qui s'averra effectivement excellente.

- Ouais bon… ça va. Tu as du goût, admit-elle à contre cœur.

- Oui… je crois bien que oui, dit-il simplement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Kyana mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Remus dégagea sa main et tourna la tête vers l'horizon, l'air vaguement mélancolique. Elle entreprit donc de terminer son yogourt, un peu dépitée. Elle venait tout juste de lécher pour la dernière fois sa cuillère lorsque Remus se laissa tomber sur le dos.

- Je crois que j'ai trop mang

- Tu crois seulement ? Tu es vraiment un goinfre, mon cher, dit-elle en s'allongeant à son tour.

- Je sais bien. Le nuage, là, on dirait un lapin.

- À coté de la licorne ?

- Uh-uh…

Ils passèrent un bon moment allongé à regarder les nuages. Ils étaient pratiquement toujours d'accord, sauf pour un. Remus disait que c'était une patte de table et Kyana insistait pour dire que c'était une colonne Grecque. Mais en définitive, ce fut un très agréable moment. Puis, tandis qu'ils regardaient une horloge grand-père filer vers l'ouest, ils eurent tous les deux l'idée de regarder leur montre.

- Déjà quinze heures ? s'étonna Remus. Ben ça…

« Le temps passe toujours rapidement en si belle compagnie. »

- Le temps passe toujours rapidement en… plein air !

« Presque ! » Bel essai.

- Oui, c'est certain. Et quand on a bien mangé !

- Aussi… Faudrait y aller…

- Mouais…

- Bientôt…

- Dans un avenir rapproch

- D'ici la tombée de la nuit…

- Avant qu'ils ne lancent les Aurors à notre recherche…

- Avant que j'ai atteint l'âge de la retraite…

- Ouais… on va y aller avant tout ça…

- …

- …

- Allez, estomac sur pattes, on va y aller avant que tu t'endormes, dit finalement Kyana en s'asseyant avec peine.

- Comme si c'était mon genre, rétorqua Remus dans un long bâillement.

Kyana ricana et baissa la tête pour le regarder. Les yeux fermés, un doux sourire aux lèvres, l'air si confortable dans son gros chandail, Kyana avait seulement envie de se rouler tout contre lui et d'enfouir son nez au creux de son cou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau ! Même avec ce petit bout d'herbe sur la joue. Sans réfléchir, elle avança la main et le retira doucement du bout des doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, étonné et… quelque chose d'autre que Kyana n'identifia pas.

- Ouais, faudrait y aller, dit-il en se redressa brusquement.

Kyana resta figée un moment mais finit par reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il se releva et défroissa inutilement son pantalon en cor du roi. Elle se remit sur pied à contre cœur, complètement déboussolée. Ce type était drôlement difficile à suivre. « Et si tu menais, au lieu de suivre ? » Les filles ne flirtaient pas ! Elles attendaient que les garçons fassent les premiers pas. « Je te souhaite bonne chance… » Pppffff…

Il reprit sa couverture et ils se remirent en route, arrêtant devant une poubelle, au passage, pour jeter leurs déchets. Ils marchèrent en silence, en regardant droit devant. Enfin, Kyana regardait devant, Remus fixait plutôt le sol, toujours mélancolique. « Soit il a un problème mental assez grave, soit il est carrément taré de ne pas voir que tu t'intéresses à lui. » Certes… Kyana ne pensait pas avoir été très subtile, aujourd'hui. « Mais peut-être pas assez réceptive ! » Réceptive ? Et comment on était réceptive ? « Mais j'en sais rien ! Je ne suis qu'une petite voix, moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je te suggérais des phrases à dire… » Vraiment très drôle… Et puis d'abord, pour être réceptive, il faut que quelqu'un émette ! Et s'il avait émis à quelques reprises, il avait coupé les ondes avant que Kyana n'ait eut le temps de répondre ! « Tu marques un point… Mais quand même… je fais d'excellentes suggestions. Il te regarde, à propos. MAIS NE TOURNE PAS LA TÊTE TROP VITE ! »

Elle réussit à lever les yeux vers lui d'une façon plutôt naturelle. Effectivement, il la regardait. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, il baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les planter à nouveau dans les siens. Puis il lui sourit. Un sourire amical, confus, qui semblait demander pardon. « Il te demande pardon de quoi ? D'avoir simili presque flirté avec toi ou tout simplement de réagir comme un imbécile à chaque fois ? » Ce. N'était. Pas. Un. Imbécile !

Elle lui sourit largement en retour et lui flanqua un coup d'épaule. Il dévia de sa route en rigolant, revenant aussitôt auprès d'elle. Plus près qu'avant, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient presque épaule à épaule et leurs mains s'effleuraient de temps à autre. Soudainement, Kyana cessa de marcher et se mit à rire. Il se figea à son tour passa du rouge au blanc en deux secondes.

- Quoi ? demanda Remus, visiblement inquiet qu'elle se moque de lui.

Sans réfléchir, elle l'attrapa par la main et le tira dans la direction opposée.

- Les Trois Balais, c'est de l'autre côté, expliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Ah… ouais…

Elle rigola toute seule pendant un bon moment, étonnée qu'aucun des deux n'aient remarqué qu'ils n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction. Elle se dit qu'elle devait cependant avoir l'air un peu débile à rire toute seule puisque tous ceux qu'ils croisaient lui lançait des regards étonnés, voire horrifiés. Elle réussit à cesser de rire mais pas de sourire bêtement. Elle remarqua soudain que Anyka, elle, rigolait toujours comme une folle. Quoi encore ? « Tu sais que tu es vue à Pré-au-Lard en train de tenir Remus par la main ? »

Kyana cessa de respirer et son sourire se figea. Elle le tenait effectivement toujours par la main. _Elle_ le tenait puisque lui, avait simplement refermé ses doigts sur les siens mais n'y mettait aucune pression. Aïe. Comment la laisser, maintenant ? « HEY ! Non ! T'es folle ? Garde-la ! » Les filles ne font pas les avances ! « Mais si ! » NON ! Et il n'avait qu'à regarder Remus pour voir qu'il était plutôt mitigé, dans cette situation. Les joues roses, il s'était remis à fixer le sol. « Il est simplement timide. C'est tout. Garde sa main. » Non elle n'allait pas la garder ! Le pauvre garçon, s'il ne voulait pas, lui ? Tout le monde allait en parler, de ça, dès le soir même ! Les rumeurs allaient courir. Ca ne l'embêtait pas, elle, mais s'il n'était pas du tout intéressé, hein ? « Il laisse quand même sa main dans la tienne. Il ne l'a pas enlevé. » Mais il ne la tenait pas ! Il était peut-être juste trop gentil pour vouloir la vexer. « C'est un argument mais je suis certaine qu'il est faux. » Anyka n'en savait rien. « Mais… mais… »

Prétextant de devoir se gratter le nez, Kyana relâcha la main de Remus. Anyka se mit alors à lui hurler les pires insultes avant de se mettre à bouder dans son coin. Et Kyana, après avoir remis sa main le long de son flanc, regretta amèrement de ne plus tenir la chaude et douce main de Remus. Pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné ? « ON SE LE DEMANDE !! » Elle regrettait, maintenant ! Anyka n'allait pas la bouder toute sa vie ? Si ? « OUI ! Reprend sa main ! » Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! « SI ! Fais-le ! » Mais non ! « SIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Regarde ! Il vient de regarder ta main avec une drôle de tête ! Allez ! » S'il avait voulu la tenir encore par la main, il l'aurait reprise lui même ! « AAAAAAAAARG ! ÉCOUTE-MOI ! » Non… Et ils arrivaient Aux Trois Balais, de toute façon. « JE TE HAIS ! » Elle ne s'aimait pas beaucoup non plus… « Oh… Mais non… Ca va aller. Fais pas cette tête. Souris ! Tu es plus belle quand tu souris ! Allez. » Elle n'avait pas envie de sourire, bon. « Kyana… C'est une belle journée ! Ne déprime pas. Soit une grande fille. » Tout le monde lui disait qu'elle était encore une petite fille alors elle allait agir en petite fille, nah !

Ce fut à son tour de se faire flanquer un coup d'épaule. Elle dévia vers la gauche, étonnée, et leva les yeux vers Remus. Il lui sourit. Elle lui tira la langue et le plaqua en retour. Il se mit à rigoler.

- Eh bien, on est finalement arrivé, dit-il en arrêtant devant les Trois Balais.

- En retard… Tu vas voir comme April et Thomas sont sympas lorsqu'on les contrarie, dit-elle avec une grimace.

Il rit de nouveau et lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle entre la première.

- Vous avez une demi-heure de retard ! gronda April à la seconde où elle aperçut Kyana.

- Tu vois, murmura Kyana à Remus.

- Je vois…

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et rejoignirent le petit groupe qui les attendait. Seulement deux d'entres eux semblaient agacés de leur retard. Les autres avaient un regard pétillant d'amusement et de satisfaction. Une bande d'entremetteurs, voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! « Et c'est parfait comme ça. »

- Où vous étiez ? demanda sèchement Thomas.

- On a eu un problème avec les Aurors, répondit Kyana en roulant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Thomas, outré.

Il ne comprenait donc jamais quand les gens plaisantaient ?

- Exhibitionnisme et atteinte à la pudeur, rétorqua-t-elle en s'écrasant sur une des deux chaises de libre.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Thomas, qui était trop crédule, April, qui s'était re concentrée sur Sirius, et Remus, qui avait figé et la regardait avec stupéfaction.

- Eh bien. La dernière fois c'était grossière indécence. Ça dégénère ton histoire, ma petite Kyana, dit Edward qui s'était à moitié étouffé dans sa bièraubeurre.

- Je sais bien mais que veux-tu. Je vieillis, les hormones et tout, soupira Kyana.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Cathy.

- Bah ils ont fini par nous relâcher après nous avoir fait promettre de se tenir loin des endroits publics.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Kyana, nota que Remus avait fini par s'asseoir, juste en face d'elle, et que les Maraudeurs avaient attrapé Serena dans le courant de la journée.

- Mais enfin… Kyana… ce sont des accusations graves, dit Thomas, visiblement perturbé.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard étonné. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment y croire, hein ? « Il est tellement bête. »

- Thomas, il faut que jeunesse se fasse, dit Kyana, très sérieusement.

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! On voudrait tous savoir ! dit Jasper, les larmes aux yeux.

Kyana haussa les épaules d'un air ingénu et après un regard vers Remus, qui semblait réellement se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter, elle reporta son attention sur Thomas, se décidant enfin à écouter les suggestions d'Anyka.

- Bah, les trucs qui arrivent, tu sais. Il voulait essayer un nouveau pantalon et de fil en aiguille, il a dû me confondre avec parce que bon. Je lui fais très bien, à propos. Malheureusement, on a dû faire un truc qu'il fallait pas parce que le rideau de la cabine d'essayage s'est ouvert. Ce n'est tout de même pas de notre faute ! Mais bon, il y avait une bande de petites filles qui ont eu un choc. C'est fou ce que les enfants sont impressionnables ! Faut dire que Remus est tout de même pourvu… enfin. Elles sauront pour plus tard. Et vous, comment avez-vous passé votre journée ? demanda-t-elle aux autres, de son air le plus naturel.

Curieusement, personne ne lui répondit. Ils se tordaient littéralement de rire, même Remus qui avait toutefois rosi. Sauf encore et toujours Thomas, qui fixait Kyana avec des yeux sortis de la tête.

- Tu… Vous… Toi… Avec… ?!?! ESPÈCE DE… ! gronda Thomas en se levant d'un bond, fixant Remus d'un regard meurtrier.

- THOMAS ! Je rigolais ! Tu sais. Une blague, intervint vivement Kyana avec que l'imbécile de Kelsey ne s'attaque à Remus.

- Hein ?

- Je plaisantais, voyons ! Nous sommes en retard parce qu'on se baladait et qu'on a pas vu l'heure passer. Tu es vraiment bête, quand tu veux, toi, mmmmmm ?

Comprenant enfin, Thomas se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise, le visage rouge comme une pivoine. En face de lui, Jasper avait la tête appuyée sur la table et tapait du poing. Kyana craignait qu'il en vienne à s'étouffer mais il se renversa sur sa chaise, riant comme rarement auparavant. Kyana tourna alors la tête vers Remus, pour voir s'il n'était pas trop choqué ou vexé qu'elle l'ait impliqué dans ses bêtises. Il la regardait aussi, riant comme les autres. Mais il la fixait d'un air étrange. « Il aurait peut-être aimé essayer la cabine… » Kyana, réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle venait tout juste de raconter, se sentit rougir et elle baissa les yeux avec un mince sourire d'excuse et d'amusement. C'était marrant mais… elle avait vraiment dit tout ça ? « Ouaip ! » Ooohh…

Puis les rires se calmèrent et ils racontèrent leur journée. Visiblement, leur journée à eux n'avait pas été aussi amusante que celle de Kyana. Surtout Sirius qui avait été collé avec April toute la journée. Pauvre garçon. Et pauvre April, puisque Cathy semblait sur le point de lui lancer sa bouteille à la figure. Pendant qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient fait, Kyana se leva pour retirer son chandail de laine. Les garçons lui répétèrent une nouvelle fois qu'elle était _très _jolie, les filles approuvèrent et Thomas eut à nouveau l'air d'un brochet hors de l'eau. Elle en fut très flattée et embarrassée mais c'était un peu sans importance puisque tout à l'heure, Remus avait dit qu'elle était belle. « _Vraiment_ belle ! »

À un certain moment, Mme Rosemerta posa une bièraubeurre devant elle. Elle voulut payer mais la tenancière lui dit que c'était déjà fait. Devant elle, Remus, les joues roses, n'osa pas la regarder. Elle lui dit merci tout de même, tâchant d'ignorer les petits rires moqueurs et satisfaits autour d'eux.

Ils restèrent Aux Trois Balais jusqu'au moment de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Ils firent le chemin tous ensemble. Kyana fut ravie de noter que Remus restait toujours près d'elle. En cours de route, Lily parvint à glisser à l'oreille de Kyana qu'elle était très cérémonieusement invitée au Q.G. pour avoir la joie et le bonheur de voir Sirius faire l'imbécile toute la soirée. Kyana accepta avec plaisir.

Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle s'étaient séparés au moment du repas, que Kyana n'honora pas à sa juste valeur puisque sa pizza lui pesait toujours sur l'estomac. Elle jeta cependant un œil à Remus pour constater qu'il mangeait avec un appétit plutôt grand, en considérant ce qu'il avait avalé dans la journée. Kyana se promit de le taquiner avec ça plus tard.

Après le repas, elle avait espéré monter à son dortoir pour se changer mais les Maraudeurs manœuvrèrent pour la soutirer aux Serdaigle au moment où elle mit le pied hors de la Grande Salle. Elle se retrouva donc confortablement installée dans la causeuse du Q.G. à montrer ce qu'elle avait acheté (les filles adorèrent son nouveau collier).

- Mais tu n'avais pas de sacs, tout à l'heure, s'étonna Peter.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais Remus les avait miniaturisés pour que je puisse les ranger dans mes poches, expliqua Kyana.

- Évidemment. Il est fort en sort de réduction, Remus, dit Lily. C'est pratique !

- Je dois bien servir à quelque chose, non ? dit Remus en prenant place à côté de Kyana, après avoir terminé de distribuer les bièraubeurre.

Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine mais réalisa qu'il avait pris la dernière place qu'il restait. Mais bon, c'était aussi bien, quand même !

- Hey, dis, ton Thomas chéri, il est pas un peu barjo ? demanda James, après avoir exhibé son nouveau matériel d'entretien de balai.

- Premièrement, ce n'est certainement pas _mon_ Thomas _chéri_. Et deuxièmement, je crois qu'il est plus que barjo, répondit Kyana plutôt agressivement.

- Ne mord pas, petite, on te taquine, c'est tout, rigola Sirius.

- Je veux bien mais pas avec Thomas. Il m'agace, ce type. Il est bête, il est contrôlant, il est moche et il pense qu'il a son nom d'écrit sur moi, expliqua Kyana avec une moue de dégoût.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne lui as pas envoyé dire, aujourd'hui ! La tête qu'il a faite valait un million de Galions ! dit Lily en reprenant les boucles d'oreilles que Cathy avait essayé de lui voler.

- Ye ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi délurée, Kyana !

- Moi non plus, avoua la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Y'ai cru que ta copine Bridzet allait en mourir de rire !

Ils se mirent à rire à nouveau, à ce souvenir.

- Alors comme ça, Remus est bien pourvu… intéressant, dit Cathy en jouant des sourcils.

Kyana rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et enfouit le visage dans ses mains, n'osant pas regarder dans la direction de Remus. Pauvre garçon… Elle l'avait mêlé à cette histoire sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé et maintenant, il se faisait embêter lui aussi.

- Mais sérieusement, vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Peter, étonnamment sympathique de changer le sujet.

Kyana et Remus leur fit donc le résumé de leur journée, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas l'avoir fait proprement. Lily, tout comme Kyana un peu plus tôt, s'étonna que Remus ait autant mangé à la Grande Salle après avoir avalée ce qu'elle appelait son « assiette de porc affam ». Il se défendit en riant, prétextant que le grand air lui donnait toujours faim. Kyana roula les yeux et se pencha vers Lily pour lui dire qu'il avait ajouté une double crème glacée pardessus. Lily en tomba presque à la renverse et tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Ce fut donc au tour de Remus d'être embêté par tout le monde. Il fit mine de s'en offusquer mais il ne parvint pas longtemps à ne pas rigoler comme les autres.

- Mais toi, Sirius, tu es passé à la bijouterie, aujourd'hui ? demanda soudainement Kyana.

- Hein ? Pourquoi j'y serais allé ? demanda-t-il en retour, étonné.

- Pour acheter un beau Solitaire d'or, pardi ! Toi et April, on dirait que ça fonctionne à merveille !

C'est à ce moment qu'elle reçut un coussin en plein visage.

- Cette fille est une vraie plaie alors ne m'en parle pas ! gronda-t-il. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais m'en débarrasser, maintenant ! Tu diras à Bridget que si elle me refait un coup comme celui-là, je la scalpe !

- Ooooooooou, le méchant Sirius se fâche ! Me voilà effrayée ! dit Kyana en se recroquevillant dans la causeuse, volontairement du côté de Remus.

- Tu fais bien d'avoir peur !

- Pffffff…

- Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée d'une gamine fragile comme toi !

- _QUOI _?

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

Kyana bondit sur ses pieds, gonflée d'indignation.

- Fragile ? Comment ça, fragile ?

- Kyana, tu sais te défendre mais tu es quand même une petite fille toute fragile, dit nonchalamment Sirius.

D'abord faible, maintenant fragile ? Ah ça non. Et ce, même si elle savait qu'il disait ça uniquement pour la faire enrager.

- Je vais te montrer si je suis fragile, moi ! grogna-t-elle en lui renvoyant son coussin à la figure.

Sirius se leva à son tour, faussement froissé dans son orgueil de mâle. Kyana rigola. Les six autres regardaient avec intérêt, pas trop inquiets puisque Sirius et Kyana n'étaient visiblement pas réellement en colère.

- Tu veux te battre, Wald ? menaça-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Ouais…

Elle se déplaça pour être face à lui. Elle enleva les pinces dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête pour les dégager complètement. Elle croisa ensuite les doigts pour faire craquer ses jointures.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu me fais peur ? demanda Sirius avec un rire narquois.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Black, répondit-elle en s'étirant le cou.

M. Black allait être surpris.

- Cinq Gallions sur Kyana, dit Cathy à James.

- Tenu.

Kyana s'avança lentement vers Sirius, qui l'attendait d'un air moqueur. Aussitôt qu'elle fut à portée, il l'attrapa, convaincu qu'il arriverait à la mettre au tapis en deux secondes. Mais Kyana en avait vu d'autres. Elle se dégagea et l'attrapa par la taille, manquant à deux cheveux de le faire tomber sur le sol. Sirius comprit alors que ce serait une vraie bataille et une lutte acharnée se déclencha. Il était fort mais Kyana était petite et rapide… et plutôt sournoise.

- Aïe ! T'as pas le droit de mordre !

- Ah bon ? Tu ne l'avais pas dit avant…

Finalement, Sirius réussit à déséquilibrer Kyana, qui tomba sur le sol. Mais elle s'accrocha solidement à lui et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

- TUE-LE, KYANA, VAS-Y ! hurla Lily, debout sur son fauteuil.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol, usant des bras et des jambes pour essayer d'immobiliser leur adversaire. Sirius avait l'avantage de la force mais Kyana avait celui de la détermination et de l'habitude. Ils roulèrent un bon moment sur le sol, encouragés de toutes parts, faisant rire tout le monde.

Elle feignit la fatigue et Sirius, tout heureux, se déplaça, se préparant à la rouler sur le dos. Mais comme il allait attaquer, elle passa une jambe par-dessus sa taille et poussa de toutes ses forces, si bien qu'elle se trouva assise sur lui. Il fut pris de court et Kyana profita de l'occasion pour l'attraper par les poignets et lui plaquer les bras juste au-dessus de la tête.

Les filles se mirent à crier pour saluer sa victoire, se moquant des visages médusés des garçons, Sirius le premier. Il fixait Kyana de ses grands yeux gris. Et c'était vraiment très drôle puisque leurs visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre.

- Mais… mais…

- Tu sais, coco, j'ai un grand frère de cinq ans mon aîné, tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est un petit bleu comme toi qui va arriver à me battre, si ? dit-elle.

- Aboule le fric, Potter !

James admit la défaite de bon cœur. Kyana, après avoir un peu repris son souffle, libéra les poignets de Sirius et se redressa, restant cependant assise sur lui.

- Alors, tu dis toujours que je suis faible ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais faible, j'ai dit que tu étais fragile, corrigea Sirius.

Ah oui… « Une chance que tu n'as jamais dit que _Remus_ avait dit que tu étais faible. Il aurait cru que c'était sur Remus que tu préfèrerais être assise. Mais ce n'est pas le cas… n'est-ce pas ? »

- Effectivement, dit-elle en rougissant. Mais peu importe, tu dis toujours que je suis fragile ?

- Je suis suppose qu'il serait stupide de répondre oui, maintenant, mmm ?

- En effet.

- D'accord, tu n'es pas fragile. Mais tu restes une petite fille !

- Vendu ! dit Kyana en lui donna des tapes sur la poitrine.

Elle se leva d'un bond, puis, après avoir ajusté son chandail qui s'était retroussé durant la bataille, retourna s'asseoir, le souffle court.

- Mais je serais curieuse de te voir te battre avec Remus. Il est rudement fort ! dit James avec un air trop innocent pour son propre bien.

Kyana rougit, ne voulant pas imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être d'être nez à nez avec Remus, assise sur lui.

- Peut-être un jour, pourquoi pas ? Mais le petit clown m'a épuisée, même si j'ai horreur de l'admettre.

- Oh mais la soirée est encore jeune… n'est-ce pas ? dit Peter avec un sourire.

- En effet ! Et le petit clown te fait dire qu'il _veut_ sa revanche !

- Il l'aura, bêta…

- Bêta ?????

- Tu vois, Sirius, tu as réussi à avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Tu devrais être content, dit Lily avec un large sourire.

Sirius grommela dans son coin et ils changèrent de cible pour l'embêter, lui, qui venait de se faire battre par une fiiiiille. Ce dont Kyana était fort aise parce qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas visualiser ce qui serait arrivé si elle s'était battu avec Remus. Elle n'osa d'ailleurs plus poser les yeux sur lui puisque la seule fois où elle l'avait fait, il la regardait avec de drôle de yeux qui lui causèrent une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Elle frissonna, se rappelant sa main dans la sienne.

« Embêter Sirius. Concentre-toi là-dessus ! Tu auras toute la nuit pour le reste ! » Ouiiiiiii… en effet. Pour une fois, elle eut le désir d'avoir le pouvoir de contrôler ses rêves.


	16. Parfois

**A/N **: Hello ! Vous allez nous dire que ça fait un bout de temps ? Ben vous avez raison !  
Nous n'en sommes pas fiers mais on n'a pas pu faire autrement, sérieusement.  
Pour ce qui est des réponses aux reviews… errr… on peut pas répondre à tout le monde ! C'est pas qu'on veut pas, sérieusement, mais y'en a tellement ! On a mis beaucoup de temps avant d'écrire ce chapitre et ça va nous prendre des semaines à répondre à tout ça ! On ne se plaint pas d'en avoir beaucoup, au contraire, mais pour ceux qui espérait ardemment une réponse, nous sommes désolés de dire qu'on ne va pas répondre à tout le monde. C'est impossible.  
Mais on va faire un marché… si vous nous posez une question dans les reviews, on va y répondre sur notre livejournal. Comment y accéder ?  
vous faites une recherche pour fredetgeorge  
Faut pas oublier les tites lignes (shift + –) !  
On up–date pas souvent mais au moins, ca nous donne une place pour répondre aux questions.

Finalement, merci à tout le monde pour votre patience et vos nombreux encouragements et, pour 99.9 des gens, vos adorables reviews.  
Comme on l'a déjà dit, nous dire que vous voulez la suite, nous dire que vous attendez la suite, nous faire des menaces amusantes de vous suicider en mangeant le plus de pissenlit possible si on poste pas de chapitre bientôt… ça ne nous dérange pas. Ca nous plait, même. C'est marrant et encourageant.

Maintenant, pour parler du chapitre, nous sommes mitigés. On ne sait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais elle ne voulait pas disparaître alors on l'a fait. En bout de compte, il nous plait bien. On espère que ce sera de même pour vous mais… il n'y a que vous qui pourrez nous le dire !

Eriam Kiaeve, on est toujours prêt pour un Cora déjeuné. Tu crois que la crêpe omelette nous vient d'où ? VIVE LE BOBBY BOTTON MORNING CLUB EXTRA SAUCE HOLLANDAISE ! (oui, on a mit des caplock… mais juste une phrase, ca peut aller ! ;))

Pour tous ceux qui se le demandent et qui le demandent, on cherche un projet avec Jasper. Nous aussi on l'aime beaucoup. Même si on le néglige souvent…

En finale, merci à notre puppy pouchy luvy baby PADFOOT ! qu'on adore de tout notre cœur !  
Et merci à Titou pour sa publicité gratuite et son acharnement à convaincre les autres (très insistante, quand même)  
Et à tous ceux qui sont toujours là, quelque part. Sam (qui n'arrive jamais à poster ses reviews du premier coup), Crys, Pheneatis, Neko, eternamm, butterquifly, Eriam Kiaeve, Alana Chantelune, Wallen, Pug de Crydee, Reveanne, Lexyann, Lunenoire, Angelina Johnson4, Wynzar (le tueur de Weasley), Inwie Lupin, Acio, Poisson rouge, la ptite fée clochette, Cyngathi, Mariposa, Steamboat Willie, Sandrine Lupin, Fizwizbiz, Poisson Rouge, Miss Jamesie, M4R13 (de la famille de R2D2), Lily Evans 2004, Tak', Kamala1, Philibia, LOU4, Aranel Morticia Black, Kinou, Nefra, Aria Lupin, Lisa Barcq, Kamala1, Manou, godric2, Arkatoon (on se connaît, non :p), dragonwing4, Werewolf, P'tite puce, Sioban, Ophelie, Imari Ashke, Elawin, … et plusieurs autres.  
On s'excuse si on… on s'excuse D'EN oublier, mais notre cerveau semble à bout de ressources. On sait qu'il y en a plein d'autre… mais on a relevé une petite liste, vite comme ça… Faut pas nous en vouloir.

Et Maât, des arachides BBQ, c'est comme des chips BBQ sauf que c'est des arachides ! ;)

On a dit à quel point on aimait notre Puppy chou adoré ? On t'aime Padfooooooot !

Maintenant… Enjoy !  
Enfin, on l'espère… :s

Petite note de Pad : Moi aussi, vous aime, les jums ! –  
Hum... quant à moi, je n'ai aucun doute... ce chapitre va vous plaire... puisqu'il m'a énormément plu... héhéhé... je ne voudrais pas révéler la fin alors... je ne vais rien dire sur ce que j'ai pensé... enfin bon... allez, lisez ! Lisez !

**16 – Parfois… même si on souffre… on est pas plus belle !  
**  
Kyana savait qui avait fait le coup. Elle devait d'ailleurs être la seule à le savoir. C'était une des filles de quatrième année de Poufsouffle, jalouse des rumeurs qui couraient sur Remus et Kyana. Bon, à la tête qu'elle avait fait, il était certain que le plan originel de la Poufsouffle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le résultat mais Anyka criait vengeance. Anyka et la fierté blessée de Kyana. Non mais, quand même.  
Tout s'était passé rapidement. Mais aussi très lentement. Kyana pouvait tout repasser dans sa tête, millième de seconde après millième de seconde. Elle avait tout de gravé en mémoire. D'abord parce que c'était traumatisant, ensuite parce qu'elle avait été terriblement – et horriblement – surprise. Bon, elle aurait dû s'attendre à une agression, Anyka n'avait cessé de lui dire de se méfier, mais la naïveté de la jeune Serdaigle s'était dit qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus que des yeux de travers et des médisances dans son dos.  
Pour tout bien expliquer, il fallait revenir quatre jours plus tôt, le dimanche, le lendemain de la visite à Pré–au–Lard. Comme elle s'y était attendue, la moitié de l'école qui avait aperçu Remus et Kyana au flanc de la colline, et/ou se balader main dans la main, s'était empressée de le raconter à l'autre moitié. Kyana le savait parce que Thomas s'était fait un plaisir de le lui reprocher (« tu devrais faire taire de telles bêtises, voyons ! Comme si ça avait un sens ! »).  
Or donc, à partir de ce moment, toutes les jeunes filles de l'école regardaient Kyana avec de très grands yeux. Certains étaient stupéfaits, d'autres envieux et quelques–uns haineux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si l'école pensait qu'un nouveau couple s'était formé. Ils savaient tous que Wald et Lupin n'étaient pas ensemble, mais le bruit courait haut et fort qu'ils _pourraient_ l'être, éventuellement. Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'ils ne soient que très proches, comme Remus l'était avec Lily ou Cathy. C'était sans doute pourquoi Kyana était toujours en vie.  
Revenons maintenant aux regards haineux. Ils n'étaient pas si mal le dimanche matin. Mais, à mesure que la semaine avançait et que Remus et Kyana s'affichaient ensemble, le teint un peu rose, Anyka avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Kyana, elle, avait la tête ailleurs. Elle flottait sur un petit nuage. Certes, Remus n'avait en rien changé son comportement, ne serait–ce qu'il se tenait légèrement plus près d'elle, lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, mais elle avait toujours en mémoire le souvenir du samedi et ses rêves, très agréables, la nuit. Elle ne se méfia donc pas du tout. Ce fut principalement sa seule erreur dans toute cette histoire.  
Alors voilà, le jeudi après–midi, entre le cours de Sortilèges et celui de Potion, Kyana se dirigeait rapidement vers l'escalier de pierre qui menait au donjon. Elle avait distancé ses amis parce que Thomas était retombé dans son discours anti–Remus et qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui lancer en plein front tous les livres qu'elle avait dans les bras. Elle ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler contre Remus et voulait se concentrer sur le sourire qu'elle allait lui faire lorsqu'elle allait le croiser. Il revenait de Potion pour aller en Sortilèges, n'était–ce pas merveilleux ?  
Elle avançait dans le couloir, se préparant mentalement à prendre l'escalier qui était à sa droite, lorsqu'elle remarqua que les Serpentard cinquième année, qui eux aussi revenaient de potion, étaient sur le point d'en atteindre le haut, longeant la rampe du côté de Kyana. Ce fut sans doute ça qui dérégla le stratagème de la Poufsouffle. Kyana, pour les éviter, surtout Rogue qui lui lançait un regard dédaigneux, fit un arc devant l'escalier pour le contourner, le sus–nommé escalier, jusqu'au milieu pour ensuite y descendre, une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus d'étudiants malfaisants dedans ou du moins pour ne pas avoir à passer au travers. Tout alla à merveille jusqu'au moment où une lumière doré illumina ses chaussures, à l'instant même où elle avait reprit sa route _vers_ l'escalier et s'apprêtait à y descendre. Perplexe, elle jeta un œil vers la source du sort – d'où sa source de renseignement du QUI – tout en continuant de marcher. Elle réalisa alors que ses lacets avaient été noués ensemble et que les Gryffondor, cinquième année, arrivaient joyeusement vers le bas de l'escalier.  
Le but de la Poufsouffle était fort simple : humilier Kyana en la faisant s'étaler devant tout le monde. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas exactement ce qui arriva.  
Puisque ses pieds n'étaient plus indépendants, Kyana trébucha, comme tout être humain l'aurait fait. Elle laissa donc échapper un cri de surprise et tâcha de reprendre son équilibre. Chose qui n'était pas facile avec une pile de gros livres dans les bras. Elle se retourna donc, en sautant à moitié (sans le vouloir vers l'escalier) pour se débarrasser de ses livres et essayer de s'agripper à la rampe. Cependant, puisqu'elle avait volontairement contourné l'escalier pour éviter les Serpentard, elle était loin des rampes. Donc, tout ce qu'elle arriva à faire, fut de balancer ses livres à la seule et unique personne qui semblait avoir fait un mouvement pour venir l'aider. Kyana fut tellement surprise de voir qui c'était qu'elle en perdit encore plus l'équilibre. Il le vit parfaitement mais, malgré cette presque insulte, malgré le fait qu'il reçut une partie de ses livres, un sur l'épaule, un qui lui frôla la tête et l'autre qu'il reçut en pleine poitrine, juste en bas de son nœud de cravate verte et argent, il s'avança courageusement (« marrant, il n'est pas à Gryffondor »), au risque de tomber avec elle, et lui tendit la main. Kyana n'eut aucun problème à répondre à son offre. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et elle sut qu'il était trop tard. Elle plongea les yeux dans ceux de celui qui avait essayé de l'aider et lut dans les iris noirs légèrement paniqués qu'il le savait lui aussi… et que c'était à cause de ses damnés livres.  
Kyana Wald tomba à la renverse dans l'escalier de pierre qui menait au donjon, entendant au loin les cris de ses amis, ceux de Serdaigle venant d'en haut, ceux de Gryffondor venant d'en bas. Elle dévala les marches une par une et s'écrasa en bas. Selon l'évaluation d'Anyka, seuls le lobe de l'oreille droite, la vésicule biliaire et la luette avaient été épargnés. Mais ce n'était pas la pensée qui tracassait Kyana, juste avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Ni même le fait qu'elle devait avoir une sacrée drôle de position pour une jeune fille en jupe. Non, le problème de Kyana, à cet instant précis, était de savoir comment diable elle allait réussir à convaincre Serena que Severus Rogue était quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant.

Ce fut un éclat de voix qui la tira de son sommeil. Elle aurait bien voulu se rendormir mais elle réalisa qu'elle avait mal partout. Elle avait du s'éveiller trop tôt, ne laissant pas assez de temps aux potions de Pomfresh. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait bien pu la réveiller ?

– …faire plus d'efforts pour la retenir, espèce d'imbécile !

Estomaquée, Kyana ouvrit les yeux. Enfin, fit du mieux qu'elle put pour voir entre ses cils. Tous ses amis étaient à l'infirmerie et, pour l'instant, Thomas Kelsey « Tu parlais d'imbécile ? » hurlait à la tête du seul autre patient présent, Severus Rogue.  
Pourquoi l'accuser lui ? Qu'est–ce qu'il pouvait être… être… « J'ai beau fouiller dans ton lexique d'insultes, y'a pas de mot assez fort pour lui. »

– Qu'est–ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse de plus ? répondit froidement Rogue.

Apparemment, le livre à l'épaule avait fait plus que retarder le pauvre garçon. « _Pauvre _! » Il était assis sur le lit voisin, se tenant le bras. Devant les deux lits se tenaient d'un côté les Serdaigle, médusés du comportement de Thomas, et de l'autre les Gryffondor, qui regardaient la scène, les bras croisés, eux aussi passablement étonnés. Personne ne nota que Kyana avait les yeux ouverts. « Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais c'est à peine si tu le notes toi–même. » Évidemment, il fallait bien qu'Anyka l'ait noté, elle.

– Je n'en sais rien ! Et puis d'abord, je suis certain que c'est ta faute !  
– Pardon ?  
– Ses lacets ne se sont pas emmêlés tout seul ! Je suis certain que c'est toi qui as lancé le sort !

Rogue se leva de son lit et toisa Kelsey, qui ne sembla pas du tout apprécier que le Serpentard ait repris des forces.

– Tu crois que je serais assez imbécile pour contrecarrer mes propres plans, Kelsey ? demanda Rogue à voix basse et menaçante en avançant vers lui.

Thomas, un peu effrayé, recula d'un pas et jeta un regard vers les Serdaigle, pour un peu de soutien. Malheureusement pour lui, aucun d'eux ne semblait d'accord avec ses accusations. Et ne semblaient pas non plus très enclin à déclencher une guerre ouverte avec Rogue.  
Kyana se demanda un instant si elle ne devait pas se porter elle–même à la défense du Serpentard. « Tu arrives à peine à voir, je te souhaite bonne chance pour parler. » Touché.

– Qu'est–ce… qu'est–ce que j'en sais ! Tu voulais peut–être jouer les héros et tu as trouvé Kyana comme victime ! lança stupidement Thomas.

« Bel essai, quand même » Mouais, mais à la tête de Rogue, cet essai n'aidait pas du tout le pauvre Serdaigle. Thomas se tourna alors vers les Gryffondor, espérant qu'ils viennent à la rescousse et approuvent son hypothèse. Curieusement, personne ne bougea, pas même Sirius qui semblait sur le point de trouer le front de Rogue à force de le fixer. Peter profita donc de l'occasion pour faire son malin et montrer un peu de courage. Fort mal placé à l'idée de Kyana, mais bon, qui était–elle pour juger.

– Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Ca se tient, dit–il avec un sourire moqueur. Il avait peut–être une fille à épater.

Il va sans dire que jamais de sa vie Pettigrow n'aurait osé dire une telle chose si Rogue n'avait pas eu un bras en écharpe et sa baguette relativement loin sur sa table de chevet. Mais même dans les circonstances, il recula d'un pas lorsque Rogue tourna vivement la tête vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.  
C'est à ce moment qu'entra en jeu un quatrième protagoniste.

– Oh, Paul, tu joues au–delà de tes moyens, mon pauvre. Profite de la vie avant qu'il ne te coince, la prochaine fois que tu vas te perdre entre deux cours.

Cathy avança vers Rogue, au grand bonheur de Thomas. Bonheur qui fut de courte durée.

– Et en ce qui te concerne, tu devrais faire ton testament, dit Cathy en le repoussant d'une main solide.

Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à Rogue et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

– Qui ? demanda–t–elle simplement.

Rogue poussa un soupir et eut un mouvement brusque de la tête.

– Ce n'est pas moi ! Je..  
– Oui, ça, c'est évident. Toutes personnes dotées d'intelligence l'ont compris dès le début. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu sais _qui_ ?

Rogue se détendit un peu et recula d'un pas, sans doute mal à l'aise d'être si près des yeux bleus inquisiteurs de Cathy.

– Non. Je l'ignore.  
– Tu l'ignores ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ?  
– Je l'ignore.

C'était curieux de les voir, tous les deux. Ils se détestaient, c'était plus qu'évident. Mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier que Kyana n'arrivait pas à identifier.

– Et tu crois que tes… amis… sauraient ?  
– Je pourrais toujours vérifier.  
– Tu pourrais… et tu pourrais m'en informer.  
– Si je voulais…  
– J'attendrai.

Ils se dévisagèrent un bon moment, comme deux Titans, chacun cherchant à intimider son adversaire. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants à voir. Mais personne n'eut le loisir de savoir qui aurait flanché en premier puisque Pomfresh arriva pour donner son congé à Rogue. Il hocha la tête et après avoir prit son sac et jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers Kyana, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

– Severus.

Il se tourna d'un bloc, outré que Cathy ait osé l'appeler par son prénom.

– Ta baguette.

Il haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre. Cathy alla donc jusqu'à la table de chevet et prit doucement la baguette de Rogue entre ses doigts.

– Ah…

Il revint sur ses pas, sous le regard perplexe des Serdaigle et celui étonné des Gryffondor.

– Qu'est–ce que tu t'es amusé à lui faire ? demanda Rogue lorsqu'il fut arrêté devant Cathy.  
– Mais rien du tout. Sérieusement, est–ce que tu as déjà eu l'impression que j'avais _envie _de m'amuser avec ta _baguette_ ?

Elle n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais, de l'endroit où elle était, Kyana était presque certaine d'avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire frémir sur les lèvres de Rogue.

– J'espère bien que non, dit–il simplement en prenant sa baguette.

Puis il se retourna et quitta l'infirmerie.

Son clignement d'œil avait dû être plus long qu'elle ne l'avait cru puisque lorsque Kyana réouvrit les paupières, tout ce qu'elle vit furent les grands yeux gris de Sirius, et ce, d'assez près pour que leurs cils se touchent. Comment elle parvint à ne pas sursauter, elle ne le sut jamais. Elle en fut cependant heureuse puisqu'elle avait toujours mal partout.

– Hello ! dit joyeusement Sirius.  
– La ferme, imbécile ! Je savais bien qu'on aurait pas dû te laisser approcher. Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à l'attacher quelque part ? demanda James, exaspéré. Il va finir par la réveiller.  
– Elle est déjà réveillée, dit Sirius, en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Ca va ?

Kyana ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle avait une sérieuse envie de rire et ses côtes n'en semblaient pas tout à fait ravies.

– Alors ? Ca va ? Est–ce que… HEY !

James avait finalement décidé d'enlever Sirius puisqu'il disparut brusquement. Kyana put donc apercevoir, sagement assise sur le lit d'en face, Lily qui la regardait d'un air grave. Elle se leva et avança doucement vers Kyana, lui prenant délicatement la main.

– Tu trembles parce que tu as mal ou parce que l'autre débile t'a fait rire ?

Kyana leva deux doigts, indiquant la deuxième option. Lily roula les yeux et Kyana entendit James se mettre à gronder Sirius.

– Il est bien gentil mais pas très civilisé, que veux–tu.

Kyana sourit et haussa légèrement les épaules.

– Tu ne devrais pas bouger, intervint la voix de Cathy, en provenance du pied du lit.

Kyana tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil. Certes, elle avait du mal à bouger mais elle n'était pas à l'article de la mort. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le signaler mais le seul son qui parvint à sortir de sa bouche fut un croassement qui avait dû être entendu comme « cvâââ.. ».

– Je présume que ça voulait dire que ça allait ? Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua Cathy avec un air de maman qui, très étrangement, lui allait à merveille.  
– M'siiiiii  
– Mais non ! Et si tu voyais ta tête, tu saurais que ça ne va pas du tout. Honnêtement, si tu avais toujours l'air de ça, je ne serais plus jamais jalouse de ton si joli minois.

Perplexe, Kyana se demandait si elle devait être horrifiée par son apparence actuelle ou tout simplement flattée que la très belle Cathy soit jalouse de son visage habituel. Et puis, sa tête ne devait pas être si mal, quand même, si ? « Personne ne proteste, je te ferais remarquer. » oh…

– 'tant ?  
– Autant ? Tu veux savoir si tu es si amoché que je le sous–entends ? demanda Cathy avant de grimacer. Eh bien… honnêtement, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à débouler intégralement un escalier de pierre et être prête pour un concours de beauté deux heures plus tard.

Kyana cligna des yeux. Elle jeta un œil à Lily, qui se mordit les lèvres, puis à James et Sirius, qui avaient cessé de se chamailler et écoutaient l'échange. Ils plissèrent tous les deux le nez avec une moue compatissante.

– veuvoir  
– Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, je crois, dit gentiment Lily.  
– Veuvoir !  
– Kyana, écoute, Pomfresh a dit que ça allait prendre au moins vingt–quatre heures avant que les ecchymoses ne commencent à s'estomper considérablement alors… tu devrais attendre.  
– Nââ, veuvoir, m'roir !  
– T'as vraiment la tête dure. Tu veux vraiment un miroir ? soupira Cathy.

« Elle est vraiment douée pour comprendre le langage des victimes de guerre ! » En effet mais Kyana voulait surtout se voir, pour l'instant.

– Vi !

Ils échangèrent tous un regard incertain puis Cathy soupira à nouveau, sortant son miroir de poche.

– Okay mais ne viens pas dire que c'est ma faute si tu en restes traumatisée, dit–elle en donnant un sort d'agrandissement à son miroir.

Kyana hocha la tête et attendit.

– Tu es vraiment certaine ?

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Cathy haussa les épaules, se déchargeant de toutes responsabilités et leva le miroir, tout comme James et Sirius, serrés l'un contre l'autre, grimaçaient d'anticipation. « Voyons, ce n'est tout de même pas si… PAR TOUS LES DRAGONS ! TU ES DÉVISAGÉE À VIE ! » Kyana, après son sursaut, put difficilement contredire Anyka. À l'endroit où était en règle général un visage lisse, symétrique et joliment construit, se trouvait un amas de peau d'extraterrestre ou de cadavre putréfié. « Faudrait pas exagérer ! » Ah non ? Tout était bleu et/ou rouge, enflé et fendillé. C'est à peine si on pouvait deviner que c'était une fille. « Tu exagères encore. » À PEINE ! Tout ce qu'on voyait, c'était des yeux quelque part, et on devait les deviner, un nez au milieu, selon toute vraisemblance, cassé, et une bouche… « IL TE MANQUE DES DENTS ! »  
Elle referma immédiatement la bouche, rougissant de honte devant sa propre apparence. « Malin, tu vas devenir mauve. » Oh, pas la peine d'en ajouter !

– Je t'avais avertie, dit Cathy en enlevant le miroir. Apparemment, ta tête à prit une bonne partie des marches. Et je suis quand même certaine que ça parait pire de ton point de vue que du notre… Alorsçadoitpasêtrejoli… MAIS Pomfresh a assuré que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ! Tu vas redevenir aussi belle qu'avant, ton nez va reprendre sa forme, elle va réparer tes dents, tes côtes n'ont rien percé et tu n'auras pas les deux jambes cassées indéfiniment. Promis. Ta clavicule non plus… et ton poignet va refonctionner… J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Ah ! Ton genou… la rotule n'est pas cassée, finalement ! Et ta commotion cérébrale est déjà guérie ! C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? conclut Cathy avec un large sourire.

Une… bonne nouvelle ? Une bonne nouvelle ! UNE BONNE NOUVELLE ?

– Oui, bon, je sais que ça ne doit pas avoir l'air d'une très bonne nouvelle… dit Cathy en se dégonflant de sa fausse bonne humeur.  
– Mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu as dégringolé soixante marches de pierres ! Tu as une sacrée chance de ne pas t'être cassé le cou ! dit Sirius en avançant près du lit.  
– Est–ce vraiment utile de dire que tu nous as foutu une trouille d'enfer ? demanda James.

Objectivement, ils lui disaient des paroles rassurantes et/ou qui auraient dû lui faire comprendre que son état actuel n'était rien comparé à ce qui aurait pu être et qu'il n'était que passager. Cependant, il était difficile d'être objectif lorsqu'on avait la tête d'un cadavre battu à mort. « Tu exagères encore. » Non bon ! Et puis d'abord, comment se faisait–il qu'elle soit autant blessée pour un accident aussi banal ? « Un escalier de pierre de soixante marches… » Comment ça, _soixante_ ! Ce n'était pas si haut, quand même ! « Oui mais l'escalier à un angle plutôt petit. Il y a plus de marches parce qu'il est plus long en distance qu'en haut… » OH CA ALLAIT ALLER POUR L'ARCHITECTURE ! Elle était défigurée à vie ! « Mais non ! » Si ! Anyka l'avait dit elle–même. « C'était le choc. Ca va aller. Promis. » Mouais…

– Kyana… Arrête de faire ces grands yeux–là. Tu vas me faire pleurer et je déteste quand je deviens sentimentale.

La voix sourde de Cathy aida un peu Kyana à se remettre du choc. Et la tête très compatissante qu'ils affichaient tous donna un autre « peu », permettant ainsi à la jeune convalescente d'être à demi détraumatisée. « Détraumatisée ! » Hey, elle était en morceaux, elle avait le droit de dire les mots qu'elle voulait, bon !

– 'kay…

Ils restèrent en silence un bon moment. Kyana se demandait où étaient ses amis de Serdaigle mais elle n'osa pas poser la question. Premièrement parce que ce serait très difficile de formuler une question si complexe. Secondement, parce que demander où ils étaient la conduirait inévitablement à où _il_ était. Et elle ne voulait pas du tout songer à Remus. Elle l'avait relégué aux oubliettes pour le moment pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il l'avait vue dans cet état et qu'il n'était présentement pas là pour la réconforter.

– Au cas où tu voudrais demander où sont les autres et que tu n'y arrives pas, commença Lily.

« Non ! On veut pas le savoir ! » Merde, elle était devin, cette fille ? Kyana tourna lentement la tête vers elle, hochant involontairement la tête. « À quoi tu joues ? On avait déterminé qu'on ne voulait pas le savoir ! »

– On se relaie puisque Mme Pomfresh refuse obstinément qu'on soit plus de cinq à ton chevet. Jasper s'est fait sortir à la peau du cou quand il a essayé de se cacher derrière un rideau. C'est dommage que tu aies manqué ça.  
– Effectivement, approuva Sirius. Mais bon, on voulait s'assurer que tu ne te réveillerais pas toute seule, au moins pour la première fois. Les autres devraient venir te voir bientôt. Notre temps est presque écoulé. Les prochains à venir c'est Jasper, Edward, Faith et Bridget, je crois.  
– On a déterminé en groupe que ceux qui seraient de corvée avec Thomas et April seraient Peter et Sirius ! dit James avec un sourire que Kyana partagea tant bien que mal.  
– Hey ! Pourquoi moi ? Je veux pas !  
– Oh, allez, ça va amuser Kyana !  
– Je veux bien l'amuser mais pas à mes dépends ! C'est injuste ! Pourquoi pas Jasper, il la connai…

« Hey… Jasper, Edward, Faith et Bridget… Ca fait quatre. Lily n'a pas dit cinq à la fois ? » Perplexe, Kyana refit le compte sur ses doigts. Effectivement, ça faisait quatre. « On est nulles en calcul mental, aujourd'hui. »

– Tu cherches le numéro cinq ? demanda Cathy avec amusement, coupant Sirius dans sa tirade anti–April.

Kyana lui jeta un œil et hocha la tête.

– Sortir Jasper a été difficile, mais personne n'a encore réussi à le sortir, _lui_ ! expliqua Cathy en pointant le lit de l'autre côté de Kyana.

Kyana tourna lentement – et difficilement – la tête. « Oh ! » Oh…  
Tel une statue de marbre, les mains bien posées sur les genoux, Remus était assis sur le lit, immobile, fixant Kyana d'un regard perçant. Elle cligna des yeux, embarrassée. Pourquoi est–ce qu'il la fixait comme ça ? Et pourquoi il n'avait rien dit du tout ?

– Salut, dit–elle, épatée elle–même d'avoir réussi à dire un mot entier.

« Que ne ferais–tu pas pour Remus ? » Malheureusement, son effort ne fut nullement récompensé.

– C'est pas la peine, il ne dit rien du tout. Il reste là à fixer. C'est à se demander s'il ne s'est pas endormi les yeux ouverts, expliqua James, un fort soupçon d'amusement dans la voix. Mais au moins, ses yeux ont repris une taille normale. On s'inquiétait qu'ils ne tombent de leurs orbites.

Évidemment… avec la tête affreuse qu'elle avait, il devait être carrément horrifié. « Si c'était parce que tu es amochée, il ne te regarderait plus. » Peut–être. Mais c'était agaçant qu'il la voit en si mauvais état. « Certes… Oh, il a bougé ! » En effet, au commentaire de James, Remus avait tourné les yeux vers lui pour le fusiller du regard quelques secondes avant de reposer son regard fixe sur Kyana. « Il est tenace, quand même… » Ouaip.  
Toutes réflexions et explications furent interrompues puisque la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, laissant passer les nouveaux vigiles. James, Sirius, Lily et Cathy donnèrent chacun un baiser sur le front de Kyana puis, après lui avoir assuré qu'ils reviendraient, s'en allèrent en refermant la porte derrière eux. À partir de là, Kyana eut droit à une très exacte description de sa chute dans les détails « Ca devrait pas être détaux ? Vitrail, vitraux… C'est pas logique» – oh ça va oui ? –, de l'effroi qu'elle avait causé – bien involontairement – et de l'émoi que tout ça avait provoqué. Personne ne se préoccupa de Remus, sauf Kyana qui lui jetait des regards en coin de temps à autre. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil et la fixait encore et toujours. Lorsque les autres relayeurs arrivèrent un peu plus tard, Kyana tombait de sommeil. Elle eut à peine le temps de leur parler et de profiter du spectacle d'April qui s'agglutinait à un Sirius fuyant avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Sommeil qui fut troublé par Thomas (« qui d'autre ? ») qui grondait pour une raison quelconque, à la fin de son chiffre de garde. Sirius le poussa dehors et revint vers Kyana. Les visites devaient être terminées puisqu'il semblait faire déjà noir, dehors.

– On va revenir demain. Repose–toi, dit–il doucement avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur le front.

Elle le regarda sortir, curieusement angoissée d'être maintenant seule. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas longtemps puisqu'elle retomba dans son sommeil presque aussitôt. Pomfresh la réveilla doucement au milieu de la nuit pour lui donner une potion. Kyana ne protesta pas, si ça pouvait l'aider… « C'est dégueulasse, ce truc ! » Anyka voulait rester défigurée ? « Non. Mais n'empêche, tu vas pas me dire que ça goûte bon ? » Grmf…  
Malgré Anyka qui ne semblait pas vouloir se taire, probablement parce que Kyana ne pouvait plus vraiment lui dire de la fermer, elle ne mit pas de temps à se rendormir mais cette fois, juste avant de sombrer à nouveau, elle croisa le regard doré de Remus. Il était toujours là…

Le vendredi matin, lorsque Kyana s'était éveillée, Remus avait disparu. Cependant, au pied du lit, assise en tailleur entre les jambes de la convalescente, se trouvait Serena, qui la fixait d'un air enjoué. Lorsque l'Espagnole réalisa que Kyana avait les yeux ouverts, elle lui dit « bonyour » et, avant même d'avoir reçu une réponse, elle se lança dans un discours sans fin qui, essentiellement, voulait dire que Serena ne commençait ses cours qu'à dix heures et que Remus avait finalement accepté de sortir lorsqu'il eut l'assurance incontestable que Kyana était très sécuritairement sur la voie de la guérison. Curieusement, elle ne prononça pas le nom de Rogue une seule fois. « Probablement parce qu'elle ne veut pas risquer que des oreilles Gryffondor ne l'entendent en parler en bien. » Sûrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, Serena bourra le crâne de Kyana d'un flot ininterrompu de paroles « elle en profite quand son interlocuteur ne peut pas répondre » – Anyka était mal placée pour parler – jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de partir.  
La journée se passa tranquillement. Kyana avait de moins en moins mal mais Anyka parlait de plus en plus. Donc, ce fut une très très pénible journée qui ne fut enjolivée que par le passage bref mais amusant des Maraudeurs sur l'heure du midi. Le soir venu, par contre, puisque Kyana se portait largement mieux, les visites furent permises sans restriction de nombre. Les Serdaigle passèrent la voir, évidemment, mais outre Jasper, ils ne firent que passer. Kyana se doutait que Bridget, Faith et Edward étaient partis principalement pour la débarrasser de Thomas qui semblait vouloir jouer le rôle du petit ami éploré. Kyana en fut donc ravie. Ainsi que Sirius qui n'avait plus April dans les pattes. Parce que, évidemment, les Gryffondor arrivèrent après leur repas du soir et ne décollèrent de là que lorsque Pomfresh leur jura que si ils ne sortaient pas, elle allait leur donner une excellente raison de rester à l'infirmerie.  
Durant toute cette longue visite, Kyana n'avait pas parlé beaucoup. C'était encore difficile et elle aimait les écouter bavarder de tout et de rien. Remus, par contre, s'était remis à parler. Il était visiblement moins joyeux que les autres mais il souriait plus souvent… tout en regardant Kyana les trois–quarts du temps. C'était très agaçant pour la jeune fille puisqu'elle se savait horrible. Mais elle se voyait mal de lui dire de ne plus la regarder, au cas où il la prendrait au mot et ne la regardait plus jamais de sa vie. « Tu exagères toujours. » Peut–être mais il fallait admettre que Remus était un garçon très étrange.  
Le samedi après–midi, ses os étaient parfaitement remis, ses dents étaient à nouveau toutes présentes à l'appel et, aux dires des filles, son visage avait pris du mieux. Elle ne se fiait pas vraiment sur les garçons puisqu'ils juraient qu'elle l'avait toujours été. C'était gentil de leur part mais, honnêtement, qui aurait pu la trouver jolie avec un visage comme elle avait.  
Les Gryffondor mangèrent avec elle, matin, midi et soir.

– Et vos devoirs ? demanda–t–elle lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger.  
– Bah, on a bien le temps demain, répondit Sirius en balayant la question de la main, confortablement étendu sur le lit voisin.  
– Mais…  
– Pas de mais ! On aime pas les mais…

Kyana ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien compris à ce que Sirius venait de dire. Elle fronça les sourcils, franchement perplexe mais Sirius haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée lui–même. Ils se mirent tous à rire.

– Bon, Mlle Wald, on va voir ce que vous donnez sur vos jambes, interrompit Pomfresh en arrivant près d'eux.

Incertaine, Kyana obéit tout de même. Elle glissa difficilement ses jambes vers le bord du lit et essaya de se lever. « Plus difficile qu'on s'y attendait, n'est–ce pas ? » Effectivement ! Elle était peut–être guérie mais elle avait toujours mal partout. Ce que tous semblaient comprendre en voyant leurs visages grimaçant de compassion.

– Peut–être que ces messieurs voudraient vous aider ? suggéra Pomfresh.

James et Sirius s'avancèrent immédiatement puis s'arrêtèrent. Ils se jetèrent un regard puis regardèrent par delà Kyana, où se trouvait Remus. Kyana lui jeta un œil. Il regardait par la fenêtre, les bras croisés, le teint rose. « Sympa, quand même… » Kyana se força à ne pas se sentir blessée. Elle regarda à nouveau James et Sirius juste à temps pour les voir lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête. Puis ils avancèrent vers elle et l'aidèrent tout doucement à se redresser puis à se mettre sur pied. Ce ne fut pas aisé et Kyana se trouva soudainement très lourde.

– Désolée… murmura–t–elle.  
– Mais non, voyons. Avec la chute que tu as faite, c'est même étonnant que tu arrives encore à bouger, assura James en passant solidement son bras autour de la taille de Kyana.

Sirius fit de même de son côté et Kyana se mit à marcher, fort péniblement.

– Mouais… Ca pourrait être mieux mais c'est déjà bien dans les circonstances, dit Pomfresh tandis qu'ils faisaient tous les trois le tour du lit.

Kyana, quant à elle, était vraiment très peu satisfaite de sa démarche actuelle. Bien qu'il n'était pas désagréable du tout d'être si bien encadrée.

– Et si on essayait sans nous ? suggéra joyeusement Sirius.  
– Euh, non je ne crois…

Malgré les protestations de Kyana et de toutes les autres personnes présentes, James et Sirius abandonnèrent brusquement la jeune fille qui perdit immédiatement l'équilibre et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle se sentit partir vers l'avant et espéra seulement arriver à amortir sa chute avec ses mains. Mais elle n'eut pas à avoir ce réflexe. Elle n'avait pas fait plus de quinze centimètres vers le sol lorsqu'elle fut enveloppée dans une solide mais douce étreinte. « Mais qu'est–ce que ce type sent bon ! » Le nez enfoncé dans son cou, Kyana ne pouvait certes pas le nier. Ni en vouloir à Sirius et James. « Pour un câlin comme ça, tu en ferais d'autres, des chutes dans les escaliers ? » À tous les jours !

– Mais à quoi vous jouez ! gronda Pomfresh.  
– Nous sommes désolés, répondit James d'un air coupable. Nous voulions simplement… voir… si…  
– Elle aurait pu tomber et se faire encore plus mal !  
– Vraiment désolé, sincèrement. Une chance que Remus était de ce côté du lit ! s'exclama Sirius, apparemment très atterré.

Kyana entendit et sentit Remus pousser un grondement sourd avant que finalement il ne bouge et aide très délicatement Kyana à s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle oublia donc d'écouter le savon que Pomfresh passait à ses deux amis et profita de la sensation des mains et du corps de Remus avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas encore eu mal partout, ça aurait été le plus beau moment de sa jeune vie.

– Ca va, demanda–t–il, une fois qu'elle fut assise, ses mains toujours sur sa taille, son visage tout près du sien.

Puis qu'elle se savait pas très jolie en ce moment, elle ne fit que hocher timidement la tête avec un faible sourire. Sourire auquel Remus répondit avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il l'aida ensuite à s'allonger et réorganisa ses oreillers.

– Vous avez intérêt à ne plus jamais recommencer !  
– Oui madame, dirent James et Sirius en même temps, tête baissée.

Pomfresh retourna à ses occupations en grommelant contre l'inconscience masculine comme Jasper revenait à l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui à peine deux secondes avant lever un sourcil.

– Qu'est–ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda–t–il, avec sa perspicacité habituelle.  
– Sirius et James ont aidé Kyana à marcher mais, les idiots, ils l'ont lâché pour voir si elle s'en serait sortie toute seule ! Évidemment, elle n'est pas encore assez forte. Heureusement, Remus était tout près et il a pu la récupérer dans ses bras. N'est–ce pas une chance formidable ? expliqua candidement Cathy avec de grands yeux.

Kyana s'était attendu à ce que Jasper lance un regard réprobateur aux Gryffondor. Il le fit mais avec la connaissance que Kyana avait de Jasper, il sonnait faux. Surtout avec l'ombre de sourire étrange qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

– Formidable, en effet…

« Ça sent la magouille… » Oui mais… pourquoi ils auraient magouillé pour la faire tomber ? « T'es vraiment bête… on va dire que c'est encore le choc de la chute. » Hein ?

Kyana n'étant finalement autorisée à sortir que le dimanche soir, les Maraudeurs et Jasper s'installèrent à l'infirmerie pour faire leurs devoirs, au grand dam de l'infirmière. Ils travaillèrent rapidement et efficacement, aidant Kyana à faire les siens par la même occasion, Remus écrivant pour elle. Et comme les Maraudeurs aidaient Kyana, Jasper se retrouva, les yeux bien ronds, à essayer de faire comprendre un principe très élémentaire de sortilège à Peter. Ce qui, apparemment, faisait bien rire les autres.  
Puis, après le souper, Kyana fut enfin autorisée à regagner sa salle commune. Cathy consentit enfin à lui prêter son miroir. « Bon… tu n'as pas tout à fait ta tête habituelle mais ton nez est normal, et tu n'es presque plus bleue. » Mouais… ça pouvait aller. De toute façon, le seul qu'elle voulait qu'il la regarde et la trouve jolie l'avait fixé tout du long de sa convalescence.  
Donc, après avoir remercié Pomfresh et non sans avoir promis de revenir se faire examiner à tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et de s'appliquer soigneusement sa pommade sur tout le corps pour soigner ses ecchymoses, ce que Kyana comptait faire religieusement, il va sans dire, elle se retrouva en route, d'un pas encore raide, vers sa salle commune, escortée de tous ses amis… qui s'arrêtèrent dans un local vide en chemin pour discuter d'un sujet primordial.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? demanda Kyana, perplexe.

Ils haussèrent tous les sourcils, surpris.

– Kyana… Quelqu'un t'a fait tomber dans un escalier. C'est ce qui se passe, dit James, d'un air grave.

Effectivement.

– Et tu ne crois tout de même pas que cet acte va rester impuni, ajouta Sirius d'une voix sombre à la limite de la psychose.

Kyana ne dit rien et baissa la tête. Elle aurait bien dû s'attendre à ce qu'ils veulent la venger. « Ben tiens ! »

– Personne n'a vu qui a noué tes lacets ensemble. On s'est informé, je peux te le garantir. On n'a pas voulu te le demander avant mais… est–ce que tu pourrais nous dire qui a fait ça ? demanda gentiment Cathy.  
– Non, répondit immédiatement Kyana, déclenchant une rage sans nom chez Anyka. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais…

« …FOLLE ! À QUOI TU JOUES ! TU SAIS QUI C'EST ! POUR… »

– Tu es certaine ? insista Cathy. Pas même un indice ?  
– Non… Désolée…

« …INDIGNE D'UNE MARAUDEUSE ! ILS LUI AURAIENT FAIT PAYER CHER À CETTE POUF… »

– Eh bien… On va continuer de chercher, soupira James.

Sirius suçota ses dents, l'air visiblement motivé à trouver. « AIDE–LE. »

– Je vous préviendrai au cas où, dit Kyana en se levant. Mais sinon, je préfèrerai qu'on évite le sujet…

Ils hochèrent la tête, déçus, et ils sortirent de la pièce, reprenant chacun le chemin de leur salle commune. « DIS–LEUR QUI A FAIT ÇA ! C'est une honte à ton honneur ! Elle aurait pu te tuer en plus ! Ce n'est pas méchant de dire qui a essayé de te tuer ! Ne la couvre pas ! » Kyana n'allait pas répondre à la question des Maraudeurs, point à la ligne. Et elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Le lendemain matin, la semaine commença normalement. Les gens la regardaient étrangement, avec beaucoup de compassion mais c'était tout ce qui changeait dans le comportement de Kyana. Les Gryffondor, par contre, semblaient passer leur temps libre à enquêter sur la pseudo–assassin de Kyana « ils iraient plus vite si… » MAIS Kyana ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Elle ne les vit pas beaucoup ce lundi–là et comme elle se doutait que ce serait comme ça encore longtemps, elle alla voir le professeur Daniel, au début de la semaine, pour demander l'autorisation à la Section interdite, pour un livre de potion avancée, en préparation pour ses BUSES. Recherche qu'elle comptait faire depuis fort longtemps déjà. « D'un ennui. La vengeance est beaucoup mieux. » Kyana n'était pas fille à ordonner une vendetta sur quelqu'un ! Ca ne se faisait pas ! Et puis, tout le monde saurait que ça venait d'eux puisque c'était une vengeance pour elle et les Maraudeurs seraient dans un pétrin incroyable. Il valait beaucoup mieux laisser les choses comme elles étaient ! Pas trop faire de vagues.  
Anyka décida donc de la bouder jusqu'à nouvel ordre et Kyana ne l'entendit plus du tout avant longtemps. Ce qui la rendit triste puisqu'elle avait fini par s'attacher. Elle commença donc illico sa recherche en potion. Le lundi se passa très ordinairement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sorte de son laboratoire de potion.  
En passant devant une autre salle réservée aux étudiants, elle remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre travaillait tranquillement. Severus Rogue. Techniquement, elle aurait dû aller le remercier mais elle hésitait fortement à entrer dans son local. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de se retrouver seule à seul avec Severus Rogue et ses potions. Mais étant bien élevée… Elle frappa doucement sur la porte entrouverte. Il ne leva même pas la tête. Elle songea à partir mais, toujours aussi bien élevée, elle frappa à nouveau, plus fort, cette fois. Il était certain qu'il l'avait entendu mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Peut–être était–il trop concentré. Elle frappa encore plus fort et se racla la gorge. Nada. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devrait l'appeler. Mais comment l'appeler ? Severus ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier quand les étrangers l'appelaient par son prénom. Rogue ? C'était froid. Et même si il était froid, elle ne l'était pas. Elle y alla pour une approche neutre.

– Euh… hum… excuse–moi, dit–elle d'une toute petite voix tout à fait méconnaissable.

Cette fois, il bougea. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, qui était assez impressionnante, et poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

– Si j'avais voulu être dérangé, j'aurais répondu la première des trois fois que tu as frappé, dit–il de sa voix la plus froide avant de se retourner d'un bloc avec, sur le visage, son expression menaçant la plus réussie.

Kyana se sentit blêmir sous ses ecchymoses, s'excusa et tourna les talons aussi rapidement que possible.

– Wald !

La voix sèche de Rogue l'empêcha de partir. Il l'avait rappelé pour qu'elle revienne et dans l'état physique et émotionnel qu'elle était, elle n'osa pas le contrarier d'avantage. Elle revint timidement sur ses pas et se planta dans le cadre de la porte.  
Il s'était avancé légèrement et la fixa de ses yeux si noirs et si… étranges.

– Euh… Je ne voulais pas te déranger, s'excusa–t–elle à nouveau.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et son expression de froideur s'adoucit un peu.

– Qu'est–ce que tu voulais ? demanda Rogue.

« Il aurait pu s'excuser. » ANYKA ! « Oups ! » Et elle redisparut.  
Tout en cherchant ses mots, ce qui lui parut une éternité bien que ce ne fut que deux secondes, Kyana étudia le visage de Rogue. Le teint cireux, un visage long et froid. Des cheveux affreux et un nez trop gros et de travers… qui ne l'avait pas toujours été si les souvenirs de Kyana étaient exacts. Comment était–ce arrivé ? Peu importait, elle ne voyait pas du tout comment on pouvait trouver ce type charmant. Et c'était sans compter ses dents.

– Je… voulais… simplement te dire… euh… merci… pour l'autre jour, balbutia–t–elle, sincèrement mal à l'aise sous ce regard perçant.  
– Merci pour quoi ?

Cette fois, Kyana fut vraiment à court de mots. Elle avait rêvé le fait qu'il avait essayé de l'aider !

– Tu… euh… n'as pas essayé de m'empêcher de tomber ?  
– Essayé est le mot. Tu _es_ tombée. Pourquoi tu me remercies ?  
– Mais… mais… tu as essayé, au moins ! Tu es le seul. Et tu aurais sans doute réussi si je ne t'avais pas lancé mes livres. Tu aurais pu tomber aussi, d'ailleurs.

Il lui manquait des cases, ce type. Sérieusement.

– Peut–être. Mais on ne remercie pas les gens pour rien.  
– Ah… okay…

Totalement ébahie par tant de froideur, elle ne trouva rien à répondre et se décida à partir. Elle allait sortir totalement du laboratoire lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

– Cependant, j'aurais préféré réussir.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, perplexe. Le visage de Rogue ne lui donna aucune indication de ce que ça pouvait signifier. Elle décida donc d'essayer de dire quelque chose qui ne récolterait pas son mépris, pour une fois.

– Ah… euh… moi aussi. Mais je suis tout de même… satisfaite que tu te sois donné cette peine et j'espère que ton épaule va mieux.  
– Elle va très bien.

Elle hocha la tête. Vraiment pas bavard, ce type.

– Et je te demande pardon pour Thomas, il est vraiment stupide.  
– Effectivement.

Elle lui sourit et, après un signe de tête, tourna à nouveau les talons.

– Ils ont trouvé qui c'était ? demanda–t–il une fois qu'elle fut dans le couloir.

Maintenant, c'est lui qui cherchait la conversation… Seigneur. Elle revint dans le local.

– Euh… non, pas que je sache.  
– Ah… Bonne soirée alors.

Il hocha la tête à son tour et retourna sans aucun remords à ses potions. Stupéfaire, Kyana mit un moment à s'en remettre et finalement s'en aller du laboratoire. Ce type était sans aucun doute l'être humain le plus incompréhensible, le plus froid, le plus méprisant et le plus malpoli que Kyana avait rencontré.  
Le mardi, cependant, fut une journée plus… normale. Le double cours de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor avait joué pour beaucoup mais ce qui avait surtout tenu Kyana occupée, en plus des deux heures de potions avancées et d'une discussion joyeuse avec les Maraudeurs après le cours de Métamorphose, fut ce qu'elle avait elle–même initié quelques jours plutôt… mais qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à assumer.  
Après son dernier repas de la journée, elle fut interceptée tandis qu'elle cheminait vers son laboratoire de potion.

– Kyana ! Tu avais dit que tu voulais me parler, non ?

Parler à Seren… OH NON ! La conversation Anti–Rogue ! En avait–elle l'énergie ? Et après qu'il ait essayé de la sauver, qu'est–ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire ? Après sa si agréable et généreuse conversation de la veille, comment elle pouvait voir en lui des point positifs ! Et comme Anyka n'était plus là, Kyana ne trouva aucune excuse valable. Elle n'eut donc pas d'autres choix.

– Euh… oui. J'avais oublié, mentit–elle. Viens avec moi.

Tout en se creusant la tête, Kyana mena une Serena très curieuse au local qu'elle employait régulièrement avec Remus. Une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, Kyana ferma la porte, la verrouilla et insonorisa la pièce.

– Ben ça… qu'est–ce que tu fais ?  
– Je veux te parler de Rogue.  
– Ah… dit simplement l'Espagnole en rougissant.

Elle s'installèrent toutes les deux à la table, face à face. Serena ne dit rien du tout, ne posa aucune question, ce qui était quand même sacrément exceptionnel.

– Hum…

Serena leva un sourcil.

– Écoute, tu as dis que tu voulais me parler ! Ye ne vais pas engayer la conversation avant toi, tu sais que ye ne peux plus m'arrêter quand ye commence !

Kyana se mit à rire. Serena avait au moins le crédit d'être réaliste.  
Kyana prit donc son temps et réfléchi longuement avant d'exposer sa pensée.

– Bon… écoute. Je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine que ça me regarde mais je crois simplement qu'en étant la seule personne au courant, je me dois d'essayer de te parler. Et puis bon, si tu me l'as confié, je présume que c'est parce que tu voulais un avis… alors je vais t'en donner un.

Serena, très attentive, se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Kyana se doutait bien que c'était pour ne pas parler.

– Alors voilà… Je n'ai personnellement rien contre Rogue, crois–moi. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouves mais ce n'est vraiment pas la question. Je trouve cependant dommage que tu gaspilles ton énergie à espérer quelque chose de lui. Il te regarde à peine et c'est pour te lancer des regards méprisants. Ce n'était peut–être pas le cas avant, je n'en sais rien, mais depuis que tu m'as parlé de lui, j'ai étudié la façon dont il te regarde et c'est ce que je vois. Ça a peut–être un rapport avec les Maraudeurs mais n'empêche qu'il ne semble pas… t'estimer au plus haut point. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que ça changerait quelque chose. Il est à Serpentard et tu sais que les Serpentard restent entre eux.

Elle prit une pause et étudia le visage de Serena. La pauvre jeune fille semblait au bord des larmes. Kyana s'en voulait beaucoup mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Elle allait dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Ensuite, c'était à Serena de voir. Elle se décida donc à vider son sac complètement sans attendre.

– Et, même si je sais que tu sais qu'il est le seul à avoir essayer de m'empêcher de tomber, ce qui prouve qu'il n'est pas aussi cruel qu'on pourrait le penser, je ne pense pas qu'il soit un garçon exceptionnellement gentil. Les rumeurs disent qu'il est en relation très proche avec des gens qui sont en contact direct avec… de très mauvais sorciers. Tout le monde sait que Rogue fait de la magie noire, Serena. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Voilà, tout était dit. Elle aurait pu lui parler de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui, la veille, mais ça n'aurait eu aucun rapport avec la situation immédiate puisque la relation Kyana/Rogue n'avait absolument aucune incidence sur la relation Serena/Rogue.  
Kyana attendit que Serena prenne la parole. Ce qui prit un certain temps puisque l'énergique jeune fille semblait totalement bouleversée. Pauvre enfant… Kyana se mettait à sa place. Qu'est–ce que ce serait pour elle si quelqu'un lui disait que Remus n'était pas fréquentable pour une raison quelconque ? Comment se sentirait–elle si, tout à coup, ses amis ou sa famille était contre le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui ? Elle ne pourrait pas supporter que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose de mal à Remus. Et puis bon, il n'avait absolument rien de mal en Remus mais… si sa mère avait quelque chose contre ? Pourrait–elle être d'accord avec elle ? Kyana ne voyait pas du tout comment elle pourrait, tout à coup, tourner le dos à Remus.  
Et puis bon, ça ne servait à rien de penser à ça, Remus était un ange, sa mère allait l'adorer, et Serena semblait sur le point de se mettre à parler.

– Ye comprends ce que tu dis, Kyana. Et ye ne peux pas dire que tu aies tort, de ton point de vue. Mais comme ye te disais l'autre yours, enfin, y'imagine que ye te l'ai dit, ye suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose de bien en lui, quelque part. Ye sais ce que tu penses de lui. Ye sais ce que tout le monde pense de lui. Et c'est peut–être vrai mais… ye ne peux rien y faire. Ye l'aime. Et oui, il est moins yentil avec moi depuis que ye suis plus souvent avec les Maraudeurs, Dzames, en particulier. Ye sais bien que ye devrais l'oublier et passer à autre chose mais… qu'est–ce que ye peux y faire ?  
– Je sais bien… je sais bien… Tu n'as pas envie… d'essayer d'avoir un petit ami ? Je suis certaine qu'il y a une multitude de garçons qui seraient intéressés.

Ce qui était vrai. Serena était intelligente, charmante, drôle, foutrement douée au Quidditch et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait le charme et la beauté typique des gens de son pays d'origine.

– Peut–être mais… y'a personne qui m'intéresse, gémit Serena en enfonçant la tête dans les épaules.

Le cœur de Kyana se brisa et elle fila à côté de Serena pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– On va essayer de te trouver quelqu'un, okay ?

Serena ne répondit pas et se blottit avec confiance dans les bras de Kyana.  
Elles restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Serena relâche Kyana.

– Ca va ?  
– Oui oui… Ye vais yuste… aller terminer mes devoirs, répondit–elle tristement.

Kyana ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Elle hocha la tête et elles se séparèrent. Kyana retourna à ses potions mais, tout en travaillant, elle ne parvint pas à sortir Serena de ses pensées. Qu'est–ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ? ou dire ! Elle aurait voulu demander conseil à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Jasper était très doué dans ce domaine mais ce n'était pas une fille. Et c'était totalement hors de question d'en parler à Lily et à Cathy. Elles ne s'en remettraient jamais, elles le diraient aux autres, qui feraient sans doute un arrêt cardiaque, et Serena ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Donc, Kyana perdrait beaucoup d'amis. N'empêche… qu'est–ce que Kyana allait bien pouvoir faire ?  
Elle aurait peut–être dû rester plus longtemps avec elle. Lui parler plus longtemps. Mais bon, Serena avait été celle qui voulait partir. Elle voulait sans doute réfléchir. Et puis, Kyana ne cherchait pas à lui faire changer d'avis. Elle avait simplement voulu donner son opinion sur la question. Mais c'était très méchant de sa part d'avoir, sans aucun remords, démoli Rogue. Il le méritait peut–être, peut–être pas. Il le méritait sûrement. Préjugés ? Non… Rogue était vraiment un type méchant qui faisait de la magie noire, pour l'amour du ciel ! Cependant, Serena devait bien le savoir. Et elle l'aimait quand même…  
Kyana menait encore son combat intérieur lorsqu'elle rejoignit l'escalier qui menait à sa tour. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa concentration qui lui fit presque marcher sur Serena, qui était assise là, elle aussi, plongée dans ses pensées.

– Serena ?

L'Espagnole leva les yeux, surprise.

– Oh… Y'étais concentrée… Ye t'attendais.

Kyana s'en était douté, oui.

– Tu veux qu'on retourne au local ?  
– Non… On se balade ? Y'ai pas envie de rester sur place.  
– C'est risqué.  
– Bah, il n'y a plus grand monde qui se balade dans les couloirs à cette heure… Qui plus est, nos copains sont plonyés dans la défense contre les forces du mal, là–haut. Ironique, n'est–ce pas ?

Kyana lui offrit un sourire sympathisant et la prit par la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elles errèrent, sans but, pendant un moment, sans trop parler. Elles restaient évidemment dans les sections du château qu'elles connaissaient, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup comparé aux autres.

– Sinon, toi, comment ça va, avec Remus ?

Kyana rougit mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

– Je n'en sais rien, honnêtement. Il est vraiment étrange. Parfois je me dis que c'est sur la bonne voie, parfois je suis convaincue que non.  
– Par exemple ?  
– Il est resté toute la nuit avec moi à l'infirmerie, la première nuit. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'aider lorsque Pomfresh m'a dit d'essayer de marcher.  
– Ye vois… Remus est très étrange.  
– Y'avais remarqué. Ye ne sais plus trop quoi en penser.  
– Ye te comprends. Et c'est moi qui fais les « ye », pas toi.  
– Pardon !

Horrifiée, Kyana s'arrêta et offrit ses plus plates excuses à Serena. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais plus prendre l'accent de Serena et elle venait de recommencer. Elle ne voulait pas l'insulter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Serena se mit à rire et tapota l'épaule de Kyana.

– Ce n'est pas grave, ye te taquine. Ca ne me déranye pas du tout.

Soulagée, Kyana sourit à son tour.

– Pourtant, les autres semblent confiants pour toi et Remus, continua Serena.

Kyana espérait que le sujet de conversation changerait bientôt parce qu'elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec le fait de parler de lui si ouvertement dans les couloirs. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui pouvait les attendre au prochain tournant ?

– Mouais… je n'en suis pas si certaine, soupira Kyana.  
– Et ye suppose que tu as déyà fait le tour de la question dans ta tête environ un millier de fois…  
– Un million…

Serena haussa les épaules avec une moue compréhensive et elles reprirent leur promenade. Un bon moment passa avant que Serena ne reprenne la parole.

– Y'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit. Ye sais que tu as raison. Mais ye ne sais pas ce que ye peux faire.

Dans la tête de Kyana, une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma. Ce n'était pas bien de parler de ça dans les couloirs.

– On devrait aller ailleurs, non ? suggéra–t–elle.

Mais Serena avait commencé pour de bon et elle ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter.

– Ye vais sans doute me répéter mais ye me répète touyours alors ça ne va pas chanyer grand chose. Ye l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Il ne m'a yamais rien fait de mal, à moi. Il aurait pu, on a été assez souvent seuls tous les deux. C'est plus rare ces temps–ci, ye dois l'admettre, il doit m'en vouloir d'avoir des nouveaux amis qu'il déteste et qui le détestent. Mais il est touyours yentil avec moi. Quand ye suis seule, il ne me regarde pas de la même façon. Ye ne peux pas dire qu'il soit aussi aimable qu'un autre type pourrait l'être avec une fille qui lui plait mais il est moins froid avec moi. Ye te yure que c'est vrai ! Mais ye ne pourrais pas te le prouver sauf si tu nous espionnes et il n'aimerait pas du tout que tu nous espionnes parce qu'il croirait que c'est une mission de reconnaissance pour qu'ils lui fassent un mauvais coup. Et ce serait léyitime de sa part, de son point de vue. Ce n'est pas comme si ils ne lui en avaient yamais fait !

Serena prit une courte respiration extrêmement courte pour un discours aussi long et se remit à parler avant que Kyana ne puisse répondre, ou mieux, protester pour aller ailleurs.

– Et ye ne me sens pas honnête, tu comprends ? Ni avec lui, qui est maltraité par mes amis, ni avec mes amis, à qui y'ai l'impression de mentir à tous les yours. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile, tu vois ? Ye suis coincée entre les deux et ye ne _peux_ pas choisir ! Ye sais bien que ye ne peux pas avoir les deux, c'est impossible. Même dans un monde utopique, c'est totalement impensable. Ye vais donc être obliyée de continuer comme ça. Mais si un your ca fonctionne avec lui, ye vais devoir leur cacher ? Ye ne pourrais yamais me montrer avec lui ? Ye vais lui dire quoi ? « Ye m'excuse, chéri, ye t'aime mais ye ne veux pas que les yens soient au courant. » Voyons ! C'est ridicule ! Et l'autre option n'est pas beaucoup mieux. « Hey, les copains, ye voulais vous dire que y'avais un petit ami. Vous le connaissez peut–être, Severus Rogue ! » T'imayines la tête qu'ils feraient ?  
– Uh–uh…

Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Figés au détour du couloir, une panoplie de pétards à la main, les six Gryffondor fixaient Serena avec les yeux les plus grands et les plus horrifiés que Kyana avait jamais vus de sa vie. Et Kyana se doutait qu'elle devait faire à peu près la même tête en les regardant.  
Serena, qui avait toujours eu le regard fixé sur Kyana, comprit immédiatement ce que pouvait signifier la tête de son amie.

– Ils ne sont pas là, n'est–ce pas ? demanda–t–elle d'une voix tremblante, sans oser regarder.

Kyana ne savait pas trop quoi donner comme réponse. Elle se sentait mal. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, elle l'avait dit qu'elles auraient dû aller ailleurs !

_– Severus Rogue_ ? demanda la voix incrédule de Cathy.

Kyana eut au moins le soulagement de ne pas avoir à répondre. Serena laissa échapper un son étranglé et se sauva en courant. Kyana resta figée, déchirée entre la suivre ou rester pour essayer de faire un peu de « damage control ».

– Severus Rogue ? Rogue ? Sérieusement, c'est une blague ?

Cathy semblait totalement sous le choc. Mais c'était la seule qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.  
« Damage control » alors.  
Elle aurait pu répondre que, oui, c'était une blague. Mais à la réaction de Serena, c'était absolument inutile.

– Euh… honnêtement, j'adorerais te dire que c'en est une mais… non.  
– Mais… Kyana… Rogue… ROGUE ! Je veux dire… Rogue ! C'est… Rogue ! Eww !

L'envie d'appuyer Cathy dans sa démarche était plus que forte, chez Kyana, mais elle devait tout de même défendre le point de vue de Serena. Pauvre fille, elle devait déjà être traumatisée, si en plus tout le monde était contre elle.

– Elle… dit qu'il n'est pas si… mal.

Les autres se remirent enfin à bouger. Remus se recula, ne semblant pas du tout vouloir se joindre à la conversation, malgré l'étonnement et le soupçon de dégoût qu'il y avait sur son visage.

– Pas si mal ? Tu plaisantes ? Youhou ! On parle de Rogue ! s'exclama Sirius, franchement dégoûté.  
– Au moins, ils ne sont pas encore en couple, ça nous donnera le temps de la raisonner, dit Lily, prouvant qu'ils avaient sans doute entendu la moitié de la seconde partie de la tirade de Serena. Parce que, honnêtement, elle ne peut pas… vraiment… envisager…

La jeune Evans frissonna et se rapprocha de James, ce qui aurait été marrant en d'autres circonstances.

– Mais qu'est–ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle a fait exprès pour tomber amoureuse de lui !  
– Kyana, on ne peut pas consciemment décider de tomber amoureux de Rogue, répondit calmement Lily. Ca n'explique cependant pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Je veux dire, on peut tomber amoureux de gens étranges ou pas très beaux ou pas très intelligents ou un peu méchants mais… Rogue ! Tu imagines ? Sérieusement ! Rogue ? Tu t'imagines avec ça comme petit ami ?

Elle frissonna de nouveau et se rapprocha encore de James, tout comme Cathy faisait de même avec Sirius, frisson inclus. Et Kyana se retint de les copier (et de se jeter sur Remus), même si son visage devait en dire long. Elle soupira et tâcha de leur expliquer ce que Serena lui avait dit la première fois, à propos de ses parents et du choix logique qui était tout ce que ses parents détestaient et qu'ensuite, elle avait découvert quelqu'un de bien.

– Quelqu'un de bien ? Tu parles bien du même Severus Rogue qu'on connaît, n'est–ce pas ? interrompit James.  
– Bien sûr que oui ! Mais elle dit qu'il est symp… moins froid avec elle.  
– Ah vraiment ? demanda Sirius, franchement sarcastique.

Kyana avait du mal à se croire elle–même mais c'était ce que Serena lui avait dit.

– Il ne lui a même pas fait mal quand elle a fait fondre son chaudron, tenta Kyana avec une toute petite voix.  
– Elle a réussi à faire fondre un de ses chaudrons ? s'étonna Cathy. Comment elle a fait ça ? Il a les meilleurs sur le marché ! Comment, diable, elle a réussi son coup ?

Tout le monde la dévisagea un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne pourquoi et rougisse légèrement.

– Ouais bon, peut–être pas le moment de parler de chaudron.

Sirius hocha la tête avec un étonnement feint.

– Il a essayé de m'empêcher de tomber dans l'escalier ! lança triomphalement Kyana, certaine qu'elle marquait un point.  
– Oui, ça, je te l'accorde. Cependant, ne pas souhaiter la mort des gens ne veut pas automatiquement dire qu'on est une personne gentille… même si j'admets que ça me surprenne qu'il ait prit la peine de risquer de tomber lui aussi, dit James. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas essayé de t'aider et je ne lui enlève pas ce mérite. Mais dis–moi, à part ça, qu'est–ce qu'il a fait de bien, ces cinq dernières années ? Terroriser les premières années ? Causer un empoisonnement alimentaire à toutes les maisons sauf la sienne ? Humilier des gens en public ?

James avait tout à fait raison. À ce jour, Rogue avait toujours été méchant. Il ne voulait même pas qu'on le remercie. L'aider, elle, avait sans doute été l'exception à la règle. Mais l'admettre était jouer en défaveur de Serena.

– Écoutez… C'est avec elle que vous devriez en parler. Mais je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas vous en parler. Elle sait que vous le détestez…  
– On se demande pourquoi, grogna Sirius.  
– … et elle ne veut pas que vous la rejetiez pour ça.  
– Ah ça non. Ne pas la comprendre, certes, mais pas la rejeter. Faut appuyer ses amis dans la santé comme dans la maladie, assura James, franchement perturbé par la situation.  
– C'est gentil ça. Même si elle dirait qu'elle n'est pas malade.  
– Un peu folle, peut–être, suggéra Peter.  
– Ca, c'est fort probable.

Les Maraudeurs eurent une expression de victoire et Kyana baissa la tête dans la défaite. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher plus longtemps qu'elle était d'accord avec eux… même si elle comprenait Serena… dans son non–choix de personne aimée.

– Donc on est tous d'accord, elle a un petit problème, annonça Sirius, satisfait.  
– Sirius… Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi. Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle n'a pas choisi. Tu es méchant. Tu peux l'être avec lui, mais pas avec elle.  
– Grmf… Je finirai bien par t'avoir. Et toi, Lup, avec nous ?

Remus leva les yeux vers lui, hésitant.

– Eh bien… Rogue, c'est Rogue, c'est certain. Mais je ne sais pas. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'encore moins fréquentable, dit–il lentement.

Stupéfaite, Kyana le dévisagea. Pire que Rogue ? Vraiment ? Elle jeta un œil aux Gryffondor qui fixaient Remus avec stupéfaction mais avec une grande part d'agacement. Puis, Cathy fila jusqu'à Remus et lui flanqua une magistrale claque derrière la tête.

– Aïe ! T'es folle !  
– Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, oui ?

Kyana fronça les sourcils mais son attention fut rapidement détournée par Sirius qui se mit à parler dans son oreille.

– Quand même, imagine que ce soit Rogue qui te parle à l'oreille, présentement, dit–il à voix basse. Que ce soit lui qui soit si près de toi, qui mette sa main sur ta taille, comme ça.

Kyana ferma les yeux et fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas grimacer. Elle avait un souvenir très net de la voix froide de Rogue et l'image que lui offrait Sirius ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Devant elle, les autres ricanaient.

– Et imagine aussi qu'il joue doucement avec tes cheveux de l'autre main, continua Sirius en passant derrière elle. Qu'il te dise des mots doux à l'oreille en se pressant tout contre toi, comme ça.

Il se plaqua tout contre elle et Kyana craqua. Songer que Rogue aurait pu faire ça la veille la révolta au plus haut point. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si elle devait leur dire qu'elle était allée lui parler. Probablement pas, ils seraient horrifiés qu'elle ait été seule avec lui… et avec raison, maintenant qu'elle y pensait bien.

– Okay okay ! s'écria–t–elle en repoussant ses mains et en se sauvant de lui. Je ne dis pas que je le trouve charmant, je dis qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès !  
– Mais admet que c'est de la pure démence…

Kyana, têtue, croisa les bras et regarda Sirius d'un air buté. Mais il était tout aussi têtu. Il joua des sourcils puis passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avant de se tapoter les dents. Ce qui amena Kyana à penser à celles de Rogue.  
Elle gémit et hocha la tête. Sirius eut un cri de victoire, sous le rire des autres.

– Mais sérieusement… allez parler avec elle. Elle ne doit pas se sentir bien du tout, présentement.  
– Bien sûr qu'on va y aller. Et on va t'aider à la remettre sur le droit chemin, assura Lily.  
– Dans le pire des cas, on va éliminer Rogue, ça devrait régler le problème !  
– Sirius ! s'indigna Lily, tandis que James, Peter et Cathy rigolaient.

Avec un sourire innocent, Sirius se remit au travail en reprenant les pétards qui étaient déjà installés.

– On a autre chose à faire, finalement, dit–il.  
– Au fait, vous faisiez quoi ? demanda Kyana, curieuse.  
– Nous ? Rien du tout ! Et tu devrais t'en aller avant de découvrir que c'est un mensonge, dit James en la poussant vers le croisement des couloirs.  
– Mais…  
– Pas de mais ! Va faire dodo, tu es encore en convalescence. De plus, le couvre–feu est pour bientôt !

Kyana lui fit une grimace puis, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, monta enfin à sa tour. Après tout, James avait raison, elle tombait de sommeil. Une fois dans son lit, toutefois, elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Ses pensées, son cœur et son âme étaient avec Serena, espérant que tout ce passe bien.

Le lendemain matin, Kyana ne put pas vraiment savoir ce qui c'était passé chez les Gryffondor avec la tête qu'affichait Serena. Elle semblait sur le pilote automatique. Les autres semblaient toujours aussi perplexes. Kyana dut donc attendre de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Ce fut le cas après le double cours de botanique, tandis qu'elle allait au cours d'Étude des Runes avec Remus. REMUS !

– Alors ? demanda–t–elle sans préambule, aussitôt que les Serdaigle furent hors de portée de voix.  
– Alors quoi ? demanda Remus, étonné.  
– Serena ! Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ?  
– Oh… hum… Les filles ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'extirper de son dortoir. Et ensuite… eh bien… ça n'a pas été évident. Ils le détestent tellement.  
– Ils ? Tu ne le détestes pas ? s'étonna Kyana.

Remus prit un moment pour réfléchir.

– Je ne l'aime pas, ça c'est certain. Mais « détester » est un mot bien fort, en ce qui me concerne. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui et avec son comportement mais je ne le hais pas.  
– Mmm mmmm… comme moi. Même si je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir porté secours.  
– En effet ! Mais dis–moi, comment ça va ? Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux !  
– Oui ! Merci ! Les raideurs sont presque toutes parties et je vais peut–être finir par récupérer mon visage normal. Il a des défauts mais je l'aime bien, moi.  
– Il est parfait ton visage, Kyana.

Il l'avait dit d'une voix douce qui fit frissonner Kyana. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Malheureusement, comme ils arrivaient au cours de Runes, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui lancer une réplique autre qu'un timide « merci ». Et puis, Anyka n'était pas là pour lui dire quoi dire… Pour une fois, elle l'aurait sans doute écoutée. Pas de chance.  
À la fin du cours, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, pour le repas du midi, les Gryffondor les rejoignirent. On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient exprès, depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, pour ne jamais être trop loin, au cas où. Remus ne quittait que très rarement ses côtés lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Chose dont Kyana était bien loin de se plaindre.

– Tu viens faire ton arithmancie avec nous, ce soir ? demanda Lily.  
– Oui, je veux bien mais je vais m'en aller après mes devoirs parce que je suis sur un projet de potion.  
– Potion ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Cathy, tout sourire.  
– C'est gentil mais j'aimerais y arriver toute seule. Tu ne seras pas toujours là.  
– Mouais… Okay, dit Cathy, déçue. Tu peux au moins me dire sur quoi tu travailles ?  
– Nop. Si je rate, je vais pouvoir te dire que c'était un truc beaucoup plus compliqué que ça ne l'est en réalité.  
– Excellent ! Je l'ai bien éduquée ! dit Sirius en riant, tout comme les autres.

Après le repas, comme à l'habitude, elle se retrouva en charmante compagnie dans un endroit exquis. Remus Lupin dans le QG des Maraudeurs. Que pouvait–elle espérer de mieux ? Elle mit donc un bon moment avant de se repenser à Serena. Par sollicitude, elle dut donc faire un effort pour cesser de parler littérature avec Remus et ramener Serena VS Rogue VS les Maraudeurs sur le tapis.

– Ah… oui. Hum… Étrange soirée, honnêtement.

Remus lui fit alors un résumé très condensé de ce que Serena avait dit, ce qui s'avéra très long, en définitive, considérant la dilution habituelle de la jeune fille, qui consistait principalement à ce que Serena avait elle–même dit, en beaucoup plus long, à Kyana.

– Elle a ensuite essayé de s'enfuir mais James l'a retenue à temps. On l'a tous assurés que, bien que nous n'arrivions pas du tout à saisir le pourquoi du comment, on l'aimait quand même et que ça ne changeait rien du tout à notre amitié pour elle. Cependant, sur le moment, et même maintenant, c'est très difficile de se prononcer précisément… et avec diplomatie, de ce qu'on en pense. On a donc tous convenu de faire comme si rien était jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le temps d'analyser la situation.

Si la situation n'avait pas été comme elle était, Kyana aurait jugé que c'était une tactique de pleutres mais en _ces_ circonstances, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour ne blesser personne.

– Malheureusement, on ne peut pas dire que la situation est au beau fixe. Serena est très mal à l'aise et il est vraiment difficile de faire comme si tout ça n'existait pas.

Kyana hocha la tête. Rogue était quand même Rogue. Se figurer que son amie en était amoureuse était quelque chose d'incroyablement difficile. Kyana suggéra donc qu'ils se reportent sur la littérature, ce qu'ils firent avec bon plaisir, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille soit cruellement obligée de se séparer de lui, pour son cours de Sortilèges. Mais, Ô joie, Ô bonheur intense, malgré les protestations, bien faible, en toute honnêteté, de Kyana, Remus insista pour marcher avec elle jusqu'à son local, prétextant vouloir terminer la conversation. Elle savait bien que c'était simplement pour l'escorter et encore jouer les gardes du corps mais Kyana était bien prête à lui faire garder son corps comme bon lui semblait, de n'importe quelles façons que ce soit. Évidemment, elle s'attira des regards noirs mais comment ne pas profiter de la présence de Remus ?  
Le soir venu, lorsque Kyana rejoignit le QG, sans le plan de Sirius–la–fougère, Serena était là. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et restait dans son coin mais elle était quand même là. Et les autres semblaient arriver à agir comme si la vie était telle qu'elle était malgré le froid qui persistait. Kyana fit donc de son mieux pour égayer Serena jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit forcée de partir si elle voulait terminer ses trucs. La tension avait diminué lorsque Kyana referma la porte derrière elle et elle espéra qu'il en soit toujours ainsi lorsque les Gryffondor allaient regagner leur salle commune.

Ayant travaillé jusqu'au couvre–feu, la veille, Kyana avait réussi à terminer son projet de potion pour le lendemain. Toute fière, elle alla le remettre au professeur Daniel à la fin de son double cours de Potion de l'après–midi. Ils discutèrent un bon moment de son projet et il lui promit de regarder son travail aussitôt que possible.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut quitté le local et eut été à mi–chemin vers la Grande Salle qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait complètement oublié de lui remettre ses notes. Elle fila donc les chercher à sa tour. Lorsqu'elle revint en bas, tout le monde était déjà assis et en train de manger. Tout en relisant ses notes, elle remonta l'allée jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas lire en marchant parce qu'elle allait finir par tomber. C'est ce qui arriva. Elle se prit dans ses pieds et s'effondra à moitié contre des élèves de Poufsouffle qui mangeaient innocemment.

– Oh ! Désolée, je suis mal habile de mes jambes, ces temps–ci, dit–elle en rougissant, reprenant parchemins et plume avant de repartir à toute vitesse vers le professeur Daniel.

Beaucoup de gens gloussèrent, premièrement parce qu'elle avait failli tomber, deuxièmement à cause de son commentaire.  
Le professeur de potion la regarda arriver avec un sourire bienveillant.

– Vous avez oublié vos notes, mmmmm.  
– Oui, avoua–t–elle timidement en les lui tendant. J'espère qu'elles sont claires. Je peux les remettre au propre si vous le voulez.  
– Oh non, je ne pense pas. Vous avez toujours des parchemins très clairs et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de problème.

Elle lui sourit, hocha la tête et se retourna pour regagner sa place. Son petit groupe de Serdaigle n'était pas bien loin. Et juste à côté, à la table des Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs discutaient joyeusement tout profitant du repas qui semblait délicieux. Ses amis rouge et or, depuis un bon moment déjà, bien avant la chute, faisaient de sérieux efforts pour arriver à s'asseoir près de Kyana. Ce dont la jeune fille était ravie puisqu'elle pouvait leur parler tout en discutant avec ses autres amis. Et à force, les Maraudeurs avaient fini par apprécier les Serdaigle… sauf deux, évidemment.  
Mais bon, peu importait, Kyana mourrait de faim.

– Bonjour ! lança–t–elle joyeusement lorsqu'elle fut à portée de voix.

Ils lui répondirent tous joyeusement.

– Tu as finalement remis ton travail ? demanda Cathy. Tu vas me dire enfin sur quoi tu travaillais ?

Kyana lui fit une grimace.

– Pas encore, je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai réussi, dit–elle en passant une jambe par dessus le banc. Je te répondrai quand le professeur Dan…

Un hurlement la coupa dans sa phrase, la faisant sursauter. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction du cri. À la table des Poufsouffle, une scène horrible se passait. Quelqu'un était en train de se transformer en quelque chose de pas très joli. Et ce quelqu'un était une fille, si on en jugeait par sa jupe. Mais c'était vraiment le seul indice puisqu'elle avait déjà la peau verte et qui se couvrait d'écailles et elle avait perdu tous ses cheveux et autres poils.  
Une panique sans nom s'installa pendant que la pauvre Pouffsouffle se transforma peu à peu en… ce qui semblait être un iguane géant.

– Mais qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ! cria le professeur McGonagall qui était arrivé avec la vitesse d'un éclair.  
– Je ne sais pas ! On mangeait et tout à coup, elle a perdu ses cheveux ! expliqua une des amie de l'iguane.

McGonagall poussa un grognement et sortit sa baguette. Elle fit une série de contre–sorts mais rien ne se produisit.

– Ce n'est pas de la métamorphose ? Ca va mal pour la pauvre fille, dit Jasper à Kyana en se retenant visiblement pour ne pas rire.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi sympathique. Beaucoup riaient déjà à gorge déployée.  
Flitwick et Daniel arrivèrent à la rescousse. Tandis que le professeur de Sortilèges tentaient ses propres contre–sorts, le professeur de potion examina ce que l'iguane avait été en train de manger.

– Laissez tomber, mon ami, ça vient de son jus de citrouille, annonça rapidement Daniel qui avait le verre presque collé contre son œil.

D'un mouvement général, tout le monde repoussa le jus de citrouille, certains recrachant celui qu'ils étaient en train de boire.

– Ne soyez pas bêtes, c'est uniquement dans son verre, soupira Daniel en examinant quand même les cruches les plus proches.

Un brouhaha se déclencha lorsque la queue de l'iguane fit enfin son apparition. C'était réellement marrant, il fallait l'admettre. McGonagall finit par calmer les étudiants tandis que Daniel retenait l'iguane qui essayait de se sauver en courant.

– Bon, cessez de crier. Maintenant, expliquez–moi ce qui s'est passé exactement, ordonna McGonagall aux Poufsouffle.

Elles se mirent toutes à parler en même temps, ce qui fut très difficile à comprendre, surtout avec l'iguane qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

– C'est dommage, si ça avait été un caméléon, elle aurait pu se fondre avec le décor, dit Cathy en riant.  
– Une à la fois, s'il vous plait !

Janice Switeen fut déléguée pour expliquer les événements. Il va sans dire que tout le monde écouta avec attention.

– Eh bien, nous mangions tranquillement et puis… elle a perdu tous ses cheveux.  
– Vous l'avez déjà dit, ça, répliqua vertement McGonagall.  
– Mais enfin, c'est ce qui s'est passé ! On parlait des Gr… garçons et c'est arrivé comme ça !  
– Et personne n'est venu vous parler ? Quelqu'un qui aurait pu vouloir faire un truc comme ça ?  
– Mais non ! Personne ne s'est approché ! Il n'y a que la fille qui est tombée, sinon…  
– WALD ! C'est Wald qui a dû faire ça ! s'écria alors une autre fille, dont Kyana ne connaissait pas le nom.

La fille inconnue se leva et pointa Kyana du doigt. Outrée, Kyana s'étira le cou et ne trouva aucun mot pour exprimer son indignation. Derrière et tout autour de la jeune fille, une colère froide s'éleva.

– Wald ? s'étonna McGonagall. Je veux bien croire qu'elle se soit prit les pieds près de vous mais je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi elle se serait amusée à changer votre amie en iguane, Mlle Smith.  
– Pour se venger ! dit Smith en hochant la tête avec conviction.  
– Se venger de quoi ? demanda Daniel, sourcils froncés.

Les filles de Poufsouffle, l'iguane le premier, se mirent à paniquer. Mais Smith ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à défendre son amie.

– À cause de jeudi dernier, voyons ! Oh !

Rougissant, elle se cacha le visage dans les mains. Elle venait de dénoncer son amie. Derrière, les Maraudeurs avaient littéralement bondi de leur siège. Leur cible était enfin repérée, leurs investigations étaient enfin terminées. Les Serdaigle, quant à eux, jetèrent un œil à Kyana avant de foudroyer l'iguane du regard. Kyana ne fit rien du tout, elle le savait déjà, elle.

– Donc, c'est _vous_ qui avez fait tomber Mlle Wald dans l'escalier, demanda très sévèrement McGonagall à l'iguane, toutes traces de compassion ayant disparues de son visage.  
– Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu faire ! protesta Switeen. Elle voulait juste la faire tomber ! Ce n'est pas la faute d'Emilie si elle a subitement changé d'avis pour descendre l'escalier !  
– Effectivement, c'est probablement la faute de Mlle Wald si elle s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie, rétorqua sèchement McGonagall.  
– Non… c'est que… je ne voulais pas… croassa l'iguane, pleurant de plus belle.

McGonagall était hors d'elle.

– Et pourquoi vouliez–vous la faire tomber, tout d'abord ? demanda–t–elle.

L'iguane paniqua de plus belle et Kyana dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire lorsque les yeux nouvellement jaunes se posèrent brièvement sur Remus.

– Euh… je… pour être… marrante, dit–elle misérablement.  
– Vous trouvez ça marrant de pousser les gens dans les escaliers ?  
– Je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe dans l'escalier ! Je voulais qu'elle tombe par terre ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai !  
– Vous règlerez ça avec le directeur de votre maison et le directeur.

Kyana jeta un œil au professeur Chourave, qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans arrêt, ne semblant pas du tout concevoir qu'une de ses élèves ait pu agir de la sorte.

– Maintenant, allez à l'infirmerie ! ordonna McGonagall.  
– Je ne pense pas que ça changera grand chose, intervint Daniel en secouant la tête.

Les Poufsouffle poussèrent une exclamation horrifiée.

– Pou… pourquoi ? demanda l'iguane.  
– Sauf si je me trompe, et j'ai tendance à m'y connaître en potion, il n'y a rien à faire, sauf attendre, dit Daniel en haussant les épaules. Dans une semaine ou deux, je dirais, ça devrait être bon.  
– Mais… mais…

Un amusement général se fit entendre.

– Elle sera exemptée de ses cours ? demanda Smith à McGonagall.

La directrice–adjointe tourna les yeux vers Chourave.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Rien ne l'empêche de se présenter à ses cours, annonça fatalement le professeur de botanique.

L'iguane poussa un cri déchirant et fila hors de la Grande Salle, ses amies à sa suite. Kyana la suivit des yeux et fixa la porte même après qu'elles eurent disparue. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau devant elle, elle nota que les professeurs et les élèves la regardaient avec étonnement. Sans doute dû à son sourire extrêmement satisfait… qui disparut aussitôt pour être remplacé par un air totalement innocent.  
« Non… » mmm ? « Non ! » Quoi ? « NON ! » Kyana ne voyait pas du tout ce que Anyka voulait dire. Mais elle était ravie de son retour.

– C'est tout de même un curieux hasard, tout de même, que quelqu'un ait décidé de faire un mauvais coup à Mlle McKinnen, vous ne trouvez pas, Mlle Wald ? demanda lentement McGonagall.

Kyana ne rougit pas, ne sourcilla pas et soutint le regard perçant et suspicieux de McGonagall.

– En effet, professeur, c'est une étrange coïncidence. Sinon, personne n'aurait su qui m'avait fait tomber, répondit Kyana avec une parfaite innocence.

« Je ne peux pas croire… Dis moi que… »

– Vous avez mis du temps à trouver le bon livre, dans la section interdite, demanda subitement le professeur Daniel, tout aussi suspicieusement.  
– Un moment, oui ! Je ne savais pas dans quel livre la potion était puisque j'avais malheureusement oublié de vous le demander. J'ai dû feuilleter quelques livres avant de la trouver ! répondit Kyana avec un air ingénu.

« C'EST TOI QUI L'A TRANSFORMEE EN IGUANE ! » Ouais, et alors ? Elle l'avait bien cherché. « C'EST… TU… COMMENT… ! » Autour d'elle, la compréhension semblait tout à coup frapper. Des murmures s'élevaient de partout, April semblait au bord de la crise d'hyper ventilation dû à l'indignation et les Maraudeurs avaient totalement figé, derrière. Jasper, quant à lui, fixait Kyana avec d'immenses yeux ébahis, la bouche grande ouverte.

– Vous n'avez pas fait autre chose que votre projet, cette dernière semaine, n'est–ce pas ? insista Daniel.

Kyana eut un petit rire et secoua candidement la tête.

– Enfin, professeur ! Je ne pouvais pas mener un autre projet de front avec celui–là ! C'était de bien trop grande envergure ! Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Cathy ou Rogue, dit–elle en jetant un œil au Serpentard, qui la regardait avec, à la grande surprise de Kyana, un air qui aurait pu ressembler à de l'approbation. C'est un projet très ambitieux que j'ai fait, peut–être trop pour moi, vous le savez bien !

Elle fixa tour à tour le professeur Daniel, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Adam, qui s'était approché, avec de grands yeux angéliques, battant des cils à quelques reprises.  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! » Et pourtant. « Les professeurs savent que c'est toi ! » Tout le monde devait le savoir. « Et ça ne te dérange pas ? » Me déranger ? Que les filles sachent maintenant qu'il ne fallait pas faire chier Kyana Wald ? « Mais… tu es devenue… une vraie Maraudeuse ! » Merci… « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » C'était une surprise. « J'adore ta surprise ! » Kyana savait qu'Anyka allait en être ravie. « Je t'aime, tu sais ? » Kyana aussi. Anyka lui avait manqué. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »  
Les professeurs, dans le silence total et stupéfait de la Grande Salle, étudièrent Kyana pendant un bon moment. Même si il était certain qu'ils n'avaient aucun doute, ils n'avaient absolument aucune preuve de ce qu'ils avançaient. Et ils ne pourraient absolument pas croire un instant qu'elle avait été aidée puisque tous ses amis étaient absolument estomaqués et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas feindre aussi habilement.  
Donc, conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, les professeurs jetèrent un dernier regard accusateur, peut–être pas aussi sincère qu'il aurait dû, à Kyana et retournèrent à leur place. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec les actes de Kyana mais ils ne pouvaient rien contre elle.  
Kyana se mit sagement à manger sans regarder personne. La plupart des élèves se remirent à manger, discutant entre eux, lui jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre.

– Je ne… incroyable… un iguane…

La voix de Sirius fut la première à s'élever. Ce qui provoqua une réaction en chaîne. Les Gryffondor se mirent tous à parler en même temps.

– Je n'arrive pas à le croire !  
– Comment tu as fait ça ?  
– Tu es vraiment diabolique !  
– Franchement, tu m'épates.

Ils disaient tous plus ou moins la même chose, à voix basse. Cathy semblait franchement satisfaite du travail en potion de Kyana, qui en était fort aise. Si elle avait réussi à attirer l'appréciation des meilleurs étudiants de potions, c'était absolument merveilleux. Elle aurait aussi aimé que Remus lui avoue son éblouissement le plus sincère mais il se contentait de la fixer avec amusement et autre chose que Kyana n'identifia pas.

– Mais tu nous as menti ! accusa Sirius.  
– Menti ? Pas du tout.  
– Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas qui c'était !  
– Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.  
– Bien sûr que si ! Le soir même où tu es sortie de l'infirmerie ! insista James. On a cherché toute la semaine !  
– Vous ne m'avez pas demandé si je savais qui m'avait fait ça. C'est ce que vous avez demandé à Rogue, pas à moi.  
– Si, on te l'a demandé ! dirent James et Sirius en même temps.

« Ils te l'ont demandé. » Nop.

– Et qui t'as dit qu'on avait demandé à Rogue ? demanda Lily, perplexe. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de nos recherches.  
– Je vous ai entendus, à l'infirmerie. J'étais éveillée, gracieuseté de Thomas, répondit Kyana en lançant un regard noir au jeune Kelsey.

Mais il ne remarqua rien puisqu'il était une nouvelle fois occupé à imiter la morue.

– Ah ? Intelligent… soupira Cathy.  
– Il n'en reste pas moins qu'on te l'avait demandé, dit Peter, ramenant la conversation là où elle était.  
– Et je vous dit que non. Vous m'avez demandé si je _pouvais_ vous dire qui c'était et j'ai répondu « non ». Nuance.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien à répondre même si, de toute évidence, ils y travaillaient très fort. Serena, qui n'avait encore rien dit, se mit à rire.

– L'élève a dépassé les maîtres, dit–elle. Ye te félicite !  
– Merci ! Et je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé chercher. Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça et j'avais mon plan.

« Que tu as réussi à me cacher ! À moi ! » Kyana n'en était pas peu fière !  
Les Maraudeurs lui assurèrent qu'ils n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient puisque l'iguane géant était une idée largement plus imaginative que celle qu'ils avaient eue.

– Et c'était quoi votr…  
– Kyana… si McGonagall t'avait demandé de vider tes poches, coupa brusquement Remus, le visage soucieux.

Les Maraudeurs ouvrirent de grands yeux, attendant la réponse. « Ah ! Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Tu imagines ! Tu aurais eu une centaine de détention ! » Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

– J'aurais vidé mes poches sans aucune hésitation. Il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Kyana en lui souriant.

Il leva un sourcil et regarda ses amis. Apparemment, ils semblaient croire que Kyana avait oublié quelque chose dans son plan. « Et je dis qu'ils ont raison, petite tête ! »

– Tu as oublié l'épisode des pétards ? La potion était bien dans une fiole, non ? demanda James, comme si il parlait à un enfant.  
– Oui… mais la fiole est dans la poche de McKinnen elle–même, répondit Kyana sur le même ton.

Ils se figèrent de stupéfaction à nouveau. « Wouah… » Même Anyka semblait sans voix. Après un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil, Kyana retourna à son repas. En face d'elle, Jasper ne semblait toujours pas arriver à y croire.

– Tu devrais manger, Jasper, c'est vraiment très bon, lui dit–elle.  
– Tu es… une démone !

Edward et Bridget hochèrent la tête, riant tous les deux. Apparemment, ils avaient aimé la tactique de guerre de Kyana.

– Je veux bien comprendre que tu étais en colère mais… en iguane, dit Faith, visiblement déchirée entre la compassion et l'amusement.  
– Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Tu as vu la tête que j'avais à l'infirmerie ? Et puis la transformer en iguane n'est pas nocif pour sa vie, contrairement à jeter quelqu'un dans un escalier, même si je suis aussi convaincue que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu faire.

Faith eut un mouvement de la tête et un haussement d'épaules qui prouvèrent que Kyana l'avait convaincue.

– Dernière chose, lança Cathy contre son oreille.  
– Mmm ?  
– Je préfère largement être ton amie.

Kyana éclata de rire et put enfin terminer son effectivement délicieux repas. Au dessert, inévitablement, April commença un discours outré. Elle avait mis du temps à s'y mettre mais bon, personne n'allait vraiment s'en plaindre.  
Kyana la toléra environ deux minutes avant de lui jeter un regard menaçant. Brooke cessa immédiatement de parler. Apparemment, l'éventualité de se transformer elle–même en iguane ne lui plaisait guère. « Excellent ! Un point de gagné ! » Un seulement ? Maintenant que sa vengeance était accomplie, elle allait enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur Remus. « Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas fait de plat parce qu'il t'a veillée. Et parce qu'il a dit que tu avais un visage parfait et qu'il te suivait partout. » Exactement ! Puisqu'elle avait maintenant prouvé qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds devant tout le monde, elle n'aurait plus à craindre les regards haineux et pourrait se concentrer à franchir la distance qui la séparait de Remus Lupin.  
« Tu es réellement machiavélique. » Ouaip !

A/N : Si Anyka vous a manqué durant le chapitre… dites vous que c'est très difficile pour nous, maintenant, d'écrire sans elle !

A/N Pad : Maintenant, je peux le dire, ce chapitre m'a estomaquée ! Whoah ! J'ai une nouvelle passion et un nouveau respect pour Kyana et Fred et George !


	17. Le chapitre où tout le monde disjoncte

**A/N Bonjour !  
Tout d'abord, avant même que quiconque ne nous poursuive en justice pour usage abusif d'expression Québécoise, on _sait_ très bien qu'il y en a au moins une ! Mais notre cher Bêta-Reader adoré, the French-Padfoot, Française jusqu'au bout des ongles, nous a fortement suggéré de le laisser en place. Et bon, on écoute toujours notre Bêta-Reader ! J La signification, si vous ne la devinez pas, est à la toute fin. Comme ça, vous pourrez ajouter une expression a votre vocabulaire et/ou vous foutre de la gueule des Québécois une fois de plus !**

Sinon… Ben voilà le nouveau chapitre… On sait pas si il vaut l'attente mais nous, il nous a fait quand même marrer… ce qui est mauvais signe considérant que les bêtises qui viennent de nous et que nous trouvons drôles sont les plus mauvaises…  
Et puis est-ce que c'est si évident qu'on avait aucune idée pour le titre du chapitre ? Hein hein ? Non ? Excellent !

Bonne lecture et, again, BON ANNIVERSAIRE PUPPY CHOU ! WE LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU ! xxxx…

**17 – Le chapitre où tout le monde disjoncte… ou presque.**

Malheureusement pour Kyana, le fait d'avoir réalisé sa petite vengeance avec brio ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était toujours une étudiante de cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Ses projets machiavéliques l'avaient fortement retardée dans ses travaux d'école et, le soir où elle aurait du triompher dans toute sa gloire, elle dut se pencher sur l'affreux devoir de Défense contre les Forces du mal qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain matin et terminer celui de Métamorphose. Il y eut cependant un point de positif; effrayés, April et Thomas ne songèrent pas un instant à la réprimander de ne pas avoir terminé ses devoirs. Mais cela pesait bien peu dans la balance lorsqu'on considérait le fait qu'elle avait dû renoncer à une soirée avec les Maraudeurs.  
« Tu aurais quand même pu songer à tes devoirs ! » Kyana avait eu une vengeance à mener ! « Un jour de plus ou un jour de moins… » Ouais bon… « Et dire que tu ne sauras même pas tout le bien qu'ils diront de ton exploit. » Oh, ça allait aller, oui ! Elle savait !  
Boudeuse, Anyka se replia dans un coin et laissa Kyana travailler en paix, ce dont la jeune fille fut absolument satisfaite.  
Lorsqu'elle termina enfin, il était si tard qu'elle était maintenant toute seule dans la salle commune. « Toute seule ? Je croyais que tu étais moins naïve qu'avant. » Perplexe, et agacée que Anyka soit revenu, Kyana regarda autour d'elle. Elle roula les yeux tout en souriant lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle n'était effectivement pas seule du tout.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es surprise ?

Les yeux aussi pétillants qu'à l'habitude, Jasper, muni de son pyjama et d'une nouvelle paire de ses curieuses chaussettes dont lui seul avait le secret, attendait patiemment depuis ce qui devait être un bon moment.

- Naïvement, j'avais cru que tu serais allé te coucher, oui.  
- Tss-tss. Comme si j'allais laisser passer ça.  
- Je sais bien ! J'ignore où je pouvais bien avoir la tête…

Jasper, tout souriant, croisa les jambes en tailleur et posa son menton sur la paume ses mains, l'air terriblement gamin.

- Aller ! Raconte !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? demanda Kyana en riant. Tu as déjà tout vu.  
- L'idée t'est venue d'où ? Tu as fais ça toute seule ? Pourquoi un iguane ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu dire aux autres qui t'avait fait ça ? C'était compliqué comme formule ? Comment tu as fait pour faire les deux potions en même temps ?

Kyana ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant toutes les questions de Jasper. Ce type était l'être le plus curieux de la terre.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? lui dit-elle.  
- Uh-uh ! Et je t'aime aussi ! Plus qu'hier, moins que demain ! Mais on est pas ici pour parler de notre amitié ! Allez ! la pressa-t-il avec un mouvement de la main.

Kyana secoua la tête et tâcha de remettre ses idées en ordre.

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop d'où l'idée de l'iguane m'est venue mais je voulais la transformer en quelque chose de moche, du moins, humainement parlant, pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. On n'a pas idée de défigurer les gens ! Plein de gens m'ont vu comme ça !  
- Remus le premier, ricana Jasper.  
- Tu veux la fin de l'histoire ? grogna Kyana, toujours horrifiée de ce fait.

Il pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête, le visage tout de même malicieux.

- Or donc, j'ai profité de l'occasion de mon projet de potion, que j'avais toujours compté faire, pour fouiller dans la section interdite et je suis tombé sur cette potion-là. On peut changer les gens en n'importe quoi mais la peau d'iguane était ce que j'avais sous la main. Y'aurait aussi eu le serpent mais les Serpentard auraient été insultés et elle n'aurait pas eu de pattes, ce qui aurait été beaucoup moins marrant.  
- Ça, c'est certain ! Et sans membres, elle aurait été exempté de cours ! T'as idée qu'elle va devoir se balader comme ça pendant une à deux semaines !

Kyana grimaça et rosit.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cette partie-là, admit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête. C'est une bien mince punition pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Quoi que la loi du Talion ne soit pas vraiment la méthode la plus orthodoxe, c'est tout à fait mérité.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Méchante iguane, méchante ! »

- Ouais… peut-être… Tu crois qu'elle va se venger ? Qu'une vendetta vient de se créer !  
- Si j'étais elle, ou ses amies, je n'y penserais même pas. Tu as les Maraudeurs derrière toi, ce n'est pas un fait à négliger. Et je te jure que si elles te font quelque chose, je serai prêt à leur prêter main forte à la limite de mon intelligence.

Kyana ne doutait pas de la logique des Pouffouffle mais l'éventualité d'une vengeance l'inquiétait tout de même un peu, malgré les bons arguments de Jasper. Toutefois, ce fut sa dernière phrase qui créa un doux sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il lui sourit à son tour tout en attendant visiblement la suite.

- Maintenant que j'avais choisi l'iguane, je me suis forcée à faire les deux potions à la fois. Et je vais te dire, j'ai eu la bêtise d'en choisir deux difficiles ! Et tu sais que les potions, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.  
- Pour les jeux de mots, on repassera…  
- Sérieusement, tu veux la fin de l'histoire ?  
- Désolé…

Elle le fusilla faussement du regard pendant encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Je me suis creusée la tête à la limite de la surchauffe. J'aurais pu demander de l'aide. À Cathy, par exemple, qui aurait été ravie. Mais je ne voulais mêler personne à cette histoire. Elle s'est attaqué à moi, à moi de me défendre. Maintenant, les gens vont savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre si on m'attaque, nah !

Jasper ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder avec un air très satisfait, comme un papa qui est fier de sa petite fille.

- Enfin voilà, en gros toute l'histoire. Ça a été une semaine très difficile. Entre mes devoirs, tout le monde qui me regardait comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre, les Maraudeurs qui jouaient aux gardes du corps, ma discussion avec Rogue, le secret de Serena percé à jour et mes deux potions, j'ai vraiment hâte à demain pour avoir deux petits jours de congé.

Elle souffla et s'écrasa dans son fauteuil, attendant l'expertise de Jasper. « Pourtant, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. » Pourquoi ? « Tu parles trop… » Kyana ne comprenait pas mais un simple coup d'œil à Jasper lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas terminé ses explications.

- Ta discussion avec Rogue ? Quelle discussion avec Rogue !

Kyana rougit fortement. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais parler de ça avec personne. « On voit pourquoi tu ne tiens jamais tes résolutions de la nouvelle année. » Grmf…

- Eh bien… un soir, en revenant de mon laboratoire de potion, j'y ai vu Rogue alors je suis allé le remercier.  
- Le remercier !  
- Ben oui ! Il a quand même essayé de m'empêcher de tomber !  
- Le remercier ! Toute seule !  
- Ben oui ! _J'étais_ toute seule !

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

- Bon… Je sais bien qu'il ne t'aurait pas fait mijoter dans un chaudron mais quand même. C'était risqué considérant que tu es amie avec ses ennemis. Remarque, il ne t'aurait probablement pas fait mal, seulement un sort agaçant. Il est intelligent, ce mec. Il doit savoir une bonne panoplie de sorts que je ne connais même pas !  
- Hum…  
- Que les autres ne connaissent pas, accorda Jasper avec un demi-sourire.  
- Et j'ai ouï dire qu'il connaissait la magie noire.  
- C'est une rumeur, en effet. Probablement fondée. Mais il n'est pas assez idiot pour faire de la magie noire sur une élève.

Kyana lui donna raison d'un mouvement de tête. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit _vraiment_ idiot.

- Tu es quand même courageuse d'être allé lui parler toute seule. Peu de gens l'auraient fait. Beaucoup de garçons de septième année l'évitent comme la peste.  
- Ce n'est pas du courage. Il a essayé de m'aider, je me devais bien de le remercier. Remarque, que je l'ai remercié ou non n'a absolument rien changé dans sa vie mais moi, je me sens mieux.  
- Tu es la gentillesse incarnée, se moqua Jasper.  
- Nop ! Ça, c'est Remus ! annonça fièrement Kyana.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux l'aimer ton Remus…

Kyana rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et fit une grimace à Jasper qui se marrait bien.

- Hum… raconte-moi donc cette discussion, le temps que tu reprennes tes couleurs.

Elle lui fit une nouvelle grimace et lui résuma son étrange conversation avec Rogue. À la fin, Jasper ne put qu'hausser les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

- Je crois que ce garçon n'a simplement pas l'habitude à ce qu'on soit gentil avec lui.  
- C'est fort probable… quoi qu'il doit bien avoir des parents et une famille.  
- Toutes les familles ne sont pas gentilles, dit Jasper avec une moue sympathisante.

Kyana hocha doucement la tête.

- Enfin, ce n'est qu'une théorie ! Je ne le connais pas et même si je voulais le connaître, ça m'étonnerait qu'il me laisse faire !  
- Certes !  
- Alors au lieu de s'apitoyer sur quelque chose d'incertain, dis-moi donc quel est le secret de Serena.

Kyana ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Le secret de Serena ? Quel secret de Serena ?  
- Celui qui a été percé à jour.  
- Aucun secret n'a été percé à jour !  
- Si… tout à l'heure, dans ta liste des choses qui se sont passé cette semaine, « le secret de Serena percé à jour » venait tout juste après « ma discussion avec Rogue », expliqua patiemment Jasper. Donc, Serena a un secret qui n'en est plus un. Et j'aimerais le savoir.

« Oh-oh… »

- Vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, dit-elle en regardant n'importe quoi sauf Jasper.

« Comme si il allait te croire… »

- Kyana… Je ne suis pas une andouille. Et je ne le dirai à personne. Allez, dis-moi ! Tu sais que je vais mourir de curiosité si tu ne me le dis pas !  
- Mais… il n'y a rien à dire !

Elle ne voulait pas trahir la confession déjà involontairement trahie par Serena elle-même. Quoi que d'un autre côté, peut-être que Jasper aurait une opinion utile.

- Kyana Wald ! Je vais te torturer ! Alleeeeeeeeez !

Elle soupira et roula les yeux.

- Elle est amoureuse de Rogue.  
- Ahah ! Excellent ! Sérieusement…

Kyana aurait bien voulu se mettre en colère ou avoir l'air agacé pour se porter à la défense de Serena mais elle n'y arriva pas.

- Elle est. Amoureuse. De Rogue.  
- Kyana, arrête de faire l'idiote ! Dis-moi ce que c'est !  
- Elle est amoureuse de Rogue.

Excédé, Jasper soupira et fixa Kyana de ses meilleurs yeux persuasifs… qui n'eurent aucun effet sur Kyana, bien évidemment. Ce faisant, Cohen dut se rendre à l'évidence.

- Elle est… ! Vraiment ! Wouah ! Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, certes.  
- C'est aussi ce que dit Remus, dit rêveusement Kyana.  
- Ah ! Ce cher Remus. Quand tu vas lui sauter dessus, déjà ?  
- DONC, Serena est amoureuse de Rogue.  
- Et à qui l'a-t-elle dévoilé à part toi ? demanda Jasper, qui réussit à ne pas rire malgré la rougeur de Kyana.  
- Eh bien… elle discutait de ça avec moi, en plein couloir, lui avais dit ! Trois fois, au moins… enfin, et à un croisement, il se trouve que des gens s'y trouvaient et qu'ils ont entendu.  
- Qui ? Qui qui qui ?  
- Eh bien… James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Cathy et Lily.  
- Oooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Ce ne devait pas être beau à voir !  
- Jasper Cohen !

Indignée, Kyana fusilla Jasper du regard. Le bougre s'amusait fortement des révélations de Kyana.

- Quoi ? demanda Jasper, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !  
- Pour Serena et les Maraudeurs, probablement pas mais… avoue que ça a un côté ironiquement drôle !  
- Absolument pas !  
- Leur nouvelle recrue amoureuse de leur pire ennemi ! Allez, quand même !

Kyana analysa la situation un instant. « Il a tout à fait raison. » En effet. De l'extérieur, ça devait être marrant. Mais par solidarité pour ses amis…

- Même si tu avais raison, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne l'admettrais pas, même sous la torture.  
- Bien ce que je pensais…

Kyana lui fit une moue agacée et roula les yeux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Penser de quoi ?  
- Ben de l'histoire de l'iguane et de Serena ?  
- Bah je sais pas ! Je m'amuse trop pour faire de la psychologie, ce soir ! Aller, raconte-moi autre chose de marrant !  
- QUOI ? Tu m'as obligée à te raconter et tu n'as rien d'intelligent à me dire sur le sujet !  
- C'est pas toi qui m'as dit que parfois, j'avais le droit d'agir en adolescent normal ?  
- Oh toi… tu… tu…  
- Alors, Remus ?

Sincèrement et profondément outrée, Kyana se leva d'un bond, attrapa ses livres et fila vers son dortoir, sourde aux appels de Jasper, qui se tordait de rire dans son fauteuil.  
Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, et même ne voulait pas lui tenir rancune de sa réaction. C'était tellement agréable de voir Jasper s'amuser comme il aurait toujours dû pouvoir le faire.  
« Mais pour le moment, on est quand même en colère, n'est-ce pas ? » Ouaip ! Jusqu'à demain matin… « Évidemment. »

Le lendemain matin, Kyana se mit à rigoler en se réveillant. Non pas qu'elle voyait soudainement quelque chose de marrant à ce qu'avait dit ou ce qui avait amusé Jasper, non. Ce qui l'amusait, c'était Jasper lui-même. Elle adorait lorsqu'il était aussi espiègle. Elle fut donc absolument ravie de voir, lorsqu'elle descendit à la salle commune, qu'il était toujours à rigoler dans un fauteuil, quoi que maintenant bien habillé pour aller en cours. « Il a encore des chaussettes affreuses, par contre. » Jasper avaient toujours d'affreuses chaussettes. C'était sa marque de commerce.

- Tu es arrivé à dormir ? lui demanda-t-elle sans même lui dire bonjour.  
- Oh oui, j'ai fini par m'épuiser. Mais je me suis réveillé quelques fois pour rire ! répondit-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, sous les regards réprobateurs de Thomas et April.  
- On va déjeuner ? Pas trop de sucre pour Cohen, par contre, rigola Edward en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
- Bonne idée ! acquiesça Bridget qui rigolait tout autant.

Jasper leur fit une grimace et se dirigea vers la sortie en poussant Kyana à tous les deux pas. « Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire, quand même ? » Évidemment pas ! Kyana se mit donc à le pousser aussi. Si bien que, lorsque les Serdaigle furent enfin à proximité de la Grande Salle, Jasper et Kyana riaient aux éclats en se poussant l'un l'autre sur Edward et Bridget qui s'amusaient à les repousser de l'autre côté. Il va sans dire que Faith s'amusait bien et qu'April et Thomas étaient mortifiés de honte.  
Ils allaient tous entrer dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une voix claire et forte s'éleva.

- C'est fou ce que Wald et Cohen font un beau couple !

Les deux concernés, qui en étaient rendus aux mains, se figèrent et regardèrent dans la direction de la voix. Une jeune fille de Gryffondor, apparemment très fière de son coup, passa devant eux le nez en l'air. Perplexe, Kyana et Jasper se regardèrent, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Puis Jasper leva les yeux par delà la tête de Kyana et se mit à rire comme un petit fou. Évidemment, Kyana se retourna pour regarder ce qu'il y avait de drôle. À quelques pas de là, les Maraudeurs semblaient se retenir de rire. Sauf peut-être Remus. Mais il se moquait rarement des gens. « Ouiiiiii, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne trouve pas ça drôle. » Bien sur ! « … »

- Apparemment, elles ont adopté une nouvelle tactique ! dit James, tout sourire.

Nouvelle… Oh ! Elles voulaient que Remus croit… avec Jasper ? « Ben voilà ! » Kyana éclata de rire à son tour, et entra dans la Grande Salle, non sans avoir poussé Jasper à l'intérieur.

- Vous lui avez donné quelque chose ? Trop de sucre ? Une drogue quelconque ? demanda Peter en regardant Jasper qui riait encore et toujours.  
- C'est fou ce que je me marre depuis deux jours ! répondit Jasper, les larmes aux yeux.  
- On ne sait pas. On l'a trouvé comme ça ce matin, dit Edward en haussant les épaules.  
- Ça doit être son amour féroce et brûlant pour Kyana qui le rend comme ça, dit Bridget en riant.  
- Ah ! Certes, certes ! répondirent Jasper et Kyana en même temps.  
- Franchement, c'est ridicule !

On se serait attendu, ou on aurait espéré, que cette exclamation provienne de Remus. Mais ce fut Thomas qui en fut l'orateur. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et ils le fixèrent en silence… ne serait-ce des pouffements de rire continuels de Jasper.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? demanda finalement Jasper, d'une voix étranglée par le rire.  
- Que toi et Kyana soyez amoureux, voyons ! Elle ne s'intéresse pas du tout à toi ! N'est-ce pas, Kyana, lui demanda Thomas avec une voix mielleuse.

Ce fut au tour de Kyana de pouffer de rire, avec de bien grands yeux.

- Non, c'est vrai.  
- Bon, tu vois ! s'exclama Thomas avec un sourire vainqueur.  
- Tu es d'une perspicacité à toutes épreuves, mon cher Thomas, ricana Edward en levant les pouces.

Thomas, satisfait, leva le nez et se dirigea vers sa place avec son faux air digne, suivi par April qui marchait de travers à force de regarder Sirius par dessus son épaule.  
« Sans le vouloir, cet idiot a détruit un des arguments des bécasses qui veulent te voler Remus. » Ce n'était quand même pas un argument bien solide. « Ça dépend pour qui… » Hein ? « Laisse… »

- Mon pauvre Jasper, j'espère que ton cœur n'est pas irréparablement brisé, dit Lily avec une fausse moue désolée.  
- Il est en mille miettes, annonça le pauvre garçon en portant la main à son organe meurtri.

Kyana roula les yeux mais rigola avec les autres.

- D'autant plus qu'il est difficile pour Jasper de se trouver une fille qui n'a pas peur de son immense cerveau, dit Edward en secouant la tête de dépit.

Ils rirent à nouveau mais cette fois, ils savaient tous que le commentaire de Edward était sincère.

- Moi je n'aurais pas peur, dit Cathy en s'engageant finalement sur le chemin de la table des Gryffondor.  
- Évidemment. Mais c'est simplement dû au fait qu'on serait à égalité; tu es plus forte que moi ! répondit Jasper.

Cathy éclata de rire et tapota l'épaule de Jasper, qui trottinait avec elle, suivi de Kyana, Faith, Sirius et James, vers une place libre à leurs tables respectives.

- Tu sais, si tu continues à être aussi amusant, je vais peut-être finir par vouloir _vraiment_ te consoler, dit Cathy.  
- Je vais retenir la proposition, répondit Jasper avec un charmant sourire et un clin d'œil.

Cathy lui fit une moue séductrice et se glissa à sa place. « Téméraire, Jasper, quand même. » Bah, ce n'était qu'une blague, tout le monde le savait !

- Mais je crois quand même que ton potentiel attrait ne serait lié qu'à la couleur de mes yeux, poursuivit Jasper avant de prendre lui-même place, tout juste derrière Cathy… qui se retourna d'un bloc.

La couleur de ses yeux… Gris. Comme Sirius ! Oui, téméraire !  
Cathy le dévisagea un instant, semblant prête à bondir, puis elle se mit à rire.

- Tu sais quoi, Cohen ? Je viens de découvrir que, définitivement, je t'aime bien !  
- Parce que je suis toujours en vie ?  
- Exact !

Elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers sa table pour manger… avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jasper.

- Ceci dit, je te souhaite quand même que quelqu'un d'autre transpose son intérêt sur toi dû à la couleur de tes yeux.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf April, qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. « Quoi qu'il est fort possible qu'elle n'ait pas compris du tout. » En effet… Les traits d'esprit n'avaient jamais été son point fort.

- Touché, dit Jasper avec une grimace. Cependant, si on considère que tu m'aimes bien, je ne voudrais pas savoir ce que tu souhaites à ceux que tu aimes beaucoup !  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que dans toute ma vie, ce qui me ferait le plus peur serait une sorte de bois…. L'ébène, intervint Sirius en frissonnant, plus à propos qu'il ne l'aurait lui-même cru.

Un nouvel éclat de rire se propagea.

- Tu es étrange, Jasper. Et très courageux, aujourd'hui. Même si je devrais plutôt dire téméraire ! dit Kyana.  
- Ah mais je me _dois_ d'être courageux si je veux gagner ton cœur ! J'ai ouï dire que le courage était dans les caractéristiques standard de ceux qui t'intéressent.

Kyana, se sentant rougir, se mit à remplir son assiette, principalement pour tourner le dos au Gryffondor.

- Mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance puisque les iris gris ne t'intéressent pas… ni les chocolats.

Un peu fou ces temps-ci mais quand même aussi sage que d'habitude, Jasper cessa de taquiner Kyana lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard meurtrier, couteau à la main.

- Tu es déchaîné, aujourd'hui, Jasper ! Une attaque n'attend pas l'autre ! ricana Lily.  
- En effet, Evans ! dit-il en se retournant vers elle. Et puisque je parlais d'iris chocolats…  
- Faudrait manger si on ne veut pas être en retard ! interrompit brusquement Lily.

Nouvel éclat de rire puis Jasper se décida enfin à remplir son assiette. Cependant, une fois que ce fut fait, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Kyana, la pressant contre lui.

- Alors, ma petite colombe ?

Bien qu'encore un peu agacée, Kyana ne put que rire, rouler les yeux et poser la tête sur l'épaule de Jasper.

Ce fut avec une grande difficulté que les Serdaigle parvinrent à contenir Jasper dans le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Si le cours ne s'était pas enfin décidé à terminer, il y aurait eu plus que les yeux de Spite de méchants. Le cours suivant fut encore plus difficile. Heureusement pour Jasper, puisqu'il ne faisait que rire et dire des bêtises tout en travaillant, Flitwick n'en fut pas trop contrarié. Mais si il avait fallu que Jasper ne réussisse pas ses exercices, peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu autant de chance.

- Jasper, arrête de faire l'idiot ! Tu es complètement ridicule ! gronda April à la sortie du local de sortilèges.  
- Tu nous fais honte à tous les deux, enchaîna Thomas.

Ce qui redoubla encore le fou rire de Jasper. « Si ces deux idiots le laissaient un peu tranquille, il se calmerait peut-être ! Il a toujours trouvé leurs atroces discours absolument hilarants ! Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils ne l'aident pas du tout ? » Anyka continua longtemps comme ça à gronder April et Thomas et à défendre Jasper. Et Kyana ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Et à première vue, Ed, Faith et Bridget semblaient se faire le même raisonnement.  
Ils avaient bien tous essayé de les faire taire mais les engueulades qui en avait résultées avaient presque pousser Jasper à se rouler par terre. Ils avaient donc du abandonner.  
Lorsque les Serdaigle mirent le pied dans le local du cours suivant, Kyana pâlit, comprenant finalement dans quelle galère ils s'embarquaient. Elle échangea un regard avec Bridget, qui semblait tout aussi inquiète, et, après avoir enfoncé la tête dans les épaules, suivit Jasper qui gambadait jusqu'à sa place.

- Vous allez bien, Cohen ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, déjà suspicieuse après huit secondes.  
- Très bien merci et vous ? s'enquit Jasper en retour, tout sourire.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête. « Ça s'annonce mal. » Ouaip.  
Ils prirent tous place, Jasper ne tenant pas la sienne. Les Gryffondor arrivèrent peu après. Ils notèrent immédiatement l'état toujours euphorique de Jasper et même Sirius eut l'air inquiet, lui qui essuyait si souvent les colères de McGonagall.  
Si le début du cours fut délicat, il ne fit qu'empirer. Kyana, Edward, Faith et Bridget redoublaient d'efforts pour attirer l'attention de McGonagall ailleurs que sur Jasper et pour faire taire les deux idiots qui continuaient de le sermonner. Si bien que pour la seule et unique fois de toute la scolarité des Maraudeurs, ils ne furent pas les élèves les plus turbulents dans une salle de classe.

- Mais par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? fini par demander McGonagall, visiblement sur le point de perdre totalement patience.  
- Je crois que c'est les hormones, professeur, dit Edward. Son corps a été trop occupé à développer son cerveau depuis sa naissance et, maintenant qu'il est assez gros, les hormones viennent de débarquer. Il n'a pas l'habitude.

McGonagall tourna son regard furieux sur Edward, qui lui offrit un large sourire qui aurait facilement pu rivaliser avec celui de James.

- Eh bien dites aux hormones de M. Cohen de se calmer jusqu'à la fin du cours !

Jasper pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête. Il fit un visible effort pour se calmer et les Serdaigle en furent grandement soulagés. Les Gryffondor aussi, à ce que vit Kyana lorsqu'elle leur jeta un coup d'œil.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward se pencha vers l'arrière.

- Excellent, Jasper. Continue comme ça, il ne reste que dix minutes, chuchota-t-il.  
- Je fais ce que je peux. Je ne voudrais pas que vous finissiez par être obligés de me castrer !

Et comme à l'habitude, le calme avait précédé la tempête. Tous ceux qui avaient été à portée de voix, soit Kyana, Edward, Faith et Bridget, éclatèrent de rire. Ce qui, évidemment, redémarra le fou rire de Jasper.

- Bon ça suffit ! J'ai été assez patiente jusque là ! Venez me voir tous les cinq à la fin du cours ! gronda McGonagall. Détention !

Ils avaient tous cessé immédiatement lorsque le professeur avait ouvert la bouche mais Kyana constata avec horreur que Jasper se remettait à pouffer à l'annonce de la détention. « Il va se faire écorcher ! »

- C'est quand même insensé que… Vous trouvez ça drôle, Cohen ? s'indigna McGonagall.

Jasper, le visage rouge, secoua la tête. Le pauvre garçon semblait faire un tel effort pour ne pas rire qu'il en faisait pitié à voir.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je ne vous entends pas rire ?  
- Ca… n'a rien… à voir… avec vous ou la… détention ! hoqueta-t-il.

McGonagall posa les mains sur les hanches et attendit une explication.

- C'est que… si on est tous les cinq en détention… j'imagine déjà… les sermons de Thomas et Apriiiiiiiil !

Et il s'effondra sur son bureau, tordu de rire. Kyana eut tout juste le temps d'enfoncer le visage dans ses mains avant de se mettre à rire à son tour. Elle savait bien que ses épaules devaient sautiller et que, même si ce n'était pas le cas, McGonagall n'était pas née de la dernière pluie mais… elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Surtout que April et Thomas pouffaient d'indignation.

- Une deuxième détention pour vous deux ! gronda McGonagall.

Malheureusement, Jasper se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Pitié, professeur, si vous en donnez une troisième, montrez-le avec vos doigts, sinon il ne finira jamais ! implora Edward, faisant rigoler Faith et Bridget.

À la fin du cours, Jasper, qui riait toujours en silence, avait écopé de quatre détentions. Kyana, Edward, Faith et Bridget, quant à eux, en était à trois. Et à eux cinq, ils avaient fait perdre une quantité assez impressionnante de points aux Serdaigle. Mais considérant que Jasper rapportait à lui seul le huitième des points de sa maison à chaque année, ils allaient sans doute assez bien s'en sortir. En général…  
Thomas et April, livides d'indignation, avaient juré de plus jamais leur adresser la parole.

- C'est quand même dingue ! Des travaux à corriger ! Et puis quoi encore ? gronda Sirius une fois que les Serdaigle furent sorti du local. C'est injuste ! Une détention, et je sais de quoi je parle, c'est laver des trucs ou faire des choses vraiment chiantes ! Pas corriger des travaux fastoches de première année !  
- On va quand même devoir faire ça pendant trois soirs, dit Faith avec une moue dépitée.  
- Vous serez libres lundi, c'est déjà ça, non ? dit Lily pour être encourageante.  
- Bah non, c'est ce soir, lundi et mardi, répondit Bridget en haussant les épaules.  
- _QUOI ?_

Sirius, gonflé d'indignation, s'immobilisa aux portes de la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kyana, perplexe.  
- Elle vous a laissé vos deux jours de congé ?  
- Ben… ouais…

Sirius était au delà des mots. Il sembla sur le point d'éclater pendant une ou deux secondes puis s'en alla vers sa place d'un pas raide, en grommelant des trucs incompréhensibles d'où se détachaient des mots comme « infamie » « outrage » « chouchou » « débutant » et « amoral ».  
Ils le regardèrent tous partir en rigolant puis James secoua la tête.

- Bon, on va y aller aussi. On commence à devenir doués pour faire des scènes à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.  
- Bah, avec Sirius, on ne peut jamais entrer normalement, de toutes façons, dit Lily.

James eut un mouvement de tête de côté, indiquant que Lily marquait un point. Puis, comme l'avait suggéré le capitaine de Quidditch, ils allèrent s'asseoir.  
Pour une fois, le repas fut des plus amusants puisque April et Thomas s'étaient assit bien loin de leur ex-amis de Serdaigle. Tout allait donc à merveille jusqu'au moment du dessert. Kyana allait prendre un morceau de tarte à la citrouille lorsqu'un « Remuuuuuuuuus » mielleux retentit derrière elle.  
Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor n'avaient pu s'asseoir près l'un de l'autre alors Kyana dut se reculer et s'étirer le cou pour regarder qui avait si honteusement prononcé le nom de Remus.  
Une jeune fille de Serdaigle « trahison de ta propre maison ! » était planté à côté de Remus et le regardait avec des yeux veloutés. Remus, visiblement embarrassé, recula sur chaise, tout contre Lily.

- Euh… oui ?

La jeune fille avança à nouveau vers lui, le poussant à se retrancher davantage vers la jeune Evans qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas tomber par terre.

- J'ai du mal avec mon devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et on m'a dit que tu es teeeellement doué. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider ?

Le pauvre Remus ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda autour de lui pour voir si on ne lui faisait pas une plaisanterie. Mais il semblait que non et la jeune fille fit un autre pas vers l'avant.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle.  
- Eh bien, balbutia en reculant encore sur Lily que Simon Johnson dut retenir tant bien que mal. Je… ne suis pas très doué pour… aider les gens. Tu devrais… demander à quelqu'un… d'autre. Il y a un service d'aide… aux études chez les Serdaigles, non ?  
- Si mais… j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides, minauda-t-elle.

Remus, les yeux ouverts au maximum, fixait la jeune fille, au bord de la panique. Kyana connaissait cette jeune fille. Une très jolie quatrième année, assez délurée. « FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! » Okay !  
Kyana flanqua un solide coup de talon sur les orteils de Jasper, qui se leva d'un bond.

- Euh… Laurie, je peux t'aider si tu veux. Remus est très occupé ces temps-ci, proposa Jasper avec une grimace.

Beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent vers Jasper, dont Laurie et Remus. La première fusillait Jasper du regard sans aucune honte et le second le regardait avec tellement de reconnaissance que Kyana regretta de ne pas être intervenue elle-même.

- Eh puis, ce sera plus facile puisque nous sommes dans la même salle commune.  
- Y'a toujours la bibliothèque, dit Laurie d'un air buté.  
- Certes…

Jasper, à court d'arguments, réfléchit un instant. Il faut dire que Jasper détestait aider les inconnus à faire leurs devoirs.

- Ce serait peut-être effectivement mieux parce que… je suis _vraiment_ occupé cette semaine, intervint Remus.

Jasper cilla un instant puis sourit.

- Tu vois ? Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir demain, je vais t'aider, dit-il à Laurie.

La jeune fille ne put qu'abdiquer. Elle retourna donc à sa place, non sans avoir salué Remus un peu trop chaleureusement aux yeux de Kyana. « Non mais… »

L'après-midi se passa un peu plus calmement. C'était principalement dû au fait que Jasper avait pu faire toutes les bêtises qu'il voulait en Histoire de la Magie, le professeur Binns n'était toujours pas plus attentif qu'à l'habitude, et qu'il n'avait pas de cours à la dernière heure de la journée. Kyana, elle, en avait un. Étude des Moldus.  
Lorsque James, Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans le local, un peu après Kyana, comme à l'habitude, les deux premiers riaient comme des hyènes et le dernier semblait secoué.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kyana sans préambule, une fois qu'ils furent près d'elle.  
- Apparemment, le miel des yeux de Remus attire des petites abeilles de toutes les couleurs !

La réponse de James, quoi que très poétique, ne plut pas du tout à Kyana. Elle haussa un sourcil et jeta un œil à Remus qui, les joues roses, ne put qu'hausser les épaules. Ils ne purent discuter plus longtemps puisque le professeur arriva à ce moment. La moitié du cours de Kyana fut gâté par son grondement intérieur. Mais bon, ils devaient sans doute se moquer de Remus à cause de Laurie, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas comme si toutes les filles de l'école avaient décidé de lui sauter dessus en même temps, si ? « Probablement pas… tu crois ? » Mais non…  
Cependant, tandis qu'elle se rendait à la Grande Salle avec les trois Gryffondor, après une bonne discussion et une longue balade après le cours, Kyana doutait de plus en plus de sa quasi-conviction. Toutes les filles tournaient la tête sur leur passage. C'était loin d'être inhabituel mais cette fois, une quantité relativement grande de filles saluaient Remus en battant des cils. Kyana aurait été sérieusement en colère si le pauvre garçon n'avait pas eu l'air aussi déboussolé. Il était justement en train de demander à ses amis ce qui se passait lorsque Kyana mit le pied dans la Grande Salle. Cependant, Kyana ne comprit pas la fin de la question ni la réponse, si réponse il y avait eu. Elle venait tout juste de tomber nez à nez avec un iguane géant qui semblait très en colère. « James avait raison avec les scènes à l'entrée de la Grande Salle… » Hep.  
Depuis la veille, l'iguane et ses copines se faisaient discrètes. C'était sans doute un hasard que Kyana les croise à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Le petit groupe de Poufsouffle y venait plus tôt, maintenant, sans doute parce qu'ils voulaient cacher quelque chose. « On se demande quoi, eh ! »  
Elles dévisagèrent Kyana d'un air menaçant, espérant sans doute l'impressionner. Mais Kyana se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de soutenir leur regard d'un air insouciant…. Même si elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle redoutait toujours la vendetta.  
Il se passa un bon trente secondes de silence avant que les Poufsouffle, l'iguane le premier, n'aient un sursaut de surprise. Visiblement, elles ne savaient pas que les Maraudeurs étaient tout juste derrière Kyana. James et Sirius se placèrent de chaque côté de Kyana, légèrement en avant, et fixèrent les Poufsouffle à leur tour. « Eux, ils savent comment impressionner les gens ! » C'était peu de le dire ! Les jeunes filles détournèrent le regard. Kyana aurait bien fait un sourire satisfait, mais une main se posa très délicatement entre ses omoplates. Sirius et James étant trop en avant, c'était forcément Remus. Involontairement, elle courba le dos autour de sa main.

- Tu viens ? demanda doucement Remus, tout juste derrière elle.

« Où tu voulais qu'il soit ? À huit kilomètre de sa main ! » Okay bon…  
Elle se laissa pousser en direction des tables de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, certaine qu'il allait retirer sa main, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il marchait gentiment avec elle, sa main bien à plat contre son dos. Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Kyana ce qui se passait avec James, Sirius et les Poufsouffle, elle aurait été bien incapable de répondre. Comme elle aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait mangé. Jusqu'au dessert, la seule chose qui la préoccupait, c'était la sensation toujours présente, et brûlante, de la main de Remus dans son dos. Elle avait la très nette impression que l'empreinte de sa main était à jamais imprimée sur sa peau. « Mon Dieu, c'est pathétique. Sortez les violons et les mouchoirs, je vais verser quelques larmes ! »  
Elle dut néanmoins sortir de sa torpeur, ne serait-ce pour que ses amis cessent de se moquer d'elle. Qui plus est, les Maraudeurs se rapprochèrent d'eux lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger et ils se lancèrent tous dans une discussion anti-iguane. Puis, tout en discutant, les Gryffondor accompagnèrent les Serdaigle jusqu'au local qui leur avait été assigné pour leur détention.

- Mais moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Remus, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait voulu te faire tomber. Je veux dire, j'ai saisi l'idée qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire descendre l'escalier sur la tête mais pourquoi elle a emmêlé tes lacets au départ !

Étonnés, ils le regardèrent tous. Il rougit et baissa les yeux.

- La jalousie, Remus, la jalousie ! répondit finalement Sirius avec indulgence.

Remus fonça les sourcils.

- Okay… Je ne nie pas qu'elle pouvait avoir des raisons d'être jalouse de Kyana, dit-il lentement. Mais pourquoi si subitement ? Il n'y avait jamais personne qui avait tenté quoi que ce soit contre elle, avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ont toutes commencé à la regarder d'un air mauvais, soudainement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ?

D'un côté, Kyana était profondément heureuse que Remus dise qu'il existait des raisons pour être jalouse d'elle et qu'il ait remarqué que les filles étaient devenues tout à coup menaçante avec elle. Mais de l'autre, le côté le plus fort, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire avec les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il était naïf ! « Dis-le lui ! »  
Sans réfléchir, elle s'arrêta « une chance, vous êtes arrivé au local… » et s'avança vers lui. Il tourna la tête de côté, curieux de ce qu'elle allait dire. Impulsivement, elle leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Remus. Étonné, il se pencha encore plus vers sa main, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Pauvre petite chose, si naïve… même pas demandé à vivre !

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, sans comprendre.

- C'est parce que j'étais avec _toi_ à Pré-au-Lard, Remus. Voilà pourquoi.

Il haussa les sourcils, semblant trouver cette explication totalement farfelu. Kyana lui sourit puis lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retirer doucement sa main et de le planter là en totale incompréhension pour entrer dans le local, suivi des autres Serdaigle qui semblaient aux anges. Étrange… Et pourquoi les Gryffondor se marraient, de l'autre côté de la porte ? « Pauvre petite chose, si naïve… » Et ce qu'elle venait de faire la frappa soudainement de plein fouet. Elle s'effondra sur une chaise et enfouit le visage dans ses mains, sous le rire de ses amis Serdaigle.

L'arrivée de McGonagall avait empêché ses amis de se moquer d'elle pendant un bon moment. Mais, toute bonne chose ayant une fin, le professeur de Métamorphose accorda enfin sa confiance à ses élèves et, après ses dernières instructions, les laissa travailler seuls, leur laissant cependant entendre qu'ils devaient faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, sous peine de peine plus sévère. Un Gryffondor tel que Sirius s'en serait moqué (et c'était sans doute ce pourquoi elle ne le laissait jamais seul) mais les Serdaigle en tinrent compte très sérieusement. Cependant, travailler et discuter tout à la fois était quelque chose de très concevable.  
Ils la félicitèrent tout d'abord pour son audace, ce qui eut le don de la mettre en colère.

- Ne te fâche pas, c'est sincère ! dit Bridget en roulant les yeux.  
- Très drôle ! Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça !  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que ! Les filles ne font pas des trucs comme ça !  
- Et c'est bien dommage ! rétorqua Edward. Pourquoi ce serait toujours à nous de faire les premiers pas ?  
- C'est la loi de la nature.  
- Pffff ! C'est la loi des femmes !  
- C'est ça ! Et ensuite, je vais avoir l'air d'une gourgandine à lui tourner autour comme une… une… une abeille !  
- Une abeille ? s'étonnèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Kyana leur dit de laisser tomber d'un signe de la main. Pour qui est-ce qu'ils la prenaient ? Elle n'allait pas lui sauter au cou, quand même !

- Kyana, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que Remus ne fera jamais les premiers pas. Il ne comprend même pas que les filles s'intéressent à lui.

Kyana dévisagea Jasper puis se tourna vers les autres.

- Je demande des conseils sérieux à ce type hier soir, et il se fout de ma gueule, dit-elle en le pointant du pouce. Maintenant, je ne veux pas du tout de son opinion et il redevient psychologue. Quelqu'un peut me le tenir pendant que je frappe ?

Jasper se remit à rigoler comme il l'avait fait toute la journée.

- Excellent ! C'est ça, continue à rigoler ! gronda Kyana en se concentrant plus que nécessaire sur le travail assez médiocre d'une élève de Serdaigle « comme quoi vous n'êtes pas tous intelligents ».  
- Le nouvel idiot du village a raison, Kyana. Remus pourrait peut-être concevoir qu'une fille s'intéresse à lui si elle lui saute au cou et l'embrasse. Et encore, je pense qu'il aurait un doute, dit pensivement Bridget.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et Kyana fit une grimace à son amie.

- Il faut que tu lui montres que tu es intéressée. Les autres filles commencent à le faire, renchérit Faith.  
- Tu parles des filles qui lui disent soudainement bonjour et qui sollicitent son aide ? Pas très dangereux…  
- Ah tu crois ? dit Edward. Remus ne parle qu'aux gens qu'il connaît. Aucune de ces filles ne peut se vanter d'être connue de Remus. Or, si elles lui disent bonjour ou qu'il les aide pour leurs devoirs, il va les connaître. Ce faisant, elles vont se rapprocher de lui.  
- Tu crois qu'il va devenir ami avec une fille simplement parce qu'il se met à lui parler ? Franchement !  
- Et comment êtes vous devenus amis, tous les deux ? demanda Jasper.  
- Euh…  
- Ah…

Ils se turent un instant, laissant à Kyana la fâcheuse impression qu'ils voulaient qu'elle analyse ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire. « Ils n'ont pas tort, tu sais ? » Quand même, Anyka ! Elles ne faisaient que lui dire bonjour ! Il n'avait même pas…

- Il n'a même pas envie de les aider à faire leurs devoirs !  
- Certes… mais il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider à se sortir de cette situation, répondit Edward.  
- Et un jour, il sera obligé de se retrouver tout seul avec une autre jeune fille, dans un charmant petit local isolé.

Kyana ouvrit grand les yeux et lança un regard horrifié à Jasper. Figurer Remus, seul à seule avec une autre fille, dans _leur_ local ? Non… non non non… Oh non… impossible !

- Ah ! Tu vois que l'idée ne te plait pas ! claironna Faith.  
- Il… il ne ferait pas ça de toute façon. Il irait à la bibliothèque !

Ils soupirèrent tous les quatre et se remirent à la correction pendant un moment.

- Pense ce que tu veux, choupinette, il n'en reste pas moins que tu devrais essayer de marquer ton territoire avant qu'une autre ne le fasse, dit Bridget sans lever les yeux de la copie qu'elle corrigeait.  
- Je te dis qu'elles ne font rien de très dangereux.  
- Ne leur laisse pas le temps de le devenir, alors !

Kyana leva les yeux brusquement. Effectivement… si elles devenaient plus hardies. « Tu te retrouverais avec de la compétition plus féroce que maintenant. Tu en as envie ? Non. Alors écoute-les et commence à prendre du terrain sur lui ! »

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne sais même pas comment on fait !  
- Tu viens tout juste de le faire ! s'indigna Edward. Et joliment, d'ailleurs !  
- Mais… Les filles ne peuvent pas faire ça !  
- Kyana Wald ! Le jour où il se baladera avec une fille autre que toi accrochée à son bras, ne viens pas pleurer, la menaça Bridget en pointa sa plume sur elle.

Kyana baissa les yeux et, après un soupir, continua à corriger ses copies. Elle se doutait bien que ses amis n'avaient pas tout à fait tort « ils ont complètement raison, tu veux dire ? » mais sa mère avait été très claire. Les filles ne devaient pas flirter. C'était très indélicat de leur part. C'était même grossier ! Elles devaient attendre que le garçon lui chante la pomme. Le prince devait gagner le cœur de la princesse ! S'il ne le faisait pas, c'est qu'il ne la méritait pas.  
Elle se voyait cependant mal expliquer ça à ses amis… « Et pour cause ! C'est ridicule ! » Pas tant que ça ! « Ben quand le garçon ne se rend même pas compte que la moitié de l'école en pince pour lui et qu'il ne peut même pas figurer que quelqu'un puisse être le moindrement attiré par lui, C'EST ridicule ! » Peut-être… mais les règles restaient les règles. « Ta mère est folle ! » HEY ! Kyana avait le droit de dire que sa mère était folle si elle voulait ! Pas Anyka ! Et elle n'était même pas folle, sa maman. « Helloo ! Je suis une voix dans ta tête, qui provient de ton subconscient ! Pas ton voisin de palier ! Je connais ta mère et je sais comment elle est ! » Pff… Arrière, voix démoniaque. « Ça y'est… l'Inquisition… »  
Sourcils froncés, elle poursuivit sa maintenant lourde besogne. Il lui était maintenant très difficile de se concentrer puisqu'Anyka ne faisait que grommeler dans son coin et ses idiots d'amis lui jetaient constamment des regards en coin, apparemment à l'affût d'un signe qui démontrerait un ébranlement dans les convictions de Kyana. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, foi de Kyana Wald ! « TÊTE DE MULE ! »  
Ce fut dans cet excellent climat convivial entre elle et Anyka que Kyana allait finir par se glisser dans son lit.  
À la fin de la détention, les Serdaigle, toujours à l'affût, n'avaient pas dit grand chose. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient un peu fatigués. La journée de cours, contenir Jasper et une détention avaient finalement eu raison d'eux et Kyana en était fort aise. Comme ça, ils la laissait tranquille. Elle n'avait plus qu'Anyka à combattre et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, assez tard, quand même, sincèrement agacée mais toujours aussi convaincue.

La journée du samedi fut assez ennuyeuse. Elle se concentra sur ses devoirs pour être libre le lendemain et prit de l'avance en perspective du lundi et du mardi de retenue. Ses amis, ou plutôt ses _faux­_-amis ne revinrent pas à la charge de la journée mais Kyana savait pertinemment bien que c'était dû au fait qu'ils étaient installés dans la salle commune des Serdaigle et qu'ils se gardaient une petite gêne. « Tu devrais quand même en être contente ! » Certes… Mais ils allaient bien finir par recommencer leur campagne de propagande pro prostitution ! « Merlin ! Pro prostitution ! Je ne les ai pas entendu te dire de devenir péripatéticienne ! Tu dramatises de plus en plus, c'est horrible ! » À peine… « Tu es désespérante… »  
Bref, ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du repas du midi du dimanche que la voix de sa mère commença à vaciller légèrement dans l'esprit de Kyana.  
Elle était tranquillement assise à la table des Serdaigle, dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'un brouhaha de voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté des portes. Évidemment, à l'instar de tout le monde, elle tourna la tête pour voir l'entrée de ceux qui faisaient autant de bruit. À sa grande surprise, et aussi à sa grande horreur, ce fut Remus Lupin, nouvellement athlète de marche rapide, qui entra dans la Grande Salle, suivi par une horde, c'était bel et bien le mot, de jeunes filles qui essayaient d'attirer son attention. Et derrière la horde, les Maraudeurs firent leur entrée, à la fois perplexes et terriblement amusés.  
Même une fois que le pauvre garçon fut assis, elles continuèrent à l'assaillir jusqu'à ce que Lily, Cathy et Serena viennent à son secours en fendant le groupe de filles pour prendre place de part et d'autre de Remus avec chacune une tête qui parvint à convaincre assez facilement la foule qu'il serait plus sage de retourner illico à sa place.  
Fortement troublée, Kyana détourna son regard d'un Remus fortement agacé pour porter son regard sur Jasper qui, un demi sourire aux lèvres, la regardait déjà.

- Pas si dangereuses, en effet…  
- Oh oui ! On voit que ça lui a fait horriblement plaisir ! rétorqua vertement Kyana, elle-même surprise par sa présence d'esprit.

Jasper se redressa, les yeux bien ronds et ne dit plus rien, concédant à Kyana une rare victoire… et sans doute agréablement surpris par son amie. Il va sans dire que celles qui voulaient approcher Remus avait tout intérêt à y aller en douceur plutôt qu'avec une charge de cavalerie. Ces filles-là avaient donc très honteusement mal jugé la situation mais Kyana ne se calma pas pour autant, bien qu'elle parut très sereine de l'extérieur. Durant le reste du dimanche, Kyana fulmina intérieurement contre ses bécasses inconscientes, sourde au gentilles attentions de ses amis qui essayaient de lui remonter le moral. « Et toi qui pensait avoir l'air sereine. » Kyana _avait_ l'air sereine ! C'est simplement qu'ils la connaissaient depuis trop longtemps. « Ils sont gentils, tu pourrais au moins leur rendre la pareille. » Nah ! Ils attendaient une faiblesse de Kyana pour revenir à la charge avec leur tactique de croqueuses d'hommes ! « Croqueuse d'homme… c'est déjà mieux. Mais tu leur prêtes de mauvaises intentions… Ils ne vont pas essayer de te convaincre aujourd'hui, voyons ! » Et pourquoi pas ? « Parce que les évènements de la journée ont parlé d'eux-mêmes ! »

- Oh, la ferme…

Jasper se mit à rire et les autres levèrent la tête, surpris puisqu'ils n'avaient rien dit.

- Elle se parle toute seule, ricana Jasper.

Avec un sourire narquois, ils ricanèrent à leur tour et reportèrent leur attention à la partie d'échec double que Jasper disputait contre Edward et Bridget. « Fort, quand même… deux échiquiers… » Mais Kyana n'eut aucun respect pour son intelligence, agacée qu'il dise à tout le monde qu'elle était complètement folle et qu'il leur ait fait remarqué, de façon détournée, qu'elle en était au débat intérieur. Elle prit donc le plus gros coussin à portée de main et le lui lança à la tête… Ce qui le replongea dans son hystérie des derniers jours pour le reste de la soirée.  
Il gagna néanmoins les deux parties.

Le lendemain matin, elle ne vit pas Remus à la table, pour le petit déjeuner, pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait vu la veille pour le repas du soir.

- Il doit se cacher, avança Faith avec un sourire mal camouflé.  
- Ce doit être en partie vrai, répondit Jasper avec une drôle de moue.

Kyana fronça les sourcils, attendant une explication mais Jasper sourit, un peu sombrement, cependant, et se mit à manger. Considérant qu'il allait bien finir par lui en parler, Kyana haussa les épaules et attaqua son assiette à son tour.  
Les deux premiers cours furent assez monotones. Tellement monotone qu'en passant du cours de sortilèges à celui de potion, elle ne croisa même pas les Maraudeurs qui, pourtant, inter changeaient de classe avec les Serdaigles à tous les lundi matin. Étrange…  
À la troisième heure, cependant, James, Sirius et Remus étaient bel et bien installés dans le local d'Études des Moldus. L'image qui vint en tête de Kyana en apercevant le lion aux yeux dorés fut assez cocasse. S'il avait bel et bien été un lion et qu'il avait été dans une bande dessinée, il aurait eu les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne et un petit nuage noir lançant des éclairs flottant au dessus de sa tête.

- Oh, Remus-le-petit-lion-sympathique me semble inhabituellement de mauvaise humeur ! lança Kyana avec amusement, en posant son sac sur la table devant les maraudeurs.

James et Sirius se mirent à rire tandis que Remus leva un regard très sincèrement mauvais sur Kyana. « Wouah, il peut avoir l'air méchant, quand il veut ! » En effet, mais Kyana n'avait pas du tout peur. Elle se pencha vers Remus, l'air attendri.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as perdu ta baballe de laine ?

James et Sirius rigolèrent de plus belle et un sourire frémit sur les lèvres de Remus.

- Oh, allez, souris ! Je vais t'acheter de l'herbe à chat !

Cette fois, un mince sourire se dessina sur la bouche de Remus, éclairant enfin son visage… légèrement, du moins. Il était sincèrement de mauvaise humeur.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! dit finalement Kyana, satisfaite, en préparant ses choses pour le cours.  
- Mais pour répondre à ta question, petite dresseuse de lions, Remus est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il se fait harceler par des lionnes de plus en plus insistantes, dit Sirius avec une nonchalance qui, avec l'expérience de son comportement, était totalement feinte.

Évidemment, son but principal était de faire réagir Kyana. Ce qui fonctionna très bien. La jeune fille, toujours dos aux garçons, cessa immédiatement de sourire et se raidit. « Ça te fait sincèrement chi… » OUI ! Horriblement ! « Alors écoute tes amis ! » Grmf… « Et toc ! » Kyana retint juste à temps un nouveau « la ferme » puisque le professeur arrivait enfin dans le local et débuta son cours… duquel Kyana ne comprit pas grand chose. Elle dut néanmoins reprendre ses esprits à la fin du cours puisqu'elle avait à faire face aux garçons qui l'attendaient pour aller avec elle à la Grande Salle. Elle fit donc de son mieux pour avoir l'air d'excellente humeur, ce qui ne trompa absolument pas James et Sirius. Cependant, Remus, qui semblait toujours aux prises avec ses nuages noirs, ne vit rien du tout. Il avançait sans mot dire, devant les trois autres. Kyana, aux aguets, regardaient partout pour repérer toutes les filles qui comptaient approcher Remus, tandis que James et Sirius racontaient absolument n'importe quoi, conscients que ni Kyana ni Remus ne les écoutaient. Mais aucune fille ne s'approcha de Remus. Elles se contentèrent de le saluer timidement, avec de grands yeux doux. Étrange… elles avaient sans doute la présence d'esprit de voir qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. « Étonnant ! » En effet…  
Ce fut la dernière fois que Kyana vit Remus de la journée. Elle ne le croisa pas dans les couloirs et elle ne le vit pas à la Grande Salle, le soir venu. Elle aurait bien été au Q.G. pour faire acte de présence et essayer d'être celle qui lui rendrait la bonne humeur mais elle avait une détention. Damné Jasper, c'était entièrement de sa faute ! « Bien sûr, il t'as obligé à rire… » Ouais bon, quand même… Elle aurait quand même bien voulu en grogner contre Jasper mais l'humeur spectaculairement taciturne qu'il affichait détonait horriblement avec les derniers jours, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Kyana. Elle reprit donc du poil de la bête jusqu'à ce que, après le début de leur détention, McGonagall quitte la pièce.

- Maintenant, est-ce que tu nous accordes un peu de crédit quand on dit que ces filles sont plus dangereuses que tu ne le crois ? lança Bridget au moment même où la porte fut fermée.

Évidemment… « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu allais être tranquille ? » Bien sûr que non… bien sûr que non.

- Je crois qu'elles risquent plus de se faire décapiter. Vous avez vu la tête de Remus ? répondit-elle.  
- Oui, là, tu marques un point. Mais il y en a au moins une d'intelligente, dans la bande. Il va en avoir une qui va prendre la bonne méthode, dit Faith avec douceur.

« Elle marque un point. »

- Ouais mais c'était peut-être qu'une vague, lança Kyana avec espoir. Y'en a aucune qui l'a approché, pendant qu'on revenait du cours d'Étude des Moldus. Faut dire qu'il n'était pas de meilleure humeur…  
- Et qu'il était avec toi ! ricana Bridget.

Kyana leva les yeux vers elle, surprise.

- Elles ont peur de toi ! Enfin, pas « peur », mais elles se méfient. Elles savent que c'est toi qui as la meilleure option sur Remus. Elles y vont en douceur, quand tu es là. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? s'étonna Bridget.

Kyana secoua la tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait impressionné tout le monde mais pas à ce point-là.

- Tu lui ferais un très charmant bouclier humain, tu devrais y songer, dit Edward en jouant des sourcils.

Kyana lui fit une grimace et retourna à sa correction. L'idée de passer son temps avec Remus sous prétexte de le défendre n'était cependant pas pour déplaire à Kyana, si la théorie de Bridget était exacte. Elle se collerait bien à lui pour l'éternité si ça pouvait lui venir en aide.

- Tu vois bien que l'idée te plait, dit Edward avec amusement.

Kyana rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, honteuse d'avoir sûrement eu un air beaucoup trop rêveur.

- Sérieusement, Kyana, visualise la situation. Toi, tu ne fais rien du tout et une autre fille, quoi que probablement moins jolie, décide, elle, que c'est concevable pour une fille de montrer à un garçon qu'il lui plait. Avec quelqu'un de timide comme Remus, qui a le plus de chance ? Toi qui ne fais rien et qui attends ou elle qui lui fait des signes et l'encourage ? demanda Edward sans la moindre trace de méchanceté.  
- Il a raison, tu sais ? dit Bridget. Et puis, faut être en avance sur son temps ! Il n'y a rien de mal à faire quelques pas soi-même.  
- Un tout petit signe, de temps à autre, ça ne pourra pas faire de mal ! enchaîna Faith.

Kyana baissa les yeux, perplexe, et réfléchit à ce que ses amis venaient de lui dire. Ils avaient raison, elle devait bien l'admettre. Avec les évènements des derniers jours et le discours de ses amis, les recommandations semblaient de plus en plus… inappropriées. Par contre, elle répugnait à capituler à un argument qui ne venait pas de Jasper. Habitude, sans doute. Mais Jasper ne disait rien du tout. Il travaillait silencieusement, le visage soucieux, lançant de temps à autre un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

- Jasper ? demanda Kyana d'une voix douce.

Il ne répondit pas, ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Évidemment, les autres en furent étonnés. Jasper ratait rarement le moindre détail de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Kyana étira la main pour la poser sur son bras. Cette fois, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Mmmh ?  
- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kyana.

Jasper cligna des yeux et, après un bref regard par la fenêtre, il sourit faiblement à Kyana.

- Si si, je vais très bien.  
- Jasper… insista Kyana, qui n'était vraiment pas dupe.

Il secoua la tête et soupira, conscient que tous ses amis étaient inquiets.

- Il y a bien un truc qui me trouble, mais vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous en faire pour moi, dit-il simplement, avec une curieuse emphase sur le « moi », avant de hausser les épaules et de se remettre au travail.

Kyana, ainsi que les trois autres, le crurent sur parole mais ils n'en furent pas moins abattus. Selon toute vraisemblance, Jasper était triste. Et lorsque Jasper Cohen était triste, c'est que le monde avait cessé de tourner pour quelqu'un, quelque part.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment continué la discussion, trop perplexes face à l'humeur mélancolique de Jasper. Mais si la conversation était morte, ça n'empêchait pas les ingrats amis de Kyana de lui lancer ça et là des commentaires aussi agaçants que redondants (« pas le choix, tu ne comprends rien à rien ! ») sur la nécessité de faire quelque chose avant qu'une autre fille ne réussisse a mettre la main sur Remus. Ce à quoi Kyana répondait invariablement par un grognement.  
Cependant, une fois changée pour la nuit, tandis qu'elle regardait la pleine lune se refléter sur le lac, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sa foi envers les arguments de sa mère, jusque là inébranlable, commençait sérieusement à s'effriter.

Le lendemain matin, l'humeur de Jasper avait changé. Durant le courant de la nuit, il avait vraisemblablement passé de la mélancolie à la désespérance. Il jouait dans son assiette, le menton mollement appuyé dans sa main. Il ne regardait nul part sauf devant lui, là où il semblait essayer de faire une réplique du Mont Everest avec ses œufs brouillés et un peu de porridge.

- Jasper ? demanda doucement Kyana pour la douze millième fois depuis le matin.

Il leva vers elle des yeux tristes et lui fit un sourire tout aussi réjouissant.

- Arrête de t'en faire pour moi. Je suis juste inquiet pour un truc même si je sais que tout va bien aller.

Kyana ne put que soupirer et retourner à son propre petit déjeuner, sans grande conviction.

- Chouette sculpture, ceci dit, dit Edward avec une moue amusée.

Jasper eut un petit rire et retourna à son paysage alimentaire. Kyana, bien que toujours inquiète pour son ami, eut au moins la consolation de ne pas voir la conversation sur Remus reprendre de plus belle. « En parlant de Remus… Il n'est pas à la table des Gryffondor… » En effet… Cependant, les Maraudeurs, minus Lupin et Evans, étaient bien installés et mangeaient dans un calme qui ne leur arrivait pas très souvent. « Ca doit leur prendre quelques fois par année… En moyenne, je dirais une fois par mois. » La moyenne d'Anyka n'était pas si mal mais considérant le tapage qu'ils faisaient à tous les autres jours, rendait leur moment de calme étonnant. « Bah, tapage, c'est un bien grand mot. C'est simplement que tu es toujours en train de reluquer Remus alors tu vois et entends tout ce qu'ils font. » Est-ce que Kyana avait demandé l'avis d'Anyka ? « Bien sur que non ! Mais comme tu ne le demandes jamais, il faut bien que je le donne quand même ! Sinon tous mes si beaux avis seraient gaspillés ! »  
Kyana, qui commençait sérieusement à douter de son état de santé mentale, considérant les inepties que pouvait lui dire sa conscience, se concentra sur son petit déjeuner.  
La matinée se passa de façon assez ennuyante, ne serait-ce que de l'arrivée tardive de Lily au cours d'Arithmancie. « Wow, faut que la matinée soit mortellement ennuyante pour que la seule partie palpitante soit le retard d'une étudiante. » Kyana roula les yeux tandis qu'elle retournait à la Grande Salle pour son repas du midi. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'une étudiante soit en retard, qui était _intéressant_, c'était le fait que Lily Evans soit en retard ! « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? » À bien y penser… ça ne faisait rien du tout.

- Bref, on s'ennuie à mourir depuis ce matin, conclut-elle à voix haute en prenant place devant Jasper.

Ses amis levèrent tous les yeux vers elle, étonnés d'avoir une conclusion sans avoir entendu le raisonnement. Jasper sourit, beaucoup plus joyeusement que le matin, et les autres haussèrent les épaules.

- Effectivement. Même Spite n'a pas mentionné de bain de sang une seule fois, aujourd'hui. C'est dingue ! Le lendemain de la pleine lune, en plus ! Il doit couver quelque chose, dit Edward avec un faux regard de sollicitude vers le professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal qui mangeait paisiblement dans son coin.

« Ah tiens, c'est vrai ! Je me demande si c'est parce qu'il est d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse ou si il voulait garder la forme pour une autre classe ? » Peut-être… Il aurait fallu demander aux Maraudeurs, c'était eux qui l'avaient eu pour le cours suivant…

- Il ne parle pas toujours de bain de sang ! protesta Faith, l'air bourru, coupant court aux réflexions de Kyana.  
- C'est vrai, concéda Edward. Mais quand tu sors d'un cours et que tu es soulagé parce que ton professeur n'a fait que parler et montrer des images de fractures ouvertes, il y a un problème quelque part.

Faith sembla sur le point de répliquer mais elle ne put que soupirer et continuer à manger.

- N'empêche… Il est gentil même s'il est un peu sadique, lança-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, au beau milieu d'une conversation sur les vers à choux, initié par April qui trouvait que le silence s'éternisait.  
_- Un peu_ ? Bel Euphémisme ! ricana Edward. Mais bon, je t'accorde qu'il est gentil.

Kyana haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de répondre. Au début de l'année, elle aurait été d'accord mais à la lumière du comportement de Spite face à Remus, elle se refusait désormais à lui trouver la moindre parcelle d'amabilité. « Oh ! Rancunière ! C'est nouveau ! » Ouaip ! Et seulement si ça concernait Remus ! « Que c'est mignon ! » Kyana soupira, ce qui aurait pu paraître suspect mais comme April avait repris sa conversation sur les vers à choux, les autres soupirèrent à sa suite. La jeune Wald roula les yeux et décida plutôt de regarder Remus qui somnolait à moitié sur l'épaule de Lily, sourds aux bêtises de ses amis qui avaient repris du service. Remus, même de dos, était toujours plus intéressant qu'April.

- C'est moi qui rêve ou April est de plus en plus emmerdante ? demanda Kyana a Jasper tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de Métamorphose.

Ils marchaient tous les deux derrière le groupe, qui n'avait étonnement pas été assailli par les Gryffondor. Bridget et Edward étaient devant, puis venait Faith, qui était toujours un peu offusquée qu'Edward se soit moqué de Spite et, finalement, April et Thomas poursuivaient leur passionnante conversation à l'avant.

- Je veux dire, elle était agaçante avant, bien sûr, mais je l'aimais bien quand même, dans ses temps libres. Mais cette année, c'est fou ce qu'elle me tape sur les nerfs !

Elle avait parlé à voix basse, évidemment, pour que seul Jasper entende mais elle nota que Bridget et Edward lui jetèrent un œil, sourire aux lèvres. « Au moins ils sont d'accord… quoi que le contraire aurait été étonnant. »

- Ah mais ma chère, c'est que cette année, avec les BUSEs, elle n'a plus de temps libres ! Elle est donc chiante vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, répondit Jasper, tout sourire.

Bridget et Edward eurent un petit rire discret et mais Kyana ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que les vers à choux viennent faire dans les BUSEs ?  
- Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'elle a raconté ? demanda Jasper, étonné et franchement amusé.  
- Euh… non, répondit Kyana, signalant clairement qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé de le faire.  
- Tu aurais dû ! Tu aurais appris qu'apparemment, la poudre de vers à choux mélangée à des pattes de sauterelles et des écailles de crocodile, augmente les capacités cognitives et la vivacité d'esprit. N'est-ce pas utile face aux examens qui approchent ?

Kyana lança à Jasper un regard incrédule et il ne put que rire en haussant les épaules.

- Mais sérieusement… Bien que c'est effectivement ce qu'elle nous a dit… Si le comportement d'April est différent à tes yeux, il y a deux bonnes raisons, poursuivit Jasper, redevenant tout à coup aussi pondéré qu'à l'habitude. Premièrement, toi, tu as des nouveaux copains qui sont nettement plus amusant que tous les bons moments d'April réunis.  
- Et ceux à venir, lança Edward, ce qui fit rigoler Bridget.

Ils avaient ralenti pour écouter la conversation.

- Deuxièmement, elle a apparemment décidé de se forger une personnalité, cette année. Elle veut sans l'ombre d'un doute plaire à la gente masculine. Et, donc, cette personnalité est celle d'une jeune fille sûre d'elle, toujours en contrôle et d'un sérieux à toute épreuve.  
- Ce qui, évidemment, devrait faire craquer le jeune Black d'une minute à l'autre, railla Bridget.  
- Mais bien sûr ! C'est ça l'idée ! Elle part du principe que chaque personne cherche quelqu'un qui à la fois lui ressemble, d'où le coté sûre d'elle, qui le complète, toujours en contrôle, et qui est son contraire, le sérieux à toute épreuve.

Ils lancèrent tous un regard étonné à Jasper.

- Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller chercher une bêtise pareille ? s'étonna Bridget.  
- Probablement à la même place que cette merde sur les vers à choux, lança Faith d'un ton mordant, prouvant par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait rien manqué à la conversation.

Kyana, Jasper, Bridget et Edward se figèrent d'un bloc, en plein milieu du couloir, fixant avec de grands yeux la gentille Faith qui ne disait jamais de mal de personne et qui n'employait _jamais_ de vilains mots.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'avoir une crise d'adolescence, moi aussi, non ?

Ils riaient toujours lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le local du professeur McGonagall. Et même une fois installés à leur place. Ils eurent cependant la présence d'esprit d'arrêter lorsque le professeur entra dans le local, précédée de peu par les Maraudeurs qui filèrent s'asseoir avec un air angélique. Le cours fut plutôt monotone. McGonagall s'était concentrée sur des principes théoriques relativement simples, considérant qu'on possédait un certain talent dans la matière, et les Gryffondor avaient fait profil bas jusqu'à la fin.  
Puis, pour rendre la journée encore plus palpitante, Kyana se rendit à la bibliothèque juste après le cours pour faire immédiatement son devoir de Métamorphose et terminer ses autres devoirs. Ensuite vint le repas du soir, suivi d'autres travaux scolaires et, la grande finale, elle se retrouva encore coincée avec ses Serdaigle d'amis qui ne semblaient pas du tout vouloir cesser leur persécution.  
Si au moins le reste de la journée avait été intéressante. Elle n'avait même pas pu parler avec Remus ! Elle n'avait pu que lui dire « bonjour » et constater qu'il avait la mine affreuse de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi pendant au moins deux nuits consécutives. Et puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment côtoyé depuis les deux derniers jours, c'était tout à fait concevable.

- Alors, tu as réfléchi ? demanda Bridget avant même que la porte ne soit fermée, cette fois, coupant court aux pensées de Kyana.  
- Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille, à la fin ? protesta-t-elle.

Ils se mirent tous à ricaner.

- On fait ça pour toi, ma chère. On veut simplement que tu réussisses à attraper ton Remus !

Kyana jeta un regard meurtrier à Edward, qui poursuivit néanmoins.

- Premièrement, parce que ça te ferait tellement plaisir et, deuxièmement, ça aiderait rudement notre image d'être amie avec la fille qui a réussi là où toutes les autres ont échoué.

Cette fois, ce fut une boule de papier que Kyana jeta à Edward, sous le rire moqueur des autres.

- Il a entièrement raison… enfin, pas pour l'image… quoi que… mais bon, il a raison ! Et ils avaient _tous_ raison hier soir aussi, dit Jasper.

Le jeune Cohen avait retrouvé son humeur et ses capacités mentales normales. « Tant mieux ! » Et zut… Kyana qui croyait qu'Anyka était morte d'ennui dans le courant de la journée… « Mais non ! C'était un sommeil cryogénique ! »  
Kyana préféra ne pas relever l'intervention et se concentra sur la brique qui venait de tomber de son mur de conviction.

- Bon… peut-être, je dis bien _peut-être_, que vous avez raison. Cependant, moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'entendre la voix de ma mère dans ma tête (« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas ta voix officielle ? ») qui me répète sans cesse qu'une jeune fille qui se respecte ne doit pas aller au devant des garçons. Que c'est indélicat et grossier et que si le garçon ne fait pas les premiers pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas un garçon pour toi, avoua Kyana en tripotant timidement sa plume.

Un bref silence stupéfait s'installa avant que Bridget n'ait un petit rire dérisoire.

- Ne t'avise pas de me dire que ma mère est folle ! menaça Kyana en la pointant du doigt.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Ta mère n'a pas tout à fait tort, commença lentement Jasper.

Edward, Faith et, surtout, Bridget lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

- Évidemment qu'elle a raison ! continua Jasper, surpris par leurs regards. Mais soit Kyana l'a trop pris au pied de la lettre, soit sa mère a quand même un peu tort.  
- Jasper, tu es d'une clarté si étonnante, parfois, que c'est à se demander si tu ne manges pas des vers à choux en cachette, lança Edward.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

- Ouaip, et je les mange vivant.  
- Dégoûtant…  
- Donc… Selon ma perception des choses, qui est peut-être fausse parce que je suis à peu près n'importe quoi sauf la mère d'une petite fille, on s'entend la dessus ?  
- Bah peut-être dans une autre vie ? Mais de toute façon, tu as toujours raison alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas maintenant, dit Bridget en haussant les épaules.  
- Une fois n'est pas coutume…  
- J'adore sa modestie, dit Edward à Faith en plissant le nez.  
- C'est ce qui fait son charme.  
- Hey ! Pour une fois que je _veux_ les écouter, vos idées stupides, vous pourriez laisser Jasper s'expliquer ?

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire devant l'intervantion de Kyana, qui souriait tout de même. Eux aussi semblaient subir l'influence des Maraudeurs.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Mme Wald a tout à fait raison de dire qu'une fille ne doit pas se jeter à la tête d'un mec simplement parce qu'il lui plait. S'il est le moindrement malveillant, il va en profiter, sinon, ce sera aussi efficace que toutes celles qui essaient de faire main basse sur Remus.  
- Je dirais main à mi-corps…  
- BRIDGET !  
- Allons, Faith, et ta crise d'adolescence !

Jasper attendit qu'Edward et lui-même cessent de rire avant de poursuivre. Kyana aurait bien ri mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de main de jeune fille autre que la sienne sur quelque soit la partie de Remus.

- Et ce n'est pas simplement Remus. Lui il est extraordinairement obtus, quand même.  
- Même pas vrai…  
- Si si, Kyana. Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi elles le harcèlent. Si on prend Sirius… Lui, il n'est pas assez bête… pardon, cesse de grogner… il n'est pas assez _timide_ pour ne pas comprendre que les filles essaient de flirter avec lui. Et on voit comment une campagne offensive de séduction fonctionne à merveille sur lui quand on le voit avec April.  
- C'est quand même April…  
- Je sais, Bridget. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à essayer et les autres ne sont pas aussi embêtante. Un type qui n'est pas, à prime abord, intéressé par une fille a une très forte tendance à s'en éloigner si elle est trop insistante.  
- Mouais, accorda Bridget.  
- Donc, ma mère a tout à fait raison ! triompha Kyana.  
- À ce niveau, oui, certes.

« Est-ce que je viens d'entendre ton bonheur se dégonfler ? »

- L'avertissement de ta mère n'est valable que si le garçon n'est pas intéressé ou si tu l'ignores.

Edward, Bridget et Faith arborèrent à leur tour un sourire vainqueur. Mais Kyana ne comptait pas se laisser abattre.

- Mais… qui vous dit que Remus est intéressé ? lança-t-elle, convaincue à cent pourcent que son argument final leur ferait abandonner la partie.

Elle dut cependant se rendre assez rapidement à l'évidence que son argument n'avait aucun poids lorsqu'ils se mirent tous à rire.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! rétorqua Edward.

Kyana le fixa, stupéfaite.

- Enfin, Kyana ! Tu es surprise ? s'étonna Faith.

La jeune fille ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

- Si sa réaction étrange à la première fois où vous vous êtes regardé droit dans les yeux a été suffisante pour moi, je suis convaincu que ces trois personnes ici présentes ont une foule d'exemples à te fournir, assura Jasper, secondé par un signe de tête des autres.

Kyana, bouche bée, abandonna l'idée de continuer la correction qui lui avait été assignée et les regarda tour à tour. Surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout ce en quoi leur premier regard avait été un signe révélateur mais Jasper était un être humain tellement étrange.

- Il est presque aussi souvent avec toi qu'il est avec ses amis de Gryffondor ! C'est quand même quelque chose, considérant qu'il n'était pratiquement jamais sans eux, les quatre années précédentes, commença Edward. Il y a bien eu une petite période étrange mais quand même.

Kyana aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose mais Bridget enchaîna.

- La tête qu'il faisait quand on parlait de toi et Thomas était plus qu'éloquente, quand même ! Le feu dans les yeux ! Cette éventualité ne lui faisait pas plaisir du tout ! Et puis, c'est lui et non toi qui a mis fin à toute cette histoire, non ? Quand on en est à être jaloux de Thomas Kelsey, c'est un signe !  
- Ça, c'est foutrement vrai !  
- Mais non ! Il voulait simplement déf…  
- Il n'en a rien à faire, de Thomas, voyons ! dit Edward en balayant les protestations de Kyana d'un mouvement de la main.  
- Et puis il y a le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! J'ai cru que ses yeux allaient tomber quand il t'a vu arriver dans la Grande Salle, poursuivit Faith.  
- Il m'a à peine regardé !  
- Ce n'est pas la durée qui compte, c'est la qualité, commenta judicieusement Bridget.  
- Il en a échappé sa petite cuillère ! Et il a passé toute la journée avec toi, il a fait les magasins avec toi, il a mangé avec toi, il est resté allongé avec toi à flanc de colline pendant au moins une heure ! Et il me semblait tout à fait heureux de la situation !  
- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Kyana.  
- Bah, on vous a un peu espionné, admit Faith en haussant les épaules.

Kyana se serait bien indignée mais Edward reprit la parole avec les yeux brillants de malice.

- Et, honnêtement, la tête qu'il faisait durant ton charmant récit sur la cabine d'essayage était… sublime. Bien sur, en tant que garçon, je dois dire que c'était une histoire très intéressante mais il n'y avait pas que les hormones en ligne de compte, pour lui. Une si charmante situation, avec _toi_, c'est _ça_ qui l'a branché, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Kyana, déjà rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, rougit encore plus. Elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait eu l'audace de raconter cette histoire de cabine ! Et maintenant Edward qui disait que tous les garçons semblaient l'avoir trouvée hormonalement intéressante… « Tu sais que « hormonalement » n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Bah peut-être mais ça se disait bien.

- De plus, il n'a pas trouvé marrant la potentialité d'un couple entre toi et Jasper, continua Bridget. Encore moins que Thomas. Et pourtant, c'est assez facile de voir que c'est une idée totalement farfelue. Mais bon, il a été jaloux de Thomas et il faut dire que Jasper est largement plus dangereux que Thomas en ce qui a trait aux filles.  
- Ah quand même… Quoi que ça ne veut rien dire, une paire de bottes a plus d'attrait pour n'importe quelle fille que Thomas Kelsey.  
- Et puis il y a sa réaction quand tu es tombée dans l'escalier. Il est devenu tellement blanc que j'ai cru qu'il allait perdre conscience ! Et de ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite ! Il était au milieu du couloir et, pourtant, il était au pied de l'escalier presque à temps pour te rattraper. Remarque, s'il avait réussi, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Et si ça, ça ne te convainc pas, dis-moi pourquoi il a catégoriquement refusé de sortir de l'infirmerie ? Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais quand on réussit à faire abandonner une idée à Pomfresh, c'est qu'on est vraiment convaincu, eh ! Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux une seconde, pas même avec les éclats de cet idiot de Thomas !  
- Pourquoi on s'embête encore avec lui si on le trouve tous aussi idiot ? demanda subitement Bridget.

Ils la regardèrent tous un moment puis, semblant réfléchir, Jasper prit une inspiration.

- Sais pas… la pitié ? Enfin… là n'est pas la question. Comme tu peux le constater, Kyana, il y a plein d'excellentes raisons de croire que Remus s'intéresse beaucoup à toi. J'aurais bien dit un autre verbe mais tu ne me croirais pas. Donc, les arguments de ta mère ne sont pas valables pour ton contexte actuel. Il faut donc que tu te décides à faire quelque chose sinon, tu vas finir avec le cruel choix entre Thomas… et Thomas. Belles perspectives d'avenir, quand même.

Ébranlée, Kyana ne trouva absolument rien à répondre. Même Anyka semblait bouche bée. Elles décidèrent donc d'un commun accord de se remettre à ses travaux de détention. Ses amis, eux, étaient pleinement satisfaits. Ils semblaient avoir compris que le mur de conviction de Kyana était maintenant réduit à un petit parapet tremblotant. Après tout, si ses amis semblaient si convaincus, même si elle-même ne l'était pas, il n'y avait peut-être pas de mal à faire quelques petits gestes encourageants, non ? Que pouvait-il bien en résulter de mal ? Qu'il n'y réponde pas ? Elle pourrait toujours prétendre que c'étaient des blagues.  
Elle allait vraiment devoir réfléchir sérieusement à tout ça.

Kyana, la tête trop chargée, était tombée endormie avant même que sa tête n'ait touché son oreiller. Après une nuit sans rêve, elle se réveilla tout aussi perplexe. Pouvait-elle vraiment essayer un mini flirt ? Elle ne savait même pas comment flirter tout court !  
Elle en était toujours à ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entra en cours de botanique. Il va sans dire qu'elle était profondément perturbée puisqu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Sirius avait marché littéralement sur ses talons, la regardant par dessus son épaule, durant tout le trajet vers les serres. Cependant, en bonne étudiante, elle repoussa toutes ses pensées lorsque le cours débuta. Les deux heures furent totalement théoriques, ce qui était fort inhabituel, mais ce dont Kyana fut satisfaite. En écoutant un professeur, on ne risquait pas de retomber dans des dédales de réflexions trop compliquées pour ne pas y penser seule dans un coin.

- Ah ! Tu es enfin éveillée ! dit joyeusement Sirius lorsqu'ils sortirent tous de la serre. Laisse tomber, on a tous le droit de s'enfermer dans sa bulle de temps à autre ! poursuivit-il en voyant que Kyana le regardait sans comprendre. Mais la tienne est vraiment solide, eh !  
- Euh… ça dépend des jours, répondit Kyana, perplexe.

Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle retournèrent ensemble vers le château. Kyana n'était pas tout à fait à l'écoute de ses amis mais cette fois, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le comportement de Sirius. Il s'était encadré de Cathy d'un côté et Lily de l'autre. Il les tenait toutes les deux par le bras et ne semblait pas prêt de les laisser aller. « Il se fait un bouclier humain contre April… » Intelligent.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut dit au revoir à ses amis qu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait être coincée toute seule avec Remus. « Meh ! C'est bien la première fois que ça te dérange ! » Quand l'obsession de tes pensées était tout juste à côté de toi, c'était difficile de repousser les susnommées pensées. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour être impolie.

- Alors, toi, comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sur le chemin du local d'Étude des Runes.  
- Fatigué, répondit-il dans un bâillement.

Amusée, elle lui lança un regard pour constater que bien qu'il semblait plus alerte que la veille, il avait toujours l'air d'un type qui donnerait sa chemise pour un lit. « Dommage que tu n'aies pas de lit, on aurait pu avoir sa chemise… »

- Ça se voit, répondit-elle avec une moue compatissante.

Il lui répondit par une petite grimace amusée.

- Si j'étais suspicieuse, je me demanderais si tu ne t'es pas pris la tête avec Jasper lundi dernier.  
- Ah ?  
- Il a été mélancolique toute la soirée et il semblait manquer largement de sommeil mardi matin.

Remus la fixa d'un air étrange avant de confirmer ce que Kyana savait déjà, à savoir que lui et Jasper ne s'étaient absolument pas pris la tête. Kyana sourit et reprit la conversation. « Quoi que monologue serait plutôt le mot. » En effet. Kyana, qui ne voulait pas replonger dans ses pensées, racontait absolument n'importe quoi et Remus s'efforçait d'écouter et de glisser de petits « uh-uh » ça et là. Puis le professeur Berry arriva et le cours commença. Kyana s'appliqua avec beaucoup de persévérance à ne pas manquer un seul mot qui sortait de la bouche du professeur et à ignorer Remus qui dodelinait de la tête à côté d'elle, tout en prenant vaillamment des notes qui allaient sans doute s'avérer illisibles.  
Sur le chemin du retour vers la Grande Salle, Kyana put constater que l'hypothèse selon laquelle les filles n'approchaient pas Remus en sa présence était loin d'être bête. Kyana et Remus en furent tous les deux grandement satisfaits pour des raisons tout à fait différentes.  
Son repas se passa plutôt bien. Pour une fois, elle fut la seule, avec Thomas, à écouter April, au grand amusement des autres qui la regardaient, elle, avec un sourire moqueur. Puis, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle fut rejointe par les Maraudeurs. Outre Remus, qui clignait des yeux, ils semblaient tous passablement agacés.

- Tu veux qu'on travaille sur l'Étude des Runes, lui demanda Remus avec un sourire endormi.  
- Tu devrais plutôt aller te coucher, si tu veux mon avis.  
- Je n'ai PAS, dit-il en se retournant vers ses amis qui semblaient ravis de la réponse de Kyana, besoin de dormir !

Kyana leva et un sourcil et le jaugea un instant avant d'accepter. Satisfait, il sortit de la Grande Salle, manquant ainsi le clin d'œil que Kyana lança à Lily, qui grondait dans son coin.

- On va dans notre local ? demanda Remus lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint.  
- Pourquoi pas le Q.G. ? proposa-t-elle.

Remus étudia la question le temps d'une profonde inspiration.

- Okay…

Il était évident que ce qu'il avait eu envie de répondre était « C'est beaucoup trop loin » mais ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qu'on pouvait se permettre de faire lorsqu'on prétendait ne pas tomber de sommeil.  
Encore une fois, Kyana fit la conversation tandis qu'ils se rendaient un peu plus lentement que d'habitude vers le Q.G.  
Une fois arrivé, ils posèrent leur sac sur la table mais avant même que Remus n'ait pu s'asseoir, Kyana l'attrapa par le bras pour l'en empêcher. Étonné, il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Mais la jeune fille n'y porta pas attention. Elle passa derrière lui et lui enleva sa robe de sorcier. Elle réussi à le débarrasser de ton blazer avant qu'il ne se soit remis du choc.

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.  
- Ce que toi tu aurais dû faire, répondit-elle en le tirant par le bras jusqu'au sofa.

Elle le força à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans protester, totalement abasourdi qu'il était. Elle lui enleva sa cravate, puis ses chaussures.

- Maintenant, couché !

Il ne bougea même pas, trop occupé à la dévisager avec des yeux encore plus grands qu'avant.

- J'ai dit couché !  
- Mais… !

Il obéit à la seconde prêt où Kyana posait les poings sur les hanches pour le fixer d'un air féroce de maman.

- Bon… On va agrandir un peu ce truc, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Lorsque ce fut fait et qu'elle jugea que Remus semblait assez confortablement installé, elle alla chercher un coussin qu'elle donna à Remus. Toujours sous le choc, il le glissa sous sa tête sans la moindre protestation. Elle attrapa ensuite une couverture qu'elle posa doucement sur le jeune garçon avant d'aller chercher son livre et de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil juste en face du sofa.  
Remus la regardait toujours avec la même tête stupéfaite. Kyana aurait bien rit mais si elle perdait son air sévère de maman, elle aurait beaucoup moins d'impact.

- Maintenant, le plan est assez simple. Moi je lis et toi tu dors. Tu as compris ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu as _vraiment _compris ? insista-t-elle.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Alors pourquoi tes yeux sont toujours ouverts ? gronda-t-elle.

Il les ferma vivement et ne bougea plus un muscle. Kyana sourit et ouvrit son livre. Bon, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de forcer les gens à dormir mais il en avait vraiment besoin. « Tu aurais pu faire ça de façon un peu plus sensuelle et moins maternelle. » Certes, mais elle ne savait toujours pas quelle stratégie adopter. Et puis, si elle avait essayé le côté sensuel et que ça avait fonctionné, il n'aurait peut-être pas eut l'occasion de dormir. « Wow… délurée. » Kyana travaillait là dessus…  
Elle se plongea dans son livre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus, qui semblait finalement s'être remis du choc, bougea enfin et s'installa confortablement avant de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée. Lorsqu'elle fut absolument et définitivement convaincu qu'il dormait, Kyana abandonna son livre et le regarda dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était craquant. Avec ce charmant petit sourire en plus.  
Elle soupira et le contempla encore et toujours et, jusqu'au moment où elle dut partir pour son cours, elle réfléchit à savoir si elle devait, oui ou non, transgresser les lois de sa mère.

Le soir venu, maintenant libre, Kyana s'évertua à mettre tous ses travaux à jour. Après tout, avec ses projets de potions et ses détentions, elle n'avait pas eu une seule minute à consacrer aux Maraudeurs et, même en ne considérant pas Remus, elle s'ennuyait grandement du temps passé avec eux. Qui plus est, le fait qu'elle était en train de faire des devoirs empêcha les Serdaigle de continuer leur propagande, bien qu'ils auraient été sans doute été discrets considérant qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune. Ils se contentèrent donc de travailler avec elle, eux aussi avides de rattraper leur retard. Si bien que bientôt, plus personne à part eux quatre ne restaient dans la salle commune.  
Puis, un à un, ses amis montèrent se coucher à leur tour. Kyana, à qui il ne restait qu'un seul devoir, s'entêta à terminer. « C'est plutôt un prétexte pour attendre Jasper. » Bah, une pierre deux coups.  
Mais une fois qu'elle eut reposé sa plume, Jasper n'était toujours pas revenu.  
Elle n'eut donc pas d'autres choix que de monter se coucher à son tour. Après tout, Jasper était resté quelques fois avec la Directrice des Gryffondor pour jouer aux échecs.

Le lendemain matin, avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé de descendre l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune, elle sut que Jasper s'y trouvait déjà. Comment elle le sut ? Il riait aux éclats et ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter.  
En effet, une fois sur place, elle ne put que constater que Jasper se tordait de rire dans un fauteuil et qu'il était bien le seul à trouver quelque chose de marrant puisque pratiquement tous les élèves de Serdaigle le regardait avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il ne recommence pas sa crise d'hystérie ? demanda April en soupirant.  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Edward. Il est arrivé en riant dans le dortoir, hier soir et il en est ressorti de la même façon. Je pense même qu'il riait en dormant.  
- Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? lui demanda Kyana.

Mais le pauvre garçon semblait totalement incapable de répondre à la question.

- Il y arrivera bien un jour… Tu me donnes un coup de main pour le sortir de là et le descendre à la Grande Salle ? demanda Edward à Thomas… qui ne répondit que par un regard dédaigneux.

Edward poussa un grondement excédé et entreprit la tâche de transporter Jasper tout seul. Heureusement, il fut rapidement secouru par McGleaking, l'aussi sympathique que solide batteur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Le chemin se fit assez facilement. Tout le monde les regardait, certes, mais le rire de Jasper était des plus contagieux alors tout se passa bien.

- Jasper, il faut au moins que tu manges ! gronda Faith.

Mais Jasper, même si il riait un peu moins, visiblement dû à un effort surhumain de sa part, n'arrivait même pas à manger. Kyana et les autres… et tous les Serdaigle… et sans doute toutes les autres maisons et la table entière des professeurs, se demandait de plus en plus ce qui pouvait faire autant rire Jasper Cohen.  
Ils eurent la réponse au bout d'un moment. McGleaking, vint se planter à coté de Cohen, les yeux brillants, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey, Cohen, tu n'avais pas une détention avec McGonagall, hier ? lui demanda le capitaine.

Jasper, dont l'hilarité remonta d'un cran, hocha la tête.

- Alors je crois, mes chers, que je peux vous éclairer sur la raison de son état, dit McGleaking avec un gloussement dans la voix.

Tous ceux à proximité se rapprochèrent pour entendre l'histoire. Kyana ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer qu'un peu partout dans la Grande Salle, des regroupements semblables se faisaient. Apparemment, Jasper riait pour une excellente raison et l'histoire faisait le tour de l'école comme une traînée de poudre.

- L'idée c'est que… une sixième année, dont j'ignore vraiment le nom, a décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Elle a élaboré un plan assez simple. Elle a étudié le comportement de sa cible pendant quelques temps puis, hier, elle a mis le tout à exécution.  
- Et c'est ? Marx, le préfet.  
- Elle s'est faufilée en peignoir jusqu'au dortoir des garçons pendant qu'ils prenaient leur douche et est entrée entièrement nue dans la douche de sa cible.

Des sursauts de surprise et des éclats de rire fusèrent de partout.

- Le problème, c'est que, premièrement, deux autres garçons se déshabillaient au fond de la salle de douche alors ils l'ont vue entrer et que, deuxièmement, elle est entrée dans la mauvaise cabine.

Ils rirent de plus belle, tout comme la Grande Salle au complet. L'histoire se propageait rapidement.

- Le type de la cabine a lancé un cri perçant, ce qui a inquiété la cible. Il est donc sorti rapidement, avec propre robe de chambre, pour voir la fille sortir à toute vitesse, détrempée, de la cabine de son pote. Elle a attrapé son peignoir et aurait sans doute filé sans demander son reste mais les deux copains qui étaient en train de se déshabiller, dont l'un se trouve à être préfet, ne l'ont pas entendu de cette oreille. Ils ont agrippé la fille par les bras et l'ont traîné de force dans l'escalier, puis à travers la salle commune puis dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de leur responsable de maison. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas très contents, sur le coup. Ça ne se fait pas, quand même.  
- Wouah ! Pauvre fille, quand même. Quatre types qui l'ont vu toute nue.  
- Elle avait qu'à y penser, quand même…  
- Elle a au moins vu un mec dans son costume d'Adam !  
- Ouais, mais c'était pas le bon, quand même….

Jasper s'était remis à rire et il riait tellement maintenant qu'il en pleurait, le pauvre garçon. Kyana devait bien admettre que c'était absolument et totalement marrant. Elle riait donc avec les autres et écoutait les commentaires qui venaient de toutes parts.

- Faut quand même le faire… Mais bon… Pour ce qui s'est passé ensuite, faudra demander à Cohen quand il aura fini de rire, conclu McGleaking. Il était à même le bureau lorsqu'ils ont débarqué tous les trois.  
- Une Gryffondor, évidemment, siffla Thomas.

Kyana fut stupéfaite de voir qu'il avait fait le rapprochement entre la détention de Jasper et la Directrice des Gryffondor aussi rapidement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Oui mais… qui elle visait et dans quelle cabine elle est entrée ? demanda un autre élève, tout sourire.

C'est alors que le sourire de McGleaking se fit étrange.

- Ça risque de créer des flammèches mais bon… Elle a été escortée par le commentateur de Quidditch…

Kyana cessa automatiquement de rire, même de sourire, ce qui augmenta celui de McGleaking et déclencha une nouvelle rafale de larmes chez Jasper.

- … et par mon collègue capitaine. Maintenant, de savoir dans quelle cabine elle voulait entrer et dans laquelle elle ne voulait _pas_ entrer, ce n'est pas bien difficile, n'est-ce pas ? demanda McGleaking en fixant Kyana droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois l'hilarité fut générale devant le visage déconfit de Kyana. Parce qu'en effet, il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner que Remus avait été la cible. Tout le monde se réinstalla en riant et en jetant des coups d'œil vers Kyana, qui avait totalement figé. Edward, Faith et Bridget riaient maintenant autant que Jasper. Enfin, autant qu'il riait le matin même puisque le pauvre idiot était maintenant effondré à moitié sur l'épaule de Kyana.  
Au bout d'un moment, lorsque la Grande Salle se fut un peu calmer, la voix de James Potter s'éleva.

- Eh bien, on pourra au moins dire qu'il y a quelqu'un de doué en divination dans cette école.

Les Maraudeurs étaient tout près de Kyana. Elle leur faisait d'ailleurs presque face bien qu'elle n'avait absolument pas remarqué le moment où ils étaient arrivés. Elle n'arrivait pas à identifier son état mais même Anyka ne trouvait rien à dire. Cependant, elle devait avoir une tête vraiment marrante puisque les Maraudeurs qui étaient placé pour la voir, soit Serena, Cathy, James et Sirius, la regardaient avec un sourire des plus moqueurs.  
Mais le commentaire de James exigeait une explication, apparemment.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sirius.  
- Bien sur ! Après tout, tu _t'es_ baladé torse nu dans les couloirs.

Le fou rire de Jasper redoubla et Edward, lui aussi totalement hilare, dut le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe en bas de sa chaise.

- C'est malin, t'as cassé notre Jasper ! dit Faith à Sirius en rigolant.  
- Et sérieusement, torse nu ? J'ai manqué ça ?  
- Ben ouais ! Et Jamesie la chemise ouverte !  
- Mince ! Je manque toujours tout, gémit Bridget avant de se remettre à rire.

Kyana aurait bien ri avec les autres… si seulement elle avait compris quoi que ce soit de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle le ferait, éventuellement. Mais pour l'instant, un seul bruit résonnait à ses oreilles.  
Le parapet venait de voler en éclat.

_**Alors voilà pour la petite leçon de Québécois : Chanter la pomme veut dire… errr… conter fleurette ? Courtiser ? Flirter ? Séduire ? Charmer ? Conquérir sa belle (son beau) ?  
Enfin bon, vous avez compris… hein ?**_

Sinon, pour les questions, encore et toujours le live journal ! l'adresse est trois fois dans notre bio…


	18. La terre appelle la Lune !

A/N

Teb, notre esprit créatif, est passablement traumatisé. Jamais encore on ne lui avait autant mit de pression pour qu'il termine un chapitre. Il est tout tremblant et regarde Word avec une sorte de frayeur. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question.

Voici notre chapitre et ça n'a même pas prit un an ! Fort, hein !! Quand même…

Alors merci infiniment pour les reviews, merci pour les ajouts aux listes de favoris (on adore, vraiment) et merci pour la compréhension !

Steamy, get ready !

Pad… ON T'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIME !!!

18 – La terre appelle la lune !

Le salut de la carrière académique de Kyana eut la chance que la journée débute par le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Elle n'y comprit absolument rien mais ce n'était vraiment pas important. Rien n'était important quand une écervelée décidait d'entrer dans la cabine de douche de Remus Lupin si cette écervelée n'était pas Kyana Wald.

Elle avait donc passé la première heure de la journée à fixer droit devant elle, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir commencer à flirter avec Remus. La tête que Kyana affichait devait être vraiment marrante puisque ses amis, Jasper en tête, et de loin, passaient leur temps à la regarder et à se tenir les côtes pour ne pas rire trop fort. Ce fut donc avec un grognement à leur égard qu'elle les quitta pour se diriger à son cours suivant, auquel elle n'allait probablement rien comprendre non plus. « Bah tu devrais… » Et pourquoi donc ? « Études des Runes… Tu ne voudrais pas que Monsieur Lupin sache déjà que tu es d'une jalousie maladive, si ? » Kyana n'était PAS d'une jalousie maladive ! Elle voulait juste que les gens se tiennent loin de la cabine de Remus ! Était-ce trop demander ? « Si. » QUOI ? « Enfin, pour l'instant… ce n'est pas ton petit ami, je te ferai remarquer. »

- Si tu pouvais simplement mourir…

- Pardon ? demanda distraitement la voix de Remus, juste à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, choquée de le trouver là. Depuis quand elle ne le remarquait plus arriver ? « Depuis que tu es une jalouse maladive… »

- Elle m'énerve tellement, Remus, tu n'as pas idée, répondit Kyana, feignant d'être au bord des larmes.

- Qui t'én… oh… tu parles d'Anyka ?

Kyana, étonnée qu'il n'ait pas fait le lien immédiatement, comme à l'habitude, le regarda plus attentivement.

Sourcils froncés, il avait l'air désespérément troublé. Ce fut le coup de fouet dont Kyana avait besoin pour reprendre ses esprits et oublier que l'image d'une fille nue était maintenant imprimée dans le cerveau de Remus.

Pauvre petite bête, quelqu'un devait bien prendre soin de lui.

- Oui, Anyka… Mais toi, ça va ?

Sa question fit mourir le mince sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Remus devant la réponse affirmative de Kyana. Il se renfrogna d'avantage et prit une légère teinte rose. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, il haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

- Ça va… mais je ne comprends rien !

Principalement pour épargner la dignité du Gryffondor mais en partie pour s'amuser de le voir et de l'entendre raconter son histoire, Kyana afficha son air innocent.

- Comprends rien à quoi ? demanda Kyana avec toute l'ignorance qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa voix.

- Oh, arrête. Je sais bien que tu sais ! Toute l'école est au courant, rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

« Bel essai. » Kyana sourit et haussa les épaules à son tour. « Dommage, ça aurait été tellement drôle de l'entendre ! » Certes… mais d'un autre côté, entendre Remus dire lui-même que ses adorables iris dorés s'étaient posé sur une fille nue qui n'était pas Kyana… « Oh mais t'as une fixation là-dessus ! Enferme-toi avec lui dans un local et déshabille-toi pour régler la question ou passe à autre chose ! »

- Ouais bon… Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu ne comprends pas, poursuivit Kyana.

Elle avait rougi et légèrement grimacé à la remarque d'Anyka mais Remus n'y porta pas attention ou il le mit sur le fait que Kyana avait essayé de lui mentir si honteusement. Après tout, Jasper était avec McGonagall lorsque la fille « c'est quoi son nom, au fait ? » avait dû s'expliquer à sa directrice, comment est-ce que Kyana aurait pu ne pas savoir ?!

La question du petit mensonge fut balayée et oubliée en un instant. Remus, qui semblait avoir attendu toute sa vie que quelqu'un de sensé s'intéresse à ce sujet de conversation et puisse enfin éclairer ses lanternes, répliqua avec une vivacité qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ça ?!

Étonnée, Kyana tâcha de ne pas rire. L'incompréhension de Remus était totalement sincère, il ne fallait pas en douter. La question était simplement si ridicule que Kyana ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre comme on répond à un enfant.

- Eh bien… ça me semble très clair, à moi…

- Très clair ?! Tu rigoles ? Tu trouves ça normal qu'une fille ait voulu entrer entièrement nue dans ma cabine de douche ?!

Il commençait à s'énerver légèrement mais il gardait la voix basse. Sans doute pour que personne parmi la totalité des étudiants qu'ils croisaient et qui le regardait en rigolant ne comprenne ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Bien sûr ! répondit calmement Kyana, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Remus la dévisagea, sous le choc.

- Bien sûr ?! Tu… que… Hein ?!

Le visage habituellement si intelligent de Remus aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Thomas devant une blague particulièrement compliquée. Comique mais à la limite du supportable. C'était quand même inimaginable de ne pas comprendre, surtout à l'âge qu'il avait. Kyana eut un soupir légèrement agacé avant de s'expliquer.

- Remus… tu es un grand garçon. Tu sais ce que les grandes personnes font lorsqu'elles sont toutes nues, n'est-ce pas ? Ton papa ne t'a pas expliqué comment les abeilles et les fleurs fonct…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et de marcher lorsqu'elle remarqua que Remus avait figé en plein milieu du couloir et la regardait avec la meilleure expression de stupéfaction que Kyana ait jamais vue de sa jeune vie. C'était à se demander s'il respirait encore.

- Remus ?

Il ne répondit pas et la fixa un bon moment, risquant de les mettre en retard pour leur cours, avant de retrouver sa voix.

- Tu… tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Kyana roula les yeux et sourit. Enfin la lumière s'était faite ! Mais Remus ne semblait pas prêt à accepter la réponse malgré son évidence.

- Évidemment que je suis sérieuse ! répondit-elle en revenant le chercher. On n'entre pas dans les cabines de douche des gens dans son costume d'Ève simplement pour dire bonjour !

La mâchoire de Remus se décrocha et Kyana dut le pousser dans le dos pour le remettre en marche. Elle le laissa digérer les informations, tout en se demandant pourquoi ses amis ne lui avaient pas dit eux-mêmes. « Ils devaient être trop occupés à rire. » Bon point.

- Mais… ce doit être une erreur ! Elle devait viser James ou Sirius !

- Et pourquoi pas toi ? demanda Kyana au moment où ils franchirent la porte du local de Mlle Berry.

- Enfin ! Qui voudrait entrer dans ma cabine de douche ?

« MOI ! MOI ! » Un peu plus subtil, quand même…

- Eh bien… je dirais toutes les filles entre la première et la sixième année qui sont assez dégourdies pour y penser.

Il lui répondit avec un regard à la fois incrédule et horrifié.

- Mais bon, il devait n'y en avoir qu'une d'assez dévergondée pour le faire, continua calmement Kyana.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, fixant toujours Kyana comme si elle lui avait dit qu'elle comptait dévorer des bébés vivants pour dîner.

- Remus, quand même ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué que toutes les filles se sont conjointement décidées à flirter ouvertement et grossièrement avec toi ?

Il réussit, d'une façon inexplicable, à être encore plus choqué.

- C'est _ça_ qu'elles font ? s'exclama-t-il finalement, d'une voix étranglée.

Kyana éclata de rire, heureuse que Berry soit une nouvelle fois en retard. Qu'est-ce que ce type était mignon à être aussi modeste. Et c'était aussi un soulagement de savoir qu'aucune fille n'avait réussi à l'intéresser assez pour le charmer et attirer son attention sur elle. « D'un autre côté, s'il comprend finalement que toutes les filles essaient de flirter, il va peut-être commencer à regarder celles qui sont jolies et/ou efficaces. » Pas le moment de mettre Kyana en colère ! Elle était en campagne elle aussi !

- Mais oui ! C'est ce qu'elles font !

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi veulent-elles flirter avec moi ?

« Ici, une décision à prendre. Soit tu expliques qu'elles le veulent comme petit ami, soit tu en profites pour le complimenter. » Commencer déjà ? Si tôt après la chute de ses convictions ? « Tu n'es pas en campagne ? »

- Eh bien… Parce que tu es très intelligent, drôle, posé, patient, malicieux, gentil avec tout le monde et, ce qui ne t'aide pas du tout, tu es drôlement mignon.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec de grands yeux bien ronds. Kyana savait qu'elle avait rougi mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas détourner le regard. Ce qui ne réussit pas puisqu'elle prit le premier prétexte qui se présenta, c'est à dire l'arrivée du professeur, pour porter son attention sur autre chose que Remus. « Ah ! C'était tellement bien joué ! » Peut-être mais Kyana était une néophyte, il fallait lui donner une chance ! « Les strip-teaseuses ne vont pas t'en laisser… »

La pauvre petite Wald enfonça légèrement la tête dans les épaules et s'efforça d'écouter ce que Mlle Berry disait. À côté, Remus semblait toujours troublé. Kyana espérait quand même qu'en plus de la douche et des filles qui le draguaient, son trouble était un peu causé parce ce qu'elle lui avait dit. « Peut-être mais en détournant les yeux, ça faisait un peu trop amical, voire anodin. » Ouais bon… avec de l'entraînement, elle allait y arriver. « Et tu vas faire quoi ? T'entraîner sur Thomas ? » Qu'est-ce que son sub-conscient pouvait être bête… Quoique… « Tu vas te retrouver coincée avec lui si tu fais ça ! » Effectivement… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu trouver à dire de charmant à Thomas Kelsey ? « Oh, double point ! »

À la fin du cours, elle et Remus se séparèrent avec de simples au revoirs. Remus était encore sous le choc et Kyana ne voulait quand même pas devenir aussi harcelante que les autres. « Sage décision, quand même. » Mais à la fin du dernier cours du matin, celui d'arithmancie, elle fut assaillie par deux jeunes filles qui semblaient se délecter de l'histoire de la douche.

- Si tu avais vu sa tête quand Sirius et James l'ont descendue dans la Salle Commune ! ricanait Lily. Pauvre fille…

- Je sais pas quelles têtes ils avaient dans la salle commune mais celles qu'ils affichaient tous en entrant dans le bureau de McGonagall étaient au delà des mots ! Et celle de McGonagall encore mieux ! Sublime, sérieusement ! lança Jasper.

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Devant, April et Thomas leur lancèrent un regard hautain. Ce dont ils ne se préoccupèrent définitivement pas.

- J'imagine… Mais ce n'est pas une pauvre fille ! C'est une pauvre idiote, oui ! On voit bien qu'elle ne connaît pas du tout Remus pour faire un truc pareil ! Cependant, si tu as à la plaindre, fait le parce qu'elle a dû poser les yeux sur le corps nu de Paul. Juste d'y penser, j'ai mal au cœur…

- Cathy ! s'écrièrent en même temps Lily, Kyana et Faith, tandis que Bridget se mettait à rire.

La batteuse haussa les épaules.

- Ben quoi ? Et puis, y'a quand même un point positif. Paul aura eu la chance de voir une fille nue au moins une fois dans sa vie !

Les âmes sensibles s'indignèrent encore puis la discussion reprit sur l'idiote de la douche.

- Quand même, faut être drôlement culotéeculottée pour faire ça… quoique, être nue et culottée à la fois me semble difficile, lança Edward d'un air dubitatif.

- Ton esprit est curieusement construit, mon petit Eddy…

- Et le pauvre Remus n'a rien compris du tout, dit Kyana après un nouvel éclat de rire.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, pas le moins du monde surpris.

- Remarquez, il n'avait même pas compris qu'elles flirtaient alors…

Elle fit une grimace, ce qui leur fit tous savoir qu'elle pensait que maintenant qu'il savait, ce pouvait être dangereux.

- Seigneur ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu as cinquante terrains de Quidditch d'avance ! rigola Lily.

- Faut simplement faire attention. Y'en a qui volent vite, ajouta Cathy les yeux pétillants.

- En plein ce qu'on se tue à lui dire ! s'écria Bridget.

Kyana aurait protesté volontiers et les aurait vertement envoyés promener mais elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec le fait d'avouer son… attirance ? pour Remus en plein milieu d'un couloir et encore moins devant Cathy et Lily. « Comme si elles ne savaient pas ! » Elles savaient peut-être que Kyana avait un œil sur Remus mais elles ne savaient certainement pas à quel point elle était timbrée. « Wow, ton deuxième point de la journée ! » Trois. Kyana avait eu un double, plus tôt… « Grmf… » Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se contenta de grommeler et de marcher plus vite pour les distancer. Ce qui ne fut évidemment pas très efficace.

- Kyana Wald ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire semblant ! C'est presque ridicule. Tout le monde le sait, de toute façon !

- Sauf lui ! Mais on est toujours le dernier à savoir… Et bon, y'a aussi Thomas mais Thomas est une sorte d'élément d'un Univers parallèle.

- Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, la concurrence va devenir féroce. Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça. On te sait plus forte !

- Ce serait rendre service que d'arrêter tous ces tourments tout de suite ! Parce que, honnêtement, tout ça ne fait pas extrêmement plaisir.

- Il faut profiter de tes avantages. Tu as déjà tout le chemin de fait. Il ne te reste qu'à ouvrir le coffre. Et je crois bien que tu as tous les bons atouts pour le faire.

- Et puis, tu n'as pas le choix, petite fille, il faut que tout le monde sache que toi aussi, tu es dans la course et que tu _vas _gagner !

Ils en étaient à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et beaucoup de gens pouvaient les entendre… et le faisaient ! Kyana songeait de plus en plus à courir. Elle opta plutôt pour la marche ultra rapide. Malheureusement, elle rencontra un obstacle aux yeux gris, bras droit du chef des Maraudeurs.

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle va gagner ! lança joyeusement Sirius.

- C'est la meilleure candidate… Sur tous les plans ! approuva Peter.

- Il serait ridicule d'envisager que quelqu'un d'autre puisse la vaincre, conclut James.

- Gagner quoi ?

La question de Remus, posée sur un ton aussi innocent que touchant, eut au moins l'effet de tous les faire taire, vaguement surpris et très agacés qu'il n'ait pas compris. Ce qui donna le temps à une Kyana paniquée de réagir.

- Rien du tout ! répondit Kyana en bondissant sur lui pour le pousser dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais…

Elle continua à le pousser avec une main dans le dos tout en tirant sur son bras de l'autre. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils continuent leur manège pendant qu'il était là ! Il n'était pas bête à ce point. « Je suis sceptique. »

- Mais rien du tout, voyons ! Tu sais à quel point ils sont idiots et qu'ils aiment raconter n'importe quoi, grogna-t-elle en les regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils la fusillent du regard mais elle ne trouva que neuf sourires et dix-huit pouces levés. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait littéralement attaqué Remus, qu'elle le tenait tout contre elle et que tout le monde les regardait avec de grands yeux. Remus lui-même la regardait avec de grands yeux mais ce devait être en partie dû à la brusquerie dont elle avait fait preuve. « Pour l'amour du ciel, ne te détache pas de lui trop rapidement ! » Elle lui fit donc un large sourire stupide, tout en rougissant, et desserra la poigne d'acier qu'elle opérait sur son bras.

- Désolée… je me suis dis que tu avais assez de tracas et qu'il serait bien que je t'épargne leurs bêtises.

Il lui sourit en retour et se détacha d'elle. Kyana eut un pincement au cœur. « Mais non. C'est simplement que vous ne passez pas deux de large entre les tables ! » Ah ? Peut-être… Kyana ne serait jamais entièrement convaincue.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, petite Kyana, lui dit Remus en s'inclinant galamment pour la laisser passer.

Il semblait toujours curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait manqué mais il sembla respecter la théoriquement bonne volonté de Kyana.

Encore toute rose, elle fila s'asseoir là où il y avait assez de place pour toute sa petite bande d'amis idiots. « Tu les trouves idiots mais tu manges quand même avec eux. » Bah… ils n'étaient pas méchants et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bien les aimer quand même. Elle avait trop grand cœur, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ?

- Excellent, Kyana ! lança Edward avant même d'avoir posé ses fesses sur sa chaise.

Paniquée, elle jeta un œil vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle fut soulagée de voir que les Maraudeurs étaient installés bien loin d'elle et qu'ils étaient tous penchés sur la table pour discuter, apparemment au grand dam de Remus.

Kyana jugea donc qu'elle pouvait répondre à Edward en toute sécurité.

- Même pas voulu ! Je voulais juste l'éloigner de vos bêtises !

Ce qui était entièrement vrai. Flirter un peu, elle voulait bien, l'agresser physiquement, c'était autre chose. « Bah pourtant, tu voudrais bien un truc physique avec lui, non ? » Certes… mais elle préférerait largement une réciprocité dans la manoeuvre. « Drôlement forte, aujourd'hui. » Merci.

- On sait bien, cocotte ! ricana Bridget.

- Et ce n'est pas la tactique qu'on te suggère, ajouta Faith avec un hochement de tête.

Kyana, horrifiée, les dévisagea un à un.

- Arrête ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Dans les circonstances, ça coulait de soi. On s'est juste un peu moqués de toi, dit Jasper avec un sourire narquois.

- Et puis, un peu de contact physique ne peut pas nuire, quand même, continua Ed avec un clin d'œil. Mais tu devrais plutôt te contenter de le prendre délicatement, et j'insiste vraiment sur le _délicatement_, par la main ou par le bras, la prochaine fois.

La pauvre jeune fille gémit et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Elle avait vraiment paniqué. Remus, encore tout chamboulé, n'avait rien dû comprendre.

- Je l'ai agrippé tellement fort qu'il y a des chances qu'il ait la trace de mes doigts sur son bras…

- Tu as marqué ton territoire, c'est bien, remarqua Bridget.

Kyana, malgré son sourire, ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un bout de pain à la tête. Ce qui, évidemment, déclencha un éclat de rire général.

Les premiers jours de la campagne de Kyana ne furent pas des plus réussis. « S'avérèrent médiocres, tu veux dire ? » Bon, peut-être… Elle avait fait des charmants sourires, de gentils compliments, de doux regards, des baissements de cils judicieusement calculés... « Bref, tout ce qu'on faisait au dix-huitième siècle. » Et qui se faisait encore aujourd'hui ! Et c'était encore très fonctionnel ! « Ah ? Vraiment ? » Ouais bon…

À chaque tentative, Remus n'avait eu aucune réaction que ce soit. Ni positive, ni négative. Le mieux que Kyana ait récolté était un clignement d'yeux un peu perplexe et une ébauche de rougissement. Rien, vraiment, dans l'anatomie de M. Lupin ne laissait présager à Kyana qu'il pourrait répondre à ses messages. « Le problème, Mlle Wald, c'est qu'il ne comprend pas tes foutus messages ! » Pourquoi pas ? « S'il ne comprend pas ce que veux dire une fille à poil dans sa douche, tu penses vraiment qu'il va comprendre pourquoi tu décides de baisser tes cils d'un air timide !?!?! » Absolument. « Qu'est-ce que tu es butée… » Kyana n'était pas butée. Elle avait simplement une tactique et elle s'appliquait à la suivre. « Tu ne veux simplement pas admettre que tu ne sais pas du tout comment t'y prendre. »

Kyana décida de cesser d'adresser la parole à Anyka et se concentra sur sa lecture. Depuis le début de la campagne pro Remus, Kyana et Anyka étaient en total désaccord. Kyana voulait y aller en douceur et Anyka voulait un peu plus d'agressivité. « Et je te ferai remarquer que je suis ton subconscient. »

- La ferme !

Des éclats de rire fusèrent autour de Kyana. Elle leva les yeux de son livre, duquel elle n'avait rien compris du tout même si elle lisait la même ligne depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, pour découvrir que ses amis de Serdaigle s'étaient tous rassemblés autour d'elle, dans un coin reculé de la Salle Commune, avec un air de conspiration qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Kyana.

- Dommage. Tu avais droit à un « la ferme » et tu viens de le gaspiller. Maintenant, tu vas être obligée de nous écouter, lança Edward sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Kyana fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas du tout quand elle ne pouvait pas protester. C'était toujours très mauvais signe.

- Alors voilà… C'est bien charmant tes tactiques mais malheureusement, ça ne semble pas très efficace, commença Faith.

Kyana grimaça mais c'était beaucoup plus dû au cri de victoire mélangé du rire tout aussi victorieux d'Anyka.

- Bien que ce que tu fais soit absolument craquant, il faudrait ajouter des méthodes, si on peut dire, continua Bridget.

- Et c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes tous concertés et que nous allons passer notre dimanche après-midi à t'en parler, acheva Edward.

- Et… je n'ai apparemment pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nop ! confirma Jasper qui semblait s'amuser follement.

L'histoire de la douche avait au moins eu un côté de positif « outre ton réveil sur les méthodes pour avoir un petit ami ». Jasper avait tellement ri qu'il semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal. Bien que, curieusement, il semblait avoir progressé d'une étape de vie puisqu'il était visiblement plus à l'aise en société. Comme s'il pouv…

- Arrête de méditer sur mon moi, Wald, menaça Jasper en la pointant de son index.

Il était néanmoins toujours aussi perspicace… le bougre. Kyana lui tira la langue et il lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Alors voilà. Ils vont tout t'expliquer et moi je vais prendre des notes pour toi.

- Et tu ne diras rien ? s'étonna Kyana.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais tu sais comme j'aime prendre des notes.

Kyana roula les yeux et voulut protester mais l'exposé commença sans lui en laisser le temps.

- Ce qu'il est important de savoir, apparemment, c'est que bien que Remus pourrait trouver mignon toutes tes tactiques de jeune damoiselle timide…

- Qu'il ne faut pas abandonner, c'est vraiment très charmant…

- …la vision n'est pas le sens de prédilection de Remus.

- Pardon ?

- Allons, Kyana. Chaque personne gère ses sens de manière différente, intervint Jasper de façon très pédagogique. Et bien que les garçons soient très forts sur ce qu'ils voient, Remus est plus sensible à ses autres sens.

Kyana cligna des yeux, perplexe et étonnée. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où tout ça pouvait la mener.

- Tout d'abord, il est particulièrement attentif à l'odeur des gens.

- Faut que je me parfume ?!

- Mais non ! L'odeur naturelle des gens. Ce n'est pas très évident à exploiter, tu vas me dire, mais si tu te tiens tout près, ce sera plus facile pour lui. Donc, tu…

- Une minute !

Ils levèrent les yeux de leurs paquets de feuilles de notes, étonnés.

- Comment vous savez ça ?!

- Lily.

- Lily ?!

- Ouais… et Cathy l'a aussi confirmé. Et Sirius a proscrit le parfum.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir là dedans, eux ?!

Horrifiée, Kyana se doutait déjà de la réponse.

- Eh bien, pour élaborer une bonne tactique, faut bien connaître le personnage ! Et je te jure que les _Maraudeurs_ ont été plus que ravis de nous aider.

Kyana gémit et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se morfondre plus longtemps.

- Peter a ajouté, pour l'odeur, que si tu traînes des bonbons à la menthe dans tes poches, ça ne peut pas nuire.

- Il a aussi dit que Remus adore, outre l'odeur de la menthe, celles de la vanille, du lilas, du bacon en train de cuire, du pain chaud et du café, même s'il préfère le thé. De plus, si tu veux lui faire à manger un jour pour attirer son attention, tu peux lui faire n'importe quoi mais que Remus est fort sur les olives, les fraises, les œufs, la crème glacée, le nectar de pêche, les pâtes alimentaires, le fromage et les croûtons à l'ail, bien que, précise Peter, le dernier ne soit peut-être pas à propos si tu essaies de le séduire.

- Ce à quoi Cathy a failli tomber en bas de sa chaise, étonnée qu'elle était de la pertinence de Peter, ajouta Bridget avec un grand sérieux.

Et, bien qu'intéressant, en quoi les préférences culinaires de Remus allaient pouvoir avancer Kyana ?! « Bah, peut-être un jour… »

- Remus est aussi très conscient de l'espace que prennent les gens autour de lui. Ça peut paraître bête mais c'est un truc à savoir. Parce que si tu veux te rapprocher de lui, faut le faire de façon littérale. Plus tu prends de l'espace près de lui, plus il te laisse approcher.

- Ce qui nous amène à un autre point. Il est aussi fort sur les contacts. Et je ne veux pas dire que tu dois te lancer sur lui au moindre prétexte. Un effleurement par ci, par là. T'asseoir plus près de lui. Coller innocemment ton pied au sien quand vous êtes assis face à face ou côte à côte. Poser ta main tout près de la sienne.

- Ou même faire comme Lily, Cathy et Serena ! Le prendre par le bras pendant que vous marchez. Il n'y a pas de mal du tout à ça, les autres le font. Mais ça crée un contact et il peut sentir plus facilement ton odeur… Pas facile cette histoire d'odeur, quand même, murmura Faith, les sourcils froncés.

Jasper eut une petite exclamation d'amusement, ce qui fit sursauter Faith, qui examinait scrupuleusement ses notes, comme si elle espérait que la solution s'y trouvait, et leva finalement les yeux pour apporter une contribution autre que la leçon sur la gestion des activités sensorielles.

- Pour régler le cas des sens, tu as déjà une bonne longueur d'avance puisque Remus préfère les voix douces aux voix fortes. Idem pour le rire. Et comme tu as une voix mélodieuse et douce, on ne va pas passer trois heures sur la question de l'ouïe.

Kyana espérait que Jasper avait fait un bon travail niveau notes parce que c'était beaucoup trop de renseignements en si peu de temps. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir ou de réagir. Elle ne pouvait qu'écouter.

Mais de toute façon, comment jouait-on sur les sens des gens ? « On trouvera bien ! » Qu'est-ce qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, démontrait à Anyka que Kyana avait confiance en ses méthodes ? « Rien… mais tu n'as plus d'autres choix, maintenant. » Zut…

- Maintenant, question comportementale, poursuivit Edward en changeant de feuille.

- Comportementale ?!

- Ouaip ! Faut mettre l'accent sur tes si charmantes qualités qui plaisent tant à ce cher Remus.

Kyana eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Ses _si charmantes qualités_ ?! Pffffff…

- Et quelles sont-elles ? demanda-t-elle avec un rire incrédule.

- Premièrement ta modestie aussi agaçante que la sienne, lança Jasper avec un rire grinçant.

- Ensuite, ta gentillesse extrême. Le fait que tu ne critiques jamais et ne t'imposes jamais dans rien.

- Ta naïveté et ton innocence faisaient une solide rivalité à ta malice et ton côté machiavélique.

- Ce qui te donne la capacité de surprendre les gens à tout moment, ce qu'il aime beaucoup, apparemment.

- Ton sens de l'humour…

- Ta loyauté…

- Ton courage…

- Ta discrétion…

- Ta compréhension…

- Ta façon d'aider tes amis dans n'importe quelle circonstance…

- Ton sang froid face à l'adversité…

- Ta candide féminité…

- Ta..

- Okay !!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Kyana ne put que rougir d'avantage. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on dissèque sa personnalité. « Tout comme Jasper… et Remus. »

- L'important avec toutes ces qualités, c'est que tu les gardes, évidemment.

- Mais ce qu'il faut faire, SURTOUT, c'est être moins timide. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas ta timidité… mais vous ne pouvez pas l'être tous les deux.

Kyana n'était pas certaine d'arriver à faire ça, en toute honnêteté.

- Il faut simplement être naturelle, Kyana. Tu as déjà tout pour lui plaire. Il te suffit simplement de te faire confiance et de moins hésiter.

- En restant toi-même et en mettant l'emphase sur ce qui attire le plus son attention, il est certain qu'il va comprendre ce que tu essaies de faire.

- Et… et… si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

- Il n'est pas si bête, il va bien finir par comprendre !

- Oui mais… mais… s'il n'est pas intéressé sur ce plan là ?

- C'est impossible. Mais advenant le cas, au moins, tu serais fixée.

Cette réponse fut loin de rassurer Kyana. Parce ce que même si elle avait envie de savoir les sentiments réels de Remus à son égard, elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre l'amitié qu'ils avaient bâtie tous les deux. Car Kyana savait bien qu'il était faux de croire que tout pouvait être comme avant lorsqu'une personne apprenait que son ami(e) était amoureux d'elle. Et avec les méthodes et stratégies que ses amis lui suggéraient, Remus ne pouvait pas manquer de s'en rendre compte. Donc, si lui n'était pas amoureux d'elle…

- Merlin, si ça t'embête autant, tu t'entraîneras pour le sortilège d'amnésie ! Mais on n'en est pas encore là, trancha Edward lorsqu'elle eut terminé d'exposer son problème.

Kyana lui fit une grimace et ils repartirent dans leurs élucubrations. À la fin, Kyana se retrouva avec une sorte d'encyclopédie du Remus Lupin, rédigée d'une main de maître par Jasper Cohen en personne.

- Mais comment tu as fait pour mettre tout ça en ordre et si clairement ?! s'étonna Kyana.

- Je l'avais fait d'avance… En fait, j'ai terminé mon devoir de Divination, pendant qu'on parlait. Un chef d'œuvre d'imagination, vraiment.

Quatre coussins frappèrent Jasper au même instant mais il ne fit que sourire avec une certaine complaisance.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment puis vint le temps d'aller manger puis de terminer leurs devoirs. Pendant tout ce temps, Edward, Faith, Bridget et Jasper continuèrent leur propagande à mots couverts et en espèce de codes secrets puisque Thomas et April étaient maintenant avec eux. Le problème était que leurs codes secrets se montraient tellement secrets qu'ils ne semblaient pas se comprendre eux-mêmes. Donc, essentiellement, ils ne firent que rire en travaillant.

Au moment de se mettre au lit, les réflexions que Kyana s'était faites à propos de sa relation avec ses amis de Serdaigle, tandis qu'elle arrivait sur le quai 9¾, au début de l'année, lui semblèrent totalement désuètes. Quelque chose avait changé, en cette cinquième année. Les caractères s'étaient affirmés, les préférences de chacun avaient évolué et les quelques inhibitions et timidités qu'il leur restait semblaient avoir été oubliées. Chacun osait dire ce qu'il pensait et afficher qui il était.

Sans toutefois pouvoir aspirer au titre de Néo-Maraudeurs, la petite bande de Serdaigle était finalement devenue un cercle d'amis.

Le lendemain, Kyana fit de son mieux pour améliorer ses techniques. Lorsqu'elle croisa les Gryffondor, tandis qu'ils échangeaient de cours entre Sortilège et Potions, elle souffla un doux et mélodieux « bonjour » en fixant Remus droit dans les yeux, un charmant sourire aux lèvres. « Tu commences par l'ouïe ? Pourtant, c'est le plus ennuyeux… » Mais le plus facile et le plus subtil. « Meh… si tu le dis. » Et puis, il avait quand même bien réagi. « Il a peut-être rosi un brin et répondu à ton charmant sourire mais c'est pas comme s'il s'était roulé par terre d'amour et d'extase. » Qu'est-ce que son subconscient pouvait l'embêter ! Et puis, le jour où Remus aller se rouler par terre d'amour et d'extase, Kyana comptait bien…

Elle rougit et préféra ne pas terminer sa propre pensée. Anyka le fit pour elle avec moult détails jusqu'à ce que Kyana la menace de s'enfoncer sa baguette dans l'oreille pour l'assassiner. Ce fut relativement efficace, si on faisait abstraction des flashs d'image qui lui revenaient ça et là.

Ces idées lui firent donc abandonner celle de prendre Remus par le bras, à la sortie du cours d'Etudes des Moldus pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, au cas où ses pensées se seraient remises à dégénérer ou, pire, que Kyana elle-même ne dégénère. Elle se contenta donc de marcher à côté de lui, le plus près qu'elle pouvait se le permettre sans le toucher ou lui foncer dedans. Elle fut heureuse de constater que pas une fois Remus ne s'était éloigné d'elle et, même, il avait effleuré son épaule à quelques reprises. Mais bon, Kyana ne monta pas sur le toit de l'école pour crier victoire, peut-être n'avait-ce été qu'un hasard.

Elle aurait bien retenté l'expérience de la salutation mélodieuse, l'après-midi, entre son cours de défense et celui d'histoire mais lorsqu'elle croisa les maraudeurs, ils semblaient tellement irrités qu'ils ne la remarquèrent même pas.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que Spite a encore été inventer ? gronda Edward.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à le savoir. En entrant dans le local de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la première chose qui sautait aux yeux était ce qui semblait être un loup-garou empaillé. Jasper eut une exclamation horrifiée et ne fit pas un effort pour le cacher. Il avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il détacha lentement ses yeux de la bête figée en pleine attaque pour regarder vers le pupitre de Spite, qui les attendait avec un large sourire.

- Je ne vous savais pas taxidermiste, lança Jasper d'une voix passablement sèche.

Tous les élèves tournèrent un regard étonné sur l'élève soudainement rebelle. Bien que réputé pour son sens de la repartie, Jasper ne s'en était encore jamais pris à un professeur. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il était planté entre les deux rangées de pupitres, poings sur les hanches, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Est-ce que mon… ami vous pose un problème, M. Cohen ? demanda presque joyeusement Spite, visiblement heureux d'avoir eu une réaction aussi vive dès le départ.

- Honnêtement, oui, Monsieur. C'est de la pure indécence.

Kyana, étonnée, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Que Jasper ne cache pas son mécontentement face à un professeur était déjà stupéfiant, qu'il le défie de la sorte était incroyable.

Le sourire de Spite se fit plus cruel qu'il ne l'était déjà. Avec un autre élève, il était certain que Spite l'aurait déjà fait taire, lui aurait donné une détention et aurait commencé son cours. Mais face à Jasper Cohen, l'élève le plus intellectuellement brillant de l'école, le professeur semblait se délecter de la possibilité de lui faire perdre son sang froid.

- De l'indécence ? Vous m'en voyez contrarié. Je voulais seulement que mes élèves voient de leurs yeux ce à quoi ressemble réellement ce monstre.

Jasper se redressa vivement et serra les mâchoires. Kyana, inquiète, espérait vraiment qu'il ne soit pas sur le point de perdre sa première joute verbale à vie. Elle était cependant perplexe face à la colère de son ami. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu aussi furieux. Certes, un loup-garou empaillé était quelque chose d'horrible à apporter en classe… et en y pensant bien, d'horrible tout court, mais pourquoi une telle réaction chez Jasper ?

- Je crois que la majorité des images que vous nous avez montrées jusqu'à présent était suffisamment représentatives. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner le mal d'en fabriquer un aussi réaliste. Parce que, évidemment, c'est un faux. Vous n'avez pas la démence d'empailler un être humain, n'est-ce pas ?

Spite cilla et fonça légèrement les sourcils. Il était certain que vu sous cet angle, la colère de Jasper s'expliquait aisément. Kyana avait la fâcheuse manie d'oublier que les loups-garous n'étaient pas toujours sous la forme d'un énorme loup menaçant.

- Évidemment, M. Cohen. Je déplore cependant votre définition d'un être humain.

Jasper se gonfla d'indignation comme jamais auparavant, ses yeux gris fixant le professeur avec une haine indescriptible. Pendant quelques horribles secondes, Kyana fut certaine qu'il allait sauter à la gorge de Spite. Puis, après une profonde inspiration, il reprit la parole.

- 365 jours par an et 352 nuits. De quel droit pourrais-je condamner quelqu'un pour 13 nuits qu'il appréhende lui-même ?

« Wouah, fort, le petit Cohen ! » Oui. Mais il fallait que tout ça arrête avant que Jasper ne se retrouve vraiment dans le pétrin.

- Je me le permets avec le droit de vouloir un monde où les gens ne se font pas attaquer par un monstre sanguinaire. Je me le permets puisque j'ai, moi, déjà vu un loup-garou à l'œuvre. Pouvez-vous en dire autant, M. Cohen ?

Hum… excellente repartie de la part du professeur Spite.

- Non, Monsieur, je ne le puis pas. Mais je dois admettre ne jamais l'avoir recherché. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que je suis plus prudent que la moyenne et que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de me munir d'un calendrier lunaire.

Oups…

- Vous frôlez l'impertinence, M. Cohen, gronda Spite.

« Ça y est, il est cuit. »

- C'est probable, monsieur. Désirez-vous que nous en parlions avec le Professeur Adam ? Peut-être lui saura-t-il m'inculquer les bonnes notions en matière de définition du genre humain.

Une sorte de spasme passa sur le visage de Spite. Selon toutes vraisemblances, il n'avait pas envie de mêler le directeur des Serdaigle à la discussion. Peut-être n'avait-il pas l'accord de ses pairs pour son nouvel… ami.

- Suffit. Allez vous asseoir.

Ce que Jasper fit, après une très sèche inclinaison de la tête. Kyana regarda autour d'elle pour voir la réaction de ses amis. Faith était enfoncée sur son siège et ses yeux dépassaient à peine de son pupitre. Edward regardait Jasper avec une sorte d'admiration mélangée à une certaine curiosité. Bridget, de son côté, ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard du loup-garou, semblant se demander si c'était un vrai ou non. April et Thomas, quant à eux, semblaient totalement dégoûtés du comportement de Jasper.

Finalement, Spite débuta son cours, s'acharnant à être le plus morbide possible. Peut-être essayait-il de provoquer une nouvelle querelle avec Jasper ou peut-être voulait-il simplement dégoûter tous les élèves, mais quoi qu'il en soit, avec un modèle devant leurs yeux, les descriptions horribles de Spite les firent blêmir plus d'une fois. Tous sauf Jasper, qui, les bras croisés, fixait droit devant lui, les lèvres serrées.

Kyana écoutait Spite tout en regardant la bête. Mais la voix de Jasper résonnait continuellement dans sa tête « empailler un être humain… 365 jours, 352 nuits… nuits qu'il appréhendait lui-même… » Et étrangement, les loups-garous lui semblèrent beaucoup moins cruels que le sort en lui-même. Après tout, qui voudrait être responsable de telles atrocités ?

Plusieurs fois, durant cette affreuse heure de cours, tandis que Kyana regardait le loup-garou, elle crut sentir le regard de Jasper fixé sur elle, semblant vouloir lire en elle. Mais lorsqu'elle se tournait vers lui pour vérifier, il s'avérait qu'elle avait eu tort.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin sortir du local, Jasper bondit de son siège et fila hors de la vue de ses amis, suivi des yeux par Spite, qui semblait s'être découvert un nouvel ennemi.

Kyana s'empressa de se lancer à sa poursuite, incertaine de son état mental. Jasper n'avait jamais été en colère alors qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Elle fut soulagée de s'apercevoir que Faith, Bridget et Edward étaient sur ses talons. Cependant, lorsque April et Thomas se décidèrent à les suivre, elle craignit le pire.

Suivre Jasper fut assez facile. Elle n'avait qu'à suivre la piste qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, soit une panoplie d'élèves stupéfaits qui murmuraient une variation sur un même thème : « Cohen… cinglé… ».

Elle finit par l'apercevoir, au loin, marchant d'un pas vif et raide. Il ne semblait pas savoir lui-même où il allait. Puis, comme Kyana et sa petite bande allaient le rattraper, il tourna vivement la tête et changea de direction. À force d'avancer, Kyana le vit foncer droit sur les Maraudeurs, qui semblaient s'être repliés dans un coin sombre du château. Jasper s'arrêta devant les Gryffondor sans se préoccuper de leurs regards toujours aussi irrités mais maintenant aussi étonnés. Au moment où Kyana se mit à courir, Jasper tourna la tête vers le Grand Sirius Black en personne, le toisa de bas en haut avant de lui décrocher un solide coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Le pauvre Gryffondor se plia en deux en produisant le son horrible que font les poumons lorsqu'ils se vident d'un seul coup.

- JASPER ! s'indigna Kyana.

- Tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! cria Edward à son tour en dépassant Kyana.

Il bondit sur Jasper et l'immobilisa, au cas où l'envie l'aurait pris de recommencer. Les Maraudeurs, tellement stupéfaits, ne réagirent pas avant que chacun des sept Serdaigle ne se soient arrêtés devant eux. Sirius, toujours plié en deux, finit par émettre le son inquiétant d'un homme à l'agonie, ce qui les sortit de leur transe. Lily, Peter et Remus se penchèrent pour l'aider tandis que James et Cathy s'avançaient vers Jasper, menaçants.

- Explique.

Le ton de James n'admettait pas de refus. Kyana tourna la tête vers Jasper, croyant le trouver repentant, mais le Serdaigle semblait toujours aussi en colère. Il n'essayait pas de se défaire de l'emprise d'Edward mais il fixait James comme s'il avait l'envie irrésistible de le frapper lui aussi.

- Parce que… je… Il… C'était…

Jamais, depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, Kyana n'avait assisté au spectacle d'un Jasper incapable de s'exprimer. C'était à la fois impressionnant, inquiétant et triste. Ils en furent tous sous le choc. Tellement qu'Edward libéra involontairement Jasper en laissant tomber ses bras et que James et Cathy perdirent instantanément leur visage menaçant.

- Mais qu'est-ce… qui lui prend ? demanda finalement Sirius, d'une voix sifflante.

Chose stupéfiante, Jasper était maintenant si haut dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs qu'ils en étaient à s'inquiéter de lui au moment où il venait juste d'agresser sauvagement et sans aucune raison apparente un des leurs.

Jasper poussa un grondement sourd et sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Il me prend que je devais frapper quelque chose !

- Pourquoi… moi ?

- Parce que !! Tu es moins solide qu'un mur et que tant qu'à frapper quelqu'un, autant que ce soit quelqu'un qui a ta réputation et qui soit en mesure de me tuer en retour !

- Fla… tteur…

- Rien à foutre ! Allez, frappe !

Kyana et tous les autres ne purent que fixer Jasper avec de grands yeux. Sirius, ayant finalement repris son souffle, se déplia et avança vers lui.

- J'ignore pourquoi tu avais envie de frapper mais, outre les représailles, pourquoi est-ce que moi j'aurais envie de te taper dessus ?

Jasper se pencha vers lui avec un étrange rictus.

- Sssspite.

Sirius se figea instantanément. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, yeux gris fixant yeux gris.

Le poing de Sirius fila si vite que Jasper se retrouva par terre bien avant que qui que ce soit n'ait réalisé ce qui s'était passé.

- SIRIUS ! cria Kyana avec la même indignation qu'elle avait utilisée contre Jasper.

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à crier mais elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avaient dit les autres. Elle n'était cependant pas la seule à être indignée. Black avait été moins indulgent. Il avait frappé Jasper à la mâchoire. Le pauvre garçon émit un faible murmure avant de relever la tête pour regarder, avec un sourire, celui qui venait de le condamner à une spectaculaire ecchymose sur la joue.

- Ah mais tu as raison ! Ça fait un bien fou ! lui lança Sirius d'un ton joyeux. Mais toi, ça va ? Tu veux que je recommence ?

- Nah, merci, répondit Jasper en se frottant la mâchoire, toujours flanqué de son sourire. Et toi ?

- Oh non, je vais m'en tenir à ma fracture du sternum. C'est très sympathique de ta part de proposer, par contre.

Jasper eut une moue qui semblait vouloir dire « à ton service » puis il laissa sa tête retomber mollement sur le sol. Sirius sourit de plus belle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ce que Jasper fit lentement, maintenant beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Apparemment, la sauvagerie dont il avait fait preuve était un remède efficace. Kyana espéra cependant ne jamais devoir y avoir recours.

Personne ne trouva quoi que ce soit à dire pendant un long moment. Les Gryffondor parce qu'ils semblaient tous soudainement illuminés de la connaissance divine et regardaient Jasper avec une sorte de reconnaissance étrange et les Serdaigle… parce qu'ils ne trouvaient tout simplement rien à dire. Pourquoi, diable, est-ce que Jasper avait eu envie de se faire défoncer le crâne par Sirius Black ? Sirius Black ! Rien de moins. « Si ce n'est pas jouer avec les poignées de son cercueil, je me demande bien ce que c'est ! »

- Tu es fou, Jasper ! lança finalement Thomas, visiblement très contrarié. VOUS êtes fous ! Tout ça simplement parce que…

- Simplement ? Simplement ?!

Thomas recula devant Jasper, dont la colère semblait revenue au centuple. Sirius, juste à côté de lui, eut une ébauche de mouvement, comme s'il hésitait à savoir s'il voulait le retenir ou non, s'il décidait de sauter sur Thomas.

- Je ne veux même pas avoir ton avis sur la question, Kelsey. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Et toi non plus, gronda-t-il à l'attention d'April qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. S'il y en a un seul autre qui a un « simplement parce que » à me dire, qu'il oublie ça immédiatement et foute le camp ! Je ne veux même pas le savoir !

April et Thomas filèrent à toute vitesse. Jasper les regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Edward, Faith et Bridget… qui levèrent les mains illico.

- On n'a rien dit ! On est de ton côté, vieux ! dit rapidement Edward.

Jasper, satisfait, reporta son regard sur Sirius. Maintenant repentant, il semblait sur le point de s'excuser mais Bridget le devança.

- Faut excuser Jasper. Avec ses nouvelles hormones, il a trop de testostérone… Alors avec la prise de tête qu'il vient d'avoir avec Spite, ça lui aura monté au cerveau.

- Une… une prise de tête… avec Spite ? répéta Remus, le teint blanc.

Kyana sourit. Ce cher Remus devait craindre les conséquences qu'avait dû subir Jasper en se mesurant au professeur.

- Oui ! Assez impressionnant. Faut dire que c'était mérité. Cette idée aussi. Mais bon…

Bridget et Edward se mirent à décrire en détail ce qui s'était passé. Kyana, qui regardait la réaction des Gryffondor, sentit une nouvelle fois le regard vif de Jasper posé sur elle mais cette fois, lorsqu'elle vérifia, elle vit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il la regardait avec un intérêt particulier. « Pourquoi il te regarde comme ça ? Il se demande si tes parents n'auraient pas un Centaure empaillé dans leur salon ? »

À la fin, les Maraudeurs, minus Remus, âme sensible qui s'inquiétait pour tout le monde, souriaient à Jasper d'un air totalement satisfait. « À ton avis, c'est parce que Jasper s'est porté à la défense des loups-garous ou, ce qui est plus probable, parce qu'ils adorent quand quelqu'un donne du fil à retordre à Spite ? » Excellente question. Kyana n'avait jamais discuté loup-garou avec les Maraudeurs. Elle trancha donc momentanément pour la deuxième option.

- Mais quand même, intervint Faith, d'une petite voix.

Jasper se tourna lentement vers elle, les yeux psychotiques, mais elle ne le vit pas puisqu'elle s'adressait à Edward.

- … vous croyez qu'il avait le droit d'apporter… euh… en classe ?

Elle n'avait pas donné de nom, apparemment incertaine de ce qu'elle devait en dire. La fin de sa phrase fut cependant ce qui la sauva d'une mort atroce.

- Il n'a sûrement pas demandé la permission, répondit Edward.

Un long silence s'installa. Personne n'osa prendre la parole, incertain de ce qui devait être dit ou non. Kyana présuma que c'était tous pour la même raison qu'elle, soit par peur que Jasper ne se remette en colère. Chacun sembla se perdre dans ses propres pensées. Le temps fila jusqu'à ce que Kyana ne se décide enfin à clore officiellement la conversation. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration avant de dire son premier mot depuis qu'elle s'était indignée face aux coups de poings.

- Écoute, Jasper, commença-t-elle lentement.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les iris gris de Jasper se posèrent sur elle. Elle fut par contre très surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait quelque chose comme de la panique au fond des yeux de son ami, comme s'il craignait plus que tout d'entendre ce que Kyana allait dire. « Il a peur d'être obligé de finir par te frapper, tu crois ? » Kyana espérait bien que non. Il semblait avoir un sacré coup de poing, le petit intellectuel. Mais elle devait bien continuer sur sa lancée puisque tout le monde la regardait et attendait de savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter.

- Tu es vraiment un idiot de foncer sur les gens pour taper dessus. Sincèrement. Comportement stupide de mec. Agaçant et ô combien ridicule. Même si ça avait été Thomas, je n'aurais pas approuvé. C'est te dire. Ceci dit, si tu voulais vraiment souffrir en retour, tu aurais dû frapper Cathy.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, la tension sembla se dissiper au son de leurs rires. Encouragée, Kyana poursuivit.

- Et la réplique n'était pas plus intelligente, Black ! gronda-t-elle à l'intention de Sirius avant de se reporter sur Jasper. Maintenant si on en revient à Spite…

Bien qu'il ne cessa pas de sourire et que son visage ne se modifia pas d'une ride, une étrange frayeur luisait dans les yeux de Jasper.

- Malgré tout le bien que peut en penser Faith, il n'en reste pas moins que cet homme est un idiot, continua-t-elle, sourde à la très faible protestation de son amie. Ce n'est pas une _mauvaise_ personne, il est simplement idiot. Tu ne le feras jamais changer d'avis, Jasper. C'est un professeur, il a l'autorité et il est donc, de ce fait, plus intelligent que toi… du moins, le croit-il. Alors, s'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de te battre contre lui parce que tu vas finir par avoir ton humiliation publique et ce serait vraiment une honte qu'elle te soit donnée par un homme qui n'est pas la moitié aussi intelligent que toi.

Jasper, que toute frayeur semblait avoir quitté avec la conclusion de Kyana, sourit de plus belle avant d'enfin présenter ses plus plates excuses à Sirius. Perplexe, la Serdaigle écouta à moitié la conversation. De quoi est-ce que Jasper avait eu peur ? Qu'elle soit d'accord avec Spite ? Qu'elle dise quelque chose qui puisse lui faire perdre le respect qu'il avait pour elle ?

- Et pour ce qui est des loups-garous, lança brusquement Kyana, coupant court à ce que James disait au sujet de la droite de Jasper.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser avoir de si sombres pensées à son sujet, si ? « Mais non, défends-toi ! » Et puis, advenant le cas que les Maraudeurs soient d'accord avec l'opinion de Jasper ? Et s'ils pensaient eux aussi que…

La vivacité avec laquelle Jasper tourna la tête vers elle lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il la fixait avec de grands yeux craintifs. Kyana, plus motivée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, continua son explication.

- Je vois bien que c'est quelque chose qui te tient particulièrement à cœur. En ce qui me concerne, à force, Spite a fini par m'en dégoûter. Pas de leur condition ! ajouta-t-elle vivement lorsqu'elle vit Jasper inspirer vivement, horrifié comme jamais. Mais de l'entendre en parler. Ce qui fait que je ne me suis jamais arrêtée à y penser puisque le sujet a rapidement fini par me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne peux donc pas vraiment te donner mon avis sur la question. Mais une chose est certaine. Si ce qui est dans la salle de classe est réellement un loup-garou, j'espère que sa famille va traquer Spite, le tuer et l'empailler pour l'exposer dans le hall d'entrée familial.

Des éclats de rire fusèrent d'un peu partout et Jasper sembla soulagé au-delà des mots bien qu'un peu contrarié. Kyana n'avait peut-être pas dit exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre mais au moins, elle ne l'avait pas déçu. « C'est quand même déjà ça, eh. »

Les Serdaigle approuvèrent, déclarant que la tirade de Kyana exprimait assez bien leur pensée. Jasper ne sembla toutefois pas s'attarder outre mesure à leur opinion. Il fixait Kyana avec un sourire indéfinissable.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin tous de leur coin sombre, après une brève conversation, la jeune fille porta son attention sur les Gryffondor. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était principalement concentrée sur Jasper, inquiète de son comportement et de ses réactions, mais maintenant qu'il semblait à nouveau lui-même, ou du moins, qu'il avait retrouvé son sang froid, elle pouvait amoindrir sa vigilance.

Ils marchaient derrière les Serdaigle, passablement silencieux. James, Peter et Sirius, qui se massait machinalement la poitrine, là où Jasper l'avait frappé, étaient à l'avant. Derrière, un Remus apparemment mélancolique, discutait à voix basse avec Cathy et Lily. Kyana aurait bien voulu les attendre pour parler avec eux mais on instinct lui souffla que c'était peut-être inopportun. Elle les laissa donc continuer ce qui devait être la suite de la conversation que Jasper avait si honteusement interrompue.

Kyana passa donc son repas et sa soirée à se concentrer sur ses travaux, à réfléchir à ses techniques de drague et à se demander pourquoi le jeune Cohen avait été aussi troublé.

Le lendemain matin, en se dirigeant vers son deuxième cours, Kyana craignit un instant d'avoir encore à subir le regard perturbant du soi-disant loup-garou empaillé. Mais la bête avait disparu et, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Spite semblait passablement ébranlé. Il évoqua à peine quelques bains de sang et semblait éviter soigneusement d'insister sur quoi que soit qui semblait outrer ses élèves.

À la fin du cours, en se rendant à sa seconde classe, Kyana parvint à glisser un deuxième « bonjour » mélodieux à Remus mais il lui répondit à peine. Le pauvre garçon semblait totalement mortifié face à l'idée d'aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Puisque Kyana vouait pratiquement un culte au côté sensible de Remus, elle ne put que trouver tout cela bien charmant. « Premièrement, ce n'est pas « pratiquement » mais aveuglément et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas uniquement à son côté sensible. » Ouais, peut-être… et alors ? Elle pouvait bien commencer une religion si bon lui semblait ! Les Remussiens, ça se disait bien !

Anyka poussa un profond soupir mais Jasper, lorsqu'elle lui proposa son idée, éclata de rire.

- Le problème, ma chère, c'est que quand on fonde une religion, c'est pour recruter des adeptes. Or, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles partager.

- Ah ouais… y'a ça…

Jasper, à qui l'humeur morose de Spite avait fait retrouver la joie de vivre, rit de nouveau et profita de leur plage horaire de libre pour se lancer avec Kyana dans un délire décrivant ce que pourrait bien être la secte des Remussiens.

Ils étaient sur le point de rédiger les commandements lorsque Edward vint leur faire remarquer que s'ils ne descendaient pas pour manger, ils allaient être en retard pour le double cours de Métamorphose. Ils suivirent donc leurs copains Serdaigle, non sans s'être promis de réfléchir à la question.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le repas, principalement parce que April et Thomas avaient décidé de s'installer avec eux et essayaient d'expliquer leur point de vue sans faire exploser la rage de Jasper. Ils commencèrent donc beaucoup de phrases et n'en terminèrent aucune. Et malheureusement pour eux, ils furent bien les deux seuls à ne pas remarquer que Jasper prenait un malin plaisir à lever les yeux brusquement et à gronder uniquement pour les mettre mal à l'aise.

Au moment où ils se lèvent tous les sept pour se rendre au cours de Métamorphose, une des amies de sixième année de Julia vint les trouver pour leur glisser une parabole étrange.

- Si vous êtes impressionnés ce midi, dites-vous que ce n'est rien comparé à ce matin et qu'hier était apparemment effroyable.

Et elle s'en alla en les laissant tous perplexes. Ils se tournèrent vers Jasper mais le pauvre garçon était encore plus désemparé qu'eux, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas comprendre. Ils émirent donc des théories jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au local. Kyana remarqua alors que pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, ils n'avaient pas été assaillis par les Gryffondor. Elle regarda derrière elle avant d'entrer dans la classe. Ils arrivaient lentement, dans la même disposition que la veille. « Wouah, sérieuse discussion, quand même. »

Toujours aussi discrète, elle alla se glisser à sa place et attendit qu'ils soient bien installés pour se tourner vers eux et les saluer timidement. Ils semblaient tous avoir retrouvé une bonne humeur normale, sauf Remus, qui gardait la tête baissée et ne disait pratiquement rien. Ce qui semblait agacer fortement ses amis. Puis, tandis que Sirius commençait à raconter une de ses _superbes_ blagues pour dérider son p'tit pote, Kyana eut la réponse de l'énigme. Elle fut la première et la raison en était bien simple. Elle était la seule à regarder vers l'arrière de la salle, donc vers la porte. Elle vit donc la tornade entrer avant tout le monde.

McGonagall était en furie.

Kyana n'attendit même pas l'avertissement et se retourna promptement sur sa chaise. Toutes les conversations moururent avant même que le professeur n'ait rejoint le devant de la salle. McGonagall s'installa à l'avant et les balaya d'un regard glacial, les mettant au défi de poser une question, ne serait-ce de demander le sujet du jour.

Et Jasper prit la parole…

- Est-ce à vous que nous devons le superbe enthousiasme du professeur Spite, ce matin ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

McGonagall posa ses yeux flamboyants sur Jasper avant de s'avancer vers lui avec une démarche raide. Kyana eut l'horrible impression que Jasper allait se faire frapper avant d'être un des rares témoins d'un geste qui ne s'était probablement jamais produit dans le passé et qui ne se produirait sans doute jamais dans le futur. Le professeur McGonagall leva la main et… tapota gentiment la tête de Jasper, comme on félicite un bon garçon.

La vague de surprise qui se propagea dans la classe fut de celles impossibles à décrire.

Ce simple petit geste sembla effacer une partie de la colère du professeur. Elle fit un fort modeste sourire à Jasper et retourna vers l'avant de la classe.

Kyana était stupéfaite. Non seulement Jasper avait osé prendre la parole devant une McGonagall en furie, mais ce faisant, il avait réussi à l'apaiser, à apprendre à tout le monde que Spite avait été… _réprimandé_ par le professeur de Métamorphose et à faire donner à Kyana le plus grand regret de sa vie, à savoir ne pas avoir assisté au susmentionné massacre. Elle aurait bien félicité son ami mais il affichait un air tellement satisfait, limite imbu de lui-même, qu'elle n'osa pas en ajouter.

Nettement plus détendue, McGonagall ouvrit la bouche pour débuter son cours. Malheureusement, elle se fit devancer.

- Excusez-moi, professeur. Mais en tant que Directrice des Gryffondor, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez cautionner le fait qu'un élève se soit rebellé contre un professeur.

Les yeux bien ronds, à l'instar de tous ses camarades, Kyana tourna lentement la tête vers Thomas Kelsey, qui venait de faire un reproche direct au professeur McGonagall. Celle, qu'entre tous, Sirius Black lui-même n'osait jamais contredire.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi est-c… » La raison pour laquelle Anyka ne termina pas sa phrase, c'est qu'elle eut sa réponse. Thomas avait jeté un très bref regard à Kyana, regard qui n'était passé inaperçu de personne et qui ne laissait pas place à l'interprétation. Le jeune Kelsey avait essayé d'impressionner sa dulcinée.

Le fait qu'ils étaient tous devant une McGonagall dont la furie venait de remonter en flèche fut sans doute ce qui empêcha Jasper de s'écrouler de rire. « C'est tellement pathétique que c'en est presque triste ! » Triste, peut-être, mais Anyka riait quand même. « J'ai dit « presque », non ? »

- Vous faites erreur, M. Kelsey. Je ne cautionne pas le manque de respect face à un membre du corps enseignant. C'est quelque chose qui ne devrait jamais avoir l'occasion d'arriver. Cependant, considérant qu'aucun être humain n'est à l'abri de l'erreur, les élèves doivent parfois se tenir debout et protester. J'avoue avoir une forte tendance à approuver ces rebellions qui sont signe de bon sens.

Il était plus qu'évident que McGonagall avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester polie et qu'elle aurait sans doute adoré démolir publiquement son cher collègue.

- Mais…

Thomas n'ayant jamais été un des heureux détenteurs du fameux Bon Sens, il semblait vouloir insister. Mais McGonagall n'était pas Spite et Kelsey était loin d'être Cohen. « Ni Remus… point à ne pas négliger. » Certes…

Le « mais » eut à peine le temps de résonner dans la pièce avant qu'il ne soit interrompu.

- Que reprochez-vous à M. Cohen, exactement ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix calme qui n'augurait rien de bien pour le pauvre garçon.

La question désarçonna Thomas. C'était une question très précise et dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était très important d'avoir une, sinon LA, bonne réponse.

Il balbutia un moment avant d'arriver à formuler quelque chose de cohérent.

- Eh bien, professeur… Il a confronté un enseignant ! Il lui a effrontément fait savoir devant toute la classe qu'il jugeait que le professeur Spite avait tort. On ne contredit pas un professeur !

McGonagall fixa Thomas pendant quelques secondes.

- Il serait peut-être important de réfléchir aux évènements avant de les condamner. Il vous sera sans doute très facile, dans ces conditions, de voir que M. Cohen avait parfaitement le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec le professeur Spite. Il y a en effet des choses acceptables et d'autres qui ne le sont pas. Maintenant, je vous demanderai de vous taire. Je ne voudrai pas être obligée de retirer des points à votre maison pour la même raison que j'en ai accordés à Cohen, hier.

Thomas, la tête déjà enfoncée dans les épaules, baissa les yeux et sembla décidé à ne plus reprendre la parole pour les vingt prochaines années. McGonagall semblait avoir une toute autre idée.

- Vous savez tous pertinemment quels évènements ont mené à la situation présente. Vous êtes les deux seuls groupes à le comprendre, d'ailleurs. Alors tant que j'y suis, sachez que le conseil de réfléchir s'applique à chacun d'entre vous. Cette école a pour but de vous éduquer et de faire de vous des sorciers et des sorcières avertis et prêts pour le monde adulte. Nous vous apprenons ce que nous savons et nous avons tous notre façon de le faire. Nous tâchons tous d'être impartial, certains plus que d'autres, mais ce n'est pas toujours réussi. Vous n'avez pas à être d'accord avec quelque chose ou contre quelque chose simplement parce que c'était ce qu'en pensait votre professeur de Poudlard, vos parents ou quiconque de votre entourage. Je ne parle pas seulement d'évènements mais aussi de faits, de théories, de principes, d'explications, de moralité et de valeurs. On vous a sans doute dit que tout le monde a droit à son opinion. Moi je dis que c'est un devoir et non un droit. Chaque point de vue est défendable s'il est le fruit d'un raisonnement valable et basé sur une conviction réelle.

Kyana se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle avait la fâcheuse impression que McGonagall s'adressait directement à elle. Deux fois, depuis le début de l'année, elle avait avoué ne pas s'arrêter à réfléchir à ce qu'on lui disait. « La première fois _à_ Remus et la seconde _devant_ Remus. Super pour ta cote ! » Oh, ça allait, oui !

À côté d'elle, confortablement installé sur sa chaise, Jasper regardait McGonagall avec un air tellement satisfait qu'il était à se demander si son vœu le plus cher ne venait pas de se réaliser.

- Alors pourquoi rejetez-vous le mien ? demanda brusquement Thomas, à la surprise générale, incluant la sienne.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil mais sembla satisfaite qu'il pose la question.

- Parce votre opinion était basée sur les agissements seuls de M. Cohen. Vous condamnez sa rébellion mais vous ne vous êtes pas attardé à en comprendre le pourquoi. Et dans ce genre de situation, c'est souvent ce qui importe de savoir avant tout.

Thomas ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Vous savez, M. Kelsey, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Maintenant, pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui…

Le sujet bifurqua si abruptement que personne ne comprit le sujet du cours avant au moins cinq minutes.

Dire que Kyana était préoccupée par les évènements des deux derniers jours aurait été un bel euphémisme. Sa réflexion sur l'importance de la réflexion « faut le faire, quand même. Tu y as bien réfléchi, avant ? » l'avait menée tellement loin que pendant un laps de temps indéterminé, elle n'eut aucune conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, de qui l'entourait et d'où elle était. Rien ne semblait arriver à la sortir de sa torpeur. Et ce n'est pas parce que personne n'avait essayé. Quelque part dans ses élucubrations, elle avait senti l'appel du monde réel. Peine perdue. Et c'était dommage parce que, en toute honnêteté, elle essayait tellement fort de réfléchir et d'atteindre le niveau Bon Sens que le résultat était parfaitement incohérent et/ou ridicule. Trop, c'était comme pas assez, répétait souvent sa mère.

Enfin bref, Kyana était profondément perdue dans ses pensées et ses amis semblaient avoir baissé les bras. Elle commençait elle-même en s'en inquiéter lorsqu'elle réalisa, en se calant plus profondément dans son siège, qu'une épaule était à portée de sa tête et que le réflexe naturel qu'elle eut de regarder qui allait lui servir de coussin lui apprit qu'elle était en présence de Remus J. Lupin. « Tout ce temps gâché à essayer de réfléchir. Tu aurais pu profiter pour tester ta petite encyclopédie ! » Il n'était pas encore trop tard…

Selon sa vision périphérique, elle était au Q.G. des Maraudeurs. Les autres travaillaient dans un silence inhabituel, installés à une table, un peu plus loin. Mais ils n'étaient pas importants. Remus l'était. Surtout considérant la position dans laquelle il était par rapport à Kyana.

En la sentant bouger, il s'était tourné et penché vers elle. Il la regardait donc avec curiosité et amusement. Son visage juste au dessus du sien. Charmant, vraiment… « Est-ce que ton cœur bat toujours ? C'est pas le moment de claquer… »

- Oh la ferme…

Et le sourire de Remus se fit plus grand et tellement plus charmant encore. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son humeur normale et tout fin disposé à taquiner Kyana.

- Ah ! Tu as fini par revenir. C'est bien ! On s'inquiétait que tu ne sois dans une sorte de coma inconnu de tous, lança-t-il doucement.

Les bonnes résolutions de Kyana d'atteindre le Bon Sens prirent le chemin de la salle d'attente. « Alléluia. » Après tout, quand on avait Remus Lupin si près de soi, les loups-garous semblaient bien loin.

« Ouais ben faudrait que t'arrêtes d'avoir l'air aussi idiote parce qu'il va finir par être dégoûté et retourner à sa lecture. »

- Je m'inquiète aussi, il faut dire. Il me semble ne me souvenir de rien à partir de ma sortie du cours de Métamorphose. Tu crois que j'ai subi un sortilège d'Impero ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement angoissée.

Il embarqua immédiatement dans son jeu, pivotant un peu vers elle, glissant en partie son épaule sous la sienne. Outre quelques moments rapidement passés, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près. Même s'il aurait été aisé pour Kyana de crier victoire, elle ne pouvait négliger le fait que Remus ne s'éloignait pas pour ne pas déranger la position terriblement confortable de Kyana et qu'il parlait à voix basse pour ne pas déconcentrer ses amis. Lui ajouter d'autres intentions aurait été pure spéculation à ce stade-ci de la campagne de Kyana. Et puis, en définitive, ce n'était pas l'occasion de militer. C'était un moment naturel et amical. Elle savait d'instinct qu'elle devait rester exactement la jeune fille qu'elle était et ne pas essayer une de ses techniques boiteuses de flirt. Tout était parfait. « Sauf que je suis encore là ! » Sauf qu'Anyka était encore là… mais au moins, elle ne grognait pas pour que Kyana tente quelque chose. Pour une fois, elles étaient d'accord. « Pour l'instant. »

- C'est possible. Quelqu'un s'est peut-être servi de toi pour nous espionner, répondit-il d'un air grave.

Kyana afficha son meilleur visage horrifié.

- Crois-tu que cette personne mal intentionnée voulait savoir la position du Q.G. ou était-ce encore plus important ? Comme…

Elle baissa la voix et se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

- …le secret de la chevelure de James.

Remus prit son air choqué et, après un coup d'œil au capitaine des Gryffondor, qui passait justement la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, reporta son attention vers elle.

- Probable. Ou peut-être voulait-il simplement savoir comment faire danser la salsa à une chocogrenouille ?

Kyana parvint avec peine à ne pas rouler les yeux mais eut quand même un sourire moqueur. « On n'a jamais su comment on fait, nous, d'ailleurs. »

- Il y a plus de chance que ce soit d'essayer de savoir où Cathy cache ses cadavres…

Remus hocha vivement la tête, signe que Kyana avait sans doute mis le doigt sur la solution.

- Ils veulent sûrement savoir à combien de corps s'élève sa collection.

- Et comment elle les a tué.

- Comment elle les conserve.

- Savoir si elle se fait vraiment des dessins avec leur sang sur sa peau nue.

Il eut une grimace amusée.

- Et connaître quelle danse païenne elle fait autour de son feu.

- Quels Dieux elle invoque.

- Qui sera le prochain ?

- Mange-t-elle vraiment les organes ?

Cette fois, sa grimace fut sincèrement dégoûtée « te l'avais dit qu'il le serait » et il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, ce qui fit ricaner Kyana.

- Gobe-t-elle vraiment leurs yeux tout rond ou elle les croque ?

- Dégeulasse !

Ce fut au tour de Remus de ricaner devant la mine de Kyana. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Donc, pendant de précieuses minutes, ils restèrent là, ignorés de tous, à rigoler en essayant d'être celui qui ferait abandonner l'autre. La douce Serdaigle remarqua avec amusement qu'elle avait une longueur d'avance sur Remus. Il arrivait à la relancer, bien sur, mais elle arrivait à le choquer plus souvent qu'il n'y arrivait. Kyana pensait qu'ils auraient dû se sentir coupable, quelque part, de dire des choses aussi horribles à propos de Cathy mais d'un autre côté, elle les aurait traumatisé tous les deux si elle s'était joint à eux.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Kyana ne vit pas le temps passer. Il n'y avait cependant pas à s'inquiéter, cette fois. C'était simplement dû aux adorables iris dorés qui étaient plongés dans les siennes. « Et cet adorable sourire. » Aussi.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin.

- Remus ! grogna Cathy, les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Pourquoi n'as-tu… pas fait ta tournée de bièraubeurre, encore ?

Au visage de la jolie batteuse, il était facile de comprendre que son hésitation était due au fait qu'elle avait finalement levé la tête de son travail et vu ce qu'elle avait interrompu. Puisqu'elle semblait avoir une forte envie de se frapper la tête sur la table, les envies de meurtres de Kyana s'amoindrirent. « Déjà ça pour elle. »

- Je ne suis pas barman, que je sache. Tu as des jambes, non ?

La réponse sèche de Remus fit sursauter tout le monde. Kyana ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois parler sur ce ton, immédiatement après qu'ils se soient regardé dans les yeux, dans la Grande Salle. C'était quelque chose d'étrange qui rappelait que Remus n'était pas aussi docile qu'on pouvait le penser.

Repentante, Cathy allait lui répondre lorsqu'il poussa un soupir et se leva.

« Pas aussi docile, peut-être, mais assez malléable quand même… » Ouais, bon.

- Je t'ai trop gâté, c'est ça le problème. J'espère seulement que tu ne vas pas m'appeler de chez toi, quand tu seras grande, pour que je t'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit.

Il fit un clin d'œil, auquel Cathy répondit avec une tête d'enfant grondée, et il se dirigea vers l'autre pièce. Au moment où il disparut, cinq boules de papier atteignirent Cathy en pleine tête. Elle ne protesta même pas et leur fit même signe d'en envoyer d'autres. Mais ils se contentèrent de secouer la tête, découragés, avant de se tourner en un parfait synchronisme vers Kyana. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours enfoncée dans le sofa, passablement troublée de la si brutale séparation. Elle était si bien, près de lui. Une vie entière aurait pu se passer dans un unique moment comme celui qui venait de se terminer. C'était injuste. Mais bon, la moue compatissante des Maraudeurs lui remonta un peu le moral et lui donna la présence d'esprit de prendre une position plus adéquate avant que Remus ne revienne. « Bonne idée, quand même. Ça ne devait pas être très jolie, tout écrapou. »

Le barman finit par revenir, l'air un peu agacé. Il déposa six bouteilles sur la table où travaillaient ses amis et revint s'installer à côté de Kyana, reprenant son livre. « Pourquoi il s'assoit si loin ? » Bonne question. Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé, comme si il voulait lui demander pardon. Il semblait croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais Kyana ne voyait pas vraiment. « À part oublier ta bièraubeurre… » À part ça, oui.

Les joues légèrement roses, il retourna à sa lecture. Kyana le regarda un moment, perplexe, puis se décida à devenir Mme Barman. « On dit barmaid. » Kyana savait ! Elle voulait juste être Mme Barman ! « Ok, ok, on se calme ! »

- Est-ce que tu en voulais une, Remus ? demanda Kyana en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

Elle eut à peine le temps de décoller son dos du sofa avant que Remus ait bondi de son siège.

- C'est bête, j'ai oublié les nôtres !

Et il fila, maintenant tout rouge, vers la cuisine, manquant presque de foncer dans le cadre de la porte. Évidemment, James, Sirius et Cathy ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ce à quoi Remus répondit par une série de grognements dont la reconstitution aurait ressemblé à : « Foutu mur, aurait pu être juste une pièce. » D'autres rires se firent entendre mais Kyana, soucieuse de ne pas se moquer de son adorable Gryffondor, prit son sac, qui pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement était juste à côté d'elle, et prit son livre d'Études des Runes et s'y plongea. « Tu fais comme Remus ! C'est tellement mignon… » Ben, eh, ils avaient le même cours, donc les même trucs à faire ! « Quand même… » Si Anyka y tenait…

Remus revint, ayant pris un peu plus de temps que la fois précédente et ce, pour quatre bouteilles de moins. Kyana lui fit un sourire pour le remercier et il se réinstalla, semblant fermement décidé à ne pas franchir la limite entre son côté du sofa et celui de Kyana… au grand dam de cette dernière.

Ils travaillaient plus ou moins tranquillement, surtout du côté de la table, jusqu'à ce que Cathy jaillisse de sa chaise et file vers la porte.

- Euh…

James avait assez bien résumé la situation. Elle était partie si brusquement que personne n'avait eu le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait.

- Elle va bien finir par revenir… on n'arrive jamais à s'en débarrasser, dit finalement Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Et Dieu sait que tu rêves du jour où tu ne croiseras plus sa route, eh ! répliqua James avec un sourire moqueur.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et plissa le nez avant de retourner à sa métamorphose, si Kyana se fiait à l'énorme livre que lui et James se disputaient à toutes les deux minutes.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chasse au Remus, Kyana réalisa qu'elle n'était sans doute pas la seule en ce monde à se morfondre sur quelqu'un. Est-ce Cathy ressentait la même chose que Kyana face à Sirius ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi se demandait si un jour Sirius allait s'intéresser à elle autrement que d'un point de vue amical ? Eh puis bon… Depuis le temps, ils devaient bien le savoir, eux, qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Pourquoi ils ne faisaient rien ? « Tu pourrais leur demander… » Kyana pourrait aussi se tuer elle-même avec un katana. « Vu comme ça… »

Ils étaient tous plus ou moins concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient lorsque Cathy revint avec une boîte et un énorme sourire. Lily débuta une phrase mais la batteuse, surexcité, lui fit signe de se taire. Elle déposa la boîte, qu'elle faisait flotter devant elle, sur le sol et se pencha dessus avec empressement. Lorsqu'elle se releva, une minute plus tard, Kyana fut tellement surprise par son accoutrement qu'elle ne remarqua pas ce qu'elle avait à la main. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses sauf à voir Cathy avec des lunettes de sécurité, un masque de chirurgien « tu vois que ça sert, l'étude des moldus » et une paire de gants de travailleur. Ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, Kyana ne le vit que lorsque la Gryffondor leva l'objet bien haut.

- Mais qu'est-ce… ?!

- CATHY !!!

Si Lily, tout comme Kyana et les autres, n'avait pas encore saisi, Remus, lui, avait tout compris. Il avait bondi sur ses pieds, paniqué. Kyana vit parfaitement pourquoi lorsque la masse de Cathy frappa le mur qui séparait les deux pièces du Q.G. Ils imitèrent tous Remus et se levèrent vivement dans une cacophonie de phrases que personne ne comprit. Surtout que Serena s'était mise à parler en espagnol et à vitesse rapide. Mais Cathy ne se préoccupa pas de l'émoi. Elle leva à nouveau sa masse et frappa encore plus fort. Cette fois, le mur craqua.

- WOO HOO !

- Catherine White ! Arrête ça tout de suite !! s'écria Remus, profitant de l'accalmie causée par le deuxième coup.

- Oï ! Premièrement, c'est Cathy. Deuxièment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu protestes, c'est ton idée.

- QU… QUOI ?

BANG ! Sérieuse faille dans le mur. « Moins solide qu'il en a l'air… ou elle est sacrément plus forte qu'on le pensait. » Bizarrement, Kyana préférait la première option.

- Tu… tu veux faire tomber le mur ? demanda lentement Sirius.

Cathy se tourna vers lui, visiblement étonnée qu'il pose la question. Elle était franchement marrante accoutrée de la sorte mais Kyana n'était pas certaine que la situation prêtait à rire. Heureusement que Remus et Sirius comptaient résonner Cathy.

- Eh bien… oui, répondit Cathy, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Sirius sembla bouche bée pendant un instant… puis se leva en lançant un « coooooooool ! » appréciateur.

- T'as d'autres trucs comme ça ? demanda James, tout sourire.

- Ouais, bien sûr, répondit Cathy, satisfaite.

On devinait plus qu'on ne voyait son sourire. James et Sirius se penchèrent à leur tour sur la boîte.

- Comment ça marche ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

Cathy venait à peine de s'accroupir pour leur expliquer lorsque Remus sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- VOUS NE COMPTEZ PAS VRAIMENT ABATTRE CE MUR ?!?!?!

« Je crois que Remus ne va pas donner un coup de main… mais bon, il n'est quand même pas bâti pour dégommer un mur. » Kyana aurait eu tendance à être d'accord si elle n'avait pas le souvenir de Remus la faisant monter dans la tête du Cyclope. Il était peut-être plus fort qu'il le semblait. « C'est pas particulièrement difficile. » Hey ! Anyka était méchante, là ! « Tu l'avais traité de lévrier rachitique. » Oh…

- Ben… ouais. Je viens de le dire, répondit Cathy, qui avait failli tomber à la renverse.

- Mais… mais…

- C'est TON idée, Remus.

- J'ai jamais… Insensé ! Pas dit ! Simplement fait remarquer… Inimaginable ! Comment… Pourquoi… LILY ?!

Kyana eut un pincement au cœur que Remus ne lui demande pas assistance à elle mais bon, lui et Lily étaient unis contre les cinglés depuis si longtemps, maintenant.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'interpellée. La pauvre préfète avait pâli et regardait les assassins muraux avec une expression effrayée.

- Il… il va pas être… fâché ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Remus ? demanda Cathy, amusée. Bah tu vois bien…

- Non ! Le château, souffla-t-elle.

Sirius pouffa de rire, James lui flanqua une claque et Cathy haussa les sourcils par delà ses lunettes de sécurité.

- Lily Jolie, aussi vivant que puisse être le château… pour un château… je ne pense pas qu'il nous en veuille pour avoir enlevé un de ses murs, expliqua doucement Cathy. Mais si ça peut te rassurer…

Elle se releva, remonta ses lunettes sur sa tête et glissa son masque autour de son cou. Elle renversa la tête vers le plafond et se racla la gorge.

- Ô Poudlard, adorable château, charmante école et bâtiment des plus honorables... Autorisez-vous les pauvres étudiants que nous sommes à éliminer un de vos murs pour améliorer vos superbes installations ?

Ils attendirent un instant mais rien ne se passa. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il se passe ?!?! Quand bien même le château aurait eu une conscience, qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre de son huit millions trois cent quatre-vingt quatorze mille six cent douzième mur ?! » C'était peut-être son préféré ! Qu'est-ce que Anyka en savait ? « Merlin… »

- Ouais bon, murmura Lily, embarrassée.

- Fais pas cette tête, on n'est jamais trop prudent, rigola Cathy. Alors, les lunettes, ça va…

Lily eut un petit mouvement de tête et se réinstalla à sa place, non sans avoir mis un sortilège de protection devant elle pour ne pas être atteinte par des morceaux de mur.

- Lily ?!? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'étrangla Remus, visiblement outré que son acolyte n'ait aucun autre argument à fournir. Tu… tu…

- Eh bien… C'est vrai que ça serait plus pratique.

Oui, en effet, en y pensant bien, ce serait beaucoup plus pratique. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était démolir un mur de l'école…

- TU VAS DÉFONCER LE MUR ?

- Non ! Non… eux vont le faire, répondit Lily avec un air d'excuse.

Remus sembla ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Au final, il se retrancha vers le dernier des Maraudeurs originels.

- Peter ?

Pettigrow leva les yeux vers Remus puis se retourna vers Cathy.

- Pourquoi tout ce matériel ? Où tu l'as pris, d'ailleurs ? Ce serait beaucoup plus facile avec votre baguette…

La mâchoire de Remus se décrocha. Tous ses espoirs venaient de s'effondrer. Kyana espérait fortement qu'il ne demande pas son appui parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle en pensait. « Ça fait changement. Tu n'as une opinion que sur Remus… » C'était déjà un de fait !

- Mon cher Paul…

- Peter, corrigèrent machinalement James, Sirius, Lily et Serena.

- Ouais bon, peu importe… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes où j'ai pris tout. Chez Rusard, évidemment.

- T'as pas froid aux yeux, eh !

- En douterais-tu, Siriusinouchet ?

Sirius fit non de la tête, un doux regard amusé posé sur Cathy.

- Donc, tu vois, continua la batteuse, mon papa à moi, il est moldu. Chez les moldus, c'est comme ça qu'on pulvérise un mur. J'ai toujours trouvé que ça avait l'air follement amusant.

BANG ! Ils sursautèrent tous et se tournèrent vers la provenance du bruit.

- Eh bien, tu as raison ! Y'adore ça !

- Serena !

Un autre allié de perdu. Remus, au comble du découragement, se laissa tomber sur le sofa tout en dévisageant Serena, qui s'était glissée en douce jusqu'à la boîte et, toute équipée comme Cathy, levait sa masse une seconde fois. Deux minutes plus tard, quatre timbrés frappaient de toutes leurs forces à coup de masse sur le mur de la très prestigieuse école de Poudlard.

Remus tourna un regard effaré vers Kyana, qui ne put que lui offrir un sourire qu'elle espérait réconfortant.

- Et toi ? Tu crois que tu arriverais à les raisonner ?

- Remus… si tu n'y arrives pas et que Lily la préfète est de leur côté, je crois que c'est peine perdu. Et puis, il est un peu tard. On ne peut pas laisser le mur comme ça, si ?

Il tourna la tête et contempla l'ampleur des dégâts. Techniquement, le mur était encore complet mais… avec quelques fenêtres.

- C'est sûr… mais quand même !

- Faudra apprendre à mesurer tes paroles. En tant que conscience du groupe, ils écoutent tout ce que tu dis.

« Ben il en a de la chance ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, moi ! » Anyka était le sub-conscient de Kyana, pas sa conscience. Nuance. « Tu joues avec les mots… tricheuse. »

Le pauvre garçon soupira et reporta son regard sur ses amis… qui semblaient s'amuser comme jamais. Peter s'était reculé au fond pour ne pas recevoir d'éclats et Lily semblait déchirée entre aller se planquer et aller les rejoindre, ce qui troublait encore plus Remus.

- Mon pauvre petit ! J'aurais cru qu'avec les années, ils ne pouvaient plus te surprendre, dit finalement Kyana en riant.

- Eh bien si, rétorqua Remus, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Et inexplicablement, ça fait partie de leur charme.

Kyana éclata de rire et se replongea dans son livre. Ou du moins, fit semblant de. Car elle aussi, elle en était à se demander si elle n'allait pas essayer. Ça pouvait être amusant, de taper dans un mur. « C'est ça, et tu vas te disloquer une épaule. Tu auras l'air intelligent, tiens. » Kyana soupira profondément.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Nah… Anyka est en feu, ce soir. L'une n'attend pas l'autre.

- Chacun ses malheurs, répondit Remus en pointant les démolisseurs.

- Je préfère les tiens.

- C'est que tu ne les as pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Toi au moins, tu n'en as qu'une seule à gérer.

Kyana rit de nouveau et hocha la tête. Il était difficile de le contredire.

- Hey, Lup, on n'est pas sourds ! Et on est armés ! lança Cathy entre deux coups.

Remus se mit à rire à son tour, annonçant enfin sa capitulation. Ravis, les Maraudeurs firent vraiment de leur mieux pour le convaincre de venir les rejoindre mais il refusa catégoriquement, sous prétexte que ce n'était pas parce qu'il abdiquait qu'il allait devenir complice. Kyana fut déçue. Non pas parce que Remus refusait l'idée d'agrandissement, non. Elle aurait surtout aimé le voir jouer des muscles pour donner de grands coups de masse. Mmmmmmmmm…

Lorsqu'ils avaient finalement quitté le Q.G., le travail des Maraudeurs était sérieusement avancé. Kyana n'avait pas osé le dire à Remus mais elle était maintenant d'accord ; c'était une sacrée bonne idée ! Le local devenait beaucoup plus grand et fonctionnel avec une seule pièce. Mais à la lumière de son humeur exaspérée le lendemain main, Kyana osa encore moins le lui souligner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Edward au Gryffondor, tandis qu'ils faisaient tous route vers les serres.

- Il y a qu'ils m'embêtent depuis hier pour que je collabore à leur plan mais je refuse de m'associer à une si grotesque machination.

- Tu peux bien dire que c'est grotesque mais je te rappelle que c'était ton…

- Ce n'était PAS… mon idée ! J'ai fait une simple remarque !

- C'est la même chose…

- Non ! Faire remarquer un fait n'est pas du tout la même chose que suggérer une action ! C'est de l'affirmatif, pas du subjonctif et encore moins de l'impératif.

- Tu joues avec les mots, Remus.

- Pas du tout !

- Et on ne fait même pas la différence entre les temps de verbe, de toutes façons…

- Pffff...

- Faut que tu assumes, Remus ! C'est comme en première année, au banquet d'halloween. C'était aussi…

- …une idée grotesque qui n'était pas la mienne !

- Mais si !

Remus soupira et leva les bras en signe d'agacement. Les Gryffondor étaient sans doute les gens les plus têtus que Kyana avait rencontré, Lupin inclus. Mais ils étaient tellement drôles à écouter. Même les Serdaigle qui ne savaient pas exactement de quoi ils étaient en train de parler rigolaient à les entendre.

« Ce serait peut-être le moment d'essayer quelque chose… » Euh… okay… euh… euh… « Aujourd'hui, de préférence. » Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire et, surtout, dire, Kyana glissa sa main sous le bras de Remus, juste au dessus de son coude. Il perdit immédiatement son air irrité et la regarda avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce geste. Elle adora sur le champ. Elle tâcha donc de ne pas trop porter attention à la surprise de Remus, au cas où l'envie lui prendrait de changer d'avis et de s'enfuir en courrant, annihilant à jamais l'espoir de recommencer un jour.

- Je peux bien comprendre que ça t'agace mais d'un autre côté, tu devrais le prendre comme un compliment, Remus. Tu es _tellement_ intelligent qu'ils boivent tes paroles comme de l'eau ! Bon, peut-être sont-ils un peu idiots eux-mêmes mais… tu te retrouves à être une sorte de Dieu, pour eux. N'est-ce pas ce dont rêve tout adolescent ?

Il lui jeta un regard stupéfait avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine malicieuse et Kyana. Elle ne sut pas exactement s'il ramena son bras vers lui ou s'il bifurqua vers elle mais tandis qu'il riait, il se retrouva beaucoup plus près d'elle. Ça ne devait donc pas l'embêter, eh ! Tant mieux ! Kyana comptait s'habituer très rapidement à ce mode de transport.

Autour d'eux, au travers des rires des Serdaigle et des protestations des Gryffondor, les regards approbateurs pleuvaient.

- Peut-être as-tu raison, ma chère. Mais je suis un esprit modeste. Et j'ai un peu le vertige… alors je suis mal à l'aise sur un piédestal.

- Alors il faudrait que tu t'abaisses à leur niveau.

- Ah ?

- Bien sûr ! Il faut apprendre à frayer avec les petites gens pour parvenir à te fondre à eux.

- Je vais t'en faire des petites gens, moi ! grogna Sirius. On a quand même du sang royal, dans nos rangs !

- Je ne suis pas de sang royal ! protesta James.

- Ah non ? Pourquoi te sens-tu concerné, alors ?

- …

- Enfin bref, tant qu'ils verront que tu es supérieur à eux, ils feront tout ce que tu leur dis. C'est triste à dire, quand même.

- Ma petite Kyana, si tu avais raison, ils m'écouteraient quand je leur dis de ne PAS faire un truc stupide. Or, c'est justement l'instant précis où ils décident de ne plus entendre le son de ma voix.

- Mais enfin, Remus, c'est ça les idiots !

- HEY !

- Ils sont de dociles petites choses et brusquement, quelque chose se dérègle dans leur cerveau et ils n'écoutent plus rien. Et c'est aux êtres suprêmes de les ramener sur le bon chemin et de réparer les pots cassés.

- Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais… ça se tient, son histoire, murmura Cathy à Lily.

- C'est bien le pire…

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir signé pour être le gourou de la secte, souligna Remus.

Jasper eut un éclat de rire plus fort que les autres mais ne dit rien, probablement dû au regard menaçant de Kyana.

- Tu n'as pas non plus signé pour être barman et tu le fais quand même. Que veux-tu, rétorqua Cathy.

Remus lui fit une grimace. On peut présumer que la conversation aurait pu se poursuivre durant des heures mais ils atteignirent les serres. Et aux dernières nouvelles, les professeurs n'admettaient pas de telles facéties dans leur cours. « Étrange… » Le plus cruel, aux yeux de Kyana, fut de devoir se décrocher du bras de Remus. « Allez, tu t'y rependras pour te rendre en études des Runes. » L'idée était excellente mais Kyana doutait de son courage. « Mais tu as dit que… » Kyana savait ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'était simplement pas certaine d'arriver à refaire un mouvement aussi naturel pour reprendre son bras. Et c'était vraiment la clef de toute la manœuvre. « Ouais… c'est sûr. On verra bien. J'ai confiance ! »

Enfin bref, elle avait un cours de Botanique à suivre. Bien qu'un peu ennuyeux après une session avec les Maraudeurs, tout se passa très bien… jusqu'à ce que, vers la fin du cours, Kyana et d'autres élèves soient envoyés dans une serre voisine pour y ranger des plantes. L'innocente jeune fille allait ressortir de la serre bien sagement, lorsqu'elle fut brutalement plaquée de côté. Elle s'enfonça entre les branches d'un arbre, sous le rire de ses camarades, heureusement sans se blesser.

- Oh, pardon, Kyana, dit Faith d'une voix qui ne semblait pas du tout désolée.

Stupéfaite, Kyana s'extirpa des branches sans même penser à se secouer. Pourquoi Faith avait eu l'envie soudaine de la pousser dans un arbre ? Ce n'était pas du tout son style. Elle essaya de lui en demander la raison mais Faith répondit, avec plusieurs variantes, qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Mais son sourire et ses yeux mentaient.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la serre du professeur Chourave, tous les élèves se mirent à rire en voyant Kyana. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle devait être couverte de feuilles et de machins qui traînaient en général dans un arbre « on dit des fleurs… fleurs. Tu sais, le truc avec les pétales. » Quand ses supposés amis, tant de Serdaigle que de Gryffondor, se moquaient si ouvertement d'elle, elle avait bien le droit de ne pas appeler une fleur par son nom !

Seul Remus ne riait pas… beaucoup et semblait… un peu… inquiet. « Il se fout de ta gueule comme les autres ! » Grmf…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Chourave à la fois amusée de voir Kyana et angoissée, probablement plus pour l'arbre que pour Kyana.

- C'est ridicule, vraiment, je lui ai foncé dedans ! expliqua Faith d'un air angélique.

Chourave lui lança un regard réprobateur avant de se tourner vers Kyana.

- Vous allez bien, Mlle Wald ?

Kyana murmura un vague « ouais » en retournant chercher ses affaires. Son corps allait bien, son orgueil se portait mal.

- Et l'arbre ? demanda le professeur.

- Oh, il n'a rien de cassé. Superbe spécimen ! J'ignorais que les lilas pouvaient fleurir à ce temps-ci de l'année ! Vous êtes vraiment forte !

« C'est pas vrai ?! » Anyka éclata de rire et Kyana dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas faire de même. En passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle découvrit qu'elle était en effet recouverte de fleurs de lilas… dont Remus adorait l'odeur. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bête, quand elle veut ! » Et apparemment, elle avait fait du chemin, elle aussi, depuis la pratiquement invisible Faith.

Kyana dut donc faire le chemin du retour vers le château en retirant feuilles et fleurs de ses cheveux et vêtements... manuellement, bien sûr. Elle n'allait pas gâcher l'effort de Faith. « Mais pourquoi tu les enlèves ? Tu vas sentir encore meilleur si tu les gardes ! » Quelle fille sensée garderait tout ça dans ses cheveux sans raison ? « Tu en as une, raison ! » Elle n'allait tout le même pas dire à tout le monde qu'elle gardait les fleurs dans ses cheveux pour que Remus décide de venir la renifler, si ? « C'est certain que vu comme ça… »

Elle en avait déjà enlevé plusieurs tandis qu'elle se lançait sur la route du cours de Runes mais elle en avait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas fait la moitié du travail. Même si l'intention avait été bonne et que Kyana avait trouvé l'idée marrante au départ, elle se mit à maudire Faith de l'avoir si bien enfoncé dans les branches… jusqu'à ce qu'une main qui n'était pas la sienne se joigne à la chasse aux fleurs.

Elle tourna la tête vers Remus. Il semblait incertain de la réaction qu'elle allait avoir mais parut soulagé lorsqu'elle lui sourit.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Oh, y'a pas de quoi.

- C'est malin, je vais en avoir pour la journée.

- Bah, ça fait joli… et j'aime bien le lilas, répondit-il, concentré à retirer les fleurs tout en marchant.

« Ah tiens, il aime le lilas ! Tu le savais ? » Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter… « Tu vas lui dire, lors d'une conversation sur l'oreiller, lorsque vous serez mariés, que vos amis avaient rédigé le petit guide du Remus ? »

Kyana secoua vivement la tête, espérant qu'Anyka s'assomme quelque part. Remus, étonné, l'interrogea du regard.

- Bah, j'essayais une méthode plus drastique.

Il rit et se remit à la tâche.

Ils continuèrent tous les deux à enlever les fleurs des cheveux de Kyana jusqu'à ce que le professeur Berry entre dans la classe. À ce stade-ci, adorant les doigts de Remus dans ses cheveux, Kyana eut l'irrésistible envie de hurler sa colère à la pauvre femme qui venait donner son cours.

La leçon se passa très bien. Remus se tenait plus près qu'à l'habitude et Kyana semblait s'être développé une nouvelle manie, à savoir bouger ses cheveux le plus fréquemment possible.

À la fin de la classe, le professeur Berry, qui avait passé son temps à lancer des regards amusés à Kyana, passa à deux doigts de se faire décapiter.

Tout de suite après qu'ils se soient levés, Remus s'était remis à la chasse aux fleurs. Il venait tout juste d'en retirer lorsque le professeur leva sa baguette… et fit disparaître toutes traces de lilas de la tête de Kyana. « Aaaaah ! Mais de quoi je me mêle ?! »

- Ce sera plus rapide comme ça, je crois. Non ? dit le professeur avec un aimable sourire.

- En effet, merci, répondit Kyana avec un sourire qu'elle tâcha de rendre convaincant.

Berry hocha la tête et Kyana quitta la pièce, très agacée, suivie de Remus. Elle lui jeta un regard et fut surprise de découvrir son teint rose et son air d'excuse. Le même qu'il affichait la veille. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se reprocher ? « Il avait peut-être songé à tout enlever avec un sort mais préférait le faire à la main ? » Ne pas aller dans cette direction. Surtout, ne pas y aller. La partie n'était pas gagnée !

Le dimanche soir suivant, Kyana se félicita de ne pas avoir crié victoire au Q.G. et avec l'histoire des lilas. La partie n'était certes pas gagnée. Elle était même sur le point de se terminer avec un score nul.

Oui, les efforts de Kyana pour se rapprocher de Remus avaient tous, sans aucune exception, été couronnés de succès. Il la laissait maintenant s'approcher de lui, le prendre par le bras, marcher tout près, etc. sans aucun problème. Elle aurait même pu s'asseoir sur ses genoux si elle avait voulu. « Tu veux, tu n'oses pas. Nuance. » Elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait envers lui avec une facilité étonnante. « Comme quoi rester soi-même et combattre sa timidité a vraiment du mérite ! » Mais quand les choses devenaient un peu trop intimes, Remus affichait invariablement cet étrange air coupable. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il regrettait ou qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire… ou les deux, plus probablement. Kyana avait du mal à comprendre. Il semblait totalement heureux de la façon dont tournait leur relation. Rien dans son comportement ne laissait paraître le moindre soupçon de recul ou de quelque sentiment négatif que ce soit. Alors pourquoi toujours être sur le point de s'excuser ?

- Peut-être qu'il aurait envie d'aller plus… en avant mais qu'il croit que tu n'es pas intéressée ? suggéra Faith, tandis qu'elle faisait le point sur la situation avec les Serdaigle.

- Pas intéressée ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fille qui n'est pas intéressée ? Même Thomas commence à s'en douter !

- Kyana ! On est toujours le dernier à s'en rendre compte ! Alors dis-toi que c'est bon signe si l'avant dernier commence à se réveiller.

Ils se mirent à rire à la réponse d'Edward.

- Je crois que tu es trop subtile, dit Jasper.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es trop subtile.

Kyana soupira.

- J'avais compris les mots mais pas le sens…

Nouvelle vague de rire.

- Tu es tellement douée pour te rapprocher de lui en douce et attirer son attention qu'il a probablement l'impression qu'il est obsédé par toi et qu'il te colle aux basques.

- Mais… je VEUX qu'il soit obsédé par moi et qu'il me colle aux basques.

- Oui, moi je le sais. Mais pas lui. Il croit que tu veux être son amie et seulement son amie. Je suis certain que jamais dans le cerveau de Remus n'est encore apparue l'idée que tu voudrais être sa _petite_ amie.

- Alors si tu fais jouer ses hormones, il se sent forcément coupable. On a quelques scrupules, nous aussi, tu sais ? dit Edward avec un clin d'œil.

Kyana eut un petit rire avant de passer la main sur ses yeux. Elle comprenait ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire et admettait que c'était possiblement vrai mais elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comment s'y prendre pour remédier à tout ça.

- Il faut que tu continues tes tactiques d'approche mais il faudrait aussi commencer la méthode offensive, dit Bridget en hocha la tête avec fatalité.

Elle les regarda un à un. Ils affichaient le même air convaincu.

Lancer une offensive. Ça impliquait d'afficher ouvertement ses sentiments, de pousser les limites de l'amitié, de cesser d'espérer qu'il prenne les devants et de se lancer tête baissée en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Kyana n'était pas certaine de vouloir faire tout ça. Oui, son mur de conviction était tombé « tout comme celui du Q.G. des Maraudeurs. N'est-ce pas là un signe révélateur ? » Kyana ne croyait pas aux signes. Sauf ceux de la peur. Et elle avait maintenant plus peur que jamais de perdre ce qu'elle avait bâtie avec Remus.

Elle était allée déjà bien loin, maintenant. Devait-elle reculer ou continuer ?

- Eh bien… Je crois que je vais enclencher le plan A, soupira-t-elle.

- Le plan A ? On était sur le B ?

- C'est quoi le plan A ?

Kyana plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jasper. Il cligna des paupières quelques fois avant comprendre. Il afficha alors un air à la fois surpris et admiratif, lançant un long sifflement entre ses dents.

- Le plan A. Le plan… Anyka.

Trois autres sifflements accompagnèrent celui de Jasper… et le triomphe de la petite voix si agaçante.

« Que le deuxième round commence ! »


	19. TAIAUT !

**A/N** Voilàààà ! Même pas un an ! Ouais, bon, on espérait faire franchement plus vite mais on a bloqué à plusieurs endroits alors bon… De toutes façons, il est là maintenant alors cessez de vous plaindre ! ;)

Il est quand même plus court, celui là. Mais on s'entend que les derniers étaient franchement longs ! Et comme nous on a tendance à utiliser l'expression « trop c'est comme pas assez » à outrance, on s'est dit qu'on devait l'appliquer à nous même.

On espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Nous remercions nos deux petits rats de laboratoire, Steamboat Willie et un autre qu'on sait pas si il veut être nommé, qui ont lu le chapitre pour voir si y'a des trucs qu'avec Padfoot on aurait pas remarqués. Vous avez été très efficaces ! Et on vous aime nettement plus que Wormtail ! C'est sympa, quand même… non ?

Et, évidemment, nous nous inclinons devant la grandeur de notre gros puppy-aux-grosses-papattes adoré…

En parlant de toi, t'as quelque chose à dire, Padfoot ? Oui ? Non ? C'est à toi de voir, maintenant, tout est entre tes pattes et nous disparaissons à l'instant.

**Padfoot**** dit :** J'adore ce chapitre ! Il réveille un instinct... animal en moi. :D Comment ça, je suis **déjà** un animal ??

**ERRATUM** : Dans le chapitre précédent, Cathy dit, et nous citons : « … mon papa à moi, il est moldu. ». Mais c'est FAUX ! C'est pas son papa à elle qui est moldu, c'est sa maman à elle ! Désolés pour la confusion.

**19 – Taïaut !**

Prendre la décision de lancer le plan A était une chose… mais l'appliquer en était une autre. Pleine de motivation et de détermination, Kyana avait accepté avec enthousiasme de faire ses devoirs au Q.G. le lundi soir. Elle s'était installée tout près de Remus et avait attendu les instructions d'Anyka. Pour les refuser systématiquement…

Il était miraculeux, vraiment, que Kyana ait réussi à cacher la dispute qui se déroulait dans sa tête parce que si quelqu'un s'en était aperçu, elle se serait retrouvée dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste-Mangouste.

Il faut dire que Kyana elle-même en était venue à craindre la schizophrénie mais elle s'était dit avec une certaine lucidité, considérant son état, qu'en général, les schizophrènes ignoraient que les voix qu'ils entendaient venaient de leur tête. Kyana, elle, le savait. Elle savait parfaitement bien qu'Anyka était simplement la voix de son côté Maraudeur. Elle savait que toutes les idées d'Anyka étaient en fait les siennes. Oui oui, elle le savait ! Mais elle n'arrivait simplement pas à les appliquer.

Il fallait aussi dire, à la décharge de Kyana, que les suggestions d'Anyka étaient des plus drastiques. Certes, caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse de Remus était une idée très alléchante mais peut-être… un peu… trop… « Ouais, bon, j'avoue… »

Maintenant dans son lit, Kyana en était aux conciliations avec Anyka. Elles devaient bien se mettre d'accord si elles voulaient travailler en équipe.

« J'admets que j'ai voulu commencer à jouer un peu trop fort. » Beaucoup trop fort. Kyana ne pensait pas du tout que Remus aurait apprécié. « Pourquoi pas ? » Parce que les suggestions qu'Anyka avait faites n'étaient pas des techniques de rapprochement mais d'attouchement. Et il avait été prouvé sans aucun doute possible que Remus n'était pas un fervent amateur d'harcèlement sexuel.

La discussion entre l'ange et le démon de Kyana se poursuivit un bon moment encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une technique progressive soit votée à l'unanimité … et que Kyana ait juré que si elles se rendaient en haut de l'échelle, ce ne serait pas exactement l'intérieur de la cuisse qu'elle caresserait.

« Prête ? » Prête… « Prête ? » Prête. « Prête ? » Prête ! « Okay ? » Okay !

Ce dialogue était celui qui se tramait dans la tête de Kyana depuis qu'elle était debout. Il recommençait en boucle à chaque fois que la possibilité d'entrevoir Remus se présentait. Donc, depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied dans la Grande Salle, c'était interminable. Surtout que le mardi après-midi, c'était double métamorphose. Ce n'était plus une possibilité d'entrevoir mais bien une certitude de voir.

« Prête ? » Prête… « Prête ? » Prête. « Prête ? » Prête ! « Okay ? » Okay !

- Kyana ? Faut aller en Meta…

- Prête ! Okay ! lançant Kyana en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Thomas fut totalement subjugué de voir que Kyana lui obéissait avec autant d'empressement. Et la raison qu'il se trouva pour expliquer l'éclat de rire de ses amis ne serait sans doute jamais connue. Il aurait peut-être été bon que quelqu'un lui explique parce que le pauvre Kelsey ne s'en retrouva que plus convaincu dans ses convictions de finir ses jours avec la jolie demoiselle Wald.

Malheureusement ou heureusement inconsciente de ce potentiel destin, Kyana prit le chemin de la classe de Métamorphose.

« Les Maraudeurs arrivent. » Maraudeurs vus. « Dis bonjour. »

- Bonjour !

Bonjour dit. « Souris. » Sourire fait. « Réponds à la question de Lily. » Question répondue. « Approche-toi de Remus. » Remus approché. « Regarde-le » Regard fait. « Attrape son bras. » Bras attrapé. « Arrête de faire le soldat. » Solda… hum…

Sortant finalement de sa transe, juste à temps pour éviter que Jasper ne se mette à se rouler par terre, Kyana se préoccupa enfin d'autre chose que d'Anyka. Certes, les Gryffondor, Remus le premier, la regardaient étrangement mais comme elle redevint elle-même et se glissa dans la conversation comme si de rien n'était, ils oublièrent rapidement son allure automate.

Donc, pour la seconde fois, Kyana s'en allait en cours accrochée au bras de Remus qui, ma foi, ne semblait pas du tout agacé par ce fait.

- Alors, vos rénovations ? demanda-t-elle à mi parcours.

Sans dire exactement de quoi il en retournait, Kyana avait expliqué à ses amis de Serdaigle que les Maraudeurs s'étaient lancés dans l'architecture pour expliquer la mauvaise humeur de Remus, lorsqu'ils se rendaient tous au cours de botanique. Bien évidement, deux personnes s'étaient indignés mais les autres s'étaient bien marrés.

- Ça avance rondement ! répondit joyeusement Cathy.

- Mais ça irait encore mieux si Monsieur Lupin daignait nous donner un coup de main, grogna Sirius avec un regard en coin pour le principal intéressé.

- Ne recommence pas avec ça, Black. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais, en aucune façon, être complice de ce plan stupide.

- N'empêche que tu vas en profiter autant que nous, intervint James.

- Peut-être bien… mais quand même… regardez-moi. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai la vigueur pour ce genre de travail ? demanda Remus avec de grands yeux innocents.

Sirius eut une moue agacée, qui devint à demi amusée, avant d'étirer le bras pour coincer, sous son coude, la tête de Remus, qui siffla comme une marmotte en colère. Tout le monde se mit à ricaner, même Kyana malgré le fait qu'elle dut momentanément abandonner le bras de Remus.

- C'est vrai que t'es pas très fort ! dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son copain.

Remus poussa un grognement furieux et s'extirpa de là relativement facilement, non sans avoir perdu ce qui restait de son brushing et de sa dignité en cours de route. Il lança à Sirius son meilleur regard menaçant… qui ne fut pas très efficace.

- Si tu étais plus fort que moi, qu'est-ce que j'en baverais, hein ! dit Sirius en riant.

Le visage de Remus se fendit en un large sourire.

- T'as pas idée !

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et prit une soudaine démarche de conquérant, apparemment très fier d'être le plus fort des Maraudeurs.

- Je te rappelle que _moi_, je suis plus forte que toi, Black.

Les éclats de rire repartirent de plus belle tandis que Sirius trébuchait pratiquement sur son arrogance qui venait de s'écraser. Remus, qui essayait tant bien que mal de replacer ses cheveux dans une disposition correcte, regarda Kyana d'un charmant air approbateur. « Bravo ! » Merci ! « Cependant, dans un autre ordre d'idée, bien qu'il soit absolument craquant comme ça, je doute que Remus parvienne à se rendre présentable avant d'arriver à la salle de classe. » Kyana l'espérait bien… « Excellent ! »

Tandis que Kyana cogitait, les autres s'étaient mit à se moquer de Sirius, qui s'était fait battre par une fille, puisque les Gryffondor ne manquèrent pas de résumer l'histoire aux Serdaigle. Si bien que ce fut bien la première fois que le jeune Black était ravi de mettre le pied en classe.

Comme Anyka l'avait souligné, Remus n'était absolument pas présentable pour aller en cours. Surtout qu'il s'était essentiellement concentré sur ses cheveux. Kyana s'arrêta donc juste avant d'entrer dans le local pour lui lancer un regard qu'elle voulait étonné.

- Mon pauvre petit Remus ! Il t'a tout débraillé ! dit-elle, pleine de sollicitude.

Il s'arrêta sur le champ avec une drôle d'expression. La généreuse Kyana se décida donc à lui donner un coup de main, sans aucune arrière pensée. « Ce n'est pas notre style ». Elle ajusta gentiment sa cravate, avec un léger frôlement de sa pomme d'Adam, qui réagit immédiatement, le col de sa chemise et sa robe de sorcier. Elle fit tout ça avec un infini souci du détail, n'oubliant aucun faux pli. Puis, avec une immense satisfaction personnelle, elle leva les mains et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Remus. Doux, soyeux, malléables, charmants… mmmm… Mais bon, elle ne pouvait malheureusement « c'est le mot » pas y passer la journée. Elle termina sa petite mise en pli et posa délicatement ses mains sur la poitrine de Remus, juste un peu, avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens. Il la fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable.

- Ben voilà ! Tu es tout beau à nouveau ! Quoique le look négligé ne t'aille pas mal du tout non plus. Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est l'avantage d'être mignon, eh !

Remus eut une expression encore plus étrange mais Kyana se contenta de lui sourire et de retirer ses mains avec un léger glissement puis tourna les talons pour aller s'installer à sa place. Oui, elle avait rougi durant le processus mais lui avait rosi alors ils étaient à égalité. Qui plus est, elle n'avait ni hésité, ni détourné le regard. « Du grand art. Je te félicite. »

Satisfaite, Kyana leva le menton et suivit avec toute dignité le cours du professeur McGonagall, sans se préoccuper le moins de monde de ses copains qui se bidonnaient bien.

--

Le puissant sentiment de fierté qui avait suivi Kyana toute la journée fut fortement ébranlé le soir venu, puisqu'elle fut confrontée à une situation vraiment, vraiment très sérieuse. Tandis qu'elle travaillait avec ses copains, Thomas était venu lui demander audience privée. Voyant mal comment elle pouvait refuser « Facile, tu ouvres la bouche et tu dis « non ». C'est pas compliqué ! », elle s'était levée et avait élu domicile à la table juste à côté « eh ben, bravo pour l'effort…. Pour un peu, tu aurais dit aux autres de simplement se boucher les oreilles. », faisant face à un Jasper qui regardait tout ça avec de grands yeux pétillants. Thomas en avait semblé néanmoins satisfait. Il s'était installé juste en face d'elle avec son air le plus solennel et, au grand agacement de Kyana, il avait placé sa main moite sur la sienne et l'avait regardée avec compassion avant d'exposer le terrible problème qui pesait maintenant sur les épaules de Kyana.

Elle ne sut pas exactement gérer tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait _absolument_ aucune idée d'où une supposition aussi… saugrenue ! (il fallait bien le dire !) avait bien pu surgir mais… apparemment… la rumeur voulait… qu'elle essayait… de mettre la main… sur Remus Lupin !

« Je suis… totalement… abasourdie. » et Kyana donc !

- Je comprends vraiment ta consternation, Kyana, continua Thomas, visiblement soucieux d'aider. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de trucs agréables à entendre, je sais. J'imagine qu'avec le temps, ces imbéciles vont bien finir par voir l'énormité de leur bêtise mais pour l'instant, voici les faits. Ils croient que tu as… le béguin pour ce taré de Gryffondor.

Seule la totale stupéfaction de Kyana l'empêcha de le frapper en entendant la fin de sa phrase. Et peut-être aussi de voir, derrière Thomas, ses amis de Serdaigle qui pleuraient de rire en silence. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient eux aussi passablement estomaqués par les révélations de Thomas. Vraiment, _personne_ n'avait vu cette situation venir. Kyana avoir le béguin pour Remus. À tomber à la renverse !

Un bon moment passa avant que la jeune fille ne parvienne à dire quelque chose. Et ce ne fut pas de ses plus grandes phrases.

- Ah, Thomas, je dois dire que je suis totalement sidérée, lança Kyana d'une voix incertaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Sérieusement ?! Eh puis, pourquoi, diable… ?!

Il y avait peut-être une explication. Kyana ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'il lui dise un truc pareil pour une autre raison que de voir sa réaction et d'être fixé sur ses sentiments à propos de Remus. Et entrevoir ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! Pour l'amour du ciel, il ne pouvait pas être aussi idiot ? Si ?

- Je sais… je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas comment tout ça a bien pu commencer. Peut-être passes-tu trop de temps avec lui ? Ou tu te montres peut-être trop amicale. Comme ce midi, quand tu l'as aidé avant le cours de Métamorphose. C'était peut-être innocent pour toi mais certains ne l'ont pas vu de cette façon.

« Bah moi non plus, je l'avais pas vu de cette façon… » Kyana non plus ! Et elle espérait quand même que Remus ne l'avait effectivement pas vu d'un point de vue strictement amical…

Mais ce n'était pas la question pour le moment. Thomas semblait des plus sincères. Embêtant.

- Tu… tu parles sérieusement, là ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne crois pas que je plaisanterais sur un sujet pareil ?

Non, probablement pas… « Eh puis, il ne plaisante jamais, peu importe le sujet… »

Il devint particulièrement difficile pour Kyana de garder son sérieux. De un, parce que c'était une des conversations les plus ridicules qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie, et ce n'était même pas pour déconner, et de deux, parce que si Faith faisait des efforts de compassion envers Thomas, Jasper, Bridget et Edward semblaient sur le point de mourir de rire.

- Euh… non. C'est que, Thomas, tu vois, je…

- Je sais que tu n'as rien fait pour encourager de telles rumeurs. C'est totalement grotesque ! Je sais que tu n'as pas le béguin pour lui.

Kyana soupira et se décida à arrêter tout ça avant que Thomas ne devienne encore plus ridicule, ou, pire, qu'il insulte une nouvelle fois Remus et se retrouve avec la main de Kyana imprimée sur la joue.

- Thomas…

- Non mais quand même !

- Thomas.

- Vous êtes des amis, rien de plus. Et encore.

- Thomas !

- Je va…

- Thomas !! Écoute-moi !

Le pauvre Kelsey se tut et croisa les mains, tout prêt à entendre les horribles malheurs de la pauvre Kyana. L'âme charitable de la Serdaigle hésita donc à rectifier la situation. « C'est pas mieux si tu le laisses comme ça. La vérité fait mal mais il va avoir l'air con moins longtemps… remarque, on ne peut pas en être tout à fait certain. » Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait l'air con ! « Il n'a pas l'air con ? » Si ! Mais c'était toujours le cas, alors ça ne faisait pas vraiment de différence. La question était que Thomas n'était pas une mauvaise personne et que, de toute évidence, il avait un faible pour Kyana. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire de la peine. « Il n'en pince pas pour toi du tout ! Il a décidé que tu étais assez jolie, intelligente et docile pour lui faire une épouse convenable et une bonne couveuse à petits Kelsey ! Tu le sais très bien ! Et si vraiment il t'appréciait vraiment, il te prendrait comme tu es au lieu de critiquer tout ce que tu fais à longueur de journée ! » Ouais bon… « Et puis, vaut mieux que les choses soient claires, non ? Tu ne seras jamais sa petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? »

- Tu… euh… comment dire ? Je n'ai effectivement pas le béguin pour Remus. Je…

- Mais je sais Kyana ! C'est ridic-…

- …l'aime.

- …-ule de penser ça. Comme si tu… Pardon ?

Derrière Thomas, les quatre idiots cessèrent de rire pour voir la réaction de Thomas qui, selon toute vraisemblance, serait des plus démesurées. Kelsey avait une propension aux réactions dramatiques, ce qui, lorsque ça ne les concernait pas directement, amusait grandement ses amis. À son insu, bien sûr.

Kyana ne prit même pas la peine de répéter et se contenta d'hocher la tête avec une moue presque désolée.

Thomas, lui, resta bouche bée pendant un bon moment avant de se mettre à rire.

- Ah je vois ! C'est encore une de tes blagues comme tes trucs avec les Aurors ! Tu ne m'auras pas, cette fois. Je trouve ça bien que tu prennes ça à la blague, c'est courageux.

Kyana soupira et secoua la tête.

- Non, Thomas, je ne plaisante pas.

- Oh, Kyana ! Quand même ! Tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu es amoureuse de Lupin !

« Tu ferais mieux de prendre une autre stratégie. Qui plus est, vaut mieux qu'il n'aille pas hurler sur tous les toits son indignation face à ton amour pour Remus. » Vrai. Mais il fallait tout de même être claire. « Je sais ! Je viens de te le dire ! » Et un de plus ou de moins à dire partout que Kyana essayait de s'approprier Lupin, ça ne ferait pas une bien grande différence.

- Okay… Disons que je ne suis pas « amoureuse » de lui…

- Ah ! Je savais bien !

- …je confirme quand même que j'essaie de mettre la main dessus. Promis, juré.

Le visage de Thomas s'allongea. Ça, il pouvait le croire. « C'est quand même ça. » Il était même tellement convaincu que ses talents Shakespeariens venaient de disparaître.

- Mais… mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ? balbutia stupidement le pauvre garçon.

- Oh… mais plein de trucs, répondit Kyana avec un sourire suggestif qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.

Les rires reprirent, avec du son, cette fois, tout comme Thomas semblait sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Tu… tu… ne penses pas… réellement…. Des trucs comme quoi ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

- Je crois que tu préfères ne pas le savoir…

Pendant un bon moment, Thomas resta figé dans la plus cocasse des expressions outragées que Kyana ait vues de sa vie puis il se retourna vers les rigolards, derrière lui.

- Vous… vous le saviez ?!

- Évidemment ! hoqueta Edward.

- Et vous… vous trouvez ça… drôle ?!

- C'est toi… qu'on trouve… drôle ! répondit Bridget.

- Ça ne vous choque pas ?!

- Pourquoi ça nous choquerait ? demanda Faith.

- Mais… mais… ce n'est pas un garçon pour elle, voyons !

- Ah ? Et qui le serait, alors ? 

La question de Jasper fit rougir Thomas qui resta sans parler pendant au moins une minute entière avant qu'il ne cherche April des yeux et l'appelle à la rescousse. « Par Merlin… Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez pathétique… »

April, tel un général de cavalerie, approcha à grands pas : toujours prête… Mais en retard.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

- Tu… tu savais que Kyana en pinçait pour ce… ce… ce Gryffondor de Lupin ? lança Thomas, comme si « Gryffondor » était la pire insulte qu'il ait pu dire.

April eut une sorte de reniflement méprisant.

- Évidemment que je le… Lupin ? répéta-t-elle soudainement avec de grands yeux avant de reprendre son calme et de lever le nez d'un air arrogant. Oui… bien sûr que je le savais, conclut-elle, sans se soucier de l'évidence de son mensonge.

Thomas, totalement consterné, traîna les pieds jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune. Apparemment, son monde venait de s'écrouler et il voulait aller recoller les morceaux plus loin.

Ils le regardèrent tous partir, plus ou moins compatissants. Puis April jeta un dernier regard perplexe vers Kyana, ses lèvres formulant silencieusement « Lupin? » une dernière fois, et elle retourna à ses travaux en secouant la tête.

- Ben ça alors ! April l'ignorait aussi ? s'étonna Edward lorsqu'elle fut assez loin.

- Pour la citer : « Honnêtement, si une fille pouvait choisir n'importe quel garçon des Gryffondor, voire de l'école, je ne vois vraiment pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre que Sirius Black. » dit Bridget en hochant la tête.

- Elle… elle te l'a dit ?! demanda Jasper, à la fois étonné et suspicieux.

- Bien sûr que non. Je l'ai lu dans son journal intime.

- BRIDGET VOIGHT ! s'indigna Faith.

- Quoi ? Elle l'a laissé traîner sur son lit ! C'est pas ma faute ! Vous savez bien que je ne résiste pas à lire ce que je n'ai pas le droit de lire, surtout si ça traîne ! C'est une sacrée petite coquine, vous savez ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix entendue, après avoir laissé ses amis être outrés pendant quelques secondes.

Un lourd silence s'installa durant lequel Bridget savoura l'effet de sa révélation. Puis s'élevèrent les commentaires d'incrédulité. Voight tenta de prouver ce qu'elle avançait en racontant des anecdotes mais elle fut interrompue par Faith et Jasper. C'était apparemment inconcevable de rapporter de tels faits.

Kyana n'en était pas si certaine. Et même une demi-heure plus tard, tandis qu'elle travaillait sur son devoir d'arithmancie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards en direction de Bridget et Edward, qui chuchotaient dans un coin reculé.

- On appelle ça de la curiosité morbide, souffla finalement la voix de Jasper à son oreille.

Interdite, Kyana pivota vers lui, toute rouge de s'être fait prendre à épier.

- J'admets en souffrir aussi, admit-il. Mais d'un autre côté, comment pourrais-tu à nouveau regarder Sirius dans les yeux en sachant ce qu'April est capable d'imaginer avec lui ?

Kyana resta sans voix. Certes, savoir ce que pouvait imaginer April était intéressant mais… forcément… c'était avec Sirius. « Sirius, ouiiii. Sirius et April… Beurk ! »

- Je vois à ta grimace que tu penses comme moi, ricana Jasper. Allez, Arithmancie ! Tu ne dois pas laisser tes travaux s'empiler si tu veux, et je te cite, mettre la main sur Remus Lupin !

Oh, exact ! Surtout que demain, c'était mercredi ! Aaaah… le mercredi. « TRAVAILLE ! » Oh, oui.

--

Le lendemain, Lily lui ayant cédé sa place avec une immense bonne volonté, Kyana fit route pour les serres puis vers l'étude des runes au bras de Remus. Si bien qu'il lui tendit pratiquement le bras à la fin du cours. Ce fut donc une Kyana relativement triomphante qui fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Si on lui avait demandé ce qui causait la relativité de son triomphe, la réponse aurait été assez simple. Se promener au bras de Remus en public, bien que satisfaisant, surtout si on considérait la tête de tooooooutes les filles qui la fixaient avec leurs vilains petits yeux envieux, était quand même assez simpliste. Un petit pas dans la bonne direction mais un petit pas quand même.

Cependant, après le repas venait l'heure où elle serait entièrement seule avec Remus. Et Anyka n'allait sans doute pas se contenter d'un petit sourire charmant ou d'un frôlement ça et là, comme elle avait passé son temps à faire durant le cours de Runes. « Ça m'étonnerait fort… mais on verra bien à quoi se prête la situation ! » Ah, Kyana en était soulagée. « Eh, quand même… » Avec un sourire, Kyana remplit son assiette et discuta avec ses amis, comme si rien au monde ne l'inquiétait. Pourtant…

« Prête ? » Prête… « Prête ? » Prête. « Prête ? » Prête ! « Okay ? » Okay !

--

Kyana était habituée aux contacts physiques. Dans sa maison, c'était monnaie courante. M. et Mme Wald étaient de ces gens qui communiquaient leurs émotions avec leurs mains. Étant nés à une époque où les parents n'avaient pas une grande tendance à dire « je t'aime » à leurs enfants, ils avouaient leurs sentiments plus clairement avec une douce pression sur l'épaule qu'avec n'importe quelles paroles. Ils avaient une « intelligence manuelle », comme s'amusait à le dire tante Maydine, qui ne trouvait que très rarement son égale. Ils savaient tous les deux très précisément le moment où il était judicieux pour eux de toucher les gens et, surtout, comment ils devaient le faire à cet instant précis. De la même façon que si une journée passait sans que ni papa Wald ni maman Wald n'ait au moins posé la main brièvement sur sa tête, bébé Wald savait qu'il était dans un sale pétrin.

Jonas et Katarina Wald étaient donc des personnes de contact. Mais ils étaient aussi de ceux qui prenaient soin des gens qu'ils aimaient. Ils étaient pleins d'attentions pour tout leur petit monde. Et ils l'étaient encore plus l'un envers l'autre. Étant similaire sur cette facette de leur personnalité, ils savaient très bien à quel point l'autre avait besoin de toutes les petites choses qui pouvaient démontrer leur affection. Une petite soupe ici, un petit câlin là, le couple Wald s'aimait vraiment beaucoup ou, comme le disait l'oncle Demetrius, s'aimait Ad Nauseam.

Kyana, même si elle se moquait gentiment de ses parents avec le reste de sa famille, les avait toujours trouvés magnifiques à regarder. Elle trouvait adorable de voir son papa caresser et brosser longuement les longs cheveux de sa femme et elle souriait toujours avec affection lorsqu'elle voyait sa mère accourir, prête à masser les épaules de son mari, à la seconde près où il amorçait une ébauche d'étirement douloureux.

Jonas jouait aussi dans d'autres cheveux que ceux de sa femme, bien sûr ! Et Katarina massait toutes les épaules endolories qui nécessitaient ses soins méticuleux. À ce dernier sujet, Demetrius avait l'habile manie de se récolter un massage à chaque fois qu'il venait à la maison. Kyana et sa sœur Karen avaient d'ailleurs suspecté qu'il venait les voir si souvent principalement pour avoir un massage. Leurs doutes avaient été confirmés par leur grand frère Jethro qui avait ajouté en riant qu'Amélia, la femme de Demetrius, abusait tout autant des potages et des brushings que son beau-frère lui prodiguait en toute gentillesse et innocence.

Mais lorsqu'ils le faisaient l'un pour l'autre c'était encore plus adorable. Ils se regardaient et se souriaient doucement. Et lorsque Kyana les espionnait et qu'ils se croyaient seuls, sa maman soupirait et son papa murmurait de satisfaction suite aux agissements de sa douce moitié. Assurément qu'ils ne le faisaient que dans l'intimité puisqu'ils étaient si transparents l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient amis, partenaires et complices.

Ce fut donc dans cet esprit de gentillesse, d'innocence, de bonne foi et de franche camaraderie que Kyana avait décidé de suivre l'exemple de sa mère. Lorsque, une fois au Q.G., Remus avait roulé la tête avec une légère grimace, elle s'était dit, avec l'approbation d'Anyka, qu'il serait sympathique de sa part de lui faire un petit massage comme elle avait si souvent regardé sa mère le faire. Elle s'était donc levée, sous l'œil doré et interrogateur de Remus, pour aller se planter derrière lui. Il émit un bref son, sans doute un début de question, pour se taire brusquement au moment où Kyana avait trouvé le courage de poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules avec douceur et confiance. Après tout, aux dires de Jethro, elle avait hérité des talents de sa mère en ce domaine. Il s'était instantanément figé mais Kyana n'avait pas abandonné et, progressivement, il s'était détendu. Si bien que maintenant, il avait les yeux fermés et semblait profiter pleinement du traitement que lui prodiguait Kyana.

Tout allait donc parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Remus semblait heureux et Kyana pouvait enfin toucher à ses adorables épaules. « Adorables épaules ?! Ce sont des _épaules_ ! » Et alors ? Elles étaient à Remus donc, forcément, elles étaient adorables ! « … » Peu importait. Remus avait des épaules qui en plus d'être adorables « quand même… » étaient solides et musclées… et maintenant nettement moins nouées que tout à l'heure. Bref, la vie était merveilleuse.

Puis, quelque chose se produisit. Quelque chose qui, en plus de s'attaquer sauvagement à la région du nombril de Kyana, brisa une impression de pure innocence que la jeune fille avait toujours bercée avec amour.

Remus murmura.

Un murmure qui, pour une tierce oreille, aurait sonné exactement de la même façon que ceux que faisait Jonas Wald mais qui, aux oreilles de Kyana ne résonna pas DU TOUT comme ceux de son papa. Ce qui, invariablement, la conduisit à la seule conclusion possible. Ses parents n'étaient pas les innocentes personnes que Kyana croyait qu'ils étaient. Parce que si les murmures de son papa faisaient au nombril de sa maman ce que les murmures de Remus faisaient au sien, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'innocent dans toute cette histoire de massages privés ! « Et alors ? Grand bien leur fasse ! » Certes, tant mieux pour eux. Mais quand même, c'était un choc. « Tu croyais que tu étais arrivée comment ? Dans un chou ? Et vous êtes trois bébés Wald. » Oui, Kyana savait, ça ! Jonas et Katarina étaient de leur époque et étaient très ouverts d'esprit. Il y avait cependant une nuance entre savoir et voir ! Ses parents étaient quand même assez discrets et aucun des enfants Wald n'avait vu quelque chose de plus compromettant que des baisers. Baisers amoureux, certes, mais des baisers. Ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec l'indécence des massages qu'ils échangeaient en privé ! « Si tu ne les avais pas espionnés, tu ne l'aurais jamais su. » Anyka était de quel côté, exactement ? « Je suis neutre… » Humph. « Et puis, ce n'est pas indécent du tout. À la rigueur un prélude à quelque chose d'indécent. » Qu'Anyka le dise au nombril de Kyana, il n'avait pas encore compris. « Bah c'est que toi, tu viens tout juste de découvrir tes hormones, c'est pour ça ! » Ouais, peut-être bien. Mais quand mê…

Remus grogna.

« Ah oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… » La relation de M. et Mme Wald fut subitement oubliée, non sans avoir été approuvée par leur plus jeune fille. Kyana avait eu la très nette impression de sentir le grognement de Remus passer de son tympan jusqu'à son nombril. Elle tâcha donc de refaire exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cette fois, elle récolta quelque chose entre le murmure et le grognement. « Excellent ! » Oui ! Apparemment, Remus était très sensible au niveau de la nuque et derrière les oreilles. Kyana glissa donc ses pouces tout doucement de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale, du bas vers le haut, jusqu'à la naissance des cheveux de Remus. Il baissa automatiquement la tête avec un autre son tout aussi agréable. Elle massa donc gentiment sa nuque, résistant avec peine à embrasser le petit creux, là. Puis elle remonta ses doigts sur son crâne. Elle lui massa la tête, envoyant ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier du tout. Il ne faisait que produire des sons absolument délirants et à bouger la tête en fonction de ce que Kyana faisait. Au bout d'un moment, Kyana redescendit lentement ses mains vers les épaules. Tandis qu'elle prenait bien soin de glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque, elle eut l'idée audacieuse de faire poursuivre leur course jusqu'aux clavicules, qu'elle devinait, là bas, cachées sous la chemise. Elle obéit à son instinct et fut largement récompensée lorsqu'elle entendit et sentit, sous ses mains, Remus aspirer entre ses dents. Chose qu'elle aurait facilement pu faire elle-même, considérant la douceur de la peau que ses doigts venaient de découvrir.

Parce qu'elle s'y était déjà attachée, elle concentra les mouvements de ses mains là où elle pouvait faire courir ses doigts directement sur sa peau. Pendant un long moment, elle massa d'une façon que sa mère ne l'avait jamais fait à l'oncle Demetrius, le cou, la gorge, la nuque et, surtout, le haut de la poitrine de Remus qu'elle pouvait atteindre en restant décente. Puis, nouvellement inspirée, elle glissa doucement sa main droite d'une clavicule à l'autre tout en remontant sa main gauche le long de son cou, jusqu'à son oreille, poussant délicatement sa tête à se poser au creux de son coude. Il n'opposa aucune résistance. Kyana, qui faisait vraiment un effort pour que son exploration ait toujours l'air de quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'un massage, profita de tout cet espace offert avec abandon. De la jonction de l'épaule et du cou, elle parcouru le chemin, passant derrière l'oreille, jusqu'au sommet de son crâne avant de refaire le chemin inverse. Il murmura encore. Kyana se pencha subtilement pour l'observer. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés, les joues roses, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi beau. Elle aurait bien aimé s'arrêter et le regarder mais il aurait bien fini par sortir de sa transe. Et le regarder tout en continuant de bouger était hors de question. « Sauf si tu veux finir par lui coller ton doigt dans l'œil sans faire exprès. » Elle reporta donc son regard sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ce qui était tout aussi agréable. Sa main redescendait vers la nuque et les petits cheveux qui s'y trouvaient se dressaient lentement.

Une fois en bas, elle refit le même trajet, cette fois, en caressant brièvement son front avec son petit doigt. Comme Remus sembla apprécier la manœuvre, Kyana se décida à tenter quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle remonta sa main pour la troisième fois, elle bifurqua pour passer ses doigts sur la joue de Remus. Elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir un peu plus grande et il prit une profonde inspiration. Elle aurait fait de même mais comme Remus s'était maintenant appuyé sur sa poitrine, il ne l'aurait senti que trop bien. Elle se changea les idées en massant consciencieusement sa tempe, ce qui la gratifia d'un nouveau murmure. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne pas faire de bêtises, elle glissa doucement son index et son majeur juste au-dessus du sourcil de Remus jusqu'à la base de son nez et revint vers le bas, en suivant l'os du contour de l'œil «C'est l'os zygomatique » (mais on s'en fout !), appuyant fermement mais doucement pour revenir jusqu'à la tempe. C'était quelque chose de risqué à faire, puisque ce n'était pas tout le monde qui appréciait les massages faciaux, mais Remus semblait beaucoup les aimer. Le murmure qu'il produisit et sa bouche qui s'ouvrit un peu plus suggérèrent à Kyana de refaire le même manège à deux ou trois reprises. Une fois de retour au coin de l'œil, elle redescendit jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'au centre de son menton et retourna transversalement jusqu'à sa tempe, en lui remontant la joue d'une manière qui aurait été comique s'il n'avait pas murmuré une nouvelle fois. Elle répéta la manœuvre puis redescendit sa main jusqu'à sa clavicule, longeant son cou. Se faisant, elle déplaça son autre bras, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Remus ait changé de côté et que Kyana recommence son massage de l'autre côté.

- ET LE THÉ ! VOUS OUBLIEZ LE THÉ ?!

Ils sursautèrent violemment tous les deux. Kyana recula de pratiquement un mètre et Remus se retrouva debout, tous les deux baguette en main. Il fallut quelques secondes à Kyana pour comprendre que c'était l'horloge qui leur rappelait aimablement qu'ils avaient oublié l'heure du thé. Remus le réalisa deux secondes après elle et le juron qu'il lança aurait émerveillé Sirius. Et lorsqu'il ajouta ce qu'il en avait à faire de son… quelque chose de thé, Kyana fut convaincue que tous les maraudeurs auraient fait un arrêt cardiaque simultané.

Kyana, elle, en fut grandement amusée.

- Il ne faut surtout pas croire que je prends pour l'horloge, mais je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui l'as enchantée pour t'avertir.

Il pivota vivement vers elle en pointant l'horloge de la main, l'air farouche, sans doute avec l'intention de se défendre mais Kyana ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire. Il sembla si mal à l'aise, subitement, que Kyana elle-même ne put faire autrement que de rougir, se rappelant de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire juste avant que l'horloge ne hurle.

Il ouvrit la bouche à quelques reprises avant de baisser la tête et de retourner s'asseoir, d'un air misérable. Kyana était perplexe. Si Remus n'avait pas réagi si bizarrement, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait ressenti un malaise. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait qui avait dérangé l'étrange créature aux yeux dorés. Mais maintenant, Kyana se demandait si elle n'avait pas un peu exagéré. Oui, c'était techniquement resté un massage mais avec un côté intimiste qui n'avait rien de professionnel. Certes, il n'avait rien dit, mais… peut-être s'était-il simplement laissé emporter ? Il aurait peut-être préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ? « Oh… la vilaine pensée. » Ce n'était pas impossible ! « D'où son côté vilain. » Ou il était juste embarrassé d'avoir si ouvertement apprécié ? « Ah ! J'aime déjà beaucoup plus. » Ce n'était pas impossible non plus. « D'où son côté appréciable. »

Kyana décida donc de garder sa deuxième hypothèse jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ou du moins, essaya de s'y accrocher. Elle ne put cependant pas passer par-dessus son embarras puisque celui de Remus était si fort qu'elle le sentait de là où elle était, sans même voir son visage. « Essaie d'engager la conversation. Et idéalement, de parler de ce qui vient de se passer. » Eh merde… Pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'écouter Anyka ? « Parce que j'ai toujours raison. » Pffff…

- Est-ce qu… Ton… errr… Ca va mieux, ton cou ? demanda-t-elle timidement en retournant s'asseoir.

- Oui, bien sûr ! souffla-t-il en lui jetant un très bref regard étonné.

- Oh…

« Mais encore ? Tu appelles ça une conversation ? » Que pouvait-elle bien dire d'autre ? « J'en sais rien moi ! Excuse-toi ! » S'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ? N'avaient-elles pas établi toutes les deux qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal ? « Oui mais un doute subsiste. En t'excusant, tu vas voir si tu as quelque chose à te reprocher selon sa réaction. » Wow, Kyana ne se savait pas aussi intelligente. « C'est ça, inclus-moi dans ton toi quand ça t'arrange… »

- Remus, je… Écoute, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis désolée.

À 150 ans, il était fort probable que Kyana n'aurait toujours pas compris comment elle avait fait pour avoir, à ce moment précis de sa vie, parlé si franchement et clairement.

Remus leva vers elle un regard de pure incrédulité.

- Oh mais non.

Il ne dit rien d'autre et, après l'avoir regardée pendant un certain moment, prit son livre de Runes et fit semblant de lire. Même s'il n'avait rien dit d'autre, l'expression de ses yeux et sa voix avaient suffi à Kyana pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher et que toute la faute « dont nous ignorons toujours la nature » reposait sur ses épaules à lui.

- Mais alors pourquoi… ?

Remus prit une teinte tellement rouge que Kyana n'eut pas le courage de pousser ses investigations plus loin. Elle avait l'horrible impression que s'il n'avait pas eu un brin de fierté, il se serait roulé sur le sol en position fœtale. « Peut-être que la théorie sur les hormones d'Edward est vraie et que prude comme il est, il est honteux de ce que tu as pu provoquer du côté de ses susmentionnées hormones ? » ANYKA ! « Quoi ? » C'est bien comme idée… « héhéhé »

--

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce que Kyana soit obligée de partir pour aller en cours de Sortilèges. Elle salua gentiment Remus, qui lui répondit d'un air timide mais un peu moins traumatisé.

Une fois en classe, tandis qu'elle essayait d'écouter ce que Flitwick leur expliquait joyeusement, le nombril de Kyana se repassa en boucle les évènements du Q.G., ce qui n'aida pas du tout à sa concentration. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'essaya nullement de remettre ses idées au clair. De sorte que lorsque la partie pratique du cours se mit en branle, il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour qu'une mini explosion se fasse entendre et que Kyana se retrouve, les yeux bien ronds, le centre d'attraction de toute la classe.

- Oh, Mlle Wald ! C'est tout à fait singulier de votre part ! s'exclama Flitwick, du bas de ses coussins desquels il était tombé.

- Euh… je… je…

Tandis que ses camarades de classe éclataient de rire, Kyana s'examina de ses mains pour voir s'il y avait quelques dommages.

- C'est une erreur qui arrive fréquemment, comme je l'ai dit, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça pourrait vous arriver à vous, poursuivit le professeur. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout rentrera dans l'ordre d'ici demain matin.

Kyana cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, essayant de se rappeler ce que le professeur avait bien pu pouvoir dire au sujet d'un effet dû à une erreur mais aucun souvenir ne lui revint. Elle n'osa cependant pas demander.

- Voilà donc pourquoi, chers élèves, il faut être très prudent avec les sortilèges d'inversion.

D'inversion ?! Elle avait quelque chose d'inversé ?!

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai inversé, moi ? demanda-t-elle, au bord de la panique.

- Vos couleurs, bien sûr ! répondit le professeur en lui faisant apparaître un miroir.

En se regardant dans la glace, elle eut un choc. Ses yeux étaient noirs ! Comme ses chev… AAAAH !

- J'ai les cheveux bleus !

Curieusement, sa détresse ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire de ses amis. Ce n'était pourtant pas drôle du tout ! Okay, si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, elle serait en train de se rouler par terre de rire mais ce n'était absolument pas marrant quand ça lui arrivait à elle ! Pourquoi riaient-ils ? « Tu as les cheveux bleus jusqu'à demain matin… et après ? » À ce moment, Kyana réalisa que se faire exploser en plein milieu du cours où elle était supposée être la meilleure était nettement plus humiliant que d'avoir inversé ses couleurs. Donc, bonne joueuse, elle esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules.

- Bon… C'est étrange mais original. Je vais peut-être lancer une nouvelle mode…

Les élèves rirent de plus belle et Flitwick applaudit avant de ré-expliquer à Kyana le principe du sort d'inversion. Il va sans dire qu'à son second essai, elle réussit sans aucun problème. 

--

Le reste du cours se déroula sans aucun autre incident et, éventuellement, ses camarades cessèrent de rigoler. Ils furent unanimes, cependant, pour dire que le bleu des yeux de Kyana, bien que plus joli sur ses iris, était franchement impressionnant.

À la fin de la classe, la petite bande de Serdaigle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour travailler, en partie pour s'avancer dans leurs travaux mais principalement pour se sauver de Thomas, qui semblait mortifié que son ex-future petite amie se balade avec des cheveux bleus. Ce fut donc avec un malin plaisir que Kyana se campa sur la position qu'elle avait déjà prise, c'est à dire de ne même pas tenter de cacher le résultat de son inattention.

Elle se rendait bien compte des regards curieux que lui lançaient les élèves qu'ils croisaient. La plupart des filles semblaient absolument ravies de la nouvelle apparence de Kyana. Techniquement, la Serdaigle aurait été inquiète de ce que Remus allait bien pouvoir penser de son nouveau look temporaire si étrange mais elle se souvenait de l'insistance avec laquelle il la regardait lorsqu'elle était à l'infirmerie et elle jugea que Remus n'était certainement pas aussi superficiel que les petites bécasses qui ricanaient pouvaient bien le penser. Du moins, elle l'espérait…

Elle eut la réponse alors qu'elle arrivait devant la Grande Salle pour le dernier repas de la journée.

- Hey, Jaspinou !

Jasper grimaça avec amusement au petit nom que lui avait donné Cathy avant de se tourner vers elle. Kyana s'arrêta comme les autres mais, avec un sourire, resta dos à eux.

- Oui, Cathounette ?

Kyana entendit le murmure amusé des Maraudeurs à la réponse de Jasper.

- Où est passée Kyana ? demanda Cathy.

La batteuse avait posé sa question avec une voix hésitante et Kyana devina qu'elle se demandait qui, diable, pouvait bien se balader avec les Serdaigle avec des cheveux pareils. « Pourtant, elle devrait bien se douter que c'est toi. Y'a bien juste à toi que des trucs aussi étranges peuvent arriver… » Grmf…

Jasper n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que la voix de Remus ne s'élève.

- Kyana ? s'étonna Remus. Enfin, Cathy, elle est juste… Pourquoi t'as les cheveux bleus ?! demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Pendant une à deux secondes, Kyana resta perplexe quant au fait que Remus connaisse si bien son apparence générale pour qu'il la reconnaisse avant même de remarquer que ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur nettement éloignée de l'originale, mais son amusement l'emporta. Elle pivota vers les Maraudeurs. Remus, déjà étonné des cheveux, sursauta en voyant ses yeux, à l'instar de ses amis.

- Je vais t'expliquer, mon petit Remus, lança-t-elle, tâchant de garder son sérieux face aux visages stupéfaits des Gryffondor. Quand le professeur Flitwick va t'expliquer comment fonctionne le sortilège d'inversion, écoute le bien. Sinon, ça ta t'exploser à la gueule et tu vas te retrouver avec les cheveux couleur toute dorée, comme un rayon de miel.

Le son que produisit Remus lorsqu'il éclata de rire était si joyeux et chaleureux que Kyana se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si elle n'allait pas tout simplement cesser d'écouter en cours. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester plantée là à l'admirer tandis qu'il rigolait, tout aussi alléchante qu'était l'idée.

- D'un autre côté, on ne peut pas dire que je ne suis pas aux couleurs de ma maison, eh.

Les rires reprirent puis les Maraudeurs firent leurs remarques sur les nouveaux changements de Kyana. Mais la jeune dame n'y prêta aucune attention. Remus, qui avait franchi la distance entre elle et lui, s'était lentement penché vers l'avant et se tenait maintenant nez à nez avec elle, à quelques centimètres à peine, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Quand même, c'est impressionnant, murmura-t-il.

Il leva la main et souleva délicatement une mèche de cheveux bleus. Kyana, passablement troublée, ne trouva rien à dire. Même Anyka était bouche bée, ce qui était peu dire. Remus ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il examina attentivement la mèche de cheveux avant de se relever pour regarder le sommet de la tête de Kyana.

- Ah si, ça fait exactement le même dégradé que d'habitude.

Puis il se pencha à nouveau et regarda très minutieusement les yeux de Kyana. La population du monde entier aurait pu être autour d'eux, entièrement nue, en chantant À la claire fontaine qu'elle ne l'aurait même pas remarquée. Sourcils froncés, Remus tournait la tête de gauche à droite, à la recherche de quelque chose. Le nombril de Kyana se mit à faire la java lorsque Remus posa délicatement les doigts sous son menton pour lui faire lever un peu la tête, l'observant encore sous plusieurs angles.

- Nah, rien à faire. Les reflets, ça ne fonctionne pas avec les yeux. Dommage…

- Eh bien mon très cher, s'il ne manque que ça pour faire ton bonheur, attends-moi ici, je vais voir à la bibliothèque ! lança Kyana sans réfléchir.

Remus figea instantanément, venant sans doute de réaliser la façon dont il examinait son amie. Il avait probablement peur de l'avoir choquée. « S'il savait à quel point tu voudrais qu'il se rapproche… » Il ouvrit la bouche pour ce qui devait vraisemblablement être des excuses mais Kyana le prit de vitesse, laissant sa voix aux bon soins d'Anyka.

- Ou non, viens avec moi ! On se trouvera un p'tit coin tranquille, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle souhaitait charmant.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu quelqu'un rougir autant que Remus à ce moment précis. Il balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de filer à toute vitesse dans la Grande Salle. Dépitée, Kyana soupira.

- Si après ça on me dit que mes messages ne sont pas clairs…

Elle se rappela à cet instant que tous ces amis étaient présents puisqu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Kyana rougit à son tour et haussa les épaules. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne t'avaient jamais encouragé à des répliques du genre. » Hep !

- J'aurais quand même droit à des félicitations pour l'effort, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent en riant.

- Heeey, il est pas parti vers la table des Serpentard ?! demanda brusquement Peter.

Et les Maraudeurs disparurent en courant.

- Sérieusement, Kyana, chapeau ! Et tu vois bien que c'est plus efficace que tes petits battements de cils ! lança joyeusement Bridget en passant son bras autour des épaules de Kyana, tandis qu'ils cheminaient, eux, vers la bonne table.

- Il réagit peut-être plus mais il ne réagit pas vraiment mieux. Il finit toujours par me faire un truc comme ça… Serpentard en moins.

- Il ne réagit pas mieux ? Il s'en va justement s'asseoir avec les Serpentard comme si c'était normal et tu dis qu'il n'a pas une bonne réaction ? s'exclama Edward.

« Ça dépend du point de vue. Si les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas rattrapé et qu'il s'était retrouvé bien assis à côté de Rogue, ça aurait été une très mauvaise réaction… du point de vue de Remus. » C'est sûr. « Mais du tien… »

Les Serdaigle « ainsi que moi-même » se lancèrent dans les protestations, disant plutôt que c'était très encourageant venant d'une créature aussi timide que Remus. Il était évident, pour eux, que Remus était très embarrassé d'un comportement tout à fait normal. Parce qu'il était quand même vrai de dire que l'humanité en général ne se comporte pas de la même façon avec les gens lorsqu'ils sont déguisés ou qu'ils n'ont pas l'apparence qu'ils devraient avoir. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi on faisait des câlins à des mascottes sans même penser qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur et que ce quelqu'un, personne ne savait qui c'était, ni même de quel sexe il était. Ce à quoi Kyana répliqua que c'était sympathique de dire qu'elle ressemblait à une mascotte. Elle s'en récolta un pois mange-tout en plein front et la conversation revint sur Remus-le-timide-qui-n'assume-pas-ses-émotions-ni-ses-hormones. D'après eux, Remus croyait que Kyana était tout à fait innocente dans ses agissements et qu'il craignait d'être un gros obsédé pervers dévergondé. « Ça tombe bien ! Tu ne t'étais pas déclarée psychopathe schizophrène, au début de l'année ? » Seulement schizophrène, merci. « ah… t'es sûre ? » errr…

Ils passèrent leur repas à argumenter sur le sujet. Seul Jasper, qui écoutait attentivement tout en tapotant de sa baguette sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, ne prononça pas une parole, ce qui était inquiétant. Il avait toujours son mot à dire, si agaçant que ce mot pouvait-il être. « Surtout quand Remus Lupin était le sujet. » Kyana avait donc un peu peur que M. Cohen ne croit plus autant qu'avant au projet Wald VS Lupin mais juste avant qu'ils n'attaquent tous le dessert, une explosion identique à celle qu'avait provoquée Kyana en sortilège retentit.

- Ah ben voilà ! s'exclama joyeusement un Jasper aux cheveux gris et aux yeux châtains. C'est comme ça que t'as fait ! Remarque, ça m'avance beaucoup de le savoir, eh… grimaça-t-il en réalisant qu'il était maintenant lui-même inversé.

D'abord surpris, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Sérieusement, Cohen, je ne pensais pas un jour te dire ça mais tu es un sincère imbécile ! lança Edward en lui flanquant une claque dans le dos.

- Franchement, je ne peux pas vraiment te contredire, admit Jasper en se mettant à rire à son tour.

- Faut voir le bon côté des choses ! Si tu deviens un peu idiot, c'est que tu commences à ressembler à tous les adolescents mâles de ton âge, lança Bridget en imitant le ton que s'amusait à prendre Jasper lorsqu'il annonçait quelque chose de très très sage.

- Eh mais va te faire voir, ma belle ! protesta Edward, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Une guerre des sexes se déclancha donc et le plan A de Kyana fut oublié pendant un moment.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où ils retournaient à la salle commune des Serdaigle que Jasper se prononça sur la question. Les trois autres devant, toujours à s'obstiner, Jasper lança un regard étrange à Kyana. À noter que Kyana ne fut pas certaine que l'étrangeté du regard ne venait pas de la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

- Mmmmm… Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça.

- Essaie autrement !

Jasper roula les yeux avec un mince sourire. De toute évidence, il était redevenu tout aussi sérieux et intelligent qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jasper se contenta de sourire plus largement et de secouer la tête.

- Il n'y a rien ! Je crois comme les autres au sujet du Gros Obsédé Pervers Dévergondé. Et que Remus va bientôt comprendre tes messages…

Ce n'était pas un mensonge mais il était clair pour Kyana que toute la pensée de son ami n'avait pas été dite. Et ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Quand quelque chose tracassait Jasper, c'était important et s'il préférait ne pas en parler, c'était grave. Elle insista donc. Si elle arrivait à le faire parler, c'était que la gravité n'était pas à son paroxysme.

- Mais ?

- Mais… y'a pas de mais !

- Oh si, y'a un mais ! Je te connais !

Jasper soupira avant de s'arrêter. Inquiète, Kyana l'imita, se préparant au pire. « Tu as dit que s'il en parlait, c'était pas si grave ! Tu te contredis ! » Kyana se prépara donc au pire du moins pire. « Yish… »

- Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eue, avec les arachides et tout, le jour où il t'a envoyé sa lettre ?

- La conversation que je n'ai toujours pas comprise ?

Techniquement, sa phrase aurait été plus longue, avec une suite qui aurait été comme suit : « et qu'on a eue après que tu aies si outrageusement lu une lettre qui ne t'était absolument pas destinée ? » mais Kyana ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'il change de sujet.

- C'est ça, celle-là… Eh bien tu vois, je crois effectivement que Remus réalisera bientôt là où tu veux en venir… mais je suis…

- Savais bien qu'il y avait un « mais »… murmura Kyana.

Jasper lui fit une grimace et, bon prince, ne changea pas de sujet.

- Mais je suis aussi convaincu que, malheureusement, ça ne voudra pas dire que le plus difficile sera derrière toi.

Kyana ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était quand même déjà assez difficile comme ça ! Est-ce que Jasper avait une petite idée des efforts qu'elle faisait ? « Eh bien et moi alors ? Je suis une tranche de pain ? J'en fais pas, des efforts ? »

- Ce ne sera pas les mêmes difficultés, cependant. Et j'ai bon espoir. Mais ne vend pas la peau du loup avant de l'avoir tué.

Pas les mêmes… Ce type parlait toujours par énigme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'il se comprend, lui ? » Parfois, Kyana en doutait…

- Merlin… soupira Kyana, franchement moins enthousiaste que quelques minutes plus tôt. Et c'est la peau de l'ours.

- Ah ah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Allez, fais pas cette tête, tu as déjà assez l'air étrange ! lança-t-il en la bousculant.

- Tu peux bien parler ! Au moins moi, j'ai pas fait exprès !

- Y'a ça… Et je ne veux pas te décourager, Kyana. C'est justement pour ça que je te dis tout ça. Il y a une excellente raison pour toutes ses réactions étranges, passées et, surtout, à venir.

- Et tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de m'en informer ?

- Errr… non. Mais je me suis inversé, juste pour toi ! Et je t'offre ce superbe sourire stupide en témoignage de mon amitié et de mon support inébranlable ! dit-il en joignant l'action aux mots.

Kyana le bouscula à son tour. Il ricana un moment avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Ça va aller. Il faudra juste être plus entêtée que lui.

Cette dernière remarque soulagea un peu Kyana. Les Wald étaient des gens très sympathiques et conciliants mais si nécessité se faisait sentir, ils pouvaient être plus inflexibles que quiconque. « Ouais mais Remus n'est pas mal non plus, dans son genre ! » Anyka voulait déprimer Kyana ? C'est ça qu'elle voulait ? « Mais non… Désolée. »

- Hey, dépêchez-vous ! Bridget et Edward en sont aux mains et on prend les paris ! lança la voix de Faith, qui semblait leur tenir la porte de la salle commune ouverte tout en regardant le spectacle.

Après un regard, Kyana et Jasper jugèrent que le combat Voight VS Collins était, de loin, plus amusant que leur conversation.

--

Les quarante-huit heures suivantes n'amenèrent aucun avancement à Kyana. Même la bataille Bridget contre Edward ne lui avait pas rapporté d'argent puisqu'ils avaient été forcés d'arrêter le combat après que les duelistes aient détruit un sofa, trois lampes à huile et une table basse.

Le jeudi matin, Kyana, qui avait récupéré ses cheveux et ses yeux normaux, eut la déception de voir que Remus était plus timide que jamais à son égard. Il n'était pas moins gentil, il n'était pas moins amical, il était juste horriblement embarrassé. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre façon de le décrire. Il tâchait d'agir normalement mais, Merlin, le pauvre garçon semblait constamment sur le point de courir se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère. Et si sa mère avait été là « et qu'elle ait été en jupe », il l'aurait probablement fait. Elle en fit la remarque à ses amis de Serdaigle, le soir venu, et ils ne purent qu'approuver en riant. Mais ils maintenaient toujours que c'était un bon signe.

Le vendredi, Remus sembla être passé outre sa timidité excessive. Il était nettement moins rouge et il semblait être aussi posé qu'à l'habitude. Donc, puisqu'il était remis du choc, Kyana se dit qu'il était temps de faire une nouvelle tentative.

Elle en eut l'occasion le soir même, tandis qu'elle faisait ses devoirs au Q.G. des Maraudeurs. Elle avait convenu, avec Remus, qu'ils travailleraient leurs Runes et c'est ce qu'ils firent, bien installés à la table. Ils travaillaient paisiblement, ce qui, en soit, était étonnant. Il était quand même rare que les Gryffondor fussent vus en train de faire quoique ce soit calmement. Mais le fait que Lily ait réussi à rappeler ses troupes à l'ordre pour les faire travailler sur leurs BUSEs avait probablement un rapport. « C'est une chance que Remus et toi soyez grandement avancés. Comme ça, vous pouvez travailler tous seuls, tous les deux, en roucoulant et en battant des cils. » En roucou… « héhé ! » Kyana voyait très mal Remus en train de roucouler. « En y pensant bien, moi aussi. »

- Euh, Kyana, je ne suis pas certain de comprendre cette référence là, l'interrompit Remus, franchement perplexe.

Elle leva la tête vers lui toute prête à l'aider et fort heureuse de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que l'image d'un Remus roucoulant.

Le nez toujours plongé dans le livre, il pointait un truc du doigt tout en le décalant lentement vers Kyana. Mûe par une impulsion soudaine « soufflée par moi ! », elle décida de se lever et d'aller se planter juste derrière lui avant de se pencher pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Le livre cessa immédiatement de bouger, tout comme Remus.

- Oh, ça ? C'est une référence à son autre livre, je crois. Il fait toujours ça, lui. Il s'attend à ce qu'on ait tous ses livres et qu'on comprenne auquel il se réfère. Attend.

Elle se pencha sur la table, s'appuyant sur lui, et attrapa un gros livre tout poussiéreux qu'elle se mit à feuilleter. Elle voyait bien que Remus la regardait du coin de l'œil, les joues rouges. Sans s'en préoccuper, Kyana se lança dans une longue explication du processus de croisement des référents de l'auteur. « Je suis fière de toi ! Tu arrives à tout bien suivre ce que tu dis ! J'en suis moins certaine pour Remus… » Tout en parlant, elle faisait bien attention de toujours bouger autour de lui le plus efficacement possible. Ce qui semblait très bien fonctionner parce qu'il lui répondait avec une voix de plus en plus troublée.

Puis, une fois son explication terminée, Kyana ne retourna pas sur sa chaise. Elle continua à discuter et à travailler avec lui, toujours penchée par-dessus son épaule gauche, son bras passé par-dessus la droite, appuyé sur la table. Remus ne protesta pas une seconde et sembla même y prendre goût. Il en vint même à se déplacer lui aussi en coordination avec elle.

Les Maraudeurs observaient subtilement la scène, avec des petits sourires en coin, apparemment très satisfaits des efforts de la Serdaigle. « Tu te rends compte que tu mets leurs BUSEs en péril ? » Ouais ben elle allait les aider à faire du rattrapage plus tard ! « Bah si tu réussis à « mettre la main » sur Remus, tu vas quand même avoir mieux à faire de tes temps libres, non ? » Peut-être… Mais bon, c'était pour une bonne cause et apparemment, la sixième année était plus tranquille. « Tu deviens de plus en plus forte. »

Malheureusement pour Kyana, à la longue, ses pieds se mirent à lui faire mal. « Trahie par ton propre corps ! » Ouais… Elle se mit donc à changer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, espérant qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Cause perdue.

- Tu… tu ne serais pas plus confortable si tu t'asseyais ? demanda finalement Remus, d'une voix timide, avec ce qui semblait être un peu de regret.

- Pourquoi ? Je t'embête ?

Elle avait posé sa question sans hésitation, sans même cacher sa pointe de déception. « Ce dont je te félicite ! »

- Non ! Non… pas du tout… c'est juste que… euh…

Tout rouge, il ne termina pas sa phrase et fit semblant de ne pas entendre les ricanements. Ravie, Kyana décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. « Faute de prendre le Griffon par ailleurs… » Elle prit une grande inspiration, lança un regard aux Maraudeurs, qui le lui rendirent, avec un sourire encourageant et se décida à attraper sa chaise, abandonnée depuis longtemps. Elle la posa juste à côté de celle de Remus avant de s'y asseoir. Elle s'y ajusta confortablement et se tourna vers lui. Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle glissa son pied pour qu'il s'appuie directement contre celui d'un Remus aux grands yeux.

Embarrassés tous les deux « Remus largement plus que toi, je dirais » ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à se remettre au travail. Surtout que les Maraudeurs avaient envoyé une nouvelle vague de ricanements et qu'ils regardaient sous la table l'un après l'autre, avec un pitoyable effort de subtilité. « Bah ils essaient, au moins ! » Ouais, quand même, c'était déjà ça.

Malgré tout, Kyana était très satisfaite. Elle travaillait tout près de Remus et elle venait tout juste de gagner du terrain, autant sur le plan physique que psychologique. Elle avait clairement vu dans le regard de Remus que le doute venait de s'y installer. « Il est quand même obtus, ton mec. Il _commence_ à avoir un doute… avec un peu de chance, il va avoir saisi avant la fin de ta scolarité ! » Ben c'était quand même mieux que rien. « Certes. » Après tout, il commençait à se demander si, par hasard, les rapprochements de Kyana ne seraient pas volontaires. Il ne semblait pas sur le point d'en entrevoir la raison mais Kyana espérait bien que ce soit avant ses dix-sept ans. « Wow ! Optimiste ! » Ouais, Kyana savait. Par contre, elle croyait qu'il allait peut-être falloir passer en deuxième vitesse. « Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

**N.B.** On sait bien qu'après tout ce temps d'attente, certains espéraient plus de résultats. Mais en étant logique et en faisant réaliste, Kyana ne peut pas réussir en deux jours, si ?


	20. Kamikaze !

N/A : Voilà ! On a mis beaucoup plus de temps qu'on aurait voulu pour le publier et nous en sommes sincèrement désolés.

Franchement, on est assez fiers du résultat. C'est rare. C'est peut-être mauvais signe… mais bon ! Puppy et nos petits rats de laboratoire l'aiment alors ça ne doit être si mal !

Une fois à la page 33, on a étudié la possibilité de diviser le chapitre en deux. Puis on s'est dit que si on voulait être conséquent avec le titre, on devait le garder intégral. Ce qui fait que nous, qui disions dans notre dernière note qu'on voulait faire des chapitres plus court, on vous en offre un ridiculement long !

Alors voilà ! On espère que vous allez vous amuser !!

Merci puppy love ! On t'aime fort !! Tout le monde applaudit (French-)Parfoot, s'il vous plait !!

Et merci aussi à nos petits rats !

* * *

**20 – Kamikaze !**

Alors que le soleil se levait lentement sur cette journée du 8 décembre, quelque chose se préparait dans la grande école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Tapie dans l'ombre du matin, la menace grondait, rendant illusoire le calme et la sérénité que tous envisageaient. Durant la nuit, des silhouettes s'étaient glissées dans les salles communes pour y mettre ce qui allait troubler cette journée de la fin de l'automne.

Dans chaque maison, presque au même moment, le premier élève, dont le nom, l'année et même le sexe n'avait pas d'importance, se traînait les pieds vers un fauteuil, pour travailler ou attendre ses amis avant de descendre manger. Mais avant même que son cerveau n'ait analysé ce que son œil avait vu, son corps le menait irrémédiablement vers le tableau d'affichage, où trônait en son centre une nouvelle annonce. Entre les cils de ses yeux à demi ouverts, il lut cette simple inscription, signée de la main du directeur de la maison.

« _La dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année sera samedi prochain, le 15 décembre. À tous les élèves de troisième année et plus, ayez votre autorisation en main._ »

Et c'est ainsi que, sans prévenir et sans aucun avertissement, se déclencha, à deux semaines du début des vacances de noël, le chaos total. De l'élève de première année qui suppliait pour pouvoir y aller quand même jusqu'à celui de septième année qui essaierait de se louer une chambre d'hôtel en douce, pour le corps enseignant, le branle-bas de combat était lancé.

* * *

Kyana avait beaucoup évolué depuis les derniers mois. Elle-même s'en était aperçue. Mais dire que pour elle, l'annonce de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard avait un enjeu plus important que celui d'en revenir avec ses achats de noël après avoir passé du bon temps, aurait été mentir. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'état de fébrilité général. Elle n'entendit pas tout de suite les ricanements des meutes de filles qui regardaient les garçons passer devant elles. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite le rougissement de garçons qui devaient, eux, affronter seuls les susmentionnés ricanements. Non, pour Kyana, c'était une sortie comme les autres. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait encore se retrouver seule à seul avec Remus mais, même lorsqu'elle y repenserait, plus tard, l'idée même d'inviter ou d'être invitée à Pré-au-Lard ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Ce ne fut donc qu'à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle, pour le repas du midi, que Kyana entrevit enfin la situation dans son ensemble.

Elle cheminait candidement avec ses amis, peinarde, innocente et toute enjouée, lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête avec un sourire, prête à une nouvelle bêtise d'un de ses amis, avant de se figer. Devant elle se tenait un grand et solide Poufsouffle, de sixième année si sa mémoire était bonne, qui la regardait droit dans les yeux d'un air volontaire. « C'est qui lui ? » Ah ça, Kyana n'en avait pas la moindre idée. À l'avis de la jeune fille, il y avait erreur sur la personne. Elle attendit donc ses excuses et son départ, voire seulement la seconde partie, mais elle dû bien se rendre à l'évidence que le Poufsouffle semblait croire au bien-fondé de sa présence devant elle.

- Euh… Oui ?

L'inconnu, un très mignon garçon blond, afficha soudainement un si large sourire que ses dents éclatantes manquèrent de peu d'éblouir la pauvre Kyana.

- Salut, je m'appelle Johnny McGill ! lança-t-il en tendant la main.

« Oooouuu, que voilà un renseignement que nous mourrions de connaître ! » Kyana, perplexe, glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Euh… Moi c'est Kyana Wald.

- Je sais ! répondit-il souriant de plus belle.

« Quand même dingue, je pensais pas qu'une bouche humaine pouvait s'étirer autant ! » Kyana, avec un demi sourire, répondit civilement à sa poignée de main.

- Ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Euh… Non. Je m'en allais manger.

- Moi aussi !

- J'imagine, considérant que tu allais dans la Grande Salle.

Il éclata de rire un peu nerveusement. « Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais il a kidnappé ta main. » Si si, Kyana l'avait remarqué. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il était très poli de la lui enlever. Et s'il résistait et qu'une lutte survenait, peut-être que sa pauvre petite main allait finir par se détacher. « Ben ouais, c'est connu qu'une main ça s'arrache facilement comme ça…… » …

Mais là n'était pas la question. Que voulait ce type ?

- Écoute, commença-t-il, le regard vacillant. Je… ne suis pas très… Je me demandais… y'a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, samedi.

Ah ! Ce n'était que ça ! C'était curieux qu'il l'interpelle, elle, pour lui demander ça mais bon… Les garçons, parfois…

Soulagée d'avoir enfin la réponse à l'énigme, Kyana s'empressa de répondre.

- Oui oui, il y en a une. Y'a une affiche dans ma salle com…

- Non non ! Ce n'est pas…

Le rire des amis de Kyana et de la petite bande de Poufsouffle qui attendaient non loin sembla redonner bon sens à McMachin. Sans toutefois lui rendre sa main, il se redressa et prit de l'assurance. De son côté, Kyana retomba dans son incompréhension totale. « Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange comme requête. »

- Je me suis mal exprimé. Je me suis permis de te déranger pour te demander si tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi.

- Où ça ?

Aller avec lui ? Comment ça, aller avec lui ? Pourquoi il changeait de sujet ?

Nouveaux éclats de rire. D'abord surpris, McMachin se pencha légèrement vers elle avec un sourire.

- Mais… À Pré-au-Lard.

- Oh tu… OH ! Ah… euh…

Ben ça alors ! Elle venait de recevoir sa première invitation à sortir. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Par un illustre « et mignon » inconnu. Juste là, devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. « Une grande partie des évènements de ta vie se passe justement ici, tu ne devrais pas être surprise, quand même. » C'est certain. « Maintenant, si tu pouvais trouver quelque chose à répondre. »

- Euh… Je… ben… C'est que…

« Percutant, vraiment… » Kyana était apparemment si pathétique que McMachin, compatissant, pressa sa main de façon rassurante et lui dit, doucement :

- Kyana, tout ce que tu as à dire c'est « oui » ou « non ».

- Non, dit-elle alors, sans aucune hésitation.

« Kyana Wald ! Tu pouvais bien parler de politesse tout à l'heure ! Regarde ce que tu as fais à ce pauvre garçon ! » Effectivement, McMachin cilla et, après avoir pris une teinte verdâtre, hocha la tête et laissa finalement aller la main de Kyana. Avec un coup d'œil embarrassé aux Serdaigle, il tourna les talons et reprit son chemin vers la Grande Salle, les dents serrées. Ses copains ne purent que grimacer par sympathie et lui emboîter le pas, non sans avoir jeté un regard réprobateur à Kyana.

Le temps de réaction de Kyana fut assez long pour que, du coin de l'œil, elle voie Bridget mettre les mains aux hanches et ouvrir la bouche pour réprimander son amie. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Les bonnes manières et la bonne âme de Kyana reprirent le dessus.

- Hey, Mc… Mc… « Johnny » Johnny ! Attends !

Elle grimaça à son tour devant son incapacité à dire son nom et fut convaincue qu'il allait poursuivre sa route. Pourtant il s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers elle, curieux, perplexe et un brin méfiant. Le visage rouge, elle s'avança timidement vers lui. Sans le regarder, elle tâcha de lui rendre son refus moins brutal. C'était quand même la moindre des choses. Il avait été sympathique et poli, malgré le kidnapping de main.

Heureusement pour elle, et pour lui, leur conversation ne serait pas entendue de tous puisqu'elle l'avait arrêté juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la Grande Salle.

- Écoute, je suis désolée. C'est la première fois qu'un inconnu… que quelqu'un tout court me demande pour sortir alors… Je suis ravie, vraiment, que tu aies pensé à moi. C'était inattendu mais vraiment charmant. Et un jour, quand j'en serai à tricoter des pantoufles, dans mon salon, avec pour seule compagnie ma vingtaine de chats, je me dirai que je suis bien la seule à blâmer si je suis vieille fille et que je suis coincée avec des bestioles qui perdent leurs poils parce qu'un jour, un charmant jeune homme m'avait invitée et que j'ai refusé.

Il éclata de rire, cette fois de façon toute naturelle. Il avait un rire très charmant.

Kyana ne voyait pas ses amis mais les Poufsouffle avaient perdu leur air mauvais et rigolaient avec Johnny. Elle fut satisfaite. Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui en veuille parce qu'elle avait refusé l'invitation. Ceci dit, ils avaient eu raison pour la méthode.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Kyana. Franchement, je n'ai pas invité beaucoup de jeunes filles dans ma vie…

- C'est peu de le dire, murmura un autre Poufsouffle

- …mais je me suis dit que c'était une chance à courir pour apprendre à se connaître avant que tu ne sois officiellement plus disponible, poursuivit-il sans se soucier de la remarque de son ami.

Elle leva lentement la tête vers lui, un peu soulagée de ne pas trop l'avoir blessé et flattée dans son orgueil de compter parmi les rares filles qu'il aurait souhaité accompagner.

Il lui sourit et elle aperçut une lueur malicieuse dans son regard. Kyana se sentit rosir, incertaine de ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là mais se doutant bien qu'il parlait de Remus à mots couverts.

- J'admets être déçu mais nullement surpris. Je me doutais bien qu'il était trop tard.

Elle rougit de plus belle. C'était très étrange de voir qu'à Poudlard, une personne « il est peut-être pas le seul… » considérait déjà Kyana Wald et Remus Lupin comme une histoire classée.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, en toute honnêteté, que tu finisses vieille fille. Mais si par hasard un autre charmant jeune homme se trouvait à être trop stupide pour t'inviter où que ce soit, tu viendras me voir, quand tu seras lassée de tricoter toute seule dans ton salon, et j'essaierai de te trouver, parmi mes amis célibataires, un type qui n'aura pas trop pris de faux plis et qui ne soit pas trop abruti par sa dépendance à l'alcool.

Kyana, même si elle savait son visage écarlate, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- C'est très généreux de ta part !

- N'est-ce pas ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant bêtement puis, avec une nouvelle pointe de Machiavélisme, il se pencha vers elle et reprit sa main dans la sienne.

- Ceci dit, si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. Et je ne te répéterai pas mon nom de famille, ça me plait que tu sois obligée de m'appeler Johnny, lui dit-il d'une voix basse et sensuelle avant de lui faire un baisemain.

Bouche bée, Kyana le regarda faire sans trop savoir comment réagir. Sensation agréable, cependant.

- Je t'aurais au moins rendu service, souffla-t-il que pour elle.

Il se redressa vivement et, après un clin d'œil, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa table, entouré de ses amis, franchement perplexes.

Kyana, tout aussi perplexe, se tourna vers sa bande de Serdaigle… pour s'apercevoir que celle des Gryffondor s'y était greffée. Comprenant ce que Johnny avait voulu dire, son regard fut immédiatement attiré vers Remus. Le cou bien allongé, sourcils froncés, il suivait Johnny des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que l'adorable Johnny te voulait ? demanda Cathy sans préambule, très amusée.

Kyana jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis Serrdaigle… qui croisèrent les bras en attendant la suite de la conversation, un sourire bien accroché aux lèvres. « Tu vas me dire que ça m'a pris du temps à le réaliser mais n'est-ce pas une chance que le tout aussi adorable Thomas ne soit pas là, ce matin ? » Kyana sourit intérieurement avant de répondre à Cathy avec un air qu'elle voulait nonchalant.

- Il… euh… il m'a invitée à aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Kyana fut presque sûre d'_entendre _la tête et le cou de Remus pivoter vers elle. Il la dévisagea une seconde ou deux avant de reporter son attention sur Johnny. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

- Oh oh ! Vraiment ? Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? demanda Cathy, toute sourire.

- J'ai dû décliner son offre.

La batteuse hocha la tête avec une drôle de moue.

- Ouais… je comprends. Mais tu admettras que c'est quand même un peu dommage, eh ?

Kyana n'approuva pas verbalement mais sourit et plissa le nez. Parce qu'il fallait être honnête, Johnny était vraiment un type très charmant.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu le connais ? demanda brusquement Sirius.

- Oh, mais je ne le conn…

- C'est à Cathy que je posais la question, coupa sèchement Sirius en fixant sa blonde amie.

En toute autre circonstance, Kyana aurait été vexée mais aujourd'hui, elle trouva tout ça bien intéressant.

Cathy haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Sirius.

- Comment ça je le connais ? Sérieusement ? Tu l'as bien regardé ?

Black sembla sur le point d'éclater de colère mais il tourna les talons et entra dans la Grande Salle d'un air rigide, les autres étudiants, peu importait l'année, lui cédant le passage sans aucune protestation. Remus le suivit comme un automate, le visage toujours incompréhensible, au grand dam de Kyana.

- Et toi, Lily, tu n'aurais rien à ajouter à propos de ce cher Joh…

La question malicieuse de Bridget, ayant pour but d'envoyer James s'asseoir aussi brutalement et pour les mêmes raisons que Sirius « et, si on a espoir, que Remus » fut coupée par une jeune fille qui intercepta un des deux Gryffondor.

- Lupin ? minauda-t-elle

- Quoi ? répondit-il distraitement.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ?

Kyana eut soudainement une féroce envie de casser toutes les horribles petites dents blanches de l'ignoble Serpentard qui osait inviter Remus mais elle se retint. C'était tout de même miraculeux considérant le regard condescendant que lui lança la jeune fille en attendant la réponse de Remus.

- C'est gentil mais… non. Merci.

Et il poursuivit sa route comme si on lui avait demandé l'heure. La Serpentard, visiblement choquée d'avoir été ainsi repoussée devant tout le monde « fallait pas demander devant tout le monde, non plus ! », leva le menton et retourna s'asseoir dans un superbe effort de dignité.

- Eh ben ! Il est maintenant si habitué qu'on l'invite ? s'étonna Edward.

La question fit monter le sang à la tête de Kyana. Elles allaient lui foutre la paix, oui ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Il est juste déjà trop perturbé pour avoir bien saisi ce qu'elle lui demandait, répondit Peter en riant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, quand il aura récupéré son état normal, on va se faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler !

Kyana se retint juste à temps de rétorquer que ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par ses amis. Rouge de colère et d'embarras, elle imita Johnny, Sirius et Remus et fila s'asseoir.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne nouvelle que ça, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

- Eh bien ! Cette journée aura été prolifique niveau invitation ! Remus en a eu 8, James 6 et Sirius 7 ! Et dans tout ça, il y en a deux qui ont demandé aux trois, un après l'autre, et ce, dans la même conversation ! C'est magnifique ! lança Peter en applaudissant. Mais je crois quand même qu'il est important de souligner que Remus est passé en tête à sa deuxième participation seulement !

C'est à ce moment que Pettigrew reçut un coussin en pleine tête en même temps qu'une invitation à se rendre à un endroit pas très agréable, le tout de la part de Remus.

Le soir venu, les Maraudeurs s'étaient tous réunis dans leur quartier général et apparemment, Peter, qui lui, n'avait reçu aucune invitation, semblait mieux le digérer en persécutant ses amis quant au nombre de fois qu'ils avaient eu à dire « non ».

Kyana trouvait tout cela bien amusant mais la perspective qu'à un moment, Remus dise « oui » à quelqu'un qui ne s'appelait pas Kyana Wald l'empêchait de rire autant qu'elle n'aurait dû.

- Non mais, eh, sans blague. C'est quand même quelque chose, cette fois-ci, continua Peter, imperturbable. Je veux dire, à vous trois, vous avez toujours un total d'invitation qui tourne autour de la vingtaine mais c'est le grand total ! Pas le compte d'une journée et encore moins la première !

- Là dessus, tu as tout à fait raison ! Vois le sourire béat de Remus face à l'éventualité du reste de la semaine ! lança James en montrant son ami d'un geste élégant du bras.

Le visage bourru de Remus ne fut que trop contrastant avec la grâce de James pour que Kyana se retienne de rire.

Il fallait dire, à la décharge de ce cher Lupin, que depuis une bonne heure, ses amis ne cessaient de le taquiner, répétant une par une toutes les invitations qu'il avait reçu. Et si on devait bien admettre qu'il avait merveilleusement bien géré celle dont Kyana avait été témoin, du moins, à son avis à elle, il en avait été tout autrement avec les autres.

Depuis le début de la persécution, Kyana souriait beaucoup « sourire forcé, il faut le dire » mais ne riait jamais. Si on lui avait posé la question, elle aurait dit que c'était pour ne pas vexer Remus mais Anyka et elle (ainsi que tous les autres Maraudeurs minus un) savaient que la véritable raison était que ça l'embêtait autant que Remus. Et c'était sans doute pourquoi ils s'acharnaient autant.

Donc, lorsqu'il entendit l'éclat de rire de Kyana, Remus tourna la tête vers elle en lui lança le regard le plus _Tu quoque, __mi__ fili !_ que Kyana n'aie jamais vu.

- Oh, Remus, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Si tu avais vu ta tête, tu aurais ri toi aussi ! lui dit-elle en tâchant d'avoir l'air repentante.

Avec le ricanement des Maraudeur, ce ne fut pas couronné de succès. Remus croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son coin de la causeuse, boudeur. Aux yeux de Kyana, il avait rarement été aussi craquant. Elle sourit tendrement et se pencha vers lui.

- Remus, allez. Fais moi un sourire.

Il lui jeta un bref regard en coin avant de fixer droit devant lui.

- Tu peux me croire, je compatis avec toi. Je souhaite sincèrement que toutes ces petites bécasses te laissent tranquille. Promis.

De nouveaux ricanements s'élevèrent mais Kyana savait parfaitement que cette fois, ils lui étaient destinés. Ils savaient bien, eux, que le souhait de Kyana n'avait rien à voir avec la compassion.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, je te l'ai dit que c'étaient de petites gens.

Il lui jeta un autre coup d'œil. Cette fois, il était évident qu'il faisait un effort pour ne pas sourire.

- S'il te plait, souris, gros bébé !

Le faible début de sourire disparut du visage de Remus pour être remplacé par un air des plus outragés. Kyana jugea que même s'il était franchement marrant, il était encore plus mignon que quand il boudait. Ce qui était peu dire.

Malheureusement, elle ne put le contempler très longtemps.

- Je ne suis pas gros et je ne suis certainement pas un bébé ! lança-t-il à la manière d'un enfant de cinq ans avant de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir à la table.

Surprise et amusée, Kyana se leva pour le suivre. Elle était bien la seule à vouloir changer l'humeur de Remus parce que les Maraudeurs ne faisaient que se tordre de rire. Mais visiblement, eux, ils n'étaient le moins du monde surpris.

- Il fait ça souvent ? leur demanda Kyana, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin.

- Trop rarement, répondit Lily en riant. Mais on adore !

C'était facile de comprendre pourquoi. Remus était beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge alors peu importait le moyen ou le résultat, le voir réagir d'une façon aussi _normale_ « pour un garçon » que celle là était un plaisir pour quiconque se considérait son ami.

Elle reprit sa route et se planta derrière lui. Pas de chance, sa question et la réponse de Lily l'avait plongé plus profondément dans son comportement de gamin.

- Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es en colère ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix de maman attendrie.

Il se contenta de grogner et de lever le menton, ne la regardant pas. Kyana posa sa main sur ses épaules et se pencha pour voir son visage. Il tourna évidement la tête dans la direction opposée.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de faire ça, Remus.

Il lui répondit en soufflant vivement par le nez et en la gratifiant d'un regard noir, sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête.

- Oh, le vilain garçon ! Ce n'est pas un très bon exemple à donner à tes disciples ? dit-elle en le secouant doucement de gauche à droite.

Aucune réaction. Du moins, de la part de Remus. Les autres semblaient bien s'amuser.

- Tss-tss… On va devoir te priver de dessert !

- 'm'en fiche…

Au ton de sa voix, Kyana sut qu'il avait réalisé le ridicule de la situation mais qu'il avait décidé de continuer à jouer le jeu, en signe d'autodérision.

- Bon… Le petit Remus est fâché parce que ses amis le taquinent ? Faut pas s'en faire, voyons ! dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Remus détestait visiblement qu'on dérange ses cheveux puisqu'il chassa immédiatement la main de Kyana en passant son bras complet par-dessus sa tête. Puis il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Derrière son exaspération évidente, Kyana devina son amusement et elle y vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage à lui. C'était à la fois un avertissement et un défi. Les images de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'on l'avait défiée dans ce même Quartier Général repassèrent devant les yeux de Kyana et, ce soir, elle avait une forte envie de vérifier si Remus était effectivement « rudement fort », comme l'avait dit James.

Rusée, elle fit mine d'avoir saisi son message et sembla abandonner. Satisfait, Remus reprit son air sérieux.

- C'est quand même très ag…

Avec une vitesse dont elle fut elle-même surprise, elle planta ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Remus et les secoua le plus vivement que faire se pouvait. Il poussa son fameux sifflement de marmotte en colère et attrapa Kyana fermement par les poignets. Il la fixa à nouveau, renouvelant son avertissement muet.

Autour d'eux, le silence complet s'était installé. Kyana les sentait au bout de leur siège, impatients de voir la suite.

Pour tâter le terrain, elle essaya mollement de dégager ses mains mais il résista très facilement.

- Kyana…

« Je crois que tu viens d'avoir droit à ton dernier avertissement. C'est pas bien la désobéissance. La prochaine fois, il va te punir… Vas-y !!! Fooonce !!! »

D'un geste vif, lui tournant les bras vers l'extérieur, Kyana parvint à se dégager et réattaqua les cheveux de Remus. Mais cette fois il se leva brusquement avec ce qui était de toute évidence la ferme intention d'immobiliser Kyana coûte que coûte.

« Aux armes ! Aux armes ! »

Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun un sourire aux lèvres, ils se lancèrent dans une lutte acharnée. Kyana, qui avait l'habitude des adversaires désorganisés et trop énergiques, dut s'ajuster pour ne pas se retrouver sur le dos en moins de cinq secondes. Remus était méthodique et assez intelligent pour ne pas s'épuiser trop rapidement. Joueur d'échecs imbattable. Elle aurait dû y penser avant.

Elle parvint assez bien à s'adapter et de l'étonnement apparut dans les beaux yeux dorés de Remus. « Aaah, ses beaux yeux dorés. Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'en avait pas parlé… » Certes ! Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Remus était largement plus fort que Kyana s'y attendait. Et il avait un équilibre à toute épreuve. Toutes les manœuvres infaillibles de la jeune fille seraient inefficaces contre lui. Faudrait en improviser d'autres…

Pendant un bon moment, ils essayèrent de se faire tomber l'un l'autre. Remus faillit réussir nettement plus souvent que Kyana, au grand agacement de cette dernière. À vrai dire, Kyana n'avait encore jamais été près de même ébranler son adversaire. Mais elle était tenace. Dans une tentative désespérée, alors qu'elle savait que deux ou trois autres essais de Remus seraient suffisant pour la faire tomber, Kyana réattaqua ses cheveux à deux mains. Comme prévu, il employa ses deux bras pour essayer d'immobiliser ceux de Kyana. Elle profita alors de son inattention pour lui balayer les pieds. Ça ne fonctionna pas comme elle s'y était attendu puisque seulement un des pieds de Remus quitta le sol. Mais comme il était en déséquilibre, ce qui ne semblait pas lui arriver souvent, il se raccrocha à Kyana, l'air légèrement paniqué, et ils finirent tous les deux sur le sol.

Un cri de victoire de la part des Maraudeuses rappela brièvement aux combattants qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Remus poussa un grondement de colère. Kyana devina d'instinct que lorsqu'il se tiraillait avec ses copains et qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux au sol, c'était toujours parce que l'_autre _était tombé. « Ça doit être difficile pour l'orgueil. J'admets cependant que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être si bien rivé au sol que lui ! » Kyana non plus. Mais ce n'était toujours pas le moment parce que si elle avait réussi à le faire tomber, il n'allait certainement pas la laisser l'immobiliser. Et de toutes façons, Kyana ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle allait y arriver. Encore une fois, ses tactiques habituelles furent inefficaces. Ils roulèrent sur le sol pendant un bon mom…

Elle roulait sur le sol avec Remus ? mmmmm… Elle roulait sur le sol avec Remus… « Hey ! Pas le moment ! » Oh ? Oh !

Elle évita de justesse la défaite. En grande partie due au manque de concentration mais… qu'est-ce que ce type était fort ! « Autant pour le lévrier rachitique, eh ? »

Elle songea un instant à le mordre pour l'effet de surprise, ça fonctionnait toujours avec son frère, mais Anyka lui fit remarquer que poser sa bouche sur quelque partie du corps de Remus que ce soit n'était pas une bonne idée… du moins, pas dans _ce_ contexte. Elle se défendit donc du mieux qu'elle put. Elle se souvint alors d'une technique qui, une fois, lui avait permit de remporter sa seule victoire contre son père. « Il en est toujours vexé, d'ailleurs… » Pleine d'espoir, Kyana lança sa manœuvre : feinte de la jambe, mouvement de bassin, torsion de… Pour se retrouver, Merlin seul savait comment, sur le dos, les jambes immobilisées, les deux mains clouées au sol, le nez à un centimètre de celui de Remus.

« Mais qu'eeessst-ce qu'il est beau, ce mec ! »

Bouche bée, ébahie, éblouie, etc… Kyana ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de le regarder avec de grands yeux, le souffle court. Il la fixa en retour, à peine essoufflé, d'une façon que Kyana n'aurait pas réussi à définir, même si elle avait été en état de le faire. « Sérieusement, ses yeux. Il les a achetés ou il les a vraiment eus comme ça ? C'est pas juste pour les autres, quand même. »

Semblant reprendre ses esprits, Remus se redressa brusquement sur ses talons avant de se lever complètement, balbutiant des excuses. Puis il fila dans la salle de bain. Perplexe, Kyana le suivit des yeux en pivotant sur elle-même. Lorsqu'il disparut et qu'on entendit l'eau couler, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol. Comme elle était maintenant sur le ventre, elle faisait présentement l'étoile au beau milieu du Q.G. Elle resta comme ça sans bouger, sans même se soucier de l'état de ses vêtements, particulièrement de sa jupe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelqu'un s'accroupir devant elle.

- Ca va ? demanda la voix amusée de Sirius.

Kyana se contenta de lever la tête et de poser son menton sur le sol, lui donnant sans doute l'air d'une peau d'ours sur le bord d'une cheminée.

- Il est trop fort, ce mec… souffla-t-elle

- C'est seulement ça, ton problème ? continua Sirius avec malice.

Kyana lui répondit avec un large sourire, ce qui provoqua une hilarité générale. Puis des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et on la souleva pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Il était facile de deviner qui c'était.

- Merci, James.

- Mais y'a pas de quoi.

- Je vais m'asseoir, j'ai les genoux mous, dit-elle en se laissant tomber à sa place, sur la causeuse.

- Dû uniquement à la fatigue, bien évidemment, demanda le capitaine avec un large sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

« Tu crois qu'il demande ça parce que ton hormonomètre a failli exploser ? »

- Bien évidemment, James, bien évidemment.

Un peu embarrassée, Kyana détourna le regard. Ce faisant, elle rencontra celui des Maraudeuses, qui, sans même prononcer une parole, lui transmirent toute leur avidité à connaître l'état d'âme de la jeune fille.

* * *

Malheureusement pour les Maraudeuses, elles n'eurent pas l'occasion d'interroger Kyana. Lorsque Remus était revenu s'asseoir, bien carré, mains sur les genoux, tout au fond de son côté de la causeuse, ses amis avaient eu la rare délicatesse de ne se moquer de personne. Ce dont Remus sembla, à la fin de la soirée, particulièrement soulagé. Mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de Kyana, la jolie Serdaigle nota au fond du regard des Maraudeurs masculins que la trêve tirait à sa fin. « Pauvre garçon, il n'a aucune chance. » Oui, ça, c'était évident. Contrairement à Remus, Kyana, elle, allait toujours avoir l'option de se sauver dans la tour des Serdaigle si les Maraudeuses s'avéraient être trop embêtantes. Lui, il dormait dans le même dortoir.

Une fois dans son lit, sa compassion envers Remus disparut au profit du défilement des images de son combat avec Remus. Maintenant seule, bien enveloppée dans ses couvertures, dans le noir, le souvenir du corps à corps prenait une toute autre dimension.

Puisqu'elle s'était endormie avec ces images en tête, elle ne fut pas particulièrement surprise de la nature de ses rêves, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla. En revanche, elle ne se savait pas aussi imaginative. Et elle était grandement satisfaite de ne pas avoir à raconter ses rêves à qui que ce soit… et, surtout, de ne pas avoir la fâcheuse manie de parler en dormant.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire hier soir pour avoir des yeux aussi brillants ce matin ? fut la question qu'on lui posa à la seconde où elle mit les pieds dans la salle commune.

Kyana, interdite, se sentit rosir. Si la question était venue de Jasper, elle aurait pu s'en sortir mais…. Quelle tête devait-elle avoir pour qu'Edward, Edward, qui n'était pas réputé pour être le plus observateur de ses amis, lui fasse une telle remarque en aussi peu de temps. Mais bon, peut-être avait-il seulement tendu une perche pour voir si quelque chose s'était passé ?

- C'est ce que je comptais lui demander mais je me suis dit que vous auriez été déçus de ne pas entendre la réponse, dit Bridget avec humour, juste derrière Kyana.

Eh merde… « Ben quand même, avec ton allure de cerf surpris au milieu de la route, tu t'en serais pas sortie de toute façon. »

En tâchant d'avoir l'air digne, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

- Et n'essaie pas une autre histoire de nains difformes, personne ne va marcher, cette fois, lança Jasper.

L'éclat de rire de ses amis lui fit immédiatement refermer la bouche. « Il a quand même une mémoire incroyable, ce Jaspinou. Ça date, cette histoire ridicule pour couvrir ton rêve du début de l'année… » Ouais ben elle avait rien trouvé de mieux. « C'est d'autant plus pathétique. »

- Grmf… Pour ça, Cohen, je vais pas raconter mon histoire.

Elle leva le menton et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Hey ! C'est pas juste ! C'était ma question ! Et moi, j'y avais cru à ton histoire de nains ! protesta Edward en riant.

Kyana ne s'arrêta pas. Elle fut poursuivie jusqu'à la Grande Salle par des Serdaigle à l'affût.

Une fois assise, devant une bonne tasse de thé et une superbe assiette remplie d'œufs, de bacon, de saucisses, de jambon, de fruits frais, d'une crêpe et de deux toasts généreusement tartinés de sa confiture préférée, le tout composé par ses pas du tout curieux amis, Kyana consentit à céder à leur demande. Après, bien sûr, s'être assurée que Remus n'était pas à portée d'oreilles. D'ailleurs, il semblait sur le point de tuer quelques-uns des Maraudeurs, là bas, au loin.

- Wouah ! Alors t'as langoureusement roulé sur le sol avec ton beau petit lion ! s'exclama joyeusement Bridget, en gardant, bien sûr, la voix aussi basse que possible.

Ce fut la première phrase que les Serdaigle prononcèrent depuis le début de l'histoire. Les amis de Kyana étaient un public très attentif… et assez intelligent pour ne pas interrompre le conteur et risquer de ne pas entendre la suite.

- Eh bien, je crois que le « langoureux » est totalement hors propos mais pour le reste… oui, répondit Kyana avec une grimace amusée.

- Ah ben quand même, c'est beau comme progrès, dit Edward.

Kyana haussa les épaules, espérant que ce progrès menait bien dans la direction voulue.

- Ça m'étonne que tu aies perdu, cependant. Tu es vraiment forte pour ce genre de truc, dit Faith.

- Ouais mais lui, il est franchement plus fort qu'on pourrait le croire !

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Edward et Bridget tourner les yeux vers Remus. Et sur leur visage, on pouvait pratiquement lire : « c'est pas vraiment difficile d'être plus fort qu'il en a l'air… ». Ils eurent cependant la délicatesse de ne rien dire. En toute honnêteté, Kyana jugea que la mine perpétuellement épuisée de Remus portait aisément à cette remarque.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Jasper, se demandant s'il en était au même jugement. Mais lui, il la regardait avec amusement.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il dans ce qui ressemblait à un gloussement.

Kyana ne prit pas la peine de répondre, connaissant assez son ami pour savoir que lui, il était loin d'être étonné. Elle lui fit donc une grimace et attendit la prochaine question.

- Alors, comment c'est d'être tout contre lui ?

- Bridget !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Faith. « Elle n'était pas en crise d'adolescence, elle ? C'est pourtant pas si méchant comme question. »

- Pourquoi tu gaspilles la question ? Tu sais bien qu'elle va pas être tout à fait honnête tant qu'il y aura des garçons, gronda Faith.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Puis les garçons protestèrent, criant à la discrimination liée au sexe. Ce à quoi les filles répliquèrent qu'ils ne leur disaient probablement pas tout non plus.

Ils se querellèrent donc par jeu pendant un moment.

- C'est quand même dommage… il y a tellement d'informations qui manquent de part et autre, soupira finalement Edward.

- À qui le dis-tu !

Ils rirent à nouveau.

- Mais si vous voulez mon avis, mesdemoiselles, il y a une autre question que je poserai, une fois seules au fond du dortoir, lança finalement Jasper en fixant Kyana, la tête penchée vers l'avant, dans son air le plus redoutable.

Ah ouais… « Autant pour hier et ton soulagement d'avoir un échappatoire, eh. » Mais d'être coincée par les Serdaigle était, à ce moment précis, moins effrayant que Jasper.

- Oh ? Et que devrait-on lui demander ? s'enquit Bridget, les yeux lumineux.

Sans cesser de fixer Kyana, Jasper posa ses bras sur la table et croisa ses doigts, s'avançant légèrement vers son amie, ses lèvres s'étirant dans ce sourire qui n'était horrible que lorsqu'il était dirigé contre vous.

- C'est bien intéressant, les évènements de la veille mais je crois que les étoiles dans ses yeux ne viennent pas de là… Moi, si j'étais vous, je lui demanderais de vous raconter ses rêves.

« Ah ! L'enfoiré ! » C'était le mot, oui. Kyana réussit à soutenir son regard sans ciller mais elle n'était que trop consciente que son visage venait de prendre une teinte rouge qui trahissait son air relativement indifférent.

Les Serdaigle éclatèrent évidemment tous de rire et Bridget remercia chaleureusement Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda brusquement la voix agacée de Thomas.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour apercevoir que le sympathique Kelsey et April venaient d'arriver et se tenaient là à les regarder avec curiosité.

- Oh oh ! Regardez qui voilà ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas fait critiquer ! Ça commençait à nous manquer ! lança joyeusement Edward en guise de salutation.

Étrangement, si la remarque ne fit même pas sourciller Thomas, April sembla l'enregistrer pour la considérer à un moment propice.

- Où étiez-vous donc, depuis hier ? Me dites pas que vous vous êtes trouvé un coin tranquille pour vous faire des mamours ? demanda Bridget sur le même ton.

Ils s'indignèrent tous les deux, passablement horrifiés. Ce qui, évidemment, fit rigoler tous ceux qui étaient à portée de voix.

- Franchement ! Nous travaillons sur nos BUSEs ! Des mamours… Il y a tellement plus important à faire, répliqua sèchement Thomas.

Un moment de silence s'installa, durant lequel on s'interrogea sur la pertinence des priorités de M. Kelsey.

- Eh bien si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas tant ça le problème, lança April en regardant Thomas, sourcils froncés.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. April, surprise, esquissa un sourire ravi et s'installa à table, rappelant finalement à Kyana, après de long mois, pourquoi elle avait de l'affection pour elle. Ça, c'était l'April des bons jours !

Thomas s'installa à son tour, sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée et l'après-midi se passèrent assez tranquillement. Les Serdaigle avaient retrouvé leur sérieux et travaillaient consciencieusement à leurs devoirs, probablement en vue d'avoir du temps libre pour retomber dans les inepties.

Kyana n'avait qu'entraperçu Remus à quelques reprises au cours de la journée. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de descendre à la Grande Salle pour la troisième fois de la journée qu'elle se jugea en mesure de tenter une nouvelle approche sur le Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour elle, une jeune Serdaigle la prit de court.

- C'est quand même effronté, voire téméraire, de la part de quelqu'un qui partage la même salle commune que toi. J'ose croire qu'elle ne t'a pas vue, lança Bridget, dubitative.

C'était fort probable. Kyana dut donc assister au spectacle d'un Remus agacé qui recevait une énième invitation. Si seulement elles pouvaient arrêter de… Oh… « Quelle bonne idée ! »

- Dites-moi, les filles, demanda Kyana à Faith et à Bridget, une fois que la Serdaigle se fut faite rembarrer. À quel point pouvez-vous avoir l'air stupide ?

Elles lui répondirent en chœur avec un « hein ? » bien senti mais Kyana n'offrit aucune explication et, après avoir les avoir attrapées par le bras, les entraîna à sa suite, direction Remus Lupin.

- Oh Remuuuuuus !

Kyana n'avait jamais une voix aussi agaçante mais apparemment, tout le monde la reconnut sur le champ.

Si Remus, qui venait tout juste de mettre le pied dans la Grande Salle pivota vers elle, incrédule et choqué, Faith et Bridget semblèrent comprendre en une seconde et se mirent à rigoler comme de petites hyènes, se pressant contre Kyana d'un air conspirateur.

- Alleeez !

- Vas-yyyy !

Leurs murmures hystériques montrèrent à Kyana qu'elles pouvaient avoir l'air singulièrement stupides quand elles s'y mettaient.

Edward, Jasper et les autres Maraudeurs, quant à eux, avaient tous simultanément plié en deux.

- Kyana ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Remus, apparemment inquiet de la bonne santé de sa jeune amie.

Kyana ne répondit que lorsqu'elle se fut arrêtée tout juste devant lui, flanquée de ses deux ricaneuses.

- Eh bien… je me demandais…

- Hihihi !

- Alleeeez !

- …si tu ne voudrais pas…

- J'espère qu'il va dire oui !

- Ça serait tellement coooool !

- …veniravecmoiàPré-au-Lard…

Le tout, demandé avec de grands battement de cils, d'un large sourire et une agaçante petite voix mielleuse.

Remus, qui en était sans doute encore à essayer de comprendre le comportement si inhabituel des Serdaigle, mit un moment à enregistrer la demande de Kyana.

Lorsque ce fut fait, son visage se décomposa avant de se reformer dans un air à la fois agacé et amusé. Kyana eut la nette impression qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'envoyer se faire voir « ou autre chose… ».

- Aloooooors ? insista-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Remus se contenta de la regarder, l'amusement semblant gagner du terrain. Il fallait admettre que le jeu de Faith et Bridget qui rigolaient, se cachant à moitié contre l'épaule de Kyana, devait aider grandement.

- Et tu passerais la journée comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Ooooh noooooooooon, je pourrais faire un effort !

Il lui sourit enfin en secouant la tête.

- Tu serais bien embêtée si j'acceptais, eh !

- Oh non ! Je serais plongée dans un bonheur au-delà des mots !

Beaucoup de gens éclatèrent de rire, Remus y compris, mais il était probablement le seul à ne pas comprendre à quel point la réponse de Kyana reflétait la réalité.

- Dans ce cas, je vois mal comment je pourrais dire non à une si… _charmante_ demande.

Bridget et Faith éclatèrent d'une hystérie sans nom et se lancèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en gloussant comme des dingues. Kyana, quant à elle, bondit en avant et saisit Remus par la taille pour le serrer de toutes ses forces, la joue bien appuyée contre son épaule.

- Suuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!

Puis elles repartirent toutes les trois en riant, planta là un Remus à la fois rieur et troublé… et des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor à demi-morts de rire.

Tandis qu'elles trottinaient stupidement, Kyana sentait sur elle les regards surpris et amusés des étudiants normaux tout comme elle sentait ceux de haine de celles qui étaient pratiquement sur le point d'écumer de rage. Et ce n'était pas seulement les filles qui auraient voulu avoir Remus pour elles mais aussi celui de celles qui ne se reconnaissaient que trop bien dans la méthode qu'avaient employée les Serdaigle. « Si ça pouvait les pousser à arrêter de faire ça, ce serait au moins ça de gagné. » Certes ! Il n'y avait probablement pas beaucoup de garçons qui appréciaient la démonstration lorsqu'elle leur était _sérieusement_ adressée.

- Les filles, c'est la plus belle interprétation de stupidité qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, lança Jasper en s'écrasant sur sa chaise, juste à côté de Kyana, quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux encore humides.

- Franchement, si vous vous cherchez une vocation, dirigez vous vers le théâtre ! approuva Edward qui ricanait toujours.

Ils rigolèrent un bon moment, parlant tant de l'invitation que du regard des gens. Kyana leur fit part de ses observations, ce à quoi les garçons ne purent qu'approuver vigoureusement. Ils admirent tous les deux s'être déjà fait interpeller de cette façon et ils avaient nettement préféré les invitations normales aux hystériques. « C'est bête quand même que tu n'aies jamais vraiment porté attention au fait que tes charmants compagnons quotidiens soient aussi devenus des presque jeunes hommes. » Bah si, elle avait remarqué. Elle y était juste moins sensible.

- Mais je crois que vous avez manqué le plus beau, lança Edward, sortant Kyana de ses pensées. La tête de Remus quand tu lui as sauté dessus, sérieusement…

- Sublime !

Kyana se sentit rougir en même temps qu'elle se mettait à rire avec les autres. Ils essayèrent de la lui décrire mais leurs imitations n'étaient vraiment pas convaincantes et tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire, c'était provoquer de nouveaux éclats de rire. Ils en revinrent donc tous à l'invitation.

- Je dois dire, en toute honnêteté, que je ne pensais jamais qu'il accepterait ! dit Bridget avec un large sourire.

Kyana ouvrit grand les yeux, soudainement inquiète du doute de son amie. Elle croyait vraiment que Remus ne voul….

- Quant à la formulation de la demande, petite tête ! précisa Bridget en riant. Je ne pense pas qu'il te refuserait grand-chose en temps normal… et surtout pas un tête à tête avec toi.

- Et justement, le fait qu'il ait dit « oui » dans _ces_ circonstances le prouve, enchaîna Jasper avec sa voix de professionnel du comportement humain.

Kyana haussa les épaules, espérant fortement que le génial Cohen ne se trompe pas. Après tout, comme elle…

- Oui mais… comme je l'ai demandé à la blague… peut-être qu'il ne prend pas tout ça au sérieux ?

La question sembla justifiée et ils prirent un moment pour réfléchir. Ce qui ébranla fortement la confiance vacillante de Kyana.

- Je dis ça comme ça, Jasper va m'arrêter si j'ai tort, commença lentement Faith.

- Il va sans dire…

- …mais je crois qu'il n'aurait pas pris la peine de te répondre s'il avait jugé que ta demande n'avait pas le moindre intérêt. S'il n'avait pas deviné ou espéré un fond de vérité.

Fait se tourna vers Jasper pour approbation, ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire.

- Faith a tout à fait raison, dit-il. Et même s'il croyait que _toi_ tu n'étais pas sérieuse, la réponse qu'il t'a faite est sincère. Je pense aussi que si tu n'avais pas fait ta demande en plaisantant, peut-être n'aurait-il pas osé te répondre. Mais comme il doit être convaincu que tu ne veux pas vraiment aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, il t'a donné la vraie réponse. Si c'était une blague, tant pis, si y'a un vrai fond, tant mieux. En définitive, personne n'en ressort perdant. N'est-ce pas d'ailleurs pour ça que tu lui as fait la grande demande aussi bêtement ?

Kyana sourit, ne pouvant qu'admettre qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais posé la question de façon sérieuse.

- Ceci dit, l'important à retenir, c'est que s'il a accepté, c'est qu'il le veut. Parce que sinon, il aurait répondu un truc bête du style « Je te répondrai quand tu auras repris tes esprits » ou « Nah, je ne prendrais pas le risque que tu amènes tes dindes avec toi », ajouta Edward.

Faith et Bridget lui flanquèrent une claque en rigolant. Jasper, lui, eut un sourire satisfait et ne sembla pas juger nécessaire d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ce qui voulait tout dire. Kyana reprit espoir.

- Maintenant, il va être important que tu lui signales que c'est bel et bien un rendez-vous, précisa Bridget, au bout d'un moment.

Effectivement… c'était embêtant. Kyana avait toujours quelque part la crainte que Remus n'ai dit « oui » que par politesse, croyant ne s'engager à rien. « Qui risque rien n'a rien ! » Qui risque tout perd tout… « Wouah… fort… mais quand même, c'est pas comme si tu risquais vraiment tout, eh. Tu lui referas une blague un peu plus sérieuse. » C'était une idée…

- Ah ouais… c'est vrai, elle va devoir faire ça, dit Jasper, sourcils froncés. Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à dire ça, moi ? s'inquiéta-t-il faussement.

- Parce qu'on devient plus intelligents que toi, répondit Edward avec un sourire satisfait.

Jasper le considéra un moment avec un grand sérieux.

- Nah, ça m'étonnerait vraiment ce soit ça, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air soucieux visiblement feint.

Edward, Bridget et Faith le fixèrent, étonnés, puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Kyana fut agréablement surprise de constater que Jasper osait enfin montrer à ses amis toutes les facettes de sa fascinante personnalité.

* * *

Puis qu'elle avait terminé ses devoirs, Kyana jugea qu'il était académiquement raisonnable de passer sa soirée avec les Maraudeurs. « Parce qu'évidemment, tu n'y serais pas allée s'il t'était resté des travaux à faire…. » Ben… si, elle y serait allée quand même mais ça aurait été moins raisonnable. « Pfff… La raison est toute relative… Qui a dit « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas » ? » Le type assis juste à côté de Kyana !

Sourde à la raillerie d'Anyka qui faisait remarquer que Remus n'était certainement pas Blaise Pascal, Kyana tâchait de retenir le large sourire qui essayait de naître sur son visage. Après tout, on ne pouvait logiquement pas, en étant une personne dite normale, afficher un air de béatitude extrême en lisant un livre d'arithmancie avancée.

Les Maraudeurs, minus Remus, avaient encore du travail à faire pour le lendemain. Ils s'étaient d'abord tous installés avec eux à la table. Mais les Gryffondor travaillaient sur le devoir de potion et si Cathy avait commencé son explication sur les extraordinaires propriétés des verrues de troll avec une immense bonne volonté, elle avait maintenant le visage si rouge que ses yeux en paraissaient phosphorescents.

Il fallait dire, à la décharge de Mlle White, que les ricanements, les commentaires et les imitations de Sirius au sujet des susmentionnées verrues de troll auraient poussé au meurtre le plus patient des enseignants. Et à la décharge de M. Black, une verrue de troll restait quand même une verrue de troll.

Remus et Kyana, au moment où Cathy passait officiellement du rose foncé au magenta, opérèrent une retraite stratégique vers leur causeuse.

La jeune fille s'était assise le plus près possible de Remus sans empiéter sur son territoire. Malgré le fait qu'elle était en phase offensive, elle jugeait qu'il était parfois important de respecter l'espace vital de Remus, ne serait-ce que pour jauger son comportement. Et à ce moment précis, leur espace vital respectif était équivalent à la taille des coussins sur lesquels ils étaient assis. Kyana fit donc très attention que sa jambe suive très exactement la limite de fin de son propre coussin. Remus, quant à lui, était au milieu du sien. Ce qui en soi n'était ni bon, ni mauvais signe.

Ils firent la lecture pendant un bon moment, dans un calme tout relatif dû à leur entourage, jusqu'à ce que Remus soit rappelé à l'ordre dans son rôle de barman. En grognant, il revient avec des bièraubeurres, informant ses amis que s'ils en cassaient une, il ne ferait ni le ménage ni le deuxième service. Kyana nota que lorsqu'il reprit place dans la causeuse, il s'était légèrement rapproché du territoire de la jeune fille. Considérant que c'était peut-être dû au hasard, elle ne fit que lui sourire gentiment lorsqu'il lui donna sa bouteille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que Sirius était forcé de se cacher sous la table pour éviter les livres que Cathy lui lançait, Remus se pencha vers Kyana.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu leur répètes mais… c'est fichtrement chouette, sans le mur.

Kyana, qui était déjà troublée que personne ne semble se préoccuper du bombardement dont Sirius était victime et du fait que Cathy risquait d'abîmer les livres, le fut plus encore maintenant que Remus s'était rapproché et qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Sa voix chaude et rauque était d'autant plus charmante lorsqu'elle était soufflée si doucement… mmmm…

« Tu pourrais répondre quelque chose, ça t'éviterait de saliver. »

Ne faisant pas tout à fait confiance à sa propre voix, Kyana fit mine d'inspecter le nouvel aspect du Q.G.

Le mur maintenant complètement disparu, Kyana n'avait encore et n'oserait jamais demander ce qui était advenu des briques, le local semblait maintenant immense. Les meubles avaient été redisposés, certains avaient été abandonnés et d'autres étaient apparus, dont un grand divan lit pour l'instant mal propre, déniché Dieu seul avait où, une nouvelle table, de nouveaux fauteuils, une bibliothèque, un grand tapis devant l'âtre, des chandeliers… Un superbe endroit, vraiment. Chaleureux et pratique. Bien que Remus le niait avec véhémence, tout le monde savait qu'il avait été le génie de la décoration. C'est aussi lui qui avait dérobé effrontément un grand tableau noir réversible, sur une belle base en bois, dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Kyana crut d'abord qu'il allait servir pour les travaux scolaires mais un plan machiavélique y trônait fièrement. Le coin cuisine avait été restauré et était maintenant aussi charmant que pratique.

C'était fascinant de voir tout le travail qu'ils avaient abattu « c'est le cas de le dire ! » en si peu de temps. À se demander comment ils faisaient pour venir à bout de leurs travaux et de leurs mauvais coups… Kyana avait aidé un peu, certes, mais elle n'avait pas travaillé autant que les Gryffondor. Le résultat qu'ils avaient obtenu était superbe.

Dans tout ce chambardement, le seul élément qui avait été épargné par le réaménagement, qui n'avait guère bougé ni changé, était la causeuse. Certes, on lui avait rendu une certaine jeunesse mais elle était toujours au même endroit, fidèle au poste.

Ce qui était bon signe pour Kyana, c'était qu'avec la quantité de place qu'il y avait dans la pièce, Remus n'avait plus l'obligation de s'installer à côté d'elle. Mais il le faisait invariablement.

Elle aurait rêvassé un moment mais Remus semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

- Sérieusement, c'est vraiment du beau travail.

- Ouais… J'aime beaucoup. Et ce n'est même pas terminé !

Kyana avait craint qu'il ne se redresse mais il demeura penché vers elle, même s'il regardait à son tour l'état des lieux, incluant Sirius qui se tordait de rire et Cathy qui cherchait de nouvelles munitions.

- Ah ?

- Lily veut agrandir le comptoir de la cuisine et revigorer les armoires… et envoyer James voler les couverts et des assiettes.

- Ce serait bien, en effet. Hormis le vol…

Remus reporta son regard sur elle et eut un haussement d'épaules amusé.

- Sirius et Cathy veulent refaire la salle de bain, poursuivit-il.

Kyana eut un élan de joie étrange mélangé à de l'inquiétude face aux changements. « Toi et cette fichue salle de bain… » Kyana savait bien ! Depuis la première fois qu'elle était venue au Q.G. elle devait y passer au moins une fois avant de repartir. Elle aimait cette salle de bain pour une raison inexplicable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ?

Elle espéra que Remus ne se rende pas compte de ses réactions. Malheureusement, un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

- Ils ont évidemment assuré qu'ils te consulteraient, considérant que tu es la plus grande fan de cette pièce.

Elle se sentit rougir et, dans une vaine tentative de le cacher, détourna le regard. Remus ricana doucement, toujours au creux de l'oreille de Kyana. Ce qui fit dresser les petits cheveux de sa nuque.

Elle tâcha donc de revenir au sujet de conversation initiale.

- C'est vrai, le résultat est très agréable. Mais je n'en suis pas surprise. Après tout, c'était _ton_ idée, dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

Il pinça les lèvres et lui fit un faux regard mauvais avant de faire semblant de retourner à sa lecture. Kyana laissa échapper un petit rire et, en signe de paix, posa sa main sur le genou de Remus.

Le geste, tout à fait innocent pour le naturel de Kyana, n'obtint pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

Elle sentit les muscles de sa jambe se contracter rapidement à deux ou trois reprises avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge. Puis il se pencha sur son sac. Kyana retira donc sa main, perplexe. Elle avait déjà eu ce geste, au début de l'année, lorsqu'ils s'étaient baladé juste après le début de la querelle des Maraudeurs. S'il avait effectivement été embarrassé, c'était dérisoire comparé à maintenant.

« C'est quand même bête. C'était même pas volontaire. »

Il farfouilla un bon moment parmi ses livres, ses cahiers de notes, ses plumes et ses encriers. Kyana était certaine qu'il ne cherchait rien en particulier mais elle n'était pas assez stupide pour le lui mentionner. Dépitée, elle retourna à son arithmancie. Comment, diable, elle allait réussir à comprendre ce garçon ?

Remus finit par se redresser et se réinstaller, avec en main un carnet de note n'ayant absolument aucun lien avec le sujet qu'il était en train d'étudier. Rigide et sérieux, il se cala bien carré sur son coussin, à l'extrême limite de son territoire.

Mais pour la première fois, la limite qu'il avait choisie était celle qui le séparait du territoire de Kyana. À approximativement huit millimètres de Kyana.

Le cœur de la jeune fille sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes puis il repartit en battant la chamade.

Instinctivement, elle sut que se lever et faire la danse de la joie aurait été une mauvaise idée, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle se serait privée de la chaleur qui irradiait de Remus. Anyka, elle, s'en donna à cœur joie.

Quoi que… c'était sincèrement étrange. Il s'était sciemment placé tout à côté d'elle mais il avait la physionomie d'un enfant qui attendait son tour pour recevoir sa dose de la pire potion n'ayant jamais existé.

Il finit bien par reprendre une apparence normale au bout d'une minute ou deux mais il semblait encore mal à l'aise.

Kyana était perplexe. Soit il s'était installé près d'elle pour lui faire plaisir soit il doutait que ce fut une bonne idée.

« Remets ta main sur son genou. » Et s'il se carapatait et retournait au fond de la causeuse ? « Bah au moins, tu seras fixée… » Meh…

Après une subtile mais profonde inspiration, elle reposa lentement sa main sur la jambe de son compagnon, juste au dessus du genou. Il resta immobile un instant puis son muscle se contracta à nouveau. Il eut comme un tic nerveux puis il bougea. Le mouvement fut presque imperceptible, elle se doutait même que c'était inconscient. Mais Kyana le sentit très bien. Parfaitement bien puisque sa main se déplaça en même temps. Remus bougea sa jambe, franchissant ainsi la limite entre les territoires.

Anyka reprit sa danse et Kyana se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire. Elle n'osa pas regarder Remus, mais elle sentait qu'il s'était remis à sa lecture après avoir lancé un sort de protection autour d'eux.

Ils restèrent comme ça pour le reste de la soirée. Rien ne les fit bouger. Pas même James qui manqua de tomber de sa position, à savoir debout sur la table à scander des encouragements. Pas même Lily et Serena, patrouillant dans le grand loft en riant et réparant ce qui était cassé. Pas même Peter qui s'était planqué derrière la causeuse après qu'un pot de fleur, qui ne lui était pas destiné, lui avait malgré tout sifflé à l'oreille. Pas même Cathy et Sirius qui s'étaient lancé dans un combat dont la seule règle était… qu'il n'y en avait pas.

* * *

Une fois tous les bris réparés, les blessures soignées et la victoire de Cathy officialisée, les Maraudeurs avaient quittés leur Q.G. Kyana était soulagée de voir que les combattants avaient fait la paix et discutaient maintenant joyeusement de leurs bons coups mais elle se demandait sérieusement…

- Eh, dites, souffla-t-elle à Remus et Lily, qui marchaient avec elle. À la lumière de la normalité de leur bataille de ce soir… leur futur mariage ne vous inquiète pas un peu ?

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux mais étudièrent la question.

- Eh bien… Honnêtement, ça ne m'inquiète pas, répondit Remus. J'ai l'impression qu'une fois ensemble, la tempête se calmera. Je… je ne sais pas comment je l'expliquerai, par contre.

Il haussa les épaules, comme pour s'excuser. Lily rit de plus belle.

- Je crois que la pensée de Remus, que son cerveau si pudique et timide n'ose même pas s'avouer à lui même, se résume à deux mots : « tension sexuelle ».

Si elle ne sembla pas aussi choquée que Remus, Kyana ouvrit quand même grand les yeux, étonnée d'entendre un tel discours de la part de la douce Lily. Cependant, elle jugea que son amie avait sans doute la bonne explication. Elle allait faire remarquer que c'était prometteur pour l'intensité de leurs ébats futurs mais Remus la prit de court, semblant revenu de sa surprise.

- Tu sembles savoir de quoi tu parles, Lily, lança-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Lily prit immédiatement une teinte rouge qui se confondait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Puis elle pinça les lèvres et défia Remus du regard, par-dessus la tête de Kyana.

- Eh, mon pote, tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? demanda Evans avec un haussement de sourcil.

Remus, interdit, fixa son amie avec de grands yeux, avant de se racler la gorge et détourner le regard, le teint rose.

Kyana se tourna vers Lily, qui, affichant un sourire en coin satisfait, lui fit un clin d'œil. Wald fut la troisième à rougir, espérant de tout son cœur que si Remus avait quelque tension que ce soit, elle était uniquement due à elle-même.

* * *

Si la nuit fut relativement mouvementée dans les rêves de Kyana, la matinée fut plus calme. Au petit déjeuner, les Serdaigles avaient demandé des nouvelles, ce à quoi Kyana ne sut pas très bien quoi répondre. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de bien exceptionnel. Elle leur relata tout de même sa soirée.

- Bah tu sais, faut commencer par le genou si on veut gravir les échelons, lança Bridget avec un coquin sourire lorsque son amie eut terminé son récit.

- Bridget !

- Faith…

- Désolée, c'est devenu une sorte d'automatisme…

Bridget roula les yeux avant de tapoter la tête de Faith.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit si anodin, quand même, dit Edward, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de rire. Je dirais même qu'une certaine étape a été franchie.

Sourcils froncés, le jeune Collins se tourna vers Jasper pour avoir confirmation avant de continuer. Ce dernier, dont les sourcils haussés démontraient son approbation et une certaine fierté face à son ami, lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Jusqu'à hier, c'est toujours toi qui t'es rapprochée de lui. Consciemment, du moins. Tu serais étonnée de savoir le nombre de fois où il a fait un mouvement vers toi sans qu'aucun de vous deux ne s'en aperçoive. Mais hier soir, tu dis que c'est lui qui s'est assis juste à côté de toi. Et il a franchi la limite de ton territoire… qui ça était sûrement pas conscient, comme tu le supposes. Mais à la base, ça reste lui qui a causé le premier rapprochement. Enfin, le deuxième…. Hum…

Edward, bien qu'étant nettement moins clair que Jasper dans ses explications, en faisant évidemment abstraction de ses paraboles paraboliquement paraboliques, s'en sortait quand même très bien.

- Ce que j'essaie de dire, de façon pas très nette, c'est que pour la première fois, il a provoqué un rapprochement. Tu vas me dire que tu avais commencé en posant ta main sur son genou et quelque part, tu auras raison MAIS ton geste était tout à fait innocent, et ça, je pense qu'il le savait. Le fait de volontairement s'asseoir juste à côté de toi est déjà moins innocent, bien que ça soit encore bien loin de la proximité moins habillée que tu vises.

- Edward !

- Héhé, j'adore ton automatisme ! Donc, Remus, qui à la base ne comprenait pas puis ne gérait pas bien puis avait accepté puis avait apprécié les contacts entre lui et toi vient pour la toute première fois de le provoquer lui-même. C'est quand même quelque chose.

Ouais, vu comme ça, c'était effectivement un pas dans la bonne direction. Mais à la vitesse où les pas se faisaient, Kyana allait être à la retraite le jour où il lui donnerait un bisou sur la joue.

- Bravo Edward ! Je suis très fier de toi ! lança Jasper en levant sa tasse de café à l'intention de son ami. C'est une très belle analyse. Un peu longue et légèrement décousue mais quand même, j'adore.

- Oh c'est que j'ai suivi le même processus que toi, mais à sens inverse. D'abord, j'ai développé mes hormones et ensuite, mon cerveau…

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Ceci dit, en parlant d'hormones, j'aimerais attirer l'attention de chacun d'entre vous sur le fait que Kyana n'a même pas sourcillé à l'évocation du rapprochement moins habillé.

Kyana rougit et baissa les yeux. « Bah quoi, c'est un beau projet ! » Certes !

* * *

Étant arrivée à son cours d'Études des Moldus deux secondes avant l'heure dite, Kyana n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter avec les Maraudeurs. Du moins, dans sa conception du processus normal d'un cours. Parce que les Gryffondor, eux, ne semblèrent pas trop distrait de leur conversation même une fois que le professeur eut commencé la leçon.

Comme c'en était maintenant devenu une habitude, à la fin du cours, elle fut immédiatement assaillie par les Maraudeurs, dont un Sirius et un James spectaculairement en forme. Ils discutaient et babillaient de tout et de rien en trottinant vers la Grande Salle. Remus et Kyana les suivaient, en les écoutant et souriant avec indulgence et amusement. Ces deux là étaient impayables.

Ce fut le nom de Kyana, lancer d'une voix comiquement musicale, qui stoppa tout le monde net. Évidemment, ils tournèrent tous les quatre la tête vers la personne qui avait interpellé Kyana.

Johnny McMachin « ça va nous revenir un jour. Oh oui, ça va nous revenir. » lui fit signe de la main, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Si James et Sirius le regardèrent avec curiosité, Remus, lui, le regardait avec une expression à la limite du dédain.

Un peu méfiante mais tout de même amusée, Kyana se sépara de ses amis pour aller voir ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir « encore » ce brave Johnny. Tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui, il regardait les Gryffondor avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

- Oui, Johnny ? lui demanda Kyana sur le même ton chantant.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, apparemment satisfait qu'elle embarque dans son jeu. Il se pencha en avant d'un air conspirateur. Kyana crut entendre une sorte de grondement, dans son dos.

- Je voulais seulement te féliciter pour ta superbe performance d'hier. C'était sublime, vraiment. J'en ai encore mal aux côtes.

Kyana plissa le nez en rosissant.

- Et je voulais aussi te remercier d'avoir refusé mon invitation parce que, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporté une journée avec cette Kyana là.

Faussement outrée, elle lui flanqua un coup sur l'épaule. Il éclata de rire. « Sérieusement, il est bien très bien ce garçon. » Ouais.

- Si j'avais su que c'était pour m'insulter, je ne serais pas venu te voir, dit Kyana en levant le nez. Adieu, Mc… McMachin.

Puis elle tourna les talons et retourna vers les Gryffondor, sous le rire redoublé des Poufsouffle.

Elle était à moins de 3 mètres des Maraudeurs lorsqu'une Serpentard se planta devant Remus. Le gentil garçon, qui fusillait Johnny du regard, mit un moment avant de voir qu'elle était là.

- Quoi ? lança-t-il d'un ton peu amical.

Mais la Serpentard ne sembla pas en prendre rigueur. « Elle doit avoir l'habitude… » Préjugé face à une maison. Anyka était très injuste. « Anyka est peut-être injuste mais Anyka est aussi ton subconscient… » Eh merde…

- Je voulais savoir, sérieusement, t'as un rencart pour Pré-au-Lard ? J'aimerais y aller avec toi, lança-t-elle avec une franchise déconcertante.

« Il faut lui donner au moins le crédit de ne pas être bête ni de prendre de détour. » Effectivement. Mais Kyana n'avait quand même pas de très bons sentiments à l'égard de la Serpentard.

Elle s'arrêta et attendit la réponse de Remus.

Sa mine renfrognée se changea en une superbe expression de malaise.

- Euh… eh bien…

Le cœur de Kyana fit un bond lorsqu'il lui jeta un bref mais perçant coup d'œil.

- C'est que… je vais…

- Il a déjà un… rencart… comme tu dis, lança Kyana d'une voix claire et confiante.

« On s'entend que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça en début d'année. » Pas le moment.

Kyana, sans se soucier du regard meurtrier de la Serpentard, s'avança vers Remus et sa prétendante. Sirius et James avaient reculés de quelques pas et regardaient la scène avec grand intérêt.

- Désolée. Mais on y va ensemble, lui et moi. N'est-ce pas Remus ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il doucement.

Kyana se demanda une seconde si sa façon de dire « oui » indiquait une gêne, de l'incrédulité ou de l'émerveillement. Parce que ça pouvait ressembler aux trois. Il va sans dire que Kyana aurait nettement préféré la dernière option.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'étudier la question puisque la Serpentard ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Tu parles de ta ridicule demande d'hier ? demanda-t-elle avec raillerie.

L'aplomb de Kyana la surprit elle-même.

- Ridicule ? Peut-être. C'était d'ailleurs mon intention. L'important n'est pas la forme mais le contenu.

Derrière la Serpentard, Johnny, qui, de loin, regardait aussi la scène avec ses amis, leva les poings en signe d'encouragement au combat.

- Je lui ai demandé et il a accepté. Ce qui en fait mon cavalier, dit-elle en glissant son bras autour de la taille de Remus sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.

Si sa propre audace l'avait étonnée, elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Remus se poser très… très très très délicatement sur sa hanche. Elle réussit cependant, Merlin seul savait comment, à ne rien en laisser paraître et à afficher un sourire terriblement satisfait.

Au loin, tout en riant, Johnny brandit ses pouces de ses poings toujours levés.

- Désolée, conclut Kyana.

Puis elle guida Remus sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Ils marchèrent sans parler, suivis de près par Sirius et James, maintenant mortellement silencieux. Ils attendaient la suite. « Moi aussi… » Kyana aussi…

- Ky… Kyana… Main… maintenant, tu vas être obligée de… euh…

Kyana, qui jusque-là était emplie d'un sentiment de pouvoir incommensurable, se sentit redevenir à l'état d'humaine normale en une seule seconde. Dépitée, elle laissa tomber le bras qui entourait la taille de Remus. Il fit immédiatement de même. Il ne prit pas pour autant ses distances.

- Obligée n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais…

- Tu aurais peut-être… McGill, par exemple.

« McGILL !!! Ben voilà ! » Kyana, largement moins satisfaite qu'Anyka d'avoir enfin le nom de famille de Johnny, se concentra plutôt sur la conversation, à voix très basse, qu'elle avait avec Remus. Ils regardaient tous les deux droit devant et s'ils n'avaient pas été si près, on aurait cru qu'ils se parlaient à eux-mêmes.

- J'ai refusé.

- Ouais…

- C'est à toi que j'ai demandé.

- Oh…

- À moins que toi…

- J'ai accepté.

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

- Obligé n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais…

Si doucement que Kyana se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé, Remus effleura sa main du revers de ses doigts.

Sans plus de discours, la question fut réglée.

Derrière, le bruit très distinct de deux personnes qui se tapaient dans la main se fit entendre.

* * *

Kyana, bien que dotée de plusieurs défauts, avait aussi plusieurs qualités. Et l'une d'entre elles, que certains auraient pu considérer comme du pessimisme, s'avérait à être du réalisme.

Certes, elle raconta les évènements avec un certain enthousiasme mais elle savait que sa mission n'était pas terminée. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise depuis le début de l'année, c'est qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir comment Remus Jason Lupin allait réagir.

Même en faisant abstraction de la possibilité que Remus ait accepté d'aller avec elle à Pré-au-Lard soit pour lui faire plaisir, soit pour se débarrasser des autres filles, ou peut-être même un mélange des deux, il restait quand même la possibilité qu'il ne voit dans leur sortie aucun côté romantique. Il n'était pas à exclure que Remus ne soit qu'un garçon excessivement timide qui n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts physiques, ce qui expliquerait ses réactions étranges. Et que ce garçon excessivement timide, ayant apprécié sa dernière sortie avec sa nouvelle amie, se disait que ce serait agréable de recommencer. Sans plus. Rien, du point de vue de Kyana, n'indiquait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il éprouvait pour elle autre chose qu'une amitié de plus en plus profonde.

- Mais puisqu'on te dit… !

- Ce que je veux dire, coupa Kyana, au grand agacement de Bridget, c'est qu'à ce moment précis, il n'y a rien de concret. Il m'est impossible de dire si Remus, même en admettant qu'il soit attiré par moi, éprouve un sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié. Je veux dire, il y a plein de gens physiquement intéressants dans le monde. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est attiré par quelqu'un qu'on en est amoureux. La marge est très grande. Et en y pensant bien, c'est peut-être justement ça qui est perturbant pour un garçon aussi obtus face aux sentiments.

Edward, Bridget et Faith ouvrirent tous la bouche en même temps pour protester mais aucun mot ne parvint aux oreilles de Kyana.

La jeune fille, qui au fond, avait espéré une protestation et des contre-arguments convaincants, fut un peu déprimée. Elle aimait avoir raison mais pas tant que ça.

- Si je puis me permettre, demanda doucement Jasper.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, permets-toi, répondit Faith en joignant les mains.

Une vague d'amusement les traversa. Puis Jasper, tout sérieux et envoûtant qu'il pouvait l'être, prit la parole.

- Tes arguments sont très bons, Kyana. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas arrivé à te contredire. Je ne le peux pas non plus. Tu as tout à fait raison.

Tandis que Kyana se sentait tomber dans l'abîme du désespoir, les trois autres écartaient les mains, indignés.

- Ton opinion est en béton… de _ton_ point de vue.

L'indignation disparut et l'équilibre de Kyana revint.

- D'un point de vue rationnel, c'est tout à fait logique que tu émettes ces hypothèses. Et je trouve que c'est même très bien que tu le fasses. Il n'y a rien de fixe dans les sentiments et on ne peut jamais savoir d'avance, surtout quand on y est en plein centre. Ce que tu viens de dire, je te l'aurais dit moi-même si tu avais été d'un optimisme hystérique. C'est toujours bon de considérer toutes les possibilités.

Kyana pouvait difficilement être plus en accord.

- Donc, je t'encourage à garder les pieds sur terre. Je t'encourage aussi à poursuivre ta quête, tu avances très bien.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu perplexe mais pas désespérée. Elle était sur la bonne voie. Non pas d'être en couple mais au moins de savoir si c'était possible. Parce que pour l'instant, c'était le but concret de Kyana.

Un jour, il allait bien finir par avoir une réaction claire et précise.

- Ceci étant dit, tu te fourres un doigt dans l'œil, il te lècherait les pieds si tu lui demandais.

Malheureusement pour Edward, Jasper avait terminé sa plaidoirie au moment où il prenait une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Et tout le monde savait que du jus de citrouille qui vous sort par le nez, c'est très désagréable.

* * *

Le soir venu, après avoir abattu une partie des devoirs qu'on lui avait donnés dans la journée, Kyana se retrouva à nouveau installée dans sa causeuse avec son cavalier. Autour d'elle, les Maraudeurs discutaient joyeusement. Mais Kyana ne participa pas beaucoup.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, rien dans le comportement de Remus n'avait changé. Il ne lui lançait pas de regards amoureux, il ne s'était pas assis tout contre elle et il ne lui avait encore moins passé un bras autour des épaules. Il était tellement égal à lui-même que Kyana en venait parfois à se demander si elle n'était pas sujette aux hallucinations « Je te l'ai dit que tu étais schizophrène. » Ah ouais…

Aliénée mentale ou non, Kyana commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de nager dans l'incertitude. Il avait accepté d'être son cavalier, alors à défaut de le voir comme son petit ami, elle allait donc le considérer comme tel.

- …McGonagall t'adore, de toute façon. Et je crois que la réciproque est tellement vraie que c'en est inquiétant, disait Sirius à James.

Kyana prit sa baguette et opéra un _accio_ sur un coussin.

- Tu es seulement jaloux. Tu étais son chouchou, avant. Mais maintenant, c'est Remus !

Elle l'installa soigneusement sur le bras de la causeuse.

- Je ne suis pas son chouchou ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a joué aux éch… échecs que… que je… que je suis son préféré !

La tirade de Remus, débutée avec un superbe mordant, avait perdu de sa puissance au moment où Kyana avait délicatement glissé ses jambes sur ses genoux, après avoir pris soin de retirer ses chaussures. « Tu vas lui demander de te lécher les pieds ? » Même pas drôle…

- Si les échecs sont le point de référence, Jasper doit être très haut dans les bonnes grâces de McGonagall. Il doit jouer aux échecs avec elle une fois par semaine, lança Kyana d'une voix qu'elle réussit à rendre très crédible au niveau de la nonchalance.

Après un moment de surprise, les Maraudeurs, sans toutefois se départir de leur intérêt marqué pour la situation, enchaînèrent comme si ce que venait de faire Kyana était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Tu es certaine que c'est ce qu'ils font ? demanda Cathy avec suspicion.

- Je dirais que oui… Bien que je m'explique mal pourquoi il revient régulièrement avec un suçon dans le cou.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- J'espère quand même que vous réalisez tous le côté malsain de cette conversation ? demanda Lily.

- Bah si mais ça la rend d'autant plus drôle ! rétorqua James.

Ils débattirent du sujet pendant un moment. Moment durant lequel Remus, Kyana le surveillait du coin de l'œil, semblait être aux prises avec un problème sérieux. Il avait les deux bras repliés, les mains au niveau de la poitrine, et regardait fixement les jambes de Kyana. Le jeune Lupin, qui ne s'asseyait que très rarement les deux mains sur les genoux, semblait totalement désemparé de ne pouvoir le faire. C'est comme si tout à coup, le seul endroit possible où il pouvait poser ses mains était ses propres jambes. Le bras de la causeuse, le dossier de la causeuse, le bout de coussin non utilisé par Kyana, même la partie de ses jambes que Kyana ne couvrait pas… rien de tout cela ne semblait exister.

Le pauvre garçon semblait si désespéré que Kyana se dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux de se redresser. Elle allait le faire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de James. Il secoua subtilement la tête en articulant un « non » très clair et lui fit signe de rester où elle était. Sans se soucier de savoir comment il avait bien pu deviner son intention, elle obéit. Cependant, Remus ne pouvait pas passer la soirée comme ça.

- Je te dérange, Remus ?

Il ne réagit pas pendant une seconde ou deux puis il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, surpris, levant ses mains encore plus haut, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit.

- Quoi ? Oh ! Euh… Non… non. Pas du tout.

Elle le regarda avec un air sceptique. Ce qu'elle était en effet. Il lui sourit timidement avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis. Kyana fit de même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquels la conversation avait pris un côté malsain à la limite du ridicule, il trouva enfin où il trouva enfin la solution à son problème. Une sur le repose-bras, tout près du pied de Kyana, l'autre sur la causeuse, sous les jambes soulevées de la jeune fille, les mains de Remus avaient enfin trouvé refuge. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré mais c'était quand même mieux que rien. Il aurait pu les croiser derrière la nuque.

- Okay, je demande grâce ! Vous êtes horribles ! lança finalement Lily en se bouchant les oreilles après un commentaire particulièrement salé de Serena.

Ils rirent un moment.

- Ye ne savais pas que tu étais si prude, Lily zolie !

- Je ne suis pas prude ! Je ne suis pas déviante ! Nuance !

- Déviante ? Tu veux dire perverse ? demanda Sirius.

Lily pencha la tête et étudia la question.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que la perversité était ambiguë comme concept. Certains comportements considérés comme pervers par certains moralistes et/ou rétrogrades ne le sont peut-être pas tant que ça. Tandis que déviant, c'est nettement plus clair. Non ?

La tension sexuelle, maintenant ça ! Kyana jugea qu'il allait être de plus en plus agréable de discuter avec Lily. Surtout quand elle allait avoir mis le grappin sur son préfet…

Préfet dont les grands yeux brillants eurent pour effet de déclencher un nouvel éclat de rire. Du moins, pour tout le monde sauf James et Lily.

Le teint rouge, la belle Evans se mordit la lèvre inférieure. De toute évidence, elle craignait d'avoir choqué son cher James.

- Tu… n'es pas d'accord ?

Le capitaine hocha la tête de façon relativement saccadée. Lily en sembla soulagée mais un tantinet sceptique.

- Il n'a peut-être pas compris ce que tu voulais dire, Lily. Pourquoi tu ne lui donnerais pas des exemples de choses qui ne sont pas si perverses ? proposa Kyana.

Si son visage évoquait l'image même de l'innocence, on sembla en douter quand même. Lily lui jeta un regard à la limite de la panique et Kyana lui offrit un clin d'œil. Les ricanements fusèrent.

- Non, nonnon ! Ça va, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit James d'une voix étranglée.

Kyana haussa les épaules avec un sourire malicieux, ce qui lui récolta un regard mauvais de la part du chef des Maraudeurs. Elle en rit avant de se tourner vers Remus et de lui faire un sourire complice. De façon générale, il répondait toujours à ses sourires, quand elle venait de faire un bon coup. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Mais elle crut noter un côté crispé à son sourire.

La conversation repartit de plus belle. On oublia le côté grivois et on passa plutôt, puisque décembre était déjà arrivé, aux suggestions pour les cadeaux de noël.

- Alors bon, ce qui est important de vous expliquer, recrues, c'est que cette conversation, qui à la base semble vouée à donner des idées de cadeaux à vos chers amis, jouera plutôt le rôle contraire. À ce jour, aucun cadeau évoqué dans les conversations de suggestions n'a été offert… Du moins, pas à la personne qui l'avait suggéré à la base, expliqua Cathy à Serena et Kyana.

Kyana fut surprise. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas songé à acheter des cadeaux de noël aux Maraudeurs mais bien parce…

- Ça ne vous engage à rien, enchaîna rapidement James.

Il avait apparemment compris la surprise de Kyana.

- Rien ne vous oblige à faire des…

- Je pensais pas que _vous_ m'en feriez, coupa Kyana avec franchise.

Ce fut à leur tour de paraître surpris.

- Pourquoi, diable, est-ce qu'on ne te ferait pas de cadeau de Noël ? demanda Sirius.

Embarrassée de leur avouer qu'elle doutait encore qu'elle soit leur ami à 100 %, elle rougit et haussa les épaules. Peine perdue puisqu'ils semblaient avoir très bien compris.

- Tss-tss… Ce qu'il faut pas entendre. Vous vous méritez, tous les deux, en pointant alternativement Remus et Kyana.

Nouveaux ricanements.

- Donc, le truc, c'est de donner comme suggestion des trucs que vous ne voulez _pas_ recevoir ! expliqua Sirius. Et maintenant que j'ai dit ça, je sais pertinemment que je vais recevoir tout ce que j'ai suggéré depuis les trois dernières années….. conclut-il avant de pincer les lèvres avec dépit.

- Précisément. Compte-toi chanceux qu'on n'ait pas eu cette conversation en première année, dit Remus en riant.

- Et tu oublies la liste que tu viens tout juste de nous faire, ajouta Lily en brandissant fièrement son parchemin. Tu es dans la merde, Black.

Puis la discussion reprit, entrecoupée des gémissements plaintifs de Sirius. Kyana, toujours intimidée, se contenta de dire qu'elle n'avait aucune idée. Ce qui était totalement vrai, elle ne savait jamais quoi donner comme suggestions quand sa famille lui demandait. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter et de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait donner.

Finalement, l'inévitable se produisit. Elle avait attendu le plus longtemps possible, convaincue qu'ils allaient tous la taquiner mais cette fois, c'en était trop.

Elle se leva à contre-cœur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Hey, Kyana, tandis que tu es là, étudie bien l'endroit ! lança Cathy.

- Ensuite on va te consulter, quand Remus aura fait le croquis. T'en fais pas, tu vas l'aimer encore plus !

Toute rouge, Kyana ne se retourna même pas mais leur fit un geste de la main peu élégant par-dessus son épaule. Ce qui, évidemment, déclencha une nouvelle rafale de rire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle réalisa que la position qu'elle avait adoptée, si elle était charmante pour ses jambes, ne l'était pas pour son dos. « Le bras de la causeuse est trop droit. » Meh… peut-être bien.

Elle fit quelques étirements qui s'avérèrent douloureux, ce qui la mena à la conclusion qu'il serait peut-être mieux de ne pas se réinstaller de la même façon. Mais lorsqu'elle revint près de la causeuse, sa conviction fondit. Remus s'était déplacé tout au bout de la causeuse et, les bras bien ouverts, avait la position parfaite pour quelqu'un qui attendait que quelqu'un d'autre place une partie de son anatomie sur lui. Ce qui en soit était un _très_ bon signe. Il aurait pu croiser la jambe ou tout simplement changer de place. Il était franchement crève cœur de ne pas accepter cette invitation.

Mais le dos de Kyana protesta. « Tu as bien dit « une partie de son anatomie », non ? » Oh ?

- Peter, ça n'existe pas une carte VIP chez Honeyduck ! Combien de fois il va falloir te le dire ?

- Ben propose de payer mon crédit, James, ça va revenir au même ! Eh puis, tu pourrais acheter tout le magasin alors…

James lança un coussin au visage de son ami. Kyana profita de cette diversion pour prendre le coussin qui attendait le retour de son dos et le laisser tomber sur les cuisses de Remus. Il leva vers elle un regard des plus étonnés, ramenant ses bras vers lui sous la surprise. Kyana lui sourit avant de s'installer confortablement… très confortablement, la tête sur ses genoux, les pieds accrochés au bras de la causeuse.

Les Maraudeurs firent une nouvelle fois comme si c'était normal, ce qui semblait plus difficile, cette fois. Mais ils y parvinrent assez bien. Il n'y eut que Sirius qui sembla aux prises avec une irrésistible envie de rire mais il le cacha maladroitement dans sa bouteille de bièraubeurre.

Si Remus avait eu l'air embêté avec les jambes de Kyana, ce n'était rien face à sa réaction quant à sa tête. Il mit toutefois moins de temps à s'en remettre, peut-être parce qu'il réalisa rapidement que la jeune fille avait vu imprenable sur sa position de mains ridicules. Il allongea un bras sur le dossier et reposa l'autre à la même place, sur l'appui-bras, effleurant les cheveux de Kyana.

La conversation continua sans problème. De temps à autre, Kyana sentait ses cheveux bouger légèrement mais comme elle n'aurait pas pu le jurer, elle préféra ne pas trop en faire de cas.

- Au fait, y'a pas quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de nouveaux gants ? demanda Remus, au bout d'un moment. Parce que suivant la théorie de Sirius, j'aurais peut-être une chance d'en recevoir. J'en aurais besoin.

Ils rigolèrent.

- Des nouveaux gants. Remus, ton sens pratique me sidère à chaque fois, dit Sirius en secouant la tête.

- Ben quoi, j'aime bien avoir les mains au chaud, moi.

- Mais des gants comment ? En cuir ? En laine ? Synthétique ? Élégant ? Sport ? Noir ? Marron ? C'est compliqué, les gants, dit Lily, tout de même intéressée.

- Euh… Eh bien…

- Et ça, c'est sans compter la taille, coupa Kyana.

Très satisfaite de la tournure de la conversation, Kyana leva la main pour attraper le poignet de Remus qui reposait sur le dossier de la causeuse.

- C'est très important d'avoir des gants de la bonne taille.

Le bras de Remus semblant maintenant fait en gelée, il fut très facile pour Kyana de le ramener vers elle et de poser sa main à plat contre la sienne.

- T'as de grands doigts. Ma mère dirait des mains de musicien, mon père généraliserait pour des mains d'artiste. Il n'aurait pas tort, considérant tes dessins. Tu joues de la musique, aussi ? demanda Kyana en tordant le cou pour le regarder.

- Euh… Harpe… un peu… Ma mère…

- Ah ben tu vois !

Elle lui sourit puis retourna à l'étude de leurs mains jointes. Ses doigts étaient beaucoup plus longs que les siens, sa paume plus grande aussi. Il avait la main douce. Kyana se souvint de ce que Jasper avait dit, juste après sa partie d'échecs avec Remus. Une main douce et chaude. Il avait eu raison.

- J'aime bien ta main.

Sans avertissement, jugeant qu'elle allait devenir ridicule à garder sa main indéfiniment pour rien, elle le relâcha. Son bras retomba brusquement et sa main atterrit mollement sur l'estomac de Kyana. « Ah ben c'est pas plus mal… »

Ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention sur le sujet, Kyana reprit la conversation. Ce qui ne fut pas aisé, considérant la volonté de bondir jusqu'au plafond dont semblait prise son nombril.

- Mais toi, Sirius, c'est un nouveau bonnet d'hiver qu'il te faudrait. Parce que si tu continues à te promener tête nue, tes oreilles vont finir par tomber.

Lily et Cathy eurent une exclamation de joie et Sirius se renfrogna.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Ce sont elles qui t'ont demandé de dire ça ?

« T'aurais fait exprès, t'aurais pas fait meilleure diversion ! » Tant mieux…

Kyana allait répondre à la négative mais elle fut prise de court.

- Pas besoin de nous pour dire ça ! C'est évident que tu vas avoir des engelures aux oreilles ! gronda Cathy. Je suis certaine que tu ne veux pas en mettre parce que tu ne veux pas défaire tes cheveux.

- Ce qui est ridicule, quand même. Tu es le seul à ne pas en mettre ! continua Lily.

- James a les cheveux défaits à longueur d'année…

- Merci mec…

- …Peter en a rien à foutre de ses cheveux….

- Même pas vrai !

- …et Remus se promène avec sa brosse dans son sac. Moi, j'aime bien av…

Sirius fut le dernier à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Remus avait été le premier. Kyana l'avait senti se raidir.

- Euh…

Sirius eut au moins le crédit de prendre un air terriblement coupable.

- Tu… traînes ta brosse à cheveux dans son sac ? demanda prudemment Serena.

Kyana se tordit à nouveau le cou pour le regarder. Il était tellement rouge que c'était à se demander s'il n'allait pas exploser.

- Eh bien… euh… c'est que…

- C'est pas qu'il est imbu de lui-même ou qu'il se préoccupe tant que ça de ses cheveux. C'est que Remus ne refuse jamais rien à sa mère et elle lui a fait promettre de toujours avoir sa brosse avec lui parce que son petit garçon doit toujours être bien peigné, expliqua rapidement Sirius, visiblement soucieux de se rattraper.

Kyana n'était pas certaine que c'était précisément l'explication que Remus aurait voulu entendre, mais elle comprit très bien le concept.

- Voilà pourquoi il siffle de colère quand on défait ses cheveux ! lança Serena d'un ton joyeux.

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans la voix de l'espagnole. Et Kyana trouva fâcheux de ne pas avoir fait le lien elle-même.

Remus sembla un peu soulagé mais pas tant que ça. Et il évitait soigneusement le regard de Kyana. Il s'inquiétait probablement de son opinion à elle aussi. Heureusement, elle avait le moyen parfait de lui remonter le moral.

- C'est vraiment très mignon de ta part. T'as quand même de la chance, moi mon père m'a fait promettre d'embrasser sa photo tous les soirs avant de m'endormir et tous les matins quand je me réveille.

Il la fixa avec stupéfaction avant d'éclater de rire, à l'instar de tout le monde.

- Le pire c'est que je le fais…

Ce qui redoubla les rires.

Puis la conversation revint sur Sirius et ses oreilles risquant de geler.

Durant tout ce temps, même après que Sirius eut capitulé et promis de mettre une tuque… et même jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, la main de Remus resta parfaitement immobile, bien placée au centre de l'estomac de Kyana.

* * *

Comme Kyana s'y était attendu, dans le monde des rêves, les Maraudeurs avaient disparu et la main avait bougé. Si elle avait d'abord rougi de ses rêves, elle s'y était maintenant habituée et même les attendait avec un certain plaisir… Mais ce n'était certainement pas son acceptation de cette superbe démonstration de créativité et d'hormones qui l'aurait fait flancher aux demandes assidues de Bridget et Faith. Leur raconter ses rêves ? Jamais ! Qu'elles arrêtent de demander…

- Alors, Kyana, bien rêvé ? demanda Bridget à la seconde où elle ouvrit ses rideaux.

Jamais…

- Très bien merci… mais je ne vais pas te raconter !

- Oh mais pourquoi ? Allez, je te raconte les miens, tu me racontes les tiens ! Ensuite, on attache Faith et on la force à nous dire les siens !

- Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! protesta Faith dont la voix était étouffée par ses rideaux toujours fermés.

- C'est ça, comme si elle voulait pas connaître les nôtres, ironisa Bridget.

- J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à raconter mes rêves à moi, bon ! lança Faith, échevelée, manquant de tomber de son lit en ouvrant vivement ses rideaux.

- Bah pourquoi ? On veut voir si tu donnes un côté ludique à Spite, continua Bridget.

Yirk ! Spite ! Non, Kyana ne voulait vraiment pas connaître les rêves de Faith ! Sa grimace passa toutefois inaperçue de ses amies.

- Ludique ?

Bizarrement, Faith n'avait même pas rougi.

- Bah quoi ?

- T'es vraiment étrange…

- Merci ! Maintenant, Kyana…

Elle avait espéré qu'elle n'en revienne pas à elle…

- Bon, écoutez, dit-elle après un soupir et un roulement d'yeux. Primo, je ne vais pas raconter mes rêves. Deuxio, tu me racontes les tiens de toutes façons. Tercio, je n'ai vraiment pas envie, tu m'excuseras, Faith, de me figurer le professeur Spite dans ce genre de situation.

Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. « En fait, toi, c'est TOUTES les salles de bains… »

Bridget, prête à protester, la suivit avec un large sourire.

- Même pas à lui que je rêve…

Le murmure de Faith, sûrement pas destiné à être entendu, stoppa ses deux amies net. Elles pivotèrent avec synchro et dévisagèrent la douce Serdaigle. Interdite, Faith rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Elles restèrent figées pendant un bon moment. Kyana était personnellement ravie que Faith ait enfin cessé ses horribles fantasmes sur le tout aussi horrible professeur. Mais qui…

- Bridget, t'as de la corde ?

- Moi j'en ai ! Moi j'en ai !!

Julia, en pyjama, seulement un œil ouvert, surgit de son lit avec les cordons servant à attacher ses rideaux.

C'est à ce moment que la poursuite s'engagea.

* * *

Malheureusement pour elles, et heureusement pour Faith, elles eurent du mal à l'attraper et n'arrivèrent pas à l'attacher. De plus, elles allaient être en retard, comme l'avait aimablement fait remarquer April en sortant de son lit.

- Franchement ! Vous n'êtes plus des gamines ! Une chance que vous ne m'ayez pas réveillée avec vos stupidités.

Les quatre Serdaigles regardèrent leur compagne de chambre passer en essayant de ne pas rigoler.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'ait pas encore réalisé qu'on a ensorcelé son lit. Ça fait quand même un bon moment, déjà, lança Julia à voix basse.

- Bof, plus de temps ça prendra, mieux ce sera. En attendant, tu pourrais enlever ton pied de mon visage ?

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire. Sur le lit de Faith, où cette dernière avait bêtement essayé de se réfugier, elles étaient étendues, bras et jambes si emmêlés qu'une tierce personne « enfin, une quinte personne, vous êtes déjà quatre » n'aurait pas pu dire quel membre appartenait à qui.

Avec une organisation sans faille et probablement un reste de shampooing dans les cheveux, elles parvinrent toutes à être prêtes en un temps record. Et ce même avant April… Ce qui était le but escompté.

- April ? Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard ! lança Bridget, qui fut la dernière à sortir.

Le « humph » de colère d'April les amusa beaucoup. Puis, une fois que Julia eut fait jurer à Kyana et à Bridget de la tenir au courant, elles se séparèrent en arrivant dans la salle commune.

- Ah, c'est injuste ! Ça a toujours l'air plus amusant de sortir du dortoir des filles, lança Edward avec une moue dépitée lorsqu'il les vit arriver.

Jasper tourna lentement la tête vers lui, sourcil haussé, et lui lança un sublime regard appuyé. Edward nota le regard puis l'étudia un moment.

- Oui, je vois, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais je comprends…

Kyana secoua la tête en souriant avec indulgence.

- Enfin, là n'est malheureusement pas la question ! enchaîna Edward avec un large sourire. Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant, encore ce matin ?

- Bah, rien de particulier. On a essayé d'attacher Faith à son lit… expliqua Bridget d'un ton badin.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau regard, sourcils bien hauts.

- Oui, bien plus amusant, confirma Jasper avec un hochement de tête.

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

- Et plus sérieusement, mesdemoiselles ? continua Edward tandis qu'ils prenaient la route de la Grande Salle.

- Oh mais c'est la vérité, répondit Faith, boudeuse.

Les garçons semblèrent étonnés. « On le serait à moins… »

- On voulait qu'elle nous raconte ses rêves, expliqua Kyana.

Si la grimace de dégoût de Kyana était passée inaperçue, celles de Jasper et d'Edward ne manquèrent pas d'être remarquées.

- Nah mais c'est justement ça ! Elle a changé de protagoniste ! expliqua Bridget avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Stupéfaits, ils ne trouvèrent rien à dire pendant un bon trente secondes puis ils murmurèrent dans leur barbe ce qui semblait être des remerciements aux forces supérieures de ce monde. Ce qui, évidemment, fit se renfrogner la gentille Faith.

- Ce ne sera une surprise pour personne si je vous dis que j'en suis grandement ravi ! Mais que nous vaut la joie de ce revirement ? demanda Jasper avec un soulagement et un plaisir évident.

Faith fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu mais son rougissement la trahit. Jasper insista. Et quand Jasper insistait, on était cuit.

Après un profond soupir, Faith consentit à donner une explication.

- Je sais pas… je crois que je viens de lui découvrir un côté sadique.

Estomaquée, Kyana n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris. Elle ne fut apparemment pas la seule.

- Un côté sadique ? À Spite ? Tu _viens_ de lui découvrir un _côté_ sadique ? Mais… t'étais où, les quatre années et demi qu'on vient de passer ?

Visiblement, Edward n'avait pas une opinion très haute de la moralité du charmant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Ouais, bon, ça va, hein ! Je lui trouvais toujours des excuses mais… avec cette histoire de loup-garou empaillé… nah mais… quand même…

Jasper émit un ricanement incrédule.

- Eh bien… comme quoi y'a toujours un côté positif à tout, eh !

* * *

Malgré les efforts de ses amis, Faith ne voulut jamais admettre qui était son nouveau compagnon de rêve. « Dommage que Jasper n'ait pas insisté… » C'est sûr. Mais Jasper n'insistait jamais pour rien et il ne se mêlait jamais des histoires de cœur. « Sauf les tiennes… » Sauf celles de Kyana… Ce qui était totalement injuste. Mais bon… elle se sentait toute spéciale, quelque part. « Dis surtout que ça ne te sert à rien de l'affronter parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre ! » Euh… non…. « Ouais ouais… »

La matinée se passa plutôt calmement, ne serait-ce que de l'amusement des Serdaigle face à la mine rebutée de Faith regardant le professeur Spite.

Elle croisa brièvement Remus à la sortie de la classe de Défense. Comme il allait lui-même y entrer, il n'était pas au sommet de la joie de vivre. Il répondit néanmoins avec chaleur au sourire que Kyana lui offrit.

L'après-midi fut plus active. Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor. Même en faisant abstraction des pitreries des Maraudeurs dans son dos, la récente conversation à propos des mœurs douteuses du professeur McGonagall ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. Ce qui, bien évidemment, la plaça directement dans la ligne de mire du professeur. Elle réussit toutefois à en sortir sans détention ni perte de point. Ce qui, à son point de vue, tenait presque du miracle.

Puis à nouveau la routine. Travaux, repas, travaux. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle retrouve le Q.G. et son adorable Remus-aux-yeux-dorés. « Parce que tu en connais d'autres ? » Grmf…

Le malheur des uns faisant souvent le bonheur des autres, c'est James, de façon très détournée, qui détermina la nouvelle tactique de Kyana. Le pauvre Poursuiveur s'était ramassé un souaffle en pleine tête durant un entraînement et il était encore passablement sonné. Pomfresh l'avait laissé sortir de l'infirmerie mais l'avait contraint à rester allongé. Le divan lit n'ayant toujours pas été nettoyé, il avait dû s'installer sur la causeuse du Q.G., délogeant ainsi les Seigneurs et Maîtres de la dite causeuse, à savoir Remus et Kyana.

- Mais comment ça s'est passé ? s'étonna Kyana, lorsqu'on lui apprit la triste histoire qui faisait rigoler tous et chacun dans son coin, sauf, encore une fois, James et Lily.

- Euh… J'étais distrait.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir officiellement. Ce ne fut que plus tard, pendant que qu'une Lily excessivement attentionnée attendait James de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain, que Kyana eut le fin mot de l'histoire.

Les Poursuiveurs s'entraînaient à se faire des passes lorsqu'une certaine Lily Evans avait joyeusement salué James qui passait devant elle. Le brave garçon lui avait répondu tout aussi joyeusement, oubliant totalement ce qu'il était en train de faire et… paf, un souaffle en pleine tête. Il avait eu de la chance puisque c'était une tactique astucieuse et comique qui consistait à laisser tomber mollement la balle au joueur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres en dessous de vous. De ce fait, il l'avait reçu sur le sommet du crâne et, comme il volait relativement bas, il avait réussi à atterrir et à se laisser choir dans l'herbe au lieu de tomber directement en bas de son balai.

Il va sans dire que Kyana tâcha tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire lorsque le Capitaine Jamesie Super-Star sortit de la salle de bain. D'un pas chancelant mais digne, le blessé retourna à la causeuse, toujours escorté par Lily. La pauvre préfète semblait se sentir tellement coupable que même Sirius n'avait pas le courage de se moquer d'elle. James avait beau l'assurer que tout allait bien et que les accidents, ça arrivait, mais Mlle Evans ne démordit pas. Elle resta au chevet de James toute la soirée, le traitant aux petits oignons. « Je te verrais, toi, si Remus était obligé d'être alité… » Kyana n'avait jamais dit le contraire… « Ah ? ouais… au moins, tu es réaliste. » Hep.

Donc, ce soir là, Kyana ne put se complaire auprès de son cavalier. Sa compassion pour James l'empêcha de lui en vouloir. Eh puis bon, une soirée sans être assise à côté de Remus, ce n'était pas la fin du monde… Une trêve dans sa quête.

Elle s'était donc résignée et s'était installée dans le fauteuil le plus près de celui de Remus. « Bravo pour le sevrage… » Quelqu'un l'avait sonnée, celle-là ?

Kyana se plongea dans son livre d'Études des Runes. Elle se demandait parfois si les Gryffondor allaient lui demander, un jour, pourquoi elle n'étudiait jamais une autre matière. Ou peut-être avaient-ils simplement compris qu'elle gardait cette matière pour les moments où elle était avec eux, avec Remus, son seul partenaire en la matière. « Ou bien ils en ont carrément rien à glander, de ce que tu étudies… » Oui, peut-être aussi…

- Hey, Kyana, c'est quoi ce machin ?

Remus aussi travaillait les Runes. Kyana se demandait s'il attendait qu'elle soit là, lui aussi. Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage de lui poser la question.

- Quel machin ?

Il tourna son livre pour le lui montrer. C'était un graphique très compliqué qui nécessitait sûrement une explication encore plus complexe.

- Euh… difficile à… Oh !

C'était donc ça ! Elle plongea dans son sac.

- J'ai lu l'explication l'autre jour et je n'ai rien compris ! Cette manie aussi de faire des références croisée entre ses livres…

Elle feuilleta rapidement le livre qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle sentait le regard curieux et amusé de Remus posé sur elle.

- Ah, voilà !

Elle lui lut la description du livre, de façon très pédagogique, tout en espérant qu'il arrive à y comprendre quelque chose parce que personnellement… « Je n'y compterais pas. Il ne regarde pas du tout son schéma. Il te fixe sans ciller. »

- Hein ?

Ce fut tout ce que Remus trouva à dire lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Et ça n'aurait probablement pas été autrement s'il avait pris la peine de regarder son propre livre.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je pense aussi…

Il rit doucement. Elle secoua la tête avec un soupir et se leva.

- On va essayer avec le dessin sous les yeux. D'ailleurs, t'aurais peut-être compris du premier coup si tu avais regardé le schéma au lieu de me fixer comme ça, lui lança-t-elle avec moquerie.

Il détourna vivement les yeux et prit une teinte rose. Ce fut au tour de Kyana de rigoler.

- Alors reprenons, dit-elle en s'installant sur le bras de l'immense fauteuil rembourré de Remus.

Tandis qu'elle retirait ses chaussures et installait son pied sur l'assise du fauteuil, tout près de la jambe de Remus, ce dernier semblait avoir cessé de respirer, médusé. « Comme d'hab… » Ouais, comme d'hab. Alors Kyana ne s'en préoccupa pas, pour une fois, et reprit sa lecture, prenant des pauses pour regarder le schéma du livre qui pendouillait mollement entre les doigts de Remus. Au bout d'un moment, la respiration du Gryffondor redevint régulière mais le livre ne se redressa pas pour autant. Kyana prit donc l'initiative de faire léviter les deux livres, tout juste devant eux.

Imperturbable, elle poursuivit sa lecture. Pour l'instant, l'important était de comprendre le schéma. « Pourquoi donc ? Tu es bien installée pour autre chose ! » Justement ! Elle devait donc solidifier son alibi. « Wouah… forte. » Hep. « Mais tu comprends que dalle. T'es pas sortie de l'auberge… » Oh ça allait, oui !

À la troisième lecture, Remus se mit à participer. Il posa des questions et apporta quelques points et suggestions. C'était toujours incompréhensible mais… un sens très vague semblait se dessiner, là-bas, au loin, juste devant la ligne d'horizon.

- Nah mais, sérieusement, c'est quoi ça ? On a vraiment besoin d'apprendre ce truc là ? s'énerva Kyana au milieu de la quatrième lecture.

- Errr… oui. C'est au programme des BUSEs.

- Ils peuvent bien aller se faire voir avec ce truc là ! Si nous on ne comprend pas, je ne vois franchement pas qui pourrait bien y arriver !

Remus la regarda avec de grands yeux pendant une seconde avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et joyeux.

- Quoi ? grogna Kyana.

- Tu es d'une impressionnante modestie !

- Hey, allez ! Dis-moi qui arrivera à comprendre ça avant nous ! Le Serpentard qui mange des feuilles de papier ou celle dont le principal intérêt de vie est de dessiner des trucs sur son vernis à ongle ? Les deux Serdaigle dont moi-même j'ignore le nom ou celui qui considère que les Runes c'est « tellement moins lucratif pour mon cerveau que l'Arithmancie… » ? Le Pouffsouffle dont les yeux se regardent entre eux ? Celle qui ne sait même pas ce que veut dire le mot « runes » ? Celui qui a pris tellement d'option qu'il n'amène jamais le bon livre et se plante à tous les examens ? À moins que ce soient les deux filles qui passent leur temps à ricaner et à te fixer, au cas où tu aurais des pétales de roses qui te sortiraient par les oreilles…

Kyana ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais calomnié quelqu'un. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre « à savoir que tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, toi, la brillante Serdaigle… », elle était tellement agacée par le schéma que les mots lui étaient sortis tout seuls de la bouche.

Une fois sa tirade terminée, elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'inquiéter d'avoir choqué Remus et les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient tous en train de rire aux éclats, Remus en tête.

- Z'ont l'air d'être chouettes, vos copains de Runes ! lança Peter en riant.

Kyana se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de lever les pouces avec sarcasme.

- N'empêche, c'est pas parce qu'un type louche qu'il est bête, rétorqua Cathy avec malice.

- Peut-être bien mais si ce n'était que ses yeux… Merlin qu'il est laid ! Même s'il comprend avant moi, je lui laisse. Ça lui fera au moins ça !

Nouveaux éclats de rire.

- Ils sont vraiment tous stupides ? demanda Sirius.

- Bah non… Le Serpentard feuillivore, il n'est pas bête mais je pense qu'il mange ses notes sans s'en rendre compte alors… Et celui qui juge que l'arithmancie est tellement mieux pour ses méninges, eh bien… il ne se donne pas la peine. Et puis bon, il va sûrement exploser d'arrogance avant la fin de l'année… Et celui qui se plante invariablement… c'est difficile à dire, il sait un peu de tout sur tout mais rien sur rien…

Ils rirent encore un bon moment. Ce qui calma les nerfs de Kyana… tout en faisant grimper sa culpabilité au maximum. Elle n'avait vraiment pas été gentille.

- Tu sais quoi, Kyana ? Je crois que je ne voudrais pas savoir ce que tu dis de moi dans ta tête, lança James avec un large sourire étincelant.

Kyana lui sourit en retour avec moquerie.

- Sage décision…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il rit avec les autres. Après tout, ce qu'elle pensait de James Potter n'avait absolument rien de mal… ne serait-ce du fait qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop de dents et pas assez de discipline capillaire. Mais ça ne le rendait que plus charmant.

- Mais, hey… qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par les filles qui me fixent ? demanda Remus, après avoir brusquement cessé de rire, même de sourire.

Sirius émit un long sifflement.

- T'en as mis du temps, quand même.

Kyana se tourna vers Remus. Le pauvre garçon la fixait avec de grands yeux innocents, curieux et perplexes. Avec un sourire attendri mais néanmoins amusé, elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Les yeux dorés n'en devinrent que plus grands.

- Mon brave petit Remus… Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Com… compris quoi ?

- Tu es une source inépuisable de fantasmes pour toutes les filles de la classe de Runes… Pour beaucoup d'autres classes… et, je m'avance, ici… mais peut-être aussi le feuillivore.

Remus avait maintenant une teinte rose vif et des yeux tellement grands que c'en était limite inquiétant.

_- Toutes_ les filles ? demanda Peter.

Kyana se tourna vers lui et vit immédiatement à la lueur de ses yeux que l'emphase sur le premier mot de sa phrase n'était pas fortuite.

- Toutes.

De larges sourires moqueurs firent leurs apparitions et tous les Maraudeurs retournèrent à leurs besognes, laissant clairement loisir à Kyana de jauger de la réaction de Remus dans un semblant de tête à tête.

Ce qu'elle fit sans tarder.

Si ses yeux avaient repris une taille moins alarmante, son teint était toujours le même et il la fixait toujours. Mais Kyana n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt sur l'émotion qui émanait de son regard aussi perçant que brillant. Elle espérait que c'était bon signe. Mais il n'avait peut-être pas saisi le but de la question de Peter ni la réponse de Kyana. « Faudrait vraiment être obtus… »

Il reporta son regard sur les livres qui lévitaient devant ses yeux et, après s'être raclé la gorge, changea de sujet.

- Tu… euh… veux qu'on remette l'étude de ce truc-là à plus tard ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'habitude.

Un brin déstabilisée, Kyana se reprit rapidement.

- Ouais, peut-être qu'avec un peu de recul, on y arrivera.

Sans songer une seconde à retourner dans son propre fauteuil, Kyana chassa le livre qu'elle avait apporté, le laissant retomber avec un « paf » sourd sur une table basse et opéra un _accio_ sur celui qu'elle étudiait avant que Remus ne l'interpelle. Se calant le plus confortablement possible dans cette position, se décalant évidement vers Remus, son bras droit toujours autour de ses épaules, un pied sur l'assise, l'autre se balançant dans le vide, elle reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ne le regardait pas mais elle voyait très bien l'expression perplexe et stupéfaite de Remus. Il ne s'était fort probablement pas attendu à ce qu'elle reste perchée là. Il étudia le phénomène un moment avant de se remettre à son étude, un doux sourire aux lèvres. « Bah tu vois, il est content ! » Ou il se moquait subtilement de Kyana… « Tu m'énerves… » Ce n'était pas impossible. « Peut-être mais tu m'énerves quand même ! » Elle s'énervait elle-même, à vrai dire.

Ils étudièrent un moment en silence, sans bouger un muscle, à part ceux qui s'occupaient de tourner les pages de leur livre respectif. Kyana ignorait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Remus mais elle espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de chercher un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle. « Il sourit toujours. » Ouais… Peut-être que la situation ne lui déplaisait pas… tant que ça… « Ou du tout ? » Avec un peu de chance.

Alors bon, puisqu'elle était peut-être déjà en train de se tourner en ridicule, pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Tout doucement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, elle mit sa main droite en action. Délicatement, elle la fit glisser le long de son épaule. Puis, sans se soucier de la profonde inspiration que prenait Remus, elle se mit à fredonner d'harmonieuses notes aléatoires. Lentement, elle fit courir ses doigts sur son cou et sa gorge. Il resta figé un petit moment mais il fini par se détendre progressivement. « Bon, tu vois, c'est bon signe ! » Il ne protestait pas, certes, mais il était peut-être juste poli ! Il n'était pas si réceptif que…

Kyana venait de passer ses doigts derrière l'oreille de Remus et il s'était automatiquement penché vers elle avec un soupir terriblement satisfait. « Pas réceptif ? » Kyana était occupée à être heureuse, là ! Pas le moment de la narguer… « Tu vas pas soulever qu'il aime peut-être juste être câliné par une fille ? » Nah ! Pas envie ! « Excellent ! »

Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'elle prétendait être en train de lire. Elle savait qu'elle et Remus étaient épiés avidement par les Gryffondor qui, pour une fois, était d'une discrétion exemplaire. Elle savait aussi que son message était on ne peut plus clair et qu'il serait particulièrement difficile, même pour une personne aussi coincée que Remus, de croire que le comportement de Kyana était seulement amical. Surtout que le pied qu'elle avait posé sur l'assise du fauteuil s'était effrontément déplacé pour être le plus près de Remus qu'il était biologiquement possible de faire sans causer aucune douleur.

« Tu noteras qu'il existe des situation où ça ne l'embête pas du tout de se faire décoiffer… » La remarque d'Anyka fit remarquer à Kyana qu'elle avait la main profondément enfoncée dans les cheveux de Remus… et qu'effectivement, il semblait loin de s'en plaindre. Les caresses et les massages semblaient donc justifier une coiffure désordonnée. Kyana en était fort aise.

Très satisfaite et profondément heureuse de son activité actuelle, Kyana poursuivit ses caresses, sa chanson décousue et sa fausse lecture.

Elle n'osait pas vraiment le regarder, de peur qu'il se redresse brutalement et brise le moment. « Et de tomber en bas du fauteuil. » Aussi. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa tête penchait de plus en plus vers elle, elle tenta un regard en coin. Lui aussi avait apparemment du mal à lire et que ses yeux semblaient avoir une sérieuse envie de se fermer.

Il avait l'air content. Kyana était contente. Tout allait donc parfaitement bien.

Elle venait tout juste de recommencer à comprendre l'anglais lorsqu'elle sentit Remus bouger avec une souplesse et une subtilité étonnante. Puis, lentement… très délicatement, comme s'ils espéraient qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte, cinq petits doigts tout doux et tout chauds s'enroulèrent autour de sa cheville.

Lorsque sa respiration reprit, lorsque son cœur recommença à battre, lorsque son nombril reprit sa place au milieu de son corps, Kyana réalisa que sans faire des caresses, les doigts de Remus n'étaient pas statiques comme sa main l'avait été. Ils avaient une étrange mobilité immobile mais ce fut suffisant pour apporter à la jeune Serdaigle un niveau de bonheur record.

* * *

Toute la journée du mercredi fut un brouillard total pour Kyana. À partir du moment où la main de Remus avait quitté sa cheville, qu'elle avait dit « bonne nuit » à ses amis, rien n'avait eu d'importance. Son retour à son dortoir, la nuit, les taquineries des filles puis des garçons de Serdaigle, le petit déjeuner puis le cours de botanique… Ces heures furent pour Kyana une sorte de moment intemporel, à la fois très rapide et horriblement long. Des minutes qui défilaient jusqu'au moment où elle allait à nouveau se retrouver avec Remus.

Si la brume se leva un peu au cours de Runes, car après tout, elle y était seule avec lui, ce ne fut pas encore suffisant. Surtout que Remus semblait aux aguets, surveillant les Poufsouffle femelles, qui le dévoraient des yeux, encore et toujours, et, avec beaucoup plus de vigilance, le Serpentard feuillivore.

Le repas du midi fut de nature inconnue et le temps ne fila qu'au rythme des pulsations de son cœur. Parfois très lent, parfois rapide, parfois arrêté.

Parce que lorsqu'elle avait quitté les Maraudeurs, la veille, à la croisée des chemins, Remus s'était attardé un moment. Il n'avait rien dit de plus qu'un simple « bonsoir ». Mais il l'avait regardé d'une façon si étrange, si franche que Kyana fut convaincue que le lendemain serait un jour crucial. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il s'y passerait mais l'attente était insoutenable.

- Kyana, est-ce que ça va ?

Évidemment, il n'y avait que la voix de Remus pour la ramener sur le chemin de la réalité. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était, à ce moment très précis, assise juste en face de lui, dans le Q.G. des Maraudeurs, elle retomba les deux pieds sur terre de façon brutale. « Et tu devrais vraiment songer à te faire examiner le cerveau. »

- La ferme…

- Oh ! Ça faisait un moment quand même ! s'exclama Remus, franchement ravi. Je commençais à craindre qu'Anyka t'ait abandonné.

- Que non ! Fais-moi confiance, elle est toujours là !

Elle fut gratifiée d'un sourire éclatant. Il semblait d'un naturel si honnête, aujourd'hui que Kyana en fut passablement choquée. Il était joyeux, ouvert et sans aucune réserve. Elle parvint cependant à ne pas le dévisager, mâchoire pendante, et à interagir normalement avec lui. Après tout, si quelque chose était sur le point de se passer, elle n'allait pas le traumatiser en se montrant aussi folle qu'elle l'était. « Ah, quand même. Tu es réaliste ! »

- Tu voulais faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bah je sais pas… tu veux retenter le schéma ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle poussa un grognement très peu élégant et il éclata de rire.

- Ouais, on peut bien…

Il lui sourit à nouveau et se mit à la recherche de son livre et du susmentionné schéma. Kyana extirpa son propre livre et le jeta sans ménagement sur la table, ce qui provoqua un ricanement. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Et je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet ! lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Il referma la bouche et la fixa avec un air espiègle des plus adorables.

Lorsqu'elle revient, il avait installé les deux livres ouverts devant lui. Plus ravi qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre et encore plus qu'elle ne le laissa paraître, Kyana s'installa juste à côté de lui.

Pour la seconde fois, il provoquait le rapprochement. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais aurait apprécié que son nombril ne le prenne pas aussi personnel.

- C'est risqué que tu me tapes dessus d'agacement mais je me suis dit que ça irait mieux comme ça, dit-il simplement avec un sourire narquois.

Elle lui fit une grimace et lut, pour la cinquième fois « quatrième fois et demi, t'avais pas terminé la dernière, hier » le descriptif du schéma.

- Tu sais, j'en viens à me demander si c'est vraiment le texte qui va avec, dit-elle, sourcils froncés, une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

Il éclata de son rire joyeux.

- Mais si, voyons ! C'est juste… pas très clair. Surtout que jamais il ne songe à mentionner à quoi peut bien servir son schéma.

- Il l'ignore peut-être…

Remus se tourna entièrement vers elle, le coude sur le dossier de sa chaise, tout sourire. Troublée, bien que ravie, de sa gaîté si inhabituelle, Kyana se concentra sur l'examen de son livre.

- Hey, c'est une éventualité. Faudrait le lui demander !

- Pourquoi pas ! Tu veux qu'on lui écri… Oh… C'est dommage, il est légèrement décédé depuis… 128 ans, selon sa bio, rétorqua Kyana en étudiant le dos de son livre.

- Ah ouais, ça sera difficile.

- Mais pas impossible ?

- À cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible !

Kyana roula les yeux mais rit tout de même. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu sortir une de ses phrases de Sage des Montagnes Tibétaines. Elle releva la tête vers lui pour le lui faire remarquer et mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

Subitement, le schéma compliqué et la grande philosophie furent relégués au second plan. Toutes traces d'amusement disparurent progressivement de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit à la fixer sans ciller, avec une concentration sans faille. Ses yeux étaient rivés à ceux de Kyana, semblant chercher une réponse au plus profond de son âme. Kyana était dans un état au-delà des mots. Même si elle avait voulu, elle aurait été incapable de bouger. Si l'énergie était différente de celle échangée lors de leur premier regard, dans la Grande Salle, l'intensité était la même. Elle avait été troublée, ce jour-là, mais la distance qui les séparait avait évité à Kyana la perte de conscience. Il y avait aussi eu l'effet de nouveauté. Elle n'avait encore jamais vraiment vu ses yeux alors l'excitation de la découverte avait joué pour beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, elle connaissait les yeux de Remus. Elle savait les nuances qui pouvaient y apparaître. Elle les comprenait presque toutes. L'expression qu'ils avaient maintenant en était une qui lui échappait mais qui ne manquait jamais de faire s'affoler son cœur. Et à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, ses iris immobiles, brillant d'un éclat étrange si vif et hypnotique, qui scrutaient les siens étaient à la limite du supportable pour la santé mentale de Kyana.

Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps ils se fixèrent sans bouger mais elle se souvint, et se souviendrait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, du moins, elle en était convaincue, du fait qu'il fut le premier à faire un mouvement. Et c'est précisément ce mouvement qui amorça le moment crucial. Ce fut bref et vif, une simple inclinaison des yeux. Quelque chose de très anodin qui avait pourtant toute l'importance du monde. Remus venait, pour une fraction de seconde, de regarder la bouche de Kyana Wald.

Tandis qu'Anyka enfilait son chapeau de fête et attrapait sa bouteille de champagne, Kyana leva légèrement le menton. Remus tourna la tête de côté et glissa doucement en avant. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis, avec une certaine brusquerie, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Tu veux une bièraubeurre ?

Le cerveau de Kyana, qui avait cessé de fonctionner, ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui venait de se produire. Il y avait deux hypothèses. Soit elle était en train de visualiser ce qu'elle craignait qu'il puisse se passer soit Remus venait effectivement de se lever pour aller chercher à boire. Toute engourdie, elle cligna des yeux et chercha Remus.

Il était bel et bien en route vers le frigo. La seule chose positive à sa direction actuelle, c'est qu'il lui tournait le dos et ne pouvait donc pas juger de son air hébété. En revanche, il était possible qu'il eut entendu le bruit de son cœur qui tombait sur le sol, dans un horrible son gluant.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Est-ce qu'elle avait mal interprété la situation ? Est-ce qu'elle avait été trop optimiste ? Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment cinglée ? « Est-ce qu'il se fout de ta gueule ?! »

Peut-être… peut-être pas… mais c'était terminé.

- Okay ! Okay ! J'abandonne !

Kyana leva les mains au ciel avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle savait que sa voix avait été tellement chavirée qu'elle avait été plus inquiétante que ses mots.

- Quoi ? Tu abandonnes quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il vivement.

La sollicitude de Remus était tellement sincère que Kyana ne put retenir un rire amer. Évidemment, le si sympathique Lupin venait à la rescousse de son amie… Elle ne voyait cependant pas comment il aurait pu parvenir à l'aider.

Elle jugea qu'elle devait peut-être lui fournir une explication. Parce que _elle,_ elle croyait que c'était important de ne pas laisser ses amis dans l'incompréhension, contrairement à d'autres élèves de l'école, dont un aux yeux gris et un aux yeux dorés !

- J'abandonne. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus. Honnêtement. Je ne pensais même pas arriver à faire tout ça. Je savais bien que ça ne servirait à rien mais je me suis tout de même surprise à espérer…

Désespérée, elle ne releva même pas la tête. Elle savait qu'elle disait sans doute ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire mais… sa limite était vraiment atteinte. Les yeux fermés, elle attendait avec appréhension le moment de son humiliation totale face à Remus Lupin.

- Kyana ?

- Mais quand même, Remus… Je sais bien que tu es tout gentil, sensible et délicat mais tu ne penses pas que ça aurait été mieux de ne pas me laisser me rendre si loin ? De ne pas m'obliger à me ridiculiser ? Que ça aurait nettement plus simple pour tout le monde de me dire que tu n'étais pas intéressé ?

- In… intéressé par quoi ?

Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et leva brusquement la tête. Elle le fusilla du regard, ce qui le prit par surprise.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir compris !

- Compris… compris quoi ?

La colère monta en elle si rapidement que la tête lui tourna. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se lever et de se redresser, bien droite, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Remus Lupin !

Sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet et elle ponctua son nom d'un coup sur la table. Il sursauta et recula, se repliant un peu sur lui-même.

- Je t'interdis de dire que tu n'as pas compris ! Je refuse que tu n'aies pas compris ! C'est inadmissible que tu n'aies pas compris ! Tu as forcément compris et tu fais semblant de ne pas avoir compris pour ne pas avoir à t'expliquer ! Tu as compris, Remus !

« Tu pourrais utiliser le verbe comprendre à la deuxième personne du singulier, passé composé de l'indicatif une fois de plus, tu penses ? » Vraiment pas le moment !

Tout en parlant, elle s'était approchée de lui. Elle savait qu'elle frôlait l'hystérie. Elle savait qu'elle parlait dix fois plus vite et fort que d'habitude mais elle s'en moquait.

Il la regardait avec désarroi, cherchant en vain une réponse dans le visage de Kyana. Si elle n'avait pas été en colère ou si elle n'avait été qu'une tierce partie à cette histoire, elle aurait vraiment eu un élan de compassion pour lui et aurait pris sa défense. Mais pour le moment, le désespoir de Remus n'était rien face à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Elle avait attendu un évènement exceptionnel. Apparemment, cet évènement était d'apprendre qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué. Et maintenant, il prétendait ne pas avoir compris ?!

Remus ouvrit et referma la bouche une bonne vingtaine de fois avant de regarder vers la fenêtre, comme si une réponse s'y trouvait. Puis il fit un pas vers elle, deux en arrière, trois en avant et s'arrêta. « Il danse bien, quand même… » Anyka !

- Mais… Kyana…

Sa voix était étranglée et Kyana se demandait si elle rêvait ou s'il semblait vraiment sur le point de pleurer. Elle était malheureusement trop en colère pour s'en inquiéter.

Elle fit un pas vers lui. Il entra la tête dans les épaules. Elle le fixa d'un air farouche et il soutint son regard avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle l'étudia un bon moment avant de trouver la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Ce qui n'aida pas du tout son humeur.

- Tu _as_ compris ! Mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Tu sais très exactement ce que je veux dire ! Mais tu ne veux pas y faire face !

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et redressa la tête. Son visage affichait à la voix la peur et une profonde douleur.

- Et tu as eu le front de me dire que ce n'était pas bien de jouer à l'autruche ? Eh bien mon cher, je vais te sortir la tête du sable !

Elle sortit vivement sa baguette de sa poche. Remus eut un mouvement de recul qui aurait été très amusant en d'autres circonstances. Mais Kyana ne comptait pas lui faire de mal. « Je dirais que tu lui en a déjà fait maiscen'estpaslaquestion… » Exactement !

Les dents serrées, elle activa sa baguette.

* * *

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle filait avec raideur jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche. Elle était sorti en trombe du Q.G., y abandonnant un Remus totalement dépassé par les évènements.

Une fois qu'elle eut passé de l'eau sur son visage, la culpabilité et la honte prirent la place de la colère. La culpabilité d'avoir été si méchante avec Remus, son si cher Remus. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne l'aimait pas. Il était tellement joyeux, en plus, juste avant qu'elle ne lui saute à la gorge. Ce n'était quand même pas comme si c'était un boute-en-train naturel !

Et la honte… Merlin, la honte !

D'un coup de baguette, elle avait fait pivoter le grand tableau réversible des Maraudeurs. Et c'est ce tableau que Remus regardait, d'une pâleur mortelle, quand elle était partie. Il relisait encore et encore ce qu'elle y avait écrit sur la surface vierge.

_Remus Jason Lupin. Veux-tu être mon petit ami ?_

_Oui Non Peut-être  
(Encercle la bonne réponse)_

_Kyana Wald – Serdaigle – cinquième année_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : On a un grief contre puppy. On s'est fait prohiber l'utilisation du mot « tuque » parce que c'est trop québécois. C'est effectivement le cas. Et on essaie d'écrire dans un français international, mais si nous savons que nous ne réussissons pas toujours.

Mais un bonnet, peu importe le qualificatif, c'est pas joli comme image, au Québec. Alors nous nous excusons à tous les Québécois qui ont figuré Sirius avec la capine de Mère-grand, un bonnet de douche, un tit chapeau de moine médiéval, le bonnet de nuit d'Ebenezer Scrooge ou tout autre machin pas très inspirant.

Note de Padfoot : « couvre-chef », « coiffe », « chapeau », j'ai eu beau cherché, mais y'a rien qui faisait bien naturel dans ce genre de conversation et qui ne fasse pas penser à des parures du siècle avant-dernier (ouais, parce que le siècle dernier, vraiment, c'est là où se déroule l'action de cette fic...)

Quand les langues deviennent incompatibles, c'est un vrai casse-tête... Merci, les jums, de ne pas m'avoir arraché les griffes pour cette correction contre-québécoise.


	21. Un petit détail à considérer

**A/N** Mais oui, mais oui ! Un deuxième chapitre en 2009 ! Même pas 6 mois entre les deux ! C'est presque incroyable… on est nous même passablement troublé.

On sait ce que le proverbe dit mais on ne va pas s'avancer pour ne pas se faire lancer des roches plus tard.

Sinon, ce chapitre là est plus court que le précédent. Ce qui, en soit, était assez facile à faire vu la longueur de l'autre…

À part de çaaaa… On n'a pas grand-chose à dire. Sauf, bien sur, un immense merci à notre adorable chien noir format géant ! ON T'AIME PUPPY !!

Et merci aussi à Steamy-le-rat !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**22- Un petit détail à considérer**

Le silence qui s'était installé commençait à peser sur le cœur de Kyana. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Ils attendaient tous, passablement craintifs, de voir la réaction qui se préparait lentement en elle. Malgré leurs efforts visibles, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Ils étaient contraints à patienter et à espérer que le pire ne s'était pas produit.

À l'opinion de Kyana, c'était le cas.

Lorsque l'insistance de leur regard devint insupportable, elle se jeta en avant et s'accrocha, tel un koala terrorisé, à la taille du garçon qui lui faisait face.

- Jasper ! J'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide ! lança-t-elle en étirant le dernier « i », au bord de l'hystérie.

Au moment où elle s'enroula brusquement autour de son ami et où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Kyana fut stupéfaite d'avoir résisté aussi longtemps à le faire.

Dans un incroyable effort de courage « ou un bel exemple de pleutrerie », elle n'avait pas manqué à ses obligations et avait concentré tous ses efforts à « faire semblant de » suivre son cours de Sortilège. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la classe, lorsqu'elle fut attrapée par le bras par un Jasper aux yeux aussi ronds qu'inquiets, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait complètement raté sa prestation d'impassibilité.

Elle avait été conduite dans un local abandonné et, tandis que Faith et Edward jetaient des sorts à la pièce pour la rendre plus privée, Jasper la planta en milieu de la pièce et se plaça devant elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? avait demandé Bridget.

Kyana n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers son amie. Elle s'était contentée de fixer Jasper, analysant sa physionomie. Certes, il était fermement campé sur ses pieds et ses yeux la regardaient sans ciller mais il avait les épaules affaissées et les bras ballants, choses qui de un, n'étaient pas habituelles et, de deux, n'étaient pas du tout encourageantes. « Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui va avouer un meurtre. Évidemment qu'il va pas danser la quadrille ! »

C'est là que le moment de silence s'était installé. Les trois autres Serdaigle avaient rejoint Jasper. Kyana, respirant de plus en plus rapidement, s'était retrouvée dans un quatre contre une, réfléchissant sérieusement à comment, diable, elle allait bien apprendre à ses amis qu'elle était une imbécile de première classe.

Puis elle s'était lancée contre Jasper, qui, heureusement, était effectivement très bien campé sur ses pieds. Son assaut et son unique phrase avaient provoqué des sursauts de surprise angoissée autour d'elle. Elle s'accrocha plus fort à Jasper, consciente qu'elle lui faisait probablement un peu mal ou du moins, qu'il devait lui être un brin plus difficile de respirer. « Tu vas me dire que c'est pas le moment, mais il est quand même bien foutu, Jaspinou… » Effectivement… ce n'était pas le moment.

Il mit un moment à lui répondre mais, évidemment, il finit par enrouler ses bras autour de Kyana. Le commentaire d'Anyka l'obligea à remarquer qu'il était étonnement musclé pour un intellectuel et que son corps avait une fluidité très agréable. « héhéhé » Kyana poussa un grognement.

Que Jasper prit comme un signal lançant la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le visage enfoui contre Jasper autant que faire se pouvait, Kyana raconta, avec une voix suraiguë, ce qui s'était passé au Q.G. des Maraudeurs.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, plaida-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut lugubrement annoncé ce qu'elle avait écrit au tableau. Mais j'étais tellement certaine ! Et il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Je… Je…

Elle se tut et attendit les réactions. Qui n'arrivèrent pas. C'était si horrible que ça ? Elle avait gaffé si pathétiquement ? Elle serra Jasper encore plus fort. Trop fort, même, puisqu'il en tremblait. Est-ce qu'on tremblait quand on étouffait ?

- Jasper… tu étouffes ou tu ris ?

Et l'explosion se produisit.

Leur rires, sans doute retenus depuis un bon moment, éclatèrent brutalement. Et le plus bruyant fut celui de Jasper… et pas seulement parce qu'elle l'entendait directement de son torse.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! s'écria-t-elle en se détachant de Jasper.

Elle avait espéré les faire taire mais les seules réactions qu'elle obtint furent des rires encore plus forts et des hochements de tête, clairement destinés à la contredire.

Elle fit donc la seule chose à faire dans se genre de situation; elle se mit à frapper Jasper.

- Ce. N'est. Pas. Drôle. Du. Tout !

Elle scanda chaque mot avec un coup sur Jasper. Elle ne devait pas y mettre toute la conviction nécessaire puisque, les bras levés pour se protéger, il ne fit même pas l'effort d'essayer de reprendre son sérieux. Elle cessa donc ses attaques et, après avoir tapé futilement du pied, alla se planter devant la fenêtre, bras croisés, prête à bouder pendant des semaines sans bouger.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup… trop… de temps pour qu'ils cessent de rire, cependant. Ils reprirent leur souffle un à un et lorsque le dernier sursaut de rire eut retenti, Kyana se retrouva enveloppée dans les bras de Jasper.

- Désolé. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas drôle pour tout le monde.

- Grmf…

- Je sais que c'est embêtant quand les gens rient à nos dépens…

- Uh ! Non tu ne le sais pas ! ça ne t'est jamais arrivé ! grogna-t-elle.

Moment de silence. Kyana fut ravie d'avoir bouché Jasper, pour une fois.

- Là dessus, elle marque un point, lança Bridget.

Jasper fut subitement éloigné et d'autres bras masculins l'entourèrent.

- Désolé. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas drôle pour tout le monde. Je sais que c'est embêtant quand les gens rient à nos dépens, dit doucement Edward avec les mêmes intonations que Jasper.

Kyana ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de rire.

- Connards…

Edward rigola et la serra fort pendant un moment avant de la relâcher.

- On va te l'accorder pour cette fois, dit-il joyeusement en l'entraînant vers les autres.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous au même endroit, au milieu de la pièce, un autre silence s'installa. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils ne savaient pas trop par où commencer sans froisser Kyana et/ou se remettre à rire. L'amoureuse éconduite se percha sur un pupitre et poussa un soupir.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit plus mal, tu sais ? lança finalement Faith.

Kyana leva vers elle un regard incrédule. Jasper laissa échapper un ricanement. Kyana le fusilla du regard.

- Nah mais si tu avais vu ta tête, à la seconde… Mais n'empêche que Faith a raison.

Kyana hocha la tête d'une façon qui ne pouvait être qu'interprétée comme sarcastique.

- Bien sûr ! Péter un plomb et laisser une petite note sur un tableau ! C'est une méthodologie qui se retrouve dans tous les manuels de séduction !

Ils roulèrent les yeux.

- Je sais pas, j'en ai jamais lu, lança gentiment Jasper.

- Ben tu devrais ! Parce que t'y connais rien ! Et tu induis les gens en erreur et après, ils croient qu'ils ont des chances et finissent humiliés devant leur super mec aux yeux dorés, juste avant que leurs supposés amis se foutent de leur gueule !

Jasper acquiesça lentement, tandis que les autres tâchaient de ne pas rire.

- Vu comme ça… J'ai justement vu un livre qui portait sur les supers mecs aux yeux dorés.

- Va te faire f…

- Sérieusement, Kyana, coupa Jasper. Même si je lisais tous les manuels du monde, ce que, évidemment, je n'ai pas besoin de faire…

- Vantard, souffla Edward avec amusement.

- Je suis convaincu que rien, RIEN, ne s'appliquerait à Remus. Il est… dans une classe à part.

- Classe à part, certes… on n'est pas dans la même, souffla Kyana, dépitée.

Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas dans la même classe que Remus. Il lui fallait une fille beaucoup plus jolie et intelligente que Kyana.

- Bien sûr que tu n'es pas dans sa classe, répondit Jasper, provoquant chez Kyana l'équivalent d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Tu n'es pas si basse dans le rayon de l'estime personnelle, rétorqua Jasper avec un mouvement nonchalant de la main.

Kyana cligna des yeux, perplexe.

- Voyons, Kyana ! Tu l'as vu toi-même. Il ne voulait _pas_ comprendre ! Oui, l'explication la plus évidente est qu'il préfère se voiler la face pour ne pas avoir à gérer une pauvre malheureuse amoureuse de lui… c'est pas super ces deux mots-là ensemble, s'interrompit-il lui-même, songeur.

Ils attendirent tous la suite…

- Jasper ! râla Bridget au bout d'une bonne minute.

- Hein ? Oh ! Désolé… Mais il y a aussi à considérer le tempérament de Remus, poursuivit Jasper comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Pour une personne comme Remus, qui, certes, a une bonne vision de ses capacités et de ses qualités, il n'y a rien en lui qui mérite qu'on l'aime. Je serais même curieux d'en discuter avec ses amis pour voir s'ils n'ont pas eu de difficultés à ce qu'il admette qu'ils éprouvaient vraiment de l'amitié pour lui et non de la pitié.

Tous passablement surpris, ils fixaient Jasper avec de grands yeux. Oui, c'était assez évident que Remus avait une évaluation de lui-même assez basse mais il y avait quand même des limites.

- C'est pas un peu exagéré ? demanda Faith.

- Oui, j'imagine que ça peut paraître exagéré. Mais bien que ce soit, à mon avis, totalement injustifié, pour Remus, c'est simplement la réalité. Il ne croit pas qu'il est stupide. Il ne croit pas qu'il est ennuyeux. Il ne croit pas qu'il est laid. Il juge seulement qu'il est totalement vide d'intérêt. Le genre de truc qui est chouette mais auquel on ne s'attache pas.

Il plongea son regard loin dans celui de Kyana. Elle comprit que même si ce qu'il était en train de dire était l'exacte vérité, il cachait une partie du problème… aux autres. Et escomptait bien que Kyana le comprenne… éventuellement.

- Donc, en partant du principe de base que Remus ne peut concevoir qu'on puisse l'aimer, il lui est très, très difficile d'admettre que Kyana, fille parfaite selon ses « beaux yeux dorés », puisse lui trouver un attrait quelconque.

Kyana haussa les sourcils. Elle, la fille parfaite ? Certes, il y avait pire mais quand même…. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Tais-toi, ordonna Jasper en la pointant du doigt.

Elle obéit brusquement, claquant la mâchoire.

- Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici a fonctionné, Kyana. Quelque part, il a compris ce que tu voulais, ce que tu ressentais. Mais… si tu crois que personne ne peut t'aimer, comment peux-tu croire que celle que tu aimes t'aime aussi… je suis vraiment nul dans mes phrases…

- NON ! Tu y penseras plus tard ! lança immédiatement Bridget avant que Jasper ne s'enfonce dans ses réflexions personnelles.

Jasper sourit.

- Kyana… Si tu peux considérer qu'il a ne serait-ce qu'un faible sentiment amoureux pour toi, est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'il ressent ? Chaque mouvement que tu fais vers lui, chaque geste éloquent de ta part, chaque signal que tu lui lances… Ils lui font autant de bien que de mal. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un espoir vain. Et il essaie de le faire taire pour ne pas y croire vraiment. Pour ne pas souffrir… et je deviens tellement mélodramatique…

- JASPER !

- Désolé…

L'interruption tomba fort à propos pour Kyana. Ça lui permit de digérer les informations. Chose qui n'était pas facile puisque si elle comprenait ce qu'avait expliquer Jasper, si elle pouvait comprendre que quelqu'un puisse ressentir ce genre d'émotion, il lui fallait un énorme effort d'imagination pour arriver à l'appliquer à Remus. En même temps, elle trouvait absolument horrible que quiconque puisse en venir à de telles réflexions sur lui-même. Et le non dit de Jasper l'embêtait énormément… évidemment.

- C'est beaucoup plus facile pour Remus d'essayer de faire comme si rien n'était. Progressivement, il s'est mit à flancher et aujourd'hui, ça a été le point culminant. Logiquement, du moins, selon _sa_ logique, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, c'était d'essayer de rebrousser chemin et d'installer un comportement de camaraderie pure et simple… et faux, évidement, mais tellement plus facile pour lui.

- Il aurait pu réussir ça ? demanda Edward, perplexe.

- Mmmm… oui, j'imagine. Avec beaucoup de travail et d'énormes efforts pour éloigner Kyana.

- Oh… elle n'aurait pas aimé ça, commenta Faith.

- Non, du tout. Et ça aurait aidé à la réussite du projet parce que comme elle aurait été blessée par les revers, elle aurait facilement pu baisser les bras.

- Mais elle aurait pu l'en empêcher ? Je veux dire, tu lui aurais expliqué ! Elle n'est pas bête, répliqua Bridget.

- Non, bien sûr. Je ne pense pas que Kyana aurait abandonné comme ça, je ne l'aurais effectivement pas laissée faire non plus. Mais elle…

- …est ici, je vous ferais remarquer….

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle, à la fois surpris, amusés et embarrassés.

- Je vous dérange pas trop ? Ça va ? demanda-t-elle non sans ironie.

Ils eurent au moins le crédit de lui offrir un large sourire d'excuse.

- Par pure curiosité, ça vous arrive souvent de parler de mon cas, comme ça ?

- Eh bien… « souvent » est un adverbe tout relatif, répondit Jasper avec malice.

Kyana le fusilla du regard. Les autres ricanèrent.

- Mais tout ça pour dire… Ton petit message, bien que je comprenne ta réserve sur la méthode, est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire. Comme ça, il ne peut pas faire marche arrière. Tu l'as poussé en plein dedans. Il ne lui reste qu'à gérer.

- Surtout qu'en lui criant après, tu as dû le traumatiser à mort. C'est certain qu'il ne va pas vouloir que ça recommence, enchaîna Edward. Si effectivement, il est certain que personne l'aime, il doit prendre très mal de se faire agresser de la sorte, surtout par quelqu'un qu'il aime, lui, peu importe la façon.

Une culpabilité sans nom envahit Kyana. Elle savait bien que s'être fâchée contre Remus l'avait probablement blessé mais à la lumière des nouvelles informations, ça avait effectivement dû frapper encore plus violemment qu'elle ne l'avait craint.

- Mmmmm… Tu deviens de plus en plus fort, murmura Jasper.

- Pourquoi tu lui dis toujours ça à lui ? On devient pas plus fortes, nous ? protesta Faith.

- Bien sûr, répondit Jasper en roulant les yeux. Mais c'est normal, les filles sont techniquement plus matures que les garçons, à l'adolescence.

- Étrangement, le compliment devient un peu moins apprécié, lança Edward, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- On devrait peut-être revenir à Kyana avant qu'elle n'hyperventile ? suggéra Bridget.

Kyana sentit les regards revenir sur elle. Bridget avait exagéré avec l'hyperventilation mais tout de même, elle n'était pas très loin.

- Kyana… il avait besoin de se faire secouer les puces ! dit Jasper avant de s'amuser de sa propre formulation. Encore une fois, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Maintenant, tu dois le laisser respirer un peu. Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire faire une crise cardiaque, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyana, avec un faible sourire, secoua la tête.

- Mais le laisser respirer ne veut évidemment pas dire faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Faith.

- Bien sûr que non. Juste… ne pas pousser… pour le moment.

- Et revenir à la charge s'il ne fait rien du tout, ajouta Bridget.

- Voilà ! approuva Jasper avant de pousser un profond soupir. Je me sens tellement moins essentiel qu'avant… ça me rend nostalgique…

- Oh… Jasper, tu sais bien que nous ne sommes que tes disciples. Nous suivons la voie que tu nous as tracée. Sans toi, nous ne sommes que de pauvres âmes égarées sur le chemin de la sagesse.

Ils fixèrent tous Edward avec de grands yeux.

- Bon, je crois qu'on va aller manger. Edward semble manquer de sucre, il est confus.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Tous sauf Kyana, qui n'offrit qu'un sourire à peine convaincant. Oui, la conversation l'avait rassurée. Elle regrettait moins ce qu'elle avait fait… même si elle ne se pardonnerait sans doute jamais la note au tableau. Elle se rangeait aux arguments de ses amis. Sans exception. Incluant celui qui mettait Remus face à l'obligation de réagir.

Réaction qui, fatalement, scellerait le destin de Kyana.

« Sceller ton destin… Merlin que tu es dramatique… »

* * *

D'abord, il fallait évaluer toutes les facettes du problème. La première option pourrait mener à une confusion pire que celle déjà présente. Remus pourrait croire qu'elle était toujours en colère et qu'elle avait décidé de le bouder. Peut-être aussi que retarder l'inévitable approfondirait le malaise qui ne manquerait pas de se produire. Il ne fallait pas non plus négliger la réaction des Maraudeurs. Amusement, colère, pitié ?

L'autre option présentait d'autres hypothèses. Remus pourrait croire qu'elle était une espèce de fanatique hystérique ! Peut-être était-il préférable de laisser retomber la poussière avant la confrontation. Les Maraudeurs étaient aussi à considérer. Ils voudraient peut-être analyser la situation sans qu'elle ne soit là.

« On est toutes les deux conscientes que tu te casses la tête simplement pour savoir si tu vas au Q.G. ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » Oui ! Mais c'était une décision très stratégique ! « Mmmm mmmm… »

Kyana soupira profondément, se récoltant des ricanements de ses amis, et tâcha de terminer son repas. Elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de demander l'avis à ses amis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie ! Déjà, Jasper la fixait avec cet air qui disait qu'une seule syllabe le ferait se rouler par terre.

- Z'allez me foutre la paix, oui ?!

Ce fut avec une stupéfaction sans précédent que la Grande Salle au complet porta son attention sur Remus Lupin. Debout, les mains levées en guise d'avertissement, regardait alternativement chacun de ses amis. Kyana grimaça. Elle se doutait bien du sujet de conversation que devaient avoir les Maraudeurs. Et il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir un diplôme en morphopsychologie pour comprendre que le charmant Gryffondor avait atteint la limite de sa patience.

Évidemment, Jasper éclata de rire, brisant le silence parfait qui régnait dans la salle.

Remus tourna vivement la tête vers Jasper, au moment même où Kyana lui balançait son petit pain en plein front « tu l'avais vu venir, hein ? ». Il serra les dents et les poings puis prit une profonde inspiration qui fit gonfler sa poitrine au maximum avant de se diriger vers la sortie à grandes enjambées, les épaules bien droites, menton bien haut, le teint rouge vif d'un homme prêt à tuer.

Évidemment, Thomas entra comme il sortait.

- Lupin !

Visiblement, Thomas aurait eu besoin d'un cours de morphopsychologie.

Remus stoppa net et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je voulais te parler de Kyana.

Remus se tourna complètement vers lui et, tête allongée vers l'avant, se contenta de le fixer avec un air psychotique qui aurait fait pâlir Cathy de jalousie… si elle n'avait pas été en train de se battre contre son fou rire.

L'arrogance et la confiance de Thomas retombèrent sur le sol si brutalement qu'il fut presque possible de l'entendre.

- Hum… une autre fois peut-être… suggéra timidement le Serdaigle.

Remus redressa la tête et pinça les lèvres dans un presque sourire, avec toujours son même regard perturbant. La traduction libre de Kyana fut quelque chose comme : « Réessaie, juste pour voir combien de temps tu vas survivre. » Thomas prit la fuite et Remus quitta la Grande Salle encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce que Kyana n'aurait pas cru possible un instant plus tôt.

De façon étonnante, il se passa un bon moment après la disparition de Remus avant que les Maraudeurs n'éclatent de rire à leur tour. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que les conversations reprennent dans la salle. Un bourdonnement intense de colportage. Kyana se serait bien mise en colère mais elle était à même de juger qu'elle aurait fait de même si elle n'avait pas été au cœur de la situation. « Au _cœur_ ? Quel mot judicieusement choisi ! » Grmf…

- Alors, Kelsey, Lupin t'a fait peur ? demanda McGleaking en rigolant.

Thomas s'arrêta et leva le nez devant l'imposant batteur et capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

- Aucunement.

Beaucoup se moquèrent et un duel oral se déclencha. Mais Kyana n'avait pas le cœur à l'écouter. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir que la colère de Remus ne résulte pas de son charmant petit mot sur le tableau du Quartier Général. Si Remus n'avait pas été agacé de ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi, il y avait fort à parier qu'il l'était par la tournure des évènements. « Tu parles d'une réflexion… Tu viens de le voir sortir ? Il n'est pas agacé, il est furieux ! » Anyka n'aidait pas beaucoup Kyana…

- Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il en a, Kyana, chuchota Jasper en se penchant vers elle.

- Peut-être bien, mais c'est quand même ma faute. C'est moi qui ai provoqué les moqueries des Maraudeurs…

- S'il n'avait pas joué à l'imbécile depuis aussi longtemps, tu n'aurais pas eu à te rendre jusque là.

Ah ! Jasper, lui, il savait s'y prendre. « Et c'est sans doute le seul être vivant autorisé à traiter Remus d'imbécile… » Oui… Mais à côté de Jasper, la grande majorité des êtres vivants était imbécile. « … »

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Il n'avait évidemment pas tort. C'était entièrement la faute de Remus si Kyana avait fini par se mettre en colère. Ce n'était pas la faute de Remus si elle était atrocement ridicule dans ses réactions mais Remus l'avait quand même poussée à bout.

Maintenant que c'était réglé, Kyana devait revenir au problème principal. Elle croisa les mains sous son menton et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Et je fais quoi, maintenant ?

Et voilà, c'était fait. Elle avait enfin osé poser la question. Certes, Jasper allait sans nul doute se moquer d'elle mais au moins, elle aurait sa réponse.

Comme prévu, le visage de Jasper se fendit en un large sourire. Kyana plissa les yeux, et dans un soupir, elle plaqua ses mains contre ses joues et cala son menton sur ses paumes jointes. « Très réussi, l'air blasé… » Des mois de pratique.

L'air ennuyé de Kyana se changea lentement en de la méfiance lorsqu'elle réalisa que s'il souriait à belles dents, Jasper n'avait apparemment aucune intention de lui répondre. Il semblait surtout attendre quelque chose. Lorsque la méfiance fut toute installée, Kyana se prépara à demander ce qui se passait. Mais avant même que son cerveau n'eut formulé la question, quelqu'un se glissa en sandwich, entre elle et Bridget.

Méfiance s'envola et inquiétude prit possession des lieux. Les yeux bien ronds, le menton toujours dans ses mains, Kyana tourna le regard pour voir qui venait lui parler. Parce que Jasper n'aurait pas cette tête si amusée si l'étrange n'était pas venu pour la voir, elle ! Noooon…

Assis à l'envers sur le banc des Serdaigle, le coude appuyé nonchalamment sur la table, Sirius Black la regardait avec cet air coquin qui le rendait si populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Il ne produisit cependant pas l'effet habituel. Au lieu de le fixer avec un air béat comme l'auraient fait plusieurs jeunes filles, April en tête, Kyana enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ce qui, bien sûr, en fit rire quelques uns. Les ricanements ne furent malheureusement pas tout ce qu'elle entendit. Les murmures de colportage eurent un second souffle. Certes, on la regardait déjà régulièrement depuis l'éclat extraordinaire de Remus, se doutant qu'elle avait un rapport plus ou moins étroit avec la colère de Remus. Mais avec Sirius installé à la table des Serdaigle, c'était comme l'annoncer avec un _Sonorus_. Comme si elle « et Remus » avaient besoin de ça en plus…

Il se passa près d'une minute pendant laquelle Kyana resta cachée dans ses mains. Elle finit par les ouvrir lentement par le milieu.

- Est-ce qu'il est encore là ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement à Jasper.

Il serra les lèvres comme s'il était vraiment désolé et hocha la tête.

- Et y'a James juste derrière toi, dit Edward sur le même ton que Kyana, en pointant discrètement du doigt, l'air tout aussi faussement navré que Jasper.

Kyana ne put retenir un unique soubresaut de rire devant le côté pathétique qu'avait pris son existence.

Elle secoua la tête et, après un long et profond soupir, elle laissa tomber ses mains et se tourna vers Sirius, tout aussi souriante que lui.

- Bonjour Sirius ! Quel bon vent t'amène à la table des Serdaigle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Le beau sourire taquin de Sirius battit des records. Il fit un geste vague de la main avant de lui répondre.

- Bah rien de particulier. Je ne venais que te saluer, Ô Kyana, ma nouvelle idole.

Elle grimaça. C'était certain que les Maraudeurs allaient trouver sa note hilarante. Elle en voulut un peu à Remus. Pourquoi, Diable, est-ce qu'il leur avait montré ?! « Il n'a peut-être pas compris la question. » Ahah, très drôle.

- En fait, ma très chère Kyana, nous étions venu pour te faire une petite requête, enchaîna James.

Kyana plia le cou vers l'arrière, pour regarder le chef des Maraudeurs. James se pencha au dessus d'elle, affichant toutes ses dents. Même à l'envers, son sourire était éblouissant.

- Et c'est ?

James et Sirius se rapprochèrent encore plus près de Kyana, pour lui parler de la façon la plus discrète possible. Aimablement, les Serdaigle se serrèrent, question de former une sorte de protection… et d'écouter par la même occasion.

- Nous nous demandions, dans la mesure où ça ne t'embête pas trop, si tu pouvais t'abstenir de passer nous voir, ce soir. Nous aurions une petite discussion à avoir avec un lionceau enragé.

Kyana soupira de nouveau et pencha la tête vers l'avant. C'était vraiment de pire en pire.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas compris la question ? demanda Edward avec amusement.

Tandis qu'Anyka se mettait à rire, Kyana leva la tête si vite vers lui qu'elle en fut un peu étourdie.

Après coup, elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir mal visé parce que le TOC sonore et le cri de douleur d'Edward furent plus forts qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. Bien fait ! Elle espérait lui avoir fracturé le tibia ! Même pas grave si elle avait mal aux orteils.

- Oh non… Ça il a saisit. C'est le _pourquoi_ qu'il cherche encore, expliqua James très calmement.

Les Serdaigle, Kyana incluse, haussèrent les sourcils, nettement surpris. James et Sirius levèrent les mains en signe de dépit.

- D'où la nécessité de la conversation, ajouta James en laissant retomber ses mains sur les épaules de Kyana.

- Il est vraiment étrange, votre copain, dit Bridget, bien penchée autour de Sirius pour ne rien manquer.

- On est tous un peu fous quelque part, non ? répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

- C'est très vrai, approuva Jasper avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

C'était difficile pour Kyana de ne pas être d'accord, il y avait une voix qui lui parlait dans sa tête. « Ah bon ? »

- Donc, avec une chaise et un fouet, on va essayer de calmer Bébé lion et il sera tout docile demain, lorsque vous irez en cours d'études des Runes.

Kyana fit un faible sourire devant l'image de Sirius puis elle leva un peu la tête en sentant James bouger derrière elle. Pour la regarder, il avait appuyé sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne, juste au-dessus de son front, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse voir que ses yeux et son auréole de cheveux en bataille. Ça aurait été très cocasse en d'autres circonstances.

- Ça ne te dérange pas trop ? demanda le capitaine des Gryffondor d'une voix étouffée, tout contre le crâne de Kyana.

Elle haussa les épaules, dépitée.

- Je ne savais pas si j'allais y aller de toute façon, avoua-t-elle, embarrassée.

James se redressa vivement, surpris, et Kyana sentit Sirius faire de même juste à côté.

- Ne me dis pas que tu te sens coupable ! demanda un Sirius incrédule.

Kyana baissa les yeux, se sentant rougir. James se pencha autour d'elle, les mains toujours sur ses épaules.

- Hey, il l'aura bien cherché ! Même Lily dit qu'il aurait même mérité pire, faisant remarquer qu'il reste des masses.

- Et ce que dit Lily est forcément vrai aux oreilles de Jam…

La main gauche de James quitta l'épaule de Kyana et la tête de Sirius appuya un mouvement vif vers l'avant dans un claquement sec.

On ricana une nouvelle fois autour de Kyana.

- Sérieusement, faut pas t'en faire, continua Sirius en se massant l'arrière de la tête, muni de son sourire narquois et d'un regard en coin pour son meilleur ami. Nous, on va y aller parce que c'est bien beau de vouloir le dresser, faut encore le trouver !

- Ah ça… soupira James.

- Alors à demain, Kyana. Tout va très bien aller, on va te préparer le terrain, dit Sirius avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Kyana.

Puis il se leva d'un bond et, après avoir salué tous les Serdaigle un à un « enfin, les Serdaigle qui sont tes amis parce que sinon, il aurait pas fini ! » - C'était vraiment nécessaire, comme précision ? – il alla rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs, sous le regard envieux de celles qui auraient bien aimé être à la place de Kyana.

- Sans blagues, petite fille, te casse pas la tête avec ça, okay ? Et écoute ce que Jasper te dit. Que je sache, il a toujours raison.

À son tour, James se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Kyana, salua les Serdaigle – oui oui, on sait lesquels – et rejoignit ses Gryffondor d'amis à la porte de la Grande Salle. À noter qu'il provoqua autant d'envieuses que Sirius l'avait fait.

Sourcils froncés, Kyana se tourna vers Jasper.

- Comment ça « que je sache, il a toujours raison » ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- N'est-ce pas vrai ? demanda Jasper, lumineux de sa belle arrogance.

- Certes…

Jasper sourit de suffisance tandis que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel.

- … mais je ne me souviens pas leur avoir dit ce que tu me disais. Parlerais-tu à des Maraudeurs sans que je le sache, par hasard ?

Pour une rare fois, Cohen sembla pris au dépourvu. Il rosit « ben ça ! » et afficha un air trop innocent pour être vrai.

- Jasper Cohen ! Ne me dis pas que tu parles avec Remus dans mon dos !

- Oserais-je faire ça ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur, l'air choqué.

Les Serdaigle se mirent à rire.

- Absolument !

Jasper, qui ne restait jamais désarçonné bien longtemps, pour peu que ça lui arrivait, haussa les épaules avec un sourire tout aussi mystérieux que dangereux.

- J'ai bien le droit de jouer aux échecs avec qui je veux.

Kyana gonfla de colère.

- Tu l'as battu ? s'empressa de demander Faith avec moquerie.

La suffisance de Jasper dégonfla d'un coup.

- Nah…

- Ahah ! Bien fait pour toi aussi ! lança Kyana, franchement ravie.

Jasper la fusilla du regard.

- Il est où Thomas, au fait ? demanda soudainement Edward, qui se massait toujours le tibia.

Kyana, qui se demandait si elle n'allait pas s'excuser, réalisa que Thomas ne s'était pas installé près d'eux. Étrange.

Bridget, l'air ennuyé, agita son pouce, désignant un groupe un peu plus loin à la table des Serdaigle.

Thomas Kelsey était en train d'expliquer, avec beaucoup de condescendance, comment il aurait fait pour vaincre sans problème n'importe quel des Gryffondor qui s'en serait prit à lui à un McGleaking, qui le regardait, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, avec un air si peu convaincu, et à la limite de la pitié, qu'il était difficile de comprendre pourquoi Thomas continuait de parler.

- Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train d'expliquer à Hercule McGleaking comment se battre ? demanda Faith, estomaquée.

- Ouaip, confirma Bridget.

- Un jour, il va manger un poing sur la gueule, dit Edward en secouant la tête.

- Ça, c'est certain, dit Jasper, un rire dans la voix.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? demanda Faith d'une voix angoissée.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, surpris. Faith était une très gentille jeune fille mais quand même, c'était surprenant qu'elle se stresse autant pour Thomas.

- Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais empêcher que ça arrive, répondit lentement Jasper, tout en essayant de comprendre.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste être certaine qu'on sera là pour voir ça ! répondit-elle tout en inspectant les biceps de McGleaking.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Faith les regarda sans comprendre pendant un moment, abandonnant ses spéculations sur la vélocité du coup de poing du capitaine de Serdaigle, avant de comprendre et se joindre à eux.

« Ça leur va bien, l'adolescence, à tes amis. » Ouaip…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Kyana réalisa qu'elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi. Étrange phénomène considérant que ses amis avaient passé la soirée saisir ses poignets au vol pour ne pas qu'elle se ronge les ongles jusqu'à la chair. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle se serait endormie aussi facilement.

- À croire qu'on m'a donné une potion somnifère, fit-elle remarquer en descendant manger.

- Cathy en fait de très bonne qualité.

Si à la base elle jugea l'observation de Jasper comme étant fort pertinente mais un tantinet hors propos, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que ça pouvait sous-entendre. Elle fut cependant un peu plus lente que les autres Serdaigle.

- Jasper ! Tu ne m'as quand même pas fait prendre une potion de sommeil de force ? s'exclama-t-elle après s'être arrêtée sur place.

Son ami roula les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr que non, voyons…

Suspicieuse, Kyana resta là à le regarder. Parce qu'à bien y penser, elle s'était endormie à peine quelques minutes après avoir posé la tête sur son oreiller. C'était louche. Très louche.

- Je ne t'ai rien donné de force, insista Jasper avec un mouvement des bras exaspéré.

Elle se remit lentement à avancer sans quitter Cohen des yeux. Elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas être convaincue. La petite troupe marchait derrière Jasper dans un silence qui s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde.

D'abord imperturbable, Jasper finit par se lasser. Il poussa un long soupir et pivota vers eux dans un superbe exemple d'agacement profond.

- Oh ! Par Merlin et toutes les prêtresses d'Avalon ! Si on ne peut plus offrir des chocolats chauds empoisonnés à ses amis, où va le monde !

- Cohen ! En plus d'être traître, tu es menteur ! s'exclama Kyana lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment revenue du choc initial.

- Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Si ! Tu es menteur parce que tu as dis que tu ne m'avais rien donné de force !

- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à le boire. Tu m'as même dit « merci » quand je te l'ai donné. J'ai des témoins.

- Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans !

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

- Tu aurais dû m'avertir !

- En fait, il a dit « Tiens, ça va t'aider à dormir », intervint Bridget.

- Merci Bridget.

- Te mêles pas de ça, Voight !

Bridget pinça les lèvres avec amusement. Ce qui amena Kyana à constater que personne d'autre qu'elle ne semblait troublé outre mesure qu'elle se soit odieusement faite droguer à son insu.

- Parce que vous êtes d'accord avec ça, vous ?

Les yeux biens grands, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers Jasper. Ce qui, évidemment, fit grimper la l'indignation de Kyana. Parce qu'avec ce simple mouvement des yeux, ils répondaient à la question. De ce fait, elle savait très bien qu'inévitablement, Jasper prouverait qu'il avait eu raison. Et c'était quelque chose de très détestable.

- Avant d'aller porter plainte à la direction, écoute-moi, dit Jasper.

Instinctivement, Kyana avait envie de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles et de chanter à tue-tête pour ne pas entendre Jasper mais sa dignité l'empêcha de le faire en plein milieu des couloirs de l'école.

« Il va encore avoir raison. Il est vraiment embêtant, ce mec. J'espère que la fille qui lui mettra le grappin dessus arrivera à le boucher… une fois tous les cinq ans, environ. C'est pas trop demandé, si ? »

Kyana soupira et reprit sa route vers la Grande Salle.

- D'abord, comme tu as bien dormi, tu es tout aussi jolie que d'habitude.

- Pffff…

- Ensuite, comme ton corps et ton cerveau se sont bien reposés, tu as les esprits clairs, un jugement non altéré par la fatigue et une réserve d'énergie rechargée. Ce qui te donne un grand avantage sur un certain Monsieur L

Kyana s'arrêta de nouveau pour faire face à Jasper. Ses arguments n'étaient pas faux mais, pour une rare fois, ils étaient facilement réfutables. « Je suis certaine que ce n'est qu'une impression… » Probablement. Mais quand même !

- En quoi ça me donne un avantage ? Tu le sais, s'il a bien dormi ou non, toi ? Si ça ne l'a pas embêté tant que ça ? Ou si ses amis l'ont drogué…

- Drogué ?!

- …aussi ? Le fait d'avoir l'air d'un zombie me donnerait au moins l'argument de ne pas avoir les yeux en face des trous, lorsque je me ridiculiserai à nouveau !

Jasper eut un mouvement de la tête, concédant à Kyana que sa réplique n'était pas sans fondement, avant de se redresser et de revenir à la charge.

- D'abord, je ne t'ai pas droguée, je t'ai aidée à enclencher ton système parasympathique.

- Son quoi ?

- Ensuite, même endormie, tu ne te serais pas ridiculisée, continua Jasper sans se soucier d'Edward. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as jamais fait.

- Pffff

- Tu te répètes. Finalement, le mystérieux M. L. n'a certainement pas bien dormi, considérant qu'il a dormi. Et il est hors de question qu'il ait ingéré un quelconque somnifère sans s'en rendre compte.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'est pas aussi naïf que moi ? C'est ça ? s'indigna Kyana.

Jasper eut un étrange sourire. Le même étrange sourire qu'il avait régulièrement lorsqu'il parlait de Remus.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Je suis simplement convaincu que l'expérience lui aura appris à être plus prudent avec ce que lui offrent ses amis. D'ailleurs, que ça te serve de leçon. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

La bouche ouverte de Kyana se claqua d'un seul coup. Que pouvait-elle bien répliquer à ça ?

- Tu es un monstre, Cohen.

L'énigmatique sourire de Jasper franchit alors une nouvelle frontière.

- Tu devrais faire attention aux insultes que tu lances, Wald. Ça pourrait te jouer de très vilains tours.

Comme ses autres théoriquement amis ne firent que se moquer, Kyana tourna les talons et fila vers la Grande Salle à grands pas.

Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait être chiant ! Ce ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi… aussi… Oh et puis zut, il était chiant.

Maudissant Jasper et essayant de ne pas admettre que le bougre avait raison, Kyana accélérait le pas, dans l'espoir que la distance l'aiderait à gagner du temps. La colère lui permettait de ne pas penser à Remus.

- Atten…

…tion. C'était sans doute ce que Faith avait voulu lui crier, conclut Kyana, allongée sur le dos en plein milieu du couloir. Le machin à la fois dur et mou qu'elle venait de frapper de plein fouet l'avait projetée sur le sol en une fraction de seconde. Et comme le machin était en train de gronder lors de la collision, soit c'était un animal très très grand soit une personne pas très heureuse. Kyana trancha pour une personne, considérant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à face avec une bestiole de cette taille.

Elle releva la tête pour regarder qui c'était… avant de la laisser retomber lourdement sur le sol.

- Bien sûr… Il y a un millier d'étudiants dans cette école. Mais, non… c'était obligé.

Kyana aurait dû s'alarmer d'être en train de se parler toute seule étendue par terre mais elle n'y porta pas attention. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'arrêta sur le fait que Jasper allait, cette fois, fort probablement trépasser dû au fou rire qu'il était en train d'affronter. À noter qu'il n'était pas le seul mais sa mort à lui était celle qui satisfaisait le plus Kyana.

- Fonce jamais dans personne. Le jour que ça arrive ? Eh oui, forcément. Combien de chance que ça arrive ? une sur mille ! J'aurais lu ça dans un livre et j'aurais roulé les yeux devant le ridicule du cliché. Ma vie est un cliché. Super…

Tandis qu'elle déblatérait, Sirius et James se penchèrent au dessus d'elle, tout sourire. Ils n'étaient pas supposés crever de rire ? Damnation. Rien ne tournait donc comme prévu ?

- Tu… ne voudrais pas te relever, Kyana ? demanda James.

- Nope. Reste ici. Super confo. Au pire, poussez moi contre le mur. Vais attendre la mort.

Tout en ricanant, ils se penchèrent dans une parfaite synchro et, la tenant par les bras, remirent Kyana sur ses pieds. Elle se laissa faire sans aucun effort de fierté personnelle.

Une fois debout, elle se retrouva face à face avec un Remus profondément horrifié par les événements. La réaction d'embarras ne vint même pas. Désabusée, elle laissa échapper un petit rire sans humour.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Remus. C'est pas ta faute. J'avais atteint le fond, fallait bien que je commence à creuser.

Elle lui donna deux petites tapes d'encouragement sur le torse et reprit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Si sa vie avait dépendu de son degré d'attention au cours d'histoire de la magie, Kyana serait décédée en moins de cinq minutes. Mais bon, comme ça ne faisait pas trop changement de d'habitude, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à copier les notes de Jasper Cohen, l'emmerdeur en chef, qui malheureusement avait survécu sans séquelles apparentes.

Une fois le cours terminé, ses amis Serdaigle, fidèles et loyaux, lui offrirent tous plein d'encouragements aimables et généreux. Les Runes. Elle qui était si heureuse, au début de l'année, d'avoir choisi cette option. Maintenant, elle aurait préféré se faire arracher les ongles. « eeeuh… » Ouais bon, peut-être pas. Arracher un ou deux cheveux, disons.

Elle s'écrasa lourdement sur sa chaise habituelle avec ce qu'elle savait être la tête de quelqu'un qui n'attend absolument plus rien de la vie.

C'était ridicule. Sincèrement ridicule. Tout était ridicule. De Remus qui ne voulait rien comprendre au fait qu'elle était obligée de lui laisser une note sur un tableau en passant par toutes les fois où elle s'était retrouvée humiliée publiquement. C'était RI DI CU LE. Et, pourtant, ses amis, autant Serdaigle que Gryffondor, semblaient croire que tout allait comme sur des roulettes et que Kyana allait bientôt nager dans le bonheur.

- Je vais couler à pic. C'est ça que je vais faire. Sait nager. Ça changera rien. J'ai des briques dans mes poches. Et j'ai pas de tuba.

« Tu réalises que tu es en train de grommeler toute seule dans ton coin ? » Kyana fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ouais, et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux. Peut pas être pire.

- Kyana ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ah ben oui… Salut Remus. Ça va, Remus ?

- Euh… oui. Euh… toi ?

- Super… pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tout va pour le mieux. Je n'ai rien de cassé. Je n'ai même pas de commotion cérébrale, rien. Je vois bien mes doigts, répondit-elle en levant la main, montrant son majeur et son index. Y'en a deux. Un, deux. Y'en a bien deux, hein ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Remus pour avoir sa confirmation. Debout, à côté de la table, il la fixait avec effroi et inquiétude.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kyana se vit à travers les yeux de Remus. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit éclater de rire. Une pauvre fille frustrée qui se parle toute seule. Ça remettait les choses en perspective.

Pas de mort, pas de blessé, à part sa fierté.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait plus rien dans la vie ! Des supers amis, une super famille ! C'était juste triste qu'elle n'ait pas son super mec aux yeux dorés. Elle allait survivre ! Elle avait quinze ans, toutes ses dents et noël approchait !

En même temps, il ne lui avait pas dit « non ». Il était juste pathétiquement obtus. « Rien n'est terminé avant que ce soit terminé. » Curieuse phrase que disait souvent son père mais que Kyana comprit finalement ce jour là.

- Oui, ça va, Remus. J'ai simplement mal à mon orgueil. Faut toujours que je fasse des trucs ridicules.

Le visage du Gryffondor se crispa et Kyana se douta qu'il songeait plus au mot sur le tableau que de sa chute sur le dos. Quoi qu'en définitive le premier était effectivement plus… pathétique que le deuxième, ce n'était pas le sujet et elle n'avait pas envie de l'évoquer pour le moment.

- Il n'y a bien que moi pour m'étaler devant tout le monde deux fois avant même que la moitié de l'année soit passée. Faudrait que j'apprenne à regarder où je marche !

Remus se redressa brusquement, une expression indignée sur le visage.

- Ce matin je veux bien mais ce n'est quand même pas ta faute si une **** de **** a décidé d'emmêler tes lacets ! lança-t-il avec colère.

D'abord choquée au-delà des mots, Kyana fut à la limite de l'émerveillement. Il prenait sa défense avec tellement de véhémence ! C'était presque touchant…

- Remus !

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas…

- Tu viens de jurer !

Il rougit et fit visiblement un effort pour ne pas baisser la tête.

- Ce… ce n'est pas la première fois, quand même, murmura-t-il.

- Peut-être mais la première fois, Sirius et Cathy t'avaient lancé un _Jambencoton_ et la seconde fois, l'horloge a failli te faire faire une crise cardiaque. Alors ça ne comptait pas.

Il prit une couleur homard et baissa finalement la tête.

- N'empêche, dit-il doucement en s'essayant. C'est quand même ce qu'elle est.

Kyana éclata de rire et un sourire timide apparut sur les lèvres de Remus.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, dit-il aussitôt qu'elle eut cessé de rire.

- Oh mais ce n'était vraiment pas ta faute. Je filais droit devant sans faire attention.

Il fit une nouvelle grimace.

- Ouais, moi aussi…

Avec les grognements qu'il était en train de pousser quand elle lui était rentrée dedans, elle l'avait déjà deviné. Connaissant les Maraudeurs, Jasper-le-casse-pieds devait être de la petite bière à côté.

Un silence s'installa. Il fut cependant moins lourd que Kyana ne l'avait craint. « C'est peut-être une bonne chose que tu lui aies foncé dedans. Comme ça, vous avez eu quelque chose à vous dire. » Ouais, peut-être. Mais Kyana n'était pas convaincue que c'était quelque chose de suggéré par les conseillers matrimoniaux. « Tu devrais leur en parler ! » Gnagnagna…

L'arrivée du professeur Berry mit fin au côté embarrassant du silence. Parce que les étudiants ne parlaient pas, en classe. Du moins, en théorie…

À la fin du cours, comme toujours, il l'escorta jusqu'à la classe d'arithmancie. Une forme étrange de politesse s'était installée entre eux. Ils réfléchissaient soigneusement avant de dire quelque chose tout en semblant constamment sur le point d'en dire une autre. La distance entre eux, pas trop éloignée, était des plus étudiée.

Si Kyana avait eu à définir le sentiment qu'elle ressentait, elle aurait dit : Transition.

Elle n'était malheureusement pas certaine de vouloir vers quoi se dirigeait la mutation…

* * *

En rétrospective, s'il avait été délicat, le reste de la journée s'était quand même bien passé. Bon, Cathy et Lily jubilaient aussi de la belle initiative de Kyana et le lui firent savoir au cours d'arithmancie mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à moins de leur part.

Le soir venu, elle avait soigneusement pris son temps pour terminer ses devoirs avant de se diriger sans se presser vers le Q.G. À son arrivée, les Gryffondor, tout sourire, firent comme si de rien n'était. Chose admirable, puisqu'elle avait craint qu'ils ne se carapatent et l'enferment avec Remus. Détail auquel il avait apparemment pensé aussi car il avait semblé tout aussi soulagé qu'elle.

Kyana avait remarqué que le tableau affichait le plan Machiavélique des Gryffondor. Elle s'était demandée si son message avait été effacé mais avait chassé la pensée avant de rougir, ce dont Anyka l'avait félicitée.

Elle s'était installée à sa place habituelle, avec son compagnon habituel. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Remus n'avait pas une fois approché de la limite du territoire de Kyana. Ceci dit, il n'était pas trop tendu et ne s'était pas replié au fond.

De toute la soirée, il n'y eut aucun malaise puisque dans un élan de charité peu commune, les Maraudeurs animèrent la conversation avec tant de vitalité et de subtilité que Kyana ne remarqua pas avant de se mettre au lit que ni elle, ni Remus, n'avaient prononcé une parole de toute la soirée.

* * *

Comme elle commençait à connaître l'individu, Kyana sut en se levant que si Remus ne semblait pas prêt à discuter la veille, il le ferait aujourd'hui. On était vendredi et le lendemain, c'était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. La droiture de Remus ne lui permettrait pas de passer la journée seul avec elle en laissant planer une telle… ambiguïté. « Wow, tu utilises des nouveaux mots pour l'occasion ? » Et pourquoi pas ? C'était une autre journée décisive. Elle méritait bien un nouveau mot ! « Une journée décisive, vraiment ? » Ouaip ! Et Kyana allait l'affronter avec aplomb et bravoure !

- Tu ne devais pas gagner souvent, toi, quand tu jouais à la cachette…

Merlin ! Elle qui croyait être bien camouflée.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Sa couverture s'envola et on lui retira l'oreiller qu'elle avait sur la tête.

- Allez, debout ! dit Bridget en l'attrapant par le bras.

En gémissant, Kyana se laissa mollement arracher à son lit, la tête renversée vers l'arrière.

- Je devrais prendre une photo. Comme ça, Remus serait plus à même de voir ta vraie personnalité.

La remarque de Faith suffit à ressaisir Kyana. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et la fusilla du regard.

- Ne t'avise jamais de faire un truc comme ça !

- Arrête de faire la gamine, alors !

- Déjà que les petits mots sur les tab… Aïe !

- Bien fait pour toi ! Rends-moi mon oreiller !

Ce que Bridget fit immédiatement. Kyana eut tout juste le temps de se pencher pour ne pas le recevoir en pleine figure.

Tout en continuant de se chamailler, elles se préparèrent pour aller en cours. Kyana savait bien que Faith et Bridget faisaient un effort pour lui changer les idées. Elles aussi devaient bien savoir que Remus choisirait son petit carré à cocher avant le lendemain. Ou qu'il annulerait simplement leur… rendez-vous… Ce qui revenait au même, quand on y pensait bien.

Le premier cours de la journée chassa définitivement Remus de son esprit. Défense contre les forces du mal. Visiblement remis de son altercation avec McGonagall, Spite revint à la charge avec son sujet favori. Cette fois, la fourberie, la malveillance et l'absence de compassion des loups-garous furent à l'honneur. Toute la noirceur du cœur et de l'âme de la cruelle créature fut mise en lumière par le magnanime Professeur, qui ne s'inquiétait que du bien-être de ses élèves.

Jasper semblait sur le point d'imploser de colère.

Mais Spite ne lui accordait que peu d'attention. Il avait peut-être peur de provoquer un second duel. Il le gardait cependant à l'œil, ce qui donna à Kyana, assise juste à côté de Cohen, l'impression que Spite s'adressait précisément à elle durant toute la leçon.

La première classe du matin eut au moins le crédit de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris la peine d'arrêter son opinion sur les loups-garous. Chose à laquelle elle devrait remédier rapidement si elle ne voulait pas finir décapitée par Maître Cohen.

La vue du professeur Flitwick remonta le moral de Kyana. Après tout, elle aimait toujours autant les sortilèges. Puis vint la métamorphose. James et Sirius se surpassèrent, récoltant au passage deux détentions chacun. Ils réussirent, Merlin seul savait comment, à négocier pour les avoir la semaine suivante, question d'être en forme pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Voulez-vous bien me dire comment vous avez fait pour la convaincre ? demanda Cathy, estomaquée, une fois qu'ils furent tous certain de ne plus être à portée de voix du local de métamorphose.

- Ah ma belle, c'est l'expérience ! répondit Sirius avec un geste théâtrale de la main.

- Tout est dans l'art de manipuler les esprits, renchérit James avec un gracieux hochement de tête.

- Elle a doublé la peine, hein ?

- La ferme, Remus…

Il fut difficile de savoir si ce fut la mine déconfite de James et Sirius ou le sourire horriblement satisfait de Remus qui provoqua le plus de rire.

Après le repas, le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. De façon générale, Kyana aimait les animaux mais la bestiole étrange que leur présenta le professeur l'agaça au plus haut niveau. « Eh puis d'abord, c'était quoi ? » Kyana n'en n'avait absolument aucune idée, mais c'était terriblement laid. Elle allait demander à Jasper plus tard… Pour l'instant, l'étude des Moldus.

James et Sirius, maintenant plus calmes, encadraient un Remus des plus sérieux. Ce qui n'empêcha aucun des garçons de saluer Kyana avec toute l'amabilité dont ils étaient capables.

La dernière leçon de la journée fut ce qui sonna le glas de la relative tranquillité d'esprit de Kyana. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir éviter l'inévitable. « Ben, si c'est inévitable, c'est certain que tu ne peux pa… ! » Ouais ouais ouais… « Susceptible… » Grmf…

À la fin du cours, les trois garçons l'attendaient en discutant. Ce qu'ils continuèrent à faire sur le chemin du retour. Kyana se mêla à la conversation avec peu de conviction. Il fallait dire que Remus, une ride soucieuse creusée en plein milieu du front, semblait prêt à foncer droit dans un mur. Excessivement mauvais signe.

Puis, subitement, tandis que Kyana observait curieusement des oreilles de lapin pousser sur la tête d'un Serpentard de septième année, le silence s'installa au sein du groupe.

- C'est vous qui av… Oh !

James et Sirius avaient disparu. Il ne restait que Remus toujours aussi soucieux mais maintenant franchement agacé. Il grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à : « bravo pour la subtilité… » avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se tourner vers Kyana dans un long soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce soir ? demanda-t-il dans un superbe effort de légèreté.

- Eh bien, je n'en sais rien, répondit Kyana sur le même ton.

- Tu voudrais qu'on regarde nos runes ?

Gna… Ils passaient leur vie à regarder leurs runes. Il se dégonflait ?

- Bah ouais…

- Tu voudrais qu'on se retrouve dans le local du troisième ?

Ah… Mmmm… Un tête à tête.

- Bien sûr !

- Sept heures ?

- Super !

- Parfait.

Ce qui mit fin à la conversation. Ils se séparèrent avec une brève salutation, excessivement polie.

Le rideau allait bientôt se lever sur le dernier acte.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva à ce qu'elle n'osait plus vraiment appeler « leur » local, Remus y était déjà. Debout devant la fenêtre, il contemplait le paysage dans une immobilité complète. Enfin, presque complète. Même s'il ne bougeait pas et ne montrait aucun signe de songer à se retourner vers elle, Kyana savait qu'il était conscient de sa présence. Il lui avait laissé la porte ouverte et au moment où elle l'avait refermée derrière elle dans ce qu'elle croyait être l'ultime moment de subtilité de sa vie, il avait tressailli. Kyana ne manqua pas de noter que le sac d'école de Remus n'était nulle part en vue.

« C'est super bon signe, quand même ! Je suis d'un enthousiasme débordant pour la suite ! »

- La ferme…

« Oh ! Ça faisait un moment ! Ça commençait à me manquer… » Il laissa échapper un bref ricanement. Kyana se dit qu'au moins, s'humilier – encore ! – avait du bon. Elle l'amusait.

- Bonjour Remus !

« Excellent ! Parfaite entrée en matière ! » Nah mais, Anyka n'allait quand même pas faire ça toute la soirée, si ? Personne ne lui avait demandé de faire la critique d'art pendant leur conversation ! « Toujours brimée, moi… » Eh puis quand même, Kyana aurait dû dire quoi ? Lui demander c'était quoi son foutu problème ? « Ça aurait été marrant, quand même… »

- Bonjour Kyana…

« Oh Merlin… » Les yeux bien grands, Kyana passa de l'inquiétude à la panique. Bien qu'un effort visible avait été fait, la salutation de Remus semblait avoir été faite par quelqu'un qui venait de perdre tous les membres de sa famille d'un seul coup dans un accident de pédalo. « Un… ?! » Ça arrivait plus souvent qu'on pourrait le penser ! « … » Et déjà, perdre les membres de sa famille était horrible, si en plus c'était dans quelque chose d'aussi pathétique qu'un accident de pédalo… « Tu marques un point… »

- Est-ce que ça va, Remus ?

« Quelle question ! Sûr que ça va ! Tu ne vois pas ses pompons de majorette ? Il va te faire un spec… » Sérieusement ! C'était amplement suffisant !

Remus poussa un lent et profond soupir et se retourna pour faire face à Kyana.

« Il était mieux de dos, finalement… » Ouais…

Il affichait un sourire mais il semblait tellement travailler pour y arriver qu'il en était presque effrayant.

- Ça va…

« Ouuu, mais qu'est-ce que je suis convaincue ! » Le stress… il ne pouvait qu'y avoir le stress pour pousser son cerveau à lui sortir des inepties aussi agaçantes.

- … mais je crois qu'on devrait discuter.

« Demande-lui ce qu'il pense de la peine capitale ! Le baiser du Détraqueur versus la mort ! »

- Oui, si tu veux. Ceci dit, ce sera plus un monologue de ta part parce que je crois que de mon côté, j'ai été assez claire. Qui plus est, je crois qu'une discussion est superflue, considérant que les arguments ne sont pas vraiment nécessaires. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est répondre. Bien que j'aie une préférence pour le choix de la réponse, je ne vais pas insister si tu ne prends pas l'option que je voudrais. Ça ne changera ni mon opinion sur toi ni notre amitié.

« Wow, je suis impressionnée ! Discours improvisé, en plus ! Jasper a une bonne influence sur toi. » Kyana savait. C'était pour ça qu'elle le gardait même s'il était aussi emmerdant.

Elle prit une pause pour le laisser digérer. Pause qui fut assez longue parce qu'il avait blanchi à mesure qu'elle parlait et qu'il était sur le point de devenir transparent. Peut-être avait-il espéré le malentendu ou une rétractation. Mais Kyana n'allait pas rebrousser chemin. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire et exigeait une réponse. C'était quand même stupide d'abandonner lorsqu'on voyait le sommet ! On montait en haut et plantait son drapeau ou on retombait en bas d'un seul coup. Et à la lumière de l'humeur générale de Remus, Kyana allait devoir essayer d'amortir la descente en se faisant un parachute artisanal avec son drapeau Remussien qui ne serait jamais planté.

- En ce qui me concerne, je crois que je n'ai vraiment plus rien à ajouter. C'est donc à ton tour, conclut-elle lorsque les lèvres de Remus redevinrent roses et qu'elle ne puisse plus voir les muscles de ses joues au travers de sa peau.

Kyana se glissa sur un pupitre pour s'y asseoir et attendre patiemment que Remus se décide à parler. Pour une fois, elle fut d'accord avec Anyka lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle aurait dû s'apporter un roman parce que l'attente risquait d'être longue.

Selon toute vraisemblance, Kyana avait contré tous les scénarios que Remus s'était fait avant cet ultime rencontre. Il était totalement désarçonné. Elle lui donna donc le temps de se restructurer, se disant que ce n'était qu'un sursis. Elle fit un effort démesuré pour ne pas tomber tant dans les idées morbides que dans l'espoir vain.

- Kyana…

Après un bon cinq minutes, ça y'était. Si le premier réflexe de la pauvre Serdaigle fut de prendre la fuite, elle le refoula rapidement. Avec le meilleur visage impassible qu'elle pouvait fournir, elle attendit que Remus se prononce.

- Écoute… Je… ne… dis pasquetu aies… to..rd. Mais… À… à propos de… de… du tableau. Je… je ne… je ne comprends pas.

Si son départ fut des plus laborieux, Remus sembla déduire, à juste titre, que la nouvelle expression faciale de Kyana venait de ses tergiversions à savoir s'il serait plus efficace de lui lancer un sort ou une chaise.

- Non non ! lança-t-il précipitamment en levant les mains. J'ai compris… compris la question ! C'est juste… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça… à moi…

La fin de la phrase avait été dite dans un murmure et le visage misérable de Remus suffit à faire fondre toute la colère de Kyana. Après tout, elle savait déjà, avant même que Jasper ne le lui explique de long en large, que Remus avait une très médiocre estime personnelle. Comment pouvait-il réagir autrement ?

« Et James n'avait-il pas déjà dit que c'était sur le « pourquoi » qu'il se questionnait ? »

- Et pourquoi pas à toi ?

Tout aussi misérable, il pencha la tête de côté.

- Sérieusement, Remus, tu ne l'as pas vu venir ? Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit ? J'admets que tu n'aies pas capté pour la fille dans ta cabine de douche et que j'ai quand même été moins… directe mais… Tu n'as vraiment pas vu mes pathétiques tentatives de flirt ?

Kyana ne l'aurait jamais cru possible mais il trouva le moyen d'être encore plus misérable qu'avant. Assez pour que Kyana n'ait qu'une seule envie, soit de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Elle se laissa glisser en bas de la table et fit un pas vers lui. Il baissa la tête et recula d'un pas.

- Il n'y a rien de pathétique chez toi, Kyana, souffla-t-il en relevant la tête.

Le regard qu'il lui lança fit un serrement au cœur de Kyana.

- Je… j'ai vu, je crois… mais je n'ai jamais cru que… ça puisse être possible.

Il eut un mouvement de tête désespéré. « C'est étrange… On dirait qu'à mesure que tu lui confirmes que tu lui cours après, il se fait découper en morceaux… »

- Remus, éc…

- Et… et l'autre… l'autre type ? coupa-t-il vivement, en faisant une grimace sur le dernier mot.

Kyana cligna des yeux. Quel autre type ? Et pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'il était jaloux ? On n'était pas jaloux quand on s'apprêtait à dire à une fille qu'on n'en avait rien à carrer.

- Quel autre type ?

Remus souffla et fit une autre grimace.

- Celui dont tu parlais dans le train… Celui avec qui Anyka n'arrête pas de t'embêter ! Celui dont tu ne voulais pas admettre que… que…

Même avec son froncement de sourcils et son air farouche, il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

Kyana sourit. Au point où elle en était, autant jouer cartes sur table.

- Ah… Oui… Tu parles du type qui n'avait jamais dit mon nom ?

Il détourna le regard et hocha la tête.

- Du type dont _je_ n'avais jamais dit le nom… _Remus_ ? Le type qui ne m'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux… ?

Étonné, il planta son regard dans le sien.

- …et qui maintenant, le fais ?

La surprise de Remus se transforma en quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la douleur.

- Tu… tu parlais… de moi ?

Kyana lui sourit avec tendresse, bien que son pauvre petit cœur menaçait de tomber en poussière.

- Évidemment que je parlais de toi. Et puis, sois logique, Remus. Depuis un mois et demi, je suis pratiquement toujours avec toi. Comment voudrais-tu que je sois tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Kyana elle-même n'avait pas mesuré l'impact du terme « amoureuse » avant de le dire, mais la profonde inspiration de Remus et ses yeux nouvellement grands comme des souaffles lui firent savoir qu'il serait plus… sage de se garder une petite gêne quant à la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Elle poussa un triste soupir et se décida à revenir sur le sujet de départ, pour mettre fin à leur calvaire à tous deux.

- Remus, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est répondre à la question. On va laisser tomber le « peut-être »… Oui ou non ?

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

- Ce n'est pas… si simple, Kyana.

Il allait la laisser se tourmenter encore longtemps ?!

- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Tu veux ou tu ne veux pas.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas ! Tu ne _peux pas_ me demander ça… à moi.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

Incrédule, il lui répondit par deux gestes de la main. Un très appréciateur en direction de Kyana et un autre très douteux en sa direction.

Kyana, qui aurait volontiers échangé la direction des gestes, se contenta de hausser le sourcil. Ce n'était pas une raison. Remus, obligé de s'expliquer, soupira.

- Kyana, n'as-tu pas conscience de qui tu es ? Tu… es…

Il chercha les mots pour la décrire mais n'y arriva pas. Mais son regard fut plus éloquent qu'aucun mot qu'il aurait pu trouver. Le nombril et le cœur de Kyana se serrèrent simultanément.

- Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi. Tu peux avoir le type que tu veux, Kyana.

- Visiblement non, parce que moi, c'est toi que je veux. Et tu ne sembles pas d'acc…

- Je te l'ai dit, ce que moi je veux n'a aucune importance ! La question c'est…

- …de savoir si _toi_ tu me veux !

Elle avait simplement voulu retourner la formulation de Remus contre lui mais après coup, et à la lumière du visage blême et les yeux étranges de son ami, elle réalisa que le sens de sa question pouvait être interprétée tout autrement. « Ce qui n'est pas faux non plus… » Certes, mais Remus était une petite chose si sensible.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour moi, tout ce qui a de l'importance, justement, c'est de savoir ce que toi tu penses.

Il secoua la tête après une minute. Kyana n'était pas certaine de savoir à laquelle de ses interventions il avait eu besoin d'un moment pour digérer.

- Un type comme McGill ou… je sais pas, moi ! Il y en a plein ! Et tu n'as qu'à battre des cils pour les attirer. Il faudr…

- Arrête d'essayer de me vendre à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Vendre ?! répéta-t-il, choqué plus que jamais.

Mais Kyana n'allait pas lui donner le temps d'être troublé. Elle voulait une réponse à sa question et il allait lui donner MAINTENANT !

- Tu pourras bien dire ce que tu voudras, moi je veux savoir ce que TOI tu veux !

- Ça n'a aucune importance ! Je…

- Est-ce que tu es gay ?

- … crois que… Quoi ?! Non !

« Merlin… fallait que tu lui demandes, hein ? » Ben, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

- Eunuque ?

- Eun… ?! Non !

- Castrat ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter…

- Kyana !

- Albinos ? Quoi que ça n'a aucun rapport… et ça se verrait…

- Écoute, ça n'a rien…

- Tu es impotent ?

- Arrête, s'il te plait, Kyana, arrête ! implora-t-il en levant les mains.

- Alors réponds-moi !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que moi je veux ! J'essaie de te faire comprendre que tu ne peux pas être avec moi !

- Et pourquoi pas ? T'as des verrues mal placées ? T'as un truc en trop ou en moins ?

- Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec… ça !

- Hémorroïdes ?

- Merlin !

Il ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière. Kyana savait bien qu'elle ne le laissait pas s'expliquer mais ça ne servait à rien de toute façon.

- Tu pourras bien me dire tout ce que tu veux, Remus, mais on en reviendra toujours à la question initiale.

Il baissa la tête et lui tourna le dos, au plus profond des profondeurs profondes du désespoir.

- Remus, je veux savoir si tu veux être mon petit…

- Je suis un loup-garou…

- …-ami. C'est tout ce que j'ai bes… Ah ? Je n'y aurais jamais pensé…

Un loup-garou. C'était un loup-garou… Remus était un loup-Garou.

Tout se mit en place dans la tête de Kyana, dans une lucidité sans précédent juste avant que son cerveau ne surchauffe et qu'elle ne tombe dans une léthargie totale.

Un loup-garou…


End file.
